The Other Gilbert Baby
by darolinesalvatore
Summary: Jordan Gilbert is 15 years old when she gets introduced to the vampire world. She has 2 older siblings, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Her parents died in a car accident and now she is trying to get her life back on track. What happens when two gorgeous vampires come into town? What will she do when she's catched the eye of a certain blue eyed vampire.. D/OC S/OC K/OC
1. Pilot

The Other Gilbert

_**My name is Jordan Gilbert, I am 15 years old. I have dark brown hair, and green eyes. I have olive skin and I always get complimented on my smile. My parents are dead, and I have one older brother and one older sister. They are both 16 years old. We now live with our aunt in Mystic Falls. This is my story.**_

CHAPTER 1- PILOT

_Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through._

I shut my diary and get up. I look at myself in the mirror again, I am wearing dark blue jeans with a white tee and a grey leather jacket. I have my brown shoulder bag on. I am ready. with my bag, I start walking downstairs and roll my eyes. I hear Aunt Jenna and Elena talking.

"Toast, I can make toast" Aunt Jenna says.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" Elena says, with a small smile on her face. I always admired Elena, but when our parents died, I kinda stopped talking to her and just stayed in my room alot. This year that was going to change.

Jeremy my older brother runs down the stairs past me, "Is there coffee?" He says.

"Whoa Jer! I almost fell down the stairs bro!" I yelled

"And I care why?" He says looking up at me.

I am shocked, Jeremy is the worst big brother ever. He was good before our parents died but then he turned to drugs and started hanging with Matt's little sis Vicki. I liked Vicki we were god friends when we were younger, but shit happens I guess.

I walk down the stairs slowly, "Morning people! Elena can you please pour me a cup of that black goodness" I chuckle.

"Your in a good mood" She smiles.

"New year, new day you get me?" I say

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna says frantically searching around the table.

Aunt Jenna had to move in with is to take care of us when our parents died, she was my mother's sister and the best aunt EVERRRRR

Elena shakes her head, and I nod, "Well you know Jenna, I need a loan..." I start saying but she looks at me and I stop. She gives Jeremy some money.

Jeremy takes the money that Jenna asks. Typical. Jeremy has gone to drugs and alcohol, as much as Elena likes to keep me out of it, I still know when my older brother is'nt himself, I mean we do share a bathroom and our rooms are right next to each other.

Jenna kisses us all on the fore head, "Have a good day!" She shouts.

Elena looks at Jeremy and he says, "Don't start."

"Jeremy! We didnt even say anything man! Calm down!" I say as he runs up the stairs.

I look at Elena, she is packing her bag for the cruel day at school.

"Is Bonn Bonn picking us up?" I say

She nods. "Cool, I always loved the Bonnie Mobile" I smirked. Bonnie and I are close, shes my favourite outta Elena's friends. We would always turn on Elena. I laugh at the memory and Elena just look at me. We then hear a toot, "Bonnie's here! Jer, do you need a ride?" Elena yells up the stairs.

No answer.

"Lets juts go, he's 16, he can find his own way to school" I say.

We both get in the car. "Yo Bonn" I smile

"Hey guys" She laughs as I get in.

We are driving and Bonnie starts talking about her family. "So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car."

I look to Elena she's spaced out, she has been doing this ever since mom and dad died. I push her shoulder a little bit; "Hellooooo Elena?" I say

She came back to life!

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ." Elena says looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie said it casually, "That I'm psychic now".

I sit up in my seat, if she was really psychic then she can predict me something. "Okay then predict me something now. About me." I chuckle knowing she cant.

Bonnie focuses, "I see..."

Just then a crow hits the car, and we kinda spin out. I grab my seat and scream. The car stops and I am still screaming, Bonnie looks in the back and I stop. "Sorry" I whisper. She turns to Elena.

"What was that? Oh my god, are you okay?!" Bonnie says to Elena; cool no one cares about me.

Elena says, "Its okay. we're fine, you okay back there?"

"I almost had a freaking heart attack! Bonn, you crazy!" I say laughing

"It was like a bird or something, it came out of no where?" Bonnie says

Elena then said, " I can't be freaked out my cars for the rest of my life"

"Yeah and if I do, then I cant drive and I really want to drive" I say

Bonnie ignores me and says, "I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and use both are going to be beyond happy."

"Yay!" I yell

Elena and Bonnie laugh at my reaction as we pull into the school. Ugh school.

We get out of the car and everyone just stares, I yell out to them; "Take a picture, it lasts longer!"

Bonnie and Elena playfully push me, I laugh and put my arms around the both of them.

They start talking about classes and all that, and I space out kinda. It was so strange being back here..

"Earth to Jordan?! We have to find you some man candy this year." Bonnie yells into my ear.

"Well, I already do. I attract so many guys, can't help that I'm so irresistible" I smirk

"Yeah right" Bonnie says. I then look over to see Matthew staring at Elena, and then to me, I look to Elena who smiles at him and waves. Then I look back to Matthew who just closes his locker and runs away like a scared puppy.

"He hates me". Elena says

"He dosent hate you stupid! He's just trying to keep his cool because he's a big football player and he kinda has the stereo type to be tough.. just like my love Tyler" I say

"Oh thats right! You love Tyler!" Bonnie giggles. Elena laughs. "Would you kinda keep it down, need to keep my cool you know?" I say

I then see the corner of my eye a blonde bouncing towards us. Its Caroline. Great.

Caroline's always been a close friend to Elena and I, especially when we were little. Then when we started high school, we drifted, she went all stuck up bitchy like, and Elena and I just stayed being us. She changed alot! But I guess that she kinda had too with her parents getting divorced and all that.

She bounces up to us with her posse behind her and gives us the signature Caroline grin. She comes in and does the unexpected. She hugs me! Like what? She then hugs Elena and she has the same expression.

"Elena, Jordan, oh my god. How are use? It's so good to see you both, how are they?" She looks to Bonnie who almost starts laughing.

Elena then says, "We're right here, and we're fine Caroline".

"Really". She asks in a bored tone. I raise my eyebrows at that, bitch, I thought.

"Yes much better, thanks" Elena smiles.

"Oh you poor thing" She hugs me again very tight and then Elena. I pat her back slowly. She lets go and looks at me, "If you need anyone to talk to Jordan, just come to me."

"Ok Caroline" I say to her.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys later okay!" She says and turns around with her posse, and walk like she owns this school.

I just laugh it off, "No comment".

"I'm not even going to say anything" Elena says laughing.

"Well, I have to go guys, I need to go to the office and talk to them about my subjects" I smile at the girls.

"We'll come with you, we have nothing better else to do" Elena shrugged.

"Dont you have class?" I say

"Free period" Bonnie says chuckling.

"Lucky!" I say giving my eyebrows the lift.

We arrive at the office and I see a guy talking to the reception lady who's name was Sandra.

"Great, a line" I say rolling my eyes as I stand behind him.

I look behind me and see Elena running after Jeremy into the bathroom. First day and he's going for it.

Great role model he is.

The guy turns around and looks at me, like really looks at me. I slowly turn around and see that only Bonnie was there, he was staring at me... I quickly flash my grin and walk up to Sandra. Creepy guy.

I talk to Sandra about my options.

"But Sandra! I dont want to do History, I hate it, it sucks" I say

"You have to do it Jordan, and call me Miss Robertson... your a Founding Family, all Founding Familys have to do History, I'm sorry" Sandra said. Why did I have to call her Miss Robertson? "Why do I have to all you that? You have a name tag that describes your name, why dont you put 'Miss Robertson' on your name tag then?" I say and angrily storm off to Bonnie.

"So, that didn't go very well it looked like" She giggled.

"It's not my fault that Sandra is psychotic" I say grinning.

I then look over to the bathrooms where Elena was talking to the guy that stared at me creepily. Oh great, now they are going to go out, you could already tell, she always does this face when she's interested in a guy.

It was second period and I walk to History with Elena and Bonnie, I see Tyler talking to Matthew, I smile at Matthew, but he doesn't smile back. "Does it hurt to smile or something?" I whisper to Bonnie.

"He's hurt over Elena remember? He wouldn't want to smile at her sister" She whispers back.

"I dont care, mean Matthew is just mean" I say pouting.

We walk into History, Elena walks in first and then Bonnie. I decided to stay back and talk to Matthew. I walked up to him and then Tyler was there. Oh my god I'm drooling. He was to good. "Hey Matthew why the cold looks for bro?" I say

"Uh, sorry Jordan, I have to get to class.." He says trying to push past me. I stop him. "We're in the same class Matthew?" I say

But he just pushes past me and into the classroom. God, you'd think he was breaking up with me rather than Elena?

Then Tyler tapped my shoulder. I think I just died inside, I turned to him and flashed him my grin. "Sorry about him. He's not over Elena yet" He smiled and walked into class.

Wait, did he think that I was trying.. no way! I was not trying to get into Matthew... what?

I walk into class and roll my eyes. I hated school. I wanted to go home and go back to bed. I see the guy that was staring at me, he's doing it again. And I have to sit beside the creep.

Elena looks at me and smiles, I give her a smile back and sit at my desk. I could feel the guys stare on me. I look to him and he looks away, I try not to laugh. He then stares at Elena and then back to me.

I see Bonnie get out her phone and text Elena, Elena smiles at Bonnie and puts her phone away. Why was t so secret?! I bang my head on the desk and everyone looks at me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just feel like dying" I smile at the teacher.

He gives me the evillest of looks. It's okay, I dont like him either.

It was finally after school and I go to my favourite place; Bonnie and Elena have gone back home and I walk to the cemetery. I dont know why, but it gave me peace. I walk to my parents gravestone and stop and sigh. I missed them so much. I lean against my mom's headstone. I get out my journal and start writing.

_Dear diary, I made it through the day. It was hard but I did it. I must've said I'm fine at least 50 times, that's the thing, I wasn't fine. People ask that, but they dont really want an answer._

Just then a crow appears on my fathers gravestone, "Ok, hi bird. Thats not creepy or anything. Shoo! Thats what I thought" I smirk. Stupid bird. It comes back. "Seriously bird, I dont want to fight with you or anything..."

Then I see fog start to come around me, "What the hell.." I look to a grave stone and I think I saw a man behind it. I start to get really creeped out and I start running, I then fall down a hill and scrape my knee.

"What the hell?" I say out loud.

I look up to see Stefan. What, thats creepy. "Were you following me?" I ask, with a serious tone.

"No, I-a, uh, I-a just — I saw you fall".

"Uh-huh, and you happen to be in a cemetery?" I question.

"I have family here.." He says.

Of course he does, this is a cemetery after all. I'm so rude.

"Sorry, it was the fog, then the bird, and, it, sorry, it was creepy and..I'm Jordan, Elena's sister". I smile.

"I'm Stefan" He smiles at me.

"I know, we have History together" I laugh at him.

"Yeah that's right..."

Stefan looks at me and points to my head. I then see a leaf, "Oh god, this is embarrassing " I wasn't gonna lie, the guy was hot but creepy.

I pulled the lef out of my hair, "Sorry. I'm clumsy and embarrassing" I say laughing

"It's okay" He laughs too.

I notice his big ring on his finger. I loved rings. "Cool ring!" I say

"Oh its a family thing, passed down through relatives, its weird huh?" He says playing with it.

"No, I find that stuff cool, it's vintage". I smile. This was getting weird talking in a cemetery with probably my sisters future boyfriend.

Stefan had a look on his face and then he said, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Oh yeah! My knee, I pull my jeans up and see my blood stained knee. "Ouch! That looks bad!" I say and look up but he was gone...

Strange fella. I limp home and walk inside to see Elena and Jenna talking.

"Whoa are you okay?" Jenna asks. "I'm good guys, I'm not dying" I smile. But I realised I took it to far. "Sorry" I say looking down. Elena gets the first aid kit.

"Bonn Bonn go home?" I ask

"Yeah, she needed to talk to her grams" Elena says cleaning my cut.

I nod, "How did you do this any way" She asks referring to my leg.

"Long story" I say. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled and pushed Elena who fell over. I laughed while running to the door.

I open it and see.. Stefan!

"Oh hey" I say leaning on the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for earlier for running off" He says looking at me.

"I get it, blood makes you feel yucky, I get that too but with other peoples blood... question but how did you know where I live?" I asked.

"Small town" He smiled.

"Right" I say suspocially. He then hands me my journal! i forgot all about it!

"Thanks! I forgot that I left that there! You didn't read it?" I asked

"No, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine" Stefan says

"You have a journal?" I say questionably.

"Yeah.. memories last forever, dont want to forget them" Stefan says

"Yeah your right... oh your probably looking for Elena, ELENA!" I scream.

She comes to the front door. "Stefan" She says smiling.

"Well, I'll just leave you to alone... thanks for bringing back my journal Stef!" I yell

I run upstairs leaving them alone and Jenna comes into my room.

"Soo the guy at the door, Elena's new boyfriend?" She says

"No, well I hope, but Matthew will always be my number 1. No, Stefan seem nice" I smile.

"Well, I hope it works out for them" Jenna says walking out of my room.

I then hear Elena yelling my name; "What's up?" I ask

"Stefan's gonna come to the Grill with us" She says

"Cool Stefo" I say smiling.

"Stef-o?" He questions.

"Just ignore her, I do" Elena smiles at him.

"Hey!" I yell walking to the car.

We arrive at the Grill and it's packed with high schoolers.

I liked Stefan, he was funny and seemed like a good guy to Elena.

We walked over to Bonnie, then I see Caroline in the booth as well, what was going on? I smile at them while sitting next to Caroline. Caroline starts talking about the party in the woods tomorrow night.. it seemed creepy to me, but hey, it was Mystic Falls.

"Is Elena going?" Stefan asked

I say, "Of course she is" I smile

She is blushing. I know she likes Stefan!

Stefan drops us off at home and I jump into bed. Elena comes into my room, "So what do you think?" She asked

"I think Stefan's awesome, but Matthew is better" I grinned.

She threw my pillow at me and I laughed.

"No seriously" She says

"Stefan's a good guy and he seems to genially like you.. that's my opinion" I say smiling.

"Good! I think I really like him.." She says

"Knew it..." I grinned hugging my pillow.

"Yeah.. any way I'm off to bed, night loser" She says walking out.

"Night, love you sis!" I say as she closed my door.

_I was running through the woods feeling like someone is chasing me.. "No!" I yell as I stumble down a hill. He was a dark figure. I keep running, I then see he sign to Mystic Falls. I start running towards it but then feel a sharp pain in my neck._

I wake up, what kind of dream was that? That was freaky. I shower and wear a tank top with a vest and white pants. I put my hair up in a bun and run downstairs.

"Yo fam bam how did everyone sleep?" I say

Jeremy just glares at me, Elena smiles at me and Jenna laughs. "Fairly good" Jenna says.

"I had a good sleep" Elena smiles

"Bad, hate life" Jeremy smirked at me.

I glare at him. We go to school and I walk into English and almost fall asleep. It was cheer practise. I mourned that even more!

I go there, I hate wearing these slutty spankies, and short skirts. I really did. We do a routine and Caroline starts saying that we can win State if we try hard enough. Pfft please. I look at Elena and she looked bored out of her mind! So did I to be honest. I whispered to her; "Can we like, just quit already?" I ask

"Shh!" She says giggling.

Cheer practise was over and we could finally go home! I run into my bed and hug it. "I never want to leave you again!" I say into my pillow.

Elena walks in and looks in my closet. "You need to wear something decent, but hot. Your 16 Jordan and guys are going to start wanting you, you could already see it today at school" She says

I groan into my pillow. "Would you stop, I dont want to go!" I say

"Your going, even Jeremy is going" She says pulling out outfits.

"Ugh, I hate life" I say putting my hair down and straightening it.

"Doesn't everyone?" Elena says

Elena chose my grey tank top with my jean jacket and jeans, also my converses.

"Cool, now go see what your wearing for Stefan!" I say laughing

"Shutup!" She says running out of my room.

Elena is waiting, Jenna comes up to us and says to watch out for Jeremy, I nod.

We arrive to the party and Elena hands me a drink, "Its beer, its gross but you get used to it" She smiles at me. "Thanks Elena" I sip on it lightly. I really wanted to get drunk, but nope.

I see that Caroline is talking to Stefan, god what was with her and taking all the good guys and turning them into monstors! "I think you should go and save Stefan from Caroline". I say to Elena.

Elena giggles a little bit and nods, she walks away.

I sit on the log sipping my beer, Tyler then sits beside me! Tyler freaking Lockwood decides to sit beside me!

"Hey I'm Tyler, we talked the other day?" He said

"Yeah I remember, you thought I was trying to get into Matt..." I say

"Your Elena's little sister right?" He says

I nod. "I'm Jordan" I shake his hand.

We start talking and then Jeremy comes over to ruin it.

"What? You decide if you can't have Vicki you try to get it on with my sister?! Your pathetic, both of you"

He runs off into the woods. I chase after him, "Jeremy! What was that back there huh?"

"He's just trying to get into your pants Jordan, I thouht you had more respect tha- Ahhh!"

I look down to where Jeremy tripped over and there was Vicki lying there.

We both screamed for help.

THIRD PERSONS POV:

Stefan walks into the house, "Someone else attacked Zac and it wasn't me!"

Stefan walks into his bedroom and Damon appears.

"Hello brother" He smirks

"Crows a little much dont ya think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog" He smirks

"It's been 15 years Damon, why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother"

"You hate small towns, theres nothing for you to do"

"I've kept myself busy"

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"That could be a problem..for you"

"Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question, how ever I can sum up your answer with two words, Elena" Damon smirks.

JORDANS POV:

I pace around, Elena stops me and say's "We gotta take Jeremy home"

"Yeah, I know. That little shit has been in a mood all day. Ruined my future with Tyler" I faked sobbed.

Bonnie come up to us and says, "Theres no way I'm psycic, or anything its just that I have a strange feeling that.."

"Bonnie what!" Elena says

"Thats its just the beginning" Bonnie says

Creepy.

THIRD PERSONS POV:

"She took my breath away. Elena. Oh and her sister, wow! I haven't seen someone that beautiful for 100 years! Even though shes like 16? Theyr're dead ringers for Katherine and Elizabeth. Is it working, Stefan? Being around them, being in there world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"They're not them Damon!"

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel? Come on, don't you crave a little?"

Damon starts punching Stefan

"Stop it"

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena and Jordan!"

"STOP IT!"

"Imagine what their blood tastes like, I can"

Stefan pushes Damon out the window.

"Just stay away from Elena!"

"She's not the one I want Stefan.. I think I woke up Zac, sorry Zac! Oh it's good to be home"

Damon walks away whistling.

JORDAN'S POV:

"You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too"Elena says to Jeremy.

"'Ive seen you spacing out at school and crying in your room, is that your way of dealing with it?" He says to Elena.

Elena looks hurt. I hug her, "Jer! Stop it!" I say

"And you, writing in the cemetery on mom and dads graves.. pathetic"

I had tears in my eyes. He needed to stop.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this" I say walking away with Elena.

_10 minutes later..._

I go up to my room, and open my diary and write, _Dear diary, I couldnt be more wrong. Life sucks. You die and thats it. I was stupid for thinking that everything could go back to normal. I was just plain stupid. Everything is going to vhange, I can feel it. Change i coming, I just need to invite it in"_

I close my diary and look outside, Stefan is there and talking to Elena. I smile. Stefan comes in.

Maybe things really do happen for a reason. I snuggle into my sheets and fall into a deep sleep, still not shrugging that feeling, that someone is watching me..

**Hey, so how do you like it? I'm going to start going from episodes :) So I hoped you enjoyed :) **

**Should I carry on? **

**Please review, I need to know! xxxx**


	2. Night of the Comet

JORDAN GILBERT

**Hey everyone! I've decided to upload again, cos it's fun haha! :) Please read/review xx**

CHAPTER 2-THE NIGHT OF THE COMET

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. _Wake up in the morning, gotta get fresh gotta have cereal..._. I threw my alarm clock to the wall, I loathed Rebecca Black! I cringe at the lyrics. I get up and shower, and get changed, I decided to wear a white blouse with my leather jacket and my black mini skirt and my black and white converses. For some strange reason, today I feel good & like really good, which is different for me...

I sit down and write in my diary; _Dear Diary, I feel different, which is strange because I hate life... but today is different._

I run downstairs to see Jenna trying on hair do's for Jeremy's interview. "Jenna, put it down!" I say

"I want to look professional!" She said

"Yeah, but you'll look sexy with it down" I say fluffing her hair.

"Your right, I think Jeremy's teacher is a guy.. I hope" She says laughing.

I see Elena run downstairs, "Hey everyone! Nice do Jenna" She smiles.

"I know, I helped her do it.. get it? Do.." I laugh.

"That was lame" Jeremy says

"Your lame" I say glaring at him.

We go to school and I see Bonnie with Caroline... again? What is going on!? "Hey guys" I say

"Hey Jordan, hey Elena!" Caroline sqeals

I smile at her.

It was second period of History and I forgot to do my homework.. shit! I would have Tanner on my back! I walk in trying to be sneaky, I even went under his desk and looked around.. the coast was clear. I jump to my desk so Tanner couldn't see me.

"Uh, Jordan what are you doing?" Elena whispers

"I didn't do my homework" I whisper back

"Well, your going to get it" She laughs

"I know" I wince

And I did, I got a detention. Damn Tanner!

It was finally after school and we all went to the Grill. "You know I hate detentions at lunch time, I can never eat!" I say

"Oh shh, you deserved that detention!" Bonnie laughs

"I can't help that my dog ate my homework" I say

"You dont have a dog though..." Bonnie chuckles

"Not that you know of.." I say pointing my finger to her.

Elena then pulls me, "What the hell?" I say

"We're going to Stefan's, I need to see him" She says

"Well, bring someone else!" I say

"No" She says pulling me to her car.

Sisters right?

We arrive at the house, Elena knocks on the door, and it opens. "Should we just go inside?" Elena asks me

I shrug my shoulders, "Creepy but lets!" I smirk. she pulls me along with her

"Stefan? Stefan?" Elena called out

Just then a crow flew past us and I turned around crashing into a chest of a handsome man. He looked to be around 19, oh so what, a girl can dream right?

"We're sorry, for bairging in, the door was open" Elena says

He smiked down at me.

"You must be Jordan, and you must be Elena. I'm Stefan's brother". The hot guy said

"Stefan never told me he had a brother" Elena said curiously.

"Stefan' not one to brag, please come Stefan should be here any secound" He says pulling on my waist.

This guy was the touchy kind, creepy but hot!

"This is your living room" I say suprised, the place was huge!

"Living room, parlour, dining, its a little skitchy for my taste, but ugh, I see why my brothers so smitten, with both of you, I never thought he'd get over the last one" He says rolling his eyes.

I raise my eyebrows and look at Elena. "Well, this is awkward"

"Last one?" Elena asked ignoring me.

"Katherine, his girlfriend, oh you to haven't had the awkward ex's talk yet" He says wincing.

"You know they've only been dating for like a week.." I say

"No.. we haven't" Elena says

"Oh, well maybe he just didn't want you to think he' on the rebound, we all know how those relationships end up" Damon says shrugging.

You say it like every relationship is doomed" I say glaring at him.

He turns to me, "I'm a fatalist" He smirks

"Hello Stefan" His eyes never leave mine

"Elena, Jordan, I didn't know use were coming over" I look behind me and ka-boom! there's Stef-o!

"Oh, don't be silly. You are both welcome any time. Aren't they, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn use both. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon says smirking.

I giggle at this, and he notices. "See she gets me Stef" He grins at me.

"Thank you for stopping by Jordan, Elena, I'll see you later" Stefan says, his eyes never leaves Damon.

"Yeah, well we should probably go, nice meeting you Damon, come on Jordan" Elena says pulling me with her.

"Nice meeting you Damon, see you round some time" I say to Damon

"Nice meeting you too Jordan, and defiantly see you round" He smirks.

God he was hot.

Stefan was blocking our way out, "Stef?" I say pushing him. He moves and we leave feeling awkward.

"Well that was awkward, but that Damon... wow" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah..." Elena says

"You okay?" I ask

"Fine, I'm just worried about Stefan" She says smiling at me.

THIRD PERSON POV:

"Great girls, especially Jordan. Whoo. They've got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess. . hospital."

"Someone had to clean your mess"

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How long was Jordan and Elena here?"

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"?

"I'm not playing any game"

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing Damon?'

"Guess, you'll just have to wait and see won't you?"

JORDAN'S POV:

Elena says, "He's on the rebound and has family issues" She says eating ice ream.

I say, "Well atleast your not dating a psyopath and cheating issues" I say grinning.

We go to school and people are handing out pamphlets for the comet tonight. I loved this kind of stuff, it was romantic.

It was later on and we were watching the comet, I really didn't feel like it but Elena was here and Jeremy so I had too.

"Okay, well this is boring" I say to no one.

I haven't seen Tyler I wonder where he is? I have to go to the bathroom anyway, I walk in and Vicki is there,

"Hey" I say washing my hands.

"Hey Jordan, have you seen Jeremy?" She asks

"No, I wonder where he is" I say

All of a sudden there was a pain in my neck and everything went black. What is going on?

I wake up on a roof? The pain is still in my neck. I look down and see blood from me. Oh my god. I look beside me and Vicki is there unconsionace.

Someone then picks me up, I hear Stefan's voice, I look to my left and Damon is the one that's holding me, I start crying because I'm at the edge of the building, "Please, please just let me go"

"You want me to let you go? Okay then" I scream, he then says to me, "shh shh, its okay, I will never hurt you" He says patting my head.

"Dont touch me!" I yell

"Damon, leave her alone!" Stefan yells

"I dont need her dead, but you might" Damon says

He then turned to look at me, "WHAT ATTACKED VICKI THE OTHER NIGHT?"

"I dont know an animal?" I had no idea, and my heart was beating so fast, I was so scared!

"Are you sure, what were her injurys like?" Damon asks

"Bite to the neck... it's impossible" I say

"What is Jordan?" Damon says

It clicked. "Vampire"

"Who did this?"

"YOU DID!" Anger started to boil in me.

"Wrong, Stefan did, the one thats dating your sister, he could easily hurt her" Damon says smirking to Stefan.

I look to him, and Stefan is shaking his head, "No-o-o I didn't!"

Damon turns me to him and stares into my eyes hypnitiing me,

"Stefan Salvatore did this"

I nod.

Damon then whispered in my ear and kissed my forehead, he then bit his wrist and blood went down my throat. My wounds cleared up!

"Wh-why am I up here?" I ask feeling my neck.

"You okay?" Stefan asks.

Why was he up here too?

"Yeah I'm fine, did I drink?" I say chuckling.

"Maybe, do you need a lift home?" He asks warningly.

I look beside me and Damon is there smirking at me; I smile at him.

"No i's fine, I'll get Elena, see you later Damon and Stefan" I smile walking away

"Bye Jordan!" Damon smirks.

I go home feeling confused, how the hell did I get on that roof? And why was Damon and Stefan there? It's so weird.

**LIKE ? R/R XXXXXX**


	3. Friday night Bites

JORDAN GILBERT

**Hey, so sorry that everyone feels that I copy it word from word, but I'm adding alot of things that are from my character 'Jordan". So stay tune everyone :)**

CHAPTER 3 - FRIDAY NIGHT BITES

I wake up to Elena shaking me, "Wake up Jordan!"

"Oh Elena, why do you do this?" I say hugging my pillow.

"Because we have school" She says

"Ugh, I hate school" I say groggy, I get up and get dressed. "Oh great! We had cheer practise too! Ugh"

I put on my tank top that went just above my bell button and my short shorts. I walk downstairs and say good morning to Jenna. "yo Aunt what up?" I say

She just shakes her head and laughs. "What is it with teen language?"

Then death comes walking down the stairs, Jeremy.

"Jeremy, get dressed, or else we will be late!" Elena told him.

"Yeah bro! Dont want to be late for school!" I say laughing.

He groans and walks back up the stairs.

We get to school and start to walk in. Stefan comes up to us. Stefan was funny.

"Good morning Elena, good morning Jordan.. hi Bonnie"

"Whats up Stefano?" I say

"Stefano?" He says

"Yeah, cool nick name right?" I say

"The cooliest" He says kissing Elena

"Well, I have to go and help Caroline with something, see ya!" I say running away from the happy couple.

"Yeah so do I, I have to look for her too... so I'll uh-bye" She says walking off with me.

I look to Bonnie, "Whats wrong?" I say

"I just have a strage feeling about him Jordan" She says

We ry to find Caroline but she is not there, we wlk out into the plaza and Stefan is there walking up to us... uh oh.

"Uh, excuse me" Bonnie says trying to push past him.

"Bonnie, have I done something wrong?"

She shakes my head, "No, I just need to go" Bonnie says walking away.

I watch her walk away, she was acting crazt today.

"She dosen't like me, does she..?" Stefan asks

"She just dosen't know you, but when she does, she'll love you just like everyone does here!" I smile.

"Thanks Jordan, you've been a real good friend!"He says smiling.

"No problem Stefano" I say patting his shoulder and walking away.

"Stefan loo-"!

I hear and turn around, and Tyler fell over.

I like Tyler, but that was just so funny!

I laugh so hard till my stomach hurts! "oh Stefano, you make me lol!" I say

"Lol?"

"Where have you been?" I ask

Elena then comes in and says, "Heres what we're going to do, Stefan you should come around to dinner, around 8?"

Stefan nods. "I'd love too"

I take this as my chance to run from the couple, I went to cheer practise.

I go to cheer practise, I all of a sudden feel tired, I just wanted to go home. I sit down on the grass and Elena come's up to me and says, "Dinner with Stefan tonight, 8?"

I sigh, "Yeah sure." "Have you seen Caroline, I've texted her like 10 times?" I say looking at my phone.

It was half way through the lesson, "God, where is Caroline?"

I look to my phone, "I'll try her again, head cheer leader, c'mon!" I say

Just then a car comes into view and it's Caroline! ... With Damon! What the eff.

She gives him a kiss, I look away, I feel... jealous? What the eff again! I dont do jealous, Jordan does not do jealous!

She walks out of the car and comes over to us, "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say? Jordan, honey, you can come to the front with me". And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today? Ok? Keep going! Ok. Do it again from the top. And 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."

I was seriously pissed at Caroline, for not letting Elena in. Like, I knew all the cheer orutines, last year I wanted to be Head Cheer leader. We started doing the shake 'routine'. We had to grind our hips and shake.

I looked over to Damon while I was 'dancing' more like grinding, Caroline made us this routine.

He just smirked and waved and drove away. For some reason, my heart just skipped a beat.

THIRD PERSON POV:

Stefan walk into his room and Damon is there, "Damon, what are you doing in here?"

"I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us".

Damon then started laughing, "Oh Stef"

"You know Damon, it dosen't need to be this way"

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Jordan today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck."

JORDAN'S POV:

I walk downstairs to see Elena and Bonnie, "Hey people, whats up!"

I eat a chip from the bowl,

"Hey! Wait, till Stefan gets here!" Elena giggles at me

I roll my eyes, Elena and her relationships "I love these chips!"

"oh my BFF Stefanos here!" I say getting the door.

We start to eat dinner and lets just say; this is the most awkwardest dinner ever. No one spoke, Stefan looked awkward. C'mon Bonnie give him a break!

Elena then turned to Bonnie, "You should've saw Stefan today, Tyler threw the ball right at him an-!"

"I know Elena, I saw heard" Bonnie said playing with her food.

Elena looked down.

"Bonnie, it was seriousl funny, Tyler landed on his butt, you shouldve seen his face!" I say laughing. No one was laughing though. I start eating so I wont have to speak.

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked

Bonnie shrugged my shoulders, "Its nothing special, divorced, only child-"

"No about the witches" Elena said

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders. They started talking and I spaced out. Everything seemd to be going well.

Then the doorbell rings

I stand up to get it, "Wonder who that could be" I say sarcastically.

I open the door, and there is CAROLINE AND DAMON!

"Suprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert" She says showing some pie.

"Thanks" I say grabbing it and smiling at her, why was she here?

Then Damon spoke up, "Hope you dont mind" He did that smirk thing

"Why would I mind Damon? The more the merrier" I smile.

Then Stefan was beside me, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Miss Jordan to invite me in"

"Oh yeah.. you can.." I start saying

"No.. no.. he can't, uh, you cant stay Damon, we're just finishing up"

I smile, "It's fine Stefano, settle down" I say patting his shoulder. Then I turn back to Damon. "You can come in"

He walks in slowly, and looks around and then to me, "You have a beautiful home Jordan"

I smile again, "Flattery will get you everywhere" I say laughing

We were all in the living room with coffee, when Caroline brought up the while cheer leading thing with Elena and I missing Summer Camp, Bonnie said that she'll work with us

Then Damon said, "You don't look like the cheer leading type Elena, but you Jordan, you look very flexible"

"Meh, I did gym" I say

Caroline said then said, "Oh yeah, its just cos there parents died, they used to be way more fun.. and I say that with complete sensitivity.."

"Wow, Caroline that was harsh" I say

"I'm sorry to you both, Stefan and I know what its like, we've just about seen everyone we've ever cared about die" Damon says

"Yeah... while you guys talk about death and all that, I'm going to go and clean up... excuse me" I say walking away.

I start loading the dish washer and Damon comes in.

"Forgot one" it was Damon

He came over and dropped it, I was waiting for the smash but it never came. I laugh.

"Good reflexes" I giggle

" I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make me smile which I haven't done for a very long time"

I bite my lip, he was to cute

"Earlier did you mean Elizabeth and Katherine?" I ask

"M-hmmm"

"How did they die?"

"Fire, tragic"

"What were they like?"

"Elizabeth was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." Wow.

"So what did use both date them both or something?"

I secretly hope the answer is no because Damon didn't look like that type of guy to do that

"Stefan's answer is differ than mine so I'd ask him, I'd quit cheerleading if I was you"

"Why do you say that? I thought you said I was flexible?"

"Oh you are, your bodys amazing, you just dont look happy"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah I sw you at practise, you looked miserable"

"I used to love it, god, once, I even wanted to be head cheer leader, but things that matter dont anymore"

"So dont let it, quit, move on, problem solved, tah-dah!"

"I'm sorry... about Elizabeth and Katherine... you lost them too"

Damon just looked to me in shock..

Then Bonnie came in and said, "Need some help?"

"Yeah, finally your in here" I laugh at her

Damon walks out, I feel sorry for him, truely, because he seems like a genuine guy

I say goodbye to everyone and go to bed, I start to fall asleep and Damon is in my room and we're.. kissing! I wake up, feeling hot and sticky, I look to my window and there is a crow.

Go, what is it with birds and me?

It's finally time for the game, Damon is right, I dont want to be a cheer leader anymore, I walk over and see Elena, "ELENA!" I run over to her, "Hey"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm quitting cheer leading" I say shrugging my hsoulders.

"Uh no you cant! I'm quitting" She says

"What! No you cant do this to me Elena, your the good sister, please just let me quit, you do it in a couple of months!" I say

She laughs. "No"

Stefan comes over and gives Elena a neklace, "I hope you dont find this to weird or to soon, but I got you something, its something I've had forever, and I'd like it very much if youd wear it for me for good luck"

Elena looked so happy, I'd never seen her smile like that before, she's moved on. he's really moved on from Matthew. Oh no.

"Is that rose that I smell?" I ask

"Uh.. no, its a herb, its nice huh?"

I nod, looking pleased wih Stefan for giving her something, sweet guy.

He then pulls out another box, "And, this is for you, for being such a good friend, the best friend" He smiled

He gave me this necklace, quite similar to Elena's except mine had a red carving in it instead of a green one like Elena's.

"Thanks Stef budd!" I smile

Just then I hear a fight start to break out, and its Jeremy and Tyler!

For god sake, I run over to Jeremy and try to pull him off, "Dick!'

I push Jeremy, "What the hell Jeremy!"

"I'm fine"!

"Yeah, you smell fine, mom and dad would have wanted you to be a role model for me like Elena is, not.. this!"

"Just stop okay!"

I see Stefan's hand and Elena takes care of it,

"I'm just going to go and get some bandages, I'll be right back!"

I walk to the car and turn around and Damon is right infront of me!  
He was so creepy, especialy after the dream, I cant look him straigh in the eye..

"God, you scared me, what are you doing here?"

He whispers, "Hiding from Caroline"

I whisper back, "And why is that?"

"I needed a break, she talks more than I can listen"

"That could be a sign"

"And.. she's awfully young"

"Shes the same age as me"

"I dont see it going anymore, Id think she's drive me crazy

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first day of school and that means something to me."

"Dully noted, sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable, thats not my intention"

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldnt put an alternative meaning behind every word you say"

"I do have other intentions, but so do you,"

"Oh really"

"You want me"

I look suprised, did he just say that! Maybe i did, but he didnt know that..  
"Excuse me Damon?"

" I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me."

I start to lean in, looking at his lips, he looked so perfect right now, but then I realise that he's just getting what he wants and I'd hurt Caroline.

So I slapped him.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan and Elena here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Elizabeth".

I walk away feeling proud. Score for Jordan!

THIRD PERSON POV:

"Not tonight, Im done with you"

"Nice trick with Jordan. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?"

"Does it matter?" Stefan answered

"Guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way.. or I could just eat her".

"No your not going to hurt her, Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be."

"Whos pretending?"

"Then kill me"

"Im tempted"

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Elizabeth is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity."

JORDANS POV:

I walk to my room and jump into bed feeling the soft sheets on my skin, I smile, and then frown form Damons remark today.

Ew.

I start to fall asleep..

THIRD PERSON POV:

I caress her cheek, shes so beautiful when shes asleep, she is nothing like Elizabeth or Katherine, I smirk and then dissapear watching her from her window.

Jordan Gilbert.

I will make you mine.

**LIKE? R/R**


	4. Family Ties

JORDAN GILBERT

**Hey people! How are you liking the story? I need more reviews, or do you think I should just stop doing this story? I'm going to add in a whole lot of my STUFF in it :) So enjoy x**

CHAPTER 4 - FAMILY TIES

I wake up to a really nice day, I pull the covers off me and open my curtains, it was blue. The nice kind of blue too, not the ugly blue thats about to rain kind.

I liked this.

I put on some mini denim shorts, a tank top and some flats. I would not wear heels like Caroline!

I have no idea how she even wears them to be honest.

I straighten my hair and I feel the necklace that Stefan gave me.

It was so pretty I couldn't help but smile, he was a really good boyfriend to Elena and a great friend to me.

I apply some makeup and gloss I walk down stairs and hear Elena and Jenna talking

"Scum ball, scum bucket"

Jenna made me laugh when she made up new names

"Logan Fell, ugh did you mom ever tell you why I moved away from here?"

I then piped up and said, "Him? Oh no way, he's cute" I said sarcastically

"He is not cute, what are you doing Elena?"

I looked over to Elena who was fiddling with stuff from our family's heritage

"Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" I walk over and asked her playing with it, I always loved this ring, it was so beautiful with a red gem and a gold band

"Originally it was great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena told me trying to sound smart, I smiled and giggled

Then Jeremy came down looking like a train wreck

"How much do you think this stuff is worth on E-bay?"

"Your not going to find out" Elena told him straight

His face was priceless

"This stuff is mom and dad's, you can't just give it away Elena?"

"And you think putting this stuff on E-Bay is not giving away, take your own advice Jer" I said

He swoled at me

"I'm not giving it away, it's called a loan Jeremy, look it up"

"Whatever" Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked back up the stairs

"Well that ruined my mood for the day" Elena said grabbing the ring off me

I swallow and pour some coffee for myself, this was going to be a long day

I go to the grill with Elena at lunch time

"So is Stefan your date to the Founder's Party?" I ask her already knowing the answer, her face beamed with excitement, I rolled my eyes

We sit at a booth and Elena starts rambling on about her dress and Stefan and the party, I space out and look over to where Tyler and his family are eating at, he is just so hot, I can't stop staring at him

Then Vicki go's over, what is with her? She go's for my brother then him

She's like the town bike, I mean, I love the girl and everything but god

Then Bonnie and Caroline come and Bonnie hugs Elena and so on

I smile and move over so Caroline is sitting beside me

I notice the scarf she's wearing, she must be into scarves at the moment

I then go back to reality and listen to there conversation

"Your taking Damon to the Founder's Party? What about me?"Bonnie said, sounding really desperate to be honest

"Go with Elena" Caroline says playing with her straw

I just roll my eyes

"I'm going with Stefan" Elena said, smiling, she's still beaming. I'm happy for her and everything, I just wish she wouldn't rub it into my face so much!

"Then go with Jordan?"

Bonnie looks at me, I smile at her, "Bonnie Bennett, would you be my date to the Founder's Party"

Bonnie giggles, "Of course I will Miss Gilbert"

I smile, and then turn towards Caroline, "What about your mom? Is she ok with you bring Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" She said to me, I sensed abit of arrogance in her voice like she was annoyed with me or something?

Bonnie then said, "He's an older sexy danger guy"

Elena then got up to go to the bathroom, I smile at her as she leaves

"Damon's not dangerous. You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-Rooted drama."

"Like..?" Bonnie pressed

For some strange reason I wanted to know too

"Ok, but you can't tell Elena, seriously Jordan, if you tell, I'll be dead" She looked serious

"No, you know what I don't want to know, I'm going to get another drink"

After about 30 minutes, we go home.

I run up to my room and look at myself in my mirror

Was I pretty? Like, won't don't guys ever come towards me, why don't they ever talk to me?

I sigh, I have boobs, I have a nice face, I have long legs, so why dont they come to me?

I then hear a knock on my door

I run down to get it.

No way, it was Tyler.

"Hey.. Jordan right? I'm here for my mom, I'm supposed to pick up something?"

God, he forgot my name.

I walk over to the bench and pass it to him, "Just be careful with this stuff okay?"

I then hear Jeremy's voice, great.

"Yeah, be careful dick"

"Not now guys, please"

"I'm fine, he's just being a punk, oh and by the way, sorry about the other night, I was drunk and.."

"Don't worry about it" I said, kinda feeling abit sad and used

"Yeah dont worry about it, and leave my sister alone" Jeremy comes back in

"I think you should go, tell your mom I'll see her tonight"

He ignored me completely and looked to Jeremy, "Would it actually make a difference if I told you I liked Vicki?"

"Not even if you meant it"

And he slammed the door in his face

I just rolled my eyes and walked back upstairs feeling pathetic

Why would I even think that Tyler would like me?

It was about 4 and Elena and I decided to get ready, Bonnie came over aswell and got ready with us

"What was it you needed to tell me Bonn?"

"Ok, but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story."

"Uh-ha"

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues."

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And Damon was dating a girl names Elizabeth. And that drove Stefan mad, so he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine and Elizabeth. He filled there heads with all these lies until finally it worked, and they turned against Damon and they both went running to Stefan."

"That sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's." I said putting on my black dress, it went mid thigh and was strapless, I curled my hair and put my makeup on, I had smoky eyes and red lipstick

"I just wanted you to know."

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business."

I said, "Yeah, I think Stefan's a good guy, and he makes Elena happy which is good too, don't believe everything that Caroline says Bon, you know how she is"

"Yeah your right Jordan" She smiled, but I could still tell that she was thinking the same thing that everyone else was thinking, was it true?

THIRD PERSON POV:

"It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud." Damon said smirking

"Yes, being a 150-Year-Old teenager Has been the height of my happiness." Stefan said while drinking his drink

"You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate. 1864. You and Elizabeth were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her."

"My happiness was short-Lived, as you well know."

" I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek. And what she really wanted was... Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself, huh?"

Damon was about to drink his drink when he poured it out

" I admire your effort, Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used. I thought we were having a moment. I have to go to the party angry. Who knows what I'll do?"

JORDAN'S POV:

I walk in with Bonnie into the house, this house was breath taking, I smile, remebering all the times when I was younger

I look straight ahead, and there was Damon, he looked really good aswell.. I mean I have to admit, he was hot, but he was such a creep, trying to kiss me when he was with Caroline.

Ew

I was wondering if he was looking at me though, I turned around and started laughing with Bonnie

Then Matt came over and kissed me on the cheek and said that I looked really pretty, he was to cute

I looked over to Damon again, and.. what was in his eye? Jealousy? No way!

I tell Bonnie I was going to the bathroom, but really I was going to look at the History

I go up the stairs and look at my parents rings, I touched them, I remember dad took it off once and he had a tan line, he would always make me happy

Stefan and Elena then come over

"Your parents?" He asked me and Elena

"Theres alot of History here" Elena said

I start reading the registry of the first Founding Party,

"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration." Wow, look, it's the original guest registry. Look at all these familiar names—Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? And, Stefan Salvatore?"

I look over to Stefan and see Damon, Caroline and Bonnie coming up the stairs

"The Original Salvatore Brothers, you know, our ancestors, tragic story"

"It's boring, really'

Stefan said, quite fast,

"It's not boring, I'd love to know more about your family Stefan" Elena was making that face, god I hated it when she did that.

"Well I'm bored and Damon won't dance with me, can I steal your date Elena?"

"Uhhh, if he wants too"

"Sure" Stefan said, I noticed in his voice he really didn't want to go

"Elena, lets dance too, this party is borin me aswell"

Elena smiled at me before she left

I turned back to the History ignoring Damons presence

" I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm... Acting out, trying to punish Stefan."

"For what? He hasn't done anything"

"It's all in the past. I don't even want to bring it up. Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers. The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town. Until the war. There was a battle here—"

"The battle of willow creek." I said, trying to sound smart

"Right."

"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside."

"What the history books left out was the people that were killed. They weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had a couple of people they loved very much in that church. And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood"

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"

"Woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

He looked at me in this sort of way.. Lust It looked like it..

"Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but Elena or I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out."

He moves closer towards me, my back is against the table now, and he puts his hands on either side of the table,

"I hope so too"

He's lieng, I can sense it

"Maybe we should get back to the party" I said and he moved, he held his arm out, I took it, feeling like he wouldn't take no for an answer

"What'd we miss?" Damon said walking towards Stefan, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie

"Nothing, we were just chatting, drink Damon?" Stefan said, seeming nice, ?

"No thanks I'l pass"

I had a bright idea, "Stefan, do you ave another dance in you?" I said

Elena smiled, I could feel she was liking the way Stefan and I got along

"Absoulutley" He smiled at me

Elena and Bonnie went to the bar

Stefan and I were dancing and I could feel Damon's eyes on my back

"I hope Damon didn't bother you, I know how he gets Jordan, and you don't need that"

"No actually, he was fine, he even apoligized for the night at the game, he even explained why he is the way he is and it all go's back to Elizabeth and Katherine"

"

" Hmm."

"So tell me about her. What happened?"

"It's not something I like to talk about."

"I get that. I do. I just want you to know that you can. I mean, Elena wants to know you and so do I, I want to be good friends with you Stefan, I'd want to talk to you about stuff, and I want you to do the same."

"I know. Thank you."

The truth is, Stefan... I don't really know that much about you, and I'm still deciding whether or not your good for my sister" I joked.

I dont think he got the joke because we stopped dancing

"Damon said something, didn't he? He likes to play games and cause trouble, Jordan"

Why was he getting dramitc over this?

"This isn't about Damon, it's about Elena trying to get to know you. Look, you're the mystery guy, and I guess Elena likes that. But with mystery comes secrets, and this thing with Katherine and Elizabeth"

"Let it go, I dont want to talk about it" He says to me sternly

I'm not one to let go with things

"Well, then, say something about yourself. Anything. Otherwise, Elena's left with nothing but what other people tell her, and let me tell you something, its not good"

I say being serious

"Don't you see what Damon has done here? He's trying to get you to turn against me."

I was getting fed up with him blaming Damon with everything

"Well then I guess it's working" I walk away, I feel his stare on my back

I walk inside to see Bonnie by herself,

"This is my fault, I planned doubt"

"It's not your fault. I just—I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of Elena and Stefan, and then that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty."

Bonnie looks down

"I'm going to go and fix my make up, be back in a minute"

I walk into the powder room and Caroline is there

"Hey, how are things with Elena and Stefan?"

"Great, just great"

"Really? Well my radar must be off because I've been getting some weird signals from then"

I look at her and was about to say something when I notice something on her neck, it looked like a... bite mark?

"What is that?"

"Hmm?" I try to pull her scarf off but she dosen't let me

I pull her cardi down and see a bite mark!

"What happened?"

"Nothing ok?"

"That is not nothing, did Damon hurt you?"

I see more bite marks on her shoulders

"Just leave me alone Jordan, why do you have to get into everyone's business!"

Anger starts to boil in me, I walk outside towards Damon, he smirks when he see's me coming, that smirk is gone when I push him

"There is something seriously wrong with you. You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her."

I feel so much better, now I just have to find Stefan, he was right, everything he said about Damon was right

I see Elena and tell her about it and tell her to tell Stefan

I walk around the back to see Caroline crying, I hug her

Everythings going to be okay, Damon needs to leave her alone.


	5. Your undead to me

JORDAN GILBERT

**Hey I need more reviews on this story guys! **

**BTW ELENA KNOWS THAT STEFAN AND DAMON ARE VAMPS!**

**Or should I finish it?**

****CHAPTER 5 - YOUR UNDEAD TO ME

I wake up feeling greater than ever then hearing a strage voice from my bathroom, I get up to see who it is and its Vicki! That slut! She's playing Tyer and my brother at the same time, god she just needs to choose already!

"I-I'm sorry, I'm almost done." The slut stutters, god what was with her? She dosen't have to go around and be the town bike!

"It's-it's ok. It's not like I have to get ready for school or anything" I roll my eyes and shut the door

Jeremy seriously needed a reality check, Vicki was just using him, everyone could see that.

I run down the stairs still in my pygama's because I want to have a shower before I go to school, I run into Jenna and Elena in the kitchen talking.

"Jenna! Are you aware of what's going on upstairs?" I ask sounding parently that I shouldn't have

"Uh-huh." Elena answers for her,

" And you have no problem with the fact that a 16 year old boy has a girl he just slept with in his room"

I really couldn't get over it, maybe I should just bring boys over too, to spend the night

"He could be craftier about it, at least make an effort to sneak her in and out. Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner."

"Oh, so you're actually going to do it. You're gonna go out with Logan." Elena said

I choke on my cerial, what the hell, everyone has dates and boyfriends and I have nothing, I couldnt stand this anymore, I run upstairs and start to get dressed and have a shower, I walk out and feel clean, better than before, but I have the smell 'slut' in my bathroom. Yay.

Elena and I walk into school, I see Caroline, after our chat the other night, I felt like we bonded, Caroline isn't so bad, so I yell out her name, and she completly ignores me! "Bitch" I mutter

Elena slaps my arm, I listen into Caroline's conversation

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean, it's a fund raiser, for god's sake."

Unbelievable. It's like nothing happened." I say feeling totally abandaned, I thought Caroline and I could start being close, this day was not going well for me.

Then Stefan came up to us, oh brother! I can't handle Elena's crap right now

"Hey" thats all Stefan can say. God he was a deliquent.

"Hey. You know, I gotta go. Be somewhere right now." I say awkwardly, rolling my eyes as I walked away. Relationships, who needs em.

It was after school and I seriously needed a drink or something, so I went to Mystic Grill hoping to find some one there! Only Matt, cute Matt. He was so good to Elena, but she wanted more.

Matts always been there for me as well, he is really bulky in a way as well.

I go up to him and ask," Hey, Matt, um, where is everyone?"

"I have no idea? If you want to kill some time, um, you can rack. Come on. We haven't played in forever. I'll let you break."

He's right, we ued to play when Elena and him dated but now, we never did talk, so I agree, wanting to beat his ass anyway

We start to play and I start talking to Matt about Vicki

"And there's Vicki, all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up, when really it is!"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie. Your brother and my sister, that's weird." Matt agree'd, it was weird that we were talking, but I felt like I could talk to Matt about anything, I know he'll always be here when I need him and I thanked him for that.

I check my phone and have no texts, god where the hell is everyone!?

Matt say's exactly what I'm thinking, "I should be having girl talk with Elena at this minute, Nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you." I smile

I shoot the black ball and win, I smile to myself

"Good. I mean, it's not like we were ever best friends or anything." Matt says like its completly obvious

I blush

"Ok. You prbably think this is weird but What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

Matt looks at me, "Why whats he done?"

"Not any thing, not to me anyway. He's just so secretive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want Elena to know, which makes me want to know all the more. You know how I get with Elena's boyfriends?"

" Oh yeah, I do. Like what? Like that he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?

"No, of course not. But what do we know about him, really?"

"He's great at football. A little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy."

So you think I'm just being paranoid, sue me for being a loving sister"

"I think you should talk to him and ask him what his deal is"

Just then Stefan comes over with Elena, cute couple, I roll my eyes

"Talk to who?"

"What happened?" Elena sounds mommy type. Idont like it

"Where were use?"

"We got. held up" Elena said sounding suspicious

"There was this thing with my uncle." Stefan quickly said

I turned to Elena and said, "And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?"

Matt intervenes, "Ok. You three have fun."

"We're really sorry. It was unavoidable Jordan, we just got.. held up" Stefan answers for my sister, god I'm over the secrets

"What was unavoidable, what was it Elena?" I pressed, they looked at each other, knowing that they wern't oging to tell me, I said, "Okay" and started to leave

"Oh, uh, Jordan, please.. dont get dramitic." Elena said

" No, Elena don't you get it? Every question that I ask him gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that use are afraid to tell me?"

Just then an old man walks up to Stefan, I dont recognise this guy

"I know you. My God."

"I'm sorry?"

"I know you. How can it be?"

"I think you have the wrong person, sir." Elena sticks up for her boyfriend which I roll eyes at, can she not make things so obvious?

"You haven't aged a day." The old man continued, aged? How is that possible..?

"I'm sorry. Excuse me. Hey, can we- can we take you home and we can talk about it? Is that ok?"

Elena starts to push me towards the door, "Hey can we talk about this at home Jordan please?"

"Wait, what was that?"

"I-I don't know. uh, nothing." Stefan finally has something to say, they're both pathetic.

"Right, nothing. Ok, um... I gotta go, Elena. Excuse me."

I dont say anything to Stefan because he pissed me off today, so did Elena actually. I tell her ever little thing and she cant tell me something, but for some reason, something is making me not want to know, is that instincts or?

I'm in my room now writing in my diary

_"I tried. I want so much to make things right, but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you dont know can hurt you"_

__I put my diary down deep in thought when Jeremy comes in,

"You ok?"

Please dont act like you care, your just happy cos your getting layed

"Is Vicki in there?" I ask snobbly,

"Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?" He had a grin on his face, if this was whats making him happy then... I cant believe im thinking this, but I'll let her in.

"I'm miserable." I say, in reality I am, nothing ever go's right for me.

"Well, you should go get something to eat." I look to him and realise he's right, I walk down to the kitchen just slobbing along, I really didnt feel like walking, I walk into the kitchen to find Elena and Stefan there cooking pasta, great lovers dinner, I roll my eyes

"What are you making, smells good"

"Dinner. Elena told me that Chicken Parmesan is one of your favorites, and I happen to be a good cook. The Italian roots demand it. I can even make my own homemade mozzarella. Only tonight, it is unfortunately store bought. Sorry."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish."

"You want to know me, right? You want to see if I'm good for Elena? Well, I figure if you're going to hate me, you should at least, um, know who you're hating. So let's start with Katherine and Elizabeth"

Elena then said, "Stefan... you dont have to.."

Stefan ignored Elena and carried on,

"They were the... the most beautiful girls that I had ever met. They had this perfect olive skin. And Elizabeth had this laugh. It was ridiculous. I mean, her laugh made you laugh. And she was fun. She knew how to have a good time. But Katherine was also very impatient and entitled and selfish, and, um, impulsive. Enter Damon. He claims that he was Elizabeth first. I don't know. I do know that I did some things that...I'm not proud of. And my biggest regret... Is not being able to make it right before they died, which is something I regret forver" He looks to me, I swallow

He then carries on,

"I'm an avid reader, a huge Fitzgerald fan, "The Great Gatsby", his masterpiece. But I'm no snob. I love some good Grisham. You probably wont know the reader, your like 16. I think Seinfeld is the best American television show for the past 50 years, but I love Lucy is all-time. "The loving cup" episode was the best, I think. Huge Scorsese fan. I can watch Taxi Driver over and over again."

"Here, let me." Elena says smiling as she takes over chopping the garlic, I can tell she loves Stefan

"As far as music, it's pretty much across the board. Um, Dylan, Hendrix, Patsy, Willie. A little Kanye. You know what? I even like that one Miley song."

I look at Elena and shes giggling, I smile

Elena the klutz she is cuts herfinger with the knife

"Ow! Ahh."

"You ok? um..." I walk over to hand and grab her hand and put it under the sink, I look up to the window and see Stefan'sface, it ooks deminoic.

"Your face.." I say, lost for words, Elena looks at me and rubs her fingers and tells me to quickly get her a plaster

"I-I, uh, I think I got something in my eye."

"Stefan. Hey. Stefan! Um, I think that my paranoia has turned into full-blown hallucinations." I smile a bit, I feel bad now, questioning him, it was not my relationship

Elena then kisses Stefan, I smile

I eat my pasta and thank Stefan, I then go to bed and fall into a heavy sleep, I have a dream that Damon is there and that he is in pain, and he wont go away, he wont stop bugging me in my dream

I wake up and go for a shower thinking about my dream constantly, I forgot about my necklace I took it off last night.

I put my two piece bikini on and mini shorts and go to the car wash

Elena and I are standing with Bonnie while Caroline is talking to us

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not."

"No we are not."

Stefan then arrives, I feel happy, he was a cool guy, and he is funny, I see why elena likes him

"Hi."

"Hey" Elena says kissing him

"The event is called sexy suds, you know." I say

"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan says looking at me then back to Elena

"And judged, yeah. Thanks Jordan"

" Wow."

"I'm sorry, but I guess you're going to have to take that off."

Oh god, I had to get out of there, I was about to puke

I go over to Matt, he's staring at Stefan and Elena, I rolled my eyes

"uh-uh, no. None of that tortured pining stuff." I say

"I'm just observing."

"Mm-hmm."

Elena then called to me, "Hey we're out of towels!"

"I'll go get some more. Mind the money." I say

I walk through the hallways at school and I see Damons shadow and he says to me, "Help me"

"Jordan, Jordan, help me. Jordan. Help me. Help me."

I then start walking to where the voice told me, it was like I was getting pulled, all I could hear was Damons voice, Jordan, help me. Jordan. Help me.

I was inside and walked to the cellear

"Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?"

"Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please."

"You bit me."

"You liked it. Remember?"

Everything was feeling strange, he bit me.

" Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways"

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that your not wearing that necklace, you won't remember what you're about to do.

"What am I about to do?"

I felt like I was in a trance

"You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door."

I start to unlatch the door

Then a guy comes in and trys to shut it but Damon snaps his neck, I just stand there, completly frozen.

A tear slips out of my eyes, I cant move, I never can again. I start breathing loud, I run to the guy on the ground, and then I feel a presence behind me, I stand up and see Damon, he licks his lips then bites me!

The pain was describable, it hurt so bad, everything around me started to go dizzy and I felt tired, I blacked out.

I woke and blacked out again, I felt like I was in the woods

I woke again and turned to see Damon, he was stroking my face and smiling at me

I heard him say,

"You look just like her.."

**DONE! SOOOOOOO WOW, WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? READ TO FIND OUT :) R/R PLEASE XXX**


	6. Lost girls

THE OTHER GILBERT

**I just re - named this story, just because I felt like it :)**

**Anyways, enjoy :)**

CHAPTER 6 - LOST GIRLS

I black in and out, looking at flames and bodies, I slam my eyes shut not being able to look, this is not possible, I must be in a dream or something because this is'nt possible.

I then feel a rush of wind, I can hardly breathe, and I feel as though I'm on a bed, I slowly open my eyes to see Damon's staring back at me

I push him away, "Le-leave me alone!"

He sighs, "You know Jordan, this could be fun'

I look at him in pity, I'm a 15 year old girl, how can this be fun?

I roll my eyes and step back, "Wh-wat are you"

"I'm a vampire, you were going to know this sooner or later"

I shake my head, tears started filling in my eyes

"No no no, you cant be, I cant be here, I need to go home"

I feel like I cant move at all, like I've been stuck into this place

"Jordan, don't be scared of me, its okay, I would NEVER hurt you, I just needed a little blood fix for myself, really, I promise"

Tears were dripping down down, "How can I trust you? I don't even know you now?"

"Because whatever I say, I keep my word Jordan, especially to you" He smirks

I dont say anything, because I dont know what to say to that..

He just told me he's a freaking vampire! And I'm about to trust him..

I slowly nod.

"How bout you go for a shower hmm? Probably make you feel better"

I nod again running up to the room.

I should be scared shouldn't I? But for some reason... I'm not.

Stefan's Pov:

I walk with Elena through the ruins at the old Salvatore Estate.

"So tell me Stefan, what was Elizabeth and Katherine like?"

I sigh, I still remember the day we all met, it felt like yesterday when my life turned

"Well, when Katherine and Elizabeth came to the Estate, our father was thrilled, he loved woman, and when our mother died, he was far from excited, but when Damon and I met them both, it was like... something, I cant explain it, but it was magic. Then I realised what they were, and that made me love them both even more"

"So.. you and Damon both dated them together?"

I nod feeling ashamed and dirty.

"I know that sounds wrong and delusional, but it wasn't us, it was them, at first I thought Elizabeth was a nice girl, you see, Elizabeth was Katherine's sister, and they... they were conceiving together, but when Elizabeth was alone, she was bright and young and naive, she didn't know what her sister was doing to her, she was making her a bad person"

"So Katherine made Elizabeth into a vampire?"

"Elizabeth and Katherine are older than us, by 200 years"

I saw Elena's face, she was just pure shock

I pick up Damon's ring from the ruins

"Your not giving it back to him are you?"

"That's what I forgot to tell you, I have too"

"What!?"

"Elena, he'll just retaliate the only way he knows how to hurt me.. to hurt us?"

"And how is that?"

"By hurting Jordan"

JORDANS POV:

I walk out of the shower, Damon was right, it did feel better.

I slowly walk down to the parlour and see Damon having a drink, he looks up and smiles at me, a smile that I've never seen on him before

I smile back for some reason

"Feel better?" He asked me

I nod again

I sit down on the couch, and look at his drink, if I was going to be here for a while then I'd like a drink

"Can I have one?"

He looks at me, and tilts his head, "Really?"

"Yeah, if I'm going to be here for a long time, then I might as well have a bit of fun"

Then the smirk comes back, "Sure"

He pours me scotch, I think

"Thanks"

I drink it all, just all down in one hit

He pours me another one and another one

I think I'm semi drunk by this point and I felt like dancing

"You know Damon, since your a vampire and all, you should totally turn some music on so we can get this party started!"

He smirks at me, and tilts his head

Then he's on the stairs and the musics going, he's dancing with his shirt open, god he was so hot

I start dancing as well, he comes down and starts dancing with me, I was laughing and having a good time when a slow song comes on

He pulls me into him, I put my hands around his neck, I have no idea why I'm being so friendly for, he's dangerous, and I'm not protected!

"You know, your being awfully nice even though you just found out that I'm a vampire"

I suck in a breath, "Well, you said that you wouldn't hurt me soo.."

He stopped and looked at me, "And I keep my promises"

We were inches away, our noses were pretty much touching, I moved away when I heard the door slam in,

"Damon!"

I pushed him away, and Stefan and Elena came rushing in,

"Heres your ring, now leave her alone, come on Jordan"

I took one last look at Damon's face, it was expression-less, like he had lost for words.

I got pulled into the car and got home, Elena and Stefan were talking to me about vampire's and how I should wear my necklace and never take it off because Damon probably compelled me tonight.

But I know he didn't.

Because he promised.

**OKAY LIKE?**

**R/R PLEASE**


	7. Haunted

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Hey people, enjoy this chapter kay! R/R**

CHAPTER 7 - HAUNTED

I wake up and instantly think about Damon, what was this? A little school crush, god no, I had to get him out of my head, I needed some one else, not that lunatic, for god sakes, he kiddnapped me?!

I get up and head for the bathroom, I walk in and Jeremy is there, "Sorry" I mumble

"Algoods, I'm going to the police station to look for Vicki with the search party"

"Right, shouldn't you be coming to school?"

"Your kidding me"

"You shouldn't skip school Jer, if they find her they'll text you"

"Yeah whatever, your just a kid, you won't understand" He says walking to his room

I mumble under my breath, "You have no idea what I understand"

I brush my teeth and have a shower, I walk out and put my jeans and leather jacket on, I straighten my hair and leave it down

I need to see Stefan, just to have answers, Damon turning Vicki after I left was not okay?!

I mean, she had her life, and thats all been taken away from her. I walk downstairs to see Elena eating, "Hey, are you going straight to school?" I ask her

"Yeah, I have a assighment to study for, have it first period" She smiles at me

I nod, "I'm going to Stefan's to talk to him about something okay?"

She looks at me, "You have your necklace on right?"

I look at her, "Of course mom" I roll my eyes at Elena

I walk out eating some toast and walk to the Boarding house, it takes 15 minutes to get there, I dont mind, its kinda refreshing to walk

I get to the front door and knock, hoping Damon won't answer.

But he does.

I dont let him say anything, "Is Stefan here?"

"Yep"

"Can I come in?"

"And good morning to you, little miss, 'i'm on a mission" He smirks at me

Can he not remember the other night? We almost kissed..

That got me pissed, I turn to him and say, "How can you be so arrogant and glib after what you've done?"

"And how can you be brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"You said you'd never hurt me, you promised"

"Promises can be broken"

I got taken aback, his face was serious. I was used to the joke Damon, I then straightened up and said,

"If you wanted me dead then I'd be dead"

"Yes you would"

"But I'm not"

"Yet" He said with a stern tone that said this conversation is over.

I blink a couple of times and said, "Where is Stefan?"

"He's upstairs singing Africa by Toto, knock yourself out"

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the door, I stared until he closed the door, I don't think I find him attractive anymore, what he just said to me scared me.

I walk down the hall, "Stefan, Stefan?"

"Yes."

"Where is Vicki?"

"She's upstairs."

"What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

I say it sounding really worried.

"I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

" So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

I roll my eyes,

" I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe."

" How long is that?"

"I dont think I should be having this conversation with you, maybe with your sister"..

I rolled my eyes once again and Vicki came down, I looked at her, she looked the same but different, like all her flaws were gone and her perfections stood out

We sat down and she kept staring at me

"Hey mini Gilbert, its so weird because you look so much like Elena"

I nodded my head slightly smiling, "Thanks I think?"

Stefan came in with coffee, "Thanks" I say to him, I needed info

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom ? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead."

"Ahhh, I'll be back, I'll go get her some more" Stefan walked away awkwardly.

God I hated it when he did that

Vicki then comes back in with her phone, "Its okay, my bodys just real funky at the moment"

She puts the phone to her ear

"Who are you calling?"

"Your brother"

I roll my eyes, seriously?

"Vicki, I know you want to see him, but what about if you lose control around him, I know you would never want to hurt Jeremy, why dont we leave it a couple of days? I know you miss him and all, just for his safety? You can text him and say 'I'm just taking a couple of days for vacation' and then when your ready, and when your certain that you wont hurt him, use can meet each other again, half way"

Vicki looked at me, I hope I didn't set her off

She smiled again, "You know your right, its just... Jeremy's always been there for me, and... I know I wont lose control around him, I'll leave it for a few hours and then I'll text him, I think I really like Jeremy Jordan, you cant keep me away from him, you know?"

I breathed in, "I have to go Stefan"

"Wait, Jordan, she can't see Jeremy, she could hurt him.."

"Or worse" I said

"I have to go, I'll tell Elena to call you bye Stefan"

He watched me leave as I walked away

I went home deciding I didn't want to go to school, I saw Jeremy texting, I knew it was Vicki

"Maybe we should go to the carnival?"

Jeremy nodded, I hoped Vicki wasn't out.

I change into a nurses costume, it was quite short, I put my hair down and curled it, and then put the hat on that goes with it.

We arrive at the carnival, and I see Damon looking at me smirking and licking his lips.

God he was such a creep

I look over to see Matt and Elena talking, at least theyre talking

I walk over to them to see Damon standing in front of me, "Hello, you look... sexy"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, please.

"What? Its true, not gonna lie"

"Damon, I have to go talk with my sister okay"

He stepped aside and smirked

"Oh and I didn't forget about the other night, when we almost... kissed"

I swallowed and walked away feeling his eyes hot on my back

"Hey where is Jeremy?" I ask Elena

"He's gone missing, help us look?"

I nod and walk in a different direction to the others

I run to the back entrance and I see him... he's with Vicki.

Shit. He's he's biting him I think!

"Jeremy! Vicki stop!"

I pick up the piece of wood and try to hit her with it

She looks at me with anger and picks me up and throws me to the wall, I hit my head. Hurt like a bitch

I quickly get up, everything was spinning, I put my hand on my head and feel blood

I run over to Jeremy and grab him and run

I then feel hands on my face and then teeth sinking in me

"Ahhhhhhh!" I scream

I drop to the ground feeling tired, all I see is Vicki dead body and Jeremy crying

"Vicki, Vicki!" Jeremy scremed

"Jeremy, its okay"

I try to get up, I stand shaking and hold him

"Stefan please get him out of here"

I sit down next to Vicki's body while Stefan is on the phone to Damon and pulling Jeremy away, she was just a girl, she was so young, only a year ollder than me, she had everything going for her, she was pretty, and everything. And Damon did this, me and Vicki were quite close as well. Damon will pay

I started to cry and cry, I saw Damon walking up to me

"You should go, I got this" He said

I looked at him coldly, how could he just say that? Vicki was human and he killed her, he's killed alot of people..

"You did this, this is your fault" I said to him shaking and crying

"You confuse me with someone who cares"

I try to hit him because my anger started to overflow me, he was cold. Nothing in him was good.

He grabbed my arms tightly and looked at me, "None of this matter to me Jordan"

I shake my head at him, " People die around you! It matters and you know it Damon!"

I hit him on the face, he looks at me with rage in his voice

"You should go, your wounds are bleading and you NEED to leave"

I stand up and look at him, disquited, I run away and bump into Matt

Oh god, poor Matt

"Your a good brother Mat" I smile

He shruggs his shoulders, "She probably went home"

I nod and walk away from him, I run home and walk inside

Elena and Stefan are there, "Where is he?"

"His room"

I walked in and he was sitting on his bed crying, I had never seen my brother cry like this since mom and dad.

"Do you know what happened tonight?"

"I dont... why?" He is shaking his head

I feel so sorry for him

Elena comes in, and I am hugging Jeremy

She looks at us and shakes her head, she looks down and walks out

"Its okay Jer, we're here, I love you"

Damon then comes in, what the hell?!

He tels me to get out?

No.

"How bout you get out, your the monstor?"

He looks down and grabs Jeremy and stares at him compelling him to forget Vicki, I am astonished, how dare he do this?

He pulls me out of the room and I yell at him, "What the hell?!"

"Elena told me to do this?"

"Its not her choice Damon, its his, he would've gotten through it, how dare she!"

I walk outside in rage, Damon is following me

I walk outside and turn to Elena, "How dare you? Taking away his memory of Vicki, he loved her Elena, and you took that away! That was HIS choice, not your's!"

"He's just a kid Jordan, I had to do whats best!"

"What's best? This isn't whats best Elena, you took away Jeremy's choice, you took away Vicki, a girl who he loved Elena, he loved her, it was his first love?"

"Jordan, he was suffering"

"He would of got through it Elena! This is'nt best? What if your choice was taken away, hm Elena?"

I look to Damon and Stefan, "Take away our memories"

"WHAT? NO" Elena yelled

"Yes Elena, your suffering and so am I, its for the best" I rip off mine and Elena's necklace and throw it on the ground

"Do it"

Elena shook her head

I looked at her and said, "Exactly, you dont want it done to you, so why do it on him? Your a hypocrite Elena and I cant stand to be around you at the moment" I grab my necklace and walk into the house up to my room and cry, just in my pillow.

Stuff Elena and stuff the Salvatore Brothers.

**LIKE? R/R PLEASE**


	8. 162 Candles

THE OTHER ORIGINAL

**Hey guys, I need reviews on this story, some people should say that I should just drop it and delete it but I need everyone else's opinions.**

**Okaay? Anyway enjoy...**

CHAPTER 8 - 162 CANDLES

I wake up in my costume, ugh I must've slept in it. I peel it off and jump into the shower, I get out and put my tee and jeans on and my denim jacket, I head downstairs not wanting to talk to anyone

Then Bonnie grabs me and brings me upstairs into Elena's room.

What the hell Bonnie?!

"I have to show you guys something"

I shake my head confused

She then rips Elena's pillow, Elena was about to say something when the feathers went up into the air, my eyes widen.

"It's true, me being psychic, Im a witch"

I put my hands to the feathers and touch the, this was so cool!

"I believe you" Elena says

"So do I" I smile at Bonnie

"Why did you tell us?"

"Because.. use are my best friends.."

I hugged her, we both hugged her, it was a group hug, she was amazing

Bonnie then said she had to go but she will call us later

Elena then turned to me and said, "Jordan, I'm sorry, your right, I shouldn't of took his choice away, but it has made him a better person, he's even doing his home work now? And I know that taking away his memorie of Vicki was wrong too, thats why I'm apoligizing, I was wrong this time"

I understood Elena, she was just doing whats right for Jeremy, but I knew she didn't have to take his choice away.

I nod, and say, "I'm sorry too Elena, I didnt want to yell at you, I was just angry, with everything thats happened"

She hugs me and I hug her back, she pulls away and smiles, "Should we go to Stefan's and tell him that we're sisters for life again?" She says laughing

I laugh too, and nod. "I love Stefan, of course"

We arrive at the house and knock on the door, the door opens and a curly haired blonde is there wearing a towel!?

He was NOT cheating on my sister, no freaking way!

She then says, while looking at both of us, "How... what? Who..?"

"Ahhhh, I'm Elena and this is my sister Jordan, who are you?"

"Lexi, a friend of Stefan's" She says sounding confused

"Is he here?" I could sense anger in Elena's voice, I really hope this is'nt what it looks like

"He's in the shower, do you want to wait?"

"No" Elena says with a stern tone that took Lexi back

"I'll tell him use stopped by"

"Thats okay, thanks" She says pulling me out of the door with her

Woah was I suprised, was Stefan cheating on Elena?

THIRD PERSON POV:

Lexi walks into Stefan's room angry with a picture of Katherine and Elizabeth back in the 18'00's.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"What?"

"I just met Jordan and Elena, you have some explaining to do"

She throws the photo on the bed and Stefan looks at it sighing

" You have some serious emotional damage.

"No, it's not what you think. They're not Katherine and Elizabeth"

"Then they're related, 'cause they can all be twins or something"

"I don't know.

"You don't know or you didn't find out?

"No. Maybe. I don't want to know. I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine or Jordan to Elizabeth. Ok yes, yes the resemblance is what drew me in. But that's it. Katherine and Elena, and Jordan and Elizabeth, may look the same on the outside but on the inside they are completely different"

"So Elena is not a raging Bitch then, huh? And Jordan dosen't mess with someones head" Lexi says staing the obvious

"Jordan's a good person, she's self-less, kind, a great friend and her and Damon... they have this connection, I can tell. I know he would never hurt her"

Lexi then says, "Great, he probably wants in her pants"

"And Elena is ... Elena's _warm_ and she's...she's _kind_, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real... and honestly when I'm around her... I- I completely forget what I am."

_"Oh My god!_ You're in love with her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." He says smiling and thinking about her

JORDAN'S POV:

I am watching some tv when theres a knock at the door, I walk to the door to get it and Stefan is there...

I look at him, thinking what the hell are you doing here?

"Lexi said you and Elena came by and Elena seemed upset"

"Right.. the girl in the towel.."

He chuckled to himself, "She's 350 years old, nothing romanitc EVER"

I nod, wow 350 years old, thats along time.

"I'll get Elena for you.."

"And, I just wanted to apoligize for the other night when you were upset, we didn't have a right to do that to Jeremy and I am personally sorry"

I smile at him and hug him, "Thanks Stef, me too, I'm sorry as well"

Elena then comes down and Stefan tells her everything

I walk back to the living room and Elena then comes back in,

"It's Stefan's birthday"

I am suprised, I thought he would've told me at least!?

"Well, I think we should go to Carolines Party, for Stefan's b-day"

She nods, "Yeah, me too"

I smile, "Go get ready then!"

I run up to my room and put my black dress on, it came mid knee and it had thin straps, i loved this.

I then straightened my hair and put my makeup on, and my wedges

"Ready?" I yelled to Elena

"Yeah!"

We both got into the car and started driving there

"You look good tonight.." Elena told me

I look to her, "Thanks"

"Look, I know mom never gave you the sex talk and things like that.. but I'm going to put you on the pill okay?"

I look to her in horror, we were having this conversation now?

"What?"

"Well, I see how guys look at you at school and how Tyler was talking to you at that party and how every guy was staring at you at the car wash.. so It's better to be safe than not"

I looked away blushing, I really didn't want to speak about this

"And.. you look good tonight so yeah, I'm only trying to be a good sister an watch out for you, your getting to that age now where... you know.."

I nod, awkwardly, I loved Elena and everything but god

We arrived at the grill and walked inside, Elena immediantly runs to Stefan and hugs him, smiling and talking

Then I hear a voice behind me knowing who it was, Damon.

"Stefan smiling, alert the media" I turn around noticing his smirk right away

"Well... you haven't given him alot of reasons to be happy you know.."

He rolls his eyes and then checks me out

"By the way.. have I told you how hot you look"

I roll my eyes this time

"Please, just stop talking to me, and what did you do to Jeremys memory?"

"I took away his suffering Jordan" And he walked away

I stared at him in confusion

I look over to where Elena and Lexi are, I walk over to them, and say hi

She is ordering shots and see's me and orders another one

I think I like her

I grab my shot before Elena could say anything and drink it

"So your the famous Jordan that Damon can't keep his eyes off.."

I look at her in suprise, I knew Damon thought I was hot but what..?

"Uhhh.."

"Oh come on, it's true, he stares at you for a long period of time and then stops, thats Damons way of saying that he wants you"

I nod thinking to myself, W T F

Lexi and I talked more and more, I felt like I had really known the girl, she was smart and so nice!

I walk back over to where Elena was and talk to her, just then Liz and the rest of the police came in and injected Lexi!

We hurried outside to see Damon stake Lexi!

Then after they were done Stefan started going towards the car park to leave.

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!"

"No, you can't do that!" I say, I did like Damon, he was different, but he's evil

"Why are you trying to save him?! Jordan he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change! Not for you, not for anyone!"

"I'm not trying to save _him_, I'm trying to save _you_! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan."

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more."

"Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me." Elena then says

"No. You were right to stay away from me, both of you" He then hurries off into the night

I stamp my foot on the ground in frustration, Damon had really done it this time.

He had killed his best friend.

And he had pissed me off which wasn't a good way to get in my good books.

**DONE? LIKE R/R PLEASE**


	9. History Repeating

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Sorry, that I haven't updated for awhile! Been busy with school ect ect.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter, Damon and Jordan have some... sexual tension... I feel. lol**

CHAPTER 9 - HISTORY REPEATING

I wake up to my alarm clock, _'Wake up, wake up.' _God, that stupid alarm, I thumped it off, I really was in a bad mood.

I got up and put on my lacy white blouse and black skinny jeans and my converses.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked miserable, with all of this vampire stuff going on it's hard not to be.

Especially when your sister's boyfriend goes psycho and says its better to keep away from him and then his brother is a creep and trying to seduce you and won't leave you alone.

You just can't win round here.

I straighten my long brown hair so it's down to my lower back, I apply my make up and grab my bag an head down stairs, I see Elena, she doesn't look to happy either.

I didn't feel like breakfast today so I just drunk some coffee.

Elena always hassled me about keeping healthy and blah blah. It got on my nerves.

Bonnie was outside ready to pick us up. Her and Caroline have had a kin of fight so I feel bad for her especially for what she's going through with her grams and being a witch.

We arrive to school and I walk in completly zoned out and crash into Tyler Lockwood?!

God, I'm such a klutz.

"I'm so sorry Tyler!"

He just laughs and looks at me, "It's okay Jordz"

I smiled at his nick name for me. It was kinda cute

"How's your mom?" God, what a lame conversation starter...

"She's great, you know, she's big on the whole council thing"

I nod and then see Caroline and Bonnie talking

"I have to go Tyler.. but I'll see you again soon?"

"Definitely Little Gilbert" He smirked

I blush grinning while I walk over to my friends

They were talking about Caroline's and Bonnie's fight, they were having a fight about the necklace, go who cares..

And then Stefan's name got brought up.. Here we go.

"It's complicated, I have to go, see use in History, bye"

MY GOD! She didn't even say one word about him! It's serious, Elena always rambles on about how good Stefan is..

I walk into History to see a new teacher.. 'Mr Saltzman'..

Cool name, he starts going on about his name going places and all that...

Class finishes and I head out to lunch, I clutch my necklace feeling angry about Stefan he shouldn't be pushing us away! He shouldn't be pushing Elena away, not after what he's put us through.

I sit down next to Elena and Bonnie is talking about how she's getting haunted by her anscestor.. Creepy but interesting

I walk outside to get some fresh air when I see Stefan!

"Stefan! Buddy, I've missed you so much" I say sarcastically because I was real pissed off

He laughs a little, my joke was not supposed to be funny.

I started talking

"You weren't in class, you do now Elena was worried right, she usually can't stop talking about you, but not one word of 'Saint Stefan' today"

"Yeah, I got her messages, and sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone."

"A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed." I say smirking

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that."

I got taken aback, what did Stefan mean?

"So what did you wanna tell me?" I say changing the subject

"I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."

"Back off from school or...from me and Elena? Thank you for telling us."

"It's better this way."

"Yep.I got it."

"Your angry.. good. It's easier to hate me"

I was shocked at his words, he wanted us to hate him? What was wrong with him?

I just shake my head and walk away, both of those Salvatore brothers have really pissed me off.

I was in Bonnie's car, and she was talking away Damon coming in and scaring her, Elena was giving her the warning to stay clear of him.

"God Elena, you can't stay clear of him. I've realised this, if he's interested in something that has to do with you, then he won't leave you alone until he's gotten what he wants."

"He threatened her Jordan! She has to try at least!" Elena told me

I just rolled my eyes at her

So Bonnie and Caroline were staying over tonight, and I was eating some dorito's on the couch when the door bell rang, Elena was the one to get it and I looked over and saw STEFAN!

He just said that he wanted us to hate him? So cnfusing that guy is..

They were talking about the necklace, Damon threatened Bonnie and now Stefan's going to talk to Damon about it

Another fight

I walked into the kitchen when Elena came in and gave me a smile, I gave her one back.

I liked Stefan, but he really needed to stop turning up and leaving

We started talking about the necklace then Caroline's ancestor.. Emily

Then Bonnie tells Caroline that she's a witch and Caroline doesn't believe it.

God she was a bitch sometimes

I walked into the living room with my food and ate and Caroline came in and apoligized to Bonnie, I smiled at Caroline, one good thing she did tonight.

"We should have a seance!" Caroline suggested

"Uhhhhh, I dont think thats a good idea" I say, I am freaked about ghosts!

"C'mon! This Emily chick has some explaining to do"

We walked into Elena's bedroom and did it, we were all holding hands

"Emily you there?" Bonnie called out

My heart was thumping, I was scared

"Emily, I call out to you, I know you have a message, I'm here to listen" Bonnie says again

This time, the candles go up in flames

My eyes are wide with shock

"Did that just...-"

Bonnie nodded

She then rips off the necklace, "I cant do this. I'm done."

She throws on the candles

"Can someone turn the light on please!" I say

The lights turn on and I look at the candles, the flames were gone.. and so was the necklace.

We all try to look for the crystal, then I see something in the corner of my eye, its the crystal!

I walk towards the bathroom "Guys I fouund the -"

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I scream

I knock hard and everybodys trying to get the door open

I then see a person in the mirror!

She was dark skinned and was dressed in really old clothes

"Elizabeth" She says and then everything went black.

* * *

**_FROM EMILY'S POINT OF VIEW IN JORDAN'S BODY:_**

* * *

I open the door, the look alike Katherine is infront of me and a girl that looks like Claudia Forbes is.

I look over to see Bonnie, she was the one that was supposed to do this, but Miss Gilbert worked

"Jordan, you okay?"

I looked over to the Katherine Look alike and said, "I'm fine"

"I'm fine, everythings fine" I start walkin around out of the room

"Jordan, are you okay?"

"I must go"

Katherine look alike just stared at me as I walked out

"Where are you going?"

"Back to where it all began"

Bonnie then looked at me and realised, I smiled a little and walked out of the door

"Oh my god, Emily.."! I heard while I walked out of the home

"I wont let him have it, it must be destroyed"

I walked through the forest and got to Fells Church

I tilted my head and looked behind me

"Well hello Emily, dont you look.. different"

"I wont let you do it Mr Salvatore"

"We had a deal"

"I need to protect my family"

"I PROTECTED YOU FAMILY"

"I know.. I'm sorry"

I use my powers to stab Damon into a tree, I can still use them if I'm in someone elses body

It got me curious to see Miss Gilbert look exactly like Elizabeth

I then see Stefan, "Stefan"

"Hello Emily"

"These people dont deserve this, they dont deserve this evil" I say

"What do you mean evil?"

"Emily, I swear to god I'll make you repay for this" Damon says to me

"I wont let you unleash them into this world" I shake my head

"To save her, I had to save them" I say again

"I dont care about them, I just want Elizabeth" Damon says

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your isn't about love,is it?This is about revenge." Stefan says

"I wont free them, I wont" I say

"Emily.. dont do this"

I chanted a spell and flames circled around me

I throw the necklace into the air and its destroyed

"Its done" I say leaving Miss Gilberts body, I will be watching her aswell as Bonnie

* * *

_**JORDAN'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

_****_I open my eyes and see darkness and Elena, Stefan and Damon. A pissed Damon actually.

Then I feel myself being thrown to a wall, it hurt like hell. It was Damon who through me.

What the hell?

I feel my head and then look at my hands

I'm bleading

No.

Stefan and Elena run for me, Stefan puts his wrist into my mouth and I choke on his blood

But everything goes away and I feel much better

"She's healed"

We walked back to Elena's car, "I dont understand Elena, he attacked me... what did I do?"

"How do you feel? You okay?" Elena asked me

"I.. dont know to be honest"

Then Stefan walks over, I look at his wrist, his bite mark is gone!

"You okay?"

I nodded and looked over to see Damon looking at me apoligently

I swallowed and looked away, he really hurt me

We go home and I sit in my room

I feel confused, Emily possesed me..

I get out my diary and start writing in it..

_Something weird happened tonight, everything went black and then he attacked me.._

_I thought I liked him, I thought I liked Damon, but I was wrong.. Maybe he only did that because he was angry at Emily, I dont know but he hurt me. And... He promised me that he would never_

_But I guess some things are right,_

_Promises can be broken._

I close my diary and lay down and close my eyes, I am almost asleep when I feel someone beside me, I am to tired to notice so I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**DAMON'S POINT OF VIEW:**_

I lay beside her, I hurt her. I promised her that... I stroke her cheek, she just reminds me so much of Elizabeth, on the outside they look the same, but on the inside, they are two completely different people. I kiss her forehead and get up, I dont deserve someone like her.

I definitely dont want history repeating it self.

I would rather die then go through that again.

_Like? This took me forever! Did you like how I used Jordan as Bonnie for that scene! I liked that!_

_Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!_


	10. The Turning Point

THE OTHER GILBERT

* * *

**Hey everyone! So since I haven't updated in for ever, I decided to do it now, :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

CHAPTER 10 - TURNING POINT

I walk down stairs and see Elena and Jeremy, Elena smiles at me. I have a small smile back. I am still confused about the other night when Damon hurt me.

"So.. Stefan update?" I asked her

"He knows where I stand, and I know where he stands, he's leaving"

I nod, I didn't really want Stefan to leave, he was a cool person, a good friend. But it's for the best I guess.

I go back upstairs and get changed, I wear some jeans and a cream coloured v neck with my black jacket.

I run back downstairs, we head to the Grill for lunch.

We walk in and sit down, I look over to see Matt and Caroline hanging out, thats kinda weird.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked me

"They've been hanging out, as friends I think..?"

"Kinda weird, but good on them"

I smile at her

"She needs someone whos nice to her, not like a homicidal Damon" I say stiring my drink with my straw

"Yeah... how you doing with that?"

"Well... I'm kinda freaked out, he attacked me Elena, I could be dead right now, if it wasn't for Stefan you know?"

She looked down

"Has he texted you?"

She shakes her head

"He wouldn't leave with out saying good bye Lena"

"Yes he would, he thinks he's protecting us, a clean break and all"

I straighten up, "So what are you going to do?"

"I dont know, I've begged him not to go, I'm being selfish if I ask him again"

I look at her, she looked really upset about Stefan

"Maybe its for the best?"

"What kind of future would you have with him if he stayed?"

She looked away, "We should go, lunch break is almost over at school"

I picked up my bag and we left, we arrived at school and I see Stefan, I look at Elena, she see's him aswell, "Talk to him!"

"Okay, see you later?"

I nod and walk away.

I walk into the school and see Matt and Tyler talking, I over hear them say Caroline's name

"Hey guys, whats up?" I say

Tyler smiles at me, Matt hugs me, "It's good to see you again Jordz"

""You okay Matty?" I laughed

"Don't worry about im, he's love struck by Forbes"

I nod, laughing.

Tyler laughs as well

It was after school and I walk home, I felt like I needed the fresh air, maybe things will turn to normal if the brothers go? Then I see Logan Fell's truck pull beside me.

"Hey Jordan right? Jenna's neice"

I smile at him, he was sorta creeping me out driving beside me

"Uhhh, yeah, can I help you?"

"Do you wanna ride? I'm just going to your house anyway"

I looked every direction, "Thanks but its not that far, and I dont think Jenna would want me too.."

"Oh c'mon, she'll be fine with it"

"No... she wont, thanks but n-"

Everything went black, I woke up on a col concrete floor, my head hurt like a bitch!

I touched it, it wasn't bleeding, it was okay

I looked up and saw Logan standing over me, "Finally your awake, I was getting impatient"

I was confused, what did he want from me?

"What do you want..."

"Your blood... its different from everyone else's... its pure"

I swallowed, he was a vampire

"I just couldn't help myself, I wanted to taste you. just a little bit."

Then the door opened, and there was Damon, Logan quickly got a gun out and shoots him!

"Noooo!..."

"I have alot of these, dont come any closer, or else your girlfriend here will be killed"

Gilfriend? How dare he!

"I am not his girlfriend for you information, for a news reporter, your not very smart.."

"Shutup!"

"You dont want to do this.." Damon said

Then they started talking about who turned Logan and how Damon can walk into the sun..

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a bundt cake and a handbook. It's been a learn as you go process you know. One minute, I'm a small town on the rise news guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door."

"You have to be invited in!" I told him

"I live alone sweet cheeks"

"Loner" I say

He then stares into space it seems like, "All I think about is killing people, and I like it."

"Welcome to the club" Damon says smirking

"Why am I so emotional? All I think about is my ex - girlfriend and I wanna be with her and bite her and stuff.."

I looked at him thinking what the hell was wrong with this guy?

"You probably love her.." Damon said

Then they start talking about how Damon can walk in the sun

Damon won't tell him and he shoots him alot!

"NO! LOGAN STOP!"

Logan then runs out of the room but before he does he looks into my eyes, he thinks he can compel me, he dosen't know about vervain yet... He syas, "Stay here, dont leave"

I nod, acting.

When he leaves, I let out a breath, I run over to Damon feeling light headed, "Damon! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you need to pull the bullets out"

I shake my head, but try. I pull them out but he's wincing, he looks really weak.

I think of something, "Damon, drink, we have to get out of here!"

I hold my wrist out for him, he shakes his head

"No Jordan"

"Drink!"

He takes my wrist and bites into it, it was painful at first but then it turned pleasureble.

He lets go, he helps me up because I feel dizzy, and we walk out

Damon takes out his phone, "Stefan, we gotta problem, Logan Fell is a vampire, and when I see him again, I'm gonna kill him"

_"Why? What happened, you okay?"_

"No Stefan, he kept Jordan and me captive, and I'm vengful, I was ambushed, and shot, Jordan was the only thing that saved me! Go find him Stefan! Now"

_"Theres no need, hes at the school"_

"What why?"

_"He's working in the crowd"_

"Okay, I'll be there soon"

Damon hangs up his phone and puts it in his pocket

He then looks at me, "Thanks for uhh, back there"

I nod, "Its okay"

"And... I uhhh, wanted to say sorry for the other night, I got angry and I shouldnt of took it out on you.."

"It was Emily, and its okay, I just want to get past this, we have to find Logan"

He nods and then says, "Dont tell anyone I apoligized, I have a rep to hold" He smirks

I smile back, "Lips sealed"

We start driving to the school and tefan is there,

"Where is Logan" Damon asked

"He's took Caroline Damon"

Damon shakes his head

And he starts speeding down the road, we crash into Logan and get Caroline

I get out of the car and Damon and Logan are talking? Then Logan pushes Damon and runs away,

"Damon! You couldv'e killed him!"

"Shhhh, Jordan... Liz, he was just to strong for me I'm sorry"

Liz leaves and Damon turns to me, I feel so confused

"Damon, why didnt you kill him?"

He keeps driving, "Because... he knows something that I want, thats why Jordan.."

I look away out the window, we drive past my house, I look back,

"Damon..."

"Its safer for you to stay at the boarding house, Elena is there aswell"

I nod, we pull up outside the boarding house and go inside

"Make yourself comfortabe, your sleeping in the room next to mine, lucky you" He smirks at me

I just roll my eyes and walk up to my room, I pass Damon's room and see something that catches my eye, I walk in and look at the picture that caught my eye..

It was me, except it wasn't, it was Elizabeth, and beside Elizabeth was Katherine. 1856. With my necklace on her... Oh my god.

I am horrified! We look just like them! I rip my necklace off and drop the picture

I grab my coat and quickly run out the door, does Elena know about this?

I get in the car, Elena has given me a few lessons on how to drive, I start driving and crying, we could all be twins, what was wrong with these brothers?

Just then a guy is in the middle of the road and I crash into him, Elena's car does a flip and is upside down, I feel my head and its bleeding

I look to the guy and he is getting up, his bones cracking, I feel my head, he is coming over and I scream!

Was this it, am I going to die?

* * *

_**Okay, done, like it? Read/Review please x**_


	11. Bloodlines

THE OTHER GILBERT

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

* * *

CHAPTER 11 - BLOODLINES

I close my eyes as the figure starts walking towards me, how could this happen? Was it Logan? Am I going to die?

I looked and he wasn't there, but Damon appeared.

"How you doing in there?" He asked

"Damon?"

"You look stuck"

I start crying a little, "It's my seat belt, I cant get it"

"Let me get you out of there I want you to put your hands on the roof okay"

He puts his arms in the car, I feel his touch, I don't know if it's just my head but I felt something.

"Alright, 3, 2, 1, I got you"

He clicked my seat belt and helped me out of the car, he puts me down holding my shoulders as I stand up

"Are you okay Jordan? Any broken bones?"

I shake my head slowly, I wan't in the processing mood

Everything starts spinning, I start to collapse but Damon catches me, I look at Damon in the eyes and say,

"I look like her" And with that I faint and black out

* * *

I wake up feeling weird, I'm moving in a car... I open my eyes to see tree's and bushes flowing past, it makes me feel sick.

I shoot right up feeling concerned.

"Morning"

I know that voice, it was Damon...

"Where are we Damon?"

"Georgia.."

"Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, Damon. Where are we?"

"Seriously, we're—we're in Georgia. How ya feeling?"

"I.. I dont know.."

"Theres no broken bones... I checked" He says smirking at me

I look at him in horror, he saved me, now he's being a coky jerk like usual

"But Elena's. There was a man. I hit a man. But then he got up and—who was that?"

"Thats what I'd like to know.."

"Oh my god! Elena's car, she's going to kill me Damon! Where's my phone... We really have to go back, Jenna and Elena will be worried and Jeremy... and I'm starting to feel sick...

"Oh, you were so much funner when you were asleep!"

He pulled over the car quickly, I rush out feeling like I was going to throw up, Damon rushes to my side, I look at him in confusion.

"I'm fine, dont touch me... we have to go back!"

"Jordan.. we've already come this far!"

"Why are you doing this? I have to go home and find some excuse to Elena about her car, I cant be in Georgia! This is kidnapping you know! I am almost sixteen Damon!"

"Did you do drama at school? Because you would be great at doing the topic Melodramatic" He smirked

I just gave him a queer look, "You not funny, and stop with the whole smirk thing, its creepy... I'm not going to Georgia Damon!"

"Well you are already here soo... and with out your necklace might I add... I could make you agreeable..." He says touches my neck.

I flinched away, "What are you trying to prove?"

He looks at me in lust, then I hear my cell ring, is it my iphone? I really hope so.. wait, he has it! He better not have gone through my texts, I sent Bonnie texts of how I thought Tyler was hot.

"Mmmm, it's your Bff and sister"

Stefan and Elena.

He answers my phone for me.

"Jordan's right here, and yes she's fine"

He then passes the phone over to me,

"She wants to talk to you" I shake my head, to scared to talk to her after what I did to her car.

"Yeah... Sorry Elena but she dosne't want to talk to you right now.."

"Mhmmm, you have a good day."

He hung up my phone and put it in his pocket again,

"I sw a text from Bonnie as well, I quote it said, 'You and Tyler would be super cute! I'm going to use my powers to get use together!'' He laughs at this

"You shouldn't have been reading through my texts Damon" I say annoyed

"Well, I couldn't help it... Tyler's not good enough for you, just saying"

I look up to him, he has an expression on his face that I can not describe.. Jealousy?

I decide to change the subject, "Look can we just go back please"

"And to experience the hulk Elena? No thanks, we're almost there anyway"

"Where is there?"

"A little place right outside of Atlanta. Oh, come on, Jordan. You don't wanna go back right now. Do you? What's the rush? Time-out. Trust me. Your problems are still going to be there when you get home. Look. Step away from your life for 5 minutes. 5 minutes!"

I debate on whether I should or not, I finally siged and said,

"You promise not to do that whole mind control thingy?"

"Yes"

"Can I trust you?"

"Get in the car Jordan"

He walks to the wheel and I jst roll my eyes and get into the passanger seat

We start driving and I ask something, "So wheres Elena's car?"

"Pulled it to the side of the road, nobody will bother with it"

"What about that guy, was he a... vampire?"

"From what I could tell, yes"

"You didn't know him?" I questioned

"If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the vamp bar and grill." He says smirking

I giggle a little and he smiles at me.

We pull up to a bar called 'Bree's Bar'

"You brought me to a bar? I'm not old enough, they wont let me in"

"Sure they will"

I get out of the car and roll my eyes, I walk beside Damon as we enter, he trys to put his arm around my waist, but I dont let him.

Then a dark skinned woman comes up to us,

"Damon! It cant be, come here honey"

What was she? His grandmother... Oh wait, it cant be, because they are fully kissing...

I look away with open eyes and when they stop I look to Damon, he is grinning at me. I just look at him with a disquisted look on my face.

We sit down at the bar as Bree says,

"Listen up everybody! Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness! Drink up!" She poured me a shot next and asked..

"Well, how did he rope you in?"

I looked shocked, I looked like I was 12 didn't I? Well at the moment I wouldnt I guess, my hair was wavy and my clothes were skimpy

"Actually, I'm not roped in.. I'm his brothers gilfriends si-"

"Yeah, I met her long back, Seattle, she was just craving to get into me.." He smirked and put his arm around my shoulder

I lifted his arm off and then said to Bree, "He's kidding, I'm his brothers gilfriend sister" I say smiling at Bree

Then she said to me, "If your not roped, your whipped so enjoy the ride sweet heart, you wont find another man like him" She says pouring me another shot

I looked away a little, then looked back, "So how'd use two meet?"

"College"

"You went to college?" I say suprised

"I've been on a college campus, yes." He says smiriking to me

"About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet, young freshman I met this beautiful man, and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

"She's a witch" Damon whispered into my ear

"Changed my world" She says

"I rocked your world" Damon says laughing

I rol my eyes at his comment, please.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he?" She asked me

"Uhh... I dont know, I haven't slept with him, nor will I ever, I'm a virgin Bree, I would never go there.."

"Your a virgin? My god, now I've heard it all, that will make Damon more determined"

I looked to Damon to see him nodding and grinning

I just shook my head

Bree changed the subject, "So what is it that you want?" She asked Damon

I quickly grab my phone out of his jacket pocket and walk to the car, and call Jenna

"Hey Jenna its just me.. Jordan, I was so tired last night and I just slept at Bonnies, you know, I'm fine and stuff, Elena is fine with me being here"

Jenna agrees and everything on the phone, I hang up and then Stefan calls, I roll my eyes here we go.

"Hi"

_"Jordan, your sister and I are worried"_

"You lied Stefan"

"How am I connected to Elizabeth Stefan?"

_"I honestly dont know Jordan"_

"And I'm supposed to believe that, your supossed to be the good brother Stefan, the one that wont ie to me... "

I hung up and turned my phone off, I turned around and Damon was there,

"Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes, and said, "Don't pretend you care, I know your gloating inside"

I walk past and shoved him, I just wanted to go home.

We walk back into the bar and I sit on a table,

"I'm hungry" I say

He gets a couple of menus and I order a chicken burger and fris

I then start the conversation 'vampire' with Damon

"Lets say, I'm a descendant from Elizabeth, would that make me half vampire?"

"Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try." He says this looking me up and down licking his lips, I look at him and shake my head.

"No. If you were related, it would mean Katherine had a child before she was turned." He continued.

"Did Stefan think he could use Elena to replace Katherine?"

"Kinda creepy if you ask me, what you dont like pickles? What is wrong with you?" He says eating them

"How can you even eat if your dead"

"As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system, my body functions pretty normally."

I look at him, he was being nice, which is strange... He's never nice.

Bree comes over and gives Damon a beer, I cant stand being here with out loosing us

"Can I have one too" I ask Bree not caring what Damon said

He looks at me

"Time out remember? For 5 minutes? Yeah, well that time out needs a beer"

Bree comes back over and gives me a beer, I start sipping it, it tasted revoulting but it was the bets thing

_15 minutes later_

We are all having shots, and I'm feeling pretty drunk at the moment, like wasted.

I do my shot and look at Damon, I laugh at him, he looked so cute.

"Awww, do you need a bib?"

He shakes his head, "How can you even do this?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm not even drunk" My tolerance is like, way up here!"

I reach for the sky jumping, my skirt rides up a little bit

Bre comes back with some more shots, I smile because I'm actually having fun.

When we finish our shots we go over and play some pool, I couldn't angle the stick propely so Damon helped me, he was behind me whispering in my ear, I bite my lip, his hand was rubbing my back. I was blushing, I looked at him, his lips inches from mine, he looks down at them and up at my eyes, just then my phone rang, I pushed him away.

I stumbled a little bit and went to it,

"Hello? Sorry Jenna, its a little loud in here." I go outside and then I drop my phone.

I pick it up just the a hand covers my mouth

I am hanging onto a gasoline tank when Damon comes out, I knew I was the bait, "Damon! No!"

He gets smacked around, and then the man pours gas all over him, the man was Lexi's boyfriend, he was getting revenge on Damon for killing her.

" Lexi loved you. And she was good. And that means you're good too. Be better than him. Don't do this. I'm begging you! Please." I begged him not to kill Damon!

The man throws Damon to a building and leaves

I rush to Damon's side, "Are you okay?" I ask him

He nods and sits up, his face is inches from mine again, I could feel his breath on my face, I look away, "We should probably go now Damon"

He nods and gets up, I go wait in the car for him.

He comes back and starts driving, "So why did you bring me with you?" I ask him

"Your not the worst company in the world Jordan, give yourself more credit" He smirks at me

I look at him, still feeling abit tipsy, "Really?'

"Well, I knew it would piss Stefan off and Elena, and your not the worst company in the world"

I looke out the window, "I used to be way cooler you know"

"You were fun"

"I saved your life" I reminded him

"I know"

"And dont you forget it"

"And dont you forget about the kisses we almost had Jordan" He says smirking to me

I look to him and say, "Nothing was going to happen Damon"

"You keep thinking that, but I know" He raises his eye brows to me, I shake my head and look out the window.

We arrive in Mystic Falls and go to the Boarding House, I knew Elena would be here and I needed to talk to her and Stefan.

I walked into Stefan's room and see the couple on the bed, "You could have told me" I said to Elena

"I wanted to tell you... but it was not my secret to tell Jordan!"

"You said no more lies. Only the truth." I said to Elena.

Then I turn my face to Stefan

"I can handle the truth, Stefan. As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact that you are a vampire. And you have a vampire brother. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible. But this—this lie, I cannot take. What am I to you? Who am I to you?"

"You are not Elizabeth and Elena is not Katherine, use both are the opposite of what they were"

"And when did you find that out? When you slept with Elena, when we talked and laughed together like friends?"

"Before I met use"

This time Elena said what?

"Then when was it?" She asked

"Every couple of years I come back here to see Zach and see my home. Last spring, I was out in the woods, by old Wickery bridge. And I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad was still- he was still conscious. I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him, until I helped you."

Tears start falling down my eyes

"Oh my god, when I was at the hospital and I woke up, everybody said it was a miracle"

"I went back for them. But it was too late. I couldn't- I couldn't save them. When I pulled you out, I looked at your face. You looked like Elizabeth and Elena looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure that use both weren't like them. I watched you. I learned everything that I could about you. And I saw that you were nothing like Eliabeth. And I wanted to leave town, but, Jordan, I couldn't. I couldn't leave without knowing you or Elena. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad."

"Why do we look like them?"

"Jordan, you've been through to much.."

"Why do I look like her Stefan?!"

"

It didn't make any sense to me. Elena was a Gilbert and so was Katherine. Elizabeth was a Pierce. But the resemblance was too similar. And then I learned the truth. You were adopted, Jordan"

Everything seemed to zone out, so Elena wasn't my real sister? Stefan carried on speaking,

"When Katherine and Elizabeth came, they both pretended to be sisters, but the lie soon came out, I'm so sorry Jordan"

I touched my face and felt the tears dripping, I looked to Elena and she was crying also.

We sat on the sofa and Elena asked, "How do you know this?"

"Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Jordan Gilbert. Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your mother ever being 's no record of her ever being pregnant."

I shake my head, the tears wont stop coming out

"What else do you know?" I ask

"For me to go any further, I would've had to look into the Pierce family, and I couldn't do that. It's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Elizabeth, if Damon knew..—Listen to me, it doesn't matter. You are one of my best friends and I care about you and Elena so much, I'm so sorry"

Stefan both brings me and Elena into a hug, I cry into his shoulder as Elena does the same

Later I leave the house and go back to my own, I walk into the front door and there was Jenna looking pissed

"I don't set a lot of rules, Jordan. Not with you. I trust you to tell me the truth. Where were you? Why would you lie to me about it? I thought that we were closer than that."

I shake my head, "Now is not the time to talk to me about lies"

"I didnt do anything" Jenna says

"Ok, question—am I adopted? I trust you to tell me the truth too, Jenna. How could you not tell me? I thought we were closer than that." I saying he tears starting to come back

"They asked me not to tell you, I'm sorry Jordan.."

"Save it" I say going up the stairs, I didn't want to talk to anyone about anything, my parents, they wernt mine, and Elena and Jeremy? They're not my real siblings

Lies and Lies. Thats all that follows me.

* * *

_**Like? Read and review please!**_


	12. Unpleasantville

THE OTHER GILBERT

* * *

**Hello! I really need more reviews or else I'm probably going to delete this story, its just not getting enough! I update every day for you guys, please just some reviews on telling me how im going!**

**Anyways, enjoy xx**

* * *

CHAPTER 12 - UNPLEASANTVILLE

I'm lieing in bed, feeling sore and confused, I was adopted? I couldnt uderstand why my parents kept this from me..

I walk downstairs and see Elena and Jeremy, there is a knock at the door, I think they ordered pizza..

Jeremy answers the door and I sit on the couch, Jeremy lets the guy come in, for some reason he looks familiar..

Jeremy gives him the money, I keep looking at the tv scared for some reason..

* * *

AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE:

Stefan walks into the libaray and says "Damon, what do you want with Jordan"

"Not your concern"

"It is when shes in danger, thats my concern"

"What are you talking about?"

"Taking her to Atlanta"

Damon walks up to Stefan, "Oh yeah, we had a blast, she wanted me by the end of it" He smirked

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person that we love, and poor Elizabeth is just out of reach. Unless there's another way for you to get into that tomb. Is that what Bree said?"

He just shakes his head and smirks

"Your looking needy at the moment Damon, if you cant get Elizabeth then your going for Jordan right? Thats you plan? Well guess what Damon, shes just a kid! She's nothing like Elizabeth!"

"Your right Stefan... she's pure and she's the next best thing" Damon finally says

Stefan shakes his head with worry, he starts thinking, Jordan was a virgin, a virgins blood is almost as rare as babies blood, Stefan knew that Damon was determined to have her. I was all in a matter of time.

He had to keep her safe.

* * *

I was at school when Elena came up to me, she says "Can you give this necklace to Caroline? Its got vervain in it, just say its a gift from us, I gotta go, but I'll see you at home!"

She was off.

I looked down at it, you could smel the vervain through it. It was a nice necklace though.

I went to the luch room and sit with Caroline and ggave her the necklace,

"Oh my god! Thankyou Jordan, its beautiful" She hugged me

"Its just a friends gift from Elena and I, I feel like we've been distanced ltely and I jst want that to bring us back together you know?"

She nods, and then I continue

"And I know you think Elena will hate you if you go for Matt, but she wont, trust me, I have talked to her and she thinks its weird, but its not about her and shes fine!"

Then she speaks, "But its all about Elena, he will never get over her!"

"She's with Stefan now, Matt needs to move on"

I see him looking at Caroline, I smile at him and he smiles back, Caroline hugs me again and runs off to show Matt the necklace, I sit their eating and look at everyone. My life is so different now than what it was a year ago.

I have to accept that now.

After school I go to the Grill with Bonnie and tell her that I'm adopted, she freaks out and hugs me, she ant believe it shes says to me over and over.

"It just dosen't make sense" I say feeling confused more

"You need to talk to Jenna"

I nod thinking it over, I did, and I needed to apoligise for the other night.

"I have to go, my dress needs more accessories" I smile

She waves to me as I leave, I see Damon come in and he does his famous smirk to me, I roll my eyes and push past him walking out the door

I was walking outside when I felt my phone vibrate, it must be Elena telling me she's picking me up, "Hello?"

"Hello Jordan, you hit me with your car, you got away from me.. you wont next time"

I feel a rush of panic spill all over me, then he keeps talking

"Is that a new dress, you look delicious in it"

My stomach sinks, he's here. My eyes wide when I look around to see a man on his phone, I then see Matt and quicky run to him in his car and ask for a ride, he accepts and I get the hell out of there.

"Can you drop me off at the boarding house please Matt?"

"Sure Jordan"

"Thanks... so you and Caroline?"

"We've hung a couple of times, its not a big deal.."

I nod smiling, but feeling creeped put the same time

He drops me off "Thanks Matt, I'l see you later"

I rush inside the Salvatores and Stefan is there, I have tears in my eyes

"The guy that I hit, he was at the Grill and.. and he called me scaring me and telling me I wont be so lucky next time..."

Stefan conforts me, "Jordan, we're predators, we enjoy the hunt as much as the kill"

He then gives me Jeremys pocket watch, he tells me that it was my fathers and that I should keep it, it leads to vampires..

I went home and wlaked inside, "Why didnt you tell me Jenna?"

"Your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16, a runaway, and about to give birth. He delivered her baby, and he gave her a place to stay, but a few days later, she disappeared. And there you were. Your parents were trying so hard to have a baby. I-it just wasn't happening. All Miranda ever wanted was to be a mom."

"Your dad was a doctor Elena, he did it all, he didnt want to lose you"

"Do you know anything else"

"Just her name... Isobel"

I nod and I also apoligize to Jenna, she accepts it and pulls me into a hug, I go and get ready for the dance, I put the compass on the bed and go and do my hair, I hear a noise and I look at the compass, its spinning, I immediantly call Stefan, but Damon picks up..

"Hello Stefans phone" I could hear the smirk from his mouth

"Where is he Damon?!"

"He should be at your house picking Elena and you up? Why?" Do I hear concern in his voice?

"Oh dont worry, the compass was spinning, its probably just him, thanks"

"Your welcome"

I hang up and walk dowonstairs, then a hand grab me, but releases me instantly, I see Stefan pull him off me, the guy was gone..

I was breathing heavaly, I shake my head, and look up to him..

"What does he want?"

_10 mins later_

Elena was conforting me, as I was sitting on the couch

Stefan was just staring or observing at me, just then Damon walks through the door

"How did he get in Jordan?"

"Pizza guy"

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Oh I dont know, I didnt really get to ask him while he was trying to kill me" I say sarcastically

He smirked, "She's okay"

'You dont know who this was?" Stefan said to Damon

"He was invited in Stefan, of course I dont know, I told you we had company"

"You think he wants her for her blood?" Stefan asks Damon

Damon looks at me and licks his lips, I flinch

"Maybe, but we gotta deal with this tonight"

"You up for it?" Elena asks me

I nod, wanting this to end

"What do I do?"

"Let Elena take you to the dance.. by the way Jordan, your looking good"

I look down at my dress, it was purple with bright colours on it, my hair was down and wavy and it went to mid thigh, I had some hoop earrings in aswel.

"Your hotter than any other girl I saw in that decade" He smirks at me

Things just got awkward

"Lets go" I say

We arrive there, and its packed! I couldnt see anyone who looked like him

I walk to the punch bowl then Caroline comes up to me

I ask her if shes having fun because she looked miserable

She asked what Damon was doing here, and she asked if I was having sex with him?!

I just walk away, feeling the slight bit disquisted..

I walk over to the punch bowl again and they wernt there? Damon was though..

"Uhhh... where did they go?"

He shrugs and looks at me, "Would you like to dance?"

I roll my eyes and walk away when suddenly he grabs me, and makes me go out to the dance floor, I try and go but he keeps me there.

His hands trvel down to my waist and stay there, it was a slow song.

Dammit.

I had my hands around his shoulders, looking at everything but him.

I see him smirking, "What?"

He shakes his head, "You really dont want to dance with me do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I say

He laughs a little, "You know when I first met you, I thought you were this nice little girl, sweet, and innocent. But boy was I wrong"

I fake a smile, "I still am sweet and innocent.. just not with you.." I realised how wrong that would have sounded, I curse to myself and he was sirking at me.

"Do I take that as an invitation?"

"In your dreams Damon" I say, I couldnt help but smile

"Oh, no doubt"

I bite my lower lip, I then recognised that hoodie from far across the hall, it was the mans.

I tell Damon and he tells me to get Stefan

I look for Stefan and he is dancing with Elena, then my phone rings.. the man tells me to go inside or else my brother will die.

I do as he said, I start running inside and get to the cafateria, I run in there, and look around and I get slammed onto a table, I try to get up but the man is on top of me,

"You look just like her, this will be fun"

He goes into bite but he gets thrown off me

Damon starts talking to him

"We just wanna talk?"

Stefan stabs him in the stomach, until he starts taking

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because its fun"

"Wrong, what do you want with Elena?"

"She looks like Eizabeth"

Just then Elena runs through the door

"And she looks like Katherine"

"You knew them?"

"Use didnt think use were the ones ?"

"How do you get into the tomb' Damon asks

He keeps asking, but Stefan stabs him into the heart

I gasp, "What-"

"He had to die, he had been invited in"

I nod, I feel a tear going down my eye

We go home and I am sitting on the couch while Elena and Stefan are making me some tea

"You okay?"

I nod

"I have to tell use both something, I told Damon I would help him get into the tomb to get Elizabeth out"

"Why are you telling us this?" Elena asks

"Because Jordan and Damon have bonded lately and he can be very persuasive"

"That doesn't mean I trust him. It's gonna take a lot more than just a road trip and a rescue for me to forget who Damon is and everything he's done." I say

"I dont want to be his enemy Jordan, I cant let him do it"

"We'll help you, whatever it takes" Elena says hugging him

I nod and go upstairs, I get into my pj's and jump into bed, I fall into a deep sleep and feel someone beside me. I didn't care. I just needed sleep from what happened.

Everything has changed. My whole life.

* * *

Done! Like? Review please! I cant carry on, if it dosent x


	13. Children of the Damned

THE OTHER GILBERT

**_Hey sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Been really busy and the weekends ect ect ;)_**

**_Anyways gimme reviews on this chapter to see how im doing :) okay thanks x_**

* * *

CHAPTER 13-CHILDREN OF THE DAMNED

I wake up to a beautiful day, I look to my window and see the sun shining bright, I smile and yawn, then I feel a weight on my bed and then a voice.

Damon.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" He smirks at me, and looking down at my body, I was wearing my singlet and shorts.

"Damon, what the hell!?" I try and cover myself up with my blanket.

"Oh, stop bein smutty"

"Seriously, get out of here!"

"If I've seen something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it" He smirks again.

I roll my eyes, "So.. what do you want then?"

"Well, since Stefan said that you and Elena would be helping me in opening the tomb, now that were all friends.. you and Elena need to find the Gilbert Journal."

I shake my head, "I'll look or it today" I lie back down, maybe today is not a good day.

"Whats a grimore?" I ask him

"Witches cook book" He says smirking

"Right, whatever"

"So chop, chop, go wake Elena and Stefan up.. you know I really like this whole team foursome thing, it's got a kink to it... don't mess it up"

I just roll my eyes at him as he leaves.

I get up and walk into Elena's bedroom but see something that has disturbed me for the rest of my life.

Stefan's butt.

"OH MY GOD! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, OH"

I scream walking out, covering my eyes, I then trip over something... and fall flat on my face.

I can hear Elena giggling. I stand up, my eyes still covered, and walk out.

I shake my head and get into the shower, I feel the warm luke water running down my back. It feel's good, I wash my hair and clean myself and get out.

It was warm today, so I decide to wear my black skirt, white singlet and my black leather jacket and black converses.

I do my make up and walk out again.

I walk downstairs and see Stefan and Elena, Stefan looking slightly embarrased and Elena laughing.

"I'm... sorry about that Jordan.. I didn't hear you"

I just wave at him to shush him, "It's fine Stefan, lets not talk about it"

He nods, since Damon was not here, we decide to start looking for the stuff he told us too.

"Do you really think Damon believes us? That we're all trying to help him?" Elena asks

"I dont know what Damon believes, trust isn't him" Stefan replies

"You know...I really think that Damon believes that everything he's done, every move that he's made, he's done for love. It's twisted, but kind of sad." I say, I feel bad for him.

"There are other ways to get what you want. You don't have to kill people. Damon has no regard for human life. He enjoys inflicting pain on others. For 145 years, every single time that I have let my guard down and let Damon back into my life, he's done something to make me regret that. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

I nod, I still feel bad for Damn, but everything that he has done to people, is not right.

"So what do you think will happen when Damon gets the tomb open and Elizabeth and Katherine come out?"

"Truthfully, I think alot of people will die."

My stomach drops, I dont want alot of people to die. Inncocent people especially.

I see Jerermy coming towards us, I smile at him. He has really changed whether I like it or not. But he shouldve done it in his own time, not Elena's.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks

"Just looking at some stuff, dad had this family journal from years ago, thought I'd read it for a response or something" I told him

"Oh, Jonathon Gilberts Journal, yeah I gave it to my history teacher Mr Saltzman"

"Oh right" I turn to look at Elena and Stefan, they were getting up to leave.

"Want me to come?"

Elena shakes her head, "We'll be back soon. Just stay here with Jenna, she should be home soon"

I nod. They leave and I run upstairs and get my diary out.

_'Everything really has changed, I have tried my hardest at helping, but I odnt think it is enough. Damon is dangerous and I want to stay away from him and his psycho_ girlfriends.'

I close my journal when I hear voices down in the kitchen, was Elena and Stefan staying?

I walk downstairs to see Damon cooking and Jenna drinking wine? What was Damon doing here?!

He serves Jenna more wine, with out taking his eyes off the wine he says, "Hello Jordan"

Jenna then says, "Where have you been? We're cooking dinner, pasta" She smiles. I think shes half drunk by the look at it.

"Wheres the cute couple?" Damon says

"They'll be here soon" I say taking my leather jacket off, it was really hot down here, then it is up in my room.

He smirks at me, he really creeps me out sometimes.

"Can you help Damon with dinner Jordz?" Jenna asks me

I nod sighing.

Jenna walks out and I start getting the plates out, Damon bumps into me, delibretly.

"Woah.. hmm" He says

"Don't do that Damon, that move was delibrite"

"Well, yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink. Speaking of the happy couple, Where is they? They're missing family night, which I am enjoying immensely. Is it real?"

I stop, I think he could tell by my breathing, I was scared.

Keep it cool Jordan.

"This brotherly bond? Can I trust him?"

All I was thinking why are you asking me?  
"Of course you can" I was trying not to stare into his eyes

He walks up to me cornering me and stares into my eyes

"Can I trust him?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm wearing vervain Damon"

He looks surprised, "I'm not compelling you? I just want the truth, honestly"

"Of course you can" I say.

I feel really bad by this point. I never liked lieing. It felt wrong.

"You know, there was a time when I trusted him more than anyone?"

I nod, "You have to give it to get it"

"Are you lecturing me?"

He comes in behind me, "Do you need to be lectured Damon?"

"I just want them back Jordan, I'm sure you can understand that.."

"As wrong as the whole thing sounds, I get that you would do anything for her.."

"Then you understand what I will do if anyone gets in my way.." He says lurking behind me.

He walks out into the lounge, and I let a breathe out that I didn't know i had.

Jenna walks in, "He is so hot!"

I roll my eyes at her, I tell her to be quiet and say, "He's an ass"

Jenna goes over and looks at a pile of stuff on the table, "What are you doing with all this?"

"Finding info on my birth mother"

"Are you gonna tell Jer?"

"When the times right" I say looking at him.

I hear the doorbell ring and open, Stefan and Elena walk through, I walk out to the hall where I see Damon there as well.

Stefan points to outside where we would talk.

I go outside and I'm standing next to Elena,

"Who took it?" Damon asks

"I dont know"

"Its that teacher, theres something off about him"

Damon looks at Jeremy

"Damon leave him out of it!" I tell him

"Why? Whats the big deal?"

He walks over to Jeremy and asks him all these questions, then Anna's name turns up and Damon's going to the grill.

"I'm coming, I dont trust you with my brother Damon" I say slyly.

He smirks at me, "But we're all in this trusting mood Jordan"

I shake my head and get in the car, we drive to the Grill and Jeremy meets up with Anna, Damon and I sit at the bar and he's listening.

"Whats going on?" I ask him

"I knew her back in 1864, she was one of Katherines and Elizabeths friends"

Anna walks away and Damon follows her.

We end up in a hotel following Anna, Damon then pinned her against the wall.

"I was wondering how long until you found me.." She says

She then turns to me, "Hello Jordan"

We walk into her hotel room and Damon starts talking to her

"Why do you want that Journal?"

"Because you and I want the same thing, and your going to help me"

"Sorry I work alone"

"You obviously dont, you have that Elizabeth look alike beside you, does she raise to Elizabeths expectations in bed Damon?"

I look to her stunned.

Damon just smirks at her.

We walk out, I didn't say a word to him.. we drove past my house, "Uh Damon?"

We arrive at the cemetery and walk inside

"Well what do we know? This is an interesting turn of events" He says to Elena and Stefan who look surprised.

"I cant let you open that tomb Damon, I'm sorry"

"So am I, for thinking for a secound that I could trust you"

"Oh. You're not capable of trust. The fact that you're here means that you read the journal And you were planning on doing this yourself."

I walk to stand beside Elena this time. I felt scared to be here. It was like tension.

"Of course I was going to do it by myself, because the only one I can count on is me! You made sure of that many years ago, Stefan. But you..." He looks at me..

My stomach drops, I felt so bad. Lieing was my worst weakness.

"You had me fooled. So what are you going to do now? Because if you try and destroy that, I'll rip her heart out."

I look at him in shock. He wouldn't? Would he?

"You wont kill her" Stefan says

Elena clutches my arm

"Oh, I can do better"

I then feel hands around me and now I'm standing infront of Damon, my back pushes against his chest.

He bites his wrist and forces me to drink his blood

I chock and cough.

"Give me the book, Stefan or I'm snapping her neck. And you and I will have a Elizabeth for the rest of eternity"

"Let her go first!" Elena screams

"The book Stefan"

" I'm not going to give this to you until she is standing next to me."

"Problem is, I no longer trust! Give me the book!"

Stefan drops the book, tears have fallen out of my eyes and I see them drip onto Damons hands, I then feel his mouth on my head kissing me.

He lets me go and I run to Elena and Stefan, they cradle me and we leave.

We get home, I have a full on head ache by now, I look for asprin.

"Damon was right, this is my fault" I hear Stefan say to Elena

I go to my room and then I feel something hit my head and I fall to the ground and black out.

What the hell was going on now?

* * *

LIKE? R/R PLEASE


	14. Fool me Once

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Hey just an update. Please review :) x**

* * *

CHAPTER 14 - FOOL ME ONCE

I wake up with a really sore head, I'm on the ground.. it looks like we are in a motel room.. I look over to see Elena beside me, she's waking up now. I tell her to be quiet.

I look over to the chair to see that bartender Bonnie was obsessing over.

Well, he's a vampire.

She's fully awake now and we are trying to go towards the door, we creep past him but then he's right infront of us!

He's trying to compel us.. "Don't try to escape, don't even move"

We monotone his words, but then run past. Elena opens the door but Anna is there and shuts it, she pushes Elena and myself on the ground, we move away from her.

Her and Ben start to have an argument.

She then pushes us into the bathroom where we see Bonnie in the bath tub!

"OH MY GOD BONNIE!" I yell

I turn towards her, "What do you want from us?!"

She just turns back smirking, I try and wake Bonnie up, Elena is almost in tears by now.

She starts waking, "Jordan? Elena? Oh god"

"Your ok!"

"My head really hurts guys"

I comfort her while Elena sits infront of her looking at her head

"Oh my god! Ben's a vampire!" She says loudly

I shh her, so he wouldn't hear.

"They can here Bon" I turn on the tap so we could talk

She then starts crying, "I'm so stupid, I'm sorry guys.."

"It's not your fault Bonnie!" Elena says

"He had all of us fooled" I say

"Why are we here?" She then says wiping her tears.

I feel so bad for her, I'm so scared.

"It must have to do with the tomb and the spell book." Elena says in thought

Bonnie looks confused, "They need a witch to break the spell and let the vampires out" I say

"No way"

I nod, then the door opens and the vampire Ben comes in, I really hated that guy.

"We're not going to help you Ben, so dont even try" I say

He just smirked, "Thats why I needed them here" And he grabs us together.

"No offense Benjamin, but you smell. Go for a shower or something, why would Anna like you?"

He looks angry now, good. I hate the dick.

"Motivation or you to behave" He then says ignoring my comment

"You know, you shouldn't of been so desprate. you made it to easy" He says again

I look at Bonnie and she looks like shes going to cry. Bonnie Bennett was not desperate!

"She is not desperate You on the other hand.. your a bartender whose like in his 20's hitting on school girls working in a bar and is running around after a 200 year old vampire who is 17 years old... your a pedophile. Who's desperate now dick" I say looking at him grinning.

He grabs Elena and I and tosses us in a room, "She wants to talk to you.."

"If I didn't know any better Ben, I'd say you were hitting on me! And I'm like 16, YOU PEDO!" Iyell as he slams the door.

I really hated that guy.

"Well Well Elena and Jordan Gilbert, use really are Katherine's and Elizabeth's dopplegangers, you must have the Salvatore Brothers reeling" She says smirking

What does she think? We're both going to date them at the same time!?

"Who are you?" Elena asks

"Her names Anna, Anna the bitch obviously.. you know you seemed nice when I first met you.."

She laughed a little, and then turned to Elena, "Your brother and I are practically dating"

She sits down on the couch infront of us, "You know Jordan.. Damon and Stefan both dated Elizabeth and Katherine at the same time right? They were both having sex with them at the same time.. is it weird Elena? I mean.. Elizabeth was practically your sisters twin and Stefan had sex with her multiple times.." She smiles

Elena look down, I look at her like I want to punch her. "Elizabeth and I are nothing alike neither is Katherine and Elena. Stefan is like my brother. And Damon.. he's not even a friend, so how bout you shutup?"

"Speaking about Damon, what do you think of him? I mean, you can tell that you want him as well.."

I am shocked at what I am hearing.

"Do you hear yourself? I do not want Damon, he is impulsive, selfish and manipulative, and I dont like that in a guy Anna"

She giggles a little, "Right, so you didn't even feel a little jealous that he wanted Elizabeth... not you?"

I gasped at her. She was joking right? Damons good looking, thats it. Thats all thats good about him.

I shake my head, "You have it all wrong. Your wrong about everything, by the way Bonnie is not going to open that tomb, sorry Anna" I say sarcastically.

"Oh.. I think she will" She looks out of the window

"Do you really want Katherine and Elizabeth out that bad?" Elena asks

"Trust me, no-one I know wants to see those girls again. Except Damon, the lovestruck idiot." She rolls her eyes.

"Then what is it? Who is it?" Elena asks again

"My mother's in there. Katherine and Elizabeth couldn't help thereselfs. They just had to toy around with both of the Salvatore brothers. Then when hey got caught, so did my mother. I watched Johnathan Gilbert take her away." She pours herself a drink.

I gulp, thats why she wants the tomb open? I would as well.. to see my mother again. I couldn't imagine not being able to see your mother for over 100 years.

"I'm sorry" I say looking at her

"You really mean that, don't you? Yeah, I think we'll skip the "dead mom" bonding so you can start serving a purpose."

A tear starts forming in my eye. Bitch.

"Which is what?" Elena asks

"Leverage, this belong to you?" She hands out Elena's phone, she try to take it but she snatches it back,

"Ah-ah"

The phone starts ringing, _"Hello, shes fine for now.. oh you didn't ask how Jordan's doing? She's going to be so upset about that Stefan.. dont you love her too? Tell me you have the grimore and they will both stay fine...Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch. So one of you had better meet me in the very public town square in 30 minutes so we can safely discuss how fun it's gonna be to work together."_

I look at her, seriously, me and Stefan? Ew.

Anna then gets up and tells Ben she's leaving.

She leaves and I ask for a drink. The creep trys to come onto me, but I get my drink and Bonnie asks for some but throws it on Ben! And sets him on fire!

We start running, but a pair of hands wrap around Elena, "Don't hurt her!" I say

"Come back inside, and tell your friend to lock the door" Ben says

We sit down and wait. Ben keeps looking at me, he then uses his vampire speed and pushes me onto the bed, I push him off.

"Just one taste, I've always wanted to try virgin blood"

The Stefan comes through the door and lets sun light in, Ben pulls back and hides.

"Get outside!" He yells at us.

We go outside and Stefan comes out, we go to Bonnies grams and we are all talking when I ask, "So what do we do now?"

I then think while they all talk. "We have to let them have Elizabeth and Katherine back, he's not going to stop until he gets them, if we help him.. maybe it ends it"

"No he dosent deserve to get what he wants"

"What other choice to be have Bonnie?"

"We still have to get Damon to agree"

"He has once"

"Yeah and we double crossed him, he's angry"

" He's hurt. There's a difference. I think I know what I have to do." I say

I walk out of the door and go to the boarding house, I walk in just as Damon was leaving,

"I convinced Bonnie to help you" I say

"I doubt that"

"I'm not gonna say that I'm sorry we got the grimoire without you last night, because I'm not really."

"Well atleast your honest" He says sarcastically

" I was protecting the people I love, Damon. But so were you. In your own twisted way. And as hard as it is to figure, we're all on the same side, after the same thing."

"Not interested"

"Yes you are, you were willing to work with us yesterday"

He then vampire sped towards me

"Fool me once, shame on you"

"Okay, when we were in Atlanta why didn't you use your compulsion on me?"

"Who's to say I didnt?" That smirk came back

"You didn't. I know you didn't. But you could have. You and I we have something. An understanding. And I know that my betrayal hurt you. Different from how it is with you and Stefan, but I'm promising you this now, I will help you get Elizabeth back. You care for her! You care for Katherine as well, but it always was Elizabeth with you Damon. I get it"

"I wish I could believe you.."

I then think, I take my necklace off and place it on the table.

"Ask me now?"

"You know Anna wont stop, no matter what I do"

"Then we'l deal with it Damon"

He then picks up my necklace and puts it around me.. touching my skin as he did.

"I didn't compel you in Atlanta, because we were having fun. I wanted it to be real. I'm trusting you. Don't make me regret it."

I nod. Looking into his eyes, all I see is hurt.. and lust?

We go to the duke party near the cemetery

"The Duke Party, I forgot, hope they stay clear of the woods"

"Your hope, not mine" Damon says

Then Matt and Caroline walk up to us, Caroline takes Matts hand, Damon and Caroline have a little argument. I feel bad for her, Damon meant something to Caroline even if she dosent want to admit it.

He then pushes me near the cemetery, we see Bonnie and Stefan and Elena.

"Brother. Witches." He says smirking

"You okay?" Elena asks me

"I just want to get this over with Elena." I say

She nods.

"Are we ready?" Damon asks

"Yes"

They start chanting and all that, Bonnie pasts her grams a water bottle. She pours it all over.

"Wait, what? Water from a tap.. dosent it need to be blessed or something?" I say confused

Grams just smirked at me.

Damon takes out a blood bag,

"Whats that?" I say walking over to him

"Blood bag.. need something to get Elizabeth good, unless you want to tap out a vein... admit it you cant wait to get rid of me"

I look at him doubtfully. When he leaves.. I'll actually miss it. Believe it or not.

Then Bonnie says, "We're ready"

Bonnie and her grams are chanting a.. language?

"What are they saying"

"Sounds like latin.."

"You know latin?" Damon looks at me

"I dont think its latin" Elena says

"Whats happening?" I say

Then I hear a door open. The tomb open.

"Dont you have some fires to build?" Damon said to Stefan

"Im going to get the gas ill be right back"

He then looks to me, "You ready?"

I am confused... "What?"

"Your coming in, I dont want to get sealed in there"

He grabs me and runs in, he grabs a torch and we start walking through, I start hearing whispers... I clutch onto Damons arm.. "What is that?" I say

He stops, "They can sense you, its okay Jordan.. now where is she?"

Damon walks off, and I cant see him anymore, "Damon!?" I yell. No response. Shit.

I hear more whispers around me, and I fall and see mumified vamps around me, I scream a little, and fall to the next one, it opens it eyes to me!?

I turn around and Anna is there, she wants me for her mother?!

"I said it would be Gilbert blood that brings her back.."

"I'm not really a Gilbert you know, I'm actualy adopted.. funny storyy..."

'Enough" She bites down on my wrist, I scream

She throws me down to her mother and her mother starts to drink from me, "Stop please"

I then hear Stefans voice, he tells me to run and he's right behind me.

I run out of the tomb and Stefan is at the entrance, trying to come out.

"Stefan, come out!"

"I cant Jordan"

"You went in there and knew you couldnt come out!"

"I heard you scream..."

I start breathing heavily, no way.

_'The Salvatore Brothers will be at your feet. They cared for Katherine, but Elizabeth was there own.'_

Was Anna right? Did Stefan... love me?

No.

He loved Elena.

He loves Elena.

Elena is at the entrance of the tomb, crying and holding Stefans hands, "I love you Stefan"

"I love you too Elena" He says staring into her eyes, glancing at me a couple of times.

Stefan rushes back to find Damon, Anna and her mother come back out, "I just wnated my mother, I will be leaving now"

"I cant hold any longer Jordan, Elena!"

I rush back into the tomb, "Damon! Hurry, please, we have to get out!"

We all rush to the exit, Stefan hugs Elena and I just stand there feeling shocked. What just happened?

I look down at my wrist and wipe my blood on my pants.

I look at Damon and he looks like hes going to break down, I walk over to him and hug him.

"I'm so sorry Damon.." I hug him tighter and I feel his body giving in. He puts his arms around me and hugs me back.

We go home, and I talk to Jeremy about what happened, "You okay?"

He nods, and smiles.

I go to Bonnies and hear Elena talking to Stefan, I ask her if Damons okay.

She says she dosent know.

I am worried for him, just then Bonnie screams

And I rush in to see Grams not breathing, I call an ambulance.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**So Fool me Once is done. Like? RR**


	15. A few good men

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Updated! Sorry this took so long :) enjoy**

* * *

CHAPTER 15- A FEW GOOD MEN

I sit on the porch with Jeremy writing in my journal, '_Everything has changed so quickly.. my life is now complicated and secretive, i don't know ho much longer I can do this'_

"Hey Jer, can you get me a glass of water please?"

Jeremy nods and walks to the kitchen.

I pull out my cell and ring Bonnie to check up on her, she has been going through a lot since her grams. I feel bad knowing Damon and Stefan pretty much did this.

I walk inside an start talking to Jenna about my birth mother and see if she has any info on her.. Jeremy comes back out and gives me my glass of water, "Thanks Jer... hey your actually getting tall and muscly, not so lanky anymore huh?"

I have just noticed this, Jeremy was always the skinny boy, but I have noticed muscles and tallness in him. He's growing up.

Jenna brings out a picture of my mother, her name was Isobel Peterson.

The picture was of two girls in cheer outfits, she kinda looked like me.

"Wow, so this is her?" I ask

Jenna nods and says, "Thats her friend Trudi, she lives in Grove Hill, heres her address"

Jenna passes me her address and I scan it,

"What about Isobel?"

" I couldn't find anything about her... Listen. There's something else... Mr. Saltzman, Rick, his wife was from around here, and her name was also Isobel."

I am shocked, Mr Saltzman had a wife?

"Wait.. was as in..?

"She died Jordan.."

Oh. That sucks. I swallow a bit, I know that I shouldnt be upset, but thats my mother that just died and I wanted a connection with her, if thats hard to believe.

Stefan and Elena come through the door all happy and chappy, at least theyre in a good mood.

I wipe a tear away from my eye and head upstairs, Elena and Stefan walk in my bedroom.

God... can a girl get a bit of privacy?" I say

"Sorry... but are you okay?" Elena asks me

I told them the story about Alarics wife being my mother, they were pretty shocked to be honest.

Then Stefan says that he should get going to see how Damon is doing.

I cared for Damon, and is it bad for me to say that I'm happy Elizabeth didn't get out?

I am such a bitch

"Hey, I'll come with you, I need to get my stuff from yours anyway" I smile

"Uh, are you sure? Damon might not be... stable"

I shrug, "I think I've seen worse"

We go to the boarding house and we walk inside to see Damon feeding off Sorority Girls.

My eyes are wide, Stefan turns the lights on and I put my bag down.

"Ohhhhhh Jordan, my favourite person in the world is here girls!" Damon says

He comes up to me and hugs me, "Uh, hey Damon. How you doing?" I ask him.

He shrugs, and then whispers in my ear, "I've missed you"

I smile at him, "I've missed you too, but hey, are you okay?"

He starts tracing around my shoulders, and puts his hand on my thigh, "You know, I could get rid of these girls, and then we could go up to my room... god the things I could teach you Jordan."

I push him off, "I have to get my stuff Damon, sorry"

I walk up to the guest bedroom and grab my stuff and turn around and Damon is standing right there!

"Jordan, why do you not like me?" He asks me

"Damon, I do like you, but your not stable at the moment and you can be dangerous to me, remember you said you would never hurt me?"

He nods, and strokes my face. "You just remind me so much of her, and I miss her you know."

I nod, "Damon, I have to go but I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Jordan... I loved her.. you understood that. I'll see you later"

I nod and walk out the door back home, Damon was ust drunk and high off blood probably. It didn't mean anything.

I see Elena at the kitchen and walk up to her, "Hey can you help me? I need help finding my moms freind, she lives in Grove Hill?"

"Yeah, I'll drive, its not to far from here"

We drive to Grove Hill and end up at the address that Jenna gave me.

We walk up to the front door, I knock and a youngish old woman answers

"Trudie? Tru-trudie Peterson?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, my name is Jordan Gilbert. I wanted to talk to you about Isobel Flemming."

"Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?"

" I think that, um, well...Do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?"

"My god. You're her daughter. I was just gonna make some tea. Would you like some?"

I nod, smiling.

"Uh, the kitchen's this way." She says.. weird how she didnt invite me in.

"I like your house, its nice you know.. oh this is my sister Elena by the way"

"Oh hi Elena, nice to meet you. I havent thought about Isobel for years"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

" About 17 years ago. When she left to go have you. We kept in touch for a while, but, well...you know, She was in Florida for a while. She was on her own. I know it wasn't easy.

"Do you have any idea who my father is?" I ask

"I could never get her to fess up. Anyway, she finally pulled it together, she got into college on a scholarship."

Elena then asks," Where did she go?"

" Somewhere in North Carolina... Duke, I think. Smart girl, smart school. Let me just grab that tea." She smiles while pulling out her phone.

"Actually I think I still have the year book!" Trudie yell out

"Oh cool!"

She walks back in with the tea and hands a cup to elena and I, then she opens the year book and starts flipping through pages

"Ah. They came to the games for football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup." She points to a photo

"Heh, this is great. Thankyou" I say

"Your welcome, you havent touched your tea" She says

"Oh, yeah" I sniff it and it smells like vervain.

"Vervain. You know." I say

Elena looks at me and then to her.

"I think that you should leave" She says, no smile on her face. Nothing.

"What are you not telling me?" I ask

"Leave now!" She pushes us out of the door

"What the hell was that about?" Elena asks

"She knows something... look theres a guy just standing and staring.."

Elena and I quickly get into the car and drive away

We go to the Boarding House, and Elena goes to Stefan while I go to the bathroom, I walk in to see Damon. Shirtless.

"Oh uh, you look..."

"Dashing, gorgeous, irresistible..?" He says coming closer to me.

"Wrecked, you look wrecked" I say steping back

"No reason why. Do you know that I am one of Mystic Falls' most eligible bachelors?"

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I'm in that charitable thing, you should buy a ticket, you could score a hot date" He smirks at me.

I roll my eyes, "How are you doing?"

"Never better. Yep. What can I do for you? I'm a barrel of favors today. It's my newfound purpose: how can I help people?" I can smell the whiskey from him.

"Just waiting for Elena, Stefan and Elena and I are going to the fundraiser together"

"Typical, Stefan gets them both again"

I tilt my head examining him doing up his buttons but hes to drunk to do it.

"Help me?" He asks

I go up to him and grab his shirt and start putting the buttons through.

He looks at me and smiles, and strokes my face.

"I found out who my birth mother is"

"Who cares? She left you, she sucks" He says holding my face.

I look to him, does he care? I bite my lip and Elena and Stefan enter.

I pull out of his hold and turn to them.

"Uh, I'm just going to go to the dining room" I say fixing my hair

They nod looking at us suspiciously

They come out and sit on the couch oppisite me

"Maybe this heart ache will be good for him?" I say

"Won't hold my breathe" Stefan says

I bite my lip again.

"So I heard that you went to see Trudie today" He says

I look to Elena, she looks apoligently at me

I cross my arms and look out the window, "She has knows about vampires, Stefan. It can't be a coincidence."

"It isnt, shes Alarics wife.. Isobel"

He passes me a picture of her.

She's beautiful, "This is her?"

"Everything he knows about vampires, he learned from her. He believes that she was killed by one."

"Oh my god"

"Listen, Jordan, there's a lot about Isobel that Alaric can tell you, but I need you to hold off a little while before you talk to him."

"Why?" I ask

"I know that it's a lot to ask of you, but will you do that for me.. for Elena?"

I look at him weirdly, why would he say that?

Elena and myself leave we are at the Grill and Caroline and I are talking and Elena comes up.

"He's already been hit on like 30 times" Caroline says

I just ignore her thinking.

Then Kelly Matts mother comes to us, "Elena honey, how you been?"

They hug and Kelly looks at me. "Oh my god Jordan! Look at you, you have grown up! Your looking good!"

"Thanks Kelly" I smile

"Hows Mr Lockwood? Have you got him yet" She asks

I blush in embarrassment, I told her this in like 4th grade.

I walk to the bathroom and look at myself.

I am wearing a pink dress, strapless, and it goes to mid thigh, abit shorter. Not to slutty.

My hair is out and wavy, and I have wedges on and my denim jacket. I look good. I just wonder why Tyler wont go for me.

I walk out and see Damon walking towards me

"So are you going to buy a ticket?" He says studying me

"Mmmmmm, no" I say smiling at him.

He tilts his head, "Oh come on, you should, e could go on a nice date, nice scenery and even a little picnic basket... did I tell you that you look stunning tonight"

I smile at him and pat his shoulder, "Thanks, but I think you should go talk to Mrs Lockwood hmm, she has her eye on you"

"Well I dont have my eye on her, I have my eye on a young brunnette whos name starts with J..."

I walk away from his before he can even finish. I have a little smile on my face.

The fundraiser starts, I sit down beside Jenna and Stefan and Elena.

Stefan smiles at me, I smile back

Carol then goes to Damon announcing the bachorleers

"Damon Salvatore.. we dont have much on you" Carol says

"Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." I giggle a little bit when he says that.

"Do you have any hobbies like to travel?"

"Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. Couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, Near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you, Rick? Yeah, 'cause I- I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. I ever tell you that? She was—Delicious."

My stomach dropped and the smile on my face left. My face was blank, and all I could see was Damon drinking my mother.

I quickly get up and walk out leaving, I can feel Stefans eyes on mine.

I am shocked and I walk out and just stand there, Jenna comes out after me.

"You okay?"

"I just need some air" I smile at her

She nods and pats my back and walks inside again. I was nagry, Damon killed my mother, that bastard.

Stefan then comes out and see's me.

"Jordan."

"He killed her? Damon was he vampire that killed her?"

"I dont know what happened, Alaric said they never found the body"

"Oh my god Stefan" I put my hand to my mouth

"I know. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you. But I just—I wanted to know more."

"I was feeling sorry for him. Hoping that this whole Elizabeth thing would change him. I'm so stupid." I say mentally slapping myself.

"He doesn't know about the connection to you. I thought about confronting him, but he's already so on edge."

" Why are you protecting him?" I say confused

:Because you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change."

I hug Stefan and he hugs back, his embrace was safe and soft. It was nice.

I look over Stefans shoulders and see the man that I saw earlier at Trudies

"Stefan, its the guy we saw earlier"

"Get back inside come on" He grabs my hand

We run back inside and I see Kelly telling Caroline how she dosent like her.

I walk up to them and say, "You know Kelly, Caroline is a great person, for Matt, shes bubbly and fun and trust worthy, and how dare you call her fake? Her mother is not fake either, she protects this town and Caroline makes this town bright, and what do you do? Sit there and bully younger kids and sleep with there brothers and drink until you can drink no more? Leave Caroline alone and stop hinting out all her inperfections because you need to take a look at yourself"

I walk away, my anger boils up again when I see. HIM. I try to walk past but he delibretly bumps into me.

"Woah, if you wanted a date, just ask" He smirks

"Did you enjoy that? Rubbing it into Alaric?" The anger is boiling

"What?"

"Just as I was starting to think that there was something redeemable about you."

"Jordan" Stefan says putting his hand on my back.

"Am I missing something?" Damon says

"Did I forget to mention earlier when we were talking about my birth mother? The one that gave me up? Her name was Isobel. Go ahead. Reminisce about how you killed her."

I walk away outside again, Elena and Stefan are right behind me, "Come on lets get you home"

We start walking when a man is infront of us,

"I have a message for you" He says

"What?" I ask

"Stop looking, she dosent want to know you, or talk to you"

"He's under compulsion" Stefan says

"Do you understand?" He says to me again

"Yes I do"

"Good, Im done now"

He steps back onto the road when a car smacks into him and runs him over.

I clutch onto Stefans arm and he pulls me and Elena in.

I then run over to the man and see his phone and pocket it

Stefan drops us off at home and I wak upstairs to see him standing in my room.

"Stefan? What are you doing, I think you got the wrong room, Elena's is down the hall"

He shakes his head and walks towards me.. with my necklace, "Jordan... I.. cant explain how I feel right now, when I first met you I just wanted to be freinds and protect you, I loved Elena. I still do love Elena. But with you its something more, something I cant explain, but Damon... there is something there between use and.. I cant get in the way of that, you can turn him into a good person Jordan, I know you can. And I know you feel something for him as well. This is why I'm only going to say this once.. I think I'm falling for you.. your strong Jordan, and I like that.. your funny.. your young and talented, your laugh makes me laugh, your cheery, your compassionate, you love life, you live it to the fullest.. and you... your just you.. your your own person and I love that.."

I am shocked, I think he can feel my heart speeding up.

"Stefan, you cant do this.. this isnt right, youur wih my sister, and I would never do that to her"

"I know Jordan, I know, thats why I wish you didnt have to forget this.."

My mind has gone blank.

"But you do"

And hes gone.

All I remeber was standing here, now my neckalce is back around my neck.

I lie into bed, and start falling asleep, I can feel someone stroking my face and I can tell its Damon but I'm to tired to say anything.

* * *

_**Is History repeating? Dont worry, Stefan wont feel like this forever, Damon and Jordan WILL BE TOGETHER :)**_


	16. There goes the neighbourhood

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Hah, another update :) enjoy x**

* * *

CHAPTER 16- THERE GOES THE NEIGHBOURHOOD

I wake up feeling refreshed and good, I change into a blue blouse with dark jeans and converses, I run downstairs and see Elena.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Elena says

"Good you know, you?"

"Could've been better"

Jeremy then run down, I go up to him and hug him."Hey you okay?" He says

"Yep, just feeling good"

We go to school and I see Stefan, "Hey Stefan!" I run up to him and hug him

Elena walks over, "Sorry, she has something for hugging people"

I am still hugging him, his embrace is stronger than mine.

I let go and he is smiling at me, I think I even see a hint of blush?

Stefan kisses Elena goodbye and we start talking

"Damon hasn't said a word to me. Every time I try to talk to him he shuts me down" Stefan says

" Do you think he's still trying to find Elizabeth?" I ask

"I don't know. He waited a hundred and forty five years only to find out that Elizabeth could not care less. I mean its gotta hurt, right?"

"And it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"You have every reason to be upset with him. Have you thought any more about what you're going to do?"

"About what? Isobel, my vampire birth mother, who's related to my vampire ancestor Elizabeth, who screwed over your vampire brother? Nah… I haven't thought about it at all."

"I'm sorry I brought it up."

" It'd just be nice if we could get through one day without having to deal with any of it. No vampire mother or brother"

"No vampires at all?"

"No vampires but you. I just want to get to get back to normal stuff like school and homework and here's a thought: fun" I say smiling

He smiles back, "That would sound good, but when do we start?"

I laugh at his lame joke. He was just so lame sometimes.

I go to class and look out my window and see Damon standing there. All I'm thinking is what the hell is wrong with him..

I look again, and he's gone.

He really is a creep.

We go to the Grill later on and I see Caroline and Stefan talking, "Hey whats up guys?"

"Double date... triple date? Tyler you, Stefan Elena and me and Matt? You up for it?"

My eyes are wide, "Uh, what has Tyler said?"

"Oh he's cool with it"

"Then sure" I smile

I look at Stefan and he smiles at me.

I go home and get ready for the 'triple date', I decide to wear my white dress with my wedges and I put my hair up in a bun and did my make up.

Then theres a knock at the door, it was Stefan.

"Hey Stef, your lookin dashing tonight" I smile at him while putting my earrings in

"So are you... I mean, you look beautiful Jordan"

I place my hand on my chest. "Your to sweet, Elena is lucky to have you"

"Come in"

We head off to the Grill and I walk in and I dont see Tyler.. at all... I see Damon and... Matt's mom talking?

God he was gross.

I sit down across from Stefan, Elena sits beside him and Caroline is beside me and Matt is beside Elena.

"Well... Matt, how do you like working here?" I ask

"It's not that bad. Wait staff is pretty good and they can't keep a bartender to save their lives. I actually put my mom up for a job."

I smile and we all look towards Kely, Jenna Damon and Kelly were all drinking with each other? What the hell

We start to play pool, I was so pissed with Damon, jerk.

"They're drunk"

"At least theyre having fun" I say

Then Matt and Elena start talking about how they used to date and there parents were best friends. I sigh and look to Caroline and Stefan, Stefan seemed awkwared out and Caroline looked pissed.

"You okay?" I ask Stefan

"Yeah, I suck at 'triple dating'"

"Dont worry, so do I. Its okay"

"You dont suck, you dont suck at anything Jordan"

I smile at shush him. Caroline and Elena go to the bathroom.

Stefan keeps staring.

"You know, if you like this dress that much Elena has one"

"Oh I'm sure it looks better on you than her"

I am shocked at his words, I had to go to the bathroom and someone catches my arm

"Elizabeth?"

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person" I say worried

I start writing a text and show it to Stefan, "What do we do?'

"We leave"

Elena Stefan and I park outside the boarding house.

"So, youdidn't recognize him, you haven't seen him before?" Elena asks

"No, there was nothing familiar about him at all." I say

"Right, let's call it a night. OK?

"No, the whole point of the night was to not have to deal with this stuff. We need to get through one night. One normal night."

You sure?

"No, I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do. Look, if there's another vampire in town, he'll still be here tomorro. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

": OK."

We go inside the boarding house and Matt and Stefan talk about cars while I talk to the girls, then we hear a bang and Damon and Kelly come in full pang, kissing and everything.

"Mom?!"

"Matt, oh my god, Matt"

"Damon, what the hell?!" Stefan says

"Look, I think we should just go home... Elena"

She nods and kisses Stefan, I hug him and when I pull away, I felt this... thing? I smile at him and e leave.

Somethings not right.

* * *

Sorry its so quick! R/R


	17. Let the right one in

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Oh my god thank you everyone for your amazing reviews!:) I wish I could reply but then some of them are guests and blah blah. But thanks guys! Enjoy this next chapter**

* * *

CHAPTER 17 - LET THE RIGHT ONE IN

I walk into Jeremy's room, "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" He says closing his journal.

"Looks like a big storms coming in, mind closing all the windows?" I ask

"Yeah sure Jordan" He smiles and gets up.

I smile back, but really I was in the angriest mood ever. I just found out that all the vampires got released from the tomb that supposedly, 'Elizabeth and Katherine' were in.

Elena and I go to the boarding house, when I walk in, guess who was there. The dick himself.

Damon and Stefan.

We walked in on them talking about Pearl and Fredrick the vampire's that escaped.

"I say we bust into Pearls, bust the door and annihalate the idiot that attacked us last night" Damon says.

"Yeah. And then what? We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, "Oops. Sorry?" I say sarcastically

I then say sounding pissed, "I cant believe you made a deal with her" I was still angry that he wanted Elizabeth.

"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary. Besides, she's gonna help me get Elizabeth back." Damon replies

"Oh, yeah I'm glad your getting what you want. Typical Damon, always gets what he wants, dosen't matter who he hurts in the process" I say feeling really angry

"Hey calm down Jordan" Elena says

"No need to be snarky about it" Damon then replies

"Snarky? I think I have earned to be a little snarky, I woke up this morning finding out that all the tomb vampires have been released. I deserve it"

He then looks at me, guilt on his face before saying, "How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"

" I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities." I say feeling good that I had used big words for a change.

English was catching up on me. Yes!

And all he could say was Ouch. Please.

"Guys stop, what is with you today Jordan? This isn't helping, we're going to figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampire, yeah?" She turns to Stefan and he nods.

I just shake my head and look up to the roof, I hated the fact that I had to work with Damon. But this is for the world so I guess I have to do it.

Damon leaves the room rolling his eyes at me, and Elena hugs Stefan and looks at me with her judgy little eyes.

"What? Sorry, he just makes me cranky, and it's morning and I'm tired okay" I say flopping myself onto the comfy couch.

"Damon gets everyone cranky Jordan. It's fine, he'll get over it" Stefan smiles at me.

I smile back and Elena then says, "So what are we going to do?"

"Damon and I are going to handle everything, I promise."

"What?" I sit up again. "I am not just going to sit here and do nothing and leave use guys to get yourselves killed... well I dont mind about Damon but..." I say looking away smiling.

"Use are going to do nothing because that's what is going to keep use both safe" He smiles at Elena who smiles back.

"Which means nothing if you're not safe, too." Elena says touching Stefan's shoulders. I roll my eyes. God he's 150 years old Elena. Get over it.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly safe. I have Damon, the self-serving psychopath on my side." He smiles sarcastically at me.

I laugh a little.

"Well that's comforting Stefan" I say giggling.

"Yeah, well it is when Damon is in the same town" He says smiling as well.

"Hey Jordan we have to go home, I'll ring you later?" She says to Stefan.

He nods and Elena kisses him fully on the lips in front of me, I turn away a little feeling slightly jealous? What!

Sure Stefan was hot, but what!

We drive home and I go up to my room, then Elena come's into my room and say's that her and Jenna are going to the markets and if I needed anything. I shake my head and she leaves.

My phone then starts ringing, and I look at the caller ID... it's Damon.

I roll my eyes at click ignore, didn't really feel like talking to the psycho-path.

Then the door-bell rang, I ran downstairs and open the door...

Damon.

He enters with out hesitation, and turns around.

"Your ignoring me"

"The 6 missed calls? Oh yeah, my phones flat.. sorry" I smile

"Is Stefan here?"

I shake my head, "No? Why would he be?"

"He went out in the woods and didn't come back. I can't get him on his phone. I figured he was here with Elena or yourself"

"Elena is at the market's with Jenna? And I haven't heard anything?"

I check my phone and try to call him, he does not answer.

"It's going straight to voice mail"

"Thought your phone was dead?"

I look at him, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Where could he be?" I say

"Your not going to like what I'm thinking" He says

"Where is he? I'll try to call Elena" I say

Damon shakes his head, "No don't.. I don't want anybody else coming"

"Well I am, Stefan is a friend of mine, and I'm not going to let him die, I'm at least going to try and help him. Because that is what friends do."

"Fine, grab a jacket, it's pretty chilly"

I do, and we leave, not a word spoken between us.

We get to the house and go up to the door, "Pearl! Let me in or so help me I will bash this door in!"

Then somebody opens the door, a man, I think he in a tomb vampire.

"Pearl's not home. Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky." He then turns to me. "I see you have brought a snack, she smells delicious. Virgin?"

I ignore him, "Where is Stefan!"

Then two vampires drag him through the hallway, I can see him. He looks weak.

Damon then turns to the vampire, "Your dead"

"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in. Miss Gibbons?"

A old lady comes through, she looks very weak as well. But still able to walk, I think I remember her, she used to make biscuits for our family.

"Yes?"

"Never let this man in okay?"

"I will never let him in" She says in mono tone, he is compelling her. Bastard

The vampire turns to Stefan and says, "145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Elizabeth's and Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy."

Then this 'Billy stabs Stefan!

"Ow!"

"You have a nice day" He says smirking and shutting the door on us.

We race back to the car and I am soaked by the rain and so is Damon.

"Dammit, they are not going to let me in!"

"I can go in!"

"Your not going in there Jordan! It's not safe!" He says

"I am going Damon!"

"Your not"

"Why are they doing this? What do they want with him?"

"Revenge Jordan. They want revenge."

"We have to do something Damon, I have to call Elena, this is HER boyfriend!"

"I know"

"We can't let them hurt him! "We gotta get him out of there!"

"I know, but I just dont know how!"

I start to think, I then think of Alaric. I call Elena and tell her the situation. She is pissed with me for not telling her earlier.

She comes to the school with us, and we start walking through the hallways. Damon stops us and uses his vamp speed to get to Alaric.

"Well dont you look... alive?"

"You can't hurt me" He spits back

"Oh I can"

I then step in, "Mr Saltzman we need your help please"

He leads us to his classroom and we start talking.

"Stefan's in the house. Damon's a vampire. He can't get in. We need you. We would go, but..." I say about Elena and I trailing off when Damon comments,

"But there life is valuable, yours on the other hand is.." He looks down towards his ring

"Stefan told me about your ring" Elena says

"What about it?" He asks

"Let me recap...You tried to kill me. I defended myself. You died. Then according to my brother, your ring brought you back to life. Am I leaving anything out?" Damon asks

I roll my eyes

"I'm sorry Jordan and Elena but this is not my problem"

"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon comments

I look at him in shock. What.

"Your lying"

"Am I? Why don't you ask her for yourself? Coward. Come on, girls"

Elena and I start to get out of our seats, and then I hear Alaric sigh and say he will go.

I smile at myself in my head.

Alaric then goes to the locked closet and gets out stakes and all that.

"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night" Damon mimics hand movements.

I try not to laugh at that.

I pick up one of the darts with vervain in them. "I'm going with you guys" I say

So does Elena, "No, no, no, no , No way" Damon replies

"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out."

"You will get yourself killed, your not going in there"

"Damon now is not the time to be the lone ranger"

"Fine. Elena, you can drive the getaway car. You're not going in the house.. neither are you Jordan"

Elena then says, "You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." He says jokely

I giggle a little, but then stop when Elena looks at me.

"Sorry" I say

"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" I ask smiling

"I can't protect use both. I don't know how many vampires there are in there. That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. I have to be able to get in and get out. I can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...Including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand."

We pull up in the woods, Elena and I 'have to stay in the car' according to Damon.

I look at a syringe and then a branch falls onto the windscrean!

I gasp and so does Elena

We get out of the car and run to the house, we get to the porch and go to the side and stay hidden, she tells me to be quiet and I nod, we get inside and run down the cellar, we see a man guarding the door and I get a vervain dart out, but Damon is there and stakes him!

He turns to us, mainly me, but says "Are you insane!"

I shake my head and so does Elena

Elena opens the cellar door and runs in, "Elena.. Jordan.. you shouldn't be here..."

"They were supposed to wait in the car" Damon says

"Lets get you outta here" I say

I pull on the ropes and Stefan is free, Elena and I grab Stefan and help him,

"What about you Damon?" I ask

"You rescue, I distract, that was the plan" He smirks

I smile and we go, we are in the woods, "Stefan can you make it?"

We fall and I trip up, we fall on a rock and I cut my knee.

"You okay Jordan" Elena asks me

"Yeah, keep going, okay"

I see the car ahead, "Elena, it's just up there"

We get Stefan into the car and I see that the ignition has been removed.

I then hear a crash and Stefan is being dragged out of the car by Fredrick.

Fredrick stabs Stefan with a branch!

"Stefan!" Elena screams

"And this is for the tomb" Fredric says lining the stake to his heart

"No!" I scream

I then remember I have the vervain dart and plunge it into his back

"Stefan?!" Elena yells

We sit next to Stefan and I pull out the branch from his stomach

He starts falling out of conciseness and in.

"Hey Stefan! Stefan!"

I shake him and then Elena see's Fredrick starting to get up.

I shake him more and more, then realise I had a cut on my hand

"Stefan drink"

"No! Jordan what are you doing?!"

"Elena, this is the only way. Stefan drink!"

"No Jordan. Run, Elena take Jordan and run!"

"Stefan, look at me. I trust you, drink!"

He then starts drinking, I can feel the blood being taken away, I start to feel light headed.

Elena then see's Fredrick get up and get a stick, but Stefan pushes me to the ground and gets up and stabs Fredrick repeatedly,

"Stefan! Stop!" Elena trys to calm him down but he looks to her his face still transformed, but then stops.

"Elena, I'm sorry.. are you okay?" She nods looking fearful.

We go to the Boarding House, I sit on the couch lookng out the window, Stefan comes up to me.

"Thanks for uh... giving me your blood."

"It's fine, I shouldnt have, I made you."

"No, you saved mine and your sisters life. You should be proud"

He caresses my face, and I smile a little and then turn away, my phone rings and its Jer, I answer it, he says that Vicki's body was found.

I return home and see Jeremy.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just shocked you know"

I nod and hug him,

"I'm going to bed. Night"

I smile.

I think I need sleep to from the day I have had.

But I know... that it's only just started,

* * *

_R/R_


	18. under control

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Thank you to everyone who reviews! Use make this! :) **

**Another update. Hehe, enjoy x**

* * *

CHAPTER 18 - UNDER CONTROL

I get up and shower, today has to be good. Caroline keeps going on to Elena about being Miss Mystic Fall's. It's annoying. You can tell that Caroline is scared that Elena will win.

I am joining this year as well, but hey! No one is jealous of me. It's all about Elena.

I get into blue jeans, converses and a black top, I run down stairs and look at the time... I think we are late for school. I look at a note on the table and see it's from Elena. It says she got a ride from Bonnie.

Bitch didn't even bother to wake me up.

"Jeremy! Hurry up, we're going to be late" I yell

He runs downstairs with my jacket. "Forgot this, see what a good older brother I am hmm?" He says smiling at me.

I smile at him, "Yeah, when you want to be"

I open the door and see that my uncle John was here. Great.. more family.

"Jordan. Hi" He smiles.. I always had this weird relationship with John.

"Uncle John... what's up" I smile back hugging him

"Just had some business in town to take care of, and decided to visit" He answers

"OH right, how long are you staying?" I ask

"Have no idea yet"

"Okay... Jeremy we better get to school, see you later" I smile before walking out of the door

We get to school, "Hey Jordan.. you know.. I have always noticed something between you and Uncle John?" Jeremy says as we get out of the car

I just shrug, "He creeps me out, he's like the uncle that you gotta love"

He thinks about it for a second and nods, "Yeah.. well he loves us, just give him a break Jordz.. okay? I'll see you later" He smiles

"Bye Jer" I walk into school and see Matt, "Hey Matt! Have you seen my bitch of a sister?" I ask

"Uh oh, sibling fight?" He says

"Nope, she just didn't wake me up this morning and left with out giving me or Jer a ride.. and another thing, Uncle John is back and she left me to deal with the greetings" I roll my eyes thinking about it.

He scrunches his nose, "Uncle John.. never really liked the guy"

"Does anyone?" I say emotionless

"I'm here for moral support, if you need me"

I smile at him, "Oh Matt.. you have been through enough"

"Thank you by the way, for just… for everything you did at Vicki's funeral and the memorial. I couldn't have done it without you. I have to thank Elena as well actually"

Elena. Everybody has to thank Elena.

"Of course Matt." I smile at him.

I see Elena and Caroline smiling and laughing and talking. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"So was Caroline still baking for you guys?" I ask smiling

"She finally went to her dad, which is a good thing because my mom was going to strangle her if she dropped off one more lasagna." He says looking at her.

I close my locker, "At least she's doing it from genorosity. She cares Matt, and thats not Caroline." I say

He nods, "Your right.. hey I have to go to class... but I'll see you later?"

I nod and hug him. "Have a good day Matthew" I smile and walk away, I walk past Mr Saltzmans classroom, and then I hear Elena and him talking about Jeremy's paper.

He did it on vampires.

Then they start talking about Stefan and how he would never hurt Elena.. blah blah blah. Then they start saying that I shouldn't be involved.. I'm still just a kid. I roll my eyes and walk into the classroom.

"What are use guys talking about?" I say

"Nothing Jordan... did you get to school okay?" Elena asks me sounding so polite and perfect.

"Well.. I'm here arn't I?" I laugh a little

She smiles and puts her hand on my shoulder and walks out.

Perfect little Elena.. god I needed to stop acting this way, she was my sister and I loved her.

School was boring, it was after school and I see Jeremy and Tyler talking, I walk up to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" I ask

"Just talking about Vicki" Jeremy smiles

"Oh right... about how she died?" I ask

"Yeah" Tyler says

I was walking beside Tyler, he smiles at me.

We get home and I go up to my room, Stefan and Elena were in it.

"Why are use in my room?" I say dropping my bag.

"We were thinking you could talk to Jeremy about this whole vampire report thing and see what he knows?" Elena says

"Why can't you?" I ask sitting on my chair

"We are not as close as we used to be... you know that, you and him are more close"

"I cant talk to him about that Elena.. you know I haven' even told him I'm adopted yet?" I say puzzled that I haven't.

Then Stefan pipes up, "Maybe it's time you start opening up to him. I'm not saying you should tell him everything but at least try to find out what he does know and be prepared for it... use both should."

Elena rubs his shoulder. "Yeah your right."

"How have you been anyway Stef" I play with a pen

"Much, much better. I'm still, you know… a little jittery, a little bit on edge but I'm gonna be okay." He says rubbing his hands

"I've been worried Stef, you know.. I've missed my buddy" I smile at him

He laughs a little, "Yeah I've missed you too.."

I laugh throwing my arms around him hugging him, I look at Elena who smiles and joins us for a group hug.. then I end up on the ground beside Elena and Stefan throws himself to a wall and breaks my favourite lamp!

"Woah. What the hell Stefan!" I say

"Stefan?" Elena says

"I-I have to go, I'm sorry" He speeds out, leaving us worried.

I decide to call Damon and talk to him about Stefan while Elena wans't here. I knew she would just get all dramatic about it, she was worried enough.

The door rang, I ran downstairs and opened it to see him smirking.

"Good, your here" I say opening the door wider to let him in.

"You call, I come. I'm easy like that" He smirks

He comes in and I point upstairs, I start walking and then he says loudly so that Jeremy could hear,

"No Jordan... I won't come up to your bedroom with you" He smirks even more.

I laugh a little, but pull him upstairs

We walk into my room and I close the door, "Ah.. just like I remember it" He says

He lies on my bed with my teddy

"Did you know your uncle has been kicking it with the Founders Council?" He says

"What!" I say

"Yep"

"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart, including my life" I smile at him.

He points to my lamp, "What happened?"

I ignore his question, "Look Damon, Elena is worried about Stefan. He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling. How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?" I ask

"A few days, give or take"

"It's been a few days" I say shaking my head

"Give then, I don't know. What's the big deal? Why do you care?"

He gets up and throws the teddy bear at me, I throw it back onto my bed. He goes over to my draws.

"He's not himself, and I want Elena to be safe around him Damon" I say walking over

"Well, maybe his problem is that he has spent too long not being himself" He says while pulling out one of my bras.

I grab it off him and look at him in the 'haha' sort of way, he just smirks at me.

"Please dont make me sorry for asking you" i say as he corners me, and then he takes a picture of myself from my mirror and walks around with it

"It is what it is Jordan. The Stefan you know was "good behavior Stefan", 'reign it in Stefan", "fight against his nature into an annoying excessive level Stefan" but if you think there isn't another part to this then you have not been paying attention."

I take back the picture and put it on my table, "He's not you.. not even close"

"Well, he doesn't want to be me. That doesn't mean that deep down that he's not."

He walks closer to me, his nose is almost touching mine, then he leaves.

I close my eyes for a second and breathe, that guy really stresses me out. I need to get things off my chest. I need to tell Jeremy that I'm adopted.

I knock onto his door and walk in, "Hey Jer.. can we talk?" I ask

"Yeah.. sure, what about?"

"Not here, can we go for a walk?"

We walk in front of the lake that is down the street, I tell him. He is shocked at first but then he calms down.

"I cant believe mom and dad never told you"

"I'm sure they would have eventually" I say

"Why were you worried about what I thought?"

"Because… I don't know. It's weird. Going you're whole life thinking you're related by blood to someone."

"Does it bug you that were not?" He asks

"No Jer, your my brother, thats all that matters" I smile at him. He hugs me,

"So Mr Saltzman said your vampire report was good" I say

"He thought it was clever" He says smiling

"What drew you to that subject anyway?" I ask suspocially

"I don't know, boredom or maybe I'm just as nuts as the long line of Gilbert crazies"

"Gilberts arn't crazy Jer"

"Easy for you to say"

I stop.

"Sorry..."

"Oh you will be," I start running after him, laughing.

We get back and Elena is him her dress and her hair and make up is done she is looking perfect. Then she see's me. I'm all muddy and dirty from playing with Jeremy.

"Um... I would go take a shower if I was you... be ready in half an hour for the Founders Party?"

I run upstairs thinking why I am even going? I'm not a Gilbert...

I shower then get into my dress, it's red, I straighten my hair and do light make up.

I put some jewellery on and walk downstairs.

"Happy?" I say to Elena who looks at me.

"Oh Jordan.. you look beautiful, that dress looks amazing on you"

I smile at her. Sarcastically.

We arrive at the Founders Party and see Stefan.

He waves to us and comes over, "Hello ladies.. use are both looking beautiful"

I smile at him. "Thanks Stef"

"You okay?" Elena asks

"Never been better" He says giggling

"Are you drunk?" I ask

"Okay, I know it's a little weird but it's really helping me. The alcohol takes the edge off." He says

"You're totally that drunk high school guy at parties sneaking booze." I laugh

"I totally am. Yeah" He laughs back

"How worried do I need to be?" Elena asks

"Oh no! You don't need to be worried. It's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it while it lasts. Would you like to dance with me?"

I look to him, he never dances.

"You never dance"

"I love to dance Jordan!" He takes my hand but I pull away

"I'll be right back, I need to change the music" He says running off

The music changes and Stefan comes back and grabs me. WHAT!?

"Ah Elena! Help!" I ask laughing

She is trying not to laugh, Stefan pull me out on the dance floor and we start dancing.

I look over to see Elena and Damon talking, there was a mix of jealousy in my gut.

"Jealous?" Stefan asks me while we are dancing to a slow song

"What? No? Why would I be?" I laugh

He just shrugs his shoulders, "Because I think he's jealous that we are dancing together"

He puts a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yeah.. and I think you have had to much to drink" I walk away from him to Jenna who is talking to Alaric.

Then Matt come over to me, "Do you want to dance?"

"I dont know" It felt fine when I was dancing with Stefan...

"Yes"

He pulls me to the dance floor, "Matt!"

I look over to Stefan who is dancing with Elena, Elena bumps into a man and I walk over to them,

"Is everything okay?" I ask

Stefan nods and Elena looks worried

"Never better Jordan, save a dance with me okay!" He smiles and pulls Elena away

I walk up to Damon at the bar and say,

"Have you noticed what your brother has been up to?"

"No, I have been too preoccupied with yours"

I look to him, what did he mean? What was Jeremy up to?

"Jeremy has been asking questions about Vicki Donovan's death" Damon says

"He knows that her death was an over dose" I say

"Really? "Oh but sheriff, someone buried her. Who would do that?" I know I know! Me! I mean I could compel him but he's wearing vervain" Damon mimics Jeremy.

I giggle a little, "I dont want you to compel him again"

"If he keeps asking questions.."

"Damon, no I'm serious. I'm not going to do that to him again. I'll handle it." I say eating a piece of chocolate

He then hands me a rose, and looks at me.

"Okay, but dont say I didnt warn you"

I look at him, and he walks away.

I walk off to see Jeremy sitting on a couch, "Hey I heard about your convo with Caroline's mom" I say sitting beside him.

"I think somebody killed Viki and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy"

"Theyre only doing what they can, to move on" I say

"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on."

"Is there something your no telling me?" He asked

I couldnt look at him, I felt so uncomfortable.

"If there was something else, you would tell me.. right?" He asks

"Of course I would" I say

I get up and walk down the hall breathing hard, I just lied to my brother, I needed to stop, I see Matt.

"You havent seen my mom have you?" He asks

I shake my head

"Air.. I need air, come with me?" He asked

I nod and look at Stefan and Elena, Stefan is drinking and... watching me?

We walk outside and we see Kelly and... TYLER?!

"Oh my god" I say

"What the hell MOM?!" Matt says

"Calm down man" Tyler says

Matt punches Tyler an they start fighting, "STOP TYLER MATT! HELP SOMEBODY!"

Alaric stops the fight and I pull Matt up and get him to the bathroom, I clean him up.

I then go outside and see Elena, "Hey have you seen Stefan?" She asked

I shake my head, "Lets go look for him" I smile at her

We walk into the parking lot and see Stefan fighting the guy from earlier

"Stefan?"

Stefan leaves.

We go home, and I head upstairs and see Jeremy

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Tired"

I nod and go to my room where Stefan was.

"Woah.. you okay?"

"Sorry.. I ran off earlier" He said

"I tried so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working, it was working but then Matt's mom, she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands." Stefan said

"Then what happened?" I asked sitting beside him

"I wanted to. Jordan, my head is pounding. I feel like my skin is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never felt before in my entire life and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from Elena but I have to kepp it from her, but I had to tell someone, and so I'm telling you this." He says

"Thats okay, I need you tell tell me these things"

"But I don't want Elena to see me like this, I don't want you to know that this side of me exists."

"Stefan, you're gonna get through this. I'm gonna help you pull through. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay"

I try to hug him but he pushes me away,

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, I can't, I'm afraid of what I could do to you." He says standing up

"Stefan, I'm your friend.. you wouldnt hurt me, your going to tell Elena what is going on, then we are going to help you okay"

He nods, I hug him.

"Your my friend and I love you" I say

"I love you too" He says

He then leaves and goes to tell Elena.

I get into bed, and try to sleep, I look at the rose on the table that Damon got me earlier. I smile a little and drift away.

* * *

LIKE? R/R


	19. Miss Mystic Falls

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Well... two updates in one day. Hehe, enjoy guys :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 19 - MISS MYSTIC FALLS

I get up and yawn, oh great I didn't have a date for the pagenant. I am such a loser.

I shower and get ready for the day, I go to school and see Stefan I go over to join him and say, hey.

"Nice car" I say sounding impressed

"Thanks, couldn't leave it in the garage, waste" He says

I smile at him, then I hear Elena running over.

"I didn't know you were coming today" She says kissing him

"You know, I woke up this morning and I was feeling great and I figured it was time for me to get back into things." He replies smiling

"Does that mean your okay.. with the cravings?" I ask

"Yeah, I mean the worst part is over so… now all I want to do is just spend as much time with you as possible." He looks to Elena and smiles and kisses her.

"I take that as my cue to leave.. have a great day" I smile and roll my eye once I turned around.

I then see Tyler, would he be my date? We haven't really spoken much since Vicki died...

"Hey Tyler" I say

"Hey little Gilbert, whats up?"

"Um nothing.. hey you know.. this might sound clingy or something.. but would you be my date for the pageant.. it's just I have no one else an-" I say

"Yeah sure, even though I hate those things of course" He smiles at me

I sile back, "Thanks Ty" I run up and hug him and he hugs back.

"Maybe after we could go catch a movie or something?"

"I'd like that" I smile and kiss him on the cheek.

I blush and run away to first period, I walk into class full of smiles, Stefan and Elena look at me funny, usually I come into class looking depressed and wanting to kill myself but today looked really good.

Elena looks at me, as in to say, why are you so happy?

I got out my phone and texted her, _"Tyler Lockwood is my d8t for the pageant!"_

She looks at me then to her phone and to me and smiles and shows Stefan who looks confused. He smiles a little and rolls his eyes but he has a hint of jealousy?

Class starts and Bonnie comes in! I haven't seen her since her grams has died!

I smile at her and she smiles at me, then Elena and Stefan look at her and her smile turns into a frown.

I wonder what was wrong with her? I might talk to her after class. Alaric was talking about Mystic Falls and is history.

I smack my head on the desk. Everybody turns to look at me.

"Sorry, this class is so boring it's making me go to sleep Ric" I smile

He gives me a look to tell me to shut up.

"Sorry Miss Gilbert but I kinda get payed to teach you this" He says

Why the hell is he calling me Miss Gilbert.

I look over to Elena and Stefan and they are chuckling, at least they're laughing.

It's after class now and I try to talk to Bonnie but Elena catches up to her before me, "Hey Bonnie!" I finally say catching up to them.

"Hey" She says

"How have you been? Hows your family" I say hugging her

"It's been hard but we're dealing" She says

"I missed you.. .well everyone did actually" I smiled

"Yeah, I just had so much to deal with after Grams' funeral and, honestly after Elena told me the tomb spell failed I just didn't really want to come back."

I look at Elena, she told Bonnie?!

"Wait.. you told Bonnie?" I say

"I hope that you understand why I called… I wanted you to know before you came home." Elena says interupting me.

"Elena.. she was going through her family's death and you decided to call her and tell her this?" I say

"I thought it would be better then getting told when she came home Jordan.. this does not concern you" She says looking at me.

I am taken a back. I ignore her and look at Bonnie.

"I know it's been really hard Bonnie.." I say, but Caroline comes over

"Bonnie oh my god I missed you" She says hugging her

"See told you.. everybody did" I say smiling at her.

She smiles back, "You totally need to help me pick out a dress for the Founders Day Court" Caroline says to Bonnie.

"Oh my god! That's right, I need to find one too" I say rubbing my forehead

"Same" Elena says

I look to her, "Remember mom wanted us to enter"

She nods and smiles

Bonnie and Caroline walk away, I just stare at them while they are talking. "Elena why would you ring Bonnie?" I say

"I wanted her to know before she came back" She says getting out a book from her bag

"I know but.. she has had a lot to deal with.. take it easy on her okay? Don't bring up vampire crap" I say touching Elena's shoulder.

She nods and walks away. I let out a long sigh.

"Hey Gilbert" Tyler is behind me.

I turn around and smile, "Hey Tyler"

"About the Founders Court... I have to wear a suit dont I?" He says smirking

I nod and blush. "Sorry"

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't do this for anyone else you know" He says

A big smile spread across my face. "Really"

He nods, and kisses me on the cheek. "I'll call you?"

I nod and wave him goodbye.

It's finally after school and I go home to see Elena doing the dishes and talking to Stefan on the phone, she was probably asking him to take her to the Founders Day Court.

I roll my eyes and run upstairs and get into other clothes, we have to go and get interviewed for the thing. Ugh.

Elena runs up and asks me if I'm ready. I nod and we leave to go to the hall.

I go in first, Mrs Lockwood is interviewing me. She sends me a smile, the judges are setting up and she comes over to me.

"I heard Tyler is escorting you" She grins

I nod smiling, she has wanted either me or Elena with Tyler.

"Good.. you are 100% better than that Vicki girl" She runs back to her chair and sorts through her papers.

I swallow thinking about Vicki...

Then she starts asking me questions.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of taking stage at the one hundred fiftieth founder's day gala. Before we crown our winner, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you"

"I know that I have not been in alot of things like Caroline, but I would like a shot at this.

I do have a lot of leader ship qualities, I have been house captain for 2 years now, I have been in History all of my school life. I know every little detail about Mystic Fall's. I have came second place to all of the contestants.. this year.. I want to be number one. This was really important to my mother. She believed in community, family, honor and loyalty. It's the legacy she left for me." I say

There was a brief pause and they were all smiling at me. I smile back.

Creepy ladies.

"Thank you Jordan." Carol says

I get up to leave and walk outside. Elena is there waiting.

"How did it go?" She asks

"Those ladies are intimidating.. and Carol knows that I'm going with Tyler... god" I say slamming my head with my hand.

She pats my back, "Come on.. Tyler will be waiting for you at the school" She smiles

We get to the school and sure enough Tyler is there with Stefan. We start practising.

"God this is so lame" He says laughing

"Honor your partner. Stay focus, right hand around. Flirt with your eyes" She says to Tyler

"This is dumb" He says again

"Your only saying that because you dont know how to do it" I say smiling

He laughs and spins me around, "Woah" I say and he smirks

"No! No! There's no touching during this part. It's about the simple intimacy of the near touch" Mrs Lockwood again says

I laugh again and he smiles

The dance finshes and we start to leave, Bonnie and Elena see each other and Bonnie ignores her.

There is a problem, I then over hear there conversation, Bonnie cant be friends with Elena because of Stefan and Damon. Ouch.

"Hey you okay? You kinda just zoned out" Tyler said to me.

I smile.

"I'm fine, lets go"

He drives me home and I get out of the car, "Thanks for the ride Mr Lockwood, I'll see you tomorrow" I smile.

He smiles back. "No kiss?"

I bite my lip and lean in to kiss him, he grabs my face.. it was one of the mos passionate kisses ever.

He was so good at it as well. I touch his torso and feel his abs. God he was hot.

I pull away and look at him. "Wow, Gilbert.. why didn't we do this earlier?" He says smirking

I playfully push him and kiss him again, "See you tomorrow!" I say running into the house.

I shut the door and lean on it closing my eyes, I had just kissed my life's crush. I can tick that off the bucket list. Elena comes downstairs with her dress in her hands, "You okay? You look flushed" She says

"I'm-I'm fine.. I have to go and get my dress, be right back!" I say running up the stairs. I looked at my dress, it was a red. I really nice red as well, it was strapless and long, it had a little slit going up and it revealed some leg. It was beautiful.

I ran downstairs to see Elena talking to Alaric.

"Alaric my main teacher whats up" I say smiling

"He's the driver" Elena says to John who walks through the hall.

He smiles at me, I send him a friendly smile as well.

We ride to the Founder's Hall and go up to the dressing room's. I start to do my make up, I look behind me and Jenna is doing Elena's hair and they are talking. I roll my eyes.

If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself obviously.

I curl my hair and put it in a half bun with curly bits at the front. I go in and put my dress on nd walk out, every one looks at me.. even Elena.

"Wow... that dress... really compliments your curves" Jenna says looking at me.

I smile a little, "Thanks?" I say

"Your really growing up" She hugs me stiffling back tears.

I hug back, "Aunt Jenna... hair remember?" I say laughing

She nods and pats my back and smiles.

I walk into the bathroom and look at myself, I had to admit. I looked good.

I then see Damon in the mirror, I turn around and say, "You cant be in here"

"We need to talk"

"What?"

"Stefans drinking human blood"

I look down, "Why are you telling me this Damon?"

"Because Elena will go on and ramble about it.. you know what shes like, and you and Stefan are besties" He smirks

"I know he's been a little edgy but he said that was normal." I say sitting on the chair

"He has a fridge full of stolen blood bank contraband in the house." Damon says standing in front of me

"Oh my god"

"He has no idea what normal is, his entire existence isn't normal. Normal to a vampire is drinking human blood but he spent all this time fighting it when he should have been learning to control it and now it's controlling him instead"

"I can believe this.. this is Stefan we're talking about here, up tight Stefan. We have to tell Elena" I say

"Stefan on human blood Jordan; he'll do anything, he'll say anything because he's not gonna want to stop. Trust me. It's better not to have Elena worried"

I stand up shaking, "I did this... I gave him my blood.." I run my hands through my hair.

Then Stefan and Elena come in. Shit.

"Whats going on in here?" Stefan asks

"I was just filling Jordan on your extra-curricular activities. Have you told Elena?" Damon says

"What are you talking about?" Elena asks

I smack myself again.

"We know about the blood Stefan" I say

"I'll be downstairs.. drinking..." Damon says

I leave as well, not wanting to mess with the happy couple.

"By the way.. you look stunning in that dress" He smirks at me.

I smirk back, "Thanks.. have you seen Tyler around?" He still wasn't here.

He shakes his head looking at me up and down.

I notice this, "Stop doing that.. it's creepy" I say to him

"Sorry.. but god, that dress fits you in all the right places" He licks his lips.

Then I hear Carol saying that the event is starting.

Shit. Tyler isn't here.

I go upstairs and wait with the others, I look at Elena and Caroline. "Use seen Tyler?"

They both shake there heads.

I look at Elena, "You okay about the whole thing?"

She nods, "You see Stefan?" I shake my head.

"God.. what am I doing? I'm not this person... I dont do this stuff anymore" I say to Elena and Caroline..

"No.. your not baking out, your going to do this for your mom Jordan.. and you to Elena" She says before walking down the stairs

"Elena your next" Carol says

I look down and I see Damon pushing Jeremy in to fill Stefans spot.

I curse to myself... what was I going to do!? I was thinking of Jeremy.. but..

"Jordan.. honey lets go!" Carol said

I whisper to her, "Wheres Tyler?" She shakes her head, "I dont know honey.. but you need to go.. now!"

What the hell.. the bitch doesn't care!?

I walk down the stairs feeling nervous, nobody was in the spot that was given. Oh my god.

Then Damon walks over... Shit.

I take Damon's hand, and smile a bit. "Do you know where Stefan is? I'm going to freaking kill him and Tyler" I say

"I have no idea to the first question, but I'll help in the second" He says smiling, I giggle a little.

We walk outside and everyone is staring, we stand opposite.

"What are we going to do?" I ask

"I dont know, but right now, we have to get through his" He says

I look over to where Elena was with Jeremy and give her a hope smile she does the same. The dance started and Damon is staring at me, I stare at him back. It felt like a very intimant moment, with out touching.

Then we were touching, and we danced. I smile and he smiles at me, we are so close to each other. Then the dance ends.

I sigh and stand there. We finish.

I go up to the stage with Caroline and Elena, we stand there and I ask them both where Amber is.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Mrs Lockwood says. Yeah whatever bitch.

"So, without further a due it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Jordan Gilbert!"

What. The. Hell.

I just stand there speech less, like what the heck, why would I be Miss Mystic Falls?

I look to Caroline and Elena and they are clapping, they both hug me. Caroline whispers in my ear, "I'm glad it was you, it's your time to be number one now" She smiles and laughs

I look to the crowd and see John, Alaric and Jenna smiling and clapping.

I go up to the Mayor, and he puts a banner around my shoulders. I look to where Damon is, he is smiling and clapping.

I smile at him.

Everyone was congratulating me, I find Damon, "Hey.. did you find him?" I ask

"There were signs of a struggle in the upstairs bathroom... by the way cool banner" He says

"That Amber girl is missing Jordan" He says

I shake my head, and tell Elena, she walks with is to find him.

We start looking in the woods, I then hear a scream and we run to see Stefan biting Amber!

"Stefan!" Elena screams

"Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon says before getting slammed against a tree

"Stefan stop it!" I scream

Then Stefan is on his knee's holding his head, I look behind me and see Bonnie.. she is doing this.

She stops and Stefan lifts his head up, "Stefan its okay, nobodys angry" I say walking to him

Stefan then runs away with his vamp speed.

I curse to myself, the police came and asked us questions..

We all acted stupid and said we didn't know.

She said we could go.. and Elena and I followed Bonnie to her car, "Bonnie stop! Can we talk about this?" Elena asked

"Bonine please!" I ask her

"I told you I wasn't gonna make you choose but I need to make the choice for myself. Please just leave me alone... both of you" She looks at me and then to Elena before getting into her car and driving away.

I feel so upset, this day was good.. then bad. The only good thing was getting a kiss from asshole and winning.

We wait for Alaric to ride us home.

I am crying and so is Elena.

"Hey use okay?" Alaric asked us when he comes.

We both cry into his arms, and he hugs us both.

I go home and get into bed, then I think Bonnie isnt our friend anymore because Stefan hurts people? I get up and go to the barding house and tel Damon that stabbing Stefan with a vervain dart and then putting him in the cells might calm him down off blood.

I talk to Stefan. I hug him and stab him with a vervain dart, Damon comes in and puts him in the celler.

"I'm not sure if this is going to work"

"It has too, he has hurt to many people, and Elena needs to be safe around him" I tuck my hair around my ears and wipe my face from my crying.

"You coming?" He asks me

I shake my head, "I'm going to stay here" I sit down and lean against the wall

He looks at me, then sits down opposite me. I look at him and he looks at me, I smile a little.

With that, Tyler was out of my mind for the night.

* * *

_DONE! R/R_


	20. Blood Brothers

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews, they are amazing :) And giving me feedback is just excellent! Updated! Enjoy x**

* * *

CHAPTER 20 - BLOOD BROTHERS

I wake up to Stefan drifting in and out of sleep, he is moaning. I look to Damon who is watching is brother. "It's hard watching him like this huh?" I say standing up.

"Your the one who locked him up Jordan..." He says

"Hey! Don't just blame me! You helped Damon!" I say

"Well.. I couldn't have him running around the town eating and chewing on the town could I? Especially since the council in on high alert for vampires" He says staring at his brother.

"So you didn't do this out of caring, or making sure Elena and everybody else is safe?"

"That's your thing, not mine" He says looking at me and leaving to the living room.

Sometime's I wonder if Damon just hides his humanity, it's his weakness.

I look at Stefan one last time and I go into the living room, I see Damon playing with the compass that Pearl gave him, then I hear a knock at the door. I look to Damon and he looks at me. He mouths the word 'Elena'. I mouth 'shit'.

He goes to answer the door, all I hear is Elena asking where I was and Stefan.

"She's right here if you want to speak to her.." Damon says opening the door wider.

I look to her and smile.. "Hey Elena.. what's up?"

She storms in, "What's up? How bout Jenna and I being worried where you went? We actually were starting to get Caroline's mom onto you! Why are you here?" She says

I look to Damon, he puts his hands up and he mouths, 'your problem'.

"Look Elena... um, Damon and I kinda.. put Stefan into a cell because he was starting to get dangerous." I say

"WHAT! Why did you not tell me Jordan!? I'm older than you, I'm his girlfriend.. I should know!" She says screaming at me.

"Hey! See this is why you shouldn't know, you get all fired up like this, we didn't want him going around eating people did we?" I ask her

She shakes her, "No.. I guess not, but you still should've told me... where is he? I want to go see him" She says

I point to the cellar, "He's down there"

She nods and leaves. I put my hands up on my face, and then back down and look at Damon.

He just smirks at me. "Don't say anything" I say

I look to him and he still has that pocket watch in his hands, "Did you ever find out what that thing does?" I ask

"Nope, what ever it is it does not work" He says

I look to him and take the pocket watch from out of his hands

He then says, "Pearl thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch. That Johnathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist. Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" He looks to me.

We are so close.

I shake my head, "Kinda been trying to avoid the creep and I've been here most nights"

Elena comes back up, "God.. he looks really bad" She says

I hug her, "Atleast we know he wont be hurting anyone like this okay?" I say

She nods.

"So will you be here tonight?" Damon asks

I look to him and to Elena, "Actually Damon, I'm going to stay here as well, to keep an eye on Stefan" Elena says

"So will I.. is that a problem?" I smirk

"Oh.. use are so annoying though!" He says smirking

"Whatever, I know you dont want to be alone" I say laughing

"Yeah your right, I dont want to be here when Stefan is being creepy and moaning every minute" He smirks

"Elena, we have to get some clothes for tonight, heh, see you later" I say walking out of the house with Elena.

"Are you and Damon okay?" Elena asks me while getting into the car.

I look to her funny, "What do you mean?"

"I mean.. is there something going on there?"

I look to her and quickly shake my head, "NO way! He's to old for me, and that's just weird..."

"Oh right... have you heard from Tyler?"

"Nope the jerk hasn't even called or apologised"

"What a dick" She says going up our drive way

"Yep" I say popping the p

I start to get out of the car, and I see Tyler at my front door.

"What are you doing here?" I say

"Look... I'm sorry about the Founders Court, but can you blame me? That stuff is lame.." Tyler says

I look to him and shake my head, "You said that you would do it though, you couldv'e called"

"I know.. I shouldv'e called. I'm sorry" He says pulling a strand of hair from my ear

"What did you do?"

"Um.. nothing.. I didn't do anything"

"Right." He did do something, you can tell.

I move away from him a little bit, "I wouldn't of thought you would have cared Gilbert.. it's only a pageant. Your not into that kinda stuff are you?"

I look at him, "I did this for my mom.. she wanted me too.. you should leave."

"What.. I came here to apologise, I don't normally do that"

"Your right you dont... your mom probably made you. Just go Tyler" I say slamming the door.

I run upstairs and look out my window, I see him punch my mail box and drive away. I take a deep breathe and pull some clothes out and pack them into my bag, Elena comes into the room and asks me if I'm okay. I nod to her.

I pull out my phone and call Damon.

"Hey"

_"Hey, what's up?"_

"Well nothing except I hate my pathetic excuse for a life, you know"

_"Oh what happened"_

"Nothing.. it dosen't matter. Has Stefan aten anything?"

_"Nope.. and I dont think he will either"_

"What's his faourite type of anima blood?"

_"Ew gross." _I can practically hear the smirk going across his face.

"Heh, your joking does not help"

_"Hurry up, I can't baby-sit all night"_

"I would say drop dead but.. you know." I say giggling

_"Oh everyone's a comedian.. Stefan likes puppy blood, tell Elena to bring some. That's his favourite" _

"Your disquisting... I have to go, we'll be round there soon"

_"Bye bye"_

I hang up the phone and chuckle a little. I go and close my closet door and then I see Uncle John.. did he hear my conversation with Damon?

"Woah.. Uncle John.. I didn't see you there" I say

"Sorry.. mind if we have a little chat, we haven't catched up yet?"

"Uh.. Elena and I are actually heading out.. so.." I say

"Well.. it wont take long"

"Okay" I sit on my bed. "What did you want to talk about?" I ask

"I know you know." He says. My stomach drops. What.

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"It's really silly to keep pretending. What do you think your mother would say. If she knew you were dating a vampire?" He says

"You have it all wrong, Damon is my friend and so is Stefan.. just leave them out of it. And to your question, which mother?" I ask

I get up and walk out the door, John comes back.

"Elena, Jordan.. use can't do this. Use dont know what use are getting yourselves into"

"Uncle John, I say this with complete sensitivity... stay out of our business"

Elena grabs her keys and we leave, we get to the Boarding House and Elena goes downstairs to see Stefan, I stay with Damon upstairs.

"Uncle John knows that we know" I say

"Well... he does have big ears " He smirks

"Damon it's not funny. We can't go back home now, he even said my mother wouldn't have wanted this..."

"He referred back to your mother"

I nodded, I let out a big gasp of breathe, Elena comes back up and they start talking abou Stefan. I space out and then Damon gets me back to reality.

"Hey... Jordan? Would use guys mind if I head out a little while, I have an errand to do with the teacher" He says

"The teacher? Alaric? What.. use two friends now?" Elena says scoffing

"He dosen't have friends Elena" I smile at him

He smiles back, "She is right"

He then looks at Elena and myself, "Use um.. use shouldn't go down there, just stay up here"

"Why? We'll be fine" Elena says

"You know... You're very trusting of him, given the circumstances." Damon says

I then say, "So are you.. otherwise you wouldn't be leaving"

He stands up, and grabs his coat. "I wont be long"

He leaves and I sit on the couch pouring myself a drink.. alcoholic. Elena looks at me, "What are you doing?"

"Taking the edge off" I say taking a sip

"God, you have been hanging around Damon to much" She stakes the drink off me and drinks it herself

"Hey!"

"I want to go and try something" She says and she goes down into the cellar, I follow her.

"Elena what are you doing?" I say

Elena opens the door and goes inside with Stefan, "Elena oh my god get out of there!" I say

"What are you doing?!" Stefan says

They start talking, and Stefan talks about his past...

"It's your choice Stefan" She says handing him his ring and we walk back upstairs, she goes for a shower while I sit on the couch and read.

Damon comes back home, and says, "Ugh your still here... Elena in the shower?"

I nod.

He comes in and lifts my legs up and sits down putting my legs onto him.

"So how was your mission" I say smiling

"Futile. Although, I think I witnessed the teacher having an existential crisis. Has Stefan eaten yet?"

" thought you didn't care" I say turning a page

"Curiosity"

"Curiosity killed the cat.. or in your case, vampire... but I think he's getting there. he's got a lot of guilt that he has to deal with. And it doesn't help that you've spent the last 145 years punishing him for Elizabeth getting caught."

"This is my fault now?" He asks

"No, it's no one's fault, Damon. I'm just... saying you're not exactly innocent. You've made it your life's mission to make him miserable."

"Let me ask you a question. In all this important soul-searching and cleansing of the demons of Stefan's past, did you ever manage to get the rest of the story?"

Damon gets up, "He said there was more" I say closing my book.

"Yeah, that's an understament"

I get up and stand in front of him, "Damon tell me"

"From the moment Stefan had his first taste of human blood, he was a different person. I suppose I should thank him. It's been a hell of a ride. Heh." Damon says pouring himself a drink.

"Oh, my God. He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..."

Elena comes down, "Hey, what are use talking about?"

I turn to her and tell her what Damon told me.

"It's his choice, if he's stupid enough to make it, let him"

"Don't do that.. dont pretend you dont care" Elena says running down to the cellar and grabbing Stefan's ring.

She runs out to find him.

I grab my coat when Damon asks, "Where are you going?"

"Unlike you Damon. I actually care... I'm going with Elena" I say slamming the door.

We go to the old ruins and find Stefan there, Elena talks to him and tells him that Damon told her the rest of the story, he cries and hugs Elena, I then go for the hug. And he hugs me back, "It's good to have you back Stef"

He smiles and we go back to the Boarding House.

We walk in and I see Damon, Elena goes upstairs to bed. I sit on the chair and pour myself a drink,

"Little boy lost" Damon says, I roll my eyes.

Stefan thanks Damon for helping him, but Damon says he hated Stefan.

"I hate you because I was the one that was supposed to be turned, not you. Just me." He says

"Damon" I try to say

He shakes his head at me, "No its true. And you look just like her, and.. and it brings up memories." He says and leaves.

Stefan looks at me and faintly smiles, I skull my drink and go to bed.

Damon really had some problems he needed to deal with... and I needed to help him.

* * *

_**DONE! RR**_


	21. Isobel

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Hey people! Thank you to all the reviews, we are almost at Season Finale! Yaaaaaay :) Haha.**

* * *

CHAPTER 21 - ISOBEL

I sit on my bed and call Damon, I want to see how he is doing.. and I kinda like talking to him.. Tyler has sent me 'sorry' texts all day, and it's driving me crazy.

"Hey Damon"

_"Well Hello how may I help?"_

"I'm supposed to help build the Miss Mystic float for the Founder's Day parade. If I don't I get the wrath of Caroline but I wanted to check in first."

_"Well I'm doing great, thank's for asking"_

"I'm checking on Stefan Damon" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

_"Oh him... oh he's terrible" He says. _I start to get worried now.

"What's the matter?"

_"He's just back to boring, straight-laced, off the junk. Elena successfully cured him of anything that was interesting about his personality." _I roll my eyes.

"Don't forget who helped" I say singing

_"I hate myself.._ I can hear his smile _"Did uncle John mention to you anything about my field trip with the teacher?"_

"No. Elena and I have still been avoiding him. Why? What's he up to?"

_" I don't know. But I'd love if you could find out for me." _

"I have to go. I'm late" I say

_"Have fun Miss Mystic Fall's" _I can hear him chuckling

"Oh shut up" I hang up the phone and chuckle to myself. He was such a weird guy.

I go to school and I start walking in the hallway, I see Elena and Stefan and I start walking towards them, but guess who stopped me.

Tyler.

"What do you want Tyler?" I say

"I have been calling you and texting you? I have said sorry too many times, what else do I have to do for you to forgive me?" He says

"Leave me alone?" I suggest to him.

He looks to me, "Fine... but.. I did like you Jordan." He says

"Obviously not enough to ring me and tell me your not coming and to make me sit there and be embarrassed I say walking away. Okay, I know it's a stupid thing to get upset about, but Tyler should have known better.

I walk to Elena and Stefan. "Hey guy's what's up?" I say

"Nothing just talking Stefan about the Founder's Day parade." She says smiling

"Ugh don't remind me" I say getting my books out

"Your Miss Mystic Fall's Jordan! You should be encouraging people, get into the spirit!" Elena says

"I think they chose the wrong girl, you should've been it" I say

She looks at me and rolls her eyes. I look at Stefan and say, "How have you been doing?"

"Good you know. much better" He smiles at me.

"Glad for some people" I smile back.

Alaric then come's up to us. "Hey Mr Saltzman what's up dude!" I say smirking.

"Jordan you need to come with me right now" He looks to Elena and Stefan, "You to better as well"

"If this is about me cheating, I'm sorry okay! I just.. didn't know the question.." I say looking down.

"No this isn't about you- wait? You cheated!?" He says looking at me.

I shrug my shoulders and he puts his hands to his face, "I dont even care, just come with me"

He leads us to his classroom and I sit on the chair swinging it backwards.

"So what's up teacher" I say smiling

Stefan just looks at me to say what?

"Isobel's in town and she wants to arrange a meeting with you" He says sitting on the desk getting a piece of paper out.

I sit straight up, my mother was in town? What.

"How do you know?"

"She came to me last night"

I swallow and nod, "Stefan you better call Damon" Alaric says

He nods and gets his phone out.

_10 minutes later_

Damon walks through the door of the classroom, "Sorry. dog ate my. uh.." He smirks

I just look at my desk, feeling confused.

"What's with all the depression?" He says looking to me and Stefan and Elena.

"I saw Isobel last night" Alaric says. Shivers run up my spine, I turn around.

Damon looks at me and the to Alaric.

"Did you ask her about John? Are they working together?" Damon says

"No" Ric says

He then asks him all these questions, then Damon turns to me.

"What did she want?"

"She wants to see me Damon" I say looking at him.

He looks at me, like really looks at me.

"You dont have to see her if you dont want too" He says coming closer to me

Stefan looks at me and Damon.

"I dont really have a choice?" I say biting my lip

"She's threatning to kill people Damon"

"I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it. And I want to slap the little bitch anyway" I say

Damon looks to me and nods, "You should probably take the rest of the day off Jordan"

I nod, wanting to get out of school anyway.

I go home and sit on my bed and open my journal and start writing,

_'I am going to meet my mother today... like my birth mother.. I'm afraid but excited at the same time, what if she does not like me? _

I close my journal and Stefan and Elena come up to my room, "Stefan and Damon are going to be there as well" She smiles

I nod and smile back, "You are as well right?" I say to Elena, she nods and smiles and hugs me.

"Good" I let out a breathe

We go to the Grill and I sit down on a table on my own. I look to where Stefan and Elena are playing pool. I then look to see Damon sitting at the bar.

I turn to them both and whisper, "Use can hear me right?" They both nod.

"Thanks for coming.. both of you. I'm scared and kinda excited"

Damon smiles at me, and Stefan does the same. Then this lady sits down in front of me, it's Isobel.

She looks different to what I imagined. It's crazy.

"Hello Jordan.. you look just like Elizabeth, that's weird" She says taking off her jacket.

"You met Elizabeth?" I say

"She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."

"Mmm, I wouldn't be fascinated by her, she seems like a bitch to be honest" I say

She looks surprised, "Well... you sure have your mothers tongue" She says smiling

I look at her necklace, "Is that how you walk in the day?"

"Katherine helped me get it. yes"

"Who is my father?" I ask

"Not important.. he was a waste of space" She says

"I just want to know who he is.."

"Of course you do... you ask a lot of questions"

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you."

"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective."

"Human life really means nothing to you huh?" I say

"It's just a part of what I was"

"No it's not.. that's not true, I know other vampires" I say

"Your friends over there by the pool table.. is that Elena? She looks like Katherine, and Damon over at the bar... something going on with use both right? And Stefan, sweet Stefan, you can tell he has some sort of feelings. So who will it be Jordan? Or will you play with them both just like Elizabeth did?"

She smiles at me.

I look at her shocked, how dare she? "Excuse me? Your the one that seems more like that, how dare you say that to me? Especially when my sister is dating Stefan?"

She smiles more, "Yeah.. that won't be for long, you can tell he wants you.."

I shake my head ignoring her, "So why did you come? It cant be for just catching up?"

"Because I'm curious about you. But the real reason is: I want what your uncle wants. Jonathan Gilbert's invention."

"How do you know my uncle?"

She smirks, " I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John had a crush on me for years. He was the first one that told me about vampires."

"So what made you want to be one?"

"It's a very long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about."

I shake my head, "No"

"That was your first lie. It's inevitable, you're going to get old, they won't" She looks at Stefan and Damon. " Forever doesn't last very long when you're human"

"I would say sorry, but I'm not. I dont have what your looking for" I say getting up, but she catches my arm and forces me to sit down.

I look to Stefan and Damon, Elena looks worried. Damon is getting up, "Tell your boyfriends to sit down, I want the invention"

"I know that, but Damon does.. and your going to get it for me"

"He wont give it to me you psychotic bitch!"

"Then the blood will be on your hands... nice meeting you Jordan"

I look at her as she walks out, I feel tears coming down, I bite my lip and Damon looks at me and so does Stefan.

Elena runs down and I hug her, and cry into her shoulder.

I see Bonnie and look at her, she looks to me, then Elena then to Damon and Stefan and walks away.

I go home and go straight to my room and cry more, my birth mother was a bitch. Period.

The door bell rings and I answer it, it was Bonnie. She apologises and I cry into her arms.

She then shows Elena and I her spell book and it looks like the device!

"Damon has a piece of that!" I say

Bonnie reads through.

"Are you sure that Isobel wants this?"

I nod, "Why?"

"Because this is a weapon, against vampires"

Elena and I look to each other in shock.

We walk into the high school and I see Jeremy, "Hey guys!"

Elena asks if he has seen Stefan and he does not know, he is looking for Anna.

He then tells us that he knows! "Jer wait!' He walks away and Elena runs after him.

I turn around and Isobel is standing right in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"I'm your mother, I want to be apart of your life"

"Well I dont want you in my life" I say smiling

"I understand that. You already have a lot of people that you care about but I've been studying. Let's see if I got this right."

She then turns to all the people that I care about and threatens them. She threatens Matt!

"I want the device Jordan"

"I told you Damon wont give it to me!"

"You underestimate how much Damon cares for you"

"He'l kill you before he gives it up" I say

"Is that before or after I kill your brother and sister" She smiles

I look to where they were, they are gone now.

"JEREMY!? "ELENA!" I see Stefan and he is staring at me.

I tell Stefan, and we go to the boarding house.

I ask Damon for the device.

"No absoululey not"

"Bonnie can take it's power away!"

"I dont trut her"

"I can remove the original spell" She says

"Please Damon! Jeremy and Elena are in danger!"

"I'll get them myself!"

"No. We are going to do this my way" I say

He looks to Bonnie, "I tried to kill you, I dont trust you"

"Your right, you shouldnt trust me..' She says

I step in front of him, "But you can trust me" I say looking into his eyes

He looks at me for a second then gives me the device.

"Thank you" I say

Bonnie does the spell, and we head to give it to Isobel.

I wait in the towns square, I turn around. And she is there,

"God.. why do you do that?" I ask her

"Where is the device?" She asks

"Where are my siblings?" I ask

"This isn't a negotiation. Where is the invention?"

"Wheres my brother and sister?" I ask again

"Do you really think I came alone?"

Two people arrive behind me, I look to her.

"Do you really think I came alone?" I ask her, and Stefan and Damon are behind her.

"Call home.. your brother and sister are there"

I call and they are.

I look to her, "You wernt going to hurt them"

"No I was going to kill them, don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any"

"But you took a risk with Damon...how did you know he was going to give it to me?" I ask

"Because he's in love with you" She says

I look at her funny. I then look to them both, and see Stefan looking awkward and Damon looking away.

"Thank you" I say

"For what?"

"For being such a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact." I say

"Goodbye, Jordan. As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed. Elizabeth was smart. She got out. But we all know that you're not Elizabeth."

She looks to me and leaves, I swallow and look at Damon and Stefan. I run up and hug Stefan, I look at Damon and he looks at me and down. I pull out of the hug and say " I want to go home"

They take me home, and I hug Stefan again. I then hug Damon and look at him, "Thank you" I say and smile. I close my door and go to bed, Jeremy hates me. My birth mother is a cold hearted bitch.

What else is going to go wrong?

* * *

_DONE! R/R_


	22. Founder's Day

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Well here it is! Sorry I have not updated in a while! But it is the Season Finale! Yay, I am so excited to start working on Season 2! :) Anyway's enjoy the last chapter of Season 1 :)**

**Oh and thank you to all the reviews that I got from this Season, it has been great! Love you all xx**

* * *

CHAPTER 21 - FOUNDER'S DAY

I groan as somebody jumps on the bed pulling my arms and dragging me off the bed. It was Elena.

"God, can you let me sleep? It's Saturday!" I say rubbing my eyes.

"It's Founder's Day and we need to start to get ready" She says walking to my closet.

I sit up and look at her, she was wearing her dress and her hair was all curled and her make up looked perfect. She looked perfect.

"It's lunch time Jordan, get up" She says pulling out the big dress that was hanging in my closet. Jenna then walks in and smiles at Elena then looks at me.

"Come on you, you have two hours to get ready" Jenna says getting a curling iron out and my make up.

I get out of bed and sit in the chair, she starts to curl my hair, it takes forever! I actually thought I was goin to fall asleep.

"Where's Stefan?" I ask Elena.

"He's in my room getting changed" She says adjusting her dress.

I then had to get into my dress, it had so many layers on it! I even had to wear a corset, and let me tell you something... they are not comfortable, I could hardly breathe!

I do my make up, it's light but just enough.

I then stand up and Jenna looks at me over and over, "Perfect" She says.

I smile at her, she gets the camera out and takes a picture of us together. "Your parents would be so happy" She says.

Stefan comes out and looks at us with his mouth open. I curtsie at him and laugh. He smiles, he then stands in the middle of Elena and I and puts his hands around our waists and we take a picture together.

"Are we going now? As soon as this is over, I can get back into my bed" I smile at everyone.

They all just look at me, "what?" I say. Then there is a knock at the door, it's Ric.

"I'm the driver of this thing, Jenna asked me" He smiles at me.

"Oh right, cool, chaperoning us eh?" I laugh

He nods and smiles and walks into the house.

Okay.. I'm ready, lets go" Jenna says. We all get into the car and leave.

We arrive and everybody is here setting up the floats and the food stalls. God this was tiring me out all ready!

Elena and Stefan had gone somewhere and I could not find Caroline or Bonnie anywhere. I start looking on the hill for them all, I see Damon and Stefan talking. Damon with his usual smirk going around. I smile at this and walk towards them, picking up my dress.. dont want it dragging on the ground.

They both look at me when I arrive and stare, especially Damon... I curtsie at him and laugh.

"Hey" I say and smile.

He swallows and weakly smiles. "Hi" He says

"This place looks amazing right?" I say and he nods.

"You look amazing" He then says. I blush

"Thanks to Jenna's curling iron.. it did the job" I say smiling

He chuckles a little. Elena and Stefan come up to me and say, "We need to talk to you"

I nod and smile at Damon before walking off. We are in the classroom now.

"This might be hard for you Jordan.. but we think that John is your father" Stefan says.

"What! Is that even possible?" I yell

"There is no proof, but he dated Isobel when she was a teenager and he was the one who brought her to your dad's office for the delivery." Stefan says

"But... I've never liked the guy really, he's always been pretty creepy towards me you know?" I say

"We just wanted to tell you because we were afraid Damon would've dropped it on you" Elena says rubbing my back.

"I'm happy you told me.. but what am I supposed to do? Go up to him and ask him, 'Are you my father John?' hmm?" I say to them both.

They both nod, "When your ready" Stefan says

"I dont think I am ever going to be ready, Jeremy hates me, he read our journal Elena, he knows everything and he's never going to forgive us for taking his memory away from Vicki.." I say

"He's your brother... and he will forgive you both.. he just needs some time" Stefan says reassuring us.

We both nod and leave to get our pictures taken, I see Jeremy in the hall.

"Jeremy!" I yell, and Elena see's him as well and yells.

"Go away, I really can't be bothered talking to the two sisters that ruined my life" He says

"Jeremy please! I dont want it to be like this between us!" Elena says

"Jer, we're sorry!" I say

"Why don't you have Damon erase my memory again? Then I could go back to being your in-the-dark little brother." He says walking away.

"Jeremy we're sorry! Your not like that at all! Your our brother and we love you" I say pleading. I wanted him back as a brother.. but most of all, as a friend.

"Just don't! You can't fix this that easily; something like this doesn't just get fixed." And with that he walks away from me... from us both.

I look to Elena and say, "If you didn't erase his memory, then this wouldn't be happening."

"I know Jordan.. do you not think I get that? I do, I really do. But I have done it and now I have to fix it." Elena says

We walk back to the floats where we get ready on. I see Tyler with Jeremy on the other float. I scowl at him. Dick. I think

"Great, I'm going to look like a loner.. just my day." I say hopping onto the float.

"I'll be your escort as well Jordan" Stefan says smiling.

"Thank's" I say and laugh

I stand on Stefan's left side and Elena stands on his right. We wave to the people as the parade starts. I see Bonnie and wave and smile at her. Then I see Damon step in front of her and wave to me, I raise my eyes at him but wave back and laugh.

The parade has finally finished. Jenna brings Elena and I some normal clothes. I thank her.

I change back and it feels so much better! "I have no idea how woman back in that day used to wear clothes like that... it's so un comfortable" I say pulling my sweater on.

"I know right" Elena say waiting for me.

We walk to the Grill, I am really hungry by this time. Elena goes and orders and I see Damon, I walk up to him and smile. He looks at me over and says,

"I like you better like this, the 1800s look didn't suit you"

"Is that an insult" I say raising my eyebrows

"Actually Jordan, it's a compliment" He says raising his drink to his lips

"Look I know Stefan is worried about our... friendship" I say feeling awkward

He looks at me, "Did he mention something to you to?"

I feel confused, "What? No, did he mention something to you"

"Nothing worth repeating"

"So, I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and that eye-thing that you do. It's creepy just saying" I say smirking

He looks to me and smiles, "What eye thing?"

I look to him and raise my eyes, "dont regret me being your friend okay?"

I look to where Elena was.. she was with Jeremy. I look at Damon one last time.. he looked hurt. Then I walk over to Elena and Jeremy where I heard Elena speaking.

" I don't believe that we can't fix this. I lied, I was wrong. But you're my brother, Jer, and I love you, and I have to fix it. So just tell me, what can I do?" Elena asked pleading

"Yeah Jer, please.. we love you and we are sorry for doing that to you. We know it was wrong, but it happened and we cant change the past, we just have to move on. And we are sorry. So please, what can we do to fix this?" I ask

"You both can go to hell" He says and stands up and leaves.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes, I looked to him as he leaves, and then at Damon... he was looking at me in sympathy. I was about to burst into tears, I ran into the bathroom and cried. Elena came in and cried with me as well, she was hugging me.

"He hates us Elena.. he really hates us" I wipe my nose and cry some more.

"Shh... I know Jordan, but we are his sisters and he will forgive us.. one way or another" She pats my hair, I look at myself in the mirror. My make up has smugged, I clean my face and redo my make up. Good as new.

Elena and I go into the town square where Elena see's Stefan. She looks at me and I nod, she runs over to him and kisses him and talks to him. I walk away wanting to be alone where I see people that I have never seen before in my life. I walk away from them and see Caroline and Matt.

"Hey" I say smiling

"Hey Jordan, how is being Miss Mystic Fall's?" Caroline says

"It has his perks I guess" I smile.. then I feel a hand against mine, I look up into blue piercing eyes.

Damon. He pulls me away from Caroline and Matt.

"What are you doing?" I ask him

"Saving your life, tomb vampires are here, wanting to kill the Fouding Families. So yeah, you need to get out of here" He looks behind me and I see Stefan and Elena. "Now" He looks to me.

He leaves and I watch him go. "Damon!" I yell, and he stops.

"Be careful" I say smiling

He then leaves, "Jeremy is sill out there. We have to find him!" I say

We start walking trying to find Jeremy when Stefan falls holding his head. I look to Elena and she looks scared and confused. We both look to Stefan.

"Stefan! What is going on?" I ask him

"My head" He says

"Stefan oh my god" I see somebody coming towards us, I try to get Stefan up but it's no use. It was Alaric.

Alaric helps Stefan up and we head towards the stairs, "We dont know what happened to him? He just dropped" Elena says still staring at Stefan

"Yeah, he's not the only one. The cops have gotten everyone who's gone down, injecting them with vervain."

"What" I say, then I get it. The device. Bonnie. She didnt deactivate it. Damon. Oh my god. Damon!

"They're rounding up vampires" I say looking at them

"Oh my god" Elena says. We sit down with Stefan and I look to him, he looks better.

They all start talking. "It's the Gilbert device" I say

"Bonnie unspelled it" Stefan says to me

"Maybe she didnt" I say to him

"She did! We saw her do it" Elena says shaking her head

"No, no, no she's right. Think about it. We asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires" Stefan says

"So we could protect you" Elena says

"And Damon. Where is Damon?" I ask

" I don't know. I haven't seen him since this started." Alaric says

"Can you get my brother and take him home?" I ask Ric

"Of course" He says

"Let's go" I say to Stefan and Elena

We start walking through the town square where Stefan stops and listens. "What?" I say

"The buildings on fire!" Stefan yells

We start running and then we see John. I walk up to him.

"Where is Damon?" I say looking straight into his eyes

"With the rest of them, where they should be.. it's over for Damon" He says

"Your crazy" I say looking at him

"Why? Because I'm doing what should have been done a hundred and forty five years ago? This is the right thing, Jordan"

I look to Stefan and Elena, they are looking at the building

"Go ahead, you won't make it out. It'll save me the trouble of killing you myself." John says

I look to him in disquist, "Theres a utility door around it Stefan!" I say and Elena and I try to run with him.

"You take one more step and I'll alert those deputies that they missed a vampire."

"I am asking you not too" I say

"That dosent mean anything to me" He says looking at me

"As my father it should"

He look at me and realization crosses his face. "You know" He says

"I do now" I say and push his arm off mine and Elenas and we run to the building, we run inside and see Bonnie and Stefan. "Stefan!" Elena yells

Bonie recites a spell and Stefan grabs Damon and runs out of the building.

"Oh my god!" I yell and run towards Damon

He opens his eyes and looks to me, then in a flash he was gone. We join each other at the grill.

I see Stefan and Elena hugging. I go up to them. "Any idea where Damon went?" I asked

He shakes his head, I walk away and Jenna called saying that Jeremy was okay.

" Jenna called, Jeremy's home, I'm just gonna run over to the school to pick up my dress, my clothes and the rest of my stuff and then I'll check on him." I say to them both, they nod and continue hugging each other

I go to the school and look for my clothes, they are not there. What the hell, some creep stole them I called Elena while I got home, "Hey, yeah, some creep stole my clothes. I'm just going to check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital... I'll meet you and Stefan there? Great cool" I hang up the phone and walk inside.

I hear a noise from the kitchen and hesitate but then walk towards it...

* * *

_SEASON 1 DONE! HAHA HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT X_


	23. SEASON 2 TRAILER

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Hey everyone, give me your reviews on Season 1 of 'The other Gilbert' :) and some idea's on what Jordan should do in Season two :)**

**Anyway's this is kind of like the trailer to Season 2.. enjoy ;)**

* * *

SEASON 2 - TRAILER

I lie on the ground next to John covering his hand in a towel, I try to ring a ambulance. "Please, you have to help... my uncle... he's.."

John then looks behind me, "Behind you"

I turn around quickly.. but nobody is there.

**NEXT SCENE**

"Elizabeth is back.." Damon says

"Damon, you are unstable hen it comes to her!" Stefan says

**NEXT SCENE**

Elizabeth and Damon are having sex.

**NEXT SCENE**

"I came back for you Stefan... Elizabeth says

**NEXT SCENE**

"Kiss me or kill me, we both know that your only capable of one" Elizabeth says to Damon

**NEXT SCENE**

Stefan is looking at a picture of Elizabeth

**NEXT SCENE**

"Elizabeth is going to destroy you both" Jordan says to Stefan and Damon

* * *

**_EXCITED FOR SEASON 2? I AM!_**


	24. The Return

THE OTHER GILBERT

**I'm baaaaaack! :D Haha, first episdoe of Season 2 people! Thank you to al the reviews and all that, you are all amazing :) ENJOY **

* * *

CHAPTER 22 - THE RETURN

I walk into the kitchen to see John on the floor covered in blood, I look to him and his fingers were chopped and he got stabbed! I run forward and put a towel on the wound. I grab my phone frantically phoning 911.

"Hi.. I need an ambulance for my.. uncle 2104 Maple Street!" I say looking at John, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me. He quietly whispered.. "Behind you"

I quickly look behind me but there is no one there.

I grab the knife that is on the table and walk through the hall, there was a gust of wind that blew on me then the door slammed close. I let out a breathe that I had. I then remembered something... Jeremy was upstairs!

I run up and find him sleeping... I shake him, but he does not wake up. I look to him, to see if he's breathing, I mean, Jeremy is one of the most important people in the world to me. Him and Elena are.

I shake him more, he was not waking up. Tears start forming in my eyes, then all of a sudden he flashes up. "Jeremy?!" I say hugging him.

"What happened?" I say

"I-I took some of Anna's blood and then your pills... I wanted to die Jordan.." He says looking at his hands

I hug him and a tear falls out, I then hear an ambulance coming down the street. I pull out my phone and call Elena and Stefan. They rush home and see me waiting outside and watching John being pulled into the ambulance.

Elena rushes up to me, "Oh my god Jordan are you okay?" She says hugging me.

I nod and hug her back. I look to Stefan and smile, he smiles back.

"It all just happened so quick Elena, it was the most scariest thing ever" I say walking up the stairs to Jeremy's room.

"What happened?" Elena says

"Jeremy said that Anna gave him her blood and then he took these pills and now… I mean he looks fine but then again so do you. So, I just... I don't know." I say shaking my head

"Stefan can you check him please" Elena says looking at him and hugging me

Stefan then walks into Jeremy's room and looks at him, "He's fine" He says

"You mean I'm not a vampire.. damn it!" Jeremy says

My stomach drops, he really wanted to die that bad? Was his life really that bad..

"Jer, dont say that please" I say

"Did you hear about what happened to Anna tonight. she's dead" He says looking to me, I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't want to go up to your room to find my big brother dead did I? You know ho much pain that would've caused Jer, I love you so much and I- I ..."

Tears started forming in my eyes and as soon as I knew it, I was crying. Stefan looked at me then to Jeremy, he told him that he shouldn't do anything to hurt himself. He even slapped him.

"What about the pills?" Elena asked

"The pills weren't strong enough, Anna's blood would have actually healed him" He says never leaving his eyes off me.

Then a policeman came into Jeremy's room, "Hey uh.. the two Gilbert's .. you both need to go to the hospital" He says

"Wait.. what about Jeremy?" I say

"I'll look after him" Stefan says to me.

Elena smiles and hugs him, we go to the hospital.

We walk in and we see Bonnie, we go over to her.

"Hey Bonnie how is Caroline?" Elena asked

"Yeah.. is she going to be okay?" I say

"She's in surgery.. they dont know if shes going to make it guys" She says shaking

"What?" I say shaking. Bonnie pulls Elena and I into a big hug and in the corner of my eye I see Damon walking towards us..

"I can give Caroline some blood.." Damon says

I look to him and shake my head but then I start to think differ.

"No way.. nah uh" Elena says

"No, just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." He says pleading

"It's too risky.. I cant agree to that" She says

I look to him and say, "Do it" I see Elena's expression to me.

"You cant make the rules Jordan!" Elena says

"This is Caroline! She's our friend, we cant let her die." I look to Damon again. "Do it"

Damon then looks to Bonnie. "What do you think about all of this?"

"I agree. This is Caroline" She says

"If I do this... me and you, we call it a truce" He says

"No.. but you'll do it anyway... for Jordan" She says walking away.

Elena looks to me, "Hey. I'm going to check up on Bonnie and see if she's okay.. you okay here?" She asks

I nod.

She then walks away to Bonnie.

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight." Damon says to me looking at me up and down.

"Yeah we should.. one of the tomb vampires got into the house and almost killed John!" I say feeling shocked.

"What? When? After I left" He says

"what were you doing at the house?" I say

"You know I was Jordan"

"Uh.. no I didnt" I say feeling confused

"_Really?_ Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, all cathartic, feelings exposed. Come on, we _kissed_, Jordan"

"Damon your out of your mind.. I have more important things to care about right now then your little hallucinations okay. I dont have time for this" I start to walk away when he grabs my arm.

" If you want to forget what happened fine but I can't." He says looking at me in the eyes.

I look at him confused. Then Jenna comes, Damon moves away from me, she starts talking to me about being away and all that and how she told me.

"You never told me Jenna" I say

I look to Damon then Jenna. "God what is everyones deal today?" I say sitting down.

"You gotta be kidding me" He says and looks at us both. I am so confused!

"Hey.. I'm going to check up on John, I'll probably be here for the night.. so how will you get home.. I think Elena has gone to Bonnies.." She says biting her lip.

"I'll take her home" Damon says

Jenna looks to him and rolls her eyes, "Yeah. no kissing on my porch again"

I look at her.. what was she talking about?

The drive home was quiet. I still had no idea what Damon was going on about. We finally got home and walked inside where Stefan was on the ground.

"Jordan" He says

"Stefan.. what happened?" I say

"Elizabeth happened" Damon says

What. "I'm going to go see Jeremy" I say feeling more confused.

I walk into his room and see he i watching tv. "Hey" I say

"Hey"

"Listen.. I dont want to lie to you anymore okay.. I',m going to be honest and everything"

"Really?"

"Really" I say

He smiles. I walk out and down to the kitchen where Stefan and Damon were talking.

"Should we call Elena?" I say

"No... Bonnie needs her tonight" Stefan says

I nod, and space out.

Stefan asked me if I'm alright

I shake my head, "No Stefan I'm not. I thought the tomb vampires were all gone and now Elizabeth is back?" I say

"I know"

"Elizabeth was in this house, she's been invited in. What do I do?" I say

"Move" Damon says smirking

"Yeah.. very helpful" I say smirking back

"Elizabeth wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it; you would be dead but you're not. So clearly she has other plans." He says looking to me.

I sit down as Stefan speaks

"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Jordan?"

Damon moved a little, "We kissed..."

My eyes are wide right now. Great, "You thought it was me" I say pointing to myself

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan says sounding... jealous?

"Well you know.. when two lips touch and then start you know" He starts making kissing sounds, I look to him and think of how immature he was.

Stefan starts racing for him, and I stop him.

"Why do you care Stefan? Do you like Jordan too hmm?" Damon says

I look to Stefan, he dosen't say anything...

"Wouldn't want Elena to know" Damon continued

I stand in the middle of them, "Stop!" I say

"He kissed Elizabeth not me... so stop with the arguing and fighting. Okay?" I say

"Later" Stefan says looking to Damon.

"John must know something..." I say thinking

"She's Elizabeth. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon says crossing his arms.

"No, actually Jordans right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Elizabeth so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan says

I look to Damon and smile, yay achievment.

"I've got a better idea" Damon says

"Oh and whats that?" I say sarcastically

"I'm just going to ignore the bitch.. see you" He says going for the door

"If Elizabeth thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon continues

"Yeah and then what?" I say

"Then we stake her or something poetic like that" He smirks to me

I look to him and chuckle a little, then Stefan looks to me,

"Sorry" I say trying to hold my laughter in

We go to the hospital and ask John questions, he dosent answer. He really hates Stefan.

We walk out and I say, "That was a complete waste of time"

"Yeah.. i kinda asked him to leave town"

I look to him and nod, "Good. I dont want him in my life"

"I know... I need to go and talk to Damon" He says hugging me

"Please dont fight with him Stefan" I ask

"He tried to kiss you.. and.. I'm not okay with that? He's dangerous and could hurt you!" He says

"Wel.. he kissed Elizabeth not me." I say

"Damon is not stable when it comes to her" Stefan says

I hold my breathe and we go home, I get dressed into a black dress, that goes tomid thigh. We are going to the lockwood mansion to pay respects.

We get there, and I see Damon. He looks at me, and I walk up to him.

"Hey how you doing?"

"Great Jordan.. walking on the sunshine" He says

"We should be able to talk about this.. Damon we are close enough now. I want to know how your doing" I say

"Wel.. I kissed you, thought you kissed e back.. but it was just crazy ex.. I guess it happens" He smirks

"I think that your hurt"

"I dont get hurt Jordan"

" No, you don't admit that you get hurt. You get angry and cover it up and then you do something stupid. Because your Damon" I say

"You're scared. You think Elizabeth is gonna send me off the deep end, don't you? I don't need her for that." He starts to walk away and then stops

"You know, why - why is it such a surprise that I would kiss you?" He says to me

"It wasn't a surprise Damon.. I'm just surprised you thought I'd kiss you back.." I say

"Now I'm hurt" He walks away from me.

I look down as he walks away, I feel bad. I see Elena and Stefan sitting on the bench. I look to Seans wound.

"Ouch Elizabeth do that?" I ask

He nods. "Bitch" I say

It was finally the end of the night, I go home and get into my pj's. I walk out and Damon is there.

I stop, "Oh god you scared me" I say

"Sorry. just doing my job for the neighbourhood watch" He says

"Thanks.. for um.. looking out for us" I say smiling

I then look at him, "Have you been drinking?" I ask

"Just a little" He says

"Your drunk, and upset, that is not a good combernation" I say

"No, I'm not upset. Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

I sit down beside him and smile, "Come on Damon.. you care"

He looks to me, "You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back? You can't imagine that I believed that you would want to?"

I rol my eyes and looks to him, he was going down this path again. "Damon.."

"That what we've been doing here means something? You're the liar, Jordan. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it... your just to afraid to admit it"

I move away from him but he moves closer, "And you're lying to me, and you're lying to Stefan, and, most of all, you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."

He then grabs me and kisses me, it was a drunk kiss, not a passionate one.. like Tylers.

"Stop" I say pushing him away

"Lie about this" He starts kissing me again

I push him away, "God... stop, what is wrong with you?"

I stop him again and push him away, "No, no, no, Damon! I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...your my friend... and you are still in love with your ex"

Then Jeremy comes in, "Everything alright Jordan?" I nod and pull away from Damon's grasp.

'Everythings fine Jer, just go back to bed"

Damon then goes psychotic and snaps Jeremys neck!

"No!" I yell to him and run beside Jeremy, I look up to Damon with tears in my eyes,

"Get out!" I scream

He leaves and I yell Elenas name, she calls Stefan and sits beside me crying. We notice the ring in his finger, we sigh in relief.

Stefan then says to us, "It's Elizabeth, he got under his skin"

"There's nothing good about him. Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish." Elena says

Elena crys next to me, "I hate him Stefan" I say

"I know" He says hugging us both.

Jeremy then wakes up, and I smile at him.

"Are you okay?" I ask

"He he killed me" He says

"Shh, I know..." I hug him so hard.

Thank god he was alive.

* * *

I hated this chapter. Sorry guys xx


	25. Brave new world

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Hey everyone! Sorry I have not updated in awhile, I have been really busy with school ect ect.**

**Buuuuuut anyway, enjoy this chapter :))**

* * *

CHAPTER 25 - BRAVE NEW WORLD

I get up and go dwonstairs, I start making toast and Elena comes down with Stefan.

"Hey.. did you sleep okay?" Elena asks me.

I shrug my shoulders, "It felt like some perv was watching me.. so no I didn't." I say buttering my toast. Stefan looks at me and gives me a frown.

"Oh dont look at me like that, it's not my fault that your brothers psychotic and likes to kill people okay?" I say eating.

Elena drives to school and I look out of the window, "So is Caroline going to be okay?" Elena asked Stefan.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah she'll be fine, Damon's blood will heal her" He says looking to me.

"Good, I dont want her involved in this you know?" Elena says.

Too late, I think.

We arrive to school, "Hey we have to help with the carnival.. since Caroline isn't here, you, me and Bonnie are taking care of everything" Elena says.

I moan, "Elena! I dont want too! I have things to do, people to see.. places to go.." I say rambling.

"You do not, it's human stuff.. and we are human" She says smiling.

I sigh and agree, we start helping out when Bonnie arrives, we start preparing stuff for the booths when Bonnie starting speaking to me.

"It's weird... she looked just like you you know" Bonnie starts

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Yeah well she is my anscestor, like my great-great-great-great-great grandmother.." I say giving Elena something to put in the booth.

"How do you know she's still not out there being you?" Bonnie says eying me.

I look to her, I was really getting sick of this vampire stuff, I just wanted to spend one day.. ONE FREAKING DAY with out the word.

"I dont know Bonnie.. all I know is I need to get these rings to the ring toss" I start walking away with Bonnie right on my heel. I roll my eyes once more, she wasn't going to let this go.

"Have you talked to Damon since he tried to kill Jeremy?" She says

I look to Elena, she is helping set up the kissing booth. "No Bonnie, I haven't and I wont. Can we please go one day with out bringing him up or the word vampire?" I ask looking at her.

"I think I'm about to go out of my mind with all of the stuff we need to do" Elena says walking towards us.

I smile at her and sigh, "Well... like you said, Caroline would want us to set this up and make her proud"

"You sound like she's died" Elena says

"That ever could happen around here.. someone would save her" I say laughing.

They both laugh and there was a brief pause... "Hey we should probably see if Jeremy's at school yet?" Elena says to me.

I nod, we say goodbye to Bonnie and walk away to the hall. We spot Jeremy and Stefan talking.

"Hey" Elena says hugging Stefan. He smiles at me but it quite stiff in the hug..

I look to Jeremy, "Hey did you-?" I was cut off short by him.

"Yes Jordan I did set up the goldfish race.. it's going to be epic!" He says sarcastically.

I chuckle, "Gotta love sarcasim"

He smiles, "Yeah, well I'll see you guys later" He walks away from us.

"He's going to be fine, he's just reeling in from the ordeal" Stefan says

"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager... for both of you actually" She looks to me.

"I'm fine, I am a boring high school student who does not get A's in her tests and can survive a day with out the 'v' word.. do you think you could do it?" I say to Elena

"I think I can" She smiles

"Good on you girl!" I say smiling to her. I then look to Stefan. "What about you Mr Salvatore?"

He looks to me and is laughing, "Yeah I can survive that"

"Great! Because we are going to do things.. like normal human things, like tonight we are all going to eat cotton candy and play games and win things! And we are going to ride the ferris wheel to the very top and be afraid we are going to fall.. because those things are human" I say

"I like it.. but what are we going to do about Damon?" Stefan says

"Nope! Not 'D' word as well, that has been deleted from my memory!" I start making beeping noises.

I then look to them fazed, "What were we talking about?" I say mono-tone. I couldn't do it, I started laughing.

They did as well, "Yeah well Elizabeths still out there, and I have no idea where Katherine is but Damon is very out of shape at the moment.. who knows what he can do?" Stefan says

"Who cares, because I dont.. I dont even know who you are talking about?" I say giggling

We help out more with the carnival, even Stefan comes and helps me with the kissing booth.

"So are you going to be in this tonight?" He asks

I shake my head, "Does it look like I give my mouth up to anyone?" I say laughing

He shakes his head, "You respect yourself.. I like that" He looks to me and smiles

I look back and grin, we finish setting up and Elena and I go home and get into a another pair of clothes.

I wear black jeans and a red top with my black leather jacket and converses. Elena wears her grey jeans with converses and her white jumper. We go to the carnival and see Stefan, he walks over to us and smiles.

I smile back and so does Elena, we start putting the prizes on the shelves.

I then see out of the corner of my eye Bonnie and this guy talking, Bonnie's got some new man candy! Haha.

I then look over to Stefan and Elena who is looking to me and smiling faintly. I then see him. Damon.

I roll my eyes, wasn't he abit old for school carnivals? I then hear my name being called.

"Jordan? Can you help me with something?" It was the kissing booth, they needed me to over for them.

"What.. can't you cover it Amy? You know me.. I dont do that stuff" I say whining.

"Come on! It's for a good cause.. anyway you know, you might find a guy" She grins and walks away. I curse under my breathe and sit down on the stool. I then see the person that is coming towards me.. it's Tyler. Shit.

"Well... your the kissing person?"

I glare at him, "Yeah well it kinda wasn't my choice soo..?"

"No problem, you were a good kisser" He says sitting down and smirking

"Ha ha, wheres your ticket?" I say

He pulls it out of his wallet and gives it to me, I put it in the box.

"Let's just get this over and done with okay?" I say

"Hey hey, I knwo you want this Gilbert.. theres no denying it" He says chucking.

I sarcastically smile at him.

I then lean in and so does he and he starts kissing me... and it was a really good kiss I mean. Like really good.

He starts pulling away slowly and looks to me. I never really noticed his eyes.. they were golden.

"Well that's my turn up" He says getting ready to stand up. I stop him and sit him down.

"No wait.. a little more wont hurt" I say kissing him again. This time it was passionate and good, he was good. He then grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him. I could hear the rest of the people groan and saying 'Hurry up' but I ignored them.

I then got pulled away by... Damon? He looked furious.

* * *

Damon POV:

I had to look for Jordan, Stefan had Elena in the classroom so that we could talk, now I just needed to find her.

I looked everywhere until I saw something at the kissing booth, it was Jordan... kissing that Tyler Lockwood that I was observing today?

Anger roared through me... or was it jealousy? She looked so caught up in the kiss, and so did Tyler, he had a fistful of her soft long hair in his big hands. Her soft olived hands were on his face and they were close. Like very close.

Somehow I wish that was me.

I strode up to them and pushed them apart and grabbed Jordan. She looked to me and for a second her eyes seemed angry, but then softened and then angry.

I looked to Tyler and he looked angry as well.

Great, if this kid was going to start a fight he can get lost.

* * *

Jordan POV:

I wipe my mouth and look to Tyler who was looking at Damon, it was like they both were having a stare-off or something?

I fix myself up and Tyler looks to me, "I'll see you later Jordan" He glares at Damon for breaking our session. Amy then come's back and takes over.

Damon looks to me, "What do you want Damon?" I say

"Well sorry for interupting your session with that Lockwood kid, but you need to come with me right now" I sensed anger in his voice.

"Whatever it is I' not interested" I say browsing the toys.

"You need to come with me right now Jordan" He looked into my eyes, I understood that it was urgent so I followed him.

"Nice kiss" He says while we walk into the school.

I shrug my shoulders, "None of your buisness Damon" I say stern

"How long are you gonna be mad for?" He says

I just ignore him as we walk into the classroom. He then says the most horrifying thing ever.

Caroline was a vampire.

"How could this happen?" I say

"Well I fed her my blood, and A plus B equals..." He says

"But why?" I say

"Because Elizabeth is a manipultive nasty little slut.." He says smirking

"And she said Game on, what does that even mean" Stefan asks

"It means shes playing dirty, she wants us to know" Damon says studying me.

I glare at him, "Can you stop staring at me?" I say

He puts his hands up, "Sorry.. I just wanted to know.. why Tyler?"

"That's none of your concern, whats really important is what we do about Caroline" I say

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her. we have to find her" Stefan says

"Yeah.. and kill her" Damon says

"Your not going to kill Caroline" Elena says

"Damon.. absoulutley not" Stefan says

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..." Damon says

I look to him and stare, "Thats not an option" I say

"No? Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." Damon says looking from me to Stefan.

I stand up and start to walk out of the room, I stop at the door way and tun around and look to Stefan and Damon.

"We're not gonna kill her" And with that I walk out of the room

Stefan and Elena start following me, and we are trying to look for Caroline before Damon.

"Damon is not going to kill her Stefan, she is our friend and we are going to help her" I say determined.

"You agree with Damon.. dont you Stefan?" Elena says. I stop and tun around which Stefan punches a trailer. I get a fright.

"Elizabeths already decided Carolines death sentence" He says

"She's doing this to me isn't she?" Elena says

Why would she do this to her? Just because she is with Stefan? No way.

Stefan looks to her, "No.. she is doing this to Jordan and me."

I swallow a bit and start walking again trying to find her. I then see Stefan stop and start running, I run as well and so does Elena.

We arrive at the back of the carnival where I see Damon almost staking Caroline.

"No!" But Stefan pushes Damon away, I try to hug Caroline but she pushes me away.

"No! You killed me stay away from me!" She yells

I am hurt, she thinks I'm Elizabeth? "No it wasn't me that was Elizabeth.." I say

"Then why does she look like you? And why did she do this to me?" She says crying

I feel like crying myself, I didn't know what to say to Caroline... Elena then spoke up.

"Stefan we've gotta get her inside" She says

"She'll die.. it's only a matter of time" Damon says oling the stake

"Yeah... but not tonight" Stefan says

"Oh yeah it is" Damon then comes running over but I put myself in front of Caroline. My chest is heaving up and down from the shock, the stake is in line with my heart.

"She's my friend" I say

He looks to me and I look to him. He then drops his arms and points to me.

"whatever happens, its on you"

I nod. And Stefan takes Caroline away, Elena runs after them.

Bonnie then see's. It breaks my heart.

"I cant believe this is happening" Bonnie crys

Damon then comes over with a shovel, "Dont pout about it, I've got a body to bury"

He then looks to me where I was just staring at nothing with a couple of tears dwon my face. One of my best friends have died, and turned immortal. You see them drink a live human being. She killed someone.

"I thought you were calling the shots?" He says to me smirking

I look to him with no expression on my face and look away,

"No? It sucks to be you buddy" He says again.

I then see Bonnie look to him and Damon falls to the ground clutching his head in pain.

"I told you what would happen if anyone got hurt!" She says

"I didnt do this" He says

I jump up, "Bonnie stop it!"

She looks to me, "Everything that happens, is his fault Jordan. Our lives would be normal if he wasn't here!" She says

I then see fire starting to go towards Damon.

"Bonnie.. what are you doing?" I say feeling scared.

Damon then starts burning!

"Damon! Bonnie please stop it!" I say pushing her

She looks to me. The fire stops.

"Why did you stop me?" She says angrily

"Because he dosen't deserve to die, he deserves to stay here and he will get what is coming fro him okay? This isn't us" I say puling her away from Damon.

Bonnie goes home and I go to my locker inside. Nobody is here. I feel some tears coming down my face, I start crying and shut my locker and Stefan is there.

"You okay?" He says

I nod wiping my eyes.

"Hows Caroline?" I say

"She's good for now, I'm going to check up on her later" He says smiling

I nod and look down, "Wheres Elena?"

"She went to see if Bonnie was okay, she told me to drop you off at home"

I nod, I then look up. "God, I cant believe this is happening"

"Not your normal day huh?"

I shake my head "I was stupid for thinking it would be."

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Stefan, it is what it is I guess."

He then touches my face and puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. I look to him and he looks to me, he traces along my face and studies me. I look down again and stop the interaction

"I'm fine.. you know, I dont need a ride I'll get it with someone else, see you later" I quickly walk out of the school and walk home by myself. I breathe and walk into the cemetery and cry. I sit down beside my parents graves and cry. I lay down look up into the stars. I wish everything was the same. Bit it's not and I guess I'm just going to have to live with it.

I fall asleep in the cemetery. I then feel like someone is lifting me up, but I am too tired to even care.

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE: DO YOU LIKE? THIS WILL HAVE TO BE MY FAVOURITE EPISODE 3 R/R_


	26. Bad Moon rising

THE OTHER GILBERT

**YO! I'm backk. Enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 26 - BAD MOON RISING

I wake up to my phone ringing, I bolt right up. I thought I was in the cemetery? Why was I at home? I grab my phone and look at the caller ID. Elena. I open it.

"What do you want" I say groggily

_"Well good morning to you too" _It's Damon. Shit.

"Where's Elena?" I ask

_"Just here with me... jealous? No I'm joking, we all need you to come to the house. It's important, you know we love family meetings, and I think Ric's at your house too. I can hear him downstairs" _I could practically hear his smirk over his phone.

"Yeah whatever. Be there in 10" I say hanging up the phone.

I really hated that guy.

I get dressed into a white cardigan and blue pants, I run downstairs and see Ric having breakfast. What was he even doing here?

"Hey Ric" I say opening the fridge

"Morning... uh, how did you sleep?" He says

"Okay stop. Dont even ask me that because I had the worst sleep of my life, and Damon and Stefan need us to go around to the house okay. So get a top on and I'll meet you in the car" I say walking out with my drink bottle.

He comes in looking embarrassed, we drive their in silence. I liked Ric, but he had been around alot lately.

We walk up to the door, and Ric goes to knock. I just walk in and see Stefan and Elena sitting on one chair and Damon is sitting on the other drinking.

"Thanks for coming Ric.. and Jordan" He says smirking to me.

I glare at him, "What are we doing here, I have some major sleep to catch up on" I say rubbing my eyes

"Jordan mentioned you needed my help" Ric says

"Yeah, we were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family" Stefan says

Alaric sits down on the other chair, now there is only the couch where Damon is sitting. I keep standing, I dont want to be near that idiot.

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Ric asks

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon smirks

I glare at him more. God he was such a dick sometimes.

"Isobel's research" Elena says.

"Why am I even here?" I say motioning my hands.

"Because your fun to be around" Damon says smirking at me.

I roll my eyes at him. Dick.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Ric says

"Like that amazing vampire story" Damon says

I start spacing out a little bit. This was so boring and I was so tired. I sigh and Damon looks to me.

"Want to sit down?" He asks

I shake my head at him.

"Any ways werewolf's cant exist?" Elena says

Wait... WHAT werewolf's? "Werewolf's?" I say

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?" Ric says to Damon and Stefan.

"Maybe you should ask Jordan, she has had him in between her legs" Damon says

I glare at him and the look to Elena who was staring at me. "He's lying, you know I would never do that!" I say

"We suspect something supernatural about them?" Stefan says

"All Isobel's things are at Duke.. we could probably check it out" Alaric says

Great. So it was sorted. Road trip with dick here. And guess what Elena or Stefan wee not coming. Double great. Elena was packing my stuff.

"Elena, I dont want to go, can you not make me go please" I say begging her.

"I know, but this is your mother, and you will be with Alaric any way" She says

I shake my head. "You know how I feel about Damon at the moment, please can we like.. switch?" I ask

She hesitates and the agree's. Yes! "Thanks Elena!" I say hugging her

"Yeah yeah" Shes smiles

Stefan then comes up, "I'm going to go with Damon and Jordan will stay here" Elena says

He hesitates for a minute then agree's.

Elena walks downstairs to Damon's car. "Have fun!" I say

Damon then looks to me then to Elena "I thought Jordan was coming?"

"You thought wrong!" I say laughing.

He looks pissed, they drive away then I turn to Stefan. "We're going to have a fun day today okay" I say smiling

He smiles, "Okay. But I need to get Bonnie to give Caroline a day light ring"

"I'll help!" I say

"Could you... you know, talk to Bonnie?" He asks

I nod, and walk away to see Bonnie. She was at the Grill.

"Hey Bon Bon, can you please do me a big favour?" I ask

"What" She says

"Make Caroline a day light ring" I say wincing

"I dont know how"

"It must be in your spell book" I say

"That dosent mean I can cast the spell"

"Bonnie, you can drop vampires with a single look, it cant be that hard" I say

"Caroline killed someone Jordan. I'm not going to make it easier for her" She says

"No, we're not making it easier for her; we're just giving her the chance to survive. Listen, every day that she's cut off from her old life: from you, from Elena, from Matt, it'll make It that much harder for her to hold on to her humanity... and you know what Stefan said about that. Once you shut it off, you cant feel any more" I say

"And how do you know she wont hurt anyone else?" She asks

"I don't but if we don't do everything we can to help her or at least trust the fact that she can keep it together, we might as well just stake her right now."

"I dont know if I can trust her" She says

"Then trust me" I smile to her

She hesitates then agree's. Good.

I call Stefan and we meet at Caroline's house. We go inside and Bonnie starts making the ring for her

"It's done" Bonnie says

"Have you even done this before?" Caroline asks

"Caroline!" I say

"What? I'm just making sure.. why are you even here?" She says

Stefan then put in, "She actually convinced Bonnie to make a ring for you" He says

She looks to me, "Thanks.. sorry"

Bonnie opens the curtains and sun goes down on Caroline.

I look to Stefan, "She's all yours" I walk out and go to Mystic Grill where I see Tyler.

"Hey!" He says coming up to me.

I smile, "Hey what's up?"

"Well, we were all about to go to the water hole, do you wanna come?" He says

I smile and blush, "I dont know..."

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun" He smiles

I agree and tell him that I'll go home first and get into my bikini.

I go home and get into my red with white spots one. I put mini shorts on and jandals, I go down to the swimming hole and see Stefan and Caroline. I walk up to them.

"Hey guys!" I smile

"Hey! Oh Jordan, I just want to say before, I'm sorry" She smiles at me

I shake it off "It's fine"

Stefan then looks to me, I look to him.

"Why are you staring at me in your vampire look" I laugh

"My what?" He says

"Oh dont worry" I laugh

I look to Tyler who is staring right at me, he smirks at me and beacons me to go over.

I bite my lip and walk over to him. He hugs me tight. "You look hot"

I look to him, "Are you drunk?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Might just tan I think" I say while taking off my shorts and top and sitting on the rock. He looks to me and smiles.

"Well, I need to cool off after just watching you strip be back soon" He says running to the water.

I laugh and then I see Stefan coming up to me. "So this is pretty normal huh?" He says

I nod, "It feels weird you know" I say

"Yeah I bet"

There was a brief pause. "Heard from Elena yet?" I say

He shakes his head, "Damon's probably got her phone"

"Dick that he is" I say

It was getting dark now and we were all packing up. Tyler then comes up to me, "Hey you wanna see something cool?"

I nod and leave Stefan and Caroline, Stefan was still staring after us.

I walk in, "What is this place?"

"It's a ruin buried underneath my familys old estate, it's cool huh" He says

I smile and nod. "Way cool"

He then looks to me and smiles, "You know Jordan.. your not like most girls"

"I know, I'm original"

He laughs, "Yeah you are" Then he kisses me!

The kiss was epic as well! Oh my god..

He starts un-buttoning my shirt, I stop him. I want to stay a virgin..

"Wait stop" I say to him

"Why?"

"I'm not like this.. I dont have sex in old ruins.. I dont have sex at all!" I say

"Then why did you come with me?"

"I thought you were showing me some of your family's history or something, not yourself. I want to see your personality Tyler, not your groin. I'm sorry" I say walking out

I start walking around then I bump into Stefan. "What are you doing here?" We both say

"I'm looking for Caroline... what about you?"

We then both hear a growl, Stefan looks to me and I look to him. He walks to the car and I am behind him, then we see yellow eyes! Just like Tyler's..

The wolf jumped out at Stefan then left.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

ELENA POV:

I try to open the door to the car, but it would not budge. Then Damon stepped himself in,

"Here let me.. by the way you didnt dig deep enough" He hands me a book

"Petrova?" I say

"Elizabeth came from Europe and yeah, tell Jordan to look in the book and tell me about it. I'm curious myself"

I nod and go to the car but he blocks me.

"Jordan has every right to hate me, I understand but she hated me before and we became friends. It would suck if that was gone forever. So, is it? Have I lost her forever?"

I had never heard this side from Damon before...

"Thank you for the book Damon, she will be grateful"

* * *

JORDAN POV:

"Holy crap Stefan, are you okay!" I say looking at him

"I'm fine.. but that thing just launched to me" He says

I hug him and he hugs me back, "We have to find Caroline!"

We see her biting Matt!

"Caroline!" I yell

Stefan pushes her off and she looks broken.

"We have to get out of here now, we have to lead it away from Matt! Jordan get on my back!" Stefan says

I jump on his back, and we start to go really fast, we arrive at home.

"Is Matt going to be okay?" I ask

Stefan nods, "Yeah he'll be fine"

"God today was fun" I laughed

"Yeah it was.. it was good just hanging out" He smiles

I nod then he kisses me on the cheek, "Goodnight Jordan"

"Night Stefan" I walk inside and flop on the couch. I'm still in my bikini and I cant be bothered getting changed.

I then hear Elena walking up, she walks inside and looks to me, "Damon wants to talk to you"

I go outside and stand there, "What do you want Damon" I say

"I want to say I'm sorry for killing our brother"

"I need to know the truth. When you broke Jeremy's neck, did you know that he was wearing the ring?" I ask

He shakes his head, "I didnt, Elizabeth just got under my skin and I got lucky with the ring.. and I'm sorry Jordan"

"Thank you for telling the truth, but I still dont forgive you."

"I got information for you today.. you used me"

"I never asked for any of that!" I say

He looks down and shakes his head and walks away..

I walk inside and plonk myself on the couch again. There is a book on the table..

_Petrova_


	27. Memory Lane

THE OTHER GILBERT

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! HAHA R/R**

* * *

CHAPTER 27 - MEMORY LANE

I am in Mystic Grill, I feel like having a drink of some sort. I have no idea though, I sit dwon at a table and wait fro someone to serve me. Then Damon comes and sit's beside me.

"What do you want?" I say

"So this is where you spend your spare time, huh" He says

"Yeah, it's where normal people, which is not you hang out" I stand up and start to leave but Damon stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"Like I said Damon, I want nothing more to do with you.. I thought I made myself clear"

"Okay see you at Jenna's BBQ" h says and I stop.

What. He was NOT going. I turn around.

"Your not coming to Jenna's BBQ" I say "She cant stand you"

"Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Rick to tell Jenna and…" He says trailing off.

"Right, your stupid plans.. do you know that they always fail?" I say

He shrugs and a woman comes up to him and gives him a box.

"Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way." He says smirking

"What are you up too?" I say

"I'm going to put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf, see you at the BBQ" He says walking off. I just glare at him. He really gets on my nerves. I see Caroline walk into the Grill, I walk up to her.

"Hey how you doing?" I say

"You know, I'll live... or die. Whatever I am." She says looking down.

I feel bad for her, she should come to the BBQ and get her mind off things..

"Why dont you come to the BBQ today at my house?" I ask smiling

Her smile went up, "I'd love too! Thank you" She says

I then rush home, but before I do that I call Jenna and tell her that Caroline is coming. I get home and walk into the kitchen and see Jenna and Elena.

"Hey, thanks for letting me invite Caroline" I say

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?"

"Because Alaric is a good guys, c'mon Jenna be nice" Elena says

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off our little Jordan" She says hugging me.

I laugh and feel awkward.

Then Mason comes in, "Good news! Found the shot glasses!" He says looking at them.

"That would be our cue to leave" I say to Elena

I go to the living room where I watch tv, I turn on this weird movie, it looks like a low budget sit-com. I start watching it and I see Damon, Elena, Jenna, Mason, Caroline and Alaric outside having a drink. God I hated them all.

"Foods ready!" Alaric says.

Thank god, then I can get this day over with. I grab a plate and put some food on it, I go outside and sit at the table where Damon joins me, he sit's beside me and grabs a plate as well. We sy nothing to each other while we eat. Once I'm finished I go back inside.

Then they all come into the living room with the game, 'Pictionary'.

"Seriously?" I say

"Oh come on Jordan.." Damon says smirking

He then goes first, and he draws a wolf. I could already tell and Mason figures it out as well. Damon really didn't know how to make friends.

Aunt Jenna has gotten tipsy by this point and is dancing with Alaric and Mason. I go to the kitchen and get the pie and put it on the table, and get some plates out. Damon then comes in,

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy" He says grinning

"Can you stop feeding her alcohol?" I say

"I want her to like me" He says

"So do girls need to be drunk to like you... of course they do" I say

"Funny" He smirks

"How is operation Lockwood going for you"

"He's my new BFF" He smirks

Jenna then comes in, I then go out of the kitchen and get Jenna a knife for the pie. I had to get pure silver, if this plan is going to work. It better.

I went and sit down, Damon comes and sits beside me again. He passes Mason the knife and tells him to star us off.

Mason does not take the knife, instead he uses his hands.

"So Mason, you and Jenna ever dated?" Alaric asks

"She was always caught up in Logan Fell land" He smirks

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna says

Really? I always catched you for a lone wolf" Damon smirked

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were." Mason says

I then say, "He's not.. not a chance in hell, he has to get girls drunk" I say eating some cake. Damon then puts his hand on my exposed thigh. I almost choke my cake out.

"You okay Jordan?" Elena asks me

Damon smirks, "Oh she's fine" He says circling his fingers on my thigh

I try to push his hand away but he wouldn't budge. I then stand up and his hand falls loose, I put my plate into the kitchen. Elena and Caroline come in.

"I'm going to go and see Stefan okay" Elena says

Caroline and Elena go, and ditch me. I really hate everyone.

I walk outside and put the trash in the rubbish, when I turn around Mason is there. I smile at him.

"You know thats kinda creepy" I say

"Sorry, I'm a creeper.. you know my nephew Tyler.. are you and him.." He says

I shake my head, "Hooked up a couple of times.. but no" I say

"Oh.. you seem like a lovely person, and he would be lucky to have you" He says

I blush, "Thanks" I walk back to the living room, I decide to go to the boarding house as well. I get there and open the door, "Stefan? Elena? Caroline? Hello!" I yell

Just then there is a shape moving, and then it stops. It's her. It's Elizabeth.

"Hello Jordan" She smirks

She has long ringlets, while my hair is straight and long. She wears high heels and I wear converses. We look so alike but our personalities are so differ.

"So your Elizabeth" I say

She starts circling me and she traces her finger along my neck, "Your asking the wrong questions"

Then Stefan comes over and rushes to me, "Jordan you okay?" He says

I nod, and turn my head but Elizabeth is not there anymore.

I look to Stefan, "No.. I'm not okay"

I hug him and Elena runs through the door. "Stefan?"

I release from his hold and turn to see Elena, "I just met Elizabeth" I say

She runs up and hugs me, I shake my head. "I'm not afraid of her"

"You should be" Stefan says

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE: DONE R/R_


	28. Kill or be Killed

THE OTHER GILBERT

**READ/REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

CHAPTER 28 - KILL OR BE KILLED

I start brushing my teeth. Tyler was a werewolf? That's impossible. I let a werewolf stick it's tounge down my throat... ugh.

Jeremy comes into the bathroom.

"I cant believe that the guy you hooked up with is a werewolf" Jeremy smirks

"We dont know that for sure! All we know is that Mason is.." I say spitting

"It should be easy enough for us to figure it out" Jeremy smiled

"Yeah well, I dont think Elena wants neither of us involved..." I say

"By definition of being in this family, we are in involved" He says

"Yeah well, she thinks it's dangerous and we have to stay out of it.. let's just listen to her okay?" I say

"Yeah, whatever" He says walking out.

I breathe in and out. I then walk into my room, I dont know why Elena does not want us involved, we're involved as much now. It can't be fixed.

I look into my closet for a jacket and when I close it Stefan is there!

"Whoa, you scared me" I say

"Sorry" He says smiling

"What are you doing in here?" I ask

"Elena is in the shower, and I need to talk to you about something" He says

"What?"

"Elizabeth needs to know that we're fighting, Elena and you cannot speak to me, and when you both do.. we have to fight. If she knows that we're friends, then she will have no remorse and rip your head's off okay?" He says

"Wow.. okay. Caroline will report everything back to her, thats why right?" I say laying my clothes out.

"Your right" He says smiling

"I hate fighting, especially with you.. your like my best friend Stef" I say hugging him

"I know but if Elizabeth thinks that we are fighting, then she will think that she's winning and it keeps her from following through with her threats." He says

"I hate this" I say moaning

"Me too. Hey, if today we're fighting and I say, 'Just leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you' that means 'your incredible'" Stefan says

"And if I say 'whatever Stefan' then that means your pretty incredible yourself" I say giggling

I hug him and he smiles to me. There was a moment there where I thought he was going to kiss me.. but it was gone.

"Hey you should go and see if Elena is ready" I say pulling a piece of hair behind my hair.

"Yeah your right. See you later Jordan" He says walking out of my room.

I sigh and get dressed and getting ready for the day.

I put on shorts and a t-shirt. I then go to the Volunteer Day. I hate these things, but mom and dad signed Elena and I up.

I arrive there and see Stefan and Elena fighting, I knew it was fake. I then see Mason and try to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Hey Jordan, can you give me a hand here please?" He says

He was getting boxes out from his trunk.

"Uh, sure" I say smiling.

I grab a box and we walk over and out it on the ground.

"How's Tyler?" I ask

"Yeah, he's good you know.. I think he's coming today." He says looking to me.

I smile and nod my head, "Oh cool" I bite my lip.

He looks at me funny, lust? "So I'll see you around?" I say

"Yeah sure. I'll tell Tyler you were looking for him" He says

I nod my head and walk away from him, he was sure creepy when he wanted to be. I see Stefan walk up to him, he was probably going to talk about Damon.

I then see Damon. He was watching Stefan and then looked to me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and went to cut some wood.

* * *

TYLER'S POV:

I start playing pool at the grill, I was not going to that volunteer thing. No way. That's lame. I then see Jeremy coming up to me, what did this kid want.

"Hey how you doing? I haven't seen you since your fathers funeral" He says

I'm fine Gilbert" I say

"Yeah whatever" He says walking away

"Sorry, I'm just feeling weird and needing to distract myself." I say, then I see the two girls walk into the grill.

"Wait, what about Jordan Tyler?" He asked me

Jordan. She was the only person who could change me, I felt something for her. I dont know, but I needed to shake the feeling off. I'm losing my touch.

"Jordan who?" I say smirking

* * *

JORDAN'S POV:

I am painting a veranda with Elena and Caroline, I look to Damon and Stefan and bite my lip. Damon looked really good today. He was staring at me as well, and I duck my head down and start talking with the girls.

They are talking about Caroline and her mom. I paint the veranda more and then Elena walks away.

"Wheres Elena going?" I say

"To talk to Stefan, can you get her to stop please" Caroline says

I walk up to her and Stefan and we all start arguing, Stefan then says to me.

"I ant nothing to do with you Jordan"

And then I say, "Fine whatever"

I walk away back to the veranda.. Caroline wasn't there and I was watching Elena and Stefan argue. Damon then walks up to me, "Trouble in Paradise huh?" He says smirking to me.

I bite my lip, "Yeah"

"Relationships are about communication" He says rubbing his hand over my hip.

Shivers start coursing through my body, "Yeah and they're also about trust" I say walking away.

I walk over to the lemonade and Mason comes over to me, "I saw what Damon did"

I take a gulp, "Yeah. Creep right?" I say nervously

"Does he not know that my nephew has got you spoken for" He says looking at me.

I shrug my shoulders, "And Tyler and I are nothing, just friends" I say

He nods, "Well, he's missing out" He walks away from me.

I sip the lemonade, it tastes different. Damon and Stefan then walk up to me.

"What did he want?" Damon says

"Just small talk I think" I shrug

Then Damon starts drinking the lemonade and spits it out and chokes, "What is it Damon?" Stefan says

"Vervain" Damon says

My stomach dropped, I looked to Mason and he was with Liz and they were staring.

I run to see where Elena and Caroline were. I see them and run over to them.

"Guys, I think they know" I say pointing to Liz

"I know, I think some things wrong" Elena says

"I need to hear better" Caroline says running up the hill.

Caroline's face then goes blank. "Oh my god"

"What Caroline?" I say

"Stefan and Damon.. they got shot" She says

We start running in the woods looking for them. All of a sudden Caroline stops.

"Caroline?" I say

"They've been here" She says

I then turn around and see Mason, he is walking towards us.

"What are you three doing out here" He says

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asks

"Yeah Elena I've seen him." Then he looks to me. "I've seen Damon too"

"Where are they?" I ask

He looks to Caroline, "I'll let your friend sniff them out. Does your mother know what you are?" He says

Caroline starts walking towards Mason, but Mason catches me and holds my head, "dont be stupid, necks snap easy around here"

"I can take you" Caroline sasy

"Mason please dont" I plead

He looks to me and his face softens, it's enough time for Caroline to fight him, she pushes him into a tree and kicks him over. We start running towards the old ruins.

We arrive and we stop. "Caroline we have to go in there!" I say

"My mom is there though!"

I dont care, Elena and I jump through the ruins and see Liz holding a gun towards Damon and Stefan.

"Girls! What are you doing in here" She says

"We cant let you kill them!" Elena says

I then hear a noise behind me, "What was that?" Liz says

I know who it was.

Caroline.

She kills one of the deputies and punches the other and walks out from the shadow.

Liz looks at her and starts crying.

I sit beside Damon and he drinks some of the deputies blood.

"Stefan you need to drink" He says

"He said no okay" Elena snaps

Damon then walk up to Carolines mom, it breaks my heart to see Caroline like this. And Liz looks so torn up about it, she wants to die then to see her daughter like this!  
We go back to the house and I see Stefan. "Hey you got some bunny in you!" I smile

Elena and I talk to Caroline about Elizabeth and Caroline is scared. So she is going to sleep on the couch. Elena is in the room with Stefan and Damon comes out.

"Where are you going?" He asks me

"I'm going home" I then stop and turn to him "What you did for Carolines mom, that Damon was my friend" I say smiling

"I know, and thank you.. for everything.. for putting up with me and for putting up with Elizabeth." He walks closer to me now.

"Yeah it's fine Damon" I smile

"The things I could teach you Jordan" He says stroking my face

I quiver at is touch. We are so close now, almost close enough too...

Elena walk in, then I take a step back from Damon and I look to Elena.

"You okay?" I ask her

She nods, "Ready to go?"

I nod and look to Damon, "Night"

He smiles, "Good night"

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE: R/R_


	29. Plan B

THE OTHER GILBERT

**Sorry for the late update~ just got into the holidays at school. So will be updating quite a lot now! :D **

* * *

CHAPTER 29

I wake up with the badest headache ever! I sit up feeling my head, it's probably from the psychotic Elizabeth. Seriously what is wrong with that woman? I stand up and look into the mirror, I looked like a wreck, my hair was everywhere!\

I walk to Elena's room and walk inside, me being me always walk in on the wrong time. Elena is on top of Stefan.

"Oh my god, why is it always me that has to walk in on you too?" I say

"Jordan! Get out!" Elena yells

I put my hand over my face, "I just need some asprin!" I say looking in her draws

"Look in the bathroom!" Elena yells

I hear Stefan laughing, "Stef, buddy, this is not funny!" I say finding the asprin.

"You know, Elizabeth is going to kill you both for this" I say

"Elizabeth who?" Stefan says smiling.

I walk into my room and take the asprin. Stefan then knocks, I open my door and let him in.

"Elena's in the shower" He says

"Yeah I can hear the shower going Stef, your here for your blood fix right?" I say smiling.

He smiles back. "Look, if you dont want to do this.."

I shake my head, "It's fine, it's helping you... but Elena would kill me!" I say

"We wont tell her" He says

I smile and pick up a needle, and prick my finger. I give my blood to him and he drinks it.

When he finishes he looks to me, "I promise we're going to get through this"

I smile and hug him. He then leaves and I get dressed ready for the day. I wear black shorts and a white top with jandals. I walk outside and see Jenna and Elena talking, I walk over to them and smile. Jenna looks at Elena and raises her eyebrows and walks away. I look to Elena and she just shakes her head.

We arrive at the Lockwood Mansion to help set up. I see Bonnie and walk over to her.

"Your here" I say

"I am" She says

She looks around and I look to her, "Carolines not coming. I told you" I say, I'm kinda pissed that Bonnie is being really mean to Caroline, she hasn't done anything. It's not like it was her choice to become a vampire..

"You know, your eventually going to have to talk to her" I say picking up a box.

"Could you make it less obvious that your on her side" She says

I look to her, "There are no sides Bonnie"

"There are, I thought losing Caroline was bad enough and Elena, I didnt think I'd lose you too"

I look to her, "Come with me"

I tell her everything, about Elena and i having to fight with Stefan. And Caroline, and Elizabeth. Everything.

"Wow" She says

"Yeah, so can you just give Caroline a break please Bonnie"

"Not yet, shes a vampire Jordan... I have to get back" She says standing up and walking away. I sigh and watch her walk away.

I walk away and look at the masks for the party, I start setting them up, then I see Elena working with Jenna, and I see Bonnie and Stefan talking. I the smell the scent of something... like a perfume.

Damons perfume.

"What are you doing here Damon?" I say not turning around.

"Wow! How did you know it was me?" He says sarcastically

"Just a guess" I say smirking

"I'm looking for my brother, as a matter of fact, would you ask yours to stop following me around" He says. I could feel his chest on my back.

I turn around and look to him, he was so close right now. "Whats going on?"

"Ask him yourself" He says looking behind me

I turn around and look to see Jeremy walking to me. I stop him,

"Jeremy, what is Damon making you do?" I ask

"Damons not making me do anything, Damon and I..."

What. Damon and him? I thought Jeremy hated Damon.

"Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, you should stay out of it. Remember what Elena said?" I say

"I dont really care what Elena wants Jordan, because of her I'm in this mess in the first place. So I'm sorry but you both cant tell me what to do" He says walking away.

I get my phone out and text Stefan. Then I get back to the masks, this day is getting worse and worse by the minute.

I walk inside with the masks and I see Matt walking towards me. "So where is Caroline? This is her thing isn't it?" He says

"She had something else to do I think" I say smiling

He looks to me, "Is she seeing soemone?"

"What? Matt no way"

I start to get angry, I see Elena with Stefan running. I decide to go to the Boarding House. "I'll be right back" I say to Matt

I go to the Boarding House and walk inside, I hear a scream and run to it. I see Damon torturing Mason in the cellar.

"Damon!" I yell

Mason looks to me, "Elizabeth help me.." He whispers

I shake my head, Damon looks to me then to him. "I'm not Elizabeth.. I'm Jordan" I say

I then see Jeremy walk into the room. "Jeremy what are you doing here?"

He ignores me, "i found something"

Damon and Jeremy talk about a herb, called wolfbane.

"So is it like vervain?" I ask

"I think so" Damon says smiling and rubbing it against masons cheek I look to Jeremy and he looks uncomfortable.

"Why do you want the stone?" Damon says

"Screw you!" Mason yells. I wince at his words because I know what Damon is going to do next.

Damon then tortures him and tells him that Elizabeth never loved him. Mason looks to me and says, "Just help tyler please"

I almost cry, Damon looks to me then looks to Mason. "She will never help Tyler, Tyler can do everything himself, thats the thing with you Lockwoods, always bringing other people into everything. Cant keep your mouths shut and... falls in love to easy" Damon then rips his heart out.

I gasp to Masons lifeless body. I look to him and shake my head and run back up to the living room and pour myself a drink and skull it back. I cant believe Damon just killed him...

"Well that was a waste of time" He says

"You killed him.. you didnt need to do that"

"Yes i did. He's a threat Jordan, to you and your family"

"Why do you even care Damon? You dont care about anything or anyone but yourself? Why are you helping us?" I ask him a tear slipping out.

He drinks his drink. "I think you need to go home Jordan.. Stefan is back and you know what Elizabeth said, she will kill you" He says smirking.

I grab my coat and turn to Damon. "I will help Tyler, for your information. I dont want for him to end up like Mason"

I run out the door and back home, I walk into the kitchen and see Alaric and Jenna, shes on the phone with someone.

She then gives me the phone and I say, "hello?"

"Hello Jordan" it was Elizabeth.

"What do you want" i say worried

"I seen you with Stefan and Damon this morning, I'm always one step ahead of you... Jenna's been my spy for days now.."

I look to Jenna and see her stabbing herself in the stomach. "Jenna no!"

I rush over ot her and hang up on Elizabeth. "Jenna?" I yell

We wait at the hospital, I see Elena and Jeremy rush in. "You okay?" They ask

"No I'm not okay, Elizabeth is trying to send a message, she's using her compulsion. She's making us pay" I say turning around and crying.

"Come here, It's going to be okay" They say hugging me.

"We go to the Salvatore house and Elena is crying going ot break up with Stefan. "Stefan, this isnt going to work.. we cant even be friends, she has hurt Jenna and Jeremy could be next!" i say crying

"i'm sorry to you both" He says having tears in his eyes

I shake my head and I leave Elena with him, I clutch my stomach and walk towards the door and cry. Damon walks infront of me.

"Jordan, I'm sorry, I riled Elizabeth up. I didnt think" He says

"It dosent matter Damon.. she won. Elizabeth won" I say walking out the door.

* * *

**DONE SORRY, I WILL UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY NOW R/R PLZ**


	30. Masquerade

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **Hey everyone, just updating on a new chapter; enjoy!_

I awake from my deep slumber, my dream was scary. Scarier than usual. Everyone I knew were vampires or dead. I hated every minute of it. It's weird because I am wearing vervain, so my dream was out of my own mind. I get up and I hear Elena crying, she is just so upset about her breakup with Stefan.. I still cant believe that she did, and now Stefan and I cant be friends. Like how crazy is that?

"ELena! Jordan! Get up, we're going to get Jenna from the hospital!" Scremed Jeremy. I loved that guy, he had sure changed since the start. I was happy for him. I quickly straighten my hair and put on my shoes. I look to my phone. There was one message. From Caroline? It said, 'Hey, your staying home today right?' Elizabeth still was making sure Elena and I kept away from Stefan. She was such a cold hearted bitch.

I texted back, 'Hey Care, yeah we're just getting Jenna from the hospital and then coming straight home :)' I felt sorry for Caroline, Elizabeth was putting her through so much stuff. I wak downstairs and see Elena and Jeremy writing down Jenna's release forms for the hospital. I faintly smile and Elena.. she didn't smile back. She was so torn up.

"Hey Jer" I say smiling "Morning, hey can you please go start the car up" He asks I nod and grab the keys and turn the heather on in the car, I hopped into the back seat and waited for Elena and Jeremy to come. Elena walks out of the door, her face says it all. She is so upset about Stefan, I feel bad for her. She gets into the front seat and Jeremy gets into the passenger.

We drve to the hospital to pick Jenna up. We walk in and Elena signs the release forms and we take Jenna home. We help her inside. "Jenna easy, the doctors said you have to take it easy" I smile at Jenna "Yeah, you know, you could rip your stitches and heaps of blood and gore wil come out and you'll die" Jeremy says "Yeah, the only thing I will die from is embarrasment" Jenna says laughing I look to Elena and Jeremy, they look to me back in response.

"I walked into a knife, how does someone even do that?" She laughs "It happens, I mean, I'm sure Matt's done it like 20 times at The Grill" I say laughing She laughs and the winces in pain as we sit her down on the couch. Elena gives me the bag from the hospital and sits beside Jenna, I walk into the kitchen and put it in the rubbish. Jeremy comes in to follow me. "So what are we going to do?" He asks "Make lunch" I say "No, about Elizabeth" "We're not going to do anything Jeremy, Elena does not want any more of this family getting hurt, and neither do I" I say cleaning a plate. "She tried to kill Jenna, I'm not going to let her get way with that" Jeremy says taking the plate from me. "Yes we can. We have too. If it keeps us safe, than yes, we dont want to provoke her" I say "And what if she tries something else?" "She wont. Elizabeth hurt Jenna because Elena and I didnt do what she said. I'm done with hurting everyone. Stefan and Elena are over, and Stefan and I's frienship is done." I say turning to him.

"Your being naiv, and you know it. The Jordan I know wouldn't go with out a fight" He says "The Jordan you knew will protect her family and make sure no one gets hurt again" I say He looks to me and the walks out of the room. I follo after him. "Where are you going?" I ask "Out" He grabs his coat and leaves. I stare after him. Stupid boy. I go back to the kitchen and make some lunch. I make pea-nut butter and jelly sandwiches. I take the plates out to Jenna and Elena. "Thanks, what would we do with out you?" Jenna smiles at me. I smile back at her and hug her.

"I'm so glad your ok" I say Then there was a knock at the door. I look to Elena and she nods, I go and open it. It's Matt. "Oh hey Matt, what are you doing here?" I ask "Just came to see how Jenna's doing" He smiles and walks in. Matt and Jenna talk and I eat my sandwhich. I then go into the kitchen to wash my plate off. Matt comes in after me. "You know, your welcome to stay, its going to be pizza and movies tonight" I smile "Oh I cant, its the masqerade ball remember?" He says I put my hand up to my head, "Oh I forgot... I have my dress in my closet" "Are you going to go?" He asks me. "I dont know, do you think it would be rude to leave Jenna here with Elena, I know she wouldnt want to go because of the whole Stefan thing.." I say "Go ask her, I think Elena wold like you to go.. I know your parents would, they loves these things" He smiled.

He then looked down at his watch, "I uh, gotta go" He starts walking out of the house. "Where?" I ask "Just something, cant talk about it" He smiles and walks over to his truck. "Okay, well I might see you later" I wave "Yeah, see you soon!" He smiles I walk back inside the house. Someting strange was going on with Matt, and I was going to find out. I walked over to Elena and Jenna.

"Hey i it okay if I go to the masqerade ball tonight?" I say biting my lip. Elena looks to me, and so does Jenna. "Yeah, I dont mind, I thought you hated that stuff though" Jenna says "Yeah, what made you change your mind?" Elena asks I shrug my shoulders, "I dont know to be honest" I laugh and walk upstairs and into my room. Elena then walks into my room, "Why are you really going?" She says crossing her arms. "Matts up to something, and I want to find out" I say laying my dress out. "You know, curiosity killed the cat.. maybe you should just stay home" Elena says I look to her, "C'mon Elena. It's the ball, it's public. Nothing will happen. And I need to get out of the house. I wont talk to Stefan or Damon. Okay?" I say She looks to me and nods.

"Just be careful okay?" I nod and hug her, "I'll keep an eye on Stef for ya" I winked at her. She hit me on the side of my arm. I laugh and she walks out of the room. I make my hair go wavy and put on a black with white bits on the cleavage dress on. I went to mid thigh, I then put on black wedges and looks at the mask that Elena let me use. It was black with wite and silver glossy bits. I did my make up and put smoky eyes and a neutral lip stick. I was ready. I put my phone in my purse and walked downstairs, "I have my phone on me if you need me oky?" I say to Elena and Jenna.

They both looked to me, "You clean up good" Jenna says smiling. "Thanks" I say I was about to head out the door when Elena stops me. "Remember, be careful okay.. Eliabeth might be there.. just stay with Matt at all times and text me" She says hugging me. "I will.. see you later" I smile and walk out of the door. I walk to the Lockwoods, it's not far actually. Like five minutes? I get there and there are alot of people here. I smile and put my mask on. I go up to the entrance and see Carol. I smile at her. "Oh Jordan, you look stunning!" She says hugging me.

"Thank you Mrs Lockwood, so do you" I smile and walk inside. I look around and gasp at how cool Tyler's house was. I go up to the bar and sit down and get my phone out. I text Elena saying, 'just got here, im safe love you x' I smile and put my phone back inside my purse. I see Caroline look to me and she looks confused. She walks up to me and I smile at her. "Jordan?" She says "Who else?" I say giggling. "Oh no.. no no no no.. you shouldnt be here, you should be at home with.. Elena? Is she here too? Oh my god.." Caroline mutters "What? Care, Elenas at home its just me,whats going on?" I ask She curses under her breathe.

"Damon and Stefan are planning to kill Elizabeth tonight" She whispers to me. I gasp, "Oh, and I cant be here because your scared that they'll get mixed with Elizabeth and myself?" I say "Not only that, but there are two of you running around, which means people will ask questions.." She says I nod. "So I should leave shouldnt I?" I say biting my lip She nods, "I'll walk you out" I was about to stand up when Tyler comes over, "Wow, Gilbert you look good" He smirks I smile at him, "Thanks Ty" He grabs my arm, "Keen for a dance?"

I look to Caroline and the to Tyler, "I really cant..." I say "Oh c'mon!" He says pulling me to thedance floor. "Okay, one dance" I say I look back to Caroline who was waiting there. I put my hand on Tylers shoulder and the other in his hand. I feel his hand down on my waist. "Just saying, you look beautiful" He smiles "Thank you, you dont look to bad yourself you know?" I giggle "Suits dont do anything for me.." He says laughing "Well,this one does Lockwood." i gush

We laugh and he makes me do a spin, then something catches my eye. It's Damon who is beside us. "May I cut in please?" He says tilting his head to Tyler. Tyler looks to me, "We'll talk later?" I nod and he walks off. "Well you do know that you shouldnt be here.." He says trailing his hand down my waist. "I only got that now from Caroline.. I wanted to come" I say "Mhmm, and your life could be in danger"

"She wouldnt touch me, were in a public place" I say as he spun me around. "This is Elizabeth, she dosent care" Damon says pulling me closer to him. "She does, she wouldnt make a move. She dosent know that Im here" I say. We are really close right, now. Our noses are pretty much touching. "Did I say you could dance with Tyler?" He says "It's not your choice Damon, I can dance with who ever I want too" I say "Right, so if you had a choice, who would you dance with, Tyler or me?"

He smirks I look to him and I dont answer his question becaue Stefan comes up to us. He looks to Damon and then to me. I pull my hands out of Damon's grasp. "Jordan, you shouldnt be here" Stefan warns me. "Well your not the boss of me." I say Damon smirks. Stefan looks to Damon an says, "We're ready" Damon looks to me and then to Stefan and walks away. What were they up too? I then see Elena walking into the party. "Hey!" I yell She looks to me an comes over, 'Hey. Whats going on? Alaric is acting weird at home" She says "Damon and Stefan are going to kill Elizabeth tonight" I say to her. She looks to me as to say 'are you serious?' I nod. We go outside and see Jeremy and Bonnie. Jeremy looks to us and to Bonnie. "You both shouldnt be here!" He says I shrug my shoulders, "Your trying to kill Elizabeth!" I say

"We took an oppurtunity and used it" He says Okay, stop with the 'we' are you guys crazy? You could get killed!" Elena says "We know what were doing" Bonnie says "How am I supposed to feel when one of yous get hurt because of me?" Elena says I look to her, "It's not just you Elena, shes messed with all of us" I say She looks to me and puts her head down. I then get this roaring pain through my arm. I look to it and scream. There is blood coming out from my arm. "Ahhhhhhh!" I yell Bonnie and Jeremy look to me and see my arm. Elena is looking at me fratically, she looks really worried.

"It-It hurts Elena" I whisper. She pulls me into a tight hug and tells me to be strong.

", I can try to take away the pain okay" Bonnie says shutting her eyes and doing a spell. Then a cut forms on my hand. I scream. Bonnie looks at it and does the spell more. Some of the pain goes away. Jeremy rushes to us again. "Are you okay?" He asks I nod, "it dosent hurt as much any more" I say smiling a little bit.

I then see Stefan running towards us, he looks at me and smiles. "How are you doing?"

"I think maybe, I shouldv'e stayed home" I laugh a little.

He smiles and hugs Elena, I look to him. "Wheres Damon?" I ask

"Taking care of Elizabeth, he is putting her into the tomb... Elena can I talk to you please" Stefan says looking towards Elena.

She shakes her head, "I really should be going home Stefan, I need to take care of my sister" She says.

Stefan nods and he looks hurt. We go home and I slink up to my room, I hear Elena walk in. "How you doing?" She asks.

"I'm fine. Cant feel anything... how are you and Stefan?" I say

"I dont know Jordan to be honest... I just.. feel like I'm hurting you all by being with him, and I dont want that, I dont want to hurt you any more. We were lucky tonight.. and Jeremy is getting pulled into this and... it's just not fair" She says passing me a cup.

I take a sip, "Maybe so, but your miserable with out Stefan.. I know you love him" I say smiling.

She smiles faintly too, "Goodnight Jordan" She says and closes my door.

"Night Elena." I say shutting my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: _SO I HAVE DECIDED THAT JORDAN WILL BE KIDDNAPPED LATER IN THE NEXT EPISDOE OKAY. ELENA GOT KIDNAPPED, BUT THEY GOT THE WRONG GIRL :P OKAY X_**


	31. Rose

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Hey everyone! I just want to say a massive thank you for all the review's I'm getting on this story! You guys make this happen! Hopefully I'll get another 100 reviews by the end of the season! Lol. Jordan is becoming very mature to all of this vampire stuff. And her and Damon have become getting closer... Idk what to do about Tyler at the moment. Because of the whole Caroline & Him thing... I'm wondering if Tyler and Jordan should just be friends? Anyway review on what you think should happen for the future of 'The Other Gilbert' CHEERS :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 31 - ROSE

I wake up feeling good, better than usual. The cut on my hand is gone and my arm and back only have the little-est of pain. I look to my window and Damon is there!?

"Morning" He says smirking.

"Oh my god. Can you not do that please?" I say rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry, your just easy to scare" He says

I get up and walk over to my draw, I get out my clothes for the day, I decide to wear a bright blue top with dark blue jeans and my boots. I get my denim jacket on as well.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

He starts looking through my draws and see's my panties and bra's. "These are cute" He says picking up a pair of black panties.

I grab them and stuff them back inside my draw. "They're not mine.." I say

"Why are they in your draw then?" He says smirking.

"Jenna probably got the washing mixed up... why are you here?" I ask rubbing my arm.

"Well, I thought you would probably want to know whats going on with Tyler.." He says playing with my teddy.

I sit on my chair, "What's going on with him?"

"He's a dog now, he killed someone" He says smirking.

I look at him in terror, "What? How? Who did he kill?" I ask walking over to him.

"This Sarah girl, he pushes her and she hit her head... cops say it was an accident" He smirks

"Sarah? She was in my biology class.." I say putting my hand to my mouth.

"Yeah... that sucks" He says

I look to him in shock. What was wrong with him today? Was he being a jerk for a reason or?

"Matt was compelled to make Tyler angry and kill him, but Caroline came in and Sarah did the job" He says.

"Does Matt remember anything?" I ask

"Nope, I think Elizabeth just compelled him to forget if he didnt do the job" He says

"Wow. Did Caroline cover for Matt?" I ask

"Yes, I dont know why, the guy is a tool" He says

"Tyler's getting blamed for Sarah's death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" I say brushing my hair.

"Well no.." He stutters.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! Caroline was thinking fast on her feet obviously" I say

"Where is Elena?" He asks

"She left early I think.." I say putting my brush down.

Damon nodded and looked at me, he walked closer to me. I leaned on my desk, he was like an inch away from me now.

"Can he turn into a wolf now?" I ask in a whisper tone.

He shrugged, "Only on a full moon I think, you really have a thing for the supernatural kind dont ya... abit kinky Jordan" He smirks

I raise my eye-brows to say 'are you kidding?' "The only thing I had was Tyler Damon."

"Oh you know you have a soft spot for me.." He smirks and leans on the wall crossing his arms.

I look to him and roll my eyes. Yeah maybe. _Like you would know. _

"Tyler's got to know something" He says

"I'll ask him" I say

He then speeds in front of me and shakes his head, "No you wont. Tyler's a werewolf now, he cant control himself, they're not like vampires... he can kill you in a second, so dont be his friend okay" He smiles.

I look to him, "I will be his friend if I want to Damon, your not the boss of me..."

"One bite can also kill a vampire, do you want that? Do you want Stefan or me to die..?" He says

"Of course not." I say

"Then stay away from him" He says

I look away, "I'm late for school Damon"

He smiles and opens the door for me, "Have a good day Jordan"

I walk out and start walking, that guy was such a dick when he wanted to be. I dont even know what his problem was... then he could be really sweet at times. I just dont get it.

I then see a black truck following me. I start walking faster. I really didnt want to get raped or anything. The truck speeds up, I start running now. I see the cemetary and start running through it. I turn around and nothing was there. The guy must've stopped following me.

I then turn back around and the guy was there! Then everything went black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and see Elena next to me, she is starting to wake up too. I touch my head and feel a spot where blood is running.

Elena turns to me. "Are you okay?" She asks

I nod my head, but really I had the biggest headache ever. "What about you?"

"Yeah I'm fine... where are we?" She says

Just then a man who looked like he was in his early 30's walked up to us. I swallow and look around. It looked like we were in a very old house.

"What do you want?" Elena says.

"Elizabeth.." Is all that the man says.

"I'm hurt" I say

He comes towards me and looks at my head. He looks at his fingers and I see the blood on them from my head. He puts them to his mouth and I cringe.

He then looks to me. "Just a taste"

His face starts changing and I try to push him away, I can hear Elena screaming and then I hear another voice.

"Trevor! Control yourself!" The woman's voice says.

"Buzz kill" Trevor says looking behind him, he gets up and walks away.

I look at the woman, she had short spiky hair that went out in all ways, she was tan and had a good sense of style. But I was afraid.

She looks at me. "God you look just like her" She says

"What do you want with us?" I say

"She's not Elizabeth.." Elena try's saying

"BE QUIET!" The woman screams.

"But I'm not Elizabeth! I'm Jordan Gilbert; you dont have to do this!" I try saying

"I know who you are, I wan you to be quiet" She says turning around.

"What do you want" Elena try's saying. But then Rose slapped her really hard that it left Elena passed out. I was starting to get really dizzy from all the blood loss. I looked to Elena and it looked like she was asleep, but her cheek was really red.

I looked to Rose and she looked at me, I couldn't say anything because I passed out as well.

I started waking up, Elena was over me pushing me. I opened my eyes a bit and she put her finger to her lips as to say 'be quiet'.

She helped me up and we started walking to this door. We could hear voices. I was Rose's and Trevor's.

All I heard was _'Elijah's old schooled. If he accepts our deal, then we're free' _

I step back and one of the floor boards creak. Elena looks to me. And we start running but I fall into someone. It was Trevor.

"Please just leave me alone!" I say

"Sorry, cant do that" He says smirking.

His smirk reminded me of Damon's, except his looked mean.

"Who's Elijah?" I ask

"He's your worse nightmare" Rose says

Trevor grabs me and Rose grabs Elena. I try to struggle but it dosent help. He throws me on a dusty old couch. I put my hair behind my ears.

"Why are we here?" Elena says

"It's actually not you that we're trying to catch.. it's your sister, you just got pulled into it because Trevor didnt know what you looked like" Rose says to Elena.

I just sit here and think. Am I going to die?

"That wasnt the question, why do you want my sister?" She says

"You keep asking me questions thinking that I'm going to answer them" She says

"Why wont you?" Elena says

"Thats another one"

"What do you want with me?" I ask lifting up my head.

"I personally want nothing; I'm juts a delivery service" She says smirking

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I ask

"Two points to the eaves dropper" She smirks

"Who is he? He is a vampire?" Elena asks

"He's an original" She says

"Whats an original?" I ask

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose says

"You know Stefan and Damon?" I ask

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." She says looking at me like she knew what kind of connection Damon and I had.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"I know Damon Jordan, dont act stupid, I know all of those late night talks, I know those longing stares.. I know everything, I've been watching you for a while" She says smirking.

I swallow, Elena just looks to me. I look to her and shake my head. "Who are the Originals?" I say

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

Wow. 500 years. Thats along time! "But why me? And why bring Elena into this?" I ask

"Elena was mistaken for you, see Trevor was capturing you and he got mistaken for you both. He was behind, you both are cousins arn't you?" She says

"she's my sister.." I say

"And to your other question, it's because your a Petrova; your the key to breaking the curse"

"The curse? The sun and moon curse?" Elena says

"Oh so you have been doing history... but not you" She says pointing to me.

"Historys not my best subject" I say seething through my teeth,

"What do you mean she's the key? Isnt the moonstone the key?" Elena asks confused.

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"The sacrifice?" I say

"The blood of the Doppelgänger. You're the Doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die.. well either of you actually, but your blood is the most likely to complete it" She says looking to me.

"Wh-what do you mean both of us?" Elena asks

"Well Elena, your Katherine's doppelgänger so that means you could also be in he sacrifice but your blood is not as pure as Jordan's.. I know that your a virgin And that's what makes you stronger" She says crossing her arms.

I swallow. Elena then asks; "Did you know Katherine?"

"No, I heard that she died though about 30 years ago."

Elena nods. Trevor then walks in.

"Tell me more" Elena says

"Elena, she dosent know anything about Katherine" I say

"I know that, but I need to know what we're facing; so tell me about the Originals" She says

Trevor sits beside me and puts his arm around me. I shrug him off. He reminded me of Damon a little bit. I missed him.

"The Originals are the first family, the old-world, Rose and I pissed them off" He says smirking.

"You mean you pissed them off, not me." Rose says correcting Trevor.

"Rose had my back all this time, they wanted us dead" Trevor says

"What did you do?" I ask him

"He made the same mistake as the Salvatore's and many others did; he trusted Elizabeth" Rose says angrily.

I looked down, this was my dopplegangers fault. Bitch.

"If to make you feel better, I dont like her either" I say smiling.

Rose looks to me and shakes her head, I look down again.

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor says

"Which is why we're not going to make the same mistake ever again" Rose says

Rose and Trevor get up and walk out of the room. I put my hands on my face and then put them dwon. I see a piece of paper and so does Elena. I open it and there's words on it, it says;

_Stefan and Damon are coming for you both - B _

It's from Bonnie! Elena see's it and smiles. I bite my lip, I hope they can make it on time before Elijah comes.

Rose comes back in and I stuff the note in my pocket. She sits down and then Trevor comes in.

"He's here! I knew this was a mistake!" He says frantic.

My stomach drops, Damon and Stefan are to late. I was going to die.

"He wants me dead Rose!" Trevor says

"He wants her more" Rose says looking at me. I look to Elena who is now beside me.

I look to Trevor and say; "Your scared"

"Dont make a sound" Rose says getting the door.

I keep sitting there, I can feel the tears on my face. I look to Trevor and he looks worried, I look to Elena and she is watching me. She mouths to me 'Everything is going to be okay'.

I nod and bite my lip. Then Roe comes back in and a man who is very handsome behind her. I believe this is Elijah.

"Here she is" rose says pointing to me.

I turn my head and I then feel hands on my face pulling me around, I turn around and I am met with his face. He touches my face and my tears. He then smells my neck and looks at me in curiosity.

"I dont believe it. Human. Impossible." He says wiping my tears away. "Shh, no need to cry, it's okay"

I look to Elena, she looks like she is about to cry as well. He looks to where I am looking.

"Ah, the Katherine doppleganger. I never really liked Katherine, I only saw her once." He tilts his head at her. "I have no need for you."

I put my head down, and he brings it back up. "We really should be get going, we have a long journey ahead" He says smiling at me.

He stands up and takes my hand. I shake it and look to Rose.

"Please dont let him take me!" I say

I look to Elena who is crying. "No! Jordan!" She screams

Elijah walks over to Trevor and wacks his head off! My eyes widen at this, and Rose bursts into tears. Elena's face is exactly like mine.

Elijah looks to me. "Come" He says

I shake my head, "What about the moonstone?" I say

"What do you know?" He asks

"I know that you need it and I know where it is"

"Tell me where it is"

"It dosent work that way" I say

"Are you negotiating with me" He asks tilting his head.

I look to him, he was very close now. He tries to compel me. But he looks at my necklace and rips it off. He compels me into telling im where the moonstone is.

I tell him everything.

We then hear glass smashing. I know who it is. Damon and Stefan. Elena looks at me and nods.

Elijah then grabs me and pulls me up stairs with him. I then feel a hand on my mouh. I turn around and it was Damon. He tells me to 'shh'

I grab the vervain bomb from him and walk to the top of the stairs. "I'll go with you" I say

He then comes up and stands in front of me. I throw the bomb in his face. Then he falls down the stairs and Damon stakes him with a wooden stake.

I stand at the top of the stairs, Elena is downstairs hugging Stefan. I run and hug Stefan as well. I look to Damon. He looks down.

I pull out of Stefan's embrace and hug Damon as well. "Thank you so much" I say into his neck.

"Your welcome" He says

I pull out of his embrace and we go home.

Elena and I see Jeremy and Bonnie. We hug them and I say to Bonnie, "I got your note" I cry and hug her.

We all say our goodnights. I have a shower and blow dry my hair. I get into my black singlet with my white pj shorts. I walk out to my bedroom and see Damon sitting on my ledge.

He looks to me. "Cute PJ's" He smirks.

I look to him and tilt my head. "I'm tired" I say rubbing my head

He stands up and walks towards me, "I brought you this" He shows me my necklace.

"Thank you" I smile and try to grab it. My smile fades.

"Please give it back" I ask

"I just have to say something" He says

I start to get worried, "Why do you have to say it with my necklace"

"Well, because what I'm about to say is… probably the most selfish thing I have ever said in my life.

"Damon please, we're friends.." I say but he stops me.

"No, I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Jordan and it's because I love you that… I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you.. I do bad things to get what I want.. I'm not a good person. But you.. your the best person."

I feel confused about my own feelings now. Damon just told me he loved me!

He then kisses me on my cheek. He then starts stroking it. "God I wish you didnt have to forget this... "

No, he cant make me forget! "But you do" He says looing into my eyes and compeling me.

I forget.

I close my eyes and feel confused. I feel something around my neck. It's my necklace. I sit dwon on my bed and think about what happened today. I clutch my necklace... I feel confused, but get into bed and start drifting to sleep.

* * *

A/N: READ/REVIEW PLEASE


	32. Elizabeth

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Hey everyone, I'm just getting the same reviews like 'please update soon' nothing about how well my work is going or if I need to change anything... I need better reviews people, please?_

* * *

CHAPTER 32 - ELIZABETH

I wake up to someone jumping on my bed. It was Elena. I sit up rubbing my eyes. "What!" I yell.

"Get up, your going to be late for school" She says laughing

"Well your in a chappy mood" I say smiling.

"Yeah, Stefan called me, he needs you to go to the Boarding House, they all need to talk to you about something" She says

"Are you coming?" I ask her

She shakes her head, "No, I need to go to school, I have this exam that I cant miss"

Oh right, can you drop me off there?" I ask

She nods, "Just get a ride with Stefan to school okay?" She says walking out of my room.

I get up and shower and dry my hair, I wear a pink top and dark jeans with boots. I walk out and grab my bag and run downstairs. We go to the Boarding House and Elena says to me; "I'll see ou at school okay?"

I nod and get out I walk to the front door and knock and wait, then Damon opens the door. I can still feel the bump on my head. "Hey is Stefan here... he called Elena for me or something" I say

Damon lets me come in, "It's good to see you" He says

I faintly smile at him, "You too"

I walk through the hall, I then see Stefan. "Hey what do you need me for?" I ask

He then look behind him and I see... Rose. .Hell. "What do you want?" I whisper

Stefan then says; "It's okay, she's not here to hurt you.. she needs to talk to you"

I walk into the living room and sit on the couch. "What is this about?" I ask

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose says.

"Who he is he?" I ask

"He's one of the Original's, a legend" Damon winks at me. I giggle a little bit and bite my lip. Stefan looks at me and then to Damon.

"From the first generation of vampires" Stefan says

"Like good looking Elijah?" I say smirking

"You think Elijah's good looking?" Damon says

"He's not bad, he's got that certain James Bond look to him" I say

"Seriously?" Damon says

"GUYS back to topic please" Stefan says rolling his eyes

"Klaus is known to be the oldest" Stefan says

"Okay, so your saying, that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming to get me?" I say sarcastically

"Yes" Rose says

"No" Stefan says

"Well I'm confused" I say

"Look Elijah's dead right? So know one else even knows you exist" Stefan says sitting beside me reassuring me,

"Not that you know of" Rose says

I look to Rose, "Are you trying to make me paranoid?" I say biting my nail

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bed time story." Stefan says putting his arm around me.

I look to him, "I hate bed time story's"

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose says to Stefan.

I take a deep breathe, I need to tell Elena this. I get up and grab my bag.

"Where are you going?" Damon says

I look to him, "School, I'm late, which is not a good look for Miss Mystic Fall's" I say

He smirks. Then Stefan stands up, "Let me grab my stuff and Ill go with you"

I put my hand up, "Dont worry, I know where it is" I say smiling at all of them then leaving.

I walk into the halls and then I hear Damon say, "She's in denial"

I shake my head and smirk, I then yell out, "Shut up Damon"

I walk out of the door and start walking to school, I cant believe that Klaus who ever this guy was, was coming to get me? I call Elena and tell her what's going on. She was surprised also. Then a car pulled up beside me. "I have to go, I'll see you at school" I say to Elena and I hang up.

It was Tyler.

"Hey, I haven't seen you forever, where have you been?" I say laughing

He laughs too, "Everywhere, need a ride?" He asks

I nod and get into the car. "So how have you been?" He asks

"I've been good you know, I see you and Jeremy have gotten closer" I say, I know he's a werewolf now, I have to be safe.

"Yeah, he's okay" He smiles as we pull up to school. "So what about you, where have you been?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Everywhere" I then see Elena and Caroline. "Hey, I have to go, I'll see you later though?" I say

"Sure" He smiles

"Thanks for the ride!" I yell walking to my friends.

"Hey" I say to them both.

"Hey, I told Caroline what you told me" Elena says

"Good, I have to see what Elizabeth knows..." I say

We go to the tomb, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elena says

"I'm sure, she's the only one that knows about Klaus" I say

I walk inside with the bag that Caroline gave me; it was full of blood and a book. The Petrova book. Elizabeth's heritage. I walk inside.

"Elizabeth?" I say

I then see her slink out to the entrance. She was still in her dirty old dress from the party.

"Hello Jordan, you come to watch me wither away?" She says

"I brought you some things" I say sitting down and getting the blood and the book out.

"You come to bribe me, what do you want?" She says

"Look, I know we're not the best of friends, but we're family Elizabeth, and... I want to know some things. And at least let us be on good terms with each other" I say

"What do you want to know" She says

"I want you to tell me about Klaus"

She smiles, "You've been busy"

"I also brought you this" I say handing the book to her.

"It says that your family ended with you, but that cant be true because here I am" I say

I give her some blood in a glass, I push it to her. I smile al little.

"You know we cant be friends right?" She says drinking the blood.

"Well... yeah I guess, I just need to know.." I say

"You have the Petrova Fire" She says

I fill the glass up with more blood and give it to her. "Tell me more" I say

"It's a long story, Klaus and I. It goes all the way back to England, 1492, after I left Bulgaria or was thrown out. " She says smirking.

"Thrown out?" I say

"My family, your true ancestors, they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame." Elizabeth says sarcastically

"Elizabeth, you should know that secrets arn't good" I say

"My baby was given away. I was banished to England and I had to learn to adjust so I quickly became English. It was there that I caught the eye of a noble man name Klaus. I was taking with him at first until I found out what he was and what he wanted from me and then I ran like hell." She says

"So what did Klaus want?" I ask her

"The same thing that he wants from you... he wants to break the curse" She says drinking more blood.

"By sacrificing the Petrova Doppelgänger... what about Elena? She's a doppelgänger too" I say

"Elena is not THE doppelgänger though, she's a Gilbert... they have dirty blood" She says

I give her more blood, the colour on her face looks better. "What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" I ask

"The curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells. The doppelgänger was created as a way to be able to undo the spell. Once the doppelgänger reappeared, the curse can be broken." She says and crushes her cup. I flinch a little.

"You ran before he killed you?" I say

"Something like that" She says smirking

She tells me that Rose put her in her home, but then said that she was going to give her to Klaus.

"Rose didnt take you to Klaus did she?" I ask

"Nope, and not because she had a change of heart" She says

She told me that she killed herself. I almost cry. She actually hung herself.

"You killed yourself?" I say

"Klaus needed a human doppelgänger. As a vampire, I was no longer any use to him."

"You were running from Klaus ever since, it didnt work" I say

"I underestimated his peered for vengeance but living in a suitcase is better than dying so you can have your blood spilled over some silly little rock."

I feel sick, everything that she has said, that was going to happen to me... I didnt want to die.

"Afraid I'm right? Dont want to die? Theres another way" Elizabeth smirked

I shake my head feeling sick. She cuts her wrist with her nail, and smirks to me,

"You were looking out for yourself, Trevor just got killed the other day and Rose is still running?" I say feeling shocked.

"I had to look out for myself.. if your smart you'll do the same" Elizabeth says picking up her book.

" Okay, assuming it's even partially true, that's the reason why you came back isn't it? Because you wanted to be the one to hand me over to Klaus." I say

"500 yeas on the run, I'd figured we'd strike a deal" She smirked

"You got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone" I say

"Right again"

" It's not just me or the stone, is it? Otherwise there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's werewolf curse." I say

I get it. Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and I. We're all keys for the ritual.

"Better you die than I" Elizabeth says walking back into the tomb.

I yell to her, "We're family! Does that mean nothing to you?" I scream

I look inside the tomb. I cant believe that she dosent care one it at all. I grab the blood and start to leave but Stefan is there.

"Well, hello... I can explain" I say smiling

"What are you doing here Jordan, it's no safe" He says

"Caroline told you, didnt she... or Elena" I say

"No... Elena is with Damon at the moment and Caroline didnt tell me, I already knew" He said

Why the hell was Elena with Damon?

"I knew that you would stop me" I say

" Listen to me, whatever she said to you is a lie. Do not listen to her. She's a liar, Jordan." Stefan says

"What if she isnt, you didnt hear what she said" I say

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you Jordan" Stefan says

"Thats the problem, you'll die trying" I say

He comes closer to me now, "You cant die Jordan, I wont let it. Your to special" He says putting a piece of my hair behind my ears. I look to him and he starts to lean in. I then hear Elizabeth's voice.

"Am I interupting something?" She smirks.

I push Stefan away, "No..."

"Maybe Elena's not the one that I shoulde been keeping away huh Jordan" She says

"I'm not going to let Jordan get killed Elizabeth" Stefan says

"Theres nothing that you can do, I havent even told you the best part yet" She smirks

"He killed them, my entire family, just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family and anyone that you've ever loved." She says smirking.

I could feel tars almost coming out, Stefan grabs my face and makes me look at him.

"Dont listen to her, shes lying.." He says

"Always the protector but even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it unless of course you have this." Elizabeth says holding the moonstone.

"What?" I say

"Oh no, there it is. It's the ultimate lie, isn't it? You spun this whole thing so that we would have to get the stone from you, didn't you?" Stefan says turing to her

"I didnt spin anything Stefan, its the truth" She says smirking

"No, let me guess. You want to trade that stone for your freedom, you manipulative, psychotic bitch." Stefan says to Eliabeth. I chukle at his comment.

"My freedom? That's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom because when Klaus shows up to kill us all and he will, I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town." She says to Stefan, and then she looks at me.

"Goodbye Jordan" She walks back into the tomb. I look to Stefan, and run out of the tomb. I couldnt talk about it anymoe. Everything was building inside of me. I was going to die.

We go back to my house and I sit on the porch.

"Jordan..." Stefan says

"Dont, I cant talk about it" I say

"You have to, dont shut me out Jordan, plese" Stefan says

I star crying, and he pulls me into a tight hug, " I wanted to know the truth and I got it. It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline and it's Tyler and it's Bonnie. They're all part of breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore because it's not because you or Damon came into town or because you and Elena fell in love. That's not why everyone that I love is in danger. It's because of me, everything is because of me." I cry into his chest.

I feel him kiss the top of my head, I then look at him with tears in my eyes. He wipes them away and then leans in to kiss me. And he does! It was a slow kiss, and I could feel his hand go to my face. I then pushed him away. I looked at him and then ran inside and closed my door.

Stefan just kissed me. Oh my god.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Stefan just kissed Jordan? What will happen in the next chapter? R/R please!_


	33. The Sacrifice

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Thank you to people who have reviewed, I just want this season to end so I can go to Season 3/4 :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 33 - THE SACRIFICE

I walk in to the kitchen and see Elena and Jenna talking. I smile at them both, I feel kinda awkward towards Elena at the moment. I dont know if I should tell her or not. I decide to just leave it for a while. Elena walks up to me. "How was Elizabeth?" She asks

I look to her, my sister. How could Stefan do this to her? I thought he was a good guy, I thought he was good for Elena, I wouldn't think that he would kiss me? I rub my head and smile to her, "You know Elizabeth, just her usual self" I chuckle. But really, inside I was feeling so guilty... wait, I had nothing to be guilty for did I? This was all Stefan, not me.

I walk up to my room and get my diary out. I haven't written in this in ages. I'm just so shocked that I have to write it down.

_Stefan kissed me.. and it wasn't your usual friendly kiss either, it was full on I'm into you kiss. I feel so shocked and guilty for Elena, that's my sisters... what was he to Elena? Was he her boyfriend, was he her ex? I feel so confused. I am angry. I'm angry at Stefan for kissing me and telling my sister that he loves her and all that. I'm angry at him for trying to protect me, when he should be protecting Elena. I'm angry at everything._

I stop writing when I hear Elena talking downstairs, I put my diary back in my draw and walk downstairs. Speak of the devil, wait two devils. Damon and Stefan. Damon instantly smiled at me, and Stefan looked guilty as hell. Good. I walk to the front door and cross my arms; "What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We went to see Elizabeth" Damon says.

Elena looks to me and nods. "Come in" Elena says.

I take a deep breathe as Stefan passes me, I felt his arm graze mine. I shake my head at how angry I am with him, I have to talk to Elena about this later. Damon smirks at me. I look to him and tilt my head. "What?" I say

"You look angry" He says

"I have no reason to be happy, come in, it's cold" I say shutting the door.

We all sit around the table. I sit across from Stefan and Damon sits beside me, and Elena sits at the head of the table. Stefan then starts speaking.

"Elizabeth is negotiating with us, she wants to strike a deal, we let her out of the tomb and we get the moonstone" He says

I lean back in my chair, "You dont believe her do you?" I say to both of them.

"No of course not, we just want the moonstone" Damon smirks.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stfan says to me.

Elena smiles at me, "That's a good thing Jordan"

"Elena's right, no spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice, ergo you live" Damon smirks

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asks

"By releasing it from the moonstone" Stefan exclaims.

I then pipe in, "You guys dont even know if this will work.."

"We have a crafty witch on our side" Damon smirks

"Oh really? Have you talked with Bonnie?" I say

"Actually, she agreed to do anything to help us" Damon smirks.

"You are all crazy, it's Elizabeth who has the moonstone, she's not going to give it to you" I say, I think this whole idea is a waste of time.

"We're going to get it from her" Stefan says

I see Elena get up and make herself a hot drink. I sigh.

"Well, what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold dead hand if we have to." Damon smirks. I smile at him.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan says.

"It seems like you guys have it all planned out, dont even need my comments" I say

"We're awesome" Damon smirks.

"Hmmm, no your not" I say smiling.

He smirks back at me. "I dont want you to do it" I say

"What are you talking about Jordan? We dont have a choice" Stefan says.

"Everyone has a choice Stefan, and this is mine" I say

"Oh really?" Damon says.

"What about Klaus? Where does he come into all of this huh?" I ask

"We'll find him straight after we get the moonstone" Stefan says

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the two of you." I say. I am stunned. Did I just say that? Did I just say that I cared for them both? Shit Jordan, you need to keep your mouth shut.

"She's right, but then you guys are right, we want you to live Jordan" Elena says

"Jordan if we dispel the moonstone we can save your life" Stefan says

"God, everyone keeps saying that" I say, I look at them both and walk out of the room and up to my bedroom. I am over all of this, maybe dying is a way out.

Elena then walks into my room and see's me. I smile at her. Do I tell her about Stefan or? "How you doing? You know they're only trying to protect you Jordan." She exclaims

I put my phone down, "I know, I'll be nicer" I smile

She's smiles back at me.

I look at her, "Hey, what's going on with you and Stefan?" I ask her

She looks down, "I think we're just going to be friends... maybe later in the future after all of this drama is done, we can be something else. But right now, we're only friends.. it was both of our decisions." She smiles at me.

I smile back at her. "Oh right"

"I know how much you liked us being together, but this is for the best" She says rubbing my arm. I nod.

"I'll see you in the morning?" She says

"Yeah, night" I smile.

She walks out, and I let out a breathe, I feel like crying honestly. I turn around and pair of blue eyes are staring right at me. It's Damon.

"Oh my god Damon, how many times have I told you not to do that?" I say

"Sorry, it's fun" He smirks.

I smirk back, "Whatever"

"So... I know you dont like the whole idea but it's for your safety" Damon says seriously

I nod, "I know and I appreciate what you guys are doing for me honestly, but, you can all die" I say

"It'll be for you" He says.

I stare at him and he stares back, "Careful Damon, somebody could actually think you care" I say.

He plays with a strand of my hair, and he shrugs his shoulders. "When it comes down to you Jordan.. I dont care"

I chuckle a little bit, "Thanks Damon"

I lie down fully now, I'm under my covers, everything feels so real when I'm with Damon... I feel like he can protect me from anything, and everything is possible.

"Your hair's really soft Jordan" He smiles.

I smile back and yawn, "I'm really tired Damon, can I talk to you tomorrow?" I ask

"Yeah" He says getting up. I smile at him and he leaves. I sigh and close my eyes. I hated this.

* * *

I wake up and head downstairs, I needed to go to the Boarding House and talk to Stefan about what happened, because it can never happen again. Elena was still in bed. So I head over to the boarding house. I knock and then walk in. Rose then comes out in Damon's dressing robe. I look at her with my mouth open.

"Sorry.. I thought you were..." She starts trying to explain.

I thought Damon and I had a moment last night? Obviously not.

I actually needed to talk to Rose about something... "Theres no one else here" She says

"I came to speak to you actually" I say

"Well, I better get dressed then" She says and she smiles and walks off to Damon's room. I sit on the couch waiting for her.

She came back out, and I told her my plan. She kept telling me it was a bad idea, and that I shouldnt do this. I told her she could walk in the sun light if she helped me.

We go to Slater's house and go to his door.

"Slater! Open up!" Rose yells.

She looks to me and smiles, "Not home, sorry"

I smile back at her, "Your a vampire, use your strength"

She rolls her eyes, and bursts the door down, "Your pushy for a human"

"I know, blame it on my sister and the Salvatores" I say

We walk in the apartment and see Slater's body. Dead.

I see the computer and see all the paper, "Looks like who ever killed him, got all his information" I say

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose says looking at the body.

Rose then walks over to the curtains and open them. I look at her confused.

"What are you doing?" I ask her

"Tempered glass, UV rays can't penetrate." She smiles

"Smart, I'm sorry about Slater" I say looking at Rose who was staring out the window.

"Any luck?" She asked me.

"Well the computers password protected.. so no" I say

We then hear a noise, like a bang. Rose tells me to stay there, she goes into a room where a girl with black hair and white skin is.

"Alice?" Rose says

Alice and Rose hug and look at each other. "I'll make some tea" I say looking at the two funny.

Was she a vampire?

Rose comes up to me. "How is she?" I ask her.

"Overreacting"

"Her boyfriend just died Rose, sensitivity" I say

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose says looking back at Alice.

I look at Alice and bite my lip, then walk over to her and give her some tea. I smile at her and she smiles back.

'You look familiar, did you know Slater?" She asks

I shake my head, "I was hoping you could give me some information on where Klaus might be" I say

"Klaus dosent want to be found" She says drinking her tea.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?" I ask

She shakes her head, I look to her and then to Rose. "What if I told you that Rose could turn you?" I say

Rose looks at me, and I look at her. Alice automatically stands up and rushes to the computer.

"The hard drive is completly wiped, someones been here" Alice says

"Yeah probably whoever killed him" Rose says

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a mode server." Alice smiles.

Rose pulls me away, "You do realise shes not going anywhere near my blood right?" Rose says

"Yes, but she dosent" I rose my eyebrows.

We found a lead about Cody someone, I give Alice the phone and tell her to say that; "The dopplegager is alive and ready to surrender" I say

"What?!" Rose says

"Give him the message please" I say

I go into the kitchen and Rose follows.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention" I say

"If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and he'll kill you." Rose says

I look to her and she looks to me and realises, "Which is exactly what you wanted" She says

it's either me or my family, and I would rather have it me" I say

Alice then comes in and says, "Codys on his way and hes really excited to meet you" I smile at her.

I nod and walk over to the window, I look down and then back to the window where I see Elijah's face! Mr good lookin.

I turn around and he isnt there. I go to the kitchen and think that I am hullicanating. I turn around and Damon is there?!

"What are you doing here?" I say

"I could ask you the same question" He says

"There will be different answers" I say

I turn to Rose, "You called him?" I say

"I'm sorry, your to young to die..." She says

"I thought you understood" I say

Just then Alice came in and she looked shocked and excited. "Damon Salvatore" She says smiling.

"Get rid of her" He says

I chuckle slightly, "No way" Was all Alice could say before getting dragged out from the room.

"We're leaving" Damon says grabbing my arm

"No, this is my decision" I say

"You dont get to make decisions anymore" He says

"When have I ever made a decision Damon? You and Stefan seem to be doing that for me" I say

"Whose going to save your life while your out making decisons?" He says

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love." I say

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." He says. He grabs my arm, but I pull it away and try to punch him. But he catches it and pushes me to the wall. He comes very close to me. My breathing has heightened.

"Dont ever do that again" He says

I walk away from Damon and sit on the couch, he goes in the room where Alice is and compels her. He then comes back in.

" Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day." He says

Then three men come inside. I know who they are instantly.

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger" One of them says

"Thank you for coming" I say standing up.

I start walking towards them but Damon catches my arm; "I will break your arm" He says

I look to him. Then one of the men fall dead. Elijah is behind them. "Mr good looking" I say, shit! I was supposed to think that!

Rose runs out of the apartment, and Damon looks at him. "Your dead, I killed you"

Elijah then kills the rest of the men, and leaves. I look to Damon and Damon looks to me. I feel so confused.

Damon brings me home and I sil feel confused.

"Thanks for bringing me home" I say smiling at him.

"well your ride ditched you so.." He says smirking.

"She didnt mean to run" I say looking at him.

"Shes been running for 500 years" He says

" I can't believe Elijah is alive. Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" I ask

"If I had a dollar for every time some evil vampire surprised me…" He says smirking.

I chuckle and look down and start walking, but Damon catches my arm.

"What you did was stupid" He says

"Well I want to protect and not hurt my family Damon.. I dont question what you and Stefan do, Im sorry" I say.

He moves closer to me, "I dont know what I wouldve done if you died" He says

I bite my lip, "You really should stop biting that lip of yours" He says

Wait, he was looking at my lips?!

I caress his face; "Thank you Damon."

Just then Elena opened the door, "It's Stefan"

"Whats wrong with him?" I ask pushing Damon away.

"He's in the tomb with Elizabeth"

I start to panic, we rush to the tomb and I run inside, "Stefan! Stefan!" I yell

I almost run inside the tomb when Damn pushes me to the wall. "Dont you dare" He says

"Stefans in there Damon! With Elizabeth! You dont care do you? You didnt have to go after the moonstone!?" I say

"It was the right call Jordan" He says

"The right call? How was any of this the right call? Damon, let go of me! Damon, Let go of me! Let go of me! Let go of me!" I try to punch him but he dosent let go. I just stop trying.

"Are you done?" He asks me

I nod and I walk to the tomb again, but then he stops me. I shake my head. "Stefan?" I yell.

He walk to the entrance. "You aright?" He asks me

I laugh, "Are you alright?" I say

He chuckles, "I'll be fine, just go home and see Jeremy.. he needs you" He says

I shake my head and a tear almost comes out of my eye, I bite my lip and run out of the tomb just as I was about to burst crying. I do have feelings for Stefan. Small feelings but theyre still feelings. If I didnt then I wouldnt have run to that tomb would I? I have feelings for Damon as well.

What was I going to do?


	34. By light of the moon

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Hey everyone, just another update; I need more reviews btw, thank you for the big review as well, made my day hehe :3_

* * *

CHAPTER 34 - BY LIGHT OF THE MOON

I feel so tired. It's like 2 AM and I can't sleep. Not knowing that Stefan is in the tomb with that bitch. Damon is still tied up over her as well, it gets me so angry. I look to my phone and see I have no messages. Wow, everyone loves me.

I quietly walk downstairs and see everything is off. I walk to the pantry and get out some cereal. I close the pantry door and see Elena sitting at the table. She looked miserable, after I told her that Stefan was in the tomb with Elizabeth she has been worried.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask

"Is it weird that I'm jealous that he's in their with her?" She says getting a drink of water.

My stomach drops, if she's jealous over that then what is she going to be like if I tell her that we kissed, I mean, do I have feelings for him? Or do I not... Stefan has always been a friend to me, I shouldn't want more... right?

"Jordan?" Elena says

I snap out of my trance and smile at her, "Yeah I know what you mean Elena, that's normal, you loved Stefan and he loved you, that's not going to just go away over night"

She looks down and bites her lip, "Is it wrong if I want him back?"

A lump forms into my throat, she wanted Stefan back? I kinda had little feelings for Stefan... would he want her back? I had to be a good sister and not try and steal her boyfriend.. that was bitchy. I was no better than Elizabeth.

I sit beside her and hold her hand; "Elena, it's not wrong, nothing is wrong, you and Stefan loved each other, your relationship was epic" I emphasized that word which made her giggle.

"Yeah your right, as soon as he is out of that tomb, I'm going to get him back.. I know he still loves me, and I still love him. I dont care about any of the vampire stuff, I just want him" She smiles. She starts walking up the stairs when she turns around, she says;

"Thanks Jordan, for everything" Then she walks up the stairs with her glass of water.

I feel like the worst sister in the world. I lied to her and told her that her and Stefan could be together... they can. Stefan and Elena were epic, their love was real. And I needed to get over him. I need to get on to much more better things, like a normal person.. like Mac, in my Math class.

He's normal, and cool and human. We could become epic... Oh who am I kidding, I like the vampires. Like Damon. Damon and I's relationship is much more complicated than it should be. I lie him though, even if I hate to admit it, I like him more than Stefan, and I will keep liking Damon.

I walk back up to my bed and lie down. I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

**-5 hours later-**

I wake up to my alarm and look at the time, it was 7.00 AM and I could not be bothered getting up. I turn my alarm off and cuddle my blankets. Then I hear noises, like people and cutlery. I open my eyes. Can't a girl get sleep around here? Then I hear Elena waltz into my room.

"Why are you not up?" She says

"Because I'm normal and like to sleep" I say burying my head into my pillow.

"Ha ha, get up, Bonnie's here and we have a mission" She says

I lift my head up, mission? What kind of mission?

"Wait what? What kind..?" I ask

"Just a mission, we're going to give Klaus the moonstone.." She says

"What? Why?" I say feeling confused.

"So no one can get killed, Jordan enough people have died.. so I want that to stop" She says

Was this bitch crazy? She is putting our life in danger... what can I say, she's evil.

She walks out and I get up and shower, I then put my skinny jeans and my black tee on. I walked downstairs to see Bonnie and Jeremy sitting in the dining room. I couldn't see Elena no where. I walk quickly to them both, "Do you know what she's planning" I say quietly.

They both nod eyeing me, "What? I'm not in any of this.." I say shaking my head.

"Really?" They say

"Oh you two are evil, you both are plotting against me! This isn't fair! I'm trying to be on your side, and what do I get... nothing!" I put my hand's up in the air in frustration.

Jeremy chuckles a little bit, "Yeah... you might want to tell that to Elena"

I turn around and my buddy in crime was behind me, "Yo" I smile nervously.

"You told them our plan?!" Elena says.

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm sorry, I'm so weak and naive, they got it out of me!" I say pointing to Bonnie and Jeremy.

"We know you took the moonstone Elena" Bonnie says.

Elena's face looks guilty, "Yeah, she did! I'm in no alliance with her, I swear!" I say putting my hands up.

Bonnie smiles at me and then back to Elena, "We tested you and you failed"

"Klaus killed Elizabeth's entire family just because she crossed him, I cant let that happen." Elena says looking really creepy, she then tried to run but can't because there is an invisible barrier guarding the door.

"Oh that's gotta suck" I say laughing.

"What did you do?!" Elena yells.

"It's for the best Elena" Bonnie says.

Elena tries to cross the barrier but no luck. I smile to her, "Well, I hope you have fun inside sis, Im gonna go out, and live in the free world!" I say smirking and walking to the front door.

I get through! Yes! Score one for Jordan and zero for Elena!

I laugh at her through the barrier. Bonnie looks to me; "I'm trusting you Jordan, try not to kill yourself" She says.

I put my hands up, "Hey, I like being a living person, I dont want to die Bon Bon" I say

"Good" She says.

I turn my head around to Elena, "Well have fun inside" I say walking out the door.

I decide to go and get my hair done, since it's still kinda early, the hair dressers straightened it and trimmed it. I smile and leave, the grill looked pretty good at the moment.

I go inside the Grill and I spot Ric and Jenna. I smile, they looked pretty close. I strut up to them, "So you two look pretty close, what's up Ric Mister" I smile.

"Ric mister?" Jenna says

"Yeah, cool nick name huh, just rolls off the tongue" I say sitting beside Ric.

"Right" Ric laughs.

"So what are we having for lunch" I say looking at the menu.

"Well, I am not having anything, I'm actually leaving..." Jenna says grabbing her things.

"What? I thought we could have a little bonding time" I say referring to Ric and I.

"Bonding time? Your almost 17, go out and hang with people your own age, where's Elena?" She asks

"Being boring, she's staying home today.." I say

"Right, well... you two have fun, I'll call you" Jenna says kissing Ric.

"Ew, okay, you have fun doing what your doing Jenna, I'll look after Ric here" I smile as she leaves.

Caroline walks in after her and goes to sit near Tyler, wow, those two look pretty close... I see Ric eaves dropping. "Eaves dropping is bad Ric, didn't you teach me that?" I say

"Shh" He says covering my mouth.

I look to him as he covers my mouth, he was sketchy today... he uncovers it as Caroline walks past us, she gives Ric the 'look'. I look to Ric, and he looks to me.

"This woman stopped by Tyler's and wanted to know where Mason was, she's saying that he didn't return to Florida... she knows something." Ric says

"Whoa, that's scary, do you think she's a werewolf?" I ask

"Maybe, have no idea for sure" He says drinking his drink.

"Maybe we can find out, feel like being on a mission?" I say winking.

He looks to me, "Not with you" He says

I put my hand to my heart, "I'm torn Alaric, I thought we were getting somewhere with our friendship" I laugh

He chuckles, "Your one weird girl Jordan"

He gets up and goes over to the bar and gets a drink. I sit by myself and order a meal, spaghetti? burger? pie? Hmm, I know! A toasty pie, I love these! I order my food and wait patiently. Ric comes back over.

"Damon's coming" He says

I look to him and feel shocked, "So you want Damon as a partner in a mission, but not me? What the hell Ric?" I say

"Sorry Jordan.. Damon's just.. more mature than you" He says laughing

"I can be mature Ric, you can't take life to seriously, you gotta embrace it and laugh a little" I say feeling pretty proud of my wise words.

"Yeah Ric, try that?" It was Damon. Damn Ric! I turn around and smile.

"Not everyone has to be serious all the time Damon" I say

"Oh I agree honey, I totally agree" He says smirking and sitting across from me.

"I dont know why you invited him for Ric, he's to immature, I'm mature enough for you" I say

"Arn't you supposed to be at home with Elena?" Damon asks

"Nope, I'm a free woman, unlike Elena Bonnie and Jeremy can trust me" I say. I then see a waiter walking up to me with my food!

FOOD!

I lick my lips as he comes up, he's not to bad to look at either. "Thank you my good man" I say

"No problem" He says looking at me and walking away.

I'd tap that.

I look to Ric and Damon who were looking at this woman, ow! Did I feel a pang of jealousy in me? No way!

"Where is Mason?" I ask Damon.

"In his truck, decomposing" He says smirking

"Your disquisting" I say, I am kinda put off my food now.

"So you think she's a werewolf?" Ric says

"Well I hope not, being a full moon and al, but there's only one way to find out" Damon says smirking and showing us wolfs bane.

"What are we going to do?" I ask

"We? No, your not going to be in this.." Damon says

"Oh c'mon! Please, I've always wanted to be in a mission with Alaric" I say whining.

"What?" Ric says

"Your cool okay, nobody messes with you except Damon because he thinks he's tough" I smirk to Damon.

Ric laughs to himself. Damon eyes me.

"Okay then, but you and Ric can be the distraction, use your acting skills" Damon says.

"I use to take Drama when I was 7 okay, I know what to do" I say

Ric then goes up to the woman. He acts drunk. Good one Ric! I decide to be his niece Well, future reference with him and Jenna.

I walk up to them and say; "Ric c'mon, stop being creepy"

"Can't a guy give a woman a drink?" He slurred

I looked to the woman, "Sorry about him, he's my aunts ex husband, he's kinda the town drunk and.." I motioned Alaric with my hands. "As you can see, he's messed up"

"It's okay, really" She smiles at me.

Score! She believed it, I was such a good actress.

Then Damon comes up. "Sorry is he bothering you?" He says with his cocky smirk. He was so hot.

"I'm not bothering anyone!" Ric slurred.

"C'mon uncle, I think you need a shower, I think Jenna might let you use her's" I say

Damon then starts talking to her, while Ric puts the wolfs bane in her drink. I smile at him as we listen to Damon's conversation with this woman.

"Please dont talk about me like I'm not here" Ric says slurred.

I was about to burst out laughing, but I had to keep my cool on. This was a mission and I couldn't fail it.

"Thank's for the drink" The woman smiles at Ric, Ric walks away. I walk away with Ric as well,

"Think it worked?" I say whispering.

"I hope" He says

"Good acting skills too I might say" I smile

"You too"

"Well, as much fun I'm having here I better get home to cranky Elena" I smirk.

"Yeah, I'll call you on what happens here okay" Ric says

I nod and leave, I walk inside and see Jenna. "Sup" I say

"Sup? Really" She says

"Dont hate the language Jen, it's algood" I smile and get a glass of water.

"Whatever" She laughs

I run upstairs and into my room when I see Elijah. He gave me the biggest right! But he is so gorgeous.

Mr good looking. Elena was in there as well, bitch is trying to steal him!

"What's going on here?" I say

"Well hello Jordan, it's a pleasure to see you" Elijah says kissing my knuckles.

I think I blushed, god he was hot!

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take Jordan?" Elena asked

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger, well _doppelgänger's_ exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah says.

"Isn't that what your trying to do?" Elena says

"My goal is to not try and brake the curse" Elijah calmly said,

"Ours either!" I say relieved

He chuckles, "Always bubbly Jordan"

"I'm a happy person" I say shrugging

"So what is your goal?" Elena asks

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you?" I ask

"Not any more" He replies

"You dont know where he is do you... do your trying to draw him out with us" Elena says

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah smiled, and looked at me! Oh my god, he looked at me! I think I'm going to faint...

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Elena says

"I already believe him" I say blushing

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal." Elijah said.

"Ohhh, I love deals, what kind of deals?" I ask

"Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed." Elijah says.

Oh my god I love this man. "Okay we accept!" I say

"Hold on Jordan! But then what happens Elijah?" Elena says

"Then I kill him" He says

I actually want to pounce on him.

"I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." He says

When did I start getting these thoughts in my head, oh that's right, when super hot vampire's came to town, I wonder what Klaus would look like... or his brothers. Argh, it makes me drawl.

"How are you going to be able to keep everyone safe?" Elena asks

" I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts." He says

"You know witches..." I ask

"Yes I do" He says

"Quite the popular man arn't you?" I say

He smiles, "When your around as long as I have been, then you do meet quite alot of people... so do we have a deal?" He asks

"I need you to do one more thing for me.." Elena says

"We're negotiating now?" He says

"Yes, please get Stefan out of the tomb" Elena says.

Crap! I forgot about Stefan, what was I going to do about him...

"Very well Elena, and Jordan, what would you like?" Elijah asks

You.

"Uh, a... nothing" I say smiling.

He chuckles and strokes my face, "Such a personality"

I think I'm going to die.

Elena looks at me funny, god, can she let me have my moment with Elijah? He then looks at Elena, "I will go and release Stefan. See you soon" Elijah kisses my knuckles before leaving.

Elena looks at me, "What? The guy's hot" I say

"Yeah, and he's also 1000 years old" She says

"So? A girl can dream" I say

"What about Damon?" She says playfully

I bite my lip and chuckle and shrug my shoulders. "I'm going to bed, night"

"Night"

I close my door and get into my PJ's. I hop into my bed, and snuggle into the covers. I then feel someone beside me, I look up to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at me.

"Oh hey" I say

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?" I ask

"Just to tell you ow the mission went" He smirked.

My attention was full now, "Did it work? Were my acting skills successful?" I smile.

He smirks, "They were... but then she smelt the wolfs bane and said that I was marked, blah blah blah, and then she turned and came after me but bit Rose... but the legend was false, and she's fine" Damon says caressing my face.

I look into his eyes and smile, "Well, that was good, do you think she'll come after you?" I ask worried.

He shakes his head, "She's all talk, tonight proves that she cant do anything to me"

"Good, cos tonight was fun, you, me and the Ric Mister on a mission" I giggle.

"Really?" He smirks.

I nod, and he leans down and kisses me!

I stop him, "Are you not going to ask me how the rest of my day went?" I ask

"I already know, Elijah came and made a deal with you and Elena and got Stefan out of the tomb.. another job that I get to cross off my list" He smirks

"List? What kind of jobs are on Damon Salvatore's list?" I say laughing

"Well, there is this one where I need to kiss this girl" He says smirking and leaning in.

I stop him, "Well, your going to have to try harder" I say giggling

He then strokes my face and looks into my eyes. "I'm glad your okay" I say

"Me too"

"No really, if you died... I wouldn't know what I'd do..." I say, it was true. Damon has been there for me so much.

He smirks, "That's cute, your cute.. I mean alot of things Jordan. I mean that I think I love you" He smiles

I slowly peck him on the lips and pull away, he then grabs my face and pashes it full on.

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT**

He then starts nibbling on my bottom lip, I moan as he does this. He then gets on top of me and starts kissing my neck, I close my eyes and let him. I was going to let him do this. I moan, he looks up to me and smirks. I could feel his member through his tight jeans. He puts his hand on my exposed thigh and slowly goes up.

I could feel myself falling for him.

"I can smell your arousal Jordan" He whispers in my ear.

I gasp, he pulls my shorts down, which leaves me in my panties. He looks down and smirks. "These are cute" He says playing with the little bow on my red panties.

I swallow and look to him, he smirks and kisses me again. I feel his member trying to get in between my legs. I stop him.

"Damon no.. I cant do this" I say

"Yes you can..." He says rubbing my wet patch.

I let out a moan, I had to stop. "No I cant" I say pushing him off of me.

He looks to me, "You make me crazy" He says

"I know, I'm sorry Damon.. I'm just not ready yet" I say

He nods and kisses me. "I can wait... but not for long" He says kissing my jaw line.

I smile against his touch.

"I'm really tired, and I should be getting some sleep" I say smiling.

"Okay, call me in the morning" He says tracing outlines on my face.

"Good night" I say smiling.

"Night Jordan" He says jumping out my window. I smile. I almost had sex with Damon. God. I really liked him, no, maybe loved him.

I bush thinking about him. I put my shorts back on when my phone rang, it was Damon.

"Hello" I say

I then heard Rose talk; why was she still here?

_"Im going to stay and help you"..._ Rose says.

_"Help me do what?"_ Damon says, he sounded like he was smirking. Typical. He must've accedently called me, he dosent know.. should I keep listening?

Oh what the hell.

_"Save Jordan, protect Jordan, all things Jordan. And Elena of course" _Rose says.

_"Really why?" _Damon asks. I kinda have the same question..

_"Because I like you. I believe in friendship. I happen to have a vacancy in that department, and you can use all the friends you can get." _Rose says. She was cool, she was a good friend, and Damon pretty much told me he love me. Things were going good.

_"Just friends.. are you sure you can do that?" _Damon says. What. What does he mean by that?

_"I don't love men who love other women. I think more of myself than that, but that doesn't mean I can't be your special friend." _Rose says seductively I put my hand to my mouth. I then hear kissing noises and a moan. I hang up my phone and I feel a tear come out of my eye..

Special friend? What does she mean... Damon can go to hell, I cant believe I was actually going to do that with him.. ugh.

And now our relationship was right to the very start.


	35. The Descent

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__2 updates in one day? You lucky things hehe :3 any way, more reviews would be awesome guys! :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 35 - THE DESCENT

I wake up to the birds chirping, that's weird, it's Mystic Falls. Jenna runs in; "Rise and shine beautiful!" She says smiling and opening my curtains.

"Ugh, what's the time?" I ask groggily

"Time to get up.. it's 10" She says sitting on my bed, she gives me a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks, you know, thing whole happy thing, does it have something to do with the Ric Mister?" I say grinning.

She grins back, "None of your business, now get up! Elena wants you" She says walking out of my door.

Of course freaking Elena wanted me. Who doesn't?

I get into jeans and a white blouse. I look into the mirror. Decent. I look like a stud. I wink to myself and laugh. Then I think about last night. Damon. Rose. The phone call.

I have no idea what I'm going to do about that, I think I might just ignore him, it kinda disquists me to think that he was here with me telling me that he thinks he's falling for me, then going home to her... it.. it reminds me of Stefan in a way...

I then turn around and then speak of the devil, he's right there.

"Stefan, I really dont want to have this discussion right now.." I say

"I'm sorry Jordan.. for kissing you" He says

I look at him, he looked genially sorry. "Why did you do it? I know you said that you think your in love with me and all that, but why?" I ask

"I dont know, you cant help who you fall in love with right?" He says

Thats true. Very true.

"I just want to say that I'm backing off and you dont need to worry, I know what I want.. and that is Elena. She has been there for me since day one and I haven't acknowledged that, and I need too. She saved me from Elizabeth and she helps me, and look at what I've been doing, drinking your blood... kissing you... that's not me.. that was the blood that was doing that to me. And Im sorry Jordan, I really.. no.. I love your sister, and I want to be with her... do I have your blessing, Can we just put all of that stuff behind us?" He asks

I bite my lip, he wanted Elena, of course he did. She always got the good guys, like Matthew. He was a goody. And now I wont have to feel so guilty..

"Yeah Stefan, I just want to be friends too, of course we can put it behind us" I smile.

He comes in and hugs me and I hug him back. We stay like that for 2 minutes before I heard Elena screaming. I pull out of the hug and looked at him and smiled.

"So Jordan I heard you and Elena made a deal with Elijah" He says

"We dont want anyone else to get hurt.. and I liked the idea so I agreed to it" I grinned.

"Yeah yeah of course.. maybe we should ask Isobel about vervain with an Original" He says

"Ugh, you want to ask that bitch? Really?" I say

"Elena agreed to it, it's worth a shot right?" He says

Elena and Stefan go to the boarding house. I decided to stay home with Jeremy and have a little bonding time. I walk downstairs and see no one. Everyone has left me. Well stuff them. I can have my own party, maybe with Elijah? Oh Elijah, he was so sweet and genuine, and everything. MMuch better than Damon.

I then hear my phone ring; "Yellow?" I say

"Jordan? It's Elena" Elena says

"I know Elena, it is your phone and I do have Caller ID" I say grinning

"You need to come over to the Boarding House" She says

"Why?" I ask

"You just need too, Rose is sick" She says worried

I am still spiteful from last night, "Well Damon can sort that out, and so can Stefan, I'm just a human, what can I do?" I say

"Please, just come Jordan and dont be rude, she can die" She says. Then she hangs up.

Sisters right?

I go to the Boarding House and walk inside.

"Wow, this place is gloomy" I say

"Can you stop joking around and come with me" Elena says

"Okay, no need to hurt me" I say, she was pulling my arm frantically.

We walk into the library and then I see it, Rose's bite mark. She looked horrible, as mean that I wanted to be with her, I couldn't, she was dying.

"It looks defiantly better, right Jordan?" Damon says turning to me.

I just look at her, she seems so prone to life, she loves it. It seems so weird to see her die.

"Uh yeah, it looks fine" I say smiling faintly.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asks

I look behind me, Elena was in the living room looking up were wolf bites. "Uh, he's gone I think, actually Damon, I think you need to talk to him, see he's convinced my terrible sister to find Isobel with him, but that will upset poor Elijah" I say

"Poor Elijah?" He mocks

"Uh yeah, long story, he's hot and sweet, nothing like you or any other person in this world" I say

He laughs, "Well I'm with Stefan on this one, oh yeah thats why Elena called you; can you and Elena play nurse for awhile?" He asks rubbing his hand against my waist.

I flinch away from him, "Uh, I dont know" I say

He reacts by this by putting both his hands on my waist, I take them off.

"Dont worry about it Jordan" Rose coughs

"She can do it Rose, Jordan's a good person, it's in her nature to help people" Damon says

I look to Damon, and then to Rose. She smiles at me, Damon walks out of the room and I follow him.

"Is she going to die?" I heard Elena ask

"I dont know Elena, I'm not a doctor" Damon says

"I'm sorry"

"Death happens, we come, we go, sooner she dies the better. Jordan's right, it's gloomy as hell in here" Damon says. I hear the door slam and Elena sigh.

"I go over to her; "So this is why you wanted me here huh?" I say

"God, do you have no remorse either? She's dying" Elena says

"I get that I really do, it's just you know me, death kinda isn't my thing" I say

"Go then, if your not going to help then just go." Elena says getting some blood out.

"I'm going to help Elena, Im not that evil" I say walking into Damon's room where Rose was.

She looked really sick. Her face was pale and sweaty and her eyes were droopy, she looked really bad. I walked up to her and helped her.

"Vampires don't get sick. When we die, it's fast and sudden and it's certainly not drawn out in illness." She says

I shouldn't be here, even though she's dying, I'm still pissed at her.. she's supposed to be my friend, and she goes sleeping with the one guy that I think I love.. except Elijah of course. He just has me.

"Your not going to die" I hear Elena say walking into the room.

Rose looks at me, "You've never been in Damon's room before?"

I shake my head and look around, I expected hand cuffs and leather and silk sheets to be honest.

"Not what you expected?" She says

I shake my head again, "No it's just a room with a bed... not going to lie, I thought there would be some sort of kinky things in here but nothing"

She smiles at me and I am kinda forced to smile back. Elena fluffs her pillow and I just stand there.

"Your lucky you know.. no ones ever loved me the way that Damon does" She starts saying

I look down, "Doubt that"

"Trevor was my best friend. Nothing more. I spent all those years on the run from Elijah. I just never thought it was a good idea to set up roots. The whole idea of family is not exactly compatible with being a vampire. Why are you so eager to give up?" She says

"Rose is right you know, there is something there with you and Damon.." Elena says

"I'm not giving up on anything." I say.

"Here" Elena gives Rose a glass of blood.

I smile at her.

Rose turns to Elena, "What do you call this whole deal with Elijah?"

"I call it our best option" Elena says

"It's your easiest option" Rose says drinking her blood

"Well, Elijah is a good debtor" I say

Rose smiles at me, "Do you really think that your witch destroyed the moonstone?"

"I spoke with Bonnie, I know that she had help from another witch, maybe Elijah's witch, so know I dont" Elena says

"Well, I believe whatever Elijah says" I say

"Of course you do" Elena says rolling her eyes

I put my hands up in defence, "Just because Elijah likes me better than you"

She just looks to me and shakes her head, "Sorry" I say

"I'll do anything for my family and friends" Elena says

"So will I!" I say

"You both are really determined to die aren't use? At least I ran, you both aren't even trying" Rose says

"Hey, I do want to live, I like being a living person . but explain that to my sister, she says its the only way to keep our family alive so.." I see that Rose is closing her eyes so I stop talking..

"I'm so tired" She says

"Try and get some sleep" I say and I look at Elena, we start to walk out when I hear her talk again.

"No stop! Prepare the horses" She says

"Horses? Really?" I say turning around.

"She's sleep talking" Elena whispers

"You dont think I realise that.. you know your older but not smarter" I say

Elena looks at me and then Rose sits up, "Elena, Jordan, I need more blood!" She yells

I give her the glass but then she vomits it all up in Damon's bed. Ha Ha shame.

Elena is quickly cleaning it up, "It's okay, every things going to be alright" Elena passes me the sheets and tells me to put them in the laundry room.

I go to the laundry room and walk back, Elena is on the bed passed out. And Rose is no where. I run to Elena.

"Whoa? You okay?" I ask her

She groggily wake up, "Rose.. she pushed me to the wall, you have to find her Jordan" Elena says

"Well, I kinda dont know where she is?" I say

"Behind you" Elena says

I look behind me, it was like off some scary movie or something.. "Rose, what are you doing?" I say

"ELIZABETH it's your fault, you did this!" She yells

She pushes me to the nearest wall, it actually hurt my head, what the hell.

"Ow you crazy bitch! Its Jordan Rose!" I say

"You betrayed us!" She yells

"What the hell are on about, I'm not Elizabeth?" I say

She then looks at me and he gaze softens, "Jordan?"

"Oh my god! Hello!" I say

She look like she was about to break down. "Oh my god Jordan, I'm so sorry where's Elena?"

I look over to where my sister was, Rose saw and walked over to her, "I'm so sorry Elena" Rose cried

"Your going to be alright" Elena soothed her

"My mind.. it went.." Rose said

"Dont worry about it" I said putting her back into bed. She was going psycho, and I was scared.

"I'm sorry, dont be scared of me" Rose grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I'm not..." I lied "you need to rest" I say

I went to my phone and called Damon, it went straight to voice mail. "Yeah, call me if something happens, pfft, Rose has gone A-wire, like psycho, crazy more like it, she thinks I'm Elizabeth and is seriously messed up, she's hurt Elena and had me held against a wall for crying out loud!"

I then hear something behind me, "Elizabeth!"

"Oh no, here we go again! Damon get your ass home!" I yell into the phone.

I start running, I see Elena behind the couch, I jump behind with her, "Oh god, thank god your here" I say

"Jordan! Go open the curtain, she cant get us if we're in the sun!" Elena says

"I'm to scared.." I say

"Oh for god sake!" Elena runs to the living room.

I see Rose walk in, "Elizabeth!" For frick sake, I start running into the living room and into the sun. I hear Rose scream, and we run into Stefan's room. Elena puts furniture infront of the door and I pull the curtains to let sun light in.

It was night time and we quietly walk downstairs, I then see Damon. "Thank god your here" Elena says

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" He asked

Nobody even notices If I'm okay. Great.

"We dont know where she is Damon, we have to find her though" I say pushing past them out of the door.

We end up at the school to find her, the police are there. Elena decides to call Stefan and I just stand there, Damon walks up to me.

"So, why are you so angry for?" He asks me

"I'm not angry Damon" I say crossing my arms.

"Well your not happy" He says smugly.

"Well I kinda have a reason, I got attacked by a 500 year old vampire and almost got killed, so yeah... not exactly my day" I say

"I can make it better.." Damon says smirking and pulling me to him.

I push him away, "Your seriously trying to get into me right now? In this situation? At my school?" I say

He shrugs his shoulders, "A guy has needs"

"Yeah and so do girls, I heard everything last night Damon, I heard that you were going to have sex with Rose... after being at my house and almost..."

"Almost what Jordan?" Damon says

"You know what Damon. Dont make me say it. It makes me sick" I say looking at him.

"So what? Thats it.. it's over before it even started" He says

"What started Damon? Your incapable of a relationship, you have no remorse, nothing about you is good, we're not good for each other" I say

"I think we suit quite well with each other" He smirked

I shoved him, "This is what I mean, Rose is missing and dying and you dont even care, you tell me that you think you love me.. for what? For you to go and sleep with someone straight after? Well Im sorry Damon, but I am not like that" I say

He looks down, "I dont care because all I care about is you"

"If that were true then you wouldn't have gone and slept with Rose... I dont want anything more to do with you Damon, all I want is a friendship, no more touching, no more nothing. Am I clear?" I ask

"Yeah, you've said this before.."

"Before I didnt have any feelings for you... now.. I just want them to stop, maybe Elijah can compel me into turning all my feelings off for you.." I say

"He wouldnt, your bluffing.."

"Do you want to try me Damon? Friends and nothing more, thats all I want from you." I say walking away.

I walk to Elena, "You okay?" She asks me

I nod, she then gives me a stake and we start walking at the back of the school. "You know, this is really creepy" I say

I then see Rose drinking from a girl; and I knew her. She was one of my good friends in chemistry. Damon stops her and Rose looks at me.

"I'm so sorry.." She says

I walk away and take a deep breathe. We then head over to the boarding house and Elena and I wait for Stefan. I decided that I wanted to say goodbye to Rose. I walk into Damons room.

"I'm sorry Jordan, I dont like taking human life.. never have" Rose says

"You shouldnt be here" Damon says stern

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose says smiling

I smile back, "Yeah.. I know"

"And you need to fight. I know that you and Elena are scared but you both have to do it anyway." Rose says.

I walk up to her and hold her hand.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asks

"Well.. us humans have great feelings..." I say giggling.

She chuckles a bit as well, she then starts screaming and I take my hand away. I look to Damon and e is looking at Rose, "What do we do?" I ask him having tears in my eyes.

"Go." He says sternly

"Damon.. I-"

"Just go!" He yells

I run out of the room, and a tear has slipped out. I take a deep breathe, and walk out of the house. I go home and see Jenna talking on the phone.

I go up to my room and write in my journal;

_Rose is gone. She's dead, I dont feel like laughing or smiling, I feel like crying, she was a bright person even though she slept with Damon, she was a good person. I admired her, she loved her friends, and I will miss her._

I close my journal and look at my phone, I go to the Boarding House to look for Elena...

"Elena?" I yell

"Shes not here" Damon says

"Are you okay?" I ask

"Fine, just glad its over" He says skulling his drink.

"You know, I dont believe that.."

"Go home Jordan, get some rest, its a whole new day tomorrow"

"Damon, I'm your friend" I say

"I know, you have told me how many times now?" He says

"Then let it stick to your brain, just admit it, that you cared for her" I say

"For rose? Pfft, I'm glad she died."

"There we go, you pretend to turn your feelings off but your so close to caring Damon..." I say

"I feel Jordan! It sucks, What sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me. Jules was coming after me." Damon says looking down.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "I know you feel guilty"

"That would be human of me wouldn't it Jordan? You want to talk about giving up? That's all you've done is given up! Go home. It's been enough doom, gloom and personable growth for one night.

"Damon" I cup his face, "You will get through this, Rose was a peron, she was your friend.. and you know, I'm your friend too" I say hugging him.

Personally I needed the hug too. It was tiring today was. He pulled me from his grasp and looked at me.

"Either spread your legs, or go home Jordan" He said pouring himself another drink.

I just looked at him, I was not going to feel that, he was hurt. I picked up my coat and turned around; "The Damon that cared for Rose and only one, that Damon I liked"

I then walked out the door and took a breathe in. I went home and Stefan and Elena were eating.

"Oh so that's where you went" I say

"Yeah, we got take out..." Stefan says

"I can see that Stefan" I say getting a bowl out.

"Sorry, we called Isobel" He said

"Great, even more good news to brighten up this great day" I say fake smiling.

"I'm sorry Jordan.. we kinda had too" Elena says

I shake my head, "It's fine, did you find the bitch?" I ask

"Not exactly.. hello Jordan and Elena" John. It was Johns voice.

"Oh EVEN MORE GOOD NEWS, THE FATHER'S HERE!" I say

* * *

**_A/N: _**_READ/REVIEW PLEASE :)_


	36. Daddy Issues

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Thank you so much for the reviews everybody! Especially to the very long one telling me hat an awesome job I'm doing, it really gives me inspiration when I'm writing :) I honestly cannot wait to get to Season 4! I already have some idea's on what to do with it.. Anyway's enjoy this chapter xxxxxxxx_

* * *

CHAPTER 36 - DADDY ISSUES

I walk downstairs with a groaning headache! Damon and I were not on good terms, Stefan and Elena called good ol mommy & what makes it worst is that daddy's in town. I hate life. Elena walks down the stairs behind me. I look at her and mime myself dying.

I walk into the kitchen to see John reading the newspaper and drinking coffee... who does he think he is? "Morning" He says smiling at me.

I glare at him and open the fridge; what is he playing at?

Elena walks in and smiles, "Morning John"

"Good morning Elena" John smiles back at her.

I pour myself a glass of milk and skull it down. "Really wish this was alcohol" I say looking at my glass.

"It's the morning Jordan.. been around Damon to long obviously" John says reading the newspaper.

I glare at him again, "Why are you here?"

He ignores me and turns to Elena, "Coffee?"

Elena shakes her head and looks down. Yeah I know bitch.

"Oh yeah, real funny ignoring my question daddy-o. Why are you here?" I say once again.

"I'm here to protect you.. that's all I can say at the moment" John says

"What do you mean thats all you can say?" I ask

"I'll tell you more when I'm convinced that I can trust you" John says smirking at me.

I glare at him and look to Elena; "See what I've gotta put up with?"

I sit down and Jenna and Ric come in. I really didn't feel like being fun today, so I just banged my head down on the table repeatedly.

John looks at me.

"I do this when I'm depressed" I say glaring.

John looks to Elena, "It's true" She says rolling her eyes.

Jenna and Ric kiss, and Ric leaves looking awkward.

"Your not staying here" Jenna says to John.

I start laughing, "You go Jenna!"

"Actually you can't stop me from living here" John says

"Actually yes I can as legal guardian" Jenna smirks.

Uh oh, I know what he's going to do, he's going to pull out the big guns. I put my hands to my face, here it goes.

"Yeah.. about that.. Jordan do you want me to do the honours or do you want to break it to her?" John says

I glare at him.

"Okay so I'll do it then. I'm Jordan's biological father, there now you know" John says walking out of the room.

"THANKS!" I yell.

Jenna looks at me. "What?!"

I bang my head on the table once again. "Yeah, eff my life right?" I say smirking.

"When did this happen?" Jenna says

"Well... when two people have sex Jenna..." I start rambling on but she cut me off.

"I found out a couple of days ago" I lied.

"Wow, that's so... crazy!" Jenna says

I look to Elena, "You don't know half of it"

"Wow... I have to go but we're going to talk about this some more okay?" Jenna says grabbing her keys.

"If we have too, I already feel embarrassed enough" I wince

"I love you both" Jenna says walking out of the door.

I slam my head down again. "Your going to get a brain hemmarage if you keep doing that" Elena says pouring cereal.

"I dont care, what did I do to deserve getting John as a father.. do you know how weird this is Elena? We're cousins.. your parents were my aunt and uncle... life is not the same" I say

"Hey! Mom and Dad were your parents too, not John and Isobel, they never looked after you or cared for you, they never teached you how to ride a bike... your my sister okay" Elena says looking at me and hugging me.

I nod. "I love you"

"I love you too" Elena says

Then the door rang, ruined our sisterly moment.

I went to open it; it was Damon.

"Is John here?" He says walking in.

My eyebrows raise, okay, just walk in. I turn around. "He left like 10 minutes ago, don't know where he's going, don't really care... he just announced to Jenna that he's my dad so yeah" I say looking away.

"That's public knowledge now?" Damon says raising his eyebrows.

"Apparently, he might aswell say it to the whole world" I say

"You okay?" He asks

I shrug my shoulders, "Yeah I'll be fine, just worried about Jenna"

"Has he said what he wants?" Damon says

"Nope, you know Elena thinks he's telling the truth about him helping me" I say

"Do you believe him?" He asks

"No way! This is John we're talking about... do you?" I ask

"Not for a second" Damon says looking down

"What are we going to do?" I say

"Kill him" Damon smirks.

I shrug my shoulders, "Easier said than done, no, he still is my dad, gotta give him a chance, even though I want to hit him every five seconds" I say

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm the good guy now remember?" Damon smirks.

I look at him while putting my drink to my lips; "What does the good guy mean?"

"I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father" He smirks

I look to him. He's lying. I can tell. "I'm coming with you... let me go get my coat" I say running upstairs. I look to Elena's room. "I'm going out... be back later" I say

"Okay! Call me!" She says

I run back downstairs, "Lets go"

We are in Damon's car. "Where do you think he'll be?" I ask

"I have a hunch" Damon smirks.

We pull up outside The Grill.

"Really?" I ask

He nods and we walk out. We walk inside to see John standing in front of Ric and Jenna. Oh seriously Just go away already.

I look to Damon; "We just need answers, as much as I'd love to smack that grin off his face, dont do anything stupid" I say

"Stupid is much more fun" Damon smirks.

"I know, but be the better man" I say

He looks at me, "Okay then"

We walk over to John and Damon smirks and greets John. I look away, this is so weird.

I sit beside Ric. "Ric buddy! How's life treating you with beautiful Jenna here" I smile.

"Just great Jordan.. how about you?" Ric says laughing

"You know, it sucks. By the way all those times in History... when I slammed by head into the desk and had to go to the nurses office because I thought I was going to faint.." I then start whispering. "I wasn't going to faint, I was tricking you just to get out of that boring class" I smile.

Ric laughs; "Yeah well, it doesn't just bore you... it bores me too" He says

I see that Damon and John have gone outside and Jenna is talking to a girl, hey, she is on the news. Andie Starr. I smirk.

I look to Ric, "You know Ric... I need to have a talk to you about you dating my Aunt.. see she is kinda fragile, so if you hurt her... I will have to kill you." I say casually

Ric doesn't look fazed. "Jordan... do you even know how to fight?"

"Yeah man... black belt" I say raising my eyebrows and grinning.

"Right... I think I'm going to get another drink.." Ric says walking over to the bar.

"Let those words sink into you Ric!" I say

Damon then comes back in and sits at the bar and orders a drink. Ric sit beside him. What a cute couple I think.

I start walking up to them when I see Andie Starr and Jenna walk over to them, I listen in on their conversation.

Andie: "Can I buy you a drink Damon?"

Damon: "My glass is full Andie, but thanks"

Damon then walks towards me and smirks and raises his eyebrows.

"That was low dude, you blew her off!" I say surprised.

"I'm staying clear of all women at the moment" He says

"You turning gay or something?" I ask puzzled

"Nope, just cant get over the last one" He says giving me a look.

I gulp and then my phone rings, I look at the caller ID: Elena.

"Hey sis what's up?" I say

She tells me the worst. I look at Damon. He points to the restrooms and I nod. We are in there and I tell him.

"Tyler knows about you and Stefan and Caroline got kidnapped by Jules and her partner, we need to get her back!" I say

"Why am I only finding out about this now?" He says

"Stefan was probably worried that you.."

"Kill him?" Damon smirks.

"No, your not going to kill Tyler, what we need to do is get Caroline back" I say

"He's a were wolf, he needs to die, it's a win win" He smirks

I touch his arm. "Damon, to many people are dead"

"You need to stop doing that" He says

"What?" I ask confused.

"Assuming I'll play the good guy cos your asking" He says

I look to him, "I know your not the good guy, but you are when it comes to our friends... be the better man"

John then walks in. Awkwarddddddddd.

"What's going on?" John asks looking at us.

"Nothing?" I say

"Doesn't look like nothing" He says

"Oh get over yourself! We need to find Caroline!" I say

"We don't need to do anything, I'll handle it" Damon says

"I'm coming too" I say

"Nope, your not... keep her here" Damon says looking at John.

He nods and holds me back.

"What the hell?" I say

"Your staying here" John says

"Oh and your going to stop me dad?" I say wincing at the words.

"I'm here to protect you Jordan!" He says

"I don't need protecting John"

"Oh thats right, you have Elijah, you were stupid to put your faith into him" John mutters

"Yeah because I have a father that I can put my faith into now right? Pfft please" I say

"We're family Jordan" John says

"Don't you dare say that! Your not aloud to say that, you're nothing to me and never will be.. your here because you're doing a job, you dont care about me, you don't care about Elena or Jeremy... so just let me go" I say

"Doesn't change the facts" John says

"Your right, facts are facts daddy-o, but listen up; I will never be your daughter and you will never be my father... you made sure of that when you let Isobel give me away" I say and I ran out of the Grill.

I start running through the woods, I then see a caravan and people outside it. I spot Elena and Damon and Stefan!

I start running towards them.

"You should never trust John" I say walking up to Damon.

He looks to me, and shakes his head. "Why are you here?"

"I need to help my friend" I say

Stefan and Damon then start fighting with Jules and her partner, Elena and I go inside to save Caroline, Tyler comes with us.

"Caroline!" I yell

I see her, she looks tortured, she has blood everywhere. I try to unlock the hinges but they're to strong! Tyler is just standing there. "Tyler!" I yell

Tyler shakes his head and runs out. I put my hands in the air frustrated. "Great friend bro!" I yell

I get the rock and break the hinge, Caroline crawls out and hugs us. We pull her out of the caravan and see Damon and Stefan. We rush her home and I hug her.

Elena and I then go home and I go inside, I grab a bottle of water and John is there,

Freaking hell.

"Sorry about earlier" I mumble

"So am I" He says

"I dont want you here, I'm not going to lie" I say

"I didnt come here to fight you Jordan" He says

"I know that, you came to protect me blah blah... thanks but get in line" I say

He then brings out a bracelet.

"This was Miranda's, I thought you might want it.." He says putting it around my wrist.

"I'm sorry Jordan, I know that you hate me and dont want me in your life, I get that, you lost your parents, and I lost my brother and my family. I lost my way, and I know that your never going to forgive me but I hope that one day.. we can meet in the middle" He says

I swallow and feel a tear coming down my eye.

He wipes it away and looks at me, "As much as you hate me, I am going to protect you and this family.. I promise". And with that, he walks away.

I let out a breathe. Elena then rushes down the stairs and looks at me. "You okay?"

I nod and smile, and Stefan is behind me. "We're going to go to Carollines for a sleep over, she's shook up. That cool?" Elena asks.

I nod slowly.

Elena runs upstairs, I turn to face Stefan. "You heard all that didn't you?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been listening..."

I shake my head and hug him. I needed this, I cry more and more. "I dont know what to believe Stefan" I say

We go to Caroline's and have a slumber. I needed Damon, I needed him to comfort me. I needed him.

* * *

_**A/N: Like? R/R**_


	37. Crying Wolf

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Another update! :) Btw go and read my new story called 'The Other Forbes' :) Enjoy R/R_

* * *

CHAPTER 37 - CRYING WOLF

I wake up to Elena's phone ringing. Elena is beside me and Caroline is on the other side, and Bonnie is at the end of the bed. I groan as her ringtone starts. "Elena!" I say.

Caroline pushes her out of the bed. I nuzzle my head into the pillow. That girl really didn't know how to sleep. I hear her talking to Stefan, she was going away?! And leaving me here with all these psycho idiots. Bitch.

I get up and get dressed, I look at Caroline and Bonnie. They are still in bed sleeping, I smile them, a vampire and a witch, funny friends I have. I walk to the kitchen and see Elena.

"So your leaving?" I say

"Stefan and I are going to the lake house for awhile" She says

"Just leave me in hell then.. with John" I say

"You'll be fine, John's here to protect you, believe him, and then maybe he'll trust you" Elena says

"Yeah right, I need to go home, and see the Ric mister, he'll make me happy" I say walking out of the door.

It's good because Caroline's house is just two streets away, I walk home in the frosty morning, I get to clear my head.

I walk inside and see Ric and Jenna having coffee. "Pour me one please" I say smiling.

"Sure, how was the sleepover?" Jenna asks

"You know how they are, movies and junk food" I smile.

Ric smiles too. "So how's the 'Jennric relationship going?" I smirk.

"Is that your name for us now?" Jenna sputters.

"Oh yeah, it's cool right?" I say drinking my coffee.

"Way cool, hey Jenna, I'll talk to you later, I have to uh, go see Damon for something to do with this History thing" Ric smiles and kisses her.

"Ugh Damon" I say placing my drink on my lips.

Jenna looks at me nervously, "About that, uh Damon and Andie... they're happening"

What. Damon and Andie. Pfft, won't last long... what was I thinking? I told him to move on, we're only friends. I pushed him away.

I nod slowly, "uh cool"

"Are you okay about that?" Jenna asks

"I'm fine.. Damon can do what he wants" I say

"I know how much you liked him Jordan... he's like a Fell to you" Jenna says patting my back.

"Yeah, they come and go right?" I say to Jenna and place my cup in the sink.

Damon was dating another woman, I should be happy right...

Jenna comes over and smiles. "What are you going to do today?" She smiles.

I shrugg, "Probably loathe, eat and be depressed" I smile looking at the tv.

Stefan and Elena were going to the lake house; Jenna and Alaric were happy; even Jeremy was going good with Bonnie?!

I was like a depressed little minion. I get out the ice cream and start chugging it down. Stefan and Elena run downstairs laughing and smiling. I glare at them and eat my ice cream.

"Have fun" I said sarcastically.

"You need to get out of the house Jordan" Elena says

"Why? I have no friends, nobody wants to be with me.. just go. I'll be fine" I smirked at them.

Elena smiled and Stefan waved; "Peace out" I say

I then get a text from Ric, "I need you to go to the tea party at the Lockwood Estate and get information for me.."

I sigh, I have nothing better to do. I run upstairs and get into a red dress with yellow and white bits on it, it goes mid knee, I also get into some flats and straighten my hair and pin the sides.

I go to the Lockwood Estate; _Oh Jordan, you need to get out, stop being a loner_

__God it was one day Elena.

I walk inside and knock on the door. Carol answers it.

"Hey Carol, I'm here because Ric couldn't make it.. he asked me to take some notes, so here I am" I smile.

"Of course Jordan! Come on in!" She says hugging me. "You look amazing by the way!"

"You too!" I smile.

I walk in feeling miserable, then I see it. The happy couple, Damon and Andie. Oh eff my life. How can this day get any worse? I then see Jenna coming towards me, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Ric asked me to take notes" I say

"Oh... you okay?" She asks referring to Damon and Andie.

"Never better" I lied.

Jenna patted my shoulder and walked away.

I then see it; Elijah. The handsome original stud. I think my heart just stopped, I stared at him and he did the same.

"Hello Jordan" He purred kissing my hand.

"Hi Elijah" I blushed.

"Keeping safe?" He smiles.

"You know me.. can't get out of danger" I smile.

"That is true.. so why are you here?" He asks

"To take notes" I smile.

"Ah, taking notes, the worst job ever" He smirks.

"You're telling me... I have to do it for this whole tea party" I laugh.

I then see Damon and Andie kiss and I feel sick. I look to Elijah and faintly smile; Something wrong?" He asks

I shake my head, "Nothing, excuse me" I say feeling a tear form.

I rush to the bathroom and let out a breath, I look at myself. I clear up my makeup and apply some gloss. I then see Andie walks into the bathroom. I smile at her and she does the same back.

Bitch. I think.

I walk back out into the room where I feel an arm catch me. It was Damon, I looked into his pretty blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He seethed.

"Taking notes" I say

He smirked and looked down at my dress; "Pretty dress"

"Thank you.. it was expensive" I say

"I bet it looks better off" He smirks again.

I glare at him; "Nice pick up line, why dont you go say that to your news reporter" I spat out.

"You jealous? You're the one that told me that I could date" He smirked.

"And you can.. and I don't care" I whisper and walk away.

I walk back into the living room and I see Ric! I look at him; "i dont need to be here then" I smirk.

"Just stay, it's not bad" He says

I sit down across from Jenna and Alaric. Damon then comes in and sits beside me and Andie on his other side.

They start talking about property and all that, I lift up my cup of tea and then I feel Damon's hand on my exposed thigh.

I cough on my tea and I see him smirk. I try to take his hand away but he is much stronger. I'm surprised at what he's doing. Andie was right there!

"Damon, can we talk please" Elijah says calmly.

"Of course Elijah" Damon smirks.

They leaves and Andie glares at me and I glare back. I excuse myself and walk into the room where Damon and Elijah went.

I walked in on Elijah sticking a pencil into Damon's shoulder. "I'm a original, show a little respect" Elijah says. He looks at me and smiles. "The moment you cease to amuse me your dead, keep Jordan safe" Elijah says and walks over to me. "Sorry that you had to see that Jordan.. young vampires never show respect" He says and walks out of the room.

I look to Damon and chuckle. "He's right, show him respect Damon or he could kill you easily, and don't touch me like that again especially when you have your pet around. It makes me sick, stop being an ass" I say.

"I knew you were jealous" He smirks.

"I'm not jealous Damon, I'm just confused on why she's here?" I say crossing my arms.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I like her, she's quite sexy dont you think?"

I snort, "Yeah, right, see you" I walk out of the room.

I walk home unable to listen to anymore of Damon's taunts. I then see a truck driving beside me. Oh no, creeps. I look to the guy that was driving.

He was smirking at me; "Do you want a ride?" He asks me.

"No thanks, my house is the next corner" I say

"Are you sure?" He asks

"Positive" I say crossing my arms.

"Didn't want to have to do this" He says and then everything went black.

I wake up on a hard floor, I look up and everything was foggy, it was weird. I look around and I see Damon on this chair, he look like he's in pain.

I look to the guy, he was the one who kidnapped me!

"What do you want?" I say feeling my head.

He ignores me and looks to Damon. "You know I saw this porn-torture clip once, they had this collar thing that was really cool, so I just modified it with some cool wooden nails and when I pull.." He says and I then hear Damon's screams.

"You're seriously messed up dude!" I say wincing at Damon's cried. Stop it! You're hurting him!" I say

He looks at me, "Jordan Gilbert the doppelganger, honey, you dont faze me" He says

"Oh and what's your name?" I ask

"Brandy" he smiles

"Brandy? What kind of name is that? Isn't that a girls name?" I laugh

I then see Jules walk into the room. I groan again. "Jules what are you doing? You know Elijah will kill you right?" I say

"Not before I kill you" She says

I glare at her, seriously, he was an Original. She was going to try and challenge him.. pathetic.

"You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters through the body, maximum damage. Where's the moonstone?" Jules says to Damon.

"Oh get over it honey, your never going to get it" Damon says

"You looking for this?" It was Elijah. It was Elijah's voice. I turn around and I see him. A big smile forms on my face.

"Told ya bitch!" I say

Elijah looks down to me and untied me and un ties Damon.

I look to Damon, "You know this is like the third time Elijah has saved you life right?" I smile.

"Dont remind me" He grunts.

I look to Elijah, "Thank you"

He nods his head and walks away.

Damon then drives me home; I look to him. "Thanks" I say and unclips my seatbelt.

Damon stops me, "You could've died tonight"

I shrug my shoulders, "But I didn't"

"No you didn't, you saved my life.. again" Damon says

"Elijah saved you Damon not me.." I say confused.

"If it wasn't for that deal that you made with him, I'd be dead... so thank you" He says

"Your welcome" I say looking at him.

He strokes my cheek and kisses it.

"Goodnight Damon" I say

"Night Jordan" He smiles.

I run up to my room and let out a breathe I didn't know I had, why did I have these feelings for him? I can't, he's with Andie now and I need to move on. And that is exactly what I'm going to do.

* * *

_**A/N: **__R/R_


	38. The Dinner Party

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Sorry it took me so long to update!:D R/R please!_

* * *

CHAPTER 38 - THE DINNER PARTY

_I awake from my deep dream, I see that no one is home. "Jenna, Ric?" I yell downstairs. No one. I look behind me to see Damon and Elijah. Oh my god, both of them were naked. Damn._

I open my eyes. Crap. It was a dream. When did I start getting these dirty thoughts in my head? Oh yeah, when hot vampires starting appearing in my life.

Jenna walked into my room. "Yo Jenna, you look hot" I say

"Thanks... I have to go and show the Fell Estate to Elijah this morning" She says applying lip stick.

Elijah. Estate. Showing him around. Count me in!

"Oh I am so coming!" I say smiling.

I bounce up and shower, I look at the weather. It is a beautiful day. I put on my green sapphire dress. It goes a little higher than mid thigh, and it's got spaghetti straps. I straighten my hair and put on my flats.

"Wow, you look like your trying to impress" Jenna says to me.

I look at myself through the mirror. "I'm a free girl, and who would I try to be impressing?" I say and flip my hair.

"Whatever, lets go" She says.

We get to the Fell Estate and I see Elijah, my heart flutters for him. He has the best hair anybody could have; his hair is even better than Damon's.

Elijah walks up to us both. "Good to see you again Jenna, and you to young Jordan" Elijah says kissing my hand. I just died.

"You too Elijah" I say

We start walking and honestly, I am so bored. I only came to see the show... which is Elijah of course.

I then see Ric walking up to us; "Ric Mister!" I grin

"Hey Jordan, Jenna." He says and then he looks at Elijah.

"Oh, Elijah this is my friend Alaric Saltzman." Jenna says.

Friend? Was that bitch stating that she was single?

"Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?" Ric says looking at all of us.

Jenna then goes and get's the map's out of the car, Elijah turns to Ric.

"Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Jordan's and Elena's list of loved ones to protect." Elijah smiled.

I pat Ric on the back, "Of course he is"

"So is Jenna" Ric says

"You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women." Elijah says.

What. I glare at Elijah, why? That means we can't be together...

"It's a joke Ric, lighten up" Elijah smiles and pats him on the back.

I look to Ric as Elijah walks away, "Isn't he amazing? He's funny, hot and a respectable guy" I say

Ric looks at me and shakes his head, "How bout no Jordan, the guys a wackjob, but with good hair"

"I love that hair, I love him" I say dreaming.

"Your a little weirdo aren't you? Please don't start obsessing" Ric says.

"I cant help it... he's just so hot" I say looking at Jenna and Elijah talking.

Ric laughs and pats my back, "I need a drink, let's go to the Grill" He says

We walk into the Grill and see... Andie and Damon.

Ugh, best day ever. I go and sit down in a booth with Alaric, I start thinking about Elijah, I would do anything just to kiss him...

"Jordan?" Ric says.

I get out of my daydream, "What?"

"Want a drink?"

I nod. "Coke please" I smile.

He goes up to the bar and I start to resume my daydream, then I see two images across from me. It was Damon and Andie.

Damon had his usual smirk on.

"Hello Jordan, thinking about something?" Damon says.

"Yes actually, I was thinking about how soft Elijah's hair is" I smile.

I look at Andie, "Hi" I smile again.

"Hello Jordan" She says.

I raise my eyebrows and the Ric comes back, he sits beside me.

"Thanks Ric!" I say

Damon then turns to Ric, "Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?"

"Not a lot, it was boring and Jordan and I left, Jenna thinks he's charming" Ric says.

"He is... he's so... I can't explain it, he's just so respectable but dangerous and the way he looks at you makes you feel..." I started saying but Andie the bitch cut me off.

"Ric, you sound jealous" She says

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't speak about this here..." He says

"Andie has been compelled not to tell any of my secrets haven't you.." Damon says and starts kissing him. I look away in jealousy and disgust.

"My lips are sealed" Andie says glaring at me.

I glare back, "Of course they are, you've been compelled" I say

Andie just glares at me, "Yeah, but Damon trusts me, more that I could say for some people.."

Oh that bitch!

I then see Elijah and Jenna walk in. Thank god they got here in time otherwise I would've pounced on the reporter.

I space out for awhile until I hear, "We should have a dinner party" Andie says.

"My girl.. coming up with the best ideas..." Damon purs in her ear. "I'll host, Ric, Jenna, Elijah you in?"

I get up, "Yeah, you guys have fun with that.."

"Oh no, you're coming too" Damon says

Only if Elijah's coming.

"Why?" I say

"Because your funny" Damon smirks.

I pull a fake laugh. We wall go to the Boarding House and I go into the kitchen and help with dinner. "I'm so happy that Damon tells me everything" Andie Bitch said.

"Yeah only because he compels you, you idiot" I think.

I walk out into the living room and sit down. Jenna comes in. "Don't think you'll be drinking tonight"

"Wh?" I whine.

Dammit. I need to look smart in front of Elijah, I didn't want to look like a kid.

"Because there will be guests here... and, I dont want to look like a bad role model..." Jenna argues.

"Please Jenna! One?" I bargain.

Jenna look at me, "Fine.. one!" She says walking out of the room.

I smirk. Jordan 1 Jenna 0.

I sit on the couch with a book that I found in the library, Damon walks in and sits beside me smirking. I look to him and roll my eyes and go back to my book.

He looks at the cover, "Call of the Wild; My favourite book" He smiles.

"Really? This is my favourite book too, I love it" I smile.

He looks at me, "You know I was there when the book got signed"

I look at him, "Really?"

"Yep, even got the signature, it's on the front page actually" He says looking at the book.

I look at the front page, and there it is! "Wow.. you know I heard that they released a movie"

"Should go see it some time" He grins.

"I'd like that" I say faintly smiling at Damon. He was so kind at the moment, so... gentle?

Then Andie had to come in and ruin it. Stupid bitch.

"Elijah is here" she calls.

My love was here, the hot god himself.

I fix up my hair and look at myself in the big mirror. Damon looks at me and laughs.

I bite my lip, "I need to look good for my soulmate"

"Is that for me?" He smirks.

I push him away, "No, Elijah" I say smirking and walking into the dining room.

And there he was; the man himself, when he saw me he immediately smiled. I grinned and waved. I bowed to me. Oh he makes my heart flutter!

We all sit around the table and they are talking about Founding Families and all that. Then Jenna turns to me and says; "Jordan should know, she is Miss Mystic Falls"

I look to her and shake my head, no Jenna! You are totally not making me look cool infront of Elijah!

"Uh yeah... stupid competition really.." I say shrugging

"It's not stupid Jordan, I think you should feel proud for being it" John says.

I glare at him, I actually don't even know why he was here...

Damon then comments, "I actually think Beauty Queens are attractive Jordan" He smirks.

"Yeah well I don't I smile back and pour myself some wine. Jenna glares at me, I glare back; "I need some Jenna, there are people here that I have to put up with" I say sculling my wine down.

Damon smirks and Ric just looks uncomfortable and John looks at me trying to read me. I roll my eyes and pour myself more wine.

"So how is school going Jordan?" John asks

I shrug, "Passing it"

He nods and looks awkward. "Where is all your friends tonight?" Andie asks

I glare at her, "Well Elena and Stefan have gone to my parents lake house and Bonnie and Caroline doing something without me, we don't have to spend every minute with each other Andie" I say smirking.

She shrugged, "I just thought at your age you would be having sleepovers, not coming to dinner parties with adults" She says glaring.

I look to Jenna and she looks uncomfortable.

I tilt my head and smile, "I'm almost 17 Andie and I did get invited by your boyfriend.. remember?" I smirk.

Her smile off her face left. I look to Damon and grin, he looks like he is trying not to laugh. I turn back, "More wine anyone?"

_20 minutes later_

"The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study." Damon rising up.

" I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company." Elijah says smiling at me.

I smile back and was about to say something but Andie interrupted me.

Bitch.

I look over to Jenna and Ric, they look like they're fighting time for some Jordan skills. I walk up to them and hear them. Jenna seems confused...

John then comes up to us when Jenna walks away. "That looks like my fault" He says

I glare at him, "What did you do now?"

"I merely mentioned that Alaric hasn't been completely honest with her about his dead wife." He says casually.

I look at him and shake my head, "You have no idea what you have done" I say and walk off.

I am in the kitchen when Ric comes up to me and tells me that if Damon kills Elijah he'll die. We run in there and I see Damon lower the stake. Andie walks in after us.

"Miss Starr" Elijah says twirling her around.

He's mine bitch.

Ric then writes down on a piece of paper that the dagger will kill you if you use it.

Damon scrunches it up and chucks it to Ric. I chuckle and look at Rric, he looks not fazed. God he was funny.

Ric then whispers in my ear; "John knew"

I slowly step back, John knew that it would kill Damon. That son of a bitch. He definitely wont be getting father of the year anytime soon.

I walk back into the room calm. I sit down at the table and I see Damon glare at John. I glare too, stuff him.

"Elijah, did John tell you he's Jordan's uncle/father?" Damon smirks

"Yes I'm well aware of that" Elijah says.

Oh god, dont bring me into this.

"Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list." Damon quirks.

"Okay hold on..." I start saying, I didn't like John but I didn't hate him either.

"What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?" John says.

They all ignore me, like I'm not even here.

"Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Jordan. I allow Jordan to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again." Elijah says.

"Oh god do" I say, that was supposed to come out in my head, but instead it came out..

They all looked at me, I look at them and shake my head. "I-I mean, no, please dont" I say drinking more wine.

I think I was starting to get tipsy by this point, I felt like dancing.. with Elijah.

I sigh and put my face on the table, with everyone talking I was starting to get restless. I am half asleep when a scream fills the room and I fall off my chair.

I look at the table and Elijah is dead! Oh no!

"Dammit!" I cursed.

I couldn't get him to fall in love with me.. that sucks.

"What?" Damon says.

"Nothing" I moaned.

He helps me up and I am drunk by this point. I moap at Elijah's body. Damon and Ric take it down to the cellar.

Damon comes back up and looks at me and smirks, "i'm going to take Jordan home.." He says

"Oh Damon, you don't have to do that!" Jenna says

"No really, you stay here and keep Andie occupied, you already know Andie thinks that Jordan has a little crush on me." Damon smirks.

I push him. "I dont! It's not me Jenna, I swear!" I say

"Take her home" Jenna says

Damon puts me into the car. I lean on the window. I thought I saw something move... I'm drunk though.

I sigh, Damon smirks at me.

"What are you going to do to John?" I ask

"Kill him." Damon says casually.

I sigh again. I couldn't argue with that.

Damon then put his hand on my knee. I turn to him and he smirks at me. "I've missed you" I say with out warning.

He smirks more. "I knew you couldn't resist"

I mope and turn around again. I was blushing. "It's just... what you do, like putting your hand on my leg and holding me and talking to me the way you do... it pulls me in, and you need to stop it" I say

"What if I dont want to" He says

I shake my head. "I dont know... why do you even have Andie? She's nothing special" I slur.

I can hear him laughing. "She's hot"

I snort, "Yeah right.. if you like dipsy old woman... how old is she? Like 28" I laugh

He stops outside and looks at me; "You told me to move on Jordan, so thats what Im doing."

I nod slowly. He caresses my face and kisses my cheek. "I miss you too" He says

I feel like I'm going to cry to be honest. I nod and walk inside.

This is so hard.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Finally! R/R_


	39. The House Guest

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Updated! I didn't get a lot of reviews on my other chapter; so more reviews please! Btw, the whole Luka and his father thing I ignored. I thought it was boring lol! And I thought Beth was a good nick name to Elizabeth because in the actual series; Katherine's real name is Katerina._

* * *

CHAPTER 39 - THE HOUSE GUEST

I wake up late with a massive hang over; I really needed to stop drinking. I hope I didn't make a complete fool of myself when Elijah was here.

I get up and groan. I walk to the bathroom and see Jeremy brushing his teeth. "Woah bad hair day?" He laughs.

I groan some more, "Ugh please pass me some of that asprin; I have a killer headache" I say squinting.

"Well we're late for school, I woke up later than usual as well" He smirked.

School. Ugh, I really couldn't be bothered today. I go and get dressed into a big sweater and a cardi with jeans and my converses on. I put my hair up in a bun and walk downstairs.

Elena wasn't here, that's why I woke up late. Son of a bitch... I go to the boarding house and walk right in. I see Damon looking at me funny. And all of a sudden I am getting shoved up against a wall. Seriously?

My head aches so much.

"Damon what the hell?" I say

"Stop pretending to be Jordan, wearing her clothes, acting like her... won't do you any good Beth" Damon smirks.

I groan and put my hand to my head; "My day has gotten better, I have a headache from last night and Elena wasn't home so now I'm looking for her... and is Beth not in the tomb?" I say

He looks at me and lowers me down. "Sorry Jordan, and yeah, she got out last night." Damon says.

Then I see her, Beth walks down the stairs so seductively and smirks. "Well good morning Jordan, do I smell hungover?"

I just glare at her; "What is she doing here?"

"When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon says.

I then see Elena and Stefan rush down the stairs; Ahh the happy couple" Beth smirks.

"Your actually sadistic" I say

She shrugs, "Can't help it"

"I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena says to Beth.

"You need me Elena, and so do you Jordan.. you all do" Beth smirks.

"Like hell" Stefan says.

I glare at her; "What do you want? You dont like family... so what are you doing here?" I say

"We all want the same thing... Klaus dead. Yet here you all are, running around like chickens with their heads cut off." Beth says looking at all of us.

I shrug, "I happen to like being alive, and I'm just acting like Klaus isnt alive... so yeah" I smirk

"I dont need your help and I don't want it" ELena glares at Beth.

" And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming, what he looks like?" Beth says sitting on the couch.

"If you know something, say it, or get out" Damon says.

"Fine then, maybe I'll go to the Grill, see if Aunt Jenna's free for a bite" Beth smirks.

I glare at her, "Like hell you will"

"Kinda can't stop me Jordan" She smirks.

Elena glares and looks at me; "We're late, let's go"

I grab my bag and glare at Beth as I walked out; stupid bitch.

"That woman, the nerve of her, how dare she come in to our town and think's she owns the place?" Elena says.

She was getting rowdy...

"She's a lonely girl who's been alive for over 400 years, cut or some slack..." I start saying.

"Your sticking up for her? When she just threatened to kill Jenna, she's hurt everyone Jordan?" Elena says

"I know Elena... all the bad things she has done, and all the people she has hurt, I can't help but feel sorry for her. She's a sad lonely girl with no friends, I agree, she's a bitch.. but she's still family." I say

"I guess your right... but I still hate her" Elena says

"Yeah, dosen't everyone?" I chuckled.

"Yeah... by the way Caroline and Bonnie are coming over tonight, Bonnie lost her powers and Caroline has Matt drama, that cool?" Elena asks

"Of course Elena." I smile and get out of the car for school.

I look down at my phone; The Ric mister texted me... Uh oh. I go straight to his classroom with Elena.

"I can't stop lying to Jenna anymore, it's starting to catch up" Ric says.

I sit down and put my head in my hands. Shit. "How?" I ask

"John planted all these seeds about Isobel and now Jenna knows I'm lying about something." Ric says.

Stupid father. "That dick! He's going to end up dead if he's not careful around me!" I say

"You think we should tell her the truth?" Elena says

"I'm saying I can't be with her and not tell her. It's not fair to her, and it's not the kind of relationship I want." Ric says

"No Ric, you have to stay with Jenna! Your like the coolest person ever, and it would be super if you could be my uncle! Why John?" I say

Ric chuckles. "Look, I'm sorry to put this on both of you. But I feel it's your guys decision to make. And whatever you both decide to do, I'll respect it. I want to be honest with her. But until then, Jenna and I are done." Ric says looking at me.

I start to fake sob. "Life sucks" I say moping.

I get up and mope around school. I sit on the table and bang my head against it. I look at all the satres that I'm getting and then Matthew and Tyler come to sit with me.

I start to fake sob more; "You know, I'm miserable"

Matthew chuckles, "Why?"

I shake my head, "You wont understand Matthew! Life sucks"

Tyler pats my arm, "You'll get through it Little Gilbert"

I look to him, "When did you start getting nice?"

Tyler looks surprised; "I dont know, maybe I've grown up" He smiles.

I faintly smile. I then grab my bag. "Yeah well, I wish I were still a kid, life is so much easier. I'll see you guys later"

I walk out of the school and walk to the cemetery. I needed to think.

I stand in front of my parents grave stones. "Hey mom, hey dad. You know, you left way to early right?" I chuckle. "Everything is so hard... I have a doppelganger who is a raging psychotic bitch, excuse my language, who is trying to ruin mine and Elena's life... but I can't help but feel sorry for her you know?" I say feeling a tear running down.

"I just wish you guys were here, life would be so much more better. I'm miserable... I found out that I'm adopted you know?" I start to sob. "I wish you guys would've told me... but I dont care, I just wanted to keep you guys up to date, I know that you always wanted me to tell you everything" I say wiping my face.

I kiss each head stone and turn around, and walk home. I feel so much better, telling my parents. I walk inside just as Caroline said; "Chinese or Pizza?"

"Chinese!" I say

Elena looks at me; "Where have you been?"

"Uh, just at the school catching up on stuff" I say sitting down.

She nods. I decide to lie to her.

I flop on the couch. I actually think I have become depressed. Jenna walks in.

"Hey did you hear about me and Ric?"

I look to her, "Please... dont talk about it, I'm already depressed as it is" I say

Everybody looks at me, "Sorry, I'm just not in the mood today" I say walking up the stairs.

I then hear as I walk up, "Is she okay? Usually she's full of light. "What is with her?"

I sigh and walk into my room, I put my cardi on and sit on my bed. I then walk in the hall and look into my parents room. I sigh again as I hear Elena calling my name. I run downstairs.

"We're going to cheer you up.. theres dancing at the Grill, so get a dress on and lets go" She smiles.

"I dont feel like it" I say moping.

"Oh c'mon! Your NEVER depressed, please, for Jenna?" Elena smiles.

I nod and get into a dress. We go to the Grill.

We walk in and I see Ric instantly; so does Jenna. "I need a drink" She says.

"so do I; many drinks: I say

I sit at the bar by myself. I look to the bar man, "Hey Beth, you want a drink?"

Oh Beth must've compelled the guy to let her drink anything; score!

"uh yeah, anything strong" I say

He gives me a vodka and ice. I thank him and start drinking my sorrrows. Damon dosen't love me; Jenna and Ric have broken up; I think I'm going to have to tell Jenna; and my life sucks.

I hear Caroline singing. She has a good voice. I tun around and clap with the crowd. I go to the bathroom where I see Stefan and Elena making out. I roll my eyes and walk out.

"Jordan!" Elena yelled.

I walked back up to the bar; I sigh, tonight just wasn't my night.

I drink more and more. I start getting really depressed. I see Damon walk into the bar, I roll my eyes again. "Hello Jordan" He smirks.

I dont look at him, "Hi"

"Getting drunk again?"

"More like drowning my sorrows" I say

"This is not like you" He smirks.

"Yeah well, I'm miserable" I smile.

"So am I" He says looking at me.

"What are you miserable for?" I ask

"Not having the girl I love" He says.

I look at him and raise my eyebrows; did he mean me?

"Yeah, she acts like I dont exist... she's a tease and it sucks" He says sipping his drink.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"You know who" He says looking at me.

"Me?" I ask

"No Beth... of course it's you, you idiot... I love you and you dont get it!" He says.

"You-you love me?" I say shocked.

"Yes Jordan I love you okay" He says sculling his drink.

I'm surprised.

"I kinda love you too" I say smiling.

He smirks and puts his hand on my knee. "Your so pure Jordan... what I could do to you.." He says in my ear.

I gasp as his hand goes higher, "Damon, not here"

"No one can see us" He purrs.

I bite my lip, he's at the hem of my panties now. "I know you can't resist" He whispers.

I gasp as he strokes my panties.

"I can smell you Jordan."

I start breathing heavy now. "Damon no"

"Just go with it" He says

"We're in a bar" I say pushing his hand away.

I get up an look at him. He was drunk.

"Call me when your sober" I say leaving.

I arrive home and walk inside to see Jenna. "Hey" I say

"Hey, was the Grill serving alcohol to you?"

"Nope" I say lying.

She nods. Just then the door rings.

I look to her a she gets it.

She opens the door and it's Isobel!

She looks from me to Jenna.

"Hello you must be Jenna" She says

"I'm Jordan's mother... Isobel" She smirks.

Jenna looks at me in shock.

And I'm back to being miserable again.


	40. Know Thy Enemy

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Thank you to the reviews on the last chapter! :D I will try and make Jordan more responsible through out the story line; remember we are only on to Season 2! She will start to be maturer by the end of Season 3! :) Okay thanks guys, keep those reviews coming!_

* * *

CHAPTER 40 - KNOW THY ENEMY

_"I'm Isobel... Elena's mother." Isobel smiled._

_Jenna looked at me in shock and hurt. This was not going to end well._

I look to Jenna and have a lost for words, what do I say? What do I do? I can't joke around on this one, Jenna looks really shocked.

"Your dead..?" She finally says.

Isobel smiles and looks at me; "Hello Jordan, nice to see you again"

I glare at her, Jenna looks at me; "Again?"

I'm really really lost for words right now, "We met in a super market, brief talk" I smiled.

Isobel chuckled, "So your the woman whose dating my husband, I need to speak to Jordan, may I come in?"

I look at her and then to Jenna, "No way! Your not coming in, don't invite her in Aunt Jenna!" I say

"I need to talk to you Jordan" Isobel says tilting her head.

"Well I dont want to talk to you" I smile and shut the door on her face.

I look to Jenna, she's upset and crying. I feel bad, I knew we should've told her, I pat her arm.

"Jenna-"

"You knew she was alive this whole time? Did RIc? John?" Jenna asks tears streaming down her face.

"I can explain everything, we can just wait till Elena gets here..." I say

"Elena knew? What about Jeremy?" Jenna says.

"No Jenna..." I start saying but she cuts me off.

"No." She says stern.

She then runs upstairs, wiping her tears away. I run after her, Elena really needed to be here right now, "Jenna! Please stop! You know I'm not good at cardio!" I say huffing.

She slams her door in my face, I lean on the door. "Jenna, you have to come out soon, we need to talk about this" I say

I get my phone out of my pocket and text Elena and Stefan; this was not going to end well.

I also call Ric and tell him to come over.

"Jenna you know you have to eat right! Please come down, I'm sorry! Let's talk about this!" I say

I hear the door close and I run downstairs, it's Ric and Elena. I look at them and shake my head.

"She's not out is she?" Elena says

I shake my head again, "She won't come out of her room"

"What did you tell her?" Ric asks

"Nothing Ric, she's kinda stuck in her room, so I can't tell her anything" I say

"We're going to have to fix this you guys" Ric says

I look at him, what did he mean by fix?

I then hear Jenna running down the stairs. She has a bag and her keys. Uh oh.

"Jenna please, lets me mature and talk about this" I say

"Why are you here Ric? You need to go" Jenna says sternly.

"I can't imagine what your feeling right now" Ric says trying to calm her down.

"Rage and betrayal covers it" Jenna says

"Where are you going Jenna?" I ask

"I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write, and I don't want to be in this house" She says grabbing her jacket.

"Please Jenna! You need to stay, you cant leave! I'm underage!" I say

"One of you need to go to the Lockwoods today and accept the historical society's check for your mom's foundation." She says grabbing her purse.

"Okay Jenna, we can both do that" I say

"Jenna, please we need to explain" Elena says

"I dont have any more time to listen to both of you lies" She says looking at both of us and walking out the door, slamming it in the process.

I turn to Ric and Elena and shrug my shoulders, "Well, this is bad isn't it?"

"Really Jordan? You didn't realise that when Jenna leaves us angry and confused" Elena says

"Okay I'm sorry! It's not my fault though that my psychotic mother is here!" I say walking into the kitchen.

I then see John sitting there reading the paper. I glare at him, "Your right it's not your fault Jordan, but you should let her go. It's better that she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this..." John starts to say but then the RIc Mister punches him in the face.

I punch my hand in the end and say, "Thanks Ric, took the violence right out of me"

"Sorry Jordan" Ric says "And Elena" He says looking at both of us and leaving.

I look at John and smirk, "You deserved that, you do know that you have really ruined everyone in this house's life"

John feels his face, "Right"

"And you dont even care do you?" I ask

"She deserves to know" He says

"No, what she deserves is a peaceful life, with Ric and rainbows and sunshine, not this. Not feeling upset and angry and powerless, yes I was going to tell her John, one day. But not now, I thought you were supposed to be my father, you might as well go tell everyone if you want to destroy mine and everyone I love life" I say and walk upstairs.

I see Stefan in Elena's room. I walk inside, "God I hate that guy"

Then Elena tells me that Matt knows and he's freaking out.

"Great! More stress, you know, I'm barely passing this year right?" I say

John then walks into Elena's room. "Elena, Jordan, can you both come downstairs please, I need to talk to you both"

I glare at him, "Want to ruin my life even more?"

"You too Stefan" John says ignoring me.

I look at Stefan and Elena and roll my eyes, but walk downstairs.. then I see it.

Isobel.

I glared at her and looked to John; "You invited the psychotic bitch in here?" I ask

"She has information about Klaus, just listen to her okay?" John says

I shake my head and look to Elena, she nods. I then look to Stefan.

"Alright what do you know?" Stefan says.

"Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you." Isobel says.

"Alright you have me interested, keep talking" I say sitting down.

"Best chance at what?" Stefan asks.

"Keeping Jordan and Elena alive" John says.

I glare at him, "Why are you even here? With what you have done, you dont deserve to drink my tea" I say taking the cup away from him.

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asks

"No. Nobody knows where he is but there are these rumors that are flying around. That two doppelgängers exists, one stronger than the other though" Isobel says looking at me.

"Which means any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." John says.

I look at him and then to Isobel and laugh. "I dont believe you, I'm not buying it, your lying"

I look at Isobel and glare, "The last time you were here you were so sure that you didn't care about me or anyone that I love, why should I believe you?"

"Isobel's been helping all along. Klaus has been obsessed with finding Beth and Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Beth was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, since Katherine is dead, he has been only looking for Beth. You and Elena were bound to be discovered, so we killed them." John says casually.

"And almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process" Elena says

Isobel gets up and looks at me; "I have a safe house that I can take you both to. The deed is in your name Jordan. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you."

I look at everyone, John was nodding. Stefan and Elena looked confused. I laugh abit, "You realy want to help me? Then get the hell out of my house" I seeth

I look to Stefan and Elena, "Can we go please?"

We drive to the boarding house. I didn't know what was more strange. Isobel trying to help me, or Damon telling me he loved me last night.

He was drunk though I guess.

We walk in and I walk to the parlour and grab a drink. Elena glares at me; "I need one after her" I say sculling it down.

"Easy princess" Damon smirks.

I then hear Elena say, "Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the two doppelgängers?"

I pour another drink, "I dont trust the bitch" I say and smile.

"We'd be stupid to ignore the warning" Stefan says

"You know, you should just stay here. It's better for us to keep an eye on you." He looks at me and places his hands on my wait. "Both of you" Damon says looking at me and Elena.

"What? In a house that any vampire can enter. No thanks" I say moving away

"Well then we'll stay over" Damon smirks.

"So is that the plan? Neither of you will let us out of your sight again?" Elena ask

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Let me know when you come up with a better one" Damon says

I look to Elena, "You can go to that Lockwood Luncheon whatever" I say sitting down.

She sighs and nods, "Your coming right?" She asks Stefan.

He nods and smiles. "Sweet, I'm hanging at home all day today" I smile.

Damon look at me, "No your not, you can come with me" He smirks,

"Where?" I ask

"With Bonnie to do witchy stuff" He smirks.

"Does that mean we're taking her to the..." I start saying but Damon cut me off.

"Shh"

Beth then walks into the room, great.

"Dont get quiet on my account" She smirks.

I roll my eyes and smile at her, "Oh we weren't... hey guys whose taller?" I say standing beside her.

I look at her, she was pouting. "Oh you are, because your wearing slutty heels, that's right" I say smirking and walking out. I was not going to feel sorry for her anymore, Jenna was gone. I need to grow a back bone.

I walk outside and sit on the porch. I think about yesterday, how I was being a sad mope, being depressing. I need to stop that, I need to be strong for my friends and myself. Damon walks out and sits beside me.

"Ready to go and do some witchy business?" He asks smirking.

"Ready as ever" I smile.

He smiles and helps me up, we get into the car and meet Bonnie at some creepy old house. Jer was with her! Yay brother!

"Oh my god Jer, I have missed you!" I say hugging him.

"I've been gone for one day" He laughs

"I know, to long bro!" I say laughing

"Is this the spot Emily Bennett was killed?" Bonnie asks

"I tried to save her. Emily was just my key to getting Beth back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Beth was." Damon smirks.

I laugh, "Yeah thats my ancestor"

We walk inside the house, I look back at Damon. He is not moving. I look at him funny.

He then starts to burn and I panic. "Bonnie do something!" I say

SHe closes her eyes and Damon stops. "I dont think the witches like you here" Bonnie says

"I'm going to go and wait outside... Jordan your coming" Damon says pulling me outside with him.

We sit in his car. I start playing with the radio. "Can you not do that please?" Damon says

I shrug and lay back. I look at Damon. "Do you rememeber the other night at the Grill?" I asked

"Yeah" He says

"Do you remember what you said?" I asked

"Yes" He says

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes Jordan, I do" Damon says looking at me.

I nod and look down.

"Do you mean what you said?" Damon asks

"I do, I mean what I say, I think I do love you Damon. But our relationship is built on physical.. that's it? I want the whole package, I want emotional, everything. I want to see your humanity" I say holding his hand.

He looks down at my hand. He pulls me closer to him. "I dont do the whole package"

I look down this time, "You do with Andy, you tell her how you feel, you do everything with her... she said that you tell her everything..."

"Because I compel her" Damon smirks.

I chuckle, "Yeah... are you still with her?"

"Yes" He says

My stomach drops, he was with another woman? I drop his hand and move away. "Right"

He look at me and gets out of the car. I then sit there. Just then Beth moves to the front seat. "Oooh, nice top, mind if I borrow it?" She smirks.

I then go unconcious. Everything is black.

I start to groggily wake up. I see that we're in a cemetery. I look down and see that I'm in Beth's clothes. Ew the bitch dressed me?

Isobel opens my door. "C'mon"

I get out of the car and stumble, Isobel helps me up. "Dont touch me... you were compelled to help Beth?" I asked her.

"Even if I was I couldn't tell you" Isobel said

We start walking in the cemetery. "So you lied. You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now. Are you taking me to him? Where's Elena?" I asked.

We then stop in front of a tomb stone. I look at the tomb stone. I read what it says. It says Isobel's name. I look to Isobel. She then looks at me.

"My parents, your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't gonna find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here, the-the human part, the part that I abandoned when I-when I choose to become a vampire, the part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter." She says

"What?" I ask confused.

She shrugs; "And instead you got to meet the other part... The part that would betray her own flesh and blood."

Then a phone rings, she answers it. "Your done?"

She hangs up and looks at me with a... tear?

"I'm so sorry Jordan, that I was such a disappointment to you" She says and takes off her necklace and she starts screaming. I'm shocked. I pick up her necklace and try to put it back on her. But she is burning and I can't. she falls on to the ground dead.

I have a tear coming out of my eye. I wipe it away and leave the cemetery. Isobel got to die in her grave.

I go to the boarding house and have her necklace in my hands. Elena sits beside me looking at it.

"Why did they let me go?" I ask Stefan

" Well, anything John told Isobel, we have to assume that Klaus knows, right? So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe." He says passing me a hot drink.

"He's knows I'm not going to run" I say

"Which is why we need to take some precautions, 'cause we got played, all of us." Damon says putting paper on both mine and Elena's legs.

"What's this?" Elena ask

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it'll be in your name." Stefan says to Elena.

I look at her, "Oh your lucky! I'm not old enough to have a deed yet!" I say

"I-I can't" She says

" Isobel had the right idea with the safe house. You'll just stay here till it's all over. That way, you can control who gets invited and who doesn't." Stefan says

"Although I'd be super pissed if you locked me out" Damon smirked.

I hear coughing and I look to the corner of the room. John?!

Damon rushes over to him and grabs him by his throat, "I swear I had no idea what she was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He says.

He actually sounds believable.

"Let him go Damon, we need to talk" I say

Elena, John and I sit at the table.

"I always knew that she and Beth were close, but I never realized that Isobel and her were working against me. Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends." John says looking at me.

"wouldn't that be weird though? Having your daughter look the exact same as your BFF" I say smirking.

"You and Beth are nothing alike Jordan, she has an empty soul, when you, have the most loving soul a person can have" John says

I smile a bit and look down.

"If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?" Elena asks

I look at him; he seems so lost. He dosen't answer; so I answer for him. "He thought she loved him, but she didn't, her love for him was to protect me, that's why she spoke to him, it was all for me." I say

He looks at me and looks down again. He seems so hurt and distant, I actually start to feel sorry for him. "John you ruin everything, but your the only parent I have left, maybe I can learn not to hate you.." I say

"Okay" He smiles.

He looks now so full of hope. I smile back and walk away, I see Stefan and Damon clinking their glasses together, I sigh and lean on the door.

One of hell of a day.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Updated! R/R_


	41. The Lat Dance

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Hey lovelies! I am so upset to say that my holiday's have ended! Boo! I know :( which makes me update later... than earlier. I hope I can still update atleast once every 3 days. I hope... :( anyway. I am going to keep updating as long as I can! My goal is to get to Season 4 :D xx_

* * *

CHAPTER 41 - THE LAST DANCE

I walk over to Elena who is with a lawyer to sign the house. I am so jealous, I have always wanted to own a house, and this house would be so cool to own! I see Bonnie and smile at her. Since her and Jeremy have started dating, Jeremy has turned into such a cool person. He is so much fun to be around now and he doesn't get all glum.

"So this place is all your's?" Bonnie asks Elena.

"Lucky right?" I say sitting beside Bonnie.

"For now. As sole owner, I'm the only one who can invite a certain type of person in here, if you know what I mean." Elena says whispering.

"Safe houses are totally boring" I say winking

"Wouldn't want to clean it" Bonnie says eying the house.

I laugh, "Yeah I wonder who actually does clean it, like do they have a cleaner? Or does Damon run around and do it" I smile.

"Yeah, he probably uses his vamp speed to complete the chores" Bonnie smiles.

"So can I invite people in?" I ask Elena.

She nods, "Your in this as well. You have to sign the agreement, we kinda both own it" Elena says

I get excited, "Are you serious? Yay!" I say happily.

I sign the papers and the lawyer leaves, we go to the front door, Elena invites Stefan in, and is about to do Damon but I stop her.

"Wait, can I do this?" I say excited.

"Sure" Elena smiles and walks away with Stefan.

I cross my arms and smirk at Damon, he looks at me and has a frown. "Are you going to invite me in Jordan? We arn't 12" He smirks.

"Yes Damon, but... you have to say please first and... obey my orders" I smile.

He pouts, "Can I please come in.. and yes Jordan I will obey your orders" Damon says

I grin, "Damon come in"

He sends me a smirk and then walks inside. Stefan is beside me laughing. Damon turns to him; "Shut Up"

"Don't be mean to Stef-o! He's innocent, I wish you could un invite vamps.. like True Blood" I smile.

Damon snorts, "True Blood is all wrong, I mean, everyone knows about vampires, but I have to admit it's not as bad as the horrid Twilight" Damon winces.

I laugh and Bonnie comes in and gives me my jacket. "Thanks Bon"

Elena grabs her bag and we start to leave when Damon and Stefan stand in our way.

"We're going to school guys?" I say

"We didn't create a safe house for you's to leave it" Damon says

"Yeah guys, Klaus is out there... it would be safer" Stefan says

"Right. But where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena says

"Elena's right guys, and remember Damon" I sing "My way" I smile.

"Your way" Damon smirks.

"Dont worry I'm ready if he shows his face, I'll kill him" Bonnie says

I raise my eyebrows, and look at Damon, he does not look fazed.

We start to leave and Stefan comes with us. We walk into History; and I sit down and look at a poster, decades dance!

I show the poster to Stefan; he shakes his head. I then show it to Bonnie and Elena, and they nod there heads. I bite my lip and smile.

Then Ric comes in. "Right class, what are we learning today"

I get my notepad out and start scribbling on outfit ideas.

Ric then looks at me and just stares, I look around and smile. He smiles at me and looks at Elena and glares but looks shocked. What was Ric's problem?

"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." Ric says.

I snort and laugh, Ric looks at me. "Sorry Ric mister, I mean- Mr Saltzman, but Watergate was the 70's" I smile.

Ric looks at me and smile. "right, the 60's, 70's, they kinda mush up together, thank you Jordan"

"No problem-o" I smile.

It was after class and I start to walk out when I drop my books. "Shit!" I cursed.

Ric picks them up for me, I smile at him. "What would we do with out you Ric" I smile.

He shrugs, "No idea"

I walk out into the cafeteria and see Jeremy, "Yo Jer, have you talked to Jenna?" I ask

"Uh she's staying on campus, I have to go, see ya" He says and leaves.

I glare at him and then at Bonnie, "Did you guys have a fight? Do I need to give him the talk?" I say eyebrows raised.

"What? Jordan no, what even is the talk?" Bonnie smiles.

"You know the basics, don't hurt Bonnie or else I'll hurt you blah blah" I laugh

Bonnie laughs too and then Dana comes over. "Hey Dana what's wrong?" I ask

"Hey, Jordan, there you are. Ok. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She says

I look at Bonnie and smile. Bonnie says; "Well tell him she'll be there"

"He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana says

My smile came off my face, I looked at Dana, "What did you just say?"

"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." Dana smiles and walks off.

"She's being compelled" Bonnie says

Dana calls over her shoulder, "He wants you to save him the last dace! How cute is that?"

"Oh real cute" I say banging my head.

I go to the boarding house and walk inside. I tell everyone what happened, Damon seems angry.

"He's a flirt, great" Damon says

RIc then walks in; "Sorry I'm late" He says

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon says

"Uh what?" I ask

"Yeah, I'm going to be your date" He smirks and pinches my waist.

"I can kill him" Bonnie says

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Ric says.

There was something different about his voice, like an accent?

Just then Damon gets slammed on the wall, I put my hand to my mouth and chuckle.

"I can take him Elena, I know I can" Bonnie says

I go up to my room and look at the costumes, Elena comes up. "Twiggy or sexy hippie?" I ask

Stefan comes up as well. "Are you sure you guys want to go out?" He asks

"Klaus is nothing to me, I convinced myself that he is not real, but he is." I say

"And tonight we'll put an end to him" Stefan says

Elena smiles at him and so do I. "Aww I love you guys" I say

Stefan laughs, and so does Elena. "We love you too you little weirdo" Elena says

We have a big group hug, then I hear Damon's voice; "Any time tonight"

I look at him and he looks pissed, like jealous. I walk over to him, and hug him. "Damon needs a hug too" I say

He scoffed; "Thanks Jordan"

I get ready and I'm wearing a yellow and purple mini dress, my hair is tied up in a pont tail and I have cool hip earrings in.

I'm ready.

I walk downstairs and Damon, Elena and Stefan are sitting there. "So, do I look hip enough?" I ask

Elena laughs and hugs me; ;"You look hot!" She says

I look at Damon, he has his mouth open and so does Stefan. We go to the dance; "I'm ready to boogie" I say smirking.

Then I hear Dana send out a special dedication to me from Klaus. Ugh the guys a wackjob.

I start dancing with Stefan; Elena has gone and is dancing with Bonnie and Jeremy. "This is so fun" I laugh

"It's good to just relax right?" He says

I laugh and nod. I then see Caroline, "Caroline's here, she dosen't know whats going on, I'll be right back" I say but Stefan stops and pulls me in.

"I'm on it" He says and then I'm in front of Damon.

"How you doing?" He smirks.

""Ya know normal, freaking out, you?" I say

"Cool as a cucumber, Come on, remember the last decade dance? The vampires were all, "ahh!" And you were all, "aahh!".." He says doing weird movements.

I laugh and look at him, "Yes and you won" I say

He then grabs my hands and pulls me closer, "Yes we did"

He then gives me a spin, and dips me low. "Your good at this... but you did live through the decade" I laugh

"I've got moves you have never seen" He whispers in my ear.

I bite my lip and laugh, I then go over to Jeremy.

"Sup bro, what's up?" I ask

He's staring at Bonnie.

"Your not jealous right, it's Damon" I say

"No... dont worry, actually you should be worried, Bonnie is risking her life for you, he can die when she fights Klaus. She is not strong enough, her power is run down Jordan.. just thought I'd let you know" Jeremy says and walks off.

Bonnie will die.

I have to find her, I try and look for her, but Damon stands in front of me, "What are you doing?"

Elena comes up, "Do you know that Bonnie can die?" She asks me

I nod and look at Damon, "Did you know?" I ask

"Bonnie wants to risk her life for you Jordan, she asked me not to say anything.." Damon said

I shook my head, "Bonnie is my friend Damon.. I will no let her die for me"

I grab Elena and go up to Bonnie.

"Bonnie your risking your life!" I say

"You shouldn't be doing this" Elena says

Bonnie shrugs, "I'll do what I have to do"

I shake my head, "No, what if..."

"What if what? You guys are my friends, and I'll be damned to let that monstor hurt you both" Bonnie says

Just then Ric comes up, "Guys he's here! We have to go!" He says pulling us all into the school, we start running down the halls, when Ric stops and starts laughing.

"Hes complelled" Elena says

I shake my head looking at Ri, he had been acting strange today. "No, he hasn't... it's Klaus" I say

Bonnie then pushes us all out of the room and shuts the doors on us; "Bonnie!" I scream.

All the lights are shaking and you can see Bonnie's nose bleed. She's dying. Damon and Stefan run up to us. "Bonnie!" I scream.

She looks at me once and has a smille on her face and then she collapses. I scream and have tears in my eyes. I push the doors open and cradle her in my arms.

Elena starts crying, I have to be strong, I have to be strong.

"She's not breathing!" I say

"Stefan give her your blood! Please Stefan!" Elena cries.

I have a blank look on my face; my best friend has died. No tears are coming out, nothing. I breathe in and out, I have to be strong. I have to be strong. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. I look behind me and see Damon looking at me sympathetically.

"Stefan get them out of here, I'll deal with the body" Damon says

Elena is crying loudly now, I still haven't shed a tear. "What do you mean deal with the body Damon? It's Bonnie" I say

"The sherriff can't know about this" He says loudly.

"What about Jeremy, oh my god Jeremy" Elena cries.

Oh my god, Jeremy. He warned us about this and now Bonnie is dead because of us.

"I'll deal with Jeremy" Damon says

I look to him, "No you wont, I will. He needs to know now" I say and walk out of the room.

I see Jeremy coming towards me, "Hey you okay? Where's Bonnie?"

"Jer, we need to have a talk" I say

"Why? What happened?" He asks

"Bonnie died when she was fighting Klaus... I'm so sorry" I say blankly

HIs face said it all; "I told you both! And now she's dead!" He cried

I hug him in my arms, I can feel his tears seep through my dress. I then see Damon putting Bonnie's body in the trunk. I close my eyes and breathe. "Everything will be fine Jer" I say

I go to the boarding house and Stefan gives me a drink. I scull all of it. "She died because of us Elena" I say

She just keeps crying and crying.

I shake my head, "This is our fault"

Damon walks in, "Calm down

"dont tell me to cam down, my best friend is dead" I say

"I know, just calm down" He says

"You knew didn't you? If she harnessed all of that power she could die! You knew!" I say slapping him.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it." Damon says holding my hand.

"So Bonnie's alive?" I asked

"Yes" Damon says

I crie with joy! I literally cry! I hug Elena and laugh.

I then go and see Damon in his room. I close the door and sit on his bed. "I'm sorry" I say

"Your reaction had to be real" Damon says closing his book.

I nod, "I understand what you had to do, but lets get one thing straight, Bonnie or neither of my friends will die for me"

"We need to kill Klaus Jordan, real Klaus. Who will probably be coming to pay you a visit soon now that he knows that Bonnie is dead. She's the only one who can do it." Damon says

"We'll find another way" I smile.

"I hope so" He says staring at me.

"I shouldn't have hit you" I say looking down.

He then cups my face, he is so close now. "Apology accepted. Let me be clear about something. If it comes down to you and the witch again, I will gladly let Bonnie die. I will always choose you."

I look at him, he was true. He really did care about me, I smile and peck his lips. He kisses me back passionately I smile against his kiss. He closes the distance between us and lays me down on the bed. "I will always choose you" His words echoed through my head. I loved him. I admit it. I did. He kisses my jaw line and then back to my lips. He pulls me to his chest and under the covers. I close my eyes and let this night go.

I needed it.

He needed it.

* * *

_**A/N: **__R/R_


	42. Klaus

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Updated! sorry it took so long :( x_

* * *

CHAPTER 42 - KLAUS

I awoke at 3 AM to find Damon cuddling my waist. I was on his chest, he was steady breathing. He was asleep.

I get up and walk into the bathroom, and look at myself. I look pretty normal as any teenage girl looked. I was glowing though, about Damon and I.

I walk into the kitchen and get myself something to drink; I then hear something. I look behind me and see Stefan! "Whoa bro, you scared me, what are you doing?" I ask

"I can't find Elena and Elijah's body isn't down there" Stefan says frantically.

The evil sister, but I was glad Elijah was alive, that sexy Original. "We have to find her!" I say and grab my bag.

I then look down at what I was wearing and I was in my PJ shorts, I pout. "Better change first" I smile quickly changing.

I look into Damon's room and he is still peacefully asleep. I smile and walk back downstairs and yawn. "Why couldn't she do this at like the afternoon?" I laugh as we start driving.

"I hope she's okay" Stefan says

"She'll be fine, she's mature like you" I say smirking.

"I can be funny sometimes..." Stefan says

"Yeah, sometimes, when?" I ask

"When I want, we have to find Elena!" Stefan yells

"I know!" I scream.

What was with him? He was really psycho at the moment, I still play it cool. Elena can handle herself, she's a big girl.

4 hours past and we still couldn't find her. I yawn and Stefan looks at me. "Maybe she's gone home?" He suggested.

I nod, "Yeah probably"

We go back to the boarding house, I walk inside and rub my eyes I was so tired. I then see someone I didn't want to.

Andie.

. .

"Hello Jordan!" She smirks fluffing her hair. "You don't look to good"

I glare at her, "What are you doing here?" I ask

"Well, Damon called and I come, you know how it is, mature relationships" Andie says

I scoff, right. Mature, that's why she's trying to make a 16 year old girl jealous.

"Yeah right... have you seen Elena?" I ask trying not to feel hurt. Damon calls her?

"Uh no..." SHe answers.

Damon then walks into the room and smirks, "Hey sweetie" He smiles at Andie.

I have my eyebrows raised, that bitch. Why can't she just find someone normal? Not my vampire.

"Good morning" SHe answers; he pulls her close and kisses her passionately. I look down not wanting to break down. He was making me angry and so upset.

Stefan looks at me and then back to Damon, he knew that he was making me upset.

"Hey wheres Elena?" Stefan asks

"I dont know, she's your girlfriend... mine's right here" Damon glares.

"Is she not your friend Damon?" I ask

Damon smirks, "My only friend is with me now" Damon kisses Andie's cheek.

I look away in disquist, Stefan notcied my look.

"What are you doing? She's not a wind-up toy" Stefan glares.

Andie then glares at Stefan, "It's really none of your buisness Stefan?" She says

I look at her, she just messed with Stefan? "Hey, you can't talk to Stefan like that Andie, I know you like being Damon's play thing which is really messed up by the way... but Stefan's a good person, and you can't treat him like that okay?" I say calmly.

"It's none of your buisness either Jordan, so stay out of it" She sneers.

My eyes are wide at her comment, I was about to say something but my phone rang, it's Elena.

"Elena where the hell are you?" I ask

_"Don't be worried, we need ELijah's help, he's a man of hi word Jordan. Just no that I'm safe and keep Stefan and Damon out of this, I dont want any more people getting hurt okay?"_

"Your out of your mind Elena" I say

_"I'm not, I'm doing what's best for everyone. I'll be in touch" _Elena says then hangs up. I look at my phone.

"She hung up on me?" I say

"She's really crazy" Damon smirks pouring a drink.

I glare at him and Andie, how can he even like her?

Stefan turns to me, "Jenna just asked me where you all were, and guess what? Alaric want's to meet Jenna for lunch at the Grill" Stefan explains.

"Well we can't let that happen, it's Klaus" I say

"I know. That's why we need to go to your house and keep Jenna occupied" Stefan says

I nod and go to grab my coat. Elena was going crazy, Klaus wants to kill us, Jenna is this close to finding out, and Damon is being a dick.

**STEFAN POV: **

Jordan walks out of the room, I turn to Damon. "Wow, I'd love to lend a hand, but I wouldn't want to do anything stupid" Damon smirks.

"I thought you would do anything for Jordan" I ask

"You were wrong brother"

"Is it really going to be like this? Just because Jordan was helping me look for Elena, then you have to call Andie?" I say

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots Stefan, I'm just backing off" He says

I glare at him and shake my head and walk out of the room. Damon seriously didn't deserve Jordan. Jordan deserved someone that was going to be there for her, not Damon.

**ELENA'S POV:**

I walk through the Lockwood Mansion with Elijah. He looks much better now. He looks at me.

"Where is the lovely Jordan today?" He asks

If Jordan heard this she'd die. "She's with the Salvatore's or at home" I smile.

"She is such a lovely girl, so full of light" Elijah comments on my sister.

I nod in agreement, "Yes she is. You know, if she heard you say all this she's die. My sister has a little crush on you" I laugh.

He laughs back. "Ah, that could come in advantage."

What did he mean by that? "So tell me about Klaus" I say

"I have my reasons to want him dead Elena, and I have reasons to want Elizabeth pay as well... Klaus is my brother" He says

I am shocked. "Wow. Thats surprising"

"Mhmm" He says sipping tea.

**JORDAN POV:**

We arrive at home. I look at Stefan. "Thanks Stef. I hope Jenna didn't go to the Grill.." I say getting out of the car.

"She wouldn't of, she's smart" He says

I open the door and see Jenna. "Oh thank god, you didn't go to the Grill" I smile.

"Listen we can explain" Stefan says. Then I hear something. I look towards the kitchen.

It's Ric. Shit.

"Hi Jordan, Stefan. How's it going?" Ric smirked,

Oh not cool.

**ELENA'S POV:**

"There's a whole family of Original's?" I say confused.

"Yes, My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." He says

"Your parents were human?" I ask

"Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know... We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created."

"But Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?" I say

"I need some air, I still feel a tad... dead, come" Elijah says standing up.

We start walking out in the gardens. " So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned"

"That's where the white ash dagger comes from" I say

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

"So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?"

"Right. The curse of the Sun and the Moon. It's all so... Biblical-sounding, don't you think?" Elijah smiles.

"What's so funny?" I ask him.

**JORDAN POV: **

I sit on the chair feeling nervous as ever. Stefan is sitting beside me. Ric/Klaus was in my house. Oh my god. He was invited in?

I look at him and he is chopping food with a really big knife. Weirdo.

"You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand." He says smirking.

I glare at him. "I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what's going on?" Jenna says

"Well would you like to tell her Jordan? Or shall I?" He smirks.

I shake my head and look at Jenna. "You know its really funny when you get it-"

"Do you believe in vampires Jenna? Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating." Ric says

Stefan then perks up; "Don't listen to him Jenna"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it." Ric says

I laugh. I look to Jenna. "He's weird right?" I then look to Ric. "You are seriously delusional. "Get out"

"Are you joking?" Jenna asks

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?" Ric asks smiling.

" In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it." Stefan shrugs.

"Yeah, Dracula is so lame" I say

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Ric says

"He's going crazy Jenna" I say

"Werewolves. Now I know you're joking." Jenna says

"Yeah he is. It's a big joke..." I say

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it." RIc says with a blank expression on his face.

We then move to the living room. He has some wine. "I'll take some of that" I say

"Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?" Alaric asks Jenna.

My eyes are wide, I look at Stefan who is staring at Jenna's reaction.

"Get out" Jenna says.

"Yeah Jenna!" I say smiling.

" I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…" Jenna says

"Jenna.." Ric starts saying.

"Get out!" She says again.

"You head the lady bro!" I say

Ric then grabs a knife and holds it against her. "I'm afraid I dont want too."

Stefan then grabs RIc and pushes him against the wall with the knife on throat. "Go!"

I look at Jenna. SHe looks like she's about to break down. "Oh my god, Stefan..."

Stefan's face changes, Jenna's eyes are wide. "I said go!"

Jenna and I run outside, and go to the boarding house. She looks upset and scared. I try and calm her down. Elena then runs inside.

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true." Jenna says crying

" It is true, Jenna. We should have told you. We thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything we had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in our face." Elena says comforting her.

"Yeah Jenna, we're sorry" I say hugging her.

"Who else knows?" She asks

"Jer, John.. we were trying to protect you" I say

"Protect me? I'm the one who should be protecting you!" Jenna says

"I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it…" ELena says

"We will tell you everything..." I say

Jenna starts crying more, I look at her and cry too. We all cry.

"I'm scared" Jenna says

"I know, I'm so sorry Aunt Jenna" I cry.

Elena and I try to tell Jenna as much as we could. She is shocked. Elena then looks at me. "Elijah wants to see you. He is at the Lockwood mansion"

I nod and walk out of the library. Stefan is there.

He hugs me and I hug back. "She's in shock.. but she'll handle it" I smile.

"Where are you going?" He asks

"Elena told me ELijah wanted to see me, I can't break his trust again Stef"

"What?"

"I'll be okay" I smile.

I walk to the door and open it. Damon and Andie are there. I roll my eyes. "Excuse me" I say

"Where do you think your going?" Damon says

"To see Elijah" I say

"No"

"Get out of my way Damon" I say trying to push past him.

"If you so much as try to get out of this house..." Damon starts saying.

"Damon, let her go" Andie says

I glare at her, "Listen to your reporter"

Stefan then comes to the door. "Let her go"

Damon looks at me then moves. I walk past him with out turning back. I need to focus on my family and friends and not him.

I go to the Lockwood Mansion. I see Elijah. He kindly smiles at me,

I smile back, I think I blushed? He looked really good.

"Hello ELijah" I smile.

He bows his head, "Hello young Jordan"

"So you want to tell me about Klaus's curse.." I say

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Elijah says

"Vampires and were wolfs" I say

"That's right. He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant"

"So that's the curse that Klaus wants to break" I say

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." Eijah says

"But you helped him? Elena told me" I say

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." ELijah says

"We have the dagger"

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What your saying is Klaus can't be killed" I say

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them."

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

Then I thought of it. Bonnie. She was strong.

"

You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?

"Yes, Jordan. I did. Two doppelgangers But unfortunately, Elizabeth and Katerina took matters into their own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about Elizabeth, didn't you?"

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again."

Elijah then gives me my jacket, I look to him and smile and leave.

I go back to the boarding house. I walk in on Damon and Stefan's conversation.

"You should be thankful Andie's here, it stops me from going for what I really want... hello Jordan"

I walk in and put my head down. "Your right. Thank you for being in love with my girlfriend's sister"

"And there it is" Damon smirks.

"There it is. You know, you can be in love with Jordan all you want... If it means that you'll protect her. But I have the one thing that you never will." Stefan starts saying.

I look at him and feel confused.

"Oh yeah, whats that?"

"Her respect" Stefan says

I breathe.

Elena walks in with Elijah. WHat?

Damon walks out and I follow knowing he's upset.

"You have to know somebody cares about you Damon! Jordan dosen't! I do!" Andie says

I glare. Bitch.

He compels Andie to leave. I walk in on him. "Damon..."

"No stop, Stefan is right. About everything" He says and walks into his room..

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry about the wait! R/R_


	43. The Last Day

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Sorry it's been so long! I haven' updated for ever! I have a couple of new stories by the way. Go check them out! :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 43 - THE LAST DAY

I am standing in the living room with Elijah, Elena, and Stefan... my mind is wondering where Damon was. But Mr goodloooking is still looking at me. Elijah, the hottest guy in the world.

"Jordan?" Elijahs sweet voice

"Yes Elijah" I smile

"Tonight is the full moon. We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse." He says

"Elena said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake? That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus." Stefan sys brooding.

Oh I love that guy.

"Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But if he breaks it... He'll be a true hybrid." Elijah says

Then I hear someone coming down the stairs.

Damon.

He looks hot. Like really hot.

"Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today. With Bonnie." He says smirking.

"Damon..." Elena says

"Um, Bonnie can't use that much power" I say

"I'll write her a great ueolgy" Damon smirks

"That's not an option" I say strict

"How do we break this curse?" Stefan says looking at Elijah

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know." Elijah says

"The moonstone..A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." I say realising it all.

They all look at me.

I look at them, "What? I do listen"

"And where do we fit into this?" Elena asks

"The final part of the ritual" Elijah says

It sends goosebumps up my body.

He has a wooden box.

"Klaus must drink the blood of a doppleganger, until she died" Elijah says

"Wait, doppleganger? Meaning one. That means only one of us only has to die?" I ask

"Correct" He says

"Well... bags not!" I say

Elena looks at me in hurt. "I'm kidding Elena, jeez" I say

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Elizabeth. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead?" I ask

"And then you wont"

"Woah, that's creepy" I say

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Damon asks

"Yeah, sounds fishy to me too" I say eying the sexy beast.

Damon looks at me. "What about Johns ring?"

"Those rings only work on humans. The doppelgänger's a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work." Elijah says

"I'll take those odds. What if it dosen't work Jordan?" Damon asks

I look at him; theres pain in his eyes.

"Then... I guess I'll be dead" I say realising

"This is wrong" Damon says before he leaves.

I look down and then back up and smile. "Do we know if the big bad wolf has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, my guess is by tonight, he will.

I walk out of the room. I couldn't listen to any of that anymore. I'm scared of dying. It actually freaks me out. I see Damon and I walk over to him and pour myself a drink.

"I'm surrounded my idiots" He mumbles

"It's the only way" I say sipping

"It's not the only way..." Damon says leaving

I sigh and walk back into the library, then I hear screaming. It's Jenna and Alaric.

"Get out!" Jenna screams

I run in and laugh at the sight. Jenna's holding a cross bow at Alaric while he looks scared shit less. I laugh and look at Jenna.

"Woah" I laugh

"Its me Jenna, really it is!" Ric explain

"Prove it" Damon chirped.

"Well, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to.."

"Oh stop! Thats gross, it's him Jenna isn't it?" I ask

"Yes. Sorry" Jenna blushes

"The sacrifice happens tonight." Ric says to me.

I sigh and and sit on the couch. Damon shakes his head and goes upstairs. I go after him. "Why did you leave?" I ask

"Couldn't hear anymore" Damon says

"Look, I dont want to do this but..-"

"Then why? I's not right Jordan" Damon says

"I'll be fine, Damon. I'll drink the elixir, Bonnie will kill Klaus and then all of this will finally be over." I smile

"If it works"

"It will work" I say

"You think it will work. You want it to work. Why am I the only one who's convinced it won't? There has to be another way." Damon thinks

"There isn't Damon! I'll die then come back to life. That's it" I say

"This is not a risk I'm willing to take" He says

"I am though, I have to... for you and my friends and family" I smile taking his hands

"It's my life Damon, and as much as I am scared, god you have no idea how scared I am... it's the right thing to do. It's my choice" I say feeling a tear.

"I can't lose you" He says

I'm taken back. Damon hasn't spoken to me like this before.

"You wont.. as soon as you know it, I'll be back being the annoyingest person out" I giggle

He dosen't say anything. I look down and then walk towards the door but he is infront of me in a flash. I take a step back.

"Theres another way" He says

"What?"

He then bites his wrist and I know where this is going.

"NO Damon dont please!" I say pushing his wrist away from me. But he forces it into my mouth, I eel his warm blood going down my throat. He forces more into me.

I mumble and feel blood spill from my mouth, then I feel his wrist away from my mouth, I can finally breathe. I see Stefan Damon growling at each other.

"What did you do Damon?" Stefan growled

"I saved her life" Damon says

He then looks at me and Elena. "Your so bent on her dying... this way I know she'll come back" He says

"As a vampire?" Elena screamed

"It's better than nothing else" Damon says

I sit down; I had a killer headache from all the blood.

"How could you, of all people, take that away from her!" Stefan argues

Stefan then lunges at Damon and pushes him to a wall. I wouldn't think he'd get so angry!

"Stefan!" Elena yells

"Stop it!" I say

Damon then pushes Stefan back; "Admit it, you just wish you had the balls to do it for Elena... and I know that you want to see Jordan as a vampire; she'd make an exceptional one" Damon pushes a stick into Stefan's stomach. I gasp. "Because she'd be on human blood Stefan, not some stupid bunny diet like your pathetic self" Damon says as he walks away.

I watch as Elena helps Stefan. Everything was going in slow motion now. I turn my head to Damon who was standing at the doorway. I then turn my head to Stefan who was watching me with lust. I look at Elena who just wanted to help; and then there was Jenna and Ric who didn't know what to do.

I look to my fingers, they were stained with Damon's blood. I swallow the lump in my throat. I look at Damon with teary eyes and run out of the room and into the bathroom.

I look at myself; I looked horrible. I had blood smeared everywhere, my face was wet from the tears and my hair was sticking to my face.

I washed all the blood off and everything.

This was my last day being a human. I let more tears spill out. I walk out of the bathroom and into my room. Stefan and Elena walk in.

"Hey, you wanna come with us to the mountains?" Elena asks

"No" I say

"You sure? Stefan said that-"

"I said no Elena" I say

She nods and walks out. I sigh and lie in my bed. I snuggle into the sheets and sleep. This was my day!

I wake up feeling better. I shower and head downstairs where Stefan and Elena were, Damon was nowhere. I smile.

Then theres a knock.

Klaus.

"You ready?" He smirks

"Yes" I say

I look back to Elena and Stefan. Elena walks up.

"Do I have to come?" She asks

"No... I only need one of you.. and I prefer clean blood than dirty" He looks down at Eena.

"Thats my sister" I glare

"Dont care" He says rushing me off.

I didnt even get to say goodbye

We stop at a place I dont reconigse. "What a bundy place" I smirk. Even on the blink of death I was highly amusing.

"It's an abandoned house love" Klaus smirks

I glare at him. "I'm not your love" I spoke

"Righto then" He says

He then passes me to a witch named Greta. We start walking through the forest.

I realised. She's Luka's sister.

"Your Luka's sister... I heard about you, your family was looking for you" I say

"I was never lost" She says back

I then trip on a rock, pounding my head. I groan and sit back up. "I can't see anything!" I moan

Greta then used her powers to put light for us, I then see a woman laying on the ground.

Jenna.

"Oh my god Jenna!" I run up to her and feel a pulse.

Nothing.

"Jenna?" I cry

Jenna then soars right up. I look to her in shock.

"She's in transition" Greta smiles

I look to her and back to Jenna. Oh my god.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry took so long!**


	44. The Sub Also Rises

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__YEEEEEESSSSS WE'RE ALMOST TO SEASON 3! YAY :) I honestly can't wait to have some Jordamon moments! :D _

* * *

CHAPTER 44 - THE SUN ALSO RISES

__I sit beside Jenna looking at her. She is in transition, this can't be happening!

"God, my head" She winces

"Do you remember anything?" I ask her

"You called me. You were so scared. Oh, ah, I should have realized that it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire." Jenna has tears in her eyes.

I start to have tears in my eyes as well. I rub her back.

"Klaus.. it was Klaus and Elizabeth" I say

"Klaus.. he made me drink his blood and then... I dont know what happened? Everything went black and.." Jenna crys

"It's going to be okay, we're at the quarry, he brought us here" I take her hand.

"Elena? What about Elena?" She asks

I shake my head, "Klaus didn't want her.. something about dirty blood? She's fine" I cry

"Good, good, why don't I remember anything?" She asks confused

I wipe my eye. "Jenna... you remember how Damon told you how to become a vampire?"

"Yeah... if you die with vampire blood in your system..." Her face goes blank. "Oh god, he killed me" She bursts into tears.

I take her face into my hands. "Jenna listen to me, your going to be fine. I'm going to get you out of here" I promise her.

"As a vampire?" She asks

Then Greta walks in front of us. "I bet your hungry" She smirks down at Jenna.

"What have you done?" I stand up getting angry.

"What Klaus asked me to do" She smiles.

I then feel myself getting picked up and thrown to the dirt away from Jenna. I land on my back and it hurt. God...

I try and get up but no use. I then see flames going around me. Like a circle. I try to escape but I can't.

"Don't bother trying to get through. I spelled the circle. You're trapped. No matter what you do." Greta says.

"Seriously lady, if you hurt my aunt.." I threaten

Greta ignores me and has a pocket knife. She then slices her wrist with the knife and goes towards Jenna.

"No! You crazy bitch! Stop!" I yell

Jenna looks at her wrist in hunger, I see the veins appearing under her eyes. "I'm sorry Jordan" Jenna says and bites into her wrist.

"No" I scream

I close my eyes not being able to watch. I feel the warm tears coming through.

"Thats enough" I hear Greta say. She pulls her wrist away.

"Jenna... it's going to be okay" I cry

Greta then flicks her wrist and a circle of flames surrounds Jenna, Jenna looks scared, so scared. I wipe my eyes. I then yell to Jenna. "Jenna! Listen to me okay! It's going to be okay" I try to smile, but my smile soon fades as dark veins appear under her eyes. She mouths to me 'No'.

I sit down and sigh. I look to Jenna. "How do you feel?"

"Like me, but everythings brighter, intensified a part of me is scared and then a part of me just wants to turn it off and feel nothing" Jenna says

"Vampires can turn that human part off, but some of them dont do it because they want to feel Jenna.. thats you" I smile at her.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to die aren't I?"

"No! Jenna.. listen to me, thats not going to happen, Klaus is psycho, yes, but I will do everything that i can to make sure that wont happen" I say to her.

I then hear a twig snap and I turn my head towards the sound. I then hear groaning.

"What is that?" Jenna asks

"It's the werewolf" I whisper

I then see Greta push JUles down to the ground. She groans in pain. "What is happening to me?" She asks

"The bitch is psycho" I say looking at Greta

Greta smirks at me and makes a circle around Jules.

"Greta! I know that your kinda psycho and all that, but witches are supposed to keep the balance of nature! This curse is not right!" I yell

"My duty is to Klaus!" She yells at me

I then see Klaus standing beside her. "Glad I still have a dance partner" He smirks

I glare at them. "Your sick"

He chuckles. He then looks from me to Jenna then to Jules. "Hello my lovelies, we ready?"

He walks away and I sit down. Dammit! I didn't even get to kiss my love Elijah! Crap! Or Damon... oh Damon, couldn't even say goodbye,

Klaus then walks to us. "Shall we?" He asks

Jules then growls and runs at Klaus. Klaus then pulls her heart out from her body. Jenna looks at us horrified then drops to the ground. Dead.

I drop to the ground and breathe heavily. Jenna looks at me and has tears in her eyes.

"You know... the day that the lawyers called me to say that I was your's and Elena's and Jeremy's legal guardians, you know what I said?" She asks

"What?" I manage to smile.

"Is there someone else who can do this?" Jenna laughs

I laugh too. "Jenna you were the only one, you helped us..." I say

"Look around Jordan... I failed you, I failed all of you." Jenna crys

I shake my head. "No you didn't, you didn't fail us, you made us stronger. Listen to me, being a vampire makes your guilt harder, I'll be okay, I'll come back, when you get the chance Jenna.." I then whisper. "Run"

She nods with tears in her eyes, Klaus then walks up to Jenna. I shake my head.

"Hello Jenna" He smirks

I get up. "No, you dont have to do this. Please not Jenna" I cry

"Jordan don't." Jenna says

I run to the flames but they flare up. "Shit! Klaus leave Jenna alone!" I yell

"Jordan, it's okay" Jenna crys

I turn towards Klaus. "I did everything you asked, so did Elena! I didn't run. You can't just kill my family!" I seeth

Klaus smirks and then looks up to the hill, I look to where he is looking. "Well, well, well, I didn't see you on the guest list" He chuckles.

I glare at him, "That wasn't funny"

He smirks down at me and walks to the hill where Stefan is.

I turn to Jenna. "What are they saying?" I ask

"I-I dont know" Jenna says

"You can hear them! Just focus" I nod

Jenna focuses, "Oh my god" SHe whispers

"What?" I say

"Stefan wants to trade my place" She crys

I shake my head in shock and look to Stefan. I wished Elena was with me. This wasn't right, none of it.

"Jordan.." Jenna says

"no, I need to do something! I can't just sit around here" I say walking from one end of the flames to the other

Klaus and Stefan then walk back to us. "So who's it going to be Jordan?" Klaus ask

I glare at him. "I'm not going to choose!"

Klaus then smiles. "Dont worry love, you dont have too" He says stabbing Stefan in the back with a stake.

"No!" I yell

He pulls it out and then approaches Jenna. I shake my head. "No please Klaus!" I cry

"Whenever your ready Greta" Klaus smiles

Greta starts chanting and I am crying by this point. Klaus goes over to Jenna.

"No! Your crazy! It's not right, you can't become a hybrid! It's not balanced for nature!" I cry more

"Your turn" Klaus smirks to Jenna

"No!" I turn to Jenna. "Turn it off Jenna. Just turn it off, you wont be frightened" I say

Jenna then looks cold and expressionless. Klaus smirks.

Jenna then runs to Greta and bites her neck, she releases her and licks her lips smiling. Klaus then vamp speeds over to her and stakes her. Jenna's body goes grey.

"Jenna!" I scream and start crying

Greta gets back up and starts chanting more of the spell. I fall back and put my hands to my head and cry. I look over to Stefan who was looking at me. "I'm so sorry" He says

I shake my head and cry more.

Klaus then comes to me and picks me up.

"Thank you Jordan" He says

I glare at him. "Go to hell"

He then bites into me. I can feel my body draining. i look to Stefan one last time as he watches me die. Everything then goes black.

**DAMON'S POV:**

I walk over to Jordan. I see her. Her body looking lifeless like a rag doll. I pick her up and her head limps on the side. She's dead.

"Jordan!" I yell

I then carry her bridal style to Stefan.

I place her on the ground next to him and pull the wood out from his back.

"Jordan" He weeps

I watch as Stefan looks at Jordan... love.

He looks at her with love and pain in his eyes.

Stefan loves Jordan. Not Elena.

He then looks up at me. "I need you to get her out of here!"

"What about you?"' I ask him

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan yells

I then pick up Jordan and her hair sprawls over my chest. I carry her to the abandoned house. She was cold and lifeless.

I see the house. I walk into the parlour room. I whisper in her ear. "If you dare come back as a vampire, I'll stake you myself"

I lie her on the couch. Her hair is in her face and I stroke it. "Because I can't stand the fact of you hating me forever"

Her face was cold. She didn't feel warm at all.

I then hear Jeremy, Elena and Ric come in. "How is she?" Jeremy asks

I look at Jordan and stroke her face.

"I dont know yet" I whisper

"What about Jenna?" Ric asks

I turn back and shake my head.

"No" Ric whispers

"I'm sorry" I say to Elena and Jeremy.

They looked blank.

Just then Jordan gasps for hair and wakes up. Relief washed through me. She was warm again.

"Jordan!" I say

**JORDAN POV:**

"Damon!" I stutter

"How do you feel?" He asks

"I feel fine" I say feeling my head.

He strokes my face more. I look at Jeremy and Elena who look relieved. I then remember.

Jenna.

Dead.

I pull Damon's hands away. "Oh my god Jenna" I whisper

Elena and Jeremy hug me and I cry.

We go home and I dont say a word. I didn't need too.

I get dressed in funeral clothes. I look behind me to see Elena and Jeremy.

"John told me to give you this" Jeremy says

He gives me Johns ring.

Elena smiles and hugs me before walking out.

"Guys.." I say

They stop and look back.

"I'm so so sorry" I whisper

"At Least we still have you" Elena smiles

I nod and they walk out. I cry,

I see the letter and I open it. ""Jordan.. it's no easy task being an ordinary parent to an extraordinary child. I failed in that task. And because of my prejudices, I failed you. I'm haunted by how things might have played out differently. If I'd been more willing to hear your side of things. For me, it's the end. For you, a chance to grow old and someday do better with your own child than I did with mine. It's for that child that I give you my ring. I don't ask for your forgiveness or for you to forget. I ask only that you believe this. Whether you are now reading this as a human or as a vampire, I love you all the same as I've always loved you, and always will. John. "

I read the letter and cry more. I wipe my eyes, I did forgive John. I always forgave John, he was my father. And now that he was dead, I wish I took some things back, I would do things differently.

I walk down to the cemetery with Elena and Jeremy. We place our roses on to the graves. Damon looks at me as I look at him. I cry more and he looks down and walks away. I wipe my eyes. Stefan walks up to Elena and I and hugs us. I cry into his chest nd I hug Jeremy and Ric.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper into Ric.

"It's not your fault Jordan" He says

**DAMON POV: **

I stand looking at Jordan. She looks so broken, so so broken. I then look at Stefan who looks at her with lust, love and grief. He loved her the way that I loved her. Jordan then looks at me with tears in her eyes. I look down not being able to look at her and walk away. I stand away from them and Stefan comes over.

"We're going to head back to the house" He says

I look at him. "Yeah, I think I'll skip the cakes and tea thanks" I say

"She needs us Damon, all of them do" Stefan says

I scoff. "Yeah, well The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all-powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?" I ask

"I dont know" Stefan sys

I shrug

"I'm not going to let them lose anyone else" Stefan says

I knew he was meaning Jordan.

"I dont know brother..." I show him my bite. "Tyler Lockwood bit me"

Stefan looks shocked.

"We'll find something. a cure" He says

"There is no cure" I say pulling my sleeve down.

"I will do this" Stefan argues

" You want to do something for me? Keep this from Jordan. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn" I say

Stefan looks at me with torment on his face.

"I know Stefan, I know you love her the way I do too" I grip his shoulder. "It's okay brother"

I then walk away into the sun set.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Done! R/R_


	45. As I lay Dying

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Updated! Enjoy :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 45 - AS I LAY DYING

I wake up and feel terrible. Like a truck has slammed into me. I pull the blankets off me and shower. I change into dark jeans, a blue and white velvet top and my jean jacket. I walk downstairs and I see Ric drinking.

"Ric, it's abit early?" I say

He shrugs. "And? It's not like anybody's going to care" He says

Jeremy and Elena then walk down the stairs. "Morning, how you doing?" Elena asks

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck but I'm good" I smile

"So do I.. do we have any food?" Jeremy asks looking through the cupboards.

"Alaric's drinking" Elena says looking at him on the couch.

"Yeah.. he's been there all night" I say looking at him.

Elena shakes her head. I then turn to Elena. "I was thinking we could maybe do a family day? Like go down to the park and watch 'Gone with the Wind?'" I say

Elena smiles and nods. "Yeah, that sounds good"

"And Bonnie and Caroline could come?" I say

"Yeah, I'll text them and tell Jeremy, ask Alaric" Elena smiles

I nod and walk over to Ric. "Hey, uh Ric, do you want to have family day and go down to the park and watch Gone with the Wind?" I ask

Ric looks at me for a second and shakes his head. "Thanks for the offer Jordan but I'll pass, I have some uh, papers to grade" He says.

I knew he was lying, he was going to go to the Grill to get drunk.. I know it.

"Okay then.. if you change your mind-"

"I wont" He says leaving.

I nod and then go over to Elena and Jeremy. We go to the park and Elena puts the blanket down and we sit on it.

"You brought me to see a girl movie?" Jeremy says looking at the pamphlet.

"We had to get out of the house Jer, and we were so not going to go to the grill with Ric and watch him get off his face again" I say

"Is that what we're doing? Pretending our lives are not screwed?" Jeremy says chucking the pamphlet to me.

"We need to do this okay? We need to move on, eat, breathe, sleep and live Jer" Elena says

"You make it sound like it's so easy" I say

I then see Caroline coming over to us smiling. "Hey there you guys are!" She says putting the picnic basket down.

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy asks

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere." Caroline says pulling biscuits and buns out.

"Alright then Care" I say smiling

"What are we eating?" Jeremy asks

"Something good I hope" I say looking at the buns.

I start watching the play, it was boring, in fact, it was really boring. Elena seemed into it, but I was almost asleep, I just kept eating. I then see Stefan walking up to us.

"Finally entertainment!" I say smiling tohim.

"Jordan, I need to talk to you about something" He says to me.

I look at him with confusion. "What is it?"

"Just come with me" He then turns to Elena. "I'll tell you later"

We walk away and then he stops me. "Damon got bit by Tyler Lockwood.."

My stomach drops. "No, no he couldn't of... because if he got bit.. that means-" I say feeling tears come up

"Yeah.. he told me not to tell you but you would probably want to talk to him-" Stefan says

"Stefan.. this is horrible! Damon.. he can't die" I say

"There might be a cure! I have to find Klaus to get it though" Stefan says

"No way. He would kill you" I say

"No, he had the chance to kill me, but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here, I'm the one that made him become a vampire in the first place, so if there's a chance for a cure, I owe it to him to find it."

I then hug Stefan and cry into his arms. "Why does this happen?"

He sooths my back. "I just need to find Klaus.. go see Damon, tell him theres still hope" Stefan sys looking at me in the eyes. I nod and then he leaves.

I tell Elena what is going on, we get into the car, when the sherriff stops us. What the hell?

"What the hell?' I say

"Elena, Jordan, you are to come down to the station." Liz says stern.

"Is this some sort of joke Liz?" I say laughing

Her face is still. "You need to come down to the station now."

They pull us to the station and we have to wait inside. "Seriously Liz? What did we do wrong?"

"It's Sheriff to you Jordan." She says

"Well it's Miss Gilbert to you then" I say

"Don't get smart, I can have you arrested." She says just then a deputy comes in and Liz smiles at him.

"I will be back soon..." She says before leaving.

I groan and bang my head. "Wheres Damon?" I ask the deputy who's name was Michael.

"Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do" He says

I shake my head at him. "Your wrong, they're not all bad"

"They're murderer's." He seeths.

I glare at him. He then gets a call from the Grill and I'm wondering if Damon has been found. The deputy leaves and I turn to Elena and raise my eyebrows and smirk. I get the sheriffs chair and smash the window with it. Elena and I escape and make a run for it!

"This is so illegal!" She says

"This might be the first illegal thing you've ever done" I say shocked

"I'm going to go and look for Stefan or Caroline, I'll see you soon?" Elena says

I nod and hug her. "Peace sister!" I yell before running into the towns square. I am behind the movie cinema and I see Damon.

"Damon! You had me worried!" I smile

"Jordan." He says looking horrible.

"We have to get you out of here man" I say helping him

"Where are we going?" He groggily says

_Damon is running after Elizabeth. Elizabeth is laughing and giggling as Damon approaches her but he slips up. "Wait for me, I want to come with you" Damon laughs_

Damon trips us and I help him. "God, you know your heavy right" I say heaving him up.

_Damon pins Elizabeth against a tree, he knows he sends shivers down her spine. He smirks at her body and looks up at her face. _

Damon stops and looks at me funny. "Damon we have to go!" I say

He then pushes be against a lamp post. I am startled. "Damon?" I whisper

_Elizabeth smirks at Damon. "Your faster than I thought._

_Damon strokes her face. "Why must you run from me?"_

_"Because I know that you will chase" Elizabeth smirks into his kiss_

_"Then let me chase you forever, feed me your blood" Damon says_

_"I will not feed you Damon, take it" Elizabeth says cutting her neck with her nail._

_"It's your choice to make" Elizabeth says leaning into Damon._

"I choose you Beth." Damon say quietly.

I look at him stunned.. he called me her?

"Damon... it's Jordan?" I say cutting him out of his ordeal.

_"Promise me you will not tell my brother" Damon says as he looks at the blood._

_"I promise, it will be our little secret" Elizabeth smirks_

Damon leans into my neck. No way! No way was this happening to me!? I try to push him off me but he is to strong.

"If we are to be together.." He says leaning into my neck.

He then bites down. I groan at the pain. My eyes start to well up with tears.

"Damon.. stop, your hurting me." I say trying to push him.

He then stops and I see blood staining his lips. He looks at me groggily and then his eyes widen.

"Jordan" He says before falling to the ground. I try to get him up and hold my neck at the blood. I look around to see if anyone is watching us. No one was, I put Damon into a bush. I look at ihm, his feet was hanging out. I bite my lip, i this was any other circumstance I would be laughing.

I then pull him out and he wakes us. I then carry him back to the boarding house. I lie him into his bed and he looks all sweaty and pale. I feel so bad for him. I clean up my neck and now there is only two little holes.

I walk into the room with a cold flannel.

"Jordan" Damon breathes

"Hey, you know you would be lost with out me right?" I say

"Get out, I could hurt you" He says

"No... I'm going to stay so you can't hurt anyone" I say

I sit down on the bed beside him and hug him. He hugs me back, "Damon, I'm here for you" I say soothly.

"All these years I've blamed Stefan, she forced me to love her." Damon says

I breathe a sigh of relief, he gets it.

"It's fine, Stefan loves you, your his brother" I say smiling.

"I made the wrong choice, you tell Stefan I'm sorry okay" Damon says looking at me.

I nod my head feeling the tears welling up.

I lean my head against his and feel the warmth of his body in mine. He was dying.

"This is so depressing" He says

I laugh a little. "Have some hope"

"I deserve this.. I deserve to die" He says

"Now whos being depressing... you do not" I say

"I do Jordan. I'm so sorry, I've done so many things that have hurt you.. and I'm sorry" He says

"It's okay..." I say

He then looks at me. "I know Stefan loves you... and if you were to choose either Stefan or I, it would be him"

I lie on his chest and a tear drips down my eye. "But I love you.. you should know that" He says

I look up at him and smile feeling the tears that overcome me. "I do"

He then smirks. "You should have met me in 1864, you would have liked me" He says

I laugh a bit. "I like you now... even if you are cocky and an ass at times.. but your funny.. sweet... passionate. consuming, everything that I want" I say

He looks at me.

"I like you now, just the way you are" I smile and lean into his lips.

I kiss him. A slow soft kiss. But it had everything that I needed to say, it was goodbye.

"Thank you" He says

"No problem" I say

I then hear the voice.

Elizabeth.

"It should be me that your thanking" She says strutting in. "I mean, I am the one who brought the cure here" She smirks

I stand up and look at her awkwardly. She smirks at me.

"I thought you were dead?" She asks with a surprised tone.

"Well around here, the living come back.. so" I say

She sits down on the bed beside Damon. I go over to them.

"So thats the cure?" I ask

"Yep" She says pouring it in his mouth.

"And it will heal him" I ask

"Yes Jordan, god you whine alot" She says

I glare at her. I was worried.

"Where's Stefan?" I ask

"Paying for this" She says motioning towards the cure.

"He gave himself over to Klaus, I wouldn't expect him to soon" SHe says

"What do you mean gave himself over?" I ask "Does Elena know?"

"She does... and I mean that he sacrificed everything to keep his brother alive and yourself." She says stroking Damon's face, she then gets up. I turn to her.

"I thought you were sweet, innocent pure Jordan?" She asks

I look at her in confusion. "It seems you have two brothers on your list." She smirks. "Goodbye Jordan" She says walking out.

I look at Damon in shock. He's not pale anymore and not sweaty, he looks normal actually. He looks at me with a guilty look.

"What has Stefan done?" I say to him.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Doneeeeeeeee BTW the italics are flashback peoples!_


	46. The Birthday

HE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Sorry it's been so long! I have been busy with school ect :( so sorry! Enjoy the fist chapter of SEASON 3 GUYS! YEAH WE MADE IT! JUST NEED TO GET TO SEASON 4! HAHA ENJOY X_

* * *

CHAPTER 46 - THE BIRTHDAY

I groan as he bright light appeared before me. I shift uncomfortably and turn my attention to the person that opened the curtains.

"Rise and shine birthday girl!" The voice said.

Elena.

The evil sister.

"Do you not get how to sleep?" I ask

She then jumps on me. "It's 9.30, get up, get dressed, go for a shower. It's not break anymore Jordan." Elena says sitting on my bed.

I glare at her, "I know _Elena_, but can I not just stay in bed for my birthday, honestly?" I ask

She smirks. "No you can not" She says and she pulls the covers off me! That bitch! How dare she!

She then starts laughing, "Your wearing a teddy nighty!? How old are you?' She laughs

"Well, it is my birthday, how old do you think I am?" I say sarcastically

She stops laughing and hugs me and gives me a box. "Happy Birthday sis. Come downstairs okay" She walks out of my room.

I grin and open the box. It was an Iphone 5! Yeah boy! A couple of days ago Damon broke my phone because I was trying to look for a location on the internet where Stefan might be. Damon seriously is messed up sometimes, the psycho.

I shower and put my white denim shorts and a black singlet on. I then put my hair down and straighten it. I smirk and walk downstairs and play with my phone.

I see Jer. "Yo Jer" I smirk

He looks at me and smiles. "Cool phone... where'd ya get it?" He winked.

I laugh. "Elena go it for me for my birthday"

His smile is gone. "Oh my god Jordan I forgot!" He says

I laugh. "It's fine Jer, don't worry about it"

His grin then returns. "Kidding, how could I forget my little sisters birthday?" He then gives me a gift.

I smile, "Oooh, what is it" I laugh and open it.

My smile is gone. It was a photograph of Elena, Jeremy, me, dad and my mom. It also had a bracelet attached on it. I smile. It was a silver chain with little diamond pieces.

"It's beautiful, this is beautiful. Thanks Jer" I smile and hug him. "I love you so much" I say

"You too sis" He smiles and then walks downstairs.

My phone then rings. I stare at it confused. I bring it to my ear. "Hello?" I question.

_"Jordan! Thank god, happy birthday, birthday girl!"_ It was Caroline. I smirk into the phone. _"What are you doing?'_ She asks

"Well I'm playing on my new phone and looking at a gift that Jeremy gave me.. How about you?" I smile looking at the bracelet.

_"Oooh, is it expensive? And I'm just shopping for the party that you wanted since we were 13_" Caroline squeals.

I walk down the stairs and laugh. "Caroline.. I was 13, I was naive. I so do not want a party, have you not noticed? I hate everyone" I smirk seeing Elena talking to Ric who was sitting on the couch. They both look at me with their eyebrows raised.

_"Well I planned it anyway. This is your 17th birthday Jordan! Remember mine? It was huge! So your's is going to be too! I need you to call Damon and tell him that his place is the venue tonight"_ Caroline says.

I groan. "Can you not do it? He'll yell at me and be like, 'Jordan, your not having your teenage birthday here! Now get out'" I say trying to sound like Damon.

Caroline laughs. _"He so won't! So your doing it, great. Oh and my mom wants Elena or you to call her"_

"Did she find something on Steklaus?" I ask

_"Steklaus?"_ Caroline asks

"It's there ship name, do not ship them by the way!" I say into the phone and sitting on the chair.

Caroline laughs. _"Right, well they found something in Memphis, animal attack, third one this week" _

"And you sure it's a vampire?" I ask into the phone.

Elena looks up at me. I mouth her 'soon'.

_"Yes but that doesn't mean it's Klaus"_ Caroline says

"it doesn't mean it's not either Care!" I walk to the counter to make coffee, I push the Ric Mister out of the way. "I'll call your mom, and tell her thanks for the help" I say

_"Okay! Remember tell Damon that it's the boarding house which is the venue tonight!"_ Caroline squeals. _"And wear something hot!"_ Caroline says and hangs up.

I shake my head at the phone and pour coffee into a mug.

"That Stefan news?" Elena asks

I nod. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Stefan and I are on a break." Elena says stern.

I'm surprised. "What do you mean? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask

"He called me and told me it's over, end of story. So Memphis huh?" Elena says putting sheets on the couch.

I nod. "Apparantly. So are you and Stefan..."

"Over? Yeah, we're still going to be good friends though. Hopefully after we find him of course, but for now, we don't talk." Elena says.

"Oh" I say.

"You certain Stefan's still with him?" Ric asks walking into the room.

"APositive bukko." I then look at him. "You sure your okay with the couch? We can set up a bedroom for you..." I say

"Uh no thanks, sleeping in your parents room or my dead girlfriends room, is not my cup of tea" He says

I sigh, "Right... well I better call Damon" I smile and turn to walk away.

"Hey Jordan."

I turn around.

"Happy Birthday" He says and smiles at me.

"Thanks" I smile back.

I walk upstairs and do my make up. I try and call Damon. No answer.

I go to the boarding house, I am playing Temple Run. I'm really good at this game. I stand in front of the table.

"Hmhm"

I turn around and see a naked Damon! My jaw has dropped. I didn't turn around just shut my eyes.

"Can you give me some warning, god put some pants on!" I say

"Oh c'mon Jordan! I know your a virgin and all that but you've never seen manhood?" I could sense his smirk.

"No, and I don't want too! God."

"You should learn to knock, what if I was... indecent" He smirks

I chuck a towel at him and scowl. "Well it is still my house.. I don't need to knock"

He smirks again. "Touche. So what are you here for then?"

I look at him. "Your kidding right?" He forgot my birthday. Ass!

He laughs. "Yes, I know it's your birthday! 17 years old." He sighs. "Those were the days"

"Yeah, and Caroline told me to tell you that the party is here tonight" I say

He groans. "Annoying blondie. Yeah, if t's for you I'm fine with it" He smirks

I smile. Thanks" I then look at him. "And Sheriff Forbes gave us another location, Memphis."

"Another dead end you mean" Damon says

"Damon! You don't know that" I say

He then comes closer, and leans into me. "You're right, Jordan. This could be the one. After almost two months this could be the one clue that tells that Stefan is alive and well and living in Graceland."

"You don't need to be sarcastic about it. Fine, then I'll, I mean Elena and I will go on our own" I say

He then glares at me. "Klaus thinks your dead... and you wanna let him know your tracking him? Are you stupid or is this some roleplay thing?" Damon says

I roll my eyes. "It' a new lead Damon, Elena and Stefan have broken up, he's probably upset. You and I are the only people that are their for him now!"

"Fine, I'll check it out" He says and walks away.

I walk after him. "But-But, I want to come! You know me, I love drama!"

"Nope, your not coming.. your little friends are coming over in like 10 minutes." Damon says pulling a shirt on.

I then see Andie walk out and smirk at me. I glare at her and look to Damon who is smirking at her.

"They have moved to Tennessee" Damon says to Andie.

"Oh, that fluttered victim you had me looking for had family in Tennessee" Andie says ignoring me.

"Wait.. what?!" I say, but they ignore me.

"Up for a road trip?" Damon smirks at Andie.

"I'd love too, but I can't, have work" Andie smiles

"i just said that I'd come with you!" I say

Andie looks at me. "No offense Jordan, but I think he'd want an adult there with him instead of a child, Damon would feel like he was babysitting"

I look at her. "I'm 17 Andie, not a child" I say

"Oh that's right!" She turns to Damon. "I have to go, but I'll see you at the party" She smirks at kisses him. "Bye Jordan, see you tonight" She smirks and walks out.

I look at Damon. "You invited that bitch to my party!"

He laughs. "Yeah, I need a partner in crime"

"I'm your partner in crime! I'm like a spy!?" I groan

"Ha ha, you wish" He says and walks out of the room.

I run after him. "This is not fair Damon Salvatore!" I say as he walks out the door.

"Life's not fair! Get used to it" He says and closes the door.

I glare at the door, in a matter of minutes Caroline, Elena and Tyler walk in.

"Birthday girl!" Caroline squeals.

"Totally not in the birthday mood Caroline." I say sitting down and pouring a glass of Damon's alcohol. Stuff him.

Elena, Tyler and Caroline look at me. "Come on! You can't drink until tonight!"

I shrug. I hate my life"

I watch them set up and I groan. Tyler then laughs. "here, this is from Caroline and I"

He gives me a box and it's full of lollies and chocolate. It brings a tear to my eye. "Thanks guys, I need this!"

I start eating and keep watching them set up. "You know, birthdays suck."

"Agree, the only bad thing is getting older, but the party's are amazing" Tyler smirks

"I mean, why do people celebrate birthdays? It's getting older, which means dying faster, it's actually sick." I say

They laugh.

_2 hours later_

"God I hate my life" I say into the mirror. I have a red dress on which goes down to mid thigh, black heels on and my hair is curled and pinned. I make funny faces into the mirror and I laugh at myself. I then realise someone is behind me. I turn around and Damon is there. He is laughing.

"Do you always do that?" He smirks

"Only when I'm feeling down" I laugh too. "Don't worry, I'm not going to lose it, at least not before the cake"

"It's your birthday, you can cry if you want too." Damon smirks. He then looks at a picture of Elena, me and Stefan. "Uh Stefan, such a pact rat, I got you something too" He says and walks over to me.

"Ooh I'm excited" I smile

He laughs and brings out two boxes. He gives me one. I open it.

"My necklace! I thought I'd never see it again" I smile.

"Alaric found it" Damon says

"Ahh, the Ric Mister, always saving the day" I smirk

"So, your happy?" Damon asks

"I am happy Damon. Thank you" I smile. "Can you?" I ask

"Of course" He says and puts the necklace on my neck. He then traces his fingers down my shoulder and I turn around. "Thanks" I whisper

"I got you something else too" He says and gives me the other box.

I open it and inside there is two tickets to a festival in Alabama. "What is th-?" It was to Macklemore! "Oh my god Damon! This is amazing! Thank you" I smile and hug him.

"No problem." He says into my ear.

I then pull back. "Shall we?" He asks and extend his arm.

I smirk. "We shall"

We walk down the stairs arm in arm, I smile at everyone.

_'Happy Birthday Jordan!'_

_'17 wow!'_

_'Hey Jordan! Happy Birthday! Let's get drunk!'_

That's all I could hear, I was laughing. I then see Elena and Caroline. "oh my god" I laugh

"What?" Damon asks

"Elena! She's drunk!" I laugh

Damon smirks. I let go and walk over to them. "Caroline this is awesome!" I hug her. I then turn to Elena. "Are you drunk?"

"Just a little" She giggles

I laugh. "What are we drinking?"

We all go arm in arm to the liquor cabinet. I was ready to let everything go.

_1 Hour Later_

I was laughing, Elena just did a beer bong and failed, spilling beer all over herself. I then heard my favourite song at the moment.

'You make me feel the' By Cobra Starship.

I pull my bestfriends to the dance floor. I wished Bonnie was here, but I was not going to dwell on it.

I dance with my best friends. I laugh at Elena who was slurring all over the floor. This was probably the best moment I've had for a long time.

* * *

**DAMON POV**

I laugh with Ric. "I am every parents worse nightmare, I'm a teacher who is at a highschool party. How lame can you get?" Ric says

"I love highschool parties" I say as I see Jordan grinding with Blondie. She was laughing and actually looking like she was having fun. She was laughing at Elena who was on the floor. I smirk as Jordan bent over to help her up, I caught a glimpse of her underwear. Black. My favourite.

She would make an exceptional vampire. I can see it now, Jordan and I travelling together. I would show her everything. We would dance and feed together, have hot passion sex, it'll drive her crazy.

"Damon?" Ric says, I got out of my day dream.

"What?" I ask

"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?"

"She should be here in a little bit" I say drinking. I didn't actually care if Andie came or not.

* * *

**JORDAN POV**

I walk over to Matt and Jeremy. "Yo bro's!" I laugh and fall into Matt.

"Jordan! My best friend!" Matt laughs and hugs me.

I laugh too, I then see why they were happy, drugs.

"Woah guys, what are you doing?" I ask

"Just taking the edge off... want some?" Matt asks smirking.

I had never done drugs before. Meh, I was drunk. Worth a try.

I smoked and coughed a bit. Everything felt funny then, it felt like the whole world was light. I walk outside and laugh, I see Damon and Ric hanging with each other.

"Oh my god, I feel like I'm on fire" I say

Damon smirks at me. "You okay?" He asks

"No I'm not! I'm happy, and that's strange right?" I asked them both. "I mean, I'm always depressed and weird, and-and, Matt and Jeremy gave me drugs." I giggle.

Damon raised his eyebrows at me. "Was his stash any good?"

I laugh and playfully push him. "No, it's not good, I only did it because it's my birthday. But-but, Jeremy can't do it! Ric can you talk to him please! Your like-a father figure" I slur

I see Damon say, "Good luck". And then Ric walks away.

* * *

**DAMON POV**

I see her, she looked happy, but in a drunk faze. It will soon pass over. I'm going to enjoy this while I have the chance. "Jordan?" I ask

She leans into me. "I just-just need to shut my eyes for a second" I say

"Jordan? I'm going to take you upstairs okay" I laugh

I take her up into my room, and lay her in bed. I'd soon cut the party. Jordan gets up and looks at me and smiles. "You know that night where you almost died?"

I nod.

"Well, I was going to tell you, I loved you too." She says

I'm shocked. She loved me?

"Yeah, it's crazy right? Well that's me. Why are you with Andie?" She says

"I don't know" I say honestly

"Do you love her?" She asks

"No" I say

She then leans closer. "Good, because I can't stand you being with anyone else" She then grabs my face and kisses me.

I kiss her back. She gets up on my lap and deepens the kiss. My hands go through her hair. Her hands are going down to my jeans. Oh...

I brake away. "Jordan no.."

"I want you to be my first... I want you inside of me." She says

Wow... should I take advantage? No. This was Jordan, she was different.

"Jordan... no. Your drunk, and your special to me, as much as I want to rip your clothes off and have you under me screaming my name, I want to do it when your sober and can feel ever bit of pleasure I give you" I say looking into her big brown eyes.

She smiles and kisses me. "Your so nice. Thank you Damon. I love you" She says and lies in my bed.

I stroke her face and smile. "Your welcome little weirdo"

I kiss her forehead and walk back out to the party, I needed to see where Andie was, I needed to let off my steam, before I do it to Jordan.

* * *

**JORDAN POV**

I groggily wake up, but as I do, everything goes black and Damon's room fades away.

* * *

I wake up and I'm on a roof of some sort. I feel weird, I think I'm tipsy now.

"What the hell?" I say

"Jordan?" A frantic voice says

"Andie?" I say

"Jordan.. it's Stefan! He's done this!" Andie says

"What? Stefan would nev-"

_"Andie? Andie where are you?" _Damon's voice.

"Damon!" Andie screams.

I groan. I then hear voices but not much... god, what's going on?

* * *

**DAMON POV**

"Andie? Where are you" I yell

I then feel a presence behind me. "Stefan" I say

"Hello brother" He says

"You don't write, you don't call." I smirk

"I need you to stop following me, it's causing problems" Stefan says

"With Klaus? You care what he thinks?" I say

"You need to let me go" He says

"Saw your latest artwork in Tennessee. Walking a fine line there my friend. Keep that up and there will be no saving you."

"See the thing is, I don't need any saving. I just want you to let me go" He says

"Nah, got a birthday girl at home who is not going to let that happen" I say

He nods, "You know, maybe I haven't made my point. Andie?"

"Andie?" I see her on the roof. "Not cool brother!" I say to Stefan.

"That's not the best of it, Jordan?" Stefan says

My stomach drops. I see Jordan groaning and looking out of it. She was high and drunk still.

"Damooooooooooon, is this your room? Is Andie here? I don't want a threesome!" She slurrs

"Hold on Jordan!" I yell

"Damon! Help me please!" Andie crys

"it's a bit cool right, you can only save one brother? So who's it going to be?" Stefan says and he pulls a lever. Jordan and Andie start falling to the ground.

Andie or Jordan.

I catch Jordan, and hear a loud thump. I look at Andie. She's dead.

Jordan looks into my eyes. "Damon? What's going on?" She says

Stefan laughs. "Let me go Damon. Or else maybe Jordan isn't going to be he only one dead" Stefan warned.

And in a flash he was gone.

* * *

**JORDAN POV**

I walk up. I look at the clock, 12.00 PM. I can still hear music downstairs. I feel like crap though, it's still my birthday! I get up and walk to the door. Just then a pair of hands go around my waist.

Damon.

"Damon?' I ask

"Your not leaving this room." He says stern.

"It's my birthday I can do what I want!" I say

"Jordan, this isn't a time to piss me off. Can you not remember what just happened 2 hours ago?" He asks

I think. really hhard... Oh my god. Stefan kidnapped Andie and I, Damon had to save one of us, he saved me...

"Da-Damon.."

"It's fine Jordan, it wasn't your fault." He says

"Why didn't you save her?' I ask him

He looks at me and olds my wrist. "You know why... it's always going to be you Jordan."

I have nothing to say and then I see it, hanging behind the wall. I walk to the wall. I then see it. I clipboard of all the locations that I have found out.

"What is this?" I ask

"Jordan, lets not do this right now" He says

"But- you made me feel like an idiot for having hope" I say

"You were an idiot, we both were. Stefan's flipped the switch Jordan. Might as well go tell Elena that, he's not coming back." Damon says as he takes his jacket off.

"No, we can get him back!" I say feeling a headache come on. "Did-Did you feed me your blood?" I ask

"Had to get you sober some how, it's not the right time for being drunk Jordan." He says

I feel tears coming on. "I'm sorry Damon! Sorry that it's my birthday and I just wanted to have a little fun! I'm sorry that Andie is dead, because of me! I'm sorry you love me so much that she died!I'm sorry that I have so much hope for Stefan to come back because I can't stand not having you here anymore! I'm sorry Damon. Sorry for caring enough" I cry

He looks at me. "No Jordan, you just need to get the picture. I didn't care about Andie, you just need to stop looking for Stefan, you and Elena. He's not coming back, not in your lifetime" He walks out of the room.

I touch my necklace and cry.

I then walk downstairs feeling more upset then ever. I see Elena sleeping on the couch. I walk out and walk home.

I cry into the night air and cry more. I then feel a presence following me..

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

I feel horrible. I can't stop though, I can't stop feeding. It's becoming more and more easier to let go though, I see her. Jordan. She is crying.

I watch her. I love her, I do. But slowly, that love is fading...

* * *

**JORDAN POV**

I walk inside feeling creeped out. I see Ric packing. "What are you doing?" I ask

"Ahh, I'm not going to stay anymore" He says

"What, why?" I ask feeling the tears on

" I'm not a role model. You know, I drink too much, I say the wrong things, I encourage bad behavior. At school I can pull it together, but in my own life.. The way I miss Jenna, it's just, I'm really not any good to anybody right now. I'm sorry, Jordan. Elena's 18, she's legal. You can do all this alone now. You can do it better without me." He says

I cry more as he walks out of the door. I walk up to my room and see a card that Jeremy gave me. I smile a bit. I then hear my phone ring. Unknown number.

"Hello?" I ask

No answer.

"Hello?" I ask again.

Wait... Stefan.

"Stefan? Is this you? No matter what Stefan don't give up. You'll be okay... I love you Stefan. Hold onto that, and come back home. Everyone loves you" I say

No answer...

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

I cry as I hear her words. I feel nothing for this anymore. I can't feel anything, it's to hard.

* * *

**DAMON POV**

I crash Stefan's room. I burst it into two. I break every picture, and every memory. I cry as I remember his last words.

_'Just let me go!'_

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Done! This took forever! R/R please!_


	47. The Hybrid

THE OTHER GILBERT

**_A/N: _**_Hey everyone! Thank you for reviewing my story! I am going to be updating more now! :) Okay, I'll try and update two more chapters today! :D _

* * *

CHAPTER 47 - THE HYBRID

I walk to the front door of the boarding house. I left my bag here the night before from the party, I don't know if I should go in or not... it might be awkward if Damon is here.

I open the door quietly and walk inside. I hear a TV going on upstairs. Crap, Damon is here... I tip toe through the living room hoping to find my bag. I look behind the couch, nothing. In the kitchen nothing again..

"Looking for this?"

I turn around and Damon is standing there with a drink in one hand and my bag in the next. I get a fright.

"Uh, yeah, thanks" I say walking towards him.

"You just can't stay away can you?" He says

"I needed my bag Damon.." I say

"Right" He says drinking his drink.

"How have you been? You haven't been answering my calls" I say sitting down.

"Oh I've been great, dealing with a dead girlfriend and all"

I look at him in sympathy. "You know I'm sorry Damon, if we could go back.. I would force myself to be in that position." I say

He laughs. "I wouldn't let you do that"

I smile, "I know you wouldn't, but this was Andie, you liked her"

He shrugs. "I like alot of people, why are you saying this? You didn't even like her?"

"She still didn't deserve to die Damon." I say and then pause. "Stefan called me last night"

He looks up shocked. "What?"

"He called me, he didn't say anything, but I knew it was him." I say. "The call was traced back to Tennesse."

"Where's he's binge drinking on country folk, we went through this Jordan. He's gone." He says pouring himself a drink.

I stand up. "If he was gone, then why would he call?" I say and walk out of the house.

I walk out and stop in the middle of the road and touch my head. Everything was wrong, Stefan and Elena broke up, Damon is in ant-depression, Bonnie and Caroline are messed up and me? Well, I'm the sane one in this big dysfunctional family.

I go to RIc's to talk to him about stuff. I need to talk to the RIc Mister.

I knock on the door.

"Go away Damon!" I hear.

I laugh, "Ric it's Jordan!"

He opens the door, he's wearing track pants and a low tee. His hair is all messy and he smells.

"Bro, you need to take a shower" I say

"Oh, uh, sorry Jordan. What are you doing here?" He asks

I walk in uninvited. "You thought I was Beth right? That's why you didn't invite me in" I smirk

"Well now I know you aint her" He smiles and sprays some linx on.

I put my hands on my hips. "So, I think me and you are the only normal people in this world. So, we should team up on a mission." I smirk

"Jordan, what are you planning?" Ric asks

"Well, I was thinking, you could tell me what you know about Stefan in Tennessee?" I say sitting on the couch.

"Did you miss the part where I ditched all of this?" Ric says pouring a drink.

I sigh. "Come on Ric! wake up man, stop drinking! I know you know some stuff" I say

"Ask Damon" He says drinking

I take the drink off him. "I'm not usually the one to take drinks off people, but Damon's kinda depressed right now and he's totally not in the mood."

"Yeah, for a good reason, his girlfriend just got killed by his brother, it's not safe for you Jordan. Stefan is off the rails. What would Elena think?" Ric says

I put my hands on my forehead, "Elena thinks Stefan is a lost cause! Stefan is still holding onto his humanity, he can be saved!

"And why do you have to be the one to save him?" RIc asks

"Because everyone else round here isn't. He would never give up on me or anyone else, so I'm not going to give up on him." I say and look straight into Rick's eyes.

He looks at me and sighs. "They have been tracking werewolf's in Tennessee, he and Klaus. We thought we had him outside of Memphis..."

_10 minutes later_

"Wow, you guys have been keeping this all from me?" I ask

"Yeah, we all wanted to protect you Jordan." RIc says

I smile, "Thanks Ric. But I think I need to go and talk to Tyler."

"I'll come with you." He sys

"I hope your going to shower first" I say laughing

"uh, yeah." Ric says quickly running to the shower.

_20 minutes later_

We walk inside the Grill, I see Tyler.

"Hey Ty!" I yell

He see's me and smiles. "What's up Gilbert"

"Quick question, but, where do werewolf's go so they can.. uh, turn?" I ask

He looks at me and smiles. "A lot of us like to keep to ourselves for the full moon, chain ourselves up. But there are some werewolves that like to gather in places were they don't have to do that, where they can enjoy it."

"Anywhere in Tennessee?' I ask

"Yeah, give me your phone, I'll map it out for you" Tyler says

"So... you and Caroline huh?' I smirk

He looks at me in shock. "How did you know?"

"I can tell. Kidding, Caroline took a picture of you sleeping and sent it to me." I laugh

He slaps his forehead. "God... have you seen her today?"

I shake my head, "Nope."

"Oh, okay, here" He says passing me my phone.

I look at my phone and theres the map. And then theres a picture of Tyler sleeping a my screensaver!

"Haha! Tyler, c'mon!" I laugh

"See you later Gilbert" He says laughing

Ric then comes up to me. "Find anything?"

I smirk to him. "Feel like going on a mission in the smoky mountains?" I wink

"You wanna hunt down a pack of werewolf's on a full moon?" He asks

I shrug. "I've done worst. We will be out of there by night. If you don't come with me, I'll go by myself Ric. But it will be way cooler if we could do a Jordan and Alaric Mission!" I smirk

He looks at me and curses under his breath. "Fine."

I smile. "Yay! The adventures of Ric and Jordan, volume one!"

He look at me. "Your a little weirdo aren't you?"

I hop into the car. "You know, they should write a TV show on Ric and Jordan's missions. We can even have special guests!" I laugh

"Right, like who?" He smiles

"Hmm well, we defintley are not having Steklaus! He laughs. "Elena is boring, totally would make the watchers go to sleep. Jeremy is funny so he can come in, Bonnie and Care can totally be in as well!" I laugh

"What about Damon?" He asks

I shrug. "Sure, we could pretend to throw him off a cliff." I smirk

He laughs as we pull up in the mountains. We start hiking.

I start puffing. "How long-left"

Ric looks down at me. "Your kidding right?"

"Look RIc, I got an F in P.E okay? Don't judge me" I say breathing

"In a couple of hours the full moons going to rise just above that Ridge, if Tylers right, thats where the pack will be" Ric says pointing

"Wow, that's awesome" I say sculling my water. "Hey, you were a boy scout right?" I laugh taking a picture out from my pocket that I stole from RIc's apartment.

He looks at it then me and laughs. "Slash vampire hunter, slash alcoholic."

I laugh. "You can do anything. That's why we would be great in a TV show together! The Ric and Jordan diaries." I smirk

He pulls out some weapons. "Woah, that's pretty reckless" I say

"We aren't exactly bird watching." He pulls out a grenade. "Here, put this in your bag."

I take it and put it in my bag. "Vervain grenade?" I ask

"Wolfsbane." He says

"Right, well since we're exchanging gifts, here." I say taking a ring off my finger. "It was your's once." I hand it to him.

"That's John Gilbert's ring." He says

"Go ahead Ric, take it. It will protect you from the Supernatural dangers we're about to experience" I smirk

"It's your's" He says

I roll my eyes. "I'm a doppelganger? Duh, it won't work on me?" I laugh

"What about the future generations of young, stubborn Jordan's?" He smirks

"Yeah well, the way I'm going, I won't have kids until I'm like 30. So take the ring." I say

He take's the ring and I smile. I then look out to the water. "Elena's the one who is going to have kids, not me."

"Why?" He asks

"Because I'm a lost cause" I smirk and then I feel myself getting chucked into the air. I then splash into the water, I jump up, the waters freezing!

I look up at the hill. I see Damon. What the fu-

"Damon!? What the hell?" I say

He turns his head to Ric. "Thanks for the tip, brother"

I glare at Ric. "So this was you! You sold me out! You do know I was just joking about Damon being in our TV show right?"

"You think I'm going to take you out on a full moon on a mountain with crazy werewolf's? Are you insane?"

I roll my eyes. "Well we were going to be out of here by dark" I say

"With your stamina and fitness, we wouldn't even be there by dark." Ric says

I gasp. "How dare you Ric call me unfit!"

Damon smirks. "Get out of the water Jordan."

I cross my arms. "No, if I get out of the water your going to make me go home. And I'm not that stupid"

"You are stupid!"

"Right now, your both acting stupid." Ric says

"You stay out of this Ric!" I say to him. "You gave up on him Damon!" I say

"I didn't give up on him Jordan. I faced reality. Now get out of the water." He says

"No." I say

He then walks down into the water. "what's your big plan Jordan? Walk into a campsite full of werewolf's and roast a marshmallow and wait for Stefan to walk by huh?"

I laugh. "my plan is to find him Damon! Make him come home? This is the closest we've been to him since he left!"

"Klaus thinks you died when he left, that makes you safe. This," He points to the water. "This is not safe"

"I don't care, I'm not leaving"

"It's a full moon tonight Jordan. What did you tell Elena huh?" Damon asks

"I didn't tell her anything Damon, she's trying to move on with her life. But that's not going to work, she's given up on him as well Damon! Please, we'll find him before the full moon!"

He glares at me. "Fine. But we are out of here as soon as the moon comes up."

"I promise" I smirk

"Unless you want to relive that whole deathbed kissy thing" He smirks

"I said I promise!"

Damon smiles and takes my hand, we walk out of the water. I poke my tounge out a Ric and snigger.

We start walking and I get tired again. "God I need to get fit."

"You okay?" Damon asks

"I'm fine-no" I say puffing

"You know, I could help you" He says

"With my luck, you'd probably drop me." I laugh

He laughs too.

"What are we? 12?" Ric says

I glare at him. "Yes Ric, we're 12." I say rolling my eyes.

"You know, this is really bonding time right?" Damon laughs

I stop. "okay, you can carry me."

"What?" He smirks

"I can't do this, please, carry me?" I say

He nods and I jump on his back. "This is photo time" I smile. I get out my phone and put it on camera.

I then put my phone in front of Damon's face. "Pose!" I smile

i stick my tongue out and I pose while Damon looks up at me and smirks.

"How cute" I say looking at the photo.

I then hear twigs snapping. "Uh" Damon puts me down. And then this guy omes out and starts fighting Damon!

I pull out the grenade and chuck it onto the guys face. He coughs and faints.

"Let me guess. Hybrid" I say

"You got it" Damon smirks

They tie him up to a tree.

"You know, that's not going to keep him there" I say

I spray the rope with vervain. "Here, RIc take these"

Damon puts his hands out and grabs it but he pulls his hands away when he touches the vervain.

"Ow!" He says

"I said Ric?" I say innocently

Ric takes the rest of the rope and ties it around him. "All right, that's the last of the vervain. We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon."

"If we can get him to talk we dont have too" I say

The man starts waking up and screaming. "Is he turning?" I ask

"It's impossible, it's still daylight" Ric says

"Tell him that." Damon says

I squint at the guy that was turning. Damon then put his hands on his shoulders.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolfs until the moon!"I say

"These ropes aren't gonna hold him!" Ric says

"Damon! we have to get out of here! Like noe! You were right, and I was wrong!" I scream and we start running.

I think to myself, I really need to start getting fit. I trip and fall down. "Ahh, my knee" I wince.

Damon looks at me. "Don't move"

I look up and a werewolf was in front of me growling. "Oh my god" I whisper

"Here doggie, doggie" Damon says and run with his vamp speed. The wolf runs after him.

"Come on! Let's keep moving!" Alaric says and pulls me up.

"what about Damon?" I ask

"He can handle himself, now move!" Ric says and we start running again.

I stop again. "We can't leave him Ric! If he gets bit, he's dead"

"I know, I'm the one who got him out here, so lets go!" He yells

I run with him until we get to the car.

"We need to go and see if Damon is okay" I say

"Let the vampires fight the hybrid zombie mountain man. I'll take care of keeping the humans safe." Ric says

"I thought you were checked out for taking care of people?" I smirk

"Don't. There's no need to be a lesson here." He says

"Your better at it then you think, you know?" I smile

"Oh boy, are you a sucker for a lost cause or what?" Ric laughs

"Ric, your not a lost cause, your just. alone, and so is Jeremy and elena, and me. Our family is gone, we don't have anyone else, I'm sorry, but you kinda don't have anyone either, so we're kinda good for each other" I smile

He looks down and smiles. "I'm keeping the ring then."

I then see Damon and get out of the car. "Damon! You okay!" I yell

"Fine, I'm okay. Get back into the car please." He says pushing me to the car.

I stop him and hug him. "Let me just thank you for being alive." I smile

He softens up and hugs back. "I'll give you 10 seconds, 10,9, hey Ric did you see where I parked my car." He asks while pushing me into the car.

"Damon! Stop!" I laugh. "Your being a cave man"

I thought I saw something out from my window. But then... it's gone.

We go home and I walk inside with Ric. "I'm so happy that your here" I smile

"Yeah, I have to admit, it's good to be back" He smiles

I smile and walk inside. "Tel me everything!" Elena screams.

I tell her everythin and she hugs me and tells me that she's glad I'm okay. I walk into my room and get startled. "Seriously?" I say

Damon was in my room.

"I was wrong" He says

I look at him. "Are you drunk?" I ask

"No" He smirks

"You saw him out there?" I ask

"He's not okay Jordan, He's an insufferable martyr that needs his ass kicked... But he can be saved. " Damon smiles

I smile back. So, what changed your mind?"

"I changed my mind because even in his darkest place, my brother still can't let me die. So I figure I owe him the same in return. I'll help you bring him back." He says

I smile and hug him. "Thank you"

My arms are still wrapped around his neck.

"But before I do, I need you to answer one question. What made you change your mind?" He asks

I tilt my head, "What do you mean?"

"You were so hell bent on staying on that mountain, then you just gave up. So what changed your mind?"

I removed my hands from his neck. "We were under attack Damon! We could've' died!" I say

"We had a bag full of weapons, a vampire hunter and a vampire, we could've kept going. So what changed your mind?" He asks

I sit on my bed. "it was to dangerous."

"It was to dangerous to go out there to begin with, so what was it?' He asks walking towards me.

"Why are you being like this?" I ask looking up

He leans towards me. "What changed your mind Jordan?"

I look away. "I care about you okay! I didn't want to see you get hurt"

He smiles. "Thank you"

He walks to the door.

"Why does it matter Damon? Yes I care about you, you know that, why do you have to hear me say it?' I ask

He turns towards me and walks up and pushed me onto the bed on my back and leans on top of me.

"Because when I drag my brother from the edge and deliver him back to you all, I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone."

I quiver at his touch. I look down at his lips and gulp. He looks at me and smirks. "Goodnight Jordan." He says and pecks my lips.

He walks out and see's Ric. "Night Ric." He smirks and leaves.

I touch my lips and I look at Ric.

"Know what your doing there?" He asks

I shake my head, "No I dont know. I have no idea actually"

* * *

_**A/N: **__LIKE? Had abit of Jordamon at the end ;) So, I was thinking about elena. What should I do with her? R/R please!_


	48. The End Of An Affair

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Thank you to all the reviews! 203 reviews! yeah! Get it to 300 by Season 4 would be awesome :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 48 - THE END OF THE AFFAIR

I shuffle uncomfortably to the next side of my bed, I lay on a hard surface. I slowly look up. Oh god, it was Damon!

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" He smirks

My eyes are wide, "What the hell! Get out!" I say covering myself up with my blanket.

"You know you were dreaming about me, explains the drool" He smirks.

"Your disgusting." I whisper

"I know" He whispers back smirking

I roll my eyes and look at my alarm. It's 6.00 am. "Your kidding me right? I don't usually get up till like, 4 in the afternoon. And you have nothing better to do at 6.00 am?" I ask

He smirks. "Well, I just love watching you sleep and all. Kidding. Do you not want to help me rescue Stefan?" He asks walking over to my draws.

I sit up alarmed. "What! where is he?" I ask

"Windy City" He smirks at me.

"He's in Chicago!? Are you serious?" I say

He nods. "Start packing"

I have a big grin on my face. I jump on my bed and sing. "Were going to get Stef-Ano back! Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I laugh

Damon shakes his head and laughs at me and then pulls my legs when I'm jumping, I fall over back on the bed. I look at my phone.

"Am I your screensaver?"He asks

It's the picture of Damon and I when we were walking up the mountain. "Yeah, it's cute right?" I laugh

He shakes his head and then goes over to my draws. "Oooh, put these in the yes pile" He smirks pulling out my black lacy thong.

I quickly grab it off him.

"You know, for someone who is not having sex, you sure have alot of sexy underwear" He says smirking

"It's not mine" I say

"Oh it's not your's? Really, then why is it in your draw?"

"Elena probably just got the washing mixed up... " I shrug

"Right, that is sure the reason" He smirks again.

I glare at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a shower in peace." I say

"Can I join?" He laughs

"If you want" I wink. I was joking, but his face said it all.

"wh-What" He stutters.

"Kidding Damon. Would you seriously think I would?" I laugh and get into the shower.

I am wearing black jeans with my black converses. I also wear my black singlet that has Jack Daniels Bourbon, and my black leather jacket. I straighten my hair and have light make up on.

I grab my phone and walk out. I walk into the living room and see Matt and Elena talking, Elena is smiling and so is Matt. I burrow my eyebrows.

"Hey Elena. I'm going out. I'll see you later?" I say confused.

She smiles at Matt and looks up at me. "Yeah, see you" She says

I roll my eyes. She gives up on Stefan and is now with Matt again. Seriously?

I walk to Damon's car and get in. I do my seat belt and relax. Damon is staring at me.

"What?" I ask

"I like that shirt. You look hot in black." He smirks

I roll my eyes once again. "Right."

"I saw Matt in the living room with Elena" He says

"I know. It's weird right?" I say

"Hmm, she's moved on quick"

"Yeah, well, she gives up easily. I don't." I say. "Can we not even talk about her and Matt. We need to focus on Stefan." I say smiling at Damon.

"I sure hope we find him, 'cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was that crappy old necklace." He sys turning a corner.

I touch my necklace. "It's an antique, like you" I smirk

He laughs. "Funny" He then gets a book from the back. "I's Stefan's diary. Paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago."

"Oooh, diary's. But... I don't want to read it, it'll invade is privacy" I say

"You need to be prepared for what your about to see" He says

"Look, I know Stefan and Klaus are BFF'S now, but I'll be fine" I smile

"If you insist." He then opens a page. "Ooh here's one. I've blacked out days. I wake up in strangers' blood, in places I don't recognize with women I don't remember."

I look at him and chuckle.

"I'm shocked! Stefan's not a virgin!" He smirks

I grab the diary and laugh. "Eyes on the road"

I open it and turn to a page and read.

_2 HOURS LATER_

"We're here" Damon says

I look up and we are in Chicago at an apartment. We walk in.

"Stefan was a vampire and he chose to live in here? It reminds me of the TV show, Friends" I smirk to myself.

"Yeah, never seen the show." Damon says

"Because your antique" I say

He laughs and we walk in.

"Looks like he hasn't been here in a long time" I say

"Tour is not over yet" Damon says walking to a cupboard.

I see alcohol.

"Stefan put his alcohol in a cupboard. He's a monster" I say sarcastically

"That's not all." He smirks and I look closer and there is a huge list of names.

"These are all his victims?" I ask

"Uh huh" He says

"Woah... freaky, what were you doing in the 1920's? Let me guess, introducing mini skirts and push up bra's" I smirk

"I was around, Chicago's a big city, Stefan was a cocky ripper dick, but I could still ignore him and indulge in a few daisy girls of my own" He smirks and leans closer.

He then turns around, "Where are you going?" I ask

"His old stomping ground." He says

"Wait, take me with you!" I plead

"You should be an actress, no, I'll go save Stefan and you stay here" He smirks

I glare at him and then sit down on the bed and read Stefan's diary. I get a drink out as well and sip. I then hear a few voices. I feel startled, I run into the cupboard and hide.

I hear them. Klaus and Stefan.

Stefan opens the door. I see him and smile with hope. He lok at me in sorrow. "Look what i found" He says.

I look at him with anger.

"Whiskey 1918" Stefan says pulling it out.

"My favourite, lets go find someone to pair it with" Klaus says

I hear them leave and I let out a breathe of relief. I have a vervain dart in my hand when I hear someone come in. It's Damon.

"Oh thank god, Klaus and Stefan" I say

"I know." He chucks me a bag. "Make yourself presentable. I know where Stefan's going to be tonight" He says

"I just told you that Klaus almost found me and your worried about what I'm going to wear" I say confused.

"Yeah, I realised what a bad idea it was leaving you alone. I processed it and then moved on." He says. "You okay?" He asks

I nod and open the bag. Inside is a black mini dress with black stilettos. "Your kidding right?" I ask

Nope, get dressed. Your all road trippy and gross" He smirks

I smile and get changed.

_10 minutes later_

"You look great" Damon smiles

I blush. "Thank you"

"Well it is true" He smirks. "Let's go"

We arrive at a bar called 'Gloria's'. I walk inside and see Klaus and Stefan up at the bar. I act normal. I walk over to a dim lit booth. I see Stefan turning around and walking to the back, Damon walks up to the bar. Now it was my time to shine!

I walk outside the bar and I don't see Stefan.

I feel confused and then I feel a big force of wind and he is in front of me.

"Woah." I say

He looks at me with a stern look.

"What are you doing here" He says

I shrug. "Coming to get you obviously" I say

He shakes his head. "Damon own't be able to keep Klaus for long"

I squint. "Well hurry up and come home then!" I say

I hug him and I feel his muscles tense, he grabs me and pushes me back. "How much clearer can I make it, I don't want to come home!" He sneers

I stand back up, back arched and all. "I know you do Stefan! Why did you call me then?" I ask

"Well I was going to say goodbye" He says

He was lying.

"Right, Stefan please, we all need you!" I say

He laughs. "You all need me? Elena seems to have moved on"

I roll my eyes. "Elena doesn't know what she's missing Stef! Please!" I cry

"It's never going to be the same Jordan" Stefan says

"I know that!" I say

"I don't think you do. I've killed innocent people Jordan." He argues

"I do know that Stefan! But you had to! You did not have a choice" I say. "I'm not going to give up on you" I say crossing my arms.

"Yes you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. At the start I was doing this for you because I loved you! But it's done now. I don't want to see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." He says with cold eyes.

I step back feeling hurt. I nod. "Fine Stefan. Okay." I say and walk away.

I go back to Damon's car and get in. I cry and cry. I wipe my tears and touch my necklace. I was angry. I was so angry that I wanted to punch that guy in the face.

I hear Damon entering the car.

"Well that was a drag." He says, he then looks at me. "You okay?"

I lean my head on the seat and I speak up with a cold voice. "I'm fine, just drive."

* * *

_**A/N: **__R/R_


	49. Disturbing Behavior

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! By the way, if you don't like the story, there is an option to not read it? Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, you all are amazing and great and, I'm going to give you a early chapter! :) Love you all xxxx_

* * *

CHAPTER 49 - DISTURBING BEHAVIOR

I walk around the kitchen to get the door. Strange, who would knock? People just walk in now a days. I open the door with my pepsi can in my hand.

Matt.

What

The

Fuc-

"Jordan! Hey, is Elena home?" He asks smiling. He's holding a bunch of flowers, I glare at them disgusting.

"Sure, come in. She's in the kitchen. By the way, she doesn't like roses, she's more of a daisy type of girl." I say walking into the kitchen.

Elena looks up from making chilli for the Founders Event. "Matt! Hey!" She smiles.

I roll my eyes and sit on the stool and watch them. I can't believe Elena has moved on so quick, god she was a bitch to Stefan.

"Hey.. uh, I brought you these" He smiles and passes Elena the flowers.

Elena smiles. "Thank you, I'll just find a vase"

I glare. "Yeah, and I'll just find a toilet to vomit in."

Elena shoots a glare to me. "Jordan, funny joke."

I shrug. "I'm full of them today."

Elena then looks at Matt. "Your going to the party right?"

He nods smiling. "Sure am. Though I have no date." He smirks.

I chew on a piece of jerky and stare in the distance.

Elena smirks. "Well, I could probably help with that, I have no date either"

I shoot up. That son of a bitch. "Well, it'll be my pleasure if you could be my lady." Matt smiles at Elena. "Uh, do you want to go to the Grill for a cup of coffee?"

Elena smiles. "Yes! I'd love too!" She then turns to me. "Can you make the rest of the chilli?" She asks showing her teeth.

I glare and say with a sarcastic voice. "Sure princess Elena, anything for you"

She smiles and shoots upstairs.

I look at Matt who was watching her with fascination.

"You do know this whole thing is not going to last long" I say

"What are you talking about Jordan?" He laughs.

"I thought you were cool... now, I'm not so sure." I say moving over to the kitchen.

Elena runs back down. "Ready!" She yells. Matt goes over to the door. "See you at the party Jordan!" She yells and they're gone.

"Bitch" I mutter.

"Heard that"

I turn around and there is Damon leaning on the counter, with crossed arms smirking.

I clutch my chest. "You gave me a heart attack... how did you-" I say. "The window" I realised.

"You should lock them" He smirks

I roll my eyes. "So you heard Elena and Matt then?"

"Hmm, can't believe it." He says

"I know. She wants nothing to do with this Stefan business anymore, or vampires, but when Stefan returns she'll be running back." I say shrugging

"So you still think stefan's coming home" He asks

I turn to him, and then I realise how close we were. "I have no idea Damon." I whisper

He smirks and looks down to the counter. "Why is there chilli?" He asks

I look at the chilli. "It's for the potluck thing" I smile

He smirks. "Why would you want to bring chilli? Everybody brings chilli"

I then hear the door slam and I see Ric enter the kitchen. "Sup Ric Mister" I smirk

He nods. "Jordan, Damon. Just saw Elena and Matt drive past.."

I roll my eyes. "Pathetic right?"

Ric shrugs and smiles. "What time do you want to go to the Lockwood Party?" I ask him.

He sighs and sits down on a stool. "Ah Founder's Party's... not really my thing" He says

Damon then turns to me. "You do know there are going to be nine other people with chilli right?"

I shoot a glare to him. "You're seriously still going on about that? It's an old family recipe!" I laugh

He smiles. "I knew your old family, they made sucky chilli"

I smile and open my mouth, "You know your a dick" I laugh

He smirks and crosses his arms. "In my nature" He smiles and I laugh.

Ric furrows his brows and looks at us.

"You okay Ric Mister?" I ask

He glares at Damon. "Why are you here, exactly?"

I laugh and roll over on the floor and then I stand back up. I wipe my eye from a tear.

"How was that funny?" RIc asks

"Oh Ric you bring tears to my eyes my good man, he thinks I'm going to break, but I'm algood in the hood you know? I'm going to pretend like I wasn't looking for a person the entire summer, nope, that's not me anymore! I'm the girl that makes sucky chilli and makes her bitchy founder friend's eat it" I smirk

Damon smirks at me and then to Ric. "She's in denial"

I glare at him and then smile. "If I was in denial then you would know"

His eyes gape. "Really.. then why are you wearing the necklace he gave you? And Elena too! Why is she still wearing it?" Damon asks

I sigh. "Well, I'm wearing it for remembering the good slash cool Stefan, and Elena, she doesn't want to let Stefan go. If you ask me, she's the one in denial.. not me" I smile

Ric then says, "I have to agree with you on that one, she was happy with Matt, but her and Stefan's love was.. epic"

I look at Ric and laugh. "Don't ever say 'epic' again"

Damon laughs.

Ric looks confused. "Do I not sound hip?"

* * *

I hear the doorbell and I run to answer it. Elena was back now, thank god. I open the door to see Caroline smiling, and holding a plate.

"I come bearing gifts!" She squeals

"Gifts you say?" I smirk holding the plate.

"Please don't say it's chilli" Elena says coming towards the door.

Bonnie then runs through the door hugging me.

"Bonnie!" I yell excitedly

She hugs Elena and I. "I go away for the summer and I come back and everything has gone to hell for the both of you" She says sympathetically.

I look at Caroline and I realise what she's thinking. Elena is not going through hell, she's just moved on.

"Bonnie?" I hear Jeremy yell, he runs down the stairs.

"You know it bro, Bon, Bon's back!" I smirk as they hug.

I look away not wanting to see my brother kissing my best friend.

Jeremy looks happy, then he looks over Bonnie's shoulder and his face was emotionless. Weird guy.

* * *

I go and sit on the chair. Caroline rung me yesterday telling me about her dad kidnapping her and torturing her. I never liked Bill. He always creeped me out.

"God, what a dick, no offense" I say to Caroline.

"No offense! You're right! I just hope he's gone." Caroline says

I smile and rub her shoulder, then I help Elena put the casserole in a dish.

Bonnie laughs at me. "You made this?" She asks looking surprised.

I glare. "Bonnie, I'm actually a really good cook.. nobody see's it, that's all" I smirk

He smiles. "Right, where did you learn?"

I shrug. "Damon's been helping me."

Bonnie looks confused. "Damon's helping you cook now"

I look at her and lean on the counter. "Yeah, he's an ass, but a great cook." I smirk and then I see Elena's face. Her eyes are on her necklace and she looks hurt.

"Ow!" She yells

"You okay?" I ask

"It's my necklace" She cries

She pulls it up and I see a burn mark on her neck. "Woah" I whisper. "It burnt you?" I say

"I know" Elena says taking it off.

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't be wearing it" Caroline says. I know what she's talking about, Matt.

I look at Caroline. "Care!" I say.

Elena looks at Caroline with a cold glare.

"What? I'm just saying if your going to be going to lunch without Stefan..." Caroline continues

"Let me see it" Bonnie says rolling her eyes.

Damn it, I wanted to see a good girl fight.

Bonnie touches the necklace but drops it. She looks at Elena and I in worry.

"What the hell" I say

Elena puts the necklace down. "I'm going to put a bit of vervain in my bracelet, I can't wear that!" She says running upstairs.

I look at Caroline and Bonnie who both look shocked. I smirk. "You both look shocked! Get it, because the necklace shocked Elena and your emotions-" I laugh. No one was laughing. "I'm going to go get ready" I say sulking up to the bedroom.

I wear a red dress with flower patterns, it goes to mid thigh. I also wear my black heels and put my hair down and straighten it. I then put my fringe to the side. I do my make up and wa la! Perfect.

I go downstairs and see Elena arguing with Bonnie. "I don't want anything to do with that stuff anymore Bonnie! I told you all this, Stefan is gone and he's not coming back. So we need to move on." Elena then looks at me. "Finally.. you ready?"

I nod and we walk to the car.

She was totally in denial.

* * *

"Where's Elena?" Caroline asks.

We were sitting on the bench at the Lockwood Estate.

"Oh you know, flirting with Matt, dancing with Matt, laughing with Matt.." I say rolling my eyes. I then see the hurt look on Caroline's face. "I'm so sorry Care, I didn't realise.-"

"No, it's fine. Matt and I are not together anymore, it shouldn't affect me." She smiles

I smile back just as Bonnie walks over.

She gives me the necklace.

"It's going to take awhile, so tell me if anyone's coming okay?" Bonnie says

I nod.

Caroline then looks to me. "What's the deal with you and Damon?"

I shrug. "Nothing, honestly. We've both been trying to find Stefan." I say

"Right, what about Stefan? You tol me about the whole 'loving you' thing" She says

I shake my head. "I honestly don't know Caroline, but, all I do know is that we need to stay focused okay" I smile

Truly, I just wanted off the subject.

I then look up and the necklace is levitating. "Woah, that's so cool!" I say

"It has it's own magic" Bonnie smiles

I smile back.

"We have to tell Elena" Caroline explains

"I know.. but you know her at the moment, she wants nothing to do with this stuff" I shrug

"She's in denial." Caroline sighs

"I know, try living with her" I whisper

We walk into the Lockwood mansion and I see Damon smirking and walking towards me. "So, just to tell you, you look amazing"

I smile and roll my eyes. "Thanks Damon."

"And your chilli isn't as bad as I though" He smiles

I grin. "Told ya! I'm totally a good cook"

"Only because I helped you" He smirks back and walks away.

Weird guy.

Caroline then walks up to me. "Did Stefan ever tell you where he got the necklace?"

I shake my head. "Nope all he is said was, 'This is for Elena'"

Ric then walks up. "Please tell me it's time to go" He moans

I laugh and pat his back. "All in good time Ric, all in good time."

Caroline then hitches her breath, I look to her. "What's wrong?"

"Damon and my dad" She says and then starts to run.

I run with her. "Wait what! Your dads here?" I ask

I stop and see Damon breaking Ric's neck in the distance where I just left him.

"Caroline! Damon! What the hell is going on?" I yell

I walk into a room to see Caroline and Damon fighting.

"What the hell!" I yell

Caroline then whisks away with Bill.

"Damon, you need to stop this! You can't do it anymore, not in this town!" I yell at him. "And what was with you breaking RIc's neck? Not good bro!"

He shrugs. "Nothing I haven't done before, why is it so important for everyone to keep me in check?" He asks

"What? Nobody is Damon! We all just don't like you doing bad things to good people! Your better than that!" I argue

"I'm a monster Jordan, sorry to disappoint you. lat time I checked, I was a vampire!" He yells

I walk up to him and yell in his face. "Yeah? You don't have to act like one!"

"I am not Stefan. Stop trying to turn me into him." He says and then walks out.

I sigh and put my hand to my forehead. I then stomp out to the party. I see Matt and Elena dancing. Elena had her head on Matt's chest. I shake my head at them and walk outside to get some air.

Caroline comes out.

"How's your dad?" I ask

"He's fine, he doesn't like that I fed him blood, but he'll get over it" Caroline shrugs.

I nod. "Good."

"What about Damon?" She asks sitting beside me.

I shrug. "You were right, well, you and Damon were right. I was trying to turn him into Stefan and... I shouldn't of done that? I'm such a pathetic person" I say burying my head into my hands.

Caroline laughs and pats my back. "Your not pathetic! It's just... Damon's gotten under your skin."

I look at her. "We're friends... well, acquaintances now."

"Your attracted to him Jordan! Just admit it! You always were a sucker for bad boys" Caroline says

I shake my head. "No. No way, I'm not. All of the things he has done, he's not a good person Care, and I don't want to be with someone who can't even handle themselves."

Caroline shakes her head. "Jordan, when you told me what Stefan said to you... I felt bad for him.. it looks like he only went out with Elena, to get close to you. Stefan gave up his life for his brother, and you."

"I know Caroline! I know, that's why I could never go there with Damon, it would hurt Stefan way too much. And i can't handle another person being hurt because of me." I say. "I mean, what does that say about me Care?"

"It says your human Jordan" Caroline smiles

I smile back, I then look over to where Caroline's dad is. "Do you want me too..?"

Care shakes her head. "I got it."

I nod as Caroline gets up and walks away. I sigh and lean my head back onto the wall. I get up and walk out, I walk to the cemetery and to my parents grave. I sit down and close my eyes.

My life has really changed.

* * *

_**A/N: **__This chapter had alot of Elena in it! Sorry :L R/R please xxxxx_


	50. The Reckoning

THE OTHER GILBERT

_**A/N: **__You know! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all the reviews. They make me update faster! :) x_

* * *

**DAMON POV: **

"Let's just say that me and Mystic Fall's are on a break" I say driving the car.

"You and Mystic Fall's or you and Jordan?" Beth smirks

"Let's just say that Jordan and I are having a little difference in opinions." I say

She then touches my face, it feels strange. She looks like Jordan, but i could only imagine this how Jordan would be with her humanity off.

"Oh, and Jordan wants you to be the hero.. and you don't want to behave" She cooes into my ear.

I smirk and shake my head. "Something like that"

"Her loss" She says and kisses up my neck.

I push her away, "Truth is, you just don't do it for me anymore" I shrug.

* * *

**JORDAN POV:**

Klaus found me. Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit. I'm dead... I'm more than dead... I'm hybrid Original lunch! Where the hell is Elena?

"You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." Klaus says pulling me through the school.

"If your going to kill me, just do it! Be a man! At Least I still have my dignity" I joke.

He smirks. "Your quite the comedian aren't you? Even if you still are on the brink of death... I will kill you, but not now, I have other ways of making you suffer."

I shoot him a glare. "What is with you seriously?"

We walk into the gym and two people are in there. I mentally curse myself.

Klaus compels them.

"You don't have to hurt innocent people Klaus!" I argue

"Oh but I do love" He smirks

"Your seriously creepy, you know that right?" I say and cross my arms.

"I'm creepy? I found you sleeping in a cemetery love." He says

I swallow and look down.

"Why were you there?" He asks

I shrug. "It's none of your business."

Just then the doors fly open and Elena, Bonnie and Matt walk in.

"Oh my god! Did you guys come save me" I say

Klaus sighs. "i was wondering when you'd show up. now it's time." He says to Bonnie.

He then looks at her. "I assume you're the reason Jordan still walks around alive"

"That is right, if you want to blame someone then blame me" She says

"What!? This is between you and me Klaus!" I say

He laughs. "Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Just then a blonde girl pushes in Tyler.

"Who's the chick?" I ask

Klaus smirks. "I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah, work of warning, she can be quite mean"

Rebekah scowls. "Don't be an ass"

I giggle. Oh wait, I was going to die.. I shouldn't be giggling?

"Sorry Ty" I say

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." Klaus smirks at Tyler.

He bites his wrist and shoves it into Tyler's mouth.

"Uh ew! You can get AIDS?" I say

Klaus looks at Bonnie. " I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." He then snaps his neck.

I gasp. What. The. Hell.

Bonnie and Matt leave to find the grimore.

Rebekah then goes up to Elena.

"So this is Katherine's doppelganger? The Original one was prettier" Rebekah smirks.

I snort and look down. Elena looks at me in shock.

"I'm sorry Elena! But-But, she's like the first person to ever criticize you! I have to take this moment in" I laugh

"Even on the brink of death you still make jokes about me!" Elena crys.

Rebekah laughs. "I like her.." She says pointing to me. "Pity she's going to die."

I sigh. "yeah, it sucks."

* * *

"You know, I have been here for like 20 minutes!" I say. I am sitting beside Elena and Dana, we are comforting Dana.

Just then Stefan walks in.

"Stefan!" I yell

Elena looks shocked.

"Come to save them mate?" Klaus smirks

"I came to ask my forgiveness and pledge my loyalty" Stefan exclaims

I roll my eyes. "Really Stefan? We don't live in the 20's anymore"

He ignores me. Righto!

"Well, you broke that pledge once already" Klaus says

They both mean nothing to me anymore... and whatever you ask me to do, I'll do" Stefan says with tears in his eyes.

"What! No,no!" I yell

Klaus smirks. "Fair enough then, let's drink on it! Kill them." Stefan looks at me with sorrow. "Well go on, kill them!" I have tears of my own in my eyes... Damon was right, I did feel for Stefan.

Elena then speaks up. "No Stefan, don't. please, he's lying, he won't hurt us-" Elena gets smacked over by Klaus!

I quickly stand up and go help her. "What the hell is wrong with you!" I cry

Klaus has Stefan by the throat. "I didn't want to do this..." He says

He then starts compelling him.

"You will do exactly as I say, you will not run, you will not hide, you will imply obey" Klaus compels.

"No" I whisper

Klaus smirks. "Now kill them all, ripper."

I shake my head and look at Stefan. He's vamp'd out and he runs and bites Dana and kills her! Oh my god!

He is now feeding on Chad. Damn it! He was going to take me to prom!

"You did this" I sneer at Klaus. Elena was crying.

He smirks and shrugs. I then hear a big whoosh and now Elena is standing at the table with Rebekah at her throat.

"Where is it? Where's my necklace?" Rebekah says

"i dont have it anymore!" Elena chokes.

"Stop! Your hurting her!" I say

"Your lying!" Rebekah says vamping out.

I stand up. "Honestly! She's not! Beth has it! The bitch right?" I say

"Uh Elizabeth, of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" Kaus says. "20 minutes, thats all I'm giving you. If Bonnie has not found the necklace by then, then I want you to feed on Elena and Jordan... you know you want too." Klaus smirks. "heard you had a soft thing for Jordan." He smirks again.

Elena looks at me in confusion.

I shake my head. "No Klaus, don't please."

"No one tries to leave, if they leave, fracture Elena's spine" Klaus smirks.

Rebekah smirks and leaves with Klaus.

"That arsehole!" I yell

* * *

**DAMON POV**

"The Damon I'd known, wouldn't be that stupid!" Elizabeth yelled.

I turn around and look at her. "i wouldn't of done it for you."

* * *

**JORDAN POV:**

I look at Elena crying and talking to Stefan.

I then get an idea in my head!

"Stefan! Caroline's dad resisted compulsion!" I smile

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." He says

I sit back down. "Just trying to help"

"Stefan! When the buzzer goes off, just drink from me. I know you can stop" Elena says

I look at her. "Do you not get it Elena? He can't stop! He's a ripper, he wants to drink us. He can't stop even if he wanted too!" I yell

She shakes her head, "I dont believe that, you can fight it!" She says to Stefan.

"Why? Because I love you? News flash Elena, have you not heard? I love your sister"

My eyes are open now. Shit, Stefan!

Elena sighs. "I know! I've known for a long time actually... that's right Stefan, because you love her" She says pointing to me. "After everything we've been through you owe me this"

"Your right Elena, I owe you everything. But I owe Jordan more, she never gave up on me. But I can't help what I am, I'm a ripper, when that clock goes off I am going to kill you both." Stefan says

"Wow Stefan, that was deep! I know you can resist, you just have to try hard enough!" I say

"You both are going to have to run" Stefan says

"Klaus said if we run.."

"I know! Please, theres no other way" Stefan cries

The buzzer goes off. Shit.

"Stefan! I love you okay! We both do.. don't give up!" I say

"Run, now!" Stefan urged

Elena and I start running through the hall, I open a door and then ka boom. Klaus.

"Shit" I say

* * *

"Now this is fascinating, I've never seen this before, the only thing stronger than your craving, is your love for this one girl... why don't you turn it off?" Klaus smirks

I glare at him. "Do you get some sort of sick fantasy for this?" I say

He smirks. "Only for you"

I shake my head, "Stefan no."

Klaus then compels him. "Turn it off!"

I look at Stefan. His face was sad before, now it's careless. "What did you do" I whisper

"i fixed him... ripper, why don't you taste the doppelganger?" Klaus smirks

I shake my head. "Stef, bud, old pal, don't please!" He comes closer. "no, no ELena help!" I yell. ELena tries but fails.

And then the scream.

* * *

I wake up in a hospital bed.

"Whe-Where am I? Where's Elena?" I ask the doctor.

"She's in the next room hon, your friend Klaus needs you blood..." She then injects me.

And everything goes black.

* * *

I look up groggily to see Damon. "Damon?" I question.

"Hey, relax" He soothes

I fall back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**DAMON POV**

She looks so vulnerable, how could Klaus do this to her!? I have to get Elena as well.

* * *

**JORDAN POV**

I wake up in Damon's room. I shuffle around and I see Damon walk in. "Here, drink, it'll make you forget" He says

I grab the glass and skull it. "Thanks.. wheres Elena?" I ask

"At home, Jeremy is helping her, she got knocked out." Damon says. "You know.. I can help you forget, at least the memories you dont want to keep."

I shake my head. "No way! I dont want that" I say. I sigh and feel tears. "Where were you?' I cry

He looks at me and I see a wash of pain go over his face. He puts his hand on my thigh. "I will never leave you again... I'm so sorry"

"Well isn't this cozy?"

Stefan.

"Why don't you buzz off?' I say

"I live here. Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns. From now on, you're under my protection" Stefan smirks

I glare. "By all means, carry on" He smirks again.

I look at Damon and move away so his hand falls limp.

FML

* * *

_**A/N: **__:)_


	51. Smells Like Teen Spirit

THE OTHER GILBERT

**A/N: Okay, so you all are right. This story is so Mary Sue.. I didn't even realise it until someone reviewed .. I'm so sorry that Jordan is so Mary Sue... and she is Elena 2.0. **

**I had no idea that I was doing that... I have no idea what to do. Should I quit this story? Or should I continue and try to make Jordan not like Elena... please tell. Thanks x And again, I am so sorry Jordan lovers :(**

* * *

I groan as I get shook. I open my eyes wide as I think it is Elena.. it wasn't, it was Ric. "Ric?" I say

"It's time for your's and Elena's hunting lesson" He grins.

I roll my eyes. I get up and get changed into shorts a singlet and put my hair up. I walk downstairs and see Elena reading a book and talking to Jeremy.

"Morning" I say

"Hey Jordan" Jeremy smiles

Elena didn't even look up from her book. She hasn't talked to me in days, with the whole Stefan thing, and Elena knowing that Stefan loves me...

"So, where are we training?" I ask Ric.

"The woods, where no one is in sight" Ric says putting stakes into a bag.

"Are you sure you want to teach us this Ric?" Elena asks

He nods. "Vampires kill Elena, it's better to know how to protect yourself"

* * *

I stand beside the doll that Elena was stabbing.. she looked like she was aiming at me...

"Woah, settle down sis" I laugh

She doesn't answer, but she has a emotionless face.. I take a deep breath and look at Ric, he looks at me and raises his eyebrows.

"So, the pressures of your punch ejects the stake" Ric says to Elena and I.

I nod and take the stake and punch it into the mannequin, but the stake does not come out...

"Thats weird, not strong enough obviously" Elena says

I glare at her... she didn't have to be a bitch about it all.

I look at Ric, "I am strong enough, it's gotta be jammed or something like that.." I say

Ric smiles, "Your not strong enough, Elena is right... you better start putting some meat on your bones"

I sarcastically laugh, "Right, like it's going to be that easy, I'm a 17 year old girl who hates doing fitness"

"Lift some weights, or something" Ric says

I nod. "I'll subscribe to a gym, thanks Ric" I smile

He smiles, and then pulls out a grenade. "You know what this is?"

I laugh. "Uh yeah, t's used on vampires"

"It's a vervain grenade" Elena says glaring

He then pulls the pin and chucks it into Elena's hands. "Then you know what kind of surprise it gives too" He says

"Oh my god" Elena screams and then chucks it into the air and it explodes.

Elena glares at Ric. "This isn't a joke Ric!"

"You think I'm joking? Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they'll do it without remorse. It's their nature." Ric says

I put my head down and then back up. "You can say there names Ric.."

"Look, I get why you're both here, Stefan hurt you both, you dont want it to happen again" Ric shrugs

"Stefan has flipped his switch, he'll do anything to get what he wants.. we get it Ric." I say

"And you think I'm crazy to believe that I can protect myself from a vampire.." Elena says

"I know you both are not on the best of terms right now, but you need to protect each other.. Elena, I know that your going through a really hard time, but you got yourself out of bed this morning, that's gotta count for something.. And Jordan, you're here for your sister and to protect yourself. Both of you are strongest girls I know, you both can do pretty much anything" Ric says

I smile at Ric and then put the stake glove back on. "Well, lets get training then"

* * *

I get out of the car and look out to the school. Elena gets out of the other side and Bonnie and Caroline run up to us. I turn to Elena. "Talk to me, anything?"

She shakes her head and then I see Matt walking up to Elena and hugging her, Elena looks at me and walks away. I sigh as Bonnie and Caroline see me.

"Still not talking to you huh?" Caroline says

"She hates me. Because of Stefan." I say grabbing my bag. "She puts up with me because of Jeremy, she gives me rides to school because I can't drive.. I need to learn how to drive." I say

Bonnie smiles. "I'll teach you, how bout after school?" Bonnie grins.

I roll my eyes and walk with them into the school. "So, senior year, how does it feel for you both?"

Bonnie shrugs. "I feel empowering"

Caroline sighs. "Okay, I get it, prank night was a bust, but we are accepting it and moving on."

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" Bonnie says sarcastically

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day." Caroline says smiling.

I faintly smile. "Elena and I met Stefan exactly a year ago."

Caroline's smile was gone. "Well you win."

"How is Elena doing?" Bonnie asks

I shake my head. "She's in denial, she hates me, all she talks to is Matt. I dont see her at home anymore, she is always up in her room."

"She's upset, her and Stefan were in love, well, her mainly, Stefan was to busy being in love with you... but, it's not your fault!" Caroline says

I shake my head. "No, it is my fault, I'm the one that did this. I'm the one that made Elena depressed, I'm the one that made Jenna die. I did everything, and now I need to fix it. I need to do something. New year, new life." I nod and walk away.

I walk to the bathroom and close the door, I look at myself and realise that I've matured so much in a year. My hair used to be all around my face, now it's pulled back behind my ears most of the time. I used to wear alot of make up to school, now I wear none, I used to wear skirts all the time, now I just wear jeans. I sit down on the floor and cry. I just cry and cry until I can't cry anymore.

I look out myself in the mirror.

"Look at what you have become." I say to myself. "Your nothing, you have ruined your sisters and brothers lives"

I wipe my nose and look into the mirror, my eyes are all puffy and red. I hear my phone ring, I look at the ID. Damon.

"Hello" I say into the phone.

_"Hey, just wanted to check up.. and you might not want to come here for awhile, Barbie Klaus is staying for awhile... how are you and Elena?"_

"I could be better.., and Elena, hates me... she has every reason too. Rebekah? She's living with you guys now? How is that?" I ask

_"Well, Klaus left her here after I told him about Mikael"_

"Well, it could be worse. Klaus could be living with you. God how bad could that be! How's Stefan?" I whisper

_"He'll be uh fine... Jordan? Are you sure your okay, sounds like your crying?"_

I wipe my eyes. "I haven't been crying, seriously Damon how is Stefan, I can handle it."

_"Oh, uh, is that the bell, ding ding ding, don't want to be late!"_

And then he's gone.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Caroline putting a poster up about the bonfire.

"Oh yeah, the bonfire. Totally forgot about that.."

Caroline looks at me. "Have you been crying?"

I shake my head. "No." I laugh. "Why do you think that?"

"Your eyes are red and puffy" Caroline tilts her head.

"Thanks Care, I haven't been sleeping much lately" I smile

Tyler then comes in and crashes his lips on to Caroline's. My eyes are wide. "Please take that somewhere else" I laugh

I then see something.. blood.

"Is that-blood on your shirt?" I ask

Caroline looks at Tyler and runs after him, I shake my head and walk away from them. I see Elena walking to her locker. She see's me. I smile at her abit, but she just walks away.

I wipe my face feeling the tears come back on. I then turn around and bump into Stefan.

"Hello Jordan." He smirks

I stumble back. "Stefan. what are you doing here?" I ask

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you, just doing what I'm told" He smirks

"God, what are you? Klaus's slave?" I say

He grabs my arm and pulls me into him, he tilts my chin up and see's my eyes.

"What has gotten you upset?" He asks

"You. Now let go of me." I say

He smirks again, "Oh, but class is this way"

I shake my head. "Your out of your mind you know that right?"

"But we could have so much fun..." He smirks

"Let her go"

I turn my head to see Ric standing there. Stefan lets go of my arm and smirks at Ric. Then Ric is up against the locker. I can't help it now. My tears have burst through my eyes.

"Stefan! Please, stop!" I cry

"Don't get in my way Ric, I'll see you both in History." He smirks and then starts walking and stops in front of me. He wipes my tears and then leaves. I look at Ric glares at Stefan.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" RIc asks, we're sitting in his classroom now.

"Klaus has compelled him to look after me. I'm his blood bag" I say

The bell then rings and everyone comes in. "We have to something Jordan." Ric says

I nod and sit in my seat. Elena and Matt come in and Elena sits furtherest away from me beside Matt. Caroline sits next to me and Tyler sits on the other side of her. Then Stefan comes in and compels the guy thats sitting beside me to move, now he sits beside me.

I glare at him and then look down. And then Rebekah comes in..

"Are you serious" I whisper

"Sorry, I'm new, and I love History" She smirks. Stefan smirks as well.

I lean back into my seat and sigh. I look at Elena who was glaring at Stefan and I. FML

* * *

After class I go and watch cheer practise. I see Rebekah walking up to me. I stand up and take a step back. "Oh relax... I'm not going to hurt you." She smiles

"What do you want?" I ask

She shrugs. "To be friends, I dont like your sister, just to be completely honest, and I dont think she likes you either... with the look she has been giving you all day, wow. SO, we should be friends" Rebekah smiles.

"I-I have to go" I stutter and grab my bag and leave.

* * *

I walk to the changing rooms and get changed into track gear. Rebekah wanted to be friends? What is wrong with her? I wear a black singlet with black mini shorts.

* * *

**STEFAN POV**

I smirk as I see her run around the track. I just had a brief encounter with Elena, who was very angry and wanted nothing to do with me. Pity I didn't care about her.

Jordan looks so cute in those little short shorts and that tight singlet. I just want to take her right there and then, but nope. Little Miss would not like that.

* * *

**JORDAN POV**

I run around the track letting out my anger and emotion. I run fast, I always hated track, but it felt so good at the moment. I then hear someone running behind me... I look behind me and it was Stefan. I stop and look at him. "What are you doing?" I ask

"Look at you all perky and being fit, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds fun right?" He smirks as he looks at me like I'm his next meal.

"I dont have time for your creepy little comments, so just leave me alone!" I say running away from him.

He laughs but keeps following me. "You think I'm annoying now, wait till homecoming, who you bringing by the way? Not to be creepy or anything.." He smirks

I stop and a guy accidentally bumps into me. "I'm sorry Jordan!" He says

I smile, but then Stefan pushes him over. "Watch it dick!"

I put my hand to my mouth. "I'd find that funny if you didn't have your humanity off! You need a reality check, just leave me alone!"

"See, I can't do that. If I could, then I wouldn't even care, but your a human blood bag, no offense or anything" He smirks

I walk up to him, "Your the one that's a dick." I then walk away.

* * *

I walk into the gym and see Elena with Matt working out. I go to the weights and start doing them. I then see Damon hovering over me.

"Damon, leave me alone, I don't need you here to make things worse" I say

"I'm here to help" He smirks pushing the weights down.

I push it more and more, up and up.

"Well, you have been getting fit haven't you?" He smirks

I move up and shake my head. "Stefan is a different person, I think we should lock the obnoxious guy up." I say

"Well, he is high on human blood... he's turned it off, no ones home." He says

"Please, everytime I look at him, he is staring at me at that possessive way, like he's not going to stop, like he's going to have me any way he wants... and-and I can't handle it Damon. I thought I could, but I can't okay!"

Damon then pulls me into him and I hug him.

"Damon, he's just not right." I say

"I'm going to do whatever you need me to do, even if that is locking Stefan up." He says. "I won't let him hurt you Jordan."

I nod. And look over at Elena who was watching and observing. I sigh.

* * *

I walk into the classroom and I see Caroline, Ric, Damon, Elena, and Matt. "What's going on?" I ask sitting down.

"We're all here to talk about Stefan" Damon says "And how we should deal with him"

I nod. "So, what are we going to do?" I ask

"Thought you would know, since you both are in love with each other" Elena says

I shoot a glare at her. "What? Elena, I'm not in love with Stefan?"

"Guys! We're here to sort Stefan out, not fight over him!" Caroline says

"Oh I'm so past that bit of liking Stefan, I actually have someone that I can relate too now" Elena says looking at Matt.

I roll my eyes and look to Damon. "Tell me what I have to do"

* * *

I walk into the bonfire party. I'm wearing black jeans, a red top and black converses. I smile at people as I walk in, I try to look for Stefan. I then see him talking to Rebekah. I take a deep breath and strut towards them, I take the beer out of Stefan's hands. "Excuse me" I say as I pour myself beer.

"Jordan, hi, what are you doing?" Stefan smirks

I chug my beer down. "Living a little, embracing some freedom, having fun. Gotta problem with that bud?" I say

Stefan laughs. "Right, take it easy. We both know that your kinda lightweight"

I laugh back. "Yeah, say's the one that is a blood addict. Your so lame" I laugh as I walk away.

I walk past Tyler and Caroline who were arguing, I roll my eyes and I see Damon. "well, this is fun" I say sarcastically

"I love high school parties" He smirks

I chuckle, "Yeah, of course you do" I say sipping my drink.

How's operation Stef-O" He asks

"On it's way... now it's your turn" I smile and indicate to Rebekah.

I walk over to where they were doing a beer bong. "Can I do it?" I ask smiling. I see Stefan watching me.

"Yeah! Jordan!" All the guys yell

The song '_Walking On a Dream' _was playing.

Tyler filled the beer bong up, and I started drinking. "Yeah go Jordan!" People were cheering me on.

I finish and wipe my mouth, I see Stefan and raise my cup up to him and drink more. I was going to be drunk by the end of the night...

I go over to where everyone was dancing. Okay, I was drunk now. I sway to the music, I was dancing to '_You make me feel like' _I was laughing and having a good time. I get up on the table and dance while drinking my drink.

"You make me feel the!" I yell and dance.

"Whooooo!" People yell.

I then jump off the table and dance on the dance floor, I feel a strong pair of hands on my waist. It's Stefan...

I turn around and giggle. "Well, look at what the cat drove in"

He smirks. "Yeah, well you kinda are drunk."

I playfully punch him. "I am not! I'm happy Stefan! Something that I have not been for a long time" I laugh and then push him away and walk away to get another drink. I see Damon and Rebekah talking and I walk over to them. "Sup" I say.

I look at Rebekah, "You know what Rebekah, I do want to be friends" I say

She smirks. "Good! We can be best friends"

I nod. "I totally think that you and Damon would make a cute couple" I smile

She smirks and looks at Damon, Damon looks at me and smirks. "See you kids later!" I laugh and I go and sit down beside a tree.

I see Stefan in front of me. "Hi" I smile

He sighs. "I think you have had enough"

I shake my head. "I have not had enough Stefan! I've only just started this wild night!" I laugh

He rolls his eyes and looks at where I'm staring.

"Your jealous" He smirks

"Of Damon and Rebekah? Pfft, please. Me and Rebekah are BFF's" I smile

He nods. "Right, my brother has his flirt on and your jealous"

I shake my head. "You don't know anything"

"Alright, my mistake" He smirks

I roll my eyes and get up and sway. "Whatever, I'm out of here"

I walk away to to the bleachers, I'm stumbling.

* * *

I lay on the bleachers and look at the stars. I sigh and drink more of my drink.

"You know, I used to be cool, when did that stop?" I slurr

I hear Stefan laugh. "You need to go home."

"Elena hates me." I groan

"All because of me, such a good person." He smirks

I sit up and look at him. "I do need to go home." I slurr. "I need-I need Elena to take me home."

Stefan shakes his head. "I'll take you. Just hurry up"

"I thought you were supposed to be fun? Ripper Stefan right? Everyone was obviously lying" I say skulling the rest of my drink.

I climb over the ramp and laugh.

"What are you? 5?" Stefan says

"I can be what age I want" I say stretching my arms. "You can, so I can too" I laugh

"Don't be stupid Jordan." He says

"What? Are you afraid that I'm going to fall?" I ask. I pretend to fall. "Klaus would not have been happy with you" I laugh

"Your so funny" He says sarcastically

I smirk. "I know, okay let me act like Beth, 'No rules Stefan'"

I pretend to fall again and I laugh.. but then I lose my grip and I scream and fall. I feel myself landing in a pair of strong, yet, cold hands.

I look up and Stefan is there watching me.

"I knew you would catch me" I whisper

Just then Alaric comes and shoots Stefan. "Boom!" I yell and laugh

Ric looks at me. "You okay?"

"The plan worked brah!" I laugh

"You look, uh, not sober" He says

I shrug. "I'm cool bro, it's algood" I slur

* * *

I get into the car as Ric puts Stefan in the truk. I lean my head onto the window. Just then there are flames everywhere. "What the-"

I try and open the door but I can't..

I cough and cough. With the intoxication and the fire, I'm almost passing out. I look beside me and Stefan is there.

"Stefan?' I whisper

And then everything goes black...

* * *

I wake up in Damon's room. I groan as I feel my cheek as been burnt. "Elena" I whisper

"Nope, me" Damon says

I look at him as he rubs cream on my cheek. "Where's Elena, she should be here" I say looking around.

"She's at home Jordan... Damon says

"Give me the cream Damon, I can do it" I say

"Jordan, you almost got barbequed, I can do this" He says

"So can I. I'm not retarded?" I say

Damon looks at me. I sigh and lean back as he applies the cream to my cheek.

"Are you still drunk?" He asks

"I dont even know" I say laughing abit. "You played your part really well"

He smirks. "I know how to get a girls attention"

"You were faking it" I say

"How did you know?" He asks

I yawn, "I know when you look at a girl with love, you looked at Rose and Andie like that" I say curling up on the pillow.

"And you" He says

I look at him with intensity. Then I hear Ric walk in.

"You okay?" He asks

I nod. "Let's go" I smile

I look at Damon and smile at him, he smiles back. "Peace out" I say

We walk down to the front door. "You know, Damon has missed you Ric Mister" I smile

"God, are you still drunk?" He asks

Then I hear Stefan walk through. "You guys really got me tonight." He smirks

"That was the point bro" I smile

He smirks. "Yeah. You know, you can hate it all you want, but you Jordan need me. I'll always protect you. I think you're both better off having me around." I roll my eyes. "Right... I still have hope for you Stefan, I know you better than anyone"

"Do you know how pathetic that sounds?" He asks

I shake my head and walk up to him. "No STefan, it makes me strong" I then punch a stake into his stomach. "Peace out brah" I say and walk out the door.

* * *

I get home and Elena is up in her room. Might as well do it now.

I walk into her room, "look Elena, I-" I see Matt and her kissing.

"Jordan! What the-"

"I'm-I'm sorry.. didn't mean to intrude, but I almost died.."

"Matt just erased Vicki from his life... I was comforting him." Elena says

I nod. "Right, well, I'll talk to you later Elena." I say

I walk out the door when I hear my name. "Yeah?" I say

"Knock before you just walk in" She says

I roll my eyes and walk out. That bitch.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this chapter kinda does something? Please R/R**


	52. Ghost World

THE OTHER GILBERT

**A/N: I love all the awesome reviews from everyone! Makes me so happy :') Thank you and yes! I will be continuing this story for all you Jordan lovers :) x**

* * *

I groan as I get pushed into the town square, Ric is making me go. I just wanted to lie in my bed and cry. God he was such a buzz kill.

"Ric this is lame!" I say

"Jordan, you need to get out, you have been cooped up all day" He says

"Because I hate my life! I have a sister that hates me, Stefan has gone to the bad side, none of my friends like me... and to make things worse! Your on my back, 'for getting out'" I walk through the crowd.

Ric laughs. "You know you can be dramatic sometimes.. " We walk up to Jeremy who is watching the speech. Aah, my big bro, he could help me.

"Sup Jer" I smirk

"Hey Jordan, hey Alaric.. what are you guys doing here?" Jeremy says

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department. I didn't have a choice." Ric says

I shoot a glare at him...

"And you...? You say these things are lame" Jeremy laughs

I shrug. "Well Ric Mister wanted me to get out of the house... so, here I am." I fake smile

"Right, that totally explains what your doing here..." Jeremy says to both of us.

I shrug again, "Can't help that I hate festivals"

I then see Elena walking up to us. I straighten myself and look at her. I haven't seen her on her own for awhile, she always has Matt on one arm.

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" Elena asks putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

I take a deep breath, "Uh, nothing, you didn't miss anything"

She nods and looks at me. I was about to say something else but Mr Tobias Fell was making a speech. Fell, Jenna always loved the Fells...

The speech was starting and I hear Jeremy laugh. I smirk at him. "I know, this guys a total dickhead" Jeremy just shakes his head and chuckles. Elena looks at him confused. "What's so funny?" She asks. "Nothing" Jeremy smiles. I smile at him. I hadn't seen that smile on Jeremy for a very long time.

After the speech I yawn. "Well, I'm going to go home now..." I say and try to quickly walk away when Ric caught my arm. "No, your not Jordan. We're going to go out for lunch together. as a family" He says

I look at him in bizarre. "You feeling algood Ric Mister?"

"I'm fine, but you need to make mends with Elena." He whispers

I sigh and nod.

* * *

We walk into the Grill and sit down at a booth. "So what's everyone eating" I ask

Elena fumbles around with a diary... Stefan's diary? "Hey Jer, I need you to help me with something" Elena says. "Why do you have Stefan's diary Elena?" I ask. She looks up at me and sighs. "I've been looking through Stefan's journals, I want to help him too Jordan, he needs his humanity back, he's been making threats to people that I care about... and I want that to stop, every single time he's gone off the rails in the past Lexi was always the one to bring him back" She says.

I nod. "I know that, but Lexi kinda isn't here to do that." I say

Jeremy looks at Elena. "You want me to try and reach her don't you?"

I sigh and lean my head back. "Of course you do. God, why can't we be normal and not act supernatural all the time" I mumble to myself.

"What are you talking about?" Ric says laughing

"Nothing..." I sigh.

"Maybe we can help him if we knew what she did" Elena says looking at me. "I know me and you are not on the best terms right now, but as much as I hate to admit it, Stefan is obsessed with you. And, so he kinda trusts you."

"I get that Elena, it's just, what if we can't reach her?" I say

"Yeah, I don't even know if she's on the other side?" Jeremy says

"Is that what they call it?" I laugh. "How lame, can't it be, 'Ghosts in Paradise' or something like that"

Elena glares at me. I put my hands down. "Sorry"

She turns back to Jeremy. "So, is it some kind of supernatural world?"

"Well, Anna said it's like being here with all of us, only we can't see her or hear her. And she can't interact with anyone. She's all alone." Jeremy says with sad eyes.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard."

"Vicki could interact, she blew up my car" Ric says drinking.

I laugh. "Oh yeah! You were so torn up about that too!" They all glare at me. "You were in the car, you could have died..." Ric says. My grin was gone. "Oh yeah"

I call the waiter over. His name was Ben, and he was fiiiiiiine! "Hi... Ben." I smile. "Can I please get two toasted sandwiches, one pepsi and a large custard square" I say battering my eyelashes.

He smiles. "Sure..."

He takes everyone elses orders and then walks away. "What I'd do to him" I say

Ric looks at me in horror.

"Oh c'mon! I'm a teenager girl" I say rolling my eyes

"So, do you think it's possible to contact Lexi?" Elena asks rolling her eyes

"Can we just drop it seriously" Ric asks

I look at him. He looks distraught. "Guys, maybe we should just-"

"No Ric, I'm not going to drop it. I don't know what else to do. Stefan is going around threatening people. I don't like it" Elena says

"Nobody does Elena! Oh my god- what if there a dead vampires sitting around watching us talk or worse! Watching me get dressed... OH my god..." I say clutching Ric's arms.

Jeremy just stares into space at the empty chair beside me. I look at it and then to Jeremy. My eyes go wide. "Oh my god Jer! She's beside me right?" I put my hand through the bit in the chair. It was cold. "This is freaky" I whisper

"I-I have to go and check my schedule" He says and walks away.

I stare after him and sigh. I then see Stefan walk into the Grill and I roll my eyes... speak of the devil.

"Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" He smirks

I roll my eyes and Elena just glares at him. "Nobody because you were never invited" I say smirking.

He smirks back and picks up his journal. "Wow, I forgot how much I used to care" He says coldly.

"Nobody else did." I say picking up my drink.

He smirks and looks at Elena. "Hey Elena, how's Matt?"

Elena glares at him. "Fine, thanks for asking." She then turns to me and Ric. "I'll see you both later" She then walks out.

Well, atleast she was talking to me again.

I turn to Stefan. "Why dont you just bug off huh?" I say

He sighs. "Well I would it's just I don't want too... by the way, you smell delicious"

I groan as my food comes. I suddenly don't feel like being in the mood to eat. Ben comes over and grins. "So uh, this is probably weird, but you seem nice and-would you like to go out with me sometime?"

I grin but just as I was about to reply, Stefan cut in.

"I'm her boyfriend... don't you think that would be abit inappropriate... Ben?" He smirks

Ben staggers back. "oh, uh, I'm sorry" He quickly walks away.

I push Stefan. "What the- how could you?"

"He looked like a waste of space and you didn't want him to be your first Jodan" He smirks

"You know, you dont have to be here Stefan" Ric says

"Your right Ric, but Jordan is here, and I look out for Jordan. Besides theres going to be people everywhere tonight. More people to eat" He smirks

"Your actually gross" I say pushing my food away.

"Kidding, take a joke" Stefan says rolling his eyes.

* * *

Stefan has left and I have eaten. "God, he actually grosses me out" I say

"Yeah, he is gross. I have to go pee pee, but I'll be back" I smirk

"Didn't need to know, I'll go get Jeremy" Ric smiles

I nod and walk into the restrooms.

* * *

I walk into the restrooms, and all I see is Jeremy's back. He was kissing someone though! What the hell! He was cheating on Bonnie!

"Jeremy you piece of- Anna?" I see who it was...

Anna. Holy shit.

* * *

"I just walked in on my brother kissing a dead vampire ghost? For some reason, I'm totally okay with it. But, I don't have Elena's necklace... Damon does." I say

I hang up the phone and look at Jeremy. "Well my brother, you have some serious shit to sort out." I say

"Please don't tell Bonnie!" Jeremy pleads.

I shake my head. "I'm not going to tell Bonnie bro, but it's scandalous, even for you" I say

"Can you not treat this like a joke?" Jeremy stresses.

"Calm bro, your going to get greys" I smirk. "I'm going to go and help Bonnie send the ghosts back... we have too" I say and then leave.

I walk out of the restroom and bump into... LEXI

"Oh my god, never thought I'd be seeing you again" I smirk

"Good thing you were thinking bout me then" She laughs. "Come with me... ripper detox course 101" She smiles.

We walk out of the bar and I see Elena who is waiting.

"FInally" She groans.

* * *

We walk into a cellar and I see Stefan tied up to a chair.

"Lexi, Klaus compelled him to turn his humanity off" Elena says

"Well, we'll make him to turn it back on" Lexi smiles. She kicks Stefan. "Wake up sleepyhead" Lexi smiles

"Elena, Jordan, get rid of her please" Stefan says in a bored tone.

"Well you see Stef-O, I really don't want to do that" I laugh

"And you all say that I'm the evil one" Stefan rolls his eyes

"First step, drying him out. Starve away the blood lust. Strip away the temptation." Lexi says

"This is not going to work" Stefan says

Just then he starts greying and I turn to lexi. "What-"

"Shh, I'm helping him" Lexi says

* * *

"Stefan just turn it back on already!" I groan

"No... did I ever tell you Lexi how much I'm happy that your dead" Stefan says

I raise my eyebrows. "Wow, harsh"

Just then Elena's phone rings. She goes outside

"Jordan, make her stop" Stefan says

"As soon as your turn your feelings on again" I smile

"Feelings? What, so I can become obsessed with you again? So I can be inlove with you, and know that you will never love me back No thank you... Klaus gave me a gift" He says

I sigh and sit down. "Klaus... that english, stubborn bastard.."

* * *

_1 hour later_

"Elena has gone to look for the necklace" I say

Lexi nods.

"Please Jordan, I'm hurting" Stefan cries.

I shake my head. "Stef, you need to regain your emotion before I can help you" I say

"I'll do anything, I'll change, I promise" He says

I shake my head and turn around so I dont look at him. I had tears...

"Dont listen to him." Lexi says. "He'll say what he needs to, to get out"

"Hey! Look at me, look at me." Stefan says

I turn around and look at him, "Jordan, I love you! Please, you know that I love you! I love you more than Damon... and-I want to be with you!" He cries

"No you don't Stefan... thats the blood lust talking"

"You know what, I wish I never met you, your just a Beth look alike." He sneers

I shake my head. "Yeah? And your just a crazy ripper" I say and walk out of the tomb. I breath heavily.

* * *

**ELENA POV**

I look around everywhere. I'm at the festival. I walk into this room, it's all dark, and I look behind me...

Katherine.

She looks exactly like me, except curly hair and black clothes.

"Hello Elena... looking for this?" She smirks and holds up my necklace

* * *

**JORDAN POV**

I walk around to find Elena or Jeremy, I see Jeremy. "Hey, wheres Anna?" I ask

"I-I dont know, she's gone.." He says looking upset.

I hug him, "She was a ghost Jer, I know you loved her, but she was a ghost.."

"I can touch her, kiss her, be with her, I know it's wrong but-"

"Shh, I know" I smile and hug him

I then see Anna behind Jeremy.

"Jordan... Katherine... she's here, and she has Elena's necklace." Anna says

Oh my freaking god. Another doppelganger, really?

* * *

**ELENA POV**

"I-I can't believe it.." I whisper

"Wel believe it, cos I'm here." She smirks

"Are you-a ghost?" I ask

She laughs. "One of those things? No, I'm just an 500 year old vampire" She smirks

I nod and then I hear someone come in. I turn around and see that Katherine is gone, but m necklace is on the ground.

I pick it up feeling confused..

* * *

**JORDAN POV**

I run in to see Elena looking confused... "Elena?" I ask

She breaks down, and I go into hug her. "It' okay Lena... I'm here" I smile

"Kath-Katherine..." She cries

I rub her back. "I know"

* * *

We walk into the cellar... Lexi has gone.

"Well that sucks" I say

"Your telling me" Stefan smirks. "What are you going to do now hm?"

"I'm going to go home, eat something, sleep and be normal." I shrug

"Really? I knew you would give up" He laughs

"We haven't given up Stefan... we still have hope, and we're going to hold onto that" Elena says. I walk out the door with my sister and clutch her hand,

* * *

**A/N: DONE! R/R**


	53. Ordinary People

**A/N: Updated! So sorry for the long waiiiiiiiit :( I have been busy, and I have holidays coming up in a week so I will be updating more and more! :) Yay hehe, so we're not even hlf way through Season 3 yet and I have over 200 reviews :D you all are amazing thank you so much! Now enjoy this chapter xx**

**P.s: I changed my username to delenasalvatore1998 because I felt like something new ;) I was originally Delenaforever4444 but meh. Lol, enjoy x**

* * *

So this can not get as worse. Firstly I have a double self of me running around, Damon's gone bipolar, Stefan's evil, Elena's just met her doppelganger Katherine and now... I've just crashed Bonnie's car.

"Jordan!" Bonnie screams

Bonnie was teaching me how to drive, nd I kinda got the brake mixed up with the accelerator... it's a common mistake! I get out of the car and inspect the damage that I have caused... uh oh. There is a dint of the side.

"Shit! Bonnie, this is uh, it was a mistake and a accident! Elena will totally take full responsibility of this okay!" I say

She laughs, "Jordan, it's a dent, it's fine okay! I'll get it fixed"

I shake my head smirking, "Or, you could use your witchy doo on it"

Bonnie laughs, "Or that"

* * *

I walk inside after taking Bonnie's car to a shop to see Elena and the Ric Mister packing up. "Where are you guys off too?" I ask

"We're going underneath the old Lockwood Cellar to find out what those drawings are... I know Katherine is up to something with Beth Jordan." Elena says

I cross my arms, "Well, they are both evil so..."

"I just don't get why she had my necklace..." Elena says feeling confused.

I shrug, "Maybe she found it in the fire... you never know, she's like Beth in a way, always one step ahead, bitch" I say

Elena laughs, "Yeah, well, Katherine is not going to get one step ahead of me. I can't have that." She looks up the stairs and I see Ric coming down.

"Hey Jordan! How was your driving lesson?" He asks

I shrug, "Crashed Bon's car. I's algood though"

"You crashed her car!" Elena yells

I stand up quickly, "Okay, we better get going" I say running out the door.

* * *

We walk underneath the cellar and I am immediantly freaked out. "It smells" I say

"That's just the dirt and the wet wood. It's been down here for how long?" Elena says

"150 years" Ric answers

I furrow my brow, "So.. the Lockwoods really have no idea that there is a huge cellar full of drawings underneath their estate?"

I shine my light onto Ric. "Nope, uh, be careful where you shine that thing, bats hate the light"

I look at Elena. "Bats? Why would bats be-" That's when it happened. Damon happened. "Boo"

I turn around quickly and shove him, "That's not funny! Jerk! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Ignore him... that's what I do" Ric shrugs

I smile, "Good idea Ric"

I start walking but then Damon stops. "Why are you stopping?" I ask

He sighs, "It seems that the ancient Lockwoods were against vampires too"

I smirk, "Well, sucks to be you" I turn back around when I feel a hand on my waist and me being pulled back in. "Elena! Help me get this blood sucker off" I squeal

Elena rolls her eyes and walks away. I huff and turn to Damon. "So I have to stay here with you then"

He smirks, "Don't worry, they're only a few feet away"

I roll my eyes. I then hear Elena ask what is all the drawings about. Apparently it's a cycle from where a man turns to a werewolf.

"It's the Lockwood Diaries: Pictionary Style" Damon murmurs in my ear. I shove him back and giggle. "Wait, so I'm so confused, I thought the Lockwoods came here in the 1800's?" I ask

"I have no idea, maybe they did. But according to this wall, the Lockwoods have been here alot longer than that" Ric says observing the wall. I nod, "Wow, creepy" I say

"Oh it gets better, show them Ric Mister" Damon says

I smack him, "That's my nickname for him Damon!"

He smirks. "They're names, not native, they're written in Runic, a viking script" Ric says

"Vikings? Like the ones on TV?" I say surprised.

Ric nods. "This name here" He points to a drawing. "Means Niklaus"

My mouth is open now. "And Elijah, and Rebekah" Ric says

"What! That's so impossible!" I say

"So, these are the names of the Original family?" Elena says shocked.

Ric nods. "Carved into a cave that's been here since way before the founding of Mystic Falls. Or even the entire New World, for that matter."

Elena shakes her head, "This has to be another one of Klaus's fakes"

"Thank you sister!" I turn to RIc. "I told you it was impossible!"

"That could be true.. except the last name up here makes me think otherwise" He points to a name on top of the three...

"Mikael" I whisper

"Bingo" Damon whispers back.

"Mikael as in the one who knows how to kill Klaus?" Elena says shocked.

"Yeah... I'd like to call him Papa Original" Damon smirks while lacing his fingers into mine.

Ric then starts taking pictures of the drawings. "This is some creepy shit" I mumble

* * *

I walk in on Damon helping Elena with her combat training, Alaric was looking at the pictures. I sit down on the couch with a packet of Doritos. "These images tell a story.. to learn a story, you have to decipher these images"

I take a bite of a chip. Ugh! Stale! "Ric, how long have you had these" I say wincing

"Well, I am kinda living at your house!" Ric says

I put the bag on the table and go over to Elena and Damon and start training with them. Elena takes a stake and try to stake Damon, but he catches her. "Sloppy!" He says

I shake my head and Elena then says, "Shut up I'm new at this!"

I then grab the stake and start doing kung fu type of stuff, Damon looks at me and laughs and grabs me and pulls me into him and starts nibbling on my neck. I laugh and playfully push him away and giggle.

"These images could tell a story, and it might tell us where a weapon is" Ric says

Elena walks around the table, "Then all we have to do is find out what it means"

I roll my eyes, "And how exactly are we supposed to do that you two?"

"Well, if the story is about the Original Family living here, then we go straight to the source!" Ric says nodding.

* * *

"Sup Bekah, nice moves" I say nodding.

"Thanks" She smiles. "Now what do you want?"

"Just to talk, girl talk you know" I smirk

"About what? Boys? Like Stefan, Damon? Oh don't worry, I'm staying off Stefan until he's nicer, I suggest you do the same"

I nod, "I know, Stef is being an ass at the moment, but actually thats not what I want to talk about.. I want to talk about this" I show her the drawing that Ric took. "I know it's weird, but I'm curious as to why you and our bro have been running from your dad?"

She looks at me in surprise. "I-I should get back to practise..."

"Rebekah, you can tell me... where BFF'S now remember?" I smile

She bites her lip and sit down. "I'm only going to tell you this once! If you wake Mickael, we're all doomed!" She says, fear is written all over her.

"Tell me" I say

"Why do you want to know?" She asks in confusion.

I shrug. "I'm just a girl wanting to know about her new friends life story... why do you not want to wake him?"

She shakes her head. "I can't tell you Jordan! I have to get back to the girls" She says and then leaves. Damn that girl and her nice hair!

* * *

I start walking to Rics again. I call Damon. "_Well that was a bust"_ I say

"_How? Did she not tell you?" _He asks

_"Nope, but I think I can get it out of her, she's scared of her father, I just hae to engage in some mean girl flower power first" _I smirk

_"Well, make sure she's nice"_ He says

_"Oh shut up, I got this. I can fre Stefano out of his compulsion in no time" _I say smirking

I hear him laugh. _"Yeah... good luck"_

_"How does he look?" _I ask

_"Pale and pasty" _

_"He'll get over it. They all do right?" _I ask

_"Mmm, I'll call you later"_

"_Chow" _I say and hang up the phone. I am at Ric's door and Elena is there as well. "Hey sis" I say

She glares at me, "You got nothing out of her did you?"

I sigh and feel my phone vibrate, I look and it's a text from Rebekah. "Actually... I think I'm getting somewhere" I smirk and show the text to the both of them.

_BFF come over for a girls talk? Bek xx_

I smirk and text back _B there soon xxx_

"See you later losers!" I yell and run down the stairs.

* * *

**DAMON POV: **

I look at Stefan who looks like crap. "Well, you look great" I say

He chuckles, "You know, if you all are going to keep me locked up here for the next decade.. I'l skip the daily visits thanks"

I smirk and shake my head. "Oh c'mon! I'm pretty much the only one that visits you bro! And I'm not big on this whole Lexi challenge thing but Jordan and Elena said..."

"We should all listen to them right?" He chuckles "Look at how well they have gotten brother?"

I shake my head, "Katherines alive Stefan"

He looks up at me and shakes his head. "No, she's not."

I nod, "Yes she is. She's with Beth right now doing something probably evil"

"I don't care.." He says

I shake my head, "Of course you do! You're just not showing it! It's family day at Vampire Rehab!" I smirk

"You know, Klaus may want to keep Jordan alive, but she's not safe with Rebekah" Stefan stutters

"Liar, liar, pants on fire. Klaus compelled you to keep Jordan safe Stef, so for even a second you thought she was in danger, you would be trying alot harder to get out of here..."

He chuckles, "You got me! Now you can go"

I look at him. "You really have given up.."

"Actually this is my happy face" He says

* * *

**JORDAN POV: **

I walk into the boarding house observing. Everything seems right... until Rebekah comes out with two glasses full of alcohol...

"Hey what's up! Want one?" She asks

I nod. "Yeah, I need it" I smile

"Alright, have at it!" Rebekah yelled. And four girls came out in really cool dresses. "Woah... I love that blue one!" I say

"Blue one it is then!" She says

I sit down on the couch sipping the drink. She comes and sits beside me. "Let's get one thing straight, you learn what I want you to learn, okay" She smiles

I nod and watch her walk away.

* * *

"How fun is this?" Rebekah asks laughing

We're in Stefan's room and lets just say that I'm a little drunk...

"This is funny!" I say jumping on his bed.

She pulls out a pair of his boxers. "Boxer briefs! A Lot has changed during the twenties!" She laughs. I laugh too.

"Tell me about them" I say lying on the bed.

Rebekah sits beside me, "Another time... we're here about Mikael" She says

"How did you guys even get here?" I ask

"My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate." Rebekah says drinking more. She pours me more wine.

"Wait, but how did you end up here? This part of the world didn't even get discovered yet right?" I ask

She laughs. "Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

I shake my head. "Explains why my history teacher couldn't tell us anything"

She giggles. "Wait, so the werewolves were here?" I ask

"To us, they were just our neighbors. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me." Rebekah shrugs drinking more.

I yawn. "You make it sound so normal though"

She sighs, "It was...Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home.."

I sit up and listen to her story so I wouldn't fall asleep. "One full moon, Klaus and my youngest brother Henrik snuck out to watch the men turn into beasts. That was forbidden. Henrik payed the price..."

I see her get a tear in her eye. "And that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbors.. and one of the last moments with our family together as humans." She says looking down.

I put my hand on her shoulder and smile. "Bekah, you're family loved you the way that you were... but they loved you too much, they never wanted you all to die obviously"

She smiles and nods her head. Just then I hear my phone rings. "You better get that, it'll probably be Damon checking up on you." She starts walking out of the room. "I'll go get more wine" She smiles. I smile back.

I answer _"Sup"_

_"Hey! You okay?"_

_"Never been better, where are you, I want to see you" _I say smiling

_"Uh, no idea, but pretty sure I'm over dressed, and you want to see me? How cute"_ I could hear the smirk

I laugh. "_Is that so wrong?" _I say smiling

_"Are you drunk? Aren't you with Rebekah? Oh god, Jordan" _

I then hear Stefan's voice in the background... _"Is-Is Stefan with you? Elena's not going to be happy" _

_"Uh... I gotta go, be careful!" _He says and then hangs up.

I pull my tongue out at the phone. "More alcohol!" Rebekah says and jumps on the bed and laughs.

I laugh with her too... what was wrong with me?

* * *

She was looking through Stefan's diary when I woke up. I rub my head. "What happened?" I ask

"Jumping on the bed and fell off and passed out, I gave you some of my blood and you healed" Rebekah says smiling and shutting the book.

I nod and rub my head. "Thanks... now I'm not drunk" I pout

She smiles and walks up to Stefan's dresser, "I honestly didn't get him and Elena as a couple... it looks strange, but you" She points to me. "You look like a good match"

I shake my head, "No way, that's weird, Stefan and I." I make vomiting noises. "No way" She laughs. "You know, I know alot more about Stefan than anybody thinks... he's a vampire, we're a predatory species, we don't have time to care about humans and there petty lives"

I nod. "Yeah, thanks" I smile

She laughs, "So, you want to hear the rest of the story"

I nod and make myself comfortable. "The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give, it belonged to a Original witch."

"Woah, cool." I say

She nods, "Do you want a drink? I'm thirsty"

"So vampirism is a form of protection?" I ask following her

"What else would it be Jordan?" She laughs and opens the fridge.

"I don't know, a cool immortal power" I smirk

She shakes her head, "My parents only saw of a way to keep us alive"

"Yeah but, why stay? I mean, they were afraid of werewolfs right? Then why not leave?"

"Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses..." She sighs

I shrug, "So how did it happen?"

"My mother, the witch did not want any part of it, so my father said it was to be in her hands" Rebekah says

I scoff, "In her hands? What does that even mean?"

"My mother was a witch" She says

My eyes are wide. "Woah, woah, woah, so you're mom was a witch, that means... that she was the Original Witch, it wasn't the other one you were talking about it was her... but that means if she' a witch... does that mean you are..?"

She scoffs, "No way. A witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

I get confused, "So how did you turn then?"

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." She says

"He killed you? What a dick" I say shaking my head

"Yep, he wasn't delicate about it either" She says. "We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual" She then looks at me with shine in her eyes, "It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness... The sun became our enemy. It burned us.. And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems... Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground. (The huge tree is seen enveloped in flames, But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... And with that, the predatory species was born..." She says

I nod. "It seems so... surreal, like, it's a fantasy" I say

She smiles and looks down. "It wasn't, it was evil"

"But, why did Mikael start hunting Klaus if he turned him into a vampire?' I ask

"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame."

"Klaus wasn't his son... your mother had an affair with a werewolf?" I say

"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her." She says causally

"Mikael killed you're mom? What is wrong with your family?" I asl

She smiles, "Trust me Jordan, it's very messed up. My mother said that Nik broke her heart, so, he broke her's.. he tore it from her chest."

I am stunned for words...

"Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed, so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother." She says drinking

She then told me that they would stick as one, forever,

"Forever? Bekah, that's bull, he put you in a coffin for 90 years?" I say

"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." She smiles

"But you still love him" I smile

"He's my brother, of course I do." She smiles, "Well, you've heard the story.." She sighs. "You're going to go now" She says

I look down and hug Rebekah. "Look, even if we do wake Mikael... and Klaus is gone... you will still have someone for you. I'm you're friend Rebekah and you're mine." I say

She shake her head, "Wake Mikael at you're own peril, but make no mistake..." She then looks at me with no emotion. "If you do come after my brother Jordan, I will rip you're heart out."

I nod. "Clearly noted."

She smiles. "Okay, well, I think you should go. I'll see you later"

I nod and smile and walk out thinking _what the hell_

* * *

I'm with Elena and Ric now telling them all about it. We are underneath the Lockwood Cellar now. "hat's the white oak tree that was used in the spell to create the vampires... which means _that_ was when they burned down the tree, destroying the only way that they could be killed." Elena says looking at the stickers.

I nod. "right, so tree equals weapon... sort of, we already knew that, What we are not sure about is this: we've got the witch symbol, and what looks like a bleeding heart. Upside down figures usually signified death, of some kind."

"Mikael killed the witch by ripping out her heart. But... why is that one connected to the witch's death?" Elena asks

Bonnie then walks in. "Have no idea, didn't get up to that part" She says

I look at her, "How's you're car?" I smirk

She laughs. Elena then gasps, "Oh my god!" "What!" I say "Rebekah doesn't know the full story!"

* * *

I bust into the boarding house with Elena on my heel. "Bekah" I say.

She looks at me and groans. "Why is she here with you?"

"That's not important, look" I say and pass her the images.

"How do you know that Michael killed you're mother?" Elena asks

"Nik was there, he told me" She says

"He lied to you" Elena says

Rebekah laughs, "Don't joke about this"

"She's not lying Bekah" I say

"How do you know" Rebekah asks

"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols. The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother." Elena says handing the pictures over.

"Her necklace" Rebekah whispers

"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus." Elena finished

Rebekah looks up with tears in her eyes. "No! No! He wouldn't!"

"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence... when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you." I say

"These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" She cries and burns the photos in the fire. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asks the both of us.

I comfort her, "Bekah, you're my friend-" Elena then cuts in. "He has a hold on you! On me! On Stefan and everyone else! We have to make it stop!"

Just then Rebekah grans Elen by the throat and vamps out. "I don't want to hear it anymore, get out! Both of you, get out!" She screams

She drops Elena and Rebekah falls on the floor crying. I look at Elena who looked sad and guilty. I sit beside Rebekah and hug her.

* * *

"Well what a day" I say as we get home

"Yeah, I feel bad for Rebekah" Elena says as we go upstairs.

I nod, "Yeah, so do I. But at least she knows now" I smile. She smiles too.

I hug my sister. "Night Elena"

"Night Jordan"

I walk into my bathroom and get into my PJ's. I then walk back out into my bedroom and see that Damon is on my bed.

I smile and cross my arms. "Seriously?"

He smirks. "We got Mikael"

My grin got wider. I did a little dance. "That's great Damon!"

He smiles, "I guess Beth and Katherine got through... plans in motion." I then hop into bed and smile. "So, you still miss me?" He smirks

I laugh and hide my face, "I was kinda not sober"

He laughs, "I know... is Elena angry?"

I shrug, "She'll get over it, at least now Stefan's a dick on our side" I smile

"You know I think Mikaels weapon is a stake, he did mention something about it..."

I chuckle, "right, they must have carved it from the white oak tree"

"Mhmm, new I was right" He smirks and strokes my face. I lean into his touch, "I think I got my BFF onto our side too" I smile

"Really how?" He asks

"Well, she's just a girl, that loves to easily and to blindly even if it does consume her" I stare at Damon for a moment as he traces along my jaw line. "There's nothing more important then the bond of family" I say

He nods. "Tell that to my brother"

"I'm not mad that you let him out Damon, I thought it was good because I think you're going to be the one to save him from himself, it won't be because he loves Elena or me, it's because he loves you." I say and stare into his blue orbs.

He smiles and kisses my forehead and back to me. "You're amazing, you know that?"

I smirk. "From time to time, of course"

He chuckles. I yawn. He then kisses me on the lips, just a short kiss though, nothing big. I pull him closer to me and bury my head into his chest. "Good night Damon"

"Night" He says into my hair.

* * *

**a/n: like that Jordamon moment at the end? :') R/R**


	54. Homecoming

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! Please enjoy x**

* * *

I walk into the boardinghouse, Elena called me to come over. I really wanted to lie in bed, but guess I couldn't, not with a 1000 year old hybrid running around. Nope.

"What do you want Elena!" I called through the halls.

Just then a man who looked around 40 walked into the hall and tilted his head at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Who the hell are you?" I ask

Damon and Stefan then walk in the hall. "Jordan, meet Mikael... papa Original" Damon says smirking. My eyes widen, Mikael looks at me in amusement.

"Well hello" I say smiling.

* * *

We were all talking about a plan that could happen. Like Mikael following Elena through the house and then Elena vervaining him? Come on.

"Come on people, the guy is an Original. We have to make it more realistic. Oh yeah, like Elena the human could stab a 1000 year old vampire." I chuckle pouring a drink.

"Are you seriously drinking right now?" Elena asks

"Might as well" I smile drinking.

"She's right, we vervained him. And in the process we found a dagger?" Stefan says

"Which he planned to use it on Rebekah but..." Elena says but stops.

"We drove it through his heart" Damon says smiling at Elena.

I shake my head. "This is not going to work, what if Klaus wants to see the body" I say rolling my eyes. They all looked confused. "Oh that's right, he's not actually going to be dead?" I say sarcastically.

Damon smirks, "Good point!" He then turns to Stefan. "You my brother are compelled to do what ever Klaus says! So the idea is to lure him back here and kill him- last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied." I nod. "Well don't look at me, it's only my job getting him back here" Stefan says shrugging.

"Klaus us smart, if we tell him that Mikael is dead, he'll want proof" Elena says

"Then we'll give him proof, Klaus will want to see my body, you lure him here, and then I'll kill him" Mikael says coming out from the hall.

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him" Stefan says shaking his head.

"Don't be so negative evil Stef, Mikael has a plan" I smile indicating to Mikael.

"Jordan is right, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." He says

"Told ya" I smile

"Well where is it?' Stefan asks

"Not here, the knowing of it is under my policy" Mikael says

"You leaving it in my heart... see a vampire can't dagger a Original with out dying, so, one of you will have to do it" Mikael says looking at Elena and I. I could not kill someone, no way. Even if it was a vampire, no freaking way.

"E-Elena can do it" I say looking down.

Elena nods, "Yeah, I'll do it. But, you want me to dagger you?" She says

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially trust, so yes. I do want you to dagger me" Mikael says. "Okay then..." Elena says

My eyebrows are raised when Mikael gives Elena a stake. "So will this hurt you?" I ask him.

He chuckles, "Yes, only for a short time, but then, it won't, because I will be dead" He smirks.

I shake my head, "You're not afraid of dying?" I say

He shakes his head, "Why should I be afraid when I have died plenty of times and always come back?" He asks.

I look at Mikael and smile. "You're right, you always do come back"

* * *

Stefan is talking to Klaus on the phone while I sit there looking at Mikaels lifeless body on the ground. Elena and Damon are speaking, which is strange... they never talk.. Rebekah walks into the room and looks at Damon and rolls her eyes. She looks at me and smiles.

I smile back. "Hey, how are you coping with this?" I ask

She shrugs, "it's strange seeing you're vampire father than you have not seen for centuries, and plotting you're brothers death and seeing you're father on the ground dead. You'd think it would be fazing me, but in all honesty, I don't care."

I smile at her as Stefan walks over with the phone. Rebekah walks out of the room with it. Damon and Elena come back and sit down beside me.

Rebekah walks back into the room sighing. "Now was that easy or what?" He asks her,

Elena rolls her eyes, "Let's just get this over with" She says and pulls out the dagger. I cringe at the noise it made...

* * *

We're back at our house and I am looking through my closet for something to wear to Homecoming. I find a dark midnight blue dress that goes to mid thigh and is strapless. I also find black stiletto's to go with it. I walk into Elena's room with my dress.

"What do you guys think?" I ask. Bonnie was also here.

Elena sighs, "It's beautiful, I have nothing in my closet. I'm boring"

I chuckle, "You are not. You know... we don't actually have to go to this stupid thing, we could stay home, order take out, watch movies, normal stuff" I suggest.

Bonnie nods at my suggestion.

Elena sighs, "We have to go, Caroline will kill us"

"Oh yeah, I don't really wanna die from the wrath of Caroline Forbes" I laugh

I then walk down the stairs with my dress and walk outside into the car, we were going to the Boarding House to help load weapons to kill Klaus, hurrah!

* * *

"Sup people" I say as I walk into the boarding house. "Hey" Damon says smirking. I narrow my eyes at him, we haven't talked since that night when we kissed. "We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us" Elena says as she walks into the room.

I turn to her and glare, she hasn't liked Rebekah since... she just doesn't get that she's gone through a rough time? "Oh come on Elena! She's on our side, this is her brother, settle down" I say to her.

"Yes because, These Original vampires are always so reliable" Damon says smirking

I roll my eyes, "Look, Klaus is Rebekah's brother, you can't just tell to get used to it, how would you feel if we had to kill Jeremy and just get over it?' I ask

"That would never happen. Jeremy is not a supernatural psycho" Elena says. "There are to many things wrong with this plan, to many people that can make it go wrong" She says again.

"Elena" I say through clenched teeth. She was making me angry, like seriously angry. "Well, I'm forming a secret plan" Damon smirks at Elena.

"Oh really? What is it?" She asks

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret" Damon says smirking at her again. I groan and put a strand of hair behind my ear. "Rebekah is our friend Elena, seriously, just get over it" I say and sit on the couch.

Stefan then walks into the room with out a shirt on... damn! He has tattoos all over his body. I raise my eyebrows and focus on the wall on the other side.

"I need to borrow a tie" He says rummaging through Damon's closet.

"You have you're own ties" Damon says annoyed.

I snigger, "Hm- I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming Dance. I need better ties." He then looks at me, and I look at him back. "What's so funny?' Stefan asks me.

I shrug, "Nothing but you're face" I chuckle

He sarcastically smiles, "Very funny" "I laughed" I say smiling.

"You could not go" Elena says to Stefan. Stefan turns to look at Elena, "I have been compelled to protect you both, and if I look at you're track record at high school dances... it's not very good" Stefan says smirking. Elena huffs and turns around. I chuckle, "Yeah Elena" I smirk

I then stand up as Stefan leaves the room, Elena glares at me. I pick up the grenade full of wolfsbane, "Nope" Damon says as he catches it out of my hand.

"Oh come on! I just wanted to play with it" I pout

Little did I know, Elena left the room.

"Play? This thing is not to play with" Damon smirks holding me close. "I liked our kiss the other night" He says. I blush and look down. "So did I" I giggle.

He smirks as he holds my waist, and kisses my lips for the second time in the last month. He's on a roll! I kiss back just as passionate, I hold his face as I feel his hands go through my hair.

"What a show"

I step back quickly from the kiss and turn around to see Stefan. Evil Stefan. "Oh my god" I say running my hand through my hair.

Stefan laughs and picks up the grenade, "Cool grenade, please tell me you have something better?"

"Never you mind brother, the less you know, the better" Damon says

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you two executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical." Stefan says sarcastically.

I chuckle, "Bro, you have it all wrong. We can do this, we're like a team" I say nodding my head.

Stefan shakes his head, "No we're not. If I look back in our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. Upon taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not gonna be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait." Stefan says and claps his hands and runs out of the room. I then hear him yell "Please continue"

I groan as I see Damon smirking. FML

* * *

ELENA FREAKING DAGGERED REBEKAH! THE CRAZY BITCH. "I can't believe you did this" I say looking at Rebekah's body.

"We had no choice Jordan, she would've turned her back on us" Elena says sitting down. I shake my head, "Rebekah was our friend Jordan, Klaus it her brother, you can't expect her to be happy about it" I say

Damon covers her body and I look away. "Hey, I'm totally not judging you, it's very Katherine like of you" He smirks at her.

"Really does not make me feel better about myself, thanks Damon" Elena says

"You shouldn't feel better, you daggered her?!" I scream

"It was for the best, just until we get this whole Klaus thing done" Elena says

I shake my head mortified, "You daggered her Elena, what do you think will happen when she wakes up and realises that her brother is dead and you daggered her?! She's going to be pissed!" I yell

"Okay settle down you too. Even though i love a good girl fight" Damon says. He then looks at me. "If it makes you feel any better you're BFF is not really dead?"

I shake my head, "Doesn't make me feel better"

"Do you trust him? Mikael?" Elena asks

"No" Damon says stern

"What about Stefan?" I ask this time.

"No, not as long as he's under Klaus control" He says rolling his eyes

"Then we need a better plan" Elena says nodding.

I shake my head, "Can we not just stick to this one?!" I ask

They both ignore me. "I know what to do, but you're both not going to like it"

"What?" I ask

"When all this goes down, I don't want you both stuck in it" Damon says. I smile at him. "Do you trust me?" He asks us.

"Yes" Elena says. I look into his eyes. I smile, "Yes"

"Then you have nothing to worry about" Damon smirks.

* * *

I start getting ready with Elena. "So you're still mad at me for daggering Rebekah?" She asks. I sigh, "I'm not mad, I'm just surprised that you can do it so easy Elena, she's our friend" I say

"She's tried killing me multiple times!" Elena says

I laugh, "Yeah, cos you were being snobby"

I get into my dress and moustirize my legs. I then walk out and do my hair. I had it wavy and parted with a diamond clip in it. I then had for make up brown eye shadow and heavy mascara. I then put my stilettos on and smirk at myself.

I hear the door ring. "I'll get it!" I yell. It's Matt...

"Oh, uh, hey Matt" I smile

"Hey, is Elena here?" He asks smiling

I bite my lip, "Well actually there's been a change in plans... how would you feel about a new date?" I ask smiling.

* * *

"So I can't go!" I say

"It's for you're safety" Damon says

"I got all dressed up for nothing?" I say

He smirks and looks at me... "Well maybe after the dance we can..."

"Damon!" I hit him. "No!"

"Jordan, this is for you're safety... go out with Elena or something" He says smirking.

I then think of something... "Fine" I smile

"Fine? That's it... you're not going to cry or beg?"

I smile and flutter my eyelashes, "I said fine Damon" I turn around smirking and walk into Elena's room. "Elena! We're going out since we... can't go out. We can go to a club" I smirk

"Oh uh..."

* * *

We walk into a club and it's packed! I nod listening to the music and pull Elena with me. This was going to be one hell of a night...

* * *

I walk into the boarding house laughing my ass off with Elena! We did six rounds of shots and drunk so much! Oh god I loved this girl. I was abit hammered...

"Where have you been?" I hear Damon say

I snort, "What is this? The fun police"

He tilts his head, "You're drunk"

I smile and look around holding the sleeping Elena up, "I don't know mom, am I?" I smirk

I see him bite his wrist and force it into my mouth. I swallow his blood and the drunk... was gone.

"You never let me have fun" I say now sober.

Then he tells me everything. Everything about how Stefan sided with Klaus. DAMN HIM!

"We blew it" He says frustrated. Elena was on the couch snoring. "Where's Katherine and Beth?" I ask

"Ran for this hills, who can blame them? Klaus would have crushed them, I had him Jordan, this could have all been over!" He grabs his glass and chucks it into the fire. I leap back from the fright, I then walk up to him and put my hands on his face.

"Damon listen to me, we survive this, we always do" I smile

"We're never getting Stefan back, you know that right?" He asks

I bite my lip and look at Elena. "I know, and we're going to let him go okay, we have too"

He looks at me and nods, I then hear his phone ring and I smile at him. I pick up Elena and bring her to bed.

* * *

**STEFAN POV: **

"You took everything from me Klaus... you know what never gets old? Revenge" I say to Klaus on the phone as I look at the caskets in front of me.

"I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?" I say and hang up the phone.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! :)**


	55. The New Deal

**A/N: So here we go! I'm making this chapter into 2 parts as well because it's kinda long. lol, read my other sotrys too guys! '****_The Other Forbes'_**** and I am starting a new one. It's going to be Damon/OC/Stefan but AU. **

* * *

I jog with Elena down the road. I huff. "You know, I hate running" I say bending down and relaxing. "Come on Jordan" Elena says

I sigh and start running again when I notice that someone else is behind us. I look around to see a man following us. I narrow my eyes at him. I run up to Elena and tell her. She looks behind us and grabs my arm and we start running faster.

We stop at a tree. And lets just say... that I am puffed to the max! "Oh my god... never doing that again" I say puffing. Elena shakes her head puffing as well. I turn around and bump into the guy that was following us!

"Whoa, were you following us?" I ask

He smirks, "I'm sorry, I should watch where I'm going... have a nice day" He says and looks at Elena before he runs away. I look at Elena who was glaring at him. "Well, that was creepy" I whisper.

"That was not an accident" Elena says crossing her arms. I look around and it was quiet except for the birds chirping and the trees swaying around us. "Can we just get out of here please? It's creepy enough" I say as I shiver.

She looks around again and then nod, we start running back home.

* * *

I walk inside to see Jeremy leaving. "Where you going Jer? I thought we could have a little bonding time" I nod smirking. "Sorry, hanging out with Tyler" He says grabbing his coat.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Tyler? I thought you guys hated each other?" I say confused. He laughs, "Well, I thought you hated Damon, but I heard the kiss noises" He chuckles.

My mouth is wide open now. I throw a pillow at him, "Get out if here!" I scream. He pouts his lips and blows me a kiss. I laugh and shake my head.

I shower and get into a tee and my jacket with jeans and boots. I put my hair up into a bun for the day. Perfect! I walk back downstairs and see the Ric Mister. "Sup Ric" I say

"Hey Jordan." He says rubbing his temples. "You alright?" I ask. "Yeah, just been feeling weird lately, nothing to worry about," He smiles.

I nod and smile, "Well, I'm going to the Grill to meet Bonnie, Elena's already there I think, but I'll see you later?" I say

He nods and I walk out the door.

* * *

I walk into the Grill to see my two besties for life! I grin at them both, Elena and Bonnie. "Hey girls" I smile and sit down. "Hey Jordan" Bonnie smiles. "How's you're car?" I ask biting my lip.

Bonnie chuckles, "It's fine"

"Good! I'm glad, I was getting paranoid over it" I smile.

Bonnie smiles and Elena sighs, "Yeah, well I've been feeling crazy paranoid all the time" Elena says.

I squint my eyes, "Is it cos of that guy in the woods?" I ask

Elena shakes her head, "It's not just that, it's Klaus and everything" She says while sipping her drink.

"You have every right to be" Bonnie says and then looks at me. "So do you! Klaus is still out there and knows you guys tried to kill him"

I shrug, "If Klaus was that pissed he would have made a move by now" I say.

"Yeah! Why has he not made a move, there has been no sign of nothing, just my spiral to insanity" Elena says

"Join the club, every time I close my eyes I have that nightmare on repeat" Bonnie says putting her head into her hands.

"The same dream?" I ask

Bonnie nods, "Yeah! For coffins, Klaus is in one of them. It's weird" Bonnie says shaking her head.

I nod, "That is weird..."

"What if it's not just some dream? What if it's a... witch dream?" Elena says

I chuckle, "Oh sister, you make me laugh, if it was a witch dream then wouldn't Bonnie wake up in the spot where the coffins are?" I ask

Bonnie shakes her head, "It's just stress, I'll figure it out.." Bonnie then looks at me. "What about Stefan? Been any sign of him?"

I look down and shake my head, "Nope. The dick won't show his face."

"He betrayed us Bonnie, that Stefan we know is gone" Elena says

Bonnie nods. "How is Damon handling it?"

I sigh and lean back into my chair, "How do you think?" I say raising my eyebrow.

* * *

**DAMON POV: **

"Oh c'mon Ric, have a drink with me, Bloody Mary or Screw Driver?" I smirk. "I can't drink this all by myself you know that. I mean, if I do that, someone is going to get naked... wouldn't want Jordan or Elena seeing that" I smirk and raise my drink.

Ric rolls his eyes, "I'm busy" He says. Full of crap.

"It's the eve of the Klaus age and you're doing homework?" I chuckle.

"This may come as a surprise to you but I'm not here to hang out. I'm here to see Jeremy, who is late for his eight hour shift." Ric says

I smirk, "Kids today... where are there values?"

Ric then shows me a paper with a whole bunch of crap on it. "That's his mid term paper, copied it off the internet, didn't even try to hide it" Ric says

"Somebody getting grounded" I smirk

"Excuse me... did you say you were waiting for Jeremy Gilbert?" A pretty blonde says. I smirk at Ric.

"Yeah?"

"He was fired last week" She says again.

My eyebrows raise, "Well that sucks" I say to Ric who looks shocked.

* * *

**JORDAN POV: **

"Bro, pick up you're phone, you're in a load of shit man. Elena and Ric are going to have you're head!" I whisper into the phone. I hang up and sigh.

"Well you're sexy when you're mad" Damon smirks. I narrow my eyes at him and laugh, "Right, I'm not even mad. I just want my brother to not get into trouble for losing his job?"

"He'll survive" Damon shrugs.

"I know that, but they don't" I say looking at Ric and Elena. "He's spiralling, because of his break up with Bonnie, do you know that he even hangs out with Tyler Lockwood now?" I say

"Well, that's not good" Damon says shaking his head.

"On top of that, he see's ghosts and has lost everyone who he ever cared about. He lost Bonnie because he was in love with his ghost ex girlfriend" I say furrowing my eyebrows.

"He still has you and Elena" Damon says

I bite my lip and look down, "It's not enough." I look back up to see Damon staring at me. "You okay?" I ask

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" Damon asks

I roll my eyes and grin, "Well you're playing darts and drinking with out anyone oh and you're day drunk." I smile and then go closer. "And you wanna know something? It's not attractive" I whisper.

He smirks and chuckles, "Really? Well, what is my most attractive look?"

I roll my eyes and chuckle, "I think it's you're bad boy ego" I shake my head.

He laughs, and then I see someone from the corner of my eye...

Klaus.

Oh shit.

"Klaus" I say. Damon turns around as he walks up the stairs. "Well, hello love."

Elena is beside me by now. "Why are you here?" She asks

"Don't mind me, I'm just here to grab a drink with a local mate" Klaus smirks.

I raise my eyebrow as I see the guy that bumped into me this morning. "You!" I point.

"Get a round in would you Troy" Klaus says. 'Troy' smirks at me and walks over to the bar. "Ew that creep!" I say

"I'm surprised that you stuck around town for happy hour" Damon smirks.

"My sister seems to be missing, need to sort that out" Klaus smirks. My eyebrows raise and I look to Elena who was looking down and was playing with her hair. "Cute blonde bombshell, shouldn't be hard to find" Damon says.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Klaus says

I nod. "That sounds reasonable right guys?" I say looking to Elena and Damon. "No!" Damon says.

"What more could you want Klaus?" Elena asks.

"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan?" Klaus says. "Stefans long gone bro, he skipped when he saved you're ass" I say

Klaus then smirks and moves towards me. I step back raising my eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Damon says stepping in front of me.

Klaus laughs, "Well this is me broadening the scope sweet heart"

I roll my eyes. Great, this is going to end bad. I clap my hands together to stop the stare off between Damon and Klaus. "Well as much fun as this has been, we totally have to go." I say. Just as I was about to leave Troy comes up with a row of drinks.

"Thanks mate" Klaus says. I grab a shot and down it. "Yeah thanks creep" I smile. "Let's go guys" I say and pull Damon and Elena away.

* * *

Elena and I walk into the house and I sit down on the couch. "Well that was fun" I say sarcastically. Elena walks around frantically. "God Jordan, he's back! He's back and what are we going to do... oh my god, he could hurt you and-"

I stand up and grab Elena's shoulders, "Elena! Calm down!" She stops but she has tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be fine... _we're_ going to be fine." I smile. "How do you know?" Elena asks. I bite my lip and shrug, "I just do. We always get through it okay." I smile.

She chuckles and looks down. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you and Jeremy" I say shaking my head. "Ditto" She mumbles. I smirk and hug her. She hugs back with more effort. "I love you and I am not going anywhere" I say

"I love you too" She says into my shoulder. We pull back and laugh. "Now, enough with this depressing stuff! We better start on dinner." I smile.

* * *

I put the knifes and forks on the table as Elena and Ric prepare the meat. "Do you think vampires like raw steak?" I ask

Elena shakes her head laughing. "It was just a question?" I shrug

"So, you're both ready then?" Ric asks

Elena sighs, "I'm worried about Jeremy."

"Same" I say

"It's proof that you're both still human" Ric says smiling at us. I then hear laughing and I look towards the front door to see Jeremy walking in. I rush towards him. "Did you not get my texts and phone calls idiot?!"

Jeremy pushes me back, "Calm down" He says and goes to the fridge. "I'm just passing through" Ric then stands up. "I thought we could have dinner together, like a typical family."

Jeremy shakes his head and laughs, "Typical? This family's more than typical"

"You got fired and didn't tell anyone!" Elena says

I slink back into my seat and sigh. "Can we do this later? Tylers outside waiting." Jeremy says.

"Tyler? Why the hell are you hanging out with Tyler?" Elena asks. "I asked the same thing sister" I say. "You knew?" Elena asks. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Does it matter?" Jeremy asks.

"Yeah Jeremy it kinda matters! He was sired by Klaus!" Elena screams. I mouth to Ric, 'Wow'.

"Can you not Elena! He's right outside, he can hear you! You can't tell me who I can or not hang out with. Look out you and Jordan!" Jeremy says.

"Don't bring me into this!" I say

"What is with the attitude?!" Elena asks

Jeremy rolls his eyes. "This is lame, Tyler is waiting"

Elena blocks his way. Uh oh... "You're not going anywhere with Tyler... Jordan, back me up!" Elena says. I stand up quickly, "Uh, yeah, Jeremy, you cant go anywhere?"

I shake my head, Jeremy looks at me for help. "I'm sorry Jer, but-"

"I don't need this, you are hypocrites, look at who you guys hang out with" Jeremy says

"I don't care Jeremy, at least Damon and Stefan and Carline are not sired" Elena says

I put my head down. "Whatever Elena, you want me to stay in? Fine!" He then yells. "Hey Tyler! Come in!"

I raise my eyebrows. "Jer bro!"

Just then Tyler walks into the door smirking. "Hey" He says.

I sink into my seat more. "This is so weird" I say running my hands through my hair.

"How?" Tyler asks. "Do you remember when we 'dated' Tyler? You wouldn't even come inside to talk to anyone!"

Tyler shrugs, "It's different now. I'm a hybrid, you're a doppelgänger, it's changed Jordan."

"No shit" I say

"Look maybe, I should just go...' Tyler says..

"Oh stay! You're not doing anything wrong" Jeremy says. I look at Elena who looks shocked. "Unless you have to... you know, check in with you're master?' I smirk at Tyler.

He laughs, "Always the joker Jordan. It's not like that" Tyler says

"Tell me Tyler, what's the difference of being sired and compelled?" Ric asks

"Compulsion that´s just mind control - like hypnosis. And being sired is...it´s like faith. You do something because you believe it´s the right thing." Tyler says nodding.

I narrow my eyes at him. "That's pretty messed up dude" I say. "Jordan!" Jeremy says. I shrug. "So you believe serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asks.

"I don't serve him, Klaus saved me, he made me stronger, he released me from the curse that was ruining my life. And for that, I owe him." Tyler says.

"So, what if he asked you to kill Caroline? Would you do that?" I ask

"He wouldn't!" Tyler says determined. "You guys are sounding like Caroline, getting all freaked out over nothing" He says. I sigh.

"Tyler, it is something! It's not right! You doing every little dirty thing that he asks, it's creepy! Klaus hurts people, he hurt my whole family, he's hurt Bonnie, he hurts everyone around you and you're okay with that?" I ask

Tyler shakes his head, "You all are over thinking it. I still have my own choices."

I nod, "Right, you're own choices" I shake my head. Jeremy comes back in looking dazed. I furrow my brows at him. "You okay bro?" I ask

"I'm fine" He says

Tyler looks at him and then back to me. "I have to go, but thanks for the interrogation." He smirks. I smirk back ,"No problem Ty, any time" I smile.

He leaves and I make a gag noise. "I can't believe I used to like him!" I shake my head. "So Tyler is a lunatic who has access to our home, that's just great" Elena says.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't have his tongue down you're throat all through sophmore year" I cringe,

"Did not need to know that" Elena says

"I mean this whole sire bond thing is... wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying. It's this weird cult logic." Ric says.

I nod. "Well great, that's a wonderful influence for you guys..." Elena looks around but... there is no Jeremy. And.. his rings on the table.

"That's his ring" I say

We both look at each other and run outside, we see Jeremy standing in the middle of the road looking straight ahead. I then see a car rushing towards him.

"Oh my god!" I scream. "Jeremy!" Elena and I scream. I rush towards him hoping to push him away. I then feel myself being pushed over by Alaric who pushed Jeremy away but got hit instead! i quickly get up and the car pulls beside us.

"There I go again, bumping into people" Tony.

I glare, "You're sick!" I say and pull the fingers to him as he drives away. I check Ric all over and see that he has the ring on. Jeremy runs over. "Is-Is he going to be okay?" He asks

Elena nods, "He'll be fine. Are you okay?"

Jeremy shakes his head, "I don't understand..."

"Who was on the phone earlier?" Elena asks

"It was Klaus!" Jeremy realised. "You were compelled!" I say

* * *

I sit on the couch as Damon walks into the house. "How is he?" He asks

"Still dead." I say

"Jeremy why aren't you wearing you're bracelet?!" Damon asks

"It was Tyler, it had to be, that's why he was hanging out with you!" Elena says

"Klaus is trying to send us a message. He wants us to find Stefan who stole his coffins full of his dead family members." Damon says

"Coffins?" I ask

"Yep! So all we have to do is find four coffins and- voila no one else on your family's Christmas list needs to die!" Damon says

"So that's our big plan?' I ask. "Got a better idea sweet cheeks?" Damon says turning to me. I nod.

"Yeah I do. Pack out bags and get the hell out of this town?" I say

"I agree!" Jeremy says. "Thanks bro" I say smiling. "Jordan, calm down" Elena says.

I shake my head, "No Elena, I'm no going to calm down. Look at how many people have died? Look at how many people we have lost to all of this vampire stuff? Jenna, John... none of this is okay!" I look at Damon and Elena. "None of us are going to make it out of this town alive" Jeremy says and runs up the stairs.

I sigh and lean back. "He says he wants his family back right? Then we give him Rebekah' I say

"No" Elena shakes her head. "She'll come and kill me and you if we do that."

"Klaus's coffins... how many were there?" I ask

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm stopping here at the moment and I'll do Part 2 later. :) I haven't done chapters in parts before but this is just taking to long. :) Anyway hope you're liking the story xxxx R/R please**


	56. The New Deal Part 2

**A/N: Updated :) Yay! This is the second part to 'The New Deal'. I told you guys I would do it before the week is over. I just want to say to you all how amazing you guys are for reviewing this, if I didn't get so much reviews I wouldn't be doing this story, so thank you :) **

**And one reviewer said that they can't wait for the ball! Omg, I know I can't wait either. :) Anyway, enjoy xxxx**

* * *

Elena calls Bonnie to tell her about Klaus, I walk out of the room and sigh. I don't know what to do, I would pack up and just leave Mystic Falls, but then when I would be away, I would miss Elena and Damon. I admit it, I would totally miss that fool. And Stefan...

Damon comes and sits beside me. "Would you really leave?" He asks

I let out a short breathe, "In a heart beat" I whisper

He looks at me emotion passing through his eyes and he nods. "I'd miss you" He smiles. I smile back and touch his arm. "I'd miss you too Damon.. but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere"

He cups my face, "Good... do you know how lost I would be with out you?'

I chuckle, "You'd have Elena and Stefan..."

He shakes his head, "They're boring, you're not" He smiles. I smile back and blush. Elena then comes rushing in.

"Guys, we don't need that locator spell..." She says.

* * *

We walk towards this house that looks haunted... "Okay, this looks creepy" I say. "The coffins are here" Elena says to me. Damon walks beside me. "I thought Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo?" He asks.

"The Dead witches are angry that she brought Jeremy back to life, I guess now they have something she might want to know" Elena says

"I hate witches... so fickle, passive aggressive.." Damon says starting. "Witches are cool Damon. Don't hate" I smirk.

We walk up to the front door and wait. "Okay, I'm scared now" I say. "Don't worry, I'm here" Damon says catching my waist. I bite my lip and push him away. "Stop it" I giggle.

We walk in and Elena calls Stefan's name. "Stef-O?" I yell. "Come on Stefan... argh!" I turn towards Damon who's skin is burning. He runs to the shadows. "What's going on?" I ask

"Witchy spirits still aren't a fan, they use their ju ju magic to screw with my daylight ring!" He says

I laugh, "Oh dude, sucks to be you" I turn back around and turn my head to face him. "Wait outside" I smirk.

"Jordan! Elena!" Damon yells

I roll my eyes. "Damon, we're here to see Stefan, now calm you're tits okay" I say and walk away from him. We walk into a room and then I see him, Stefan!

"Stefan!" I grin

"Go away, you both shouldn't be here" He says

"Wow, cold dude. We need you're help" I say

"Bonnie said you'd be here?" Elena says

"Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets" Stefan smirks. I shake my head, "She keeps all mine" I smirk.

"Listen, you need to give Klaus's family back" Elena says

"Oh really? Is that what I need to do?" Stefan asks

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a moving car Stefan, he's trying to kill everyone we love, and he's starting on Jer, so yeah... you kinda need too" I say

"He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants!" Elena says

"God, would you two stop talking, I'm not giving Klaus anything" Stefan says

I walk up to him, "Are you not listening to us? He's going to kill Jeremy?" I say

Stefan smirks, "It's not really my problem"

I take a step back from shock as I do that, Elena slaps him! Good one sis! "You deserved that" I commented.

"And you can go to hell" Elena says as she walks out. I look at Stefan to see him not fazed. I run my hands down my face, "You really need to do this Stefan, not for me, not for Elena, but for Jeremy, Klaus is not going to stop at nothing until he kills what's left of my family. And I don't know about you, but I don't have a lot of family members left, so please help us." I say. He looks at me with the same expression, I kiss him on the cheek slowly and walk out.

* * *

"God, he is such a dick!" Elena says

"You should really let me talk to him" Damon comments as I walk out of the house. I shake my head, "How though? You can't get in, the witches won't let you" I say and lean on the car.

He looks at the house for a moment and gives Elena his keys. "Here, take my keys. Don't let Jordan drive! You take care of you're brother and I'll take care of mine" He says to us

I smile at his words. "Okay Damon"

"Be careful" Elena says

* * *

**DAMON POV: **

"I had him Stefan! He could have been dead!" I say as I stab him in the stomach.

"I did it to save you" Stefan says

"What? No way, you didn't do this for me..?" I say shocked.

"He was one step ahead of us, if Klaus died, his hybrids would have killed you" Stefan says pulling the branch out.

I grab it and stab him again. "I want you to get it through you're head! I don't need you to save me!"

* * *

**JORDAN POV: **

Elena and I walk into the house. "God, you should have totally let me drive the car" I whine. Elena shakes her head, "Jordan, you would have crashed it and been dead, not because of the impact, but because Damon would have killed you!" She says

I huff and see that Ric is sitting on the couch ALIVE!

"Ric, buddy, you're back!" I smile.

"When did you return to the living?" Elena asks

"Oh just a few minutes ago, how's Jeremy?" He asks

I roll my eyes and sit on the couch. "We both have the same thing, we hate life, want to get out of here, but won't because we will totally miss Elena and other people..." I smile.

Ric then smiles and starts coughing up blood which went on my tee! "Oh my god Ric, what the hell?" I say before looking at him.

"Some things wrong, the ring!" He says coughing more blood.

I look to Elena, "What to we do?" I ask. Ric then falls on the floor moaning. Elena and I sit around him and comfort him.

"Call an ambulance Jordan" Elena says

I nod and get my phone.

* * *

I open the door to see the paramedics walk in. "What happened?" One asks

I look to Elena, "Well, it's a funny story, he got hit by a car and he totally felt fine, but then he started coughing up blood..." I say

"Get his vitals" Another paramedic says

"His pulse looks pretty weak, looks like internal bleeding, we gotta get him out of here" They say

I cross my arms amost crying. Elena puts a comforting arm around me. "It's going to be okay" She says

Just then... TONY!? WHAT THE HELL. "Tony?!"

"How bout we don't" He compels the paramedics.

"What are you doing? You have to help him!" Elena yells

"You can still save his life, here take my blood" Tony smirks.

I shake my head, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask

"I can't get in, you'll have to invite me" Tony says

"No, why are you doing this?" Elena asks

"Klaus asks for his family, and you didn't deliver" Tony says

"Well we kinda can't do anything because-" I start saying but Elena cuts me off because Ric starts coughing more. Ric oh my god" Elena says

"Might want to invite me in Jordan" Tony says looking at me. I have tears falling down my eyes. "o!" I yell. I then see Tony fall down and it's Jeremy who shot him!

"Jeremy!" I yell

"He's not dead yet" He says

"Wh-What are you doing?" I ask and he comes back with a knife. He starts chopping Tony's head off! "What the hell Jer!" I yell

"No he's dead" He says, he looks at Ric. "We have to get him to a hospital now" He says looking more determined then ever.

Elena and I look at each other in shock.

* * *

Elena and Ric are at the hospital, I'm at the Salvatore House. I called Klaus. I open the door to see him smirking at me. "Come in" I say

"So I trust you have Stefan" He asks

I shake my head, "Nope, but something else" I say leading him down to the cellar.

We see Rebekah lying on the ground daggered. "Uh, can't leave my poor sister alone for one minute can I?" He says smirking.

"You have her, a deal is a deal" I say

"The life of my sister for the spare of you're brother, I'd call that a bargain. But it's a dea. So Jeremy is safe." He smirks.

I look down and rub my arm, "As you know, Elena daggered her, when she wakes, she'll come after her.. and I don't want that" I say

"Oh well, I can control Rebekah, but I still need you're help in finding Stefan." He says with Rebekah on his shoulder.

I look at him, "I told you! I don't know where he is, I haven't seen him since that night" I say

Klaus then puts Rebekah down and undaggers her. "What are you doing?]' I ask

"You´re lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don´t find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who´s gonna die next! Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? Jeremy? Elena? It´s only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want." Klaus says

I sigh and run a hand through my head, "Do you not get it Klaus? You broke him, he doesn't care about me or anyone else any more, you turned him into a heart less creep with no remorse, no that's you're problem not mine. And Rebekah is not only just going to go for Elena, but for you too. So don't get all high and mighty yet, she knows you killed you're mother and lets just say, she's not happy about it. You can't get out of it this time Klaus." I say and walk out of the cellar.

* * *

I'm back at home, Elena and Jeremy called me before and told me that Ric was okay. I'm currently staring at Tony's lifeless head. I know this is weird, but I felt like I had a sort of connection to Tony. Even though we both hated each other, we still had something. I sigh.

I then see Damon walk in. "Well, that looks... gross" He smirks.

"Yeah, smells it too right? I just can't being myself to touch it yet" I smile.

He laughs and gets a plastic bag and picks up the head. He races away, and then two minutes later, he's back! He's washing his hands now.

"Well, that puts headless Tony in the river" He smirks.

"Thanks Damon" I smile. "Did you go see the Ric Mister?" I ask

He nods, "Yeah.. for a minute, he looked fine. They're taking care of him" He smiles.

"Good, well I better start on the porch" I say furrowing my brows. He looks at me. "Look, Jordan, it's going to be okay." He smiles.

I close my eyes, "Look, I have to tell you something and you're probably not going to like it very much... but, I gave Rebekah to Klaus. We have a deal" I say. I then open my eyes to see a pissed of Damon.

"What! No, no, no, no, how could you do that? She's going to try and kill Elena and even you for letting Elena do that!" He says

I shake my head, "Calm down. Klaus won't let her, they still need me" I say

"And you trust the guy?" He asks

"What? No way! But, what other choice do we have huh? We don't trust Stefan, he's gone all 'I don't care' on us and he's totally not going to give up those coffins any time soon" I say sighing.

"My brother is sort of crazy right now" Damon says

"Ya think? Well, my brother just chopped off someone's head, and it was kinda weird to see that" I say

Elena then walks into the house looking upset. "Jeremy's 17 and you're 16 Jordan... what kind of role model am I?" She says

I walk up to her. "Elena, no, hey, it's okay, we're okay!" I say

She shakes her head, "Jeremy cut off someone's head today, you've seen so much death and you have experienced so much things.. and-and, it's not right" She cries. "There has to be another way, we have to fix this"

"Elena, honestly, it's fine okay. We're family. And we stick together" I smile.

Ric and Jeremy walk into the door. I take a big grin at them both. "Hey you two!" I say and hug them. "I'm so glad you're okay Ric" I smile.

"Yeah, well me too" He smiles back. I look at Damon and Elena who were talking secretly.

* * *

I'm in Jeremy's room at the moment where we are playing play station. And... he beats me.

"You're totally cheating" I smile.

"Am not!" He laughs

Just then Elena, Ric and Damon walk in. I furrow my eyes at Damon. "I thought you left?" I question. He looks sad, and guilty.

"What's going on?" I ask

Elena looks down. "I was thinking about what you both said earlier today and..."

I tilt my head looking at Damon who was looking at me in sorrow. "And.. you were both right, you shouldn't have to give up a normal life Jer.."

Oh my god. They were going to compel him?!

"No!" I yell

Damon holds me and pushes me to Ric.

"What?" Jeremy asks seeing my cries.

"You're sister thinks we should have another one of our talks..." Damon says

"No!" I cry. Tears were going down my face. "Please, don't take him away" I cry more.

Damon sits on the bed, "Here's the thing, Jer. You're gonna go out of town for a while- a long while. You're gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you're gonna be at a new school, you'll meet new girls, living girls. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You do whatever you want." Damon compels him.

"No!" I cry more trying to get out of Ric's grasp. Jeremy was the only normal thing in my life, now... it's gone.

"You're going to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it" Damon says more.

I shake my head and bury my head into Ric's chest. "You're going to have a better life Jeremy" Damon says

I look at Jeremy and see he is nodding. He then stands up and starts packing. I wipe my tears and run to my room and shut my door.

* * *

I walk downstairs to see Elena and Damon talking. "I feel like a horrible person" She says.

"You just saved his life Elena." Damon comments.

She shakes her head, "Yeah... well I ruined Jordan's, Jeremy was the only thing that was normal to her Damon, and now? Now he's gone."

Damon walks up to Elena and takes her face in his hands. "Jeremy was getting into deep Elena, you did the right thing" He smiles.

"Thank you" She says

"No problem" Damon says

What was going on?

"Not just for this... but for everything... you helped Jordan, you helped Jeremy. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here Damon" Elena says

Um...

"You should know this Elena, Stefan didn't screw us over... he screwed us over, but for a good reason" Damon says. "He saved Klaus for me. Then he stole the coffins to get even"

Elena shrugs, "He's good like that... " Elena looks at him with... HER LOOK NO WAY OMG NOW PLEASE.

"Do you ever think about how Stefan and Jordan kissed?" Elena asks

Damon bites his lip, "No, because if I do, I get angry. And angry Damon is never a good one."

Elena looks down. "Then I won't have to feel so guilty..." Wait, what does that mean-

Elena's kissing him! Elena's full on pashing him right now! And... and he's kissing back..

That bitch!

And him..

I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying. I quietly run back upstairs into my room, I look out my window to see they're talking again...

Everythings gone. Jeremy's leaving. Stefan is totally out of control. And my sister is a bitch. I know that Stefan kissed me and all, but he kissed me! I didn't kiss him! I pushed him away, I told him no!

I will **never** forgive her.

* * *

**So, ? What do you think of that? A love square? :) r/r please xxxxx**


	57. Our town

**A/N: Here we go, another update, Jordan is not going to be nice to Elena in this one ;) Anyway, enjoy xxxxx**

* * *

I punch the bag so hard that I could go through it. I was mad, I was mad at Damon and Elena. I was so mad that Elena kissed him. I was mad that Elena sent Jeremy away. I was just mad at everything.

"Whoa, you're going to put a hole in that thing, you wanna talk about it?" Ric says as he stands in front of the bag holding a cup of coffee.

"Nothing to talk about Ric" I say punching.

Ric stops me and passes me the coffee. "Really wish this was alcohol right now" I say drinking it. Ric looks surprised. "What's got you so mad?" He asks

"Well, I didn't really sleep last night, due to everything that is going on" I say

"Yeah me neither, because well you know.. dying and all" Ric says

I stop. "You alright Ric?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I think, the ring however is running low on batteries" He says looking at it.

I chuckle, "Yeah well Jeremy is out of town now with out protection, thanks to Elena" I say punching the bag harder. "Is that what you're worked up on? Because Elena was only doing what was best for you're brother you know?"

I shake my head, "It's not her choice Ric." I say punching the bag harder. "Well, you're getting stronger, that's for sure" He says smiling.

"I'm just taking out all my anger out on you bag" I rub the bag. "Sorry" I take the gloves off. "I need alcohol" I walk over to the kitchen and get a glass out and pour some of Ric's whiskey in the glass and I skull it back.

"Wow. You're really worked up aren't you? Didn't take you for a morning drinker" He laughs

"You have no idea" I smirk.

"It seems Damon's compulsion worked though, Jeremy was going on about Denver all morning" He smiles.

I don't. I just stand there. "Good on him" I say. "Have you talked to Damon lately?" I ask

He shakes his head, "No, why?"

Just then Elena runs down the stairs smiling, I turn around and face the counter not wanting to see her stupid face. "No reason" I say and pour myself another drink.

Elena sits down at the table. She look perfect. Her hair is straightened and shiny, she's wearing blue skinny jeans with a red top and her leather jacket. Her make up looks good too. Damn her and her perfection! I tighten my hands on the glass and put it down.

"I'm going to go get ready" I say and quickly run upstairs. I look behind me to see Elena still downstairs with Ric. I walk into her room quietly and get out her diary and look in it... I want to know if she writ anything about Damon...

_I kissed Damon last night. I don't know how it happened, I was in grief with myself because of sending Jeremy away and he was always there. I know it's wrong. It's wrong on so many levels, I know Jordan and Damon have something and I don't want to get into that.. but, __**I can't help what I feel.**_

I shut the diary with tears in my eyes. I put it back in Elena's draw. I walk into my room and cry. Cry because I know Elena is falling for Damon.. but it's different. Elena's falling for Damon because he is helping, I'm falling for Damon because of his whole personality and ego. I love him for that, I'd never admit it.. but...

I choose a pair of striped shorts and a black singlet that goes v-neck and my converses. I shower and straighten my hair, I grab my phone... Elena got me this phone for my birthday. My screensaver..

Damon and me. Another tear. I put my phone in my pocket and wipe the tear away and walk downstairs. How can the two people I love be the worst?

* * *

I get out of the car and look at the school. I sigh as I do. I would have rathered walked but Elena insisted. I roll my eyes at how happy she looks. Bitch.

"So since it's Caroline's birthday I'm thinking we can design her locker" Elena says to me as we walk into the school.

"Sounds good" I say not caring. I care about Caroline and her birthday but at the moment Elena was making me go crazy.

We stop at Caroline's locker and Elena takes the stuff out of her bag. She passes me the stickers and board. "Are you okay?" Elena asks me.

"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night that's all" I say passing her the board. "oh, uh, really... why?" She asks

I was about to tell her exactly why when Bonnie walks up to us. "God, sorry I was late, I got held up" Bonnie says rolling her eyes.

"It's fine... we just got here too" Elena says looking to me. "Can you pass me the balloons Jordan please?" Elena asks. I look at her. Was I really angry at my sister? Or did I deserve this? I mean, her ex boyfriend is in love with me... well not any more exactly but still... and I let it. And she forgave me? So why can I not just forgive her...

"Jordan?" I wake up from my day dream. "The balloons?" Elena says again. I pass her the balloons and smile at Bonnie.

"So, why were you so late Bonn?" I ask

"I was... working on some new spells, you?" She asks

I look down and put a strand of hair behind my hair, "I was uh working out with Ric.." I then look at Elena who was speaking. "Bonnie, we need to tell you something and you're not going to like it" Elena says

"What happened?" She asks looking worried.

"Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over." Elena says

I look at Bonnie who looks like she was going to burst out crying. "Wh-What, Jeremy wouldn't just leave like that..."

I look at Elena with hate. "I know, that's why Elena asked Damon to compel Jeremy to leave" I say.

"You what?" Bonnie says at Elena

"I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye." Elena says innocently.

"You're such a good person Elena... the best" I say sarcastically, I then walk away from them both. Iz couldn't handle being near her any more.

* * *

**DAMON POV: **

Elena kissed me. Full on the lips kiss. An-And I kissed her back..? I couldn't handle this. When Beth and Katherine and I were together, Beth was mine. Beth and I's relationship was different from Katherine and I's. Katherine and I were strict sex nothing else. No feelings, at all. Beth and I... we smiled and laughed, but that was the compulsion I guess... I know I don't feel anything for Beth and Katherine any more but... what am I going to do about Jordan and Elena?

* * *

**JORDAN POV: **

I walk through the halls until I see Bonnie walking away from Jeremy. I sigh and walk over to him. "Hey bro" I smile. "Hey Jordan..." He smiles back.

I bite my lip not wanting to cry. "So, you're leaving soon... you excited?" I ask trying to smile.

He grins, "Yeah, I actually am to be honest! I wish you could come with me though" He says

I nod almost crying, "Me too Jer, you have no idea how much I do" I say through clenched sobs.

* * *

I walk out of the school from the worst day of my life. We were going to Caroline's to surprise her for her birthday. We were inside Caroline's house and Elena and Matt were laughing. So, they were on talking base then, I know that Matt was still in love with her. Anybody could see that.

Bonnie rubs my arm. "You okay?" She asks

I look at her and shake my head, "I-I dont know Bonnie... "

Bonnie smiles, "Yeah me too."

"I need to tell you-"

I hear the front door open, Elena grabs my arm and pulls me out. "Surprise!" They yell

I faintly smile at Caroline who was shocked to see us.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks

"Well you blew off school and missed our art work so..." Elena says smiling beaming

"So, we're going to the falls! S'mores, camp fire..."

"Cake! Like when we were little" Matt says

"Don't forget the tequila" I say faintly smiling

She giggles a bit, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate this but.. can we just skip the birthday this year please"

"I'm sorry what! You claimed you're birthday as everyone's favourite day of the year?" Bonnie says laughing

Caroline looks sad. "Yeah and now it's a reminder that I'm dead." She had a point. "Look, I'm now 17, the only good thing about 17 was to get to 18. It's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year" Caroline says

"You're not stuck Care" Elena says

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it." Caroline says sad

I go up to her an hug her, "Care, we're you're friends and we love you. We'll think of something else okay?" I smile.

* * *

"Okay, so when I said we'll think of something else, I didn't mean the Salvatore Crypt, it's freaky in here" I say

"Caroline's right Jordan. She's technically dead, sorry, but you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral, to say goodbye to you're old life and hello to you're new one" Elena says. She lights the candles, "She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need"

I stand back, "So what you're saying Elena is that she has to forget her human, normal life and welcome in her supernatural depressing suicidal one?" I ask angrily.

"No Jordan, I didn't mean it like that.." Elena stutters.

I laugh, "It sure sounded like it." I turn to Caroline. "Rest in peace Care, you will be sadly missed" I grab the tequila bottle and skull it back. I face them all who were looking at me in shock.

"Carry on" I say to Elena.

She looks at me and then to Caroline and smiles at Caroline. "Here's a peace of cake" She says passing pieces of cake to everyone.

* * *

Elena and Matt are laughing, Elena grabs the bottle and drinks more. I look at Caroline who was on her phone. "Cool birthday huh?" I say

She smiles, "The best"

"Love you're sarcasm" I say smiling. "Who are you texting?" I ask

She sighs, "Tyler" She says and everyone goes quiet.

"Caroline..." Elena starts. I roll my eyes and then Bonnie blurts!

"Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time!" Bonnie yells

My mouth is open and I'm praising the lord, karma sucks bitch.

"Wow" That's all Elena could say.

"Ouch Bon" Matt says sticking up for Elena.

"Of course you would stick up for Elena Matt" I say shaking my head. Elena looks at me, "Wouldn't you?" She asks. I look at her and shake my head.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town." Bonnie says. I clap my hands, "Thank you Bonnie"

I look at Elena. "I'm doing it to protect him Bonnie, to have a chance at a normal life"

I shake my head, "Oh right, and taking him away from his family is really good Elena, no protection, nothing." I say

"He should be able to choose how he lives it! You're taking his choices away..." Bonnie says

"Exactly, you're only doing this out of you're benefit Elena" I say

Elena looks at me. "You both can't tell him"

I laugh, "What are you going to do? Compel me? You're really good at getting Damon to do whatever you want" I say

Elena looks at me with tears in her eyes. Bonnie has stopped talking now and is just observing. I grab the bottle of tequila and turn to Caroline who was looking at me.

"Sorry for ruining this depressing funeral or birthday or what ever.. I'm out of here" I stumble out of the crypt and into the cemetery.

* * *

I walk over to my parents graves. I stumble down on them crying. "I hate you guys for leaving me here with her.. for having this life." I take a swig and shake my head. "I don't know why I come visit you at all? I mean, you guys aren't even my real parents right?" I wipe my nose and take another swig. "Look at what I've become! Look at the life that has come to me" I cry on their headstones.

"Look at what you left me!" I throw the bottle at the two gravestones and the bottle smashes. I watch the remaining alcohol drip down my fathers headstone. I stand up and walk away until I hear a whimper. I turn around and see from afar that Caroline is slumped at a tree.

"Caroline!" I yell and run to her. I see that she is crying. "Oh my god Care, what happened?" I ask

"T-Tyler" She whispers

I then feel myself being pulled away as Caroline shuts her eyes...

* * *

"What the hell Stefan!" I yell

I hear my phone ring and I try and get it but he stops me. I then hear him... _"Hello Damon, sorry she's a little busy right now" _Stefan says

"You're real funny Stefan! I say

"I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...what will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" Stefan smirks.

My eyes go wide open, "Stefan don't you dare!"

Stefan then rolls down his window and chucks my phone out from it. "Oh my god! That was an iPhone you psycho!" He smirks and keeps driving. "So what's you're big plan muscle man? Huh?"

"I took Klaus's family to make him suffer Jordan, I'm not going to let him make a new one" Stefan says

I narrow my eyes at him, "Look, I've had a really bad day so if you're going to lock me in some cave or something save it"

"Or I could turn you into a vampire" Stefan says looking at me.

I glare at him, "You wouldn't"

"Watch me" He says

He then grabs his phone and calls someone. "Klaus! Tell you're hybrids to get out of town" He says, he then looks at me. "Fine, then Ill just drive you're blood source off Wickery Bridge then"

I look at him shocked... he knows that my parents...

His eyes then turn black and he bites his wrist and puts it to my mouth, I try and move it away but no use... I feel the coppery taste full back on my throat...

"What the hell!" I yell

"I just fed her my blood, no more hybrids if she's a vampire right?" Stefan says. "Say goodbye to you're family Klaus" Stefan says speeding up.

I grab the door and scream, "No!" I scream. Stefan speeds up more and more. "Stop the car Stefan please!" I scream. He stops the car harshly and I quickly get out.

I am crying by this point, I run my fingers along my mouth where more blood is, I try and wipe it away. "Get back into the car Jordan" Stefan says

I look to him with tears rolling down my face, "No! You knew Stefan! You knew and you still did this!" I walk up to him and slap him. "You're a horrible person" I seethe.

"Look he has to believe I would do it okay, you're fear sold it" Stefan says

"What if he hadn't huh? How would you feel then Stef? Would you still have you're emotions turned off?" I cry

"He backed down! He has a weakness, If I know his weakness, I can destroy him" Stefan says holding my arms.

I calm down. "After everything we've been through, after you loving me, and after everything, you still want to destroy Klaus?" I ask

"Destroying Klaus is all I had left" He says

I grab his face, "You had me Stefan. You might not have ad you're brother, but you had me! You might not have had Elena, but you had me!" I say

He shakes his head, "No Jordan. You and me would have never worked. I lost you the minute I left town, you just can't admit it to yourself yet"

I shake my head, "No Stefan. I love you... I really do. I don't know what kind of love it is yet, but I know that I do love you."

"I don't really care what you feel about me any more Jordan" He says and walk away to his car. I continue to cry and cry.

* * *

I walk inside after Damon found me. "Thanks for picking me up" I say emotionless.

He looks at me, "Are you going to be okay?"

I laugh, "Like you care" I say. He furrows his brows, "I do care actually"

"I'll survive it.. I always do" I say. Just as I say that Damon kisses me. I push him away. I shake my head, "No. I saw you last night" I say

He looks down guilty, "You saw that?"

I nod. "It was just the spur of the moment thing, there's nothing there with Elena and I Jordan" He says caressing my face.

I bite my lip, "Yes there is Damon, there is something there... with all of us. And it scares me to death of how much Elena and I are like Beth and Katherine."

He holds my face, "You are nothing like Beth"

I look down and then back up, Damon caresses my face more. "You know you can't kiss me, it's not right" I say

He smiles, "It is right, just not right now" He says

I swallow the lump forming in my throat. "I can't forgive her Damon" I say

He smiles, "Yes you can, because you're Jordan, you have a heart full of love, and Elena is you're sister who just made a mistake, that's all" He smiles.

I look down. "Goodnight Damon"

He kisses my forehead, "Night Jordan."

I walk inside to see Elena looking worried, her face is full of tear stains and I can't help but feel guilty. "J-Jordan... I'm-I'm-"

I look down and then back up to her. "Elena, just don't talk please. I don't know if I could forgive you, or if I even want too. But I do know that you are my sister and I love you so much!" I say shaking my head. "And before you even think about Stefan and I, it's different, Stefan kissed _me_ not the other way round, and that stopped along time ago."

She nods looking down. "I'm sorry Jordan" She says

"I know you are Elena, but am I ready to forgive you yet Because seeing you and Damon kiss broke my heart, especially since you told him to compel Jeremy... and I know you can't help what you feel, so that's why I'm not forgiving you just yet. But maybe in time" I say nodding.

She nods back and faintly smiles, "You can't help how you feel, like you said when Stefan loved you. And I get that now, I really do. But I love you Jordan, you're my only sister, you and Jeremy are my world and I just want you both safe, thats all' She says

I nod, "I know. And I am so grateful you care about us that much." I say and go to hug her. I pull back and look at her, "Goodnight Elena" I say stern.

* * *

The next morning I watch as Jeremy leaves, I hug him so hard. Elena watches us crying. "I love you so much Jer Bear! I'm going to miss you, ya know" I smile.

"I'll miss you too" He laughs

"Skype me!" I yell out to him.

He hugs Elena and Elena tells him to be safe, I see Bonnie run up to him, they talk and then hug, I smile as I watch him go. I wave goodbye..

* * *

**A/N: Like this chapter? :) R/R please xxx**


	58. The ties that bind pt1

**A/N: Hey people! Here's another update for this story :) By the way, I've started another TVD fanfic called ****_The Devils_****_Daughter_**** which is about Katherine's daughter and how she comes back to Mystic Falls :) and I'm also going to start another fic about Tatia... so review if I should and go read my other story's! xxxx**

* * *

"Hey Bonnie what are you doing here?" I ask seeing Bonnie and Elena walking through the front door. Bonnie looked frustrated and Elena looked... her normal bitchy self.

Bonnie scratches her head, "Jordan... I have something to tell you" She says

She then tells me that she knew where the coffins were the whole time and she couldn't tell Elena or I because we would have been forced to tell Klaus.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me, that' all" Elena says

I look at her, "She did it for a reason Elena... for us. Be grateful" I say rolling my eyes.

Bonnie looks in between us strange, "Yeah... and now I have to try and get into contact with my mom because I think she can open the coffins" Bonnie says

My eyes go wide, "You're mom? Wow Bonnie" I say

Bonnie smiles and nods... "I know" She says

She then puts down a pile of papers on the ground. "Let's start looking" She says

* * *

"Los Angela's?" Elena asks

Bonnie laughs. "Nope"

"Honolulu?" I ask

She laughs again, "Oh I wish.. how many of these are there?" Bonnie asks

I tune out for awhile as I go make coffee for all of us. Elena and I have to get along at the moment for Bonnie's sake. It's really hard not to scream at her and tell her I hate her. I don't hate her... I just hate what she did.

I walk back in with the mugs and I see that Damon is standing there... him and Elena are staring at each other long. I look down.. "Here's you're drinks" I say to them both.

Elena gets out of her day dream and smiles at me, I don't return it.

"Okay, what's going on with you too?" Bonnie says

I shake my head and raise my eyebrows and look at Damon and Elena, "They kissed... now it's awkward." I say and walk back into the kitchen.

I throw my cup in the sink.. it shattered everywhere. I huff and pick up the broken pieces, the cup kinda represented my life kinda, my life was now shattered because of everything, all I had to do was pick up the broken pieces.

"Hey! Don't do that, you'll cut yourself" I turn around to see Damon rushing into the kitchen and pushing me away from the sink.

I look at him to see he looking frustrated and guilty. "What's the matter Damon? The guilt getting to you?' I ask holding the tears in.

He looks at me with furrowed brows, "You're not going with Elena or Bonnie today." He says

I narrow my eyes at him, "Yes I am. You cant tell me what to do Damon, you lost that" I say looking down. He comes towards me and tilts my chin up.

"And I don't know how many times I have to say sorry Jordan, it was a mistake and I regret it fully. It was a stupid kiss" He says looking into my tear filled eyes.

I shake my head, "I know you feel something for her Damon, I'm not stupid" I say

He looks down and then back to me, "I might feel something for her Jordan... but that doesn't compare to what I feel for _you, _okay?"

I bite my lip and nod, "I'm still going with them today Damon... I don' care what you say.. Bonnie's my friend" I say

He takes a deep breathe and nods, "Okay... you can go. But promise me not to be so hard on Elena please! She's going through just as much as you, be nice" He says

"I'll try" I say

He smiles and puts a strand of hair behind my ear, "That's all I ask" He says

We share a moment of connection, he looks down at my lips and starts leaning forward, I look down at his lips too and then look away. "I should clean that up" I say rubbing my arm awkwardly.

"Don't worry about, go get ready. I'll do it." He says. I nod and go to walk away when he pulls me back and hugs me. "Be safe" He whispers into my ear. I smile and nod and walk upstairs.

* * *

I'm wearing a white singlet with flowery patterns on it with light blue denim jeans and grey converses. We're driving to Bonnie's mom's at the moment. I'm in the back and Elena and Bonnie are in the front.

Bonnie keeps looking at me in the mirror and smiling. Now that she knows... I don't know what she's going to do. Elena won't look at me, but you can see the guilt in her eyes.

"I can't believe that I'm going to actually meet my mom" Bonnie says braking the silence.

I sit forward and smile at her, "Well believe it Bon... and we'll be here for you every second" I say

She smiles back and looks at Elena, "You know Bonnie, you don't really talk about her" Elena says

I space out of the conversation and put my headphones in and shut my eyes. It was a 2 hour trip and I wanted to get some shut eye. I put the volume down when I heard Bonnie say, "Well Jordan's asleep, now I want to know about you and Damon"

I still pretended to be asleep and listen in on their conversation.

"I'm not talking about it, we kissed, it's not going to happen again" Elena says.

Damn right it's not.

"Because of Jordan?" Bonnie says

"Exactly because of Jordan! Damon and Jordan have this connection that Damon and I don't have... so it would never work anyway. And... when she found out Bonnie, I felt so... guilty, even though they're not together. I hurt her, and that will be with me for the rest of my life" Elena says

I suddenly feel guilty now for behaving the way I was.

"I couldn't imagine the look on her face when she saw us..." Elena says

"She's you're sister Elena, you'd do anything for her. But maybe Damon and her aren't meant to be together? I mean, he's 23 and she's 17... you're almost 19."

"Age doesn't matter Bonnie. I was just so conflicted with everything that I wanted something for myself I guess" Elena says

"Her and Stefan did kiss" Bonnie says

Elena then says, "It was different, Jordan never felt the same way and she never kissed him back. I did, I was the one who kissed first... I'm such a bad sister" She says

Before Bonnie could say anything her phone rings. I open my eyes and pretend I just woke up from the call. "What's going on?" I ask

"It's Stefan, I told him I'd tell him if I found the address" Bonnie says

"Ignore him. Bonnie, your about to see your mom for the first time in 15 years. I'm not letting anyone ruin that moment." Elena says

"Elena's right Bon" I say smiling.

Elena faintly smiles at me. "Give me the phone" I say

Bonnie furrows her brows but gives me the phone. I pick it up, "Are you obsessed with Bonnie or something Stefan?" I say into the phone. _"For god sake Jordan, put Bonnie on the phone" _He says. "You're totally obsessed aren't you, you creepy evil Stefan" I say. _"Where are you all?" _He asks. "Oh you know, we're probably just going to stay at the lake house and relax from you're psychotic mind for a night if that's okay with you obses-o" _"You're kidding right?" _"No Stefan, you're getting kinda on my nerves so yeah..."

Bonnie and Elena giggle. I smirk, _"Klaus is getting suspicious, we need to move now!" _"Oh god, sorry Stefan, we're cutting out, we're in the woods at the moment.. oh uh, ktchhhhhh! Here me Stef? Ktchhhh!" I shut Bonnie's phone and give it to her.

"God rid of that problem" I say

* * *

We arrive at a small cottage, I raise my eyebrows. "Wow, it looks like a barbie dolls house" I say

"It's cute" Elena says to Bonnie.

"Yeah, in the middle of no where" Bonnie says

"Yeah... that's kinda creepy" I say

We walk up to the door and knock. I whistle looking around, "You know... this reminds me of The Cabin In the Woods... I'm scared" I say clutching on to Bonnie.

She shakes her head and some guy opens the door. He's cute!

I smile at him. "Can I help you?" He asks

"Hey, we're looking for Abby Wilson" Elena says

"She's not home, something I can do for you?" He asks looking between us all.

"It' okay, we can come back" Bonnie says

I stop her, "Actually no, it's not okay." I look at the guy and smile, "This is Bonnie _Bennett _she's Abby's daughter" I say

The guy smiles, "Why didn't you say so! I thought you looked familiar! I'm Jamie, come in!" He says smiling.

I smile at him and walk into the warm house.

* * *

I look at Jamie who its beside, "Are you sure you guys don't want anything? We have stuff in the fridge..."

I nod, "Actually Jamie, do you have any alcohol?" I ask smirking.

Bonnie and Elena glare at me. "Uh yeah... we have some vodka in the-"

"She's joking Jamie." Elena says

Just then this woman comes through, she looks really young! "Who are you all?" She asks

Bonnie stands up, "I'm Bonnie, I'm you're daughter"

Abby looks pale. "Hello Bonnie" She says

I look at Jamie, "I think I'm going to need that vodka now" I say

* * *

I have a glass filled with vodka and orange juice, I sip it looking at pictures all throughout the dining room while Elena and Bonnie talk. Jamie comes up to me smiling.

"Oh god, you don't want to see that" He says laughing trying to cover a picture.

I chuckle, "Oh c'mon! I bet you were a cute baby" I say

He shakes his head, "I wasn't" He then looks at me. "You know, you're really nice... are you. um, seeing anyone?" He asks

I look at him and down the rest of my drink. "You know, I don't actually know. I think I am, but then I'm not so sure." I say

We both sit down, "Well, that sounds complicated."

"I'm sorry Jamie, I just shut you down"

He shakes his head, "Don't worry about it, who ever the guy is, he's pretty lucky" He smiles and stands up and walks away.

I smile as he walks away. Elena walk into the dining room. "We need to go wait outside" She says and I nod and leave.

* * *

Elena and I walk down to the barn when all of a sudden Stefan appears in front of us! "Hi girls, nice lake house Jordan" He smirks.

"Evil Stefan" I say

He smirks, "So what did you think? I wouldn't find out. You too are really stupid" He says

"You're actually really mean at the moment Stefan" I say

"This is exactly why I didn't want you both in the loop" He says

Elena laughs, "Please, you don't care about me! You don't care about Jordan or anyone!"

Stefan shakes his head, "Whatever Elena... you're right, I don't."

"You can do whatever you want" She says.

Stefan then kicks the chair and yells. The chair brakes from the impact.

"See! You're turning into a crazy stalker!" I yell

I then see Jamie enter the barn. "Jamie bro!" I say

"Is everything alright here? Is this the guy you were talking about Jordan?" He asks

I shake my head and then Stefan starts yelling at him and compels him to leave.

"I don't think you have realised how bad you are!" I say

"It's the way it has to be" Stefan says

"Oh yeah right, out villain the villain. Smart" Elena says

I then see Jamie walk back in with a gun. "You're not supposed to be in here" He says

"Okay, settle down man!" I say

"What are you doing?' Elena asks

"What I was told, he's not supposed to be here" Jamie says

"Guys... he's compelled" Stefan says

Then all of a sudden Jamie shoots Stefan!

"Jamie! What the hell man!" I yell

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'll be doing this chapter in parts, this is part one! Please review xxxx**


	59. The ties that bind pt 2

**A/N: Another update people! I've jut started a new story called ****_The good and the bad. _****It's pretty good so far, I have two chapters up, so after this chapter, go and read it and review please! :) It will mean a lot to me, so here is part 2 of The Ties that bind. :) Enjoy **

* * *

Jamie chains Elena to a post and me to a stinky old tractor. I groan as my wrists get chaffed from the rope. "Seriously Jamie, this is not how to get in y good books!" I yell to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asks

"Stop moving" He tells her.

"Jamie let me go, Jamie he needs help!" Elena yells

"Don't bother Elena, he's messed up" I groan.

_"Jamie!" _I hear someone scream.

I raise my head up, "Bonnie?" I question. Elena shakes her head, "No, it's Abby" She says.

I put my head back in agony, "God! Why does this always happen!"I yell

* * *

"I almost got it" Elena says trying to cut the rope on her wrists.

"Hurry up Elena and help me get out of here!" I say.

"I'm trying" She says

Just then, Jamie comes back in and ties Elena's knots back up, I roll my eyes. "Well that was a sham, Jamie why are you doing this bro? I thought you liked me?' I question.

"I-I do like you Jordan, but-but, don't move! I don't know why I shot him, I don't know why I'm holding this gun, all I know is I will shoot him again if you move, so please... don't move" He says

"Okay, we won't, who gave you that gun?" Elena asks

"A man came by earlier and gave me wooden bullets and told me to shoot whoever came in the way" He says

"What a psycho! What else did he say?" I ask

"He said if Abby didn't find the location of the coffins, then I would have to shoot myself..." He says in monotone.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Don't Jamie bro, you're a good guy and don't deserve to die, you're awesome man, fight the compulsion, I know you can do-"

"What did he say about us? Did he say anything Jamie?" Elena says interrupting me.

"He said that I shouldn't hurt Jordan, but you... he said he didn't care." He says

Elena nods, "Well, Jordan's ropes are burning her wrists, don't you think that's hurting her?" Elena asks

I nod to Elena. Jamie comes and loosens the ropes a little bit, but that little bit is all I need. I grab his gun and whack him over just enough to knock him out.

"Damn it Jamie! I didn't want to do that!" I yell

I untie Elena's ropes and we go check on Stefan, "What can we do to help?" I ask him.

"Try and pull the bullets out" He says wheezing.

I look at Elena and we nod digging into his skin and hearing his screams full the barn.

* * *

"God we're just trying to help Stefan, stop being a pussy" I say chuckling and pulling the wooden bullets out. "Well you know Jordan, I just got shot multiple times and now you too are fingering my skin so it kinda hurts" He says groaning.

"I have to go and see where Bonnie went, I'll be right back" Elena says running out of the barn.

I look back at Stefan to see him gazing at me. "What?" I ask him harsh.

"You've changed, you've gotten stronger, tougher, I like it" He smirks.

I roll my eyes and get another bullet out, "Yeah, well I kinda had to after you went off the rails mate." I say

"It's good though" He says smiling.

I smirk back, "Right." I look up to see him gazing at me again, I take a deep breathe. "There's something I need to tell you, and I don't think you're going to like it" I say

"What?" He asks sitting up.

I play with my thumbs, "Elena kissed Damon." I say

Silence filled the barn, "What, so there a couple now?" He asks

I shake my head, "No Stefan, Damon says he doesn't feel that way about her... and I believe him" I say

Stefan laughs and shakes his head, he then looks at me. "Then you're stupid, back in 1864, Damon was in love with Katherine as well as Beth. So don't think for a second that he doesn't feel a strong connection to Elena." He says and gets up.

He then turns to me, "I guess I'm not the only bad guy huh?" He says and walks out of the barn.

I sigh and stand up dusting the dirt from my jeans.

* * *

I walk over to Stefan to see how he was doing, Elena was in the house trying to find any clues of where Bonnie was.

"Stefan, this, this is so messed up" I say leaning on the car.

He looks at me, "I shouldn't have kidnapped you, the car, the bridge, it was to much" He says

I look at him sincerely and smile, "It's okay Stefan." I say

"But you shouldn't have lied to me today, going off like that, it's not okay, not while Klaus is still alive" He says

I rub his shoulder, "I'm sorry too then, I just wanted Bonnie to have that moment with her mom, I didn't think, just like you. And, I wanted to try and get things back on with Elena" I say looking down.

He looks down too, "So you're angry with Elena?"

I shrug and laugh, "I-I don't know Stefan, I seriously have no idea! All I do know is that I'm not as angry with her as I was. And... I'm not as angry as I was with you either" I say smiling.

He smiles back briefly.

"Elena or Damon didn't plan on kissing each other. I just want you to know." I say

He looks at me, "He hurt you Jordan, you're better than him, even Elena's better than him." He caresses my face, "I just want you to know that" He says before walking off.

* * *

Elena and I get dropped off at home, we stand on the front porch and she awkwardly stands there waiting for me to say something. "I heard you in the car this morning" I say

She looks at me guilt all through her face, "Jordan, you're my sister.. and I never want to hurt you again." She says

I smile, "I know. And I forgive you, for everything.. just like you have forgiven me. I love you Elena, you and Jeremy are the only family I have left now including the Ric mister. I just want you to know that" I say

She's crying by this point, she hugs me super hard and long. "I'm so glad" She says sniffing in my ear.

We brake apart and walk inside to see...

RIC KISSING THE CRAZY DOCTOR?!

"What the hell!?" I say

They brake apart looking at us in shock. I raise my eyebrows waiting for an explanation. "I should go" The doc says.

"Yeah you should" I say and watch her leave. I turn back to Ric, "Wel, you have some explaining to do bro" I say crossed arms.

* * *

"I'm sorry" Ric says

"Are you really sorry or are you sorry that we caught you!" I say

"Jordan calm down" Elena says, she then turns to Ric, "Ric, it's okay" Elena says

"It's not okay! This isn't even my house, it's you're place, Jennas place, it's you're family's place" He says looking guilty.

"The minute that you slept on that couch it became your place too. We needed you and... you stayed. So thank you for that. Hey, look, I know it's hard. But Jenna's gone. And you're allowed to move on." Elena says smiling.

Ric looks at me for approval. I take a deep breathe, "Elena's right Ric, this is you're place, and even though she's a crazy doctor, she's also really nice. I mean, we can't keep dwelling on the past" I look at Elena to see her smiling. "We need to move on" I say to Ric smiling.

He smiles back and we all go for a group hug.

"Oh how I wish Jeremy was here to enjoy this" I say laughing.

* * *

**DAMON POV: **

Stefan walks into the room and I'm surprised that he's still alive. We talk about Klaus's coffins and Bonnie's mom.

"Is Jordan and Elena okay?" I ask

He then punched me in the face! That idiot!

Stefan shakes his head, "Don't even talk about Jordan Damon, you have hurt her enough don't you think? I thought you loved her huh?" He asks

"I do love her Stefan! Elena kissed _me! _Not the other way round" I say

Stefan laughs, "Yeah right, it's because I kissed Jordan right? You just had to have you're way with Elena and hurt Jordan." I say shaking my head.

"I take it, you and Jordan had a heart to heart, how cute, and you don't want to talk about it. Noted. So why don't we talk about this?" I ask smirking.

I show him the silver dagger that is used to killed an original and the one that killed Elijah.

Stefan's face dropped, "What did you do?" He says

* * *

**KLAUS POV: **

Elijah stands at the door way smirking.

"So Niklaus..." He says

"Elijah?" I say shocked.

"What did I miss?" He smirks.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Yay! Kol comes in the next chapter, Kol and Jordan meeting yay xxx**


	60. Bringing out the dead

**A/N: Updated people! Kol is in this chapter and Elijah is back ;) Jordan is going to have a field day with the original clan xxxx**

* * *

I wake up from my alarm clock and groan. I sit up and rub my eyes, I look out the window to see that Mystic Falls is a beautiful day. I groan and get up and shower.

I get out and put on a pair of dark jeans and a white crop top, I walk downstairs to see that Elena and Ric are up. Ric looks like shit.

"Ric, you look bad. Too much partying last night?" I ask laughing.

"Yeah sorry about that, it was just a weird night" He says

I shrug, "It happens, we said that you could date Meredith, all things Meredith" I say

"Oh I know, and I thank you both for that... I just feel guilty for whiskey dialling her at 2 in the morning" He says laughing

"You didn't?' Elena says shocked.

I laugh, "Haha! Classic!" I say getting the cereal out.

"Was she cool about it?" Elena asks putting her bowl into the sink.

"I have no idea, as soon as the aspirin kicks in I'll let you know" He says smiling.

I smirk as the doorbell rings, I furrow my brows and go and answer it. It's Lizzy Forbes!

"Liz!" I yell happily.

She smiles at me and then the smile is gone, "I'm here to have an unconventional conversation, so I hope you both will protect me on it" She asks Elena and Ric. They both nod looking confused.

"I assume you all heard that our medical examiner was murdered the night of the Wickery bridge fundraiser? " She asks

I nod, "Yeah that Brian Walters guy right?" I ask

She nods, "We've been investigating and someone drove this through his heart" She says and pulls out a stake from her bag. I raise my eyebrows from it.

"Whoa" I say

"That's one of ours, it's from you're parents lake house?' Ric says looking at Elena and I.

"That's why I'm here, I haven't told anyone but forensics ran it for prints and only found one set of prints" She says concerned.

I narrow my eyes at her.

She looks at Elena, "They were your's Elena" She says.

I raise my eyebrows.

* * *

"God, my sisters a cold blooded murderer" I cry to Damon on the phone. He laughs, _"So you're the prime suspect huh?" _"Lizzy doesn't think that she did it right? She's trying to find out why someone would use our family's weapons? Like that's actually crazy" I say.

_"Well why don't you all just ask Ric if his dirty little doctor had something to do with it?" _I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're on speaker phone dick!" Ric says

I laugh, "It wasn't Meredith" Elena says

I shake my head, "No way! It totally wasn't Meredith, I totally refuse to think that Ric's luck in woman is bad." I smirk.

"It's Klaus, it has to be, he's screwing with us" Ric says

"What if it was Stefan? He was crazy that night. And you know he was trying to get underneath Klaus's skin, he was capable of pretty much anything." Elena says

I shake my head, "No, it wasn't Stefan.." I say

_"Of course you would know right?" _I hear bitter in Damon's tone. _"Anyway I got to go, have tea with an old friend... I think you might know who he is Jordan..." _

* * *

I walk into the boarding house hoping to find Damon... Elena had gone to fins Caroline to ask her some stuff about her murder charge. What I needed to know was who Damon was talking about on the phone.

I walk into Damon's room to find Stefan and him in there. They raise there eyebrows at me, I lean on the door frame.

"Sup" I say smirking.

"What are you doing here?' Damon asks

"Well, I wanted to know who you were talking about on the phone" I say

Stefan rolls his eyes and looks at Damon, "You still haven't told her yet?" He asks

Damon pouts and looks at me and smirks, "Well, I kinda un daggered Elijah.. and now he's back, there, got it" He says

My mouth is wide open.

My love was back.

Elijah!

"E-Elijah's back! Oh my god, this is so amazing!" I say starstruck

Damon rolls his eyes, "Yes we all know that you're in love with him"

I clutch my chest, "I just can't believe it" I say

Damon rolls his eyes, I then look at them both, they were dressing up. I narrow my eyes, "Where are you both off too?" I ask

They both look at each other, before setting there eyes on me. "We're going to Klaus's for dinner to talk about a fake truce" Stefan says

I nod, "Well I'm coming... Elijah is going to be there and I'm totally going" I say

Damon shakes his head, "No you're not coming"

I pout, "Why! I should be able to go Damon, I'm not going to be doing anything else!" I say

_15 minutes later _

I'm getting ready to go out for dinner, I pleaded with Damon and he is letting me go which I think is amazing! He just told me to behave myself, blah, blah.

I am wearing a emerald dress which goes down to mid thigh and flows. I am also wearing heels and my hair is straight. I have light make up on too.

I walk downstairs of the boarding house to see Damon and Stefan standing there waiting for me. I smile at them both as I walk down. "Are we ready to see my love?]' I ask giggling.

They both rolled there eyes and we walk out the door.

* * *

"Oh my god this is it!" I say feeling the excitement in me.

"Don't say anything" Damon says

Stefan just chuckles.

The door opens to reveal Elijah. Oh god how he looks beautiful, his hair has changed though! It's cut and all spiky, it makes him look hotter! I am drooling by this point.

"Niklaus our guests have arrived!" Elijah calls out.

I just keep staring at the natural beauty in front of me. Oh he is to die for. Stefan nudges me out of my day dream as we go inside.

"Damon. Stefan... I was told by Elijah that you come here to discuss our terms like civilized men." He then looks at me. "Ahh, Jordan, you look stunning" Barf. I smile to be polte, "Thanks" I say. I wasn't doing this for you.

"Come in" They say to us. I walk in last and Elijah kisses my knuckles.

"It is good to see you again Jordan" He says

Drool.

"You too Elijah" I blush.

* * *

I sit down at the table in the middle of Stefan and Damon. Champagne was in the glasses, so this was a field day for me!

I start drinking my drink as Klaus starts speaking.

"Lost you're appetite?" He asks Stefan.

I shake my head, "I think he's nervous" I say

"I thought we agreed to leave the grumpy Stefan at home" Damon says which makes me laugh.

Klaus laughs, "That's the spirit! Five of us eating and drinking together, such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out from my brother?" He asks Damon.

"Here we go" I say pouring more wine into my glass.

"Well I know how he felt about you, so more the merrier" Damon says

"Well Elijah and I have had our fair share of arguments, but we always come down together at the end" Klaus says

I nod sipping my champagne. "Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan says

I blurt out my wine, "Stef! Calm down bro" I say

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah's knows that I killed our mother, then save you're breathe, Elijah already knows." Klaus smirks.

"Yeah, so stop with the judgement Stefan" I say rubbing his arm.

"We're here to make a deal Jordan, not kissing his ass" Stefan says

I lean back in my seat and keep quiet.

"Pace yourself" Damon says to Stefan.

I faintly smile at Stefan who nods briefly. I feel a hand on my leg... I look down to see Stefan's hand on my leg. I sit forward so that Damon dosen't see and go off. Last thing we need is a show down.

I try and move it but he's stuck.

I let out a breathe and continue eating.

"So how is the lovely Jordan tonight?" Elijah asks me smiling.

I look up smiling back. "I'm fairly good actually" I say

"Really? Are you alright with Stefan's hand on you're leg love?" Klaus smirk.

I sink lower into my seat and look at Stefan who is sipping his drink smirking, "Well I would have appreciated if he took it off" I say as Stefan takes his hand off.

Damon looks furious.

Elijah looks confused, "I thought Elena was with Stefan and Damon and Jordan...?"

Klaus laughs, "Oh you have missed so much! Trouble in paradise"

I bite my lip and drink more wine. "You know what, I think we should just keep Jordan out of this okay?" Damon says

"You're probably right" Klaus laughs "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong... should we tell them about Clara?" He says again.

I look at Klaus, I read about Clara from the book that I gave to Beth.

Elijah laughs, "Now why should we discuss matters that long since resolved?"

"Well, given their shared affection for both Jordan and Elizabeth, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line. And so would Jordan" Klaus says.

I smile, "I would love to know more about my family" I say

Elijah smiles at me, "As you wish" He says smiling.

Drool.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Clara, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah says.

I look at Klaus who looks broken. "You loved her?" I ask looking at him.

He sips his wine, "I did, but I would say there was one other person that loved her as much" He says looking at Elijah.

ELIJAH LOVED MY LOOK ALIKE? OH MY GOD.

"You loved her too?" I ask shocked.

"Wait, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asks

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Clara and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Clara's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Clara wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah says

"But in the end, we realised the true bond of family" Klaus says smiling.

"Family above all" Elijah says clinking his glass with Klaus.

I smile at them both.

Elijah looks at me with passion, "You know, you remind me of her Jordan.. what do you think Niklaus?" Elijah asks Klaus looking at me.

Klaus smiles, "Very much brother, Clara was as kind as Jordan is now. And has the exact same allure and everything, except you have the humour Jordan. You got that trait" Klaus says chuckling.

I laugh too drinking my drink.

They both stare at me lovingly. "Well, she seemed great" Damon says braking off there stare from me. "She sure did" I say smiling. "So, what about Elena's original ancestor? Did you all meet her?" I ask

"Briefly I did yes, Tatia was her name. But we were never romantically involved." Elijah says.

I nod and look away as they all stared at me

Creepy.

* * *

"So why don't we all move this evening along and discuss this proposal hm?" Elijah says

"Yes, I think.. we should do that" I say feeling the effect of the alcohol.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena and Jordan live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon says smirking.

"That deal sounds fair brother" Elijah says

I nod. " I don't think you understand, Jordan's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus says

I narrow my eyes at him, "Why though? You have you're family, you're a hybrid, why do you need me?" I say feeling frustrated.

Klaus gets up and starts pacing around, "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Jordan Gilbert is... the two of you. Same with Elena"

Damon then gets up looking angry, "I need some air" He says walking out. I look down to see that I have a text from Elena, _Ric dead at the moment. I'll tell you about it at home. _I sigh and go to look for Damon. "I need some air too" I say as I watch Klaus drink a blonde girl.

I walk through the hall to see Elijah and Damon in a room with coffins, Damon is pulling all stakes out. Elijah tells me to 'shh' I nod and walk into the room. I look inside one of the coffins to see Rebekah, she's becoming more colour. I look in the other one to see the guy from Star Wars in it. And then I look in the last one to see...

Holy shit. He's hot! Oh my god, he's like more beautiful than Elijah!

Oh god Jordan did you just say that?!

He suddenly wakes up and has a big gasp! His eyes linger on mine and then he shoots up. As do the rest of them. I see Rebekah look at her wound and the other guy from Star Wars look all over the room. The one that I thought was hot was staring straight at me.

I look at Damon and Elijah. Elijah walks forward and says, "Hello brothers and sister, and welcome to the 21st century"

They all except Rebekah look around shocked.

* * *

We walk back into the dining room and Klaus looks at us confused, "Elijah why haven't you left?" He asks

"Where are you're manners brother, we forgot dessert" Elijah says smirking.

I stand beside Damon as the three daggers get shown to Klaus.

"What have you done?" Klaus says

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah says.

Just then the guy that I thought was beautiful walk in, "Long time brother" He says smirking.

"Kol" Klaus says shocked and walks back

Kol! That was his name!

Then the star wars guy appears and Klaus screams "Finn don't!" Finn!

He stands him through the hand with a blade. Klaus then rushes away but bumps into Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" Klaus says shocked.

She stabs him with a dagger and says, "This is for our mother" She seethes.

I pump my fist through the air, "Go Beka!" I say

She looks at me and smirks. Kol and Finn turn around and furrow there brows at me, Kol smirks looking at me.

Kol then retrains Klaus and Elijah turns to us.

"You can leave now, this is family business" Elijah says

I nod and smile. "I loved that pun Elijah! Classic!" I say strutting through the halls to the door. Damon was pushing me out so I wouldn't say another word.

* * *

I walk into the house to see it all bloodied. "Elena!" I scream.

She is sitting on the ground holding Ric's body crying. "He's still out?" I ask

She nods, I go and sit beside her holding Ric's hand. She looks at me, "I can't lose anyone else Jordan... I can't" She says

I hug her and whisper, "I can't either, I don't know what I would so Elena, I love you" I say

* * *

Elena is on the phone to Liz and I'm on the floor still with Ric. I look at him with tears in my eyes. "You can't die on us Ric, you just can't, you're the Ric Mister." I cry

He then shoots up breathing hard. I look at him and hug him.

* * *

**KOL POV: **

I watch as Rebekah yells at Nik. "Was that Elizabeth?" I ask

Elijah shakes his head, "No, that was Jordan, Elizabeth's descendant."

"She's my doppelgänger!" Klaus yells

"Oh shut up Nik! She's my best friend Kol" Rebekah says

I smirk and sip the drink. She was... pretty.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Kol and Jordan meet yay! :) x Read/Review please**


	61. Dangerous Liaisons Pt 1

**A/N: Hey! Thank you for the cool reviews, I love how everyone is excited about Kol and Jordan (Koldan) :) I'm just as excited! This chapter is the ball and I'm so excited to be writing it, so enjoy x**

* * *

Elena and I sit in the hospital room, I'm reading a cosmetic magazine and I furrow my brows at the models, "Why does she look like this?" I say referring to the model.

Elena smiles, "They're models, they're supposed too I guess" She shrugs.

Matt then walks in and I smile, "How is he?" He asks

"Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house. So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine. Have you talked to Caroline?" Elena says

"Oh yeah, her dad right? God, I don't know what she would be feeling right now" I say putting the magazine down.

"Sheriff Forbes said that there are no real suspects at all" Matt says

I shake my head and stand up, "Well... this sucks" I say as we start to walk out of the hospital.

* * *

"How are you Matt, like, dealing with all of this?" I ask

"Honestly I'm fine, the only thing that I have to worry about is work" He says shrugging

I smile, "Oh how I love that Grill, hey, do you think you can get me a job?" I ask

He laughs, "I'll try Jordan... night guys" He says and walks to his car.

"Night Matty!" I yell as we walk up to our car.

"So how was that dinner party anyway?" Elena asks getting into the car.

"It was... eventful, I saw Elijah again! And I met there other siblings... Kol and Finn. Kol is really good looking" I say drooling.

Elena smiles and we start to reverse but we bump over something. I furrow my brows and look at Elena who looks shocked. We both get out of the car and go to see what it was. There's nothing under the car. I look at Elena who looks surprised, then I see Rebekah lunge at Elena!

"Rebekah" Elena chokes.

Rebekah pushes her to the car and starts choking her.

"Stop Rebekah!" I yell

"Surprised? You drove a dagger through my heart Elena, it hurt" She says through clenched teeth.

"And she's sorry, she didn't mean it!" I say worried.

Rebekah smirks at me, "Sorry Jordan but you're sister needs to die" She says and gets prepared to bite her. Elena screams and I try to get her away, when I see Rebekah getting thrown off Elena.

Then I see it, Elijah.

"Elijah" I whisper.

"Leave" He says to Rebekah.

She steps forward pouting, "I feel like there is a little tension going on at the moment, do you feel that Elena?" I ask

Rebekah looks at Elijah, "You're pathetic" She then looks at Elena. "Both of you" She gets up and starts to leave and then turns around and looks at me, "I'll see you later BFF" She smirks and then she's gone.

I smack my forehead and look at Elijah and Elena, "Well... I think we have a little catching up to do Elena, I've already spoken to the lovely Jordan" He says smiling at me.

Drool.

* * *

Elena and I walk into our house with Damon and Stefan following us, I sigh and collapse on the couch.

"You know I didn't get any sleep last night because I was scared that Rebekah was going to come in and watch me sleep or something..." I say

Damon smirks as does Stefan, Elena just furrows her brows at me. "It was their mother Ester who sealed that coffin" Elena says

"As in the Original Witch?" Stefan asks

I nod fast, "Yep, the mother" I say

"What? How is she even alive? Thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out a thousand years ago." Damon says confused.

"I know, I'm confused too. It's weird, I thought Klaus killed her?" I ask

"I don't know. I'm guessing she has a couple connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus." Elena says shrugging.

"Elena can you please get me a drink?" I ask closing my eyes.

"She was supposed to be the weapon to kill Klaus!" Stefan says

"Well not any more... according to Elijah" Elena says passing me a glass of water.

"Elijah the natural beauty... sigh, did you see his brother?" I ask eyebrows raised. "Kol? He's good looking" I say smirking.

"Jordan can you stop going on about how the Original brothers are perfect please!" Elena says

I shrug, "Sorry, they're just amazing" I say sipping my drink.

"That coffin was the only thing that stopped us from killing Klaus into shreds!" Stefan says angry.

Damon plops down beside me, "Any one else feeling a little used right now?' He asks

I put my hand up, "Me!" I say

"Look, Elijah promised Jordan and I that he wouldn't hurt any of us." Elena says

Then the doorbell rings, I slither off the couch and crawl to the door, Damon and Stefan look at me in a funny way. I laugh and open the door to see no one there.

"Damn kids!" I yell

Elena comes up and points to the porch where there are two letters with both of our names on it. "What is it?' I ask feeling cool. "This is like my first ever letter! Except the one from Jeremy when I was five, that said 'you suck'." I say and rip open the letter.

"It's an invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration."" Elena says reading the letter.

I read my own letter, but then furrow my brows, "Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" I ask

"The Original Family" Elena says shocked.

I nod, "Well if there's alcohol, I'm in" I say smirking and crawl back inside.

"Hey Jordan, wait, there's a letter on the back of it" Elena says looking at my note.

I turn the letter around to see a note from Ester, the mother! "Whoa" I say

"It says _Jordan, I think we should finally meet... Ester." _I say shocked.

* * *

**KOL POV: **

I fic my tux up for tonight and smirk at myself in the mirror. "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I look" I say smirking.

"Oh Kol, you know that I can't be compelled" She says smirking

I chuckle, and then Nik walks in looking furious. I sit on the arm of the chair watching the show.

"You went after Elena? What the hell is wrong with you? You know that's Jordan's sister!" Klaus seeths. Jordan. That's right, the girl that I first saw when I opened my eyes. Beautiful human.

"Jordan? Elena's sister?" I question

"Jordan's adopted" Rebekah says smirking.

"Do you want another dagger in you're heart?" Klaus says to Rebekah

"Hey, enough with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" I ask Nik

He turns around to face me, "Oh go back to staring at yourself"

I smirk, "Well I know who will be staring at me tonight..."

"Don't you dare go after Jordan Kol, she has taste, and you don't fit into that" Nik says

"Well she's my best friend so I think I'd know what she wants in a man... and anyway Kol, she's into Damon Salvatore, so I don't think you'll be able to allure her in" Rebekah says

I clap my hands grinning, "Wow, our family is really in love with her aren't we!" I say

"Don't go near her Kol" Nik threatens me.

"And who are you? My father?" I say amused.

"No Kol, but you're in my house" He says stepping to me.

I stand up and go closer, "Well maybe we should take this outside then" I say challenging him.

"Enough! Niklaus, come" I turn my head to see my mother say that.

I smirk as he walks away from me, and I turn to Rebekah and chuckle.

* * *

**JORDAN'S POV: **

"If Ester wants to talk to me, maybe i should ins out why?" I say

"Well that's a dumb idea, she's already tried to kill you both once" Damon says

"No, Jordan is right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there is more to this than just some family reunion." Stefan says leaning on the wall.

I nod and smile at Stefan. Elena sits on the couch listening to us.

"I wander what she wants to talk about" Elena says

"Can we go back to the old Stefan who cared whether or not Elena and Jordan died?" Damon says furrowing his brows.

"Why? That's you're job now brother" Stefan smirks.

I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen to not listen to there argument. "I'm going" Stefan says walking into the kitchen.

"You've pissed off enough originals to last a life time, I'll go" Damon says smirking at me. "Wear something pretty!" He says and walks off.

"I should choose to have a date or not!" I yell. "I'm an independent person!"

* * *

I sit at the grill with Elena and Caroline, I sip with ginger beer since I couldn't get an other alcohol. "It's weird, the originals throwing a ball, an actual ball" Elena says

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish, that's what it is, I thought you both told Damon and Stefan, that you both weren't going" Caroline says

"We did, but that doesn't mean we're not" I say winking at Caroline. "I'm punking them" I smirk.

I then see Rebekah walk up to us, "Careful girls, it's all goo and well until Elena stabs you in the back" She says smirking.

My eyebrows are raised, "Tension" I say

"What are you doing here? I know you're mom's rules, no hurting the locals" Elena smirks.

"Get over yourself Elena, it's not all about you" Rebekah says narrowing her eyes, she then looks at me and smiles. "I'll see you tonight" She says then walks off.

She walks away an gives Matt an invitation, I raise my eyebrows, "Are those two a thing now?" I ask

They both look to where I'm looking. Caroline and Elena have there mouths open. I sip my drink watching there reactions.

"Oh my god, she's inviting him to the ball, why is she inviting him?" Caroline says shocked.

"Probably to get this reaction out of us" Elena says bitter.

I narrow my eyes at the both, "Look, I have to go and get a dress for tonight, I don't really want to sit here bitching about the original family with you okay." I get up and take my bag, "Later" I say and walk out of the Grill.

* * *

I walk out of the big mall in the next town to Mystic Falls. I get my phone and check the time, I still had a good amount of time until the ball to get ready. I start walking to my car when I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry" I say not bothering to look up.

"It's alright darling" I look up to see him! Kol! Holy crap, he's hot!

I take a step back and I see him smirking at me. "Buying a dress" He asks

I smile and nod, "Yeah, for tonight actually" I say

He smiles, "Well, you'll have to save me a dance then" He says

I chuckle, "Sure" I say

He smirks and then walks away from me.

Oh god he is so gorgeous!

* * *

I get dressed into my gown. It's a gold colour and it shimmers down at the end. It's strapless too, it has gems coated on the breast piece. It is the most expensive thing in my closet now! I have gold and black gloves on and a silver chain bracelet. I also had light heels on and my hair was up and wavy. I had pieces dangling out, they were curly from my hair.

The doors of Klaus's mansion was open as I walk in. Fancy. I look all around the big hall to see a lot of people here. I see Elena in the corner of my eye talking to Caroline. Shit, I was late.

I then feel lingering eyes on me. I look straight ahead to see Damon smiling at me. I smile back, I then see Kol smirking at me drinking. I narrow my eyes at him and then roll them as I walk in. Damon comes up to me, "I've already had this argument with Elena, you're not supposed to be here" He says

I grab a glass of wine from the butler and skull it back, "Well... if Elena was going then I'm going too" I say smirking.

He narrows his eyes at me as Stefan walks up to us. "Wow" He says looking at my dress. I smile at him.

"Thank you Stefan.. you have no idea how much this cost" I say

"Well it was a waste of money, You're going home now" Damon says

"No I'm actually not bro, for you're information I'm going to drink and dance and celebrate just like the letter said. So sorry to ruin you're plan to protect me." I say and walk past them grabbing another glas of wine.

"You know it doesn't look right without an escort?" Damon says

"Well, I don't have a boyfriend or a date, so why have an escort?' I ask walking right away from him now.

I stand on the other side of the room watching people dance. Finn walks up to me, "Jordan Gilbert. I'm Finn-"

"I know" I say grinning.

He grins, "My mother wants to see you" He says

"Yeah... is she here?" I ask

"Her request did not include you're friends" He says

I roll my eyes, "Yeah well I didn't actually invite them, they just came, that's how good of friends they are." I say smiling.

"If you want to see my mother, then you will have to be alone" He says and then walks away. I narrow my eyes at him as he goes. Creep.

"Could every one gather around please!" Elijah says

I look up to the stairs to see all the original family, Kol's eyes were set on me and he was smirking. I grab another wine glass and start drinking it.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah the hotty says.

Wait dance, oh no. I'm out of here. I start to turn around, but then Damon catches my arm.

"Where are you going?" He asks smirking.

"Well, I don't dance... so-" I say

"So you were just going to stand in the middle and drink by yourself?" He asks smirking.

"Exactly" I say

He shakes his head and then extends his hand, "It would be rude not to dance you know?"

I narrow my eyes at him and then skull the rest of my drink back, "Well... it is tradition" I say taking his hand.

We start doing this waltz thing. "I don't even know how to do this" I whisper to Damon chuckling. He smirks, "I'll lead. You look stunning if it isn't obvious"

I glare, "Thanks."

He smirks and twirls me around and I come banging back into him. I step on his toe. "I'm sorry" I say chuckling.

He laughs and twirls me around fully and I come banging into someone else...

Kol.

"Well hello there darling" He smirks.

I look up into his brown orbs, "Hi" I say

He spins me around, "You're a great dancer" He says chuckling.

"Well they didn't teach is this kind of style in the pageant so..." I say

He looks at me in confusion, "I'm Miss Mystic Falls" I say

He grins, "Explains it then. You're the most stunning woman in this room, so it has to be you" He smirks.

I smile at his words and then I get spun into Stefan's arms...

"Wow! He dances!" I say shocked.

"Kinda had too." He says smirking. "It took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood" He says

"Well he's only looking out for me, which I value" I say

"He needs to know that you can look out of yourself" He says looking into my eyes.

I bite my lip and look down, "I need to talk to you" I whisper

"Well talk" He says brushing his hand down my back.

"Not here idiot!" I say and lead him to another room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to stop here, I'll do Part two later. Please review xxx**


	62. Dangerous Liaisons Pt 2

**A/N: Part 2! :)**

* * *

"Jordan, I understand my mother's request to see you" Elijah says.

Drool.

"Yes Elijah, is something wrong with that?" I ask

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least." Elijah says

I furrow my brows, "Mm that is a little strange if you ask me" I shrug

"It sure is, can I rely on you to tell me what my mother is up to?" He asks

"Of course Elijah... anything" I say swooning

He nods, "By the way, you look beautiful tonight, you should have saved me a dance" He says smiling and then walking away. He then turns around. "I saw you dancing with Kol, just be careful Jordan, he's dangerous." He says and then walks away again.

I take a deep breathe and turn around a knock on the door, Finn opens it and I smile at him. He ushers me inside and I look around to see a dark room. "Why is this room so dark?" I ask

"Fits the setting" Ester says smiling. "Please sit, you must have a lot of questions to ask me" She says

I sit back and relax on the couch, "Comfy" I say jumping. "So, not to be rude or anything, but how are you even alive?" I ask

She chuckles, "It's not rude at all, When I died the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie." She says smiling.

It was a creepy smile and I didn't like it.

I nod, "Right, so that's why Bonnie and her mom could only open the casket" I say

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." She says

I narrow my eyes at her, "So you have been on the other side for a thousand years? That' gotta suck" I say

"Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created." She says

I squint my eyes at her, "So... you want to help kill Klaus?" I ask

"One thing at a time Jordan, for now, I need you're help with something" She smiles.

* * *

"So I understand that Rebekah and yourself are friends and she told you the story of the curse that I sent my children on" She smiles.

I nod, "Well I was kinda drunk... but yeah I remember most of it" I say

"Well everything is true, But in no time at all, they began to feed on human blood. They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me." She says looking ashamed.

"Well you can't kill him. He's immortal" I say

"It will take time, magic and you're assistance" She says

"What the hell do I have to do?" I ask

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from the doppelgänger. Only a drop. Its essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening. Will you do it or shall I?" She says looking determined.

I take off my glove and give her my hand, she pricks my finger and continues talking.

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one." She says

"Linked as one? What the hell does that mean?" I ask

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go." She says looking into my eyes.

"That's crazy!" I say

"I love my family, Jordan, but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them." She says looking evil.

* * *

I walk out of the room feeling bad and guilty. Did I just help murder this family? I walk through the foyer until Elijah stops me.

"So what did she say?" He asks me

I look down, "She just wanted to apoligize for almost having me killed" I say

"She's forgiven Klaus then?" He asks

I smile and take a breathe, "Yep! Al's well that ends well... excuse me" I say walking past him and into the ball room. I hated lying, especially to Elijah. God...

I get passed a wine glass by Finn, I give him the evils all the way through. This was not right!

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Ester says looking at me.

"Cheers" I say clinking my glass with Elijah.

I had to go to the bathroom to vomit when Damon stands in front of me. "Did you get what you want Jordan?" He asks angrily.

"You're pissed obviously" I say

"You think, we're leaving now" He says grabbing my arm.

I try and get my arm out of his grasp, "Stop it, what the hell!" I yell

"You shouldn't be here!" He seethes.

"Do you really think I like going behind you're back? If I didn't ask Stefan to help then you would have tried to be strong and stop me from doing this Damon, I had to do it." I say

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive, clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap any more" Damon says

"Oh, so now you're mad at me for including Stefan?" I ask

"No! I'm mad at you because I love you!" He shouts in my face.

I look at him with narrowed eyes, "Maybe that's the problem Damon... you care to much" I say

He shakes his head, "You think you have me all mapped out don't you? I got it Jordan, I do care too much, I'm a liability. How ironic is that?" He asks and then walks away.

* * *

I was walking to the balcony to get some fresh air when I bump into someone. I look up to see Kol. "Kol" I say

"Hello darling... we just keep bumping into each other." He says smiling. "We haven't officially met yet, I'm Kol."

"I'm Jordan... as you know." I say smiling.

He nods, "I just want to thank you for pulling that dagger out of me, you know, you were the first face that I had seen for a century" He says smirking.

I smile and look down, "Well that sucks for you because my face is not cool" I say laughing.

He chuckles and steps closer to me, "I think it's perfect" He says stroking my face.

I look up to him memorized by his big brown eyes, I even look down at his lips. They were perfect. "Care to dance?" He asks smirking.

I smile and look down, "Here?" I ask

"Well you can still here the music and everything, we didn't get to finish our dance last time?" He asks. He puts out his hand and I take it feeling the electricity go up.

He pulls me in and puts his hand on my lower back, I put my hand on his shoulder and we start pacing. "So Jordan Gilbert. Tell me about yourself?" He asks smirking.

I bite my lip from the Elijah look alike, "Well, I was born in mystic falls, found out that I was adopted last year, found out that I have a crazy doppelgänger... you know the normal stuff" I laugh.

He chuckles, "Sounds very normal. You know, I knew Clara, the original." He says

"Please don't tell me you were in love with her too?" I say

He chuckles again and shakes his head, "No I wasn't... she was to quiet for me, she was kind and smart and beautiful, but she didn't have any humour or that excitement in her" He says

I smile as he twirls me around, "Well you need that in a woman" I say

He smirks and touches my face, "I like pretty things with sharp tongues" He says and looks to my lips. I look to his his he leans in, I didn't even know what I was doing until our lips connected.

He grabs my face and pulls me in deeper. Oh my god I was kissing an original! My life is over.

I then feel Kol being pulled off me in a flash. I open my eyes to see a furious Damon pinning Kol to a wall.

"Don't you know that she's abit to young for you?" Damon says smirking and throws Kol over the balcony.

I yell at him, Damon turns around briefly and then jumps over the balcony.

I run downstairs and outside to see Damon on top of Kol braking his neck. All the originals are out here now and so is Elena and Stefan.

"Damon are you crazy?" Stefan says

I look at him in sympathy, "Maybe a little... sorry to cause a problem" He says and looks at me with pain in his eye.

I immediate feel guilty as he walks away.

They all look at me and I shake my head, and walk back inside to get my coat.

* * *

Stefan, Elena and I walk back inside of the house.

Elena goes upstairs to get her dress off. "Well tonight... was crazy" I say

"You think? Ester wants to kill her whole family, how is that mother of the year?" He says

"And I got to look my love Elijah in the eye and just lie about it... he's so going to hate me" I groan

"Well it's great, I can't wait to see them all go" He says

I narrow my eyes at him, "I just signed there death wish Stefan, it's not cool" I say

"Their family has brought you and Elena nothing but darkness Jordan, I thought you would be glad to see them all go?" He says looking to me. I look away. "What happened tonight with Damon and Kol?" He asks.

"Nothing" I whisper.

"What happened Jordan?" He asks

"Kol and I... kissed" I say rubbing my arms.

I look at Stefan, and there was a flash of hurt in his eyes, "Well, Damon's not going to be happy" He says

"He's just going to go self destructive because of me... which sucks" I say moping.

"Yeah... well anyway, good night" He says and turns to the door.

"Stefan... do you care?" I ask

He tilts his head at me, "No. Because if I do that, then all I feel is pain and hurt." He says and then leaves.

I have tears in my eyes and I turn to head upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Done this chapter! :) Please review xxx**


	63. All my childen

**A/N: I don't really have a note, but people are asking me why Kol and Jordan kissed. Well, if you read through the chap again, Jordan didn't actually lean forward, she just stood there. Kol did most of the work, and Jordan had always wanted to kiss an original especially if it's Kol. (Who wouldn't?!) She didn't do it out of spite of Damon or Stefan. She just did it. Don't worry, there will be arguments about it... so yes. I hope that explains some of it. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter. xxxx**

* * *

I try and call Damon, to apologize for what happened at the ball. I didn't actually know what was going on until Kol kissed me... I only realised when he touched my lips with his and then all of a sudden he was gone. I had to explain that to Damon. I try ringing again and this time he picks up!

"Damon! Hey.. uh, I need to talk to you" I say into the phone.

_"About you're little kiss with the young original?" _He says in a bitter tone.

I narrow my eyes, "Damon, I want to apologize! I didn't mean-"

_"Oh, don't worry Jordan, I'm over it" _He says and hangs up.

I look at the phone and throw it on my bed and groan. Great, he was pissed at me. I get up and shower and get dressed. I walk downstairs to see Elena sitting there.

"Hey" I say

She raises her eyebrow at me.

"So you've heard then..." I say

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asks

I smack my forehead, "It was a stupid mistake, I had no idea how it even happened..." I say

Elena shakes her head, "Have you heard from Damon?" She asks

I let out a breathe, "No, but I'm going over to the boarding house soon to apologize.. I really hope he can forgive me" I say

Elena puts her bowl into the sink, "Well you didn't exactly give him time so he could apologize for what happened between him and I. I hope he's sincere about it" Elena says walking away.

I bite my lip and bang my head on the wall.

* * *

I'm in front of the boarding house feeling... scared for some reason. Elena is right, Damon tried apologizing and he didn't even kiss Elena. What makes it so sure that he's even going to forgive me. It's better to find out...

I'm about to knock when someone opens the door and I see Rebekah and Damon standing there. Damon has no shirt on and Rebekah... has bed hair. I swallow back my tears that are about to escape. They slept together?! Was that his way of getting back at me.

Rebekah raises her eyebrows at me and smirks, "Heard about Kol and you last night... how cute, my best friend and my brother" Rebekah says hugging me and then walking out of the door. I watch her as she leaves and look back at Damon with tears in my eyes.

"Come in" Damon says sarcastically..

I walk inside slowly, "Wow, you slept with her?" I say upset.

Damon shrugs, "It's not like I'm in a relationship or anything?" He says pouring himself a drink.

"I-I was coming over here to apologize for Kol kissing me... but-" I say but he stops me.

"Don't be sorry Jordan, I'm over it" He says downing the drink.

I shake my head, "No you're not, or else you would have never slept with Rebekah?" I say hurt.

He smirks, "Well maybe for once I did something that had nothing to do with you" He says

"How can you say that? After everything we've been through Damon!" I yell

He doesn't answer and just continues pouring himself a drink. He looks up at me, "Want one?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

I ignore him, "I just thought you should know that Ester used my blood to link the original family together... so what happens to one, happens to them all" I say

"That's a good thing! Now Klaus can die and he'll be out of our lifes for good" He says

I shake my head, "What about Elijah? What about Rebekah and Kol and-"

"Am I supposed to care about them?" He asks

"At least Rebekah? They all don't deserve this!" I say

Damon shrugs and I shake my head, "Why are you being like this?" I ask

Stefan then walks through the door and raises his eyebrows at me. "He's right you know, Klaus has to die. They all do" He says sitting down.

I have tears in my eyes, "No they don't. It's not fair if they all do!" I say

Damon shrugs, "Who cares? Oh wait, you do" He says pointing to me. "You started caring for Kol when he stuck his tongue down you're throat" He says raising his eyebrows.

I look at Stefan who said nothing. I shake my head and walk past them shoving Damon on the way so he spilled all of his drink on the carpet.

* * *

**KOL POV: **

"Well, well there's our girl" I say as I see Rebekah walk into the house.

"Get out of my way Kol" She seethes from me blocking her way.

"Out all night? What a scandal! Now, I trust you did better than that commoner Matt?" I say smirking.

"If you don't shut you're mouth, the next thing that will be coming out will be you're tongue... oh wait, you and Jordan last night! I heard all about that" Rebekah says smirking.

I chuckle, "I admit, I fancy her. She's smart and... very sexy" I say smirking.

Klaus narrows his eyes at me, "You and Jordan..?" He says

I shrug, "We kissed... that was it." I say

Rebekah smirks, "Well, she didn't look impressed this morning when she found me at the salvatore boarding house" Rebekah smirks.

I raise my eyebrows, "Wow, our sisters a strumpet... but at least she's having fun. I'm bored and need entertainment" I say

"What are you waiting for then? Go on, have at it" Klaus says

"It's not fun when you're alone, it's the least you can do after putting a dagger through my heart" I say.

"Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." Klaus smirks getting up.

"Yes please go! This house has enough men rolling around in it!" She says

"Just like you Bekah" I smirk as I reach the top of the stairs.

* * *

"And he was like proud of having her there?" I say to Elena and Bonnie frustrated. Bonnie was burning sage.

"Is it working?" I ask Caroline.

"Nope, I can still hear you're rant about Damon... but was Kol a good kisser?" Caroline asks

I groan and roll my eyes, "He was... but that can never happen again! Kol's mad news" I say

"You know, Ester came to see my mom this morning" Bonnie says

I look at her, "Seriously? You let me vent about Damon while keeping this in?" I ask

Bonnie shrugs, "I need a drink and some food." I groan and walk out of the room and head to the grill.

* * *

I walk into the grill sighing and walking up to the bar. I raise my head up and see Kol and Klaus smirking at me. I groan and mentally slap myself. I narrow my eyes at them both and go on the other side of the bar.

"Jordan, darling! Join us for a drink" Kol says touching my lower back.

I turn around glaring, "Mm, some other time" I say

He smirks, "So, how was that kiss last night? It was short lived because of you're friend Damon. but it was good while it lasted" He says

I take a deep breathe and turn to him, "Look, if you didn't kiss me then all of this wouldn't be going on. Just... stop talking to me please, you're hot and having beautiful eyes, and a toned body, but I don't need all this drama in my life. So just stay away, okay?' I say and walk out of the grill.

I walk outside to see Elijah looking at me. I turn back to the grill, "Did you hear all that?" I ask sighing.

"Every last word" He says looking down. "Come with me, I want to show you something" He says taking my hand.

Drool.

* * *

"Forgot how much I missed this land" He says as we step out into a meadow.

"It's beautiful" I say eyebrows raised.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze." Elijah says as we walk through.

"That's surprising, no wonder the schools delusional" I say

He smiles, "Come" He says and pulls my hand.

"Are we in heaven?" I say laughing. Well, I was in a meadow with Elijah and it was perfect... so.

"Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area. Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance." He says

Ugh Ester.

I take a deep breathe, "Well this has been fun and all, and you're real cool Elijah but I should get back. I said to Elena and that, that I'd only be away from like half an hour." I say

" I admire you, Jordan. You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face." Elijah says.

"You admire me?" I say feeling happy.

He nods eyebrows raised.

"I can hear you're heartbeat, it jumps when you're being dishonest with me, I know that you don't want to do that... so what is my mother doing?" He asks

I touch my forehead, "I never wanted this to happen Elijah, you have to believe me" I say

"What is it?' He asks

"Well it's actually kinda of a funny story, we were told that what was going to be in that coffin, will help us kill Klaus right? And then when we found out it was you're mother, we were like OMG" I say

He furrows his brows, "Since her return, she told us that she wants us to be whole again"

I let out a breathe and shake my head, "She's messed up dude. She doesn't just want to kill Klaus..." I say

"She wants to kill us all doesn't she?" He asks looking hurt

"I'm really sorry Elijah, I hate lying to you because I feel like we have really connected, I wish there was something that I could do to stop this" I say

He looks at me, "You now, one thing I have learnt from this earth is to be careful what you wish for" He says and then punches the ground.

The earth cracks and makes a big hole! I leap back and look at Elijah.

"What the fu-"

He grabs me and jumps into the big hole.

* * *

"This is not cool Elijah!" I yell trying to get signal on my phone.

* * *

**DAMON POV: **

"She told you?" I say shocked.

"Oh yeah, she told me" Alaric says

I groan, "oh really? Did she tell you that she kissed Kol too and now she's feeling guilty about this whole thing?" I say

"Hey, listen I'm not going to judge her for having a conscience" He says

"Well, you don't have to judge her. Just tie her up, lock her in her room, till this is over." I say

He laughs, "Yeah.. I'd love to do that. But you know she'd always find a way out. Anyway, I'm busy" He says

"Doing what? Sexy time with psychotic nurse" I say smirking.

"Goodbye Damon" He says and hangs up.

* * *

**JORDAN POV: **

I walk around the little tunnels and immediantly feel spooked. It was creepy in here. I bang around a little. "Shit" I say cursing hurting my hand.

"Now, what are you doing?"

I turn around and see Rebekah standing there smirking.

I roll my eyes, "Trying to get out of here, a little help" I say

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry Jordan, but no can do. Elijah has told me to keep an eye on you at this time. And if you don't listen to me... I'll have to kill you" She says

I narrow my eyes at her, "I thought I was you're best friend?" I say

"Oh we are, but my family are important to me, and they always come first" She says

* * *

I lay down on the ground and groan, "I'm hungry!" I say

Rebekah chuckles, "Elijah should have told me to bring some food... or, Kol" Rebekah smirks.

I sit up and rub my face, "Why does every one keep going on about it? It was one kiss, one simple, regretful kiss." I point to her. "You slept with Damon! Why is that not getting brought up?" I ask

Rebekah shrugs, "Because you're not making a big deal out of it I guess" She says

I take a deep breathe and close my eyes, "How was it anyway..?" I ask

She turns to me narrowing her eyes, "The sex?" She asks

I nod slowly. She chuckles, "It was actually amazing. One of the best I've ever had. He was rough and passionate at the same time" She says

I bite my lip thinking about all the times that Damon and I could have had sex, but I didn't want too.

"Right." I say

"Oh don't be like that Jordan, you have Kol now. If my mother doesn't go through with the spell that is" She says

I look at her and turn away feeling the tears. "I like Kol. I do. But I like Damon as well?" I say

Rebekah laughs, "Well, Kol is kinda psychotic and-"

Rebekah falls to the ground dead. I look at her funny. "I'll go get help!" I say and start runing out of the cavern.

* * *

I run through the caves and taverns but can't fin my way out, I then slip and fall down crushing my ankle. I crawl into a spot and sit there looking at it. I see Rebekah try to walk in but stops.

"What is this? Come out!" She says

"I-I can't move." I say

* * *

"Jordan? Can you crawl at least?' Rebekah says

I shake my head wincing. "It's hurts to much" I say feeling the tears in my eyes.

Rebekah gets a text on her phone, "It's done. Damon turned you're witch's friends mother into a vampire... Bonnie? That's quite smart actually" Rebekah says raising her eyebrows.

"Bonnie, she's going to hate me" I wince.

Rebekah looks at me and shakes her head, "She won't hate you, she'll hate what her mother has become, but she won't hate you. Try and crawl out and I'll carry you up" She says

I start slowly crawling to the other side, as I do, the pain is insufferable. I feel the tears rolling down my face as I move.

* * *

Rebekah helps me and we lunge up to the ground. She gives me her blood and my leg feels much better, but I have a huge headache.

I go straight to Bonnie's to see how she is.

"Bonnie!" I yell

Caroline comes to the door. "She doesn't want to see you" She says "Abby's in transition, It's going to be really hard over the next few days and if Bonnie needs some time to deal then I think you should give it to her."

I nod crying silently. "I know, but she's always been there for me. Let me be here for her" I say as Elena walks next to Caroline.

"Jordan, I think you need to go home and get some rest please. You've been through enough today, please just et Bonnie have a moment" Elena says

I nod, "Just tell her I love her" I say and walk away.

* * *

I walk into my room feeling numb. I see a letter on my bed and I open it, it says

"Jordan, today I did things I abhor to protect the one thing I value most. My family. If anyone can understand that, it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Jordan. Carry it with you. As I will carry my regret. Always and forever. Elijah."

I nod and put the note back on my bed and walk out of my room and out of the house, and down to the cemetery.

I walk to my parents grave and sit down in front of it. I sigh and let out a deep breathe.

"Hey mom, hey dad. The last time I was here, I was blaming you all for everything. But you know what I realised? This all wasn't actually you're fault. It was mine. And mine only. I only hope you guys can forgive me, I'm so so sorry. I've hurt so many people, ruined there lives and for what? My existence? For me to always get saved? I don't like that. I don't want that. I want my friends to be happy and to not always get hurt" I say as I feel a tear roll down my eye.

I bite my lip as the water works start.

"Hello darling"

I turn around to see Kol standing there looking at me and tilting his head.

I wipe my eyes of the tears. "What are you doing here?" I ask

"I've come to say goodbye for awhile, this whole 'my mother trying to kill me' thing is kinda making me feel depressed, so I have decided to ditch this town." He says smiling.

I nod slowly. "Right, how did you find me?" I ask

He shrugs, "I don't actually know. I went to you're house first, and then it just led me here" He says. He then looks at the grave stones. "You're parents?' He says

I wipe more tears and nod. "Yeah, they died 2 years ago." I say

He nods walking closer to me. "I know what it feels like to lose a parent darling... and for that, I'm deeply sorry" He says caressing my face.

I nod smiling up at him. He looks at me in sincerity. I bite my lip and look down. "So where are you going to go?" I ask

He smirks and shrugs, "I don't know, maybe Paris... Rome, Australia?" He says eyebrows raising.

I giggle a little, "Well good luck Kol" I say smiling.

He smiles back and comes forward and hugs me, he pulls me into his chest and cradles me. I couldn't help it now, I just let the water works come out. I hug him tighter and he pulls me closer to him. I feel his chin on my head.

I brake away as he holds my face and wipes away my tears. "I'll come back for you." He says smiling. He then kisses me deeply on the lips. We brake away and as he turns to walk away I grab him.

"I know this might sound weird, but sometimes I just like to sit here until I fall asleep." I say. "Can you stay with me until I do?" I ask.

He smiles at me and comes and sits down beside me near the tree. I cuddle into his chest and look up to see him staring down at me. "Thank you" I whisper and put my head back down.

And before long, I was asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Done. Please review for more xx**


	64. A message from the author herself )

**A/N: Okay I just want to start off by saying that you are all amazing for reviewing this story, I love all the feedback from you guys. I got a review that said that Jordan was changing and she was acting like a crazy hormonal teenager. Well... sorry to tell you but she is a teenager, she does have hormones like all of us out there. She finds Elijah, Kol, Damon and Stefan good looking. Well they are. It doesn't mean she's going to go for all of them! Remember she hasn't even gone for Stefan, Stefan loves her unconditionally, she hasn't done anything to provoke that. Damon & Kol on the other hand... I know that if I were on the vampire diaries i would find all of the guys hot. But I wouldn't go for all of them. Jordan knows she won't get Elijah lol, she just thinks he's hot? **

**Sorry, but it just gets me pissed off when people review stuff like that, she's a teenager. Some of you seem to forget that.**

**Rant over.**

**I'm sorry I just don't want to do the 1912 chapter. I don't know, I just find it boring to write to be honest :L SO sorry to you all that wanted this chapter. But just pretend that Elena and every one knows that Ric's got another side to him. Again, I'm sorry. It's just way to boring for me to write. And there's no good moments and ugh, nah. Not doing it. Okay, so I'll be updating within the next day or so because my break is over and I'm going back to school. YAY :L any way, I better go update my other story that I have left longer than this one. I love you all and I'll be back soon xxx**


	65. Break on Through

**A/N: I'M SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T REVIEWED FOR SO LONG! OMG YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM :( I have just been really busy with school and I have had so much homework ugh! I really want to go to a comic con convention though very soon :) And I've just started watching The Walking Dead and I'm starting to really like it. Any way, enjoy this chapter and again, I'm so sorry xx**

* * *

I walk into the hospital in a frenzy. The Ric Mister is in hospital. Oh no! I walk to the front desk.

"Hey is Ric here?" I ask the lady.

She looks at me funny, "Sorry, only family can be here" She says

"I am family" I say shaking my head.

"Last name?" She asks typing on her computer.

Damn it, this would be really cool if compulsion could come in. "Gilbert, Jordan Gilbert" I say annoyed.

"You're not on the family list, sorry Jordan" She says smirking.

"I am Ric's step daughter slash niece!" I yell

She narrows her eyes at me. "Okay, I know that sounds wrong but-"

"Jordan!"

I look towards the door and Elena is standing there ushering me to come. I look at the nurse who just glares at me and a give her my grin and strut towards Elena. "Bitch" I mutter smirking.

We walk into this scan room, I see Alaric going into this big thing that I think I've seen from a movie once... Avatar! That's right. I look to Meredith and Elena. "Is he going to be okay?" I ask

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Elena says comforting me.

I shake my head, "I hope so, I don't know what I'd do if I lost the Ric Mister" I say

Elena smiles at me and Meredith narrows her eyes at me. "When did you suspect that he was killing all of those people?" Elena asks

"It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies." Meredith says.

"Ahh Fell's." I say shaking my head.

"But then why did you protect him?" Elena asks

"Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like… I don't know, I- I just kind of want to help him." Meredith says.

"You love him" I say smiling.

I see her blush and look down. "I-I don't know" She says giggling.

* * *

Elena and I walk into a hospital room where Ric was. I run up to him and give him a huge hug! "Oh my god Ric Mister" I say into the hug.

"Haha, hey Jordan" He says patting my back.

"No love for Jordan?" I say

He then hugs me eagerly. I pull away and step back with Elena. "Meredith said that you're algood" I say grinning.

"Yeah, well, everything is normal, because there is nothing wrong with me. I didn't kill Brian Walters, I didn't kill Bill Forbes, and I sure as hell didn't shove a hunting knife into my stomach." He says muttering

I pat him on the arm, "I believe you man, remember The Adventures of Jordan and Ric. We still need to make copies of that" I say laughing.

He smiles and shakes his head.

"Take this I don't want it any more" Ric says pushing the ring to me.

I take the ring and give Ric a smile. Elena smiles and goes and tells the nurse that we're leaving this hole.

"I'm so happy that you're coming home Ric" I say smiling.

"Me too" He says putting the last of his things in his bag.

Damon then walks through the door with his usual cocky smirk. I narrow my eyes at him. "What's gotten you so happy?" I ask

He shakes his head and shrugs, "Nothing, just met up with an old friend" He says. He then looks at RIc. "You ready to ditch this house of horrors" He says smirking.

"Yeah, let me just check out" Ric says going to Elena and the nurse.

I cross my arms and look at Damon. "So..." I say

"Ric will be fine. You worry to much." He says

I roll my eyes, "I don't worry to much! I just- Ric's like my life partner, we're like best friends..we have a TV show getting made about our adventures." I say sitting on the bed.

"Adventures? What are we? 12?" He says laughing.

I narrow my eyes at him, "No Damon we are not 12! And how could you let Stefan feed on that innocent girl? Huh?" I say getting in his face.

"Because we're vampires Jordan, we're predators not nippy little humans like you" He says smirking poking my chest.

I push his arm away. "Yeah well, I'm not nippy and I'm not little! I'm a strong independent woman." I say

He laughs, "Keep thinking that... all the times that I have caught you sleeping with you're little teddy bear, yeah, you're real independent" He says smirking.

"Well- we're not talking about me! We're talking about Stefan, he has found a way around it before you know?" I say

"Stefan has built himself a delusional wagon which he has repeatedly fallen off of. What he needs to learn is control." He says

"Control? Stefan has control! It's you that doesn't! You have that whole "Oh yeah, I'm a big bad vampire with no limits, I can do anything that I want!" I say mimicking Damon.

"Think what you want" He says coming closer. He then puts a strand of hair around my face. "But we all know that it's not true. If I didn't have control Jordan, then you and I would be on this bed right now." He says looking into my eyes.

I swallow the lump in my throat that was forming.

"I'll see you later" He says and grazes his hand past my hip, he then walks out of the room and I let out the deep breath that I didn't know I had.

* * *

I walk into the house and sigh. I droop on the couch. Elena walks into the room and looks at me with her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" She asks

"Sitting, lying, being depressed. You?" I ask turning on the TV.

"I'm actually about to go out and see Bonnie, you should do something" She says

"Like what? My best friend hates me. I have no life and I'm depressed" I say smirking.

She laughs, "Come on Jordan! Just go out, have some fun. You need that in you're life" She says and walks out.

I sigh and get out my phone and look through my contacts. Well, maybe I should call my second Best Frenemie.

Rebekah.

* * *

I walk to the fundraiser with Rebekah, they were restoring the Wickery Bridge. "So, what are we doing here again?" I ask.

"Well, you know, socializing" She smirks.

I roll my eyes, "Right, well you have fun talking to Mrs Lockwood while I go and eat" I say looking at the food on the table. She smirks and then walks away.

I walk over to the food. Doughnuts, Burgers, Fries, Biscuits... my type of food. I start putting food on a plate when I see Meredith, Ric and... Damon. I put a French Fry in my mouth and glare at him. How could he be so good looking? Like, how can someone be that hot! And Kol and Stefan... Elijah! Damn it. When did all these good looking guys come into my life.

Damon walks up to me. I groan and roll my eyes, "What do you want!" I ask with food in my mouth.

"Have I told you how sexy you are when you talk with you're mouth full." He smirks.

I swallow down my food and then take my drink and drink it. "Have I ever told you how annoying you are?" I ask grinning.

"Everyday" He says smiling.

I lean on the table, "What are you doing here?" I ask

"Oh you know, helping the council, being a good volunteer. What about you?" He asks

"I'm here with Rebekah... well I'm actually by myself now. But, yeah." I say shrugging and looking around. I then see a red headed woman looking at Damon in a weird way... I look at Damon who was staring at her with the same expression.

"Who the hell is that?" I ask

"My old friend that I was talking about... I'll see you later" He says smirking.

I glare at him as he walks away. The woman that he was walking too just smirks at him. as she is friend? I then see Rebekah walk up to him. Oh this should be good.

I walk over to them all and stand beside Rebekah. The red headed woman narrows her eyes at me. "Look at what the cat dragged in" Rebekah says smiling.

I narrow my eyes at Rebekah and sip on my drink innocently. "Rebekah, what a happy surprise" The red headed woman says sarcastically. "And you brought a friend... she's compelled right?" She asks.

"I am so not compelled!" I say

She looks taken aback by my out burst. "Well who are you?" She asks

"Who are you?" I ask crossing my arms.

She smirks, "I'm Sage."

"I'm Jordan." I say

"Well since the whole greetings over, what do you want?" Rebekah says to Sage.

"Well, I heard Finn was finally freed from that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus carted him around in." Sage smirks.

"Mmm Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn't tell a soul where he was going." Rebekah says tilting her head.

"He pprobably went looking for me" Sage says

I look at Damon who was loving this. Figures.

"Or quite possibly forgot you" Rebekah says

"I doubt that" Sage says

"No? Cause he didn't seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing. Have a nice life." Rebekah says and walks away back to Mrs Lockwood.

My mouth is wide open now. I look back at Sage who was glaring after Rebekah. "Wow, I have to give you a high five for that one" I say

"I hate that Original Bitch" Sage says

I laugh, "Holy crap. You're funny. Everyone here does, I think I'm the only one that gives her attention" I say watching Rebekah.

Sage smiles, "I like her." She says to Damon looking at me.

Damon smirks, "So do I" He says watching me.

I give him a smirk and walk away...

* * *

I had to go to the Boarding house for a book that Elena wanted. I walk in and close the door and try to find the book. I walk into Damon's room. God his room was always clean. I look in his book case for it and I finally found it. Samantha Gilbert. Well she seemed great.

I walk back out and then I find Stefan.

"Whoa, sorry" I mumble.

"It's okay... what are you doing here?" He asks

"I had to get this for Elena" I say holding up the book. "I'm sorry Damon told Ric that there was no one home so I just thought-"

"I just got home" Stefan says

I look down and smile, "How are you doing, you know, with the cravings and stuff, Damon said that you were..."

"Yeah I'm fine Jordan, did you get everything you need?" He asks

I stop talking, "Yeah I did. You know, you can come to Elena or I any time if you need any help" I say

"I'll be sure too" He says

I start to leave as he stops me. "You know I can just tell you about Samantha.

Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum, she tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the floor of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric then there is nothing you can do." He says

I narrow my eyes at him, "This information could save Ric Stefan. So, I'm just going to let you get back to whatever you need to do..." I say and walk out.

* * *

**DAMON POV: **

"So Finn?" I say smirking.

Sage laughs as we walk through the woods, "He's my one true love...He turned me so we could be together forever. Then Klaus daggered him and locked him away and I've been waiting ever since. Please don't tell me that you and Rebekah are friends. Though, I don't mind her other 'friend?', she seems fun" Sage says smirking.

I laugh, "She could be fun, she just doesn't let that side out in her." I say

Sage smirks, "Maybe I can" Sage winks.

I chuckle, "No way. She's a virgin Sage"

Her eyebrows raise, "Virgin? That girl is not a virgin... have you seen her? She's beautiful and sexy" She says

I take a breath, "Oh I know. Thinking about her makes me shiver. And every time I'm with her, she makes me laugh and smile. She always brightens my day when they're dark. She makes me a better person." I say looking into the tress.

"You love her Damon, just like I love Finn." Sage says touching my face.

I chuckle, "Yeah... about Finn, Rebekah's lurking around because she wants something from me..." I say

"Why don't we get into her head and find out?' Sage says

* * *

****I'm at Ric's apartment, I had to find some pills or something, Elena called me and told me to pick them up. I walk up the stairs and bump into someone. I look up and it's Stefan!

"Sorry, I went to the house but Ric said that I'd just missed you"Stefan says

"Oh, well, cool." I say and try to push past him. I look up to him. "You made youreself clear Stefan, you want nothing to do with me." I say

I unlock the door. "I can't be who you want me to be Jordan. I'm not in control!" He says

"SO what do you want then?" I ask

" I uh- I did a little more digging on Samantha Gilbert." Stefan closes the door as we enter Ric's apartment. "Founding families were always pretty good about destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seemed she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard." He says

"So, she was crazy. I know!" I say

"She was under suicide watch, no personal items, no jewlery." Stefan says

"Wait, so you're saying that the craziness can still happen with out the ring?!" I ask

Stefan nods.

"Oh, well we're in a lot of shit" I say

* * *

"This is all my fault" I mutter trying to find Ric's ring

"You can't put everything on yourself Jordan. Not everyone can be saved" He says

I turn to look at him, "Are we talking about Alaric here or are we talking about you? Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you. You're just as much as my family as he is." I say and turn back around.

I hear a cluster and I turn back around to see Stefan looking at a photo.

"What the hell?" I say

"It's a picture of his victims" He says

* * *

We look through all the drawers. I fin a note from Ric to Jeremy. I start reading it out.

"Jeremy, if anything happens to me, carry on my work. You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin." I say. Stefan takes the note from my hands. "So what? Ric wanted to make Jeremy a freaking psycho?!" I say

"Look, this is the Founder's council. It's like some sort of hit list" He says

"No way, the Ric Mister can't do this" I say shaking my head.

I look through more stuff and find the aspirin bottle and take the ring from it. I look at Stefan. "I have to go" I say.

* * *

Stefan and I enter the house and I see blood everywhere, I feel my face go white. I turn to Stefan with a scared expression on my face. We walk right in and then Ric comes down the stairs... except I don't think it's Ric...

"Hey there" He says creeping.

"Where's Elena and Meredith?" I ask almost in tears.

"Oh they went to the market" He says

I nod slowly. "Wh-What happened?" I ask looking at the blood.

"Oh, I – I broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. Did Stefan catch up with you?" He asks moving slow towards me.

I shake my head.

"Did you get my ring?" He asks

"I uh, I couldn't find it" I say stepping back.

"Yeah well you know my place" He laughs.

I then see the knife and I look at him. He looks at me too and a crazed expression passes over his face. He then runs for the knife and comes for me. Stefan then comes out and puts him into a choker hold.

"Please, don't hurt him!" I yell

"I'm trying not too" Stefan says.

Alaric finally passes out. Stefan puts him on the ground slowly. "Jordan, I need you to come upstair with me" He says

I shake my head tears streaming, "I don't want to see Elena dead Stefan" I say

"She won't be Jordan. Please?" He says taking my hand.

We walk up the stairs and push the door open to reveal a blood ridden Meredith and Elena helping her.

"Elena! Meredith!" I say rushing over to them.

Meredith looked really bad. I look at Stefan who's face had changed. He then bites into his wrist and feed her his blood.

"You're going to be okay" I say helping Meredith. I turn to Elena. "Are you okay?" I ask. She nods with tears in he eyes, "He just-went crazy" Elena says

* * *

Damon is upstairs with Ric and Elena and I are doing the dishes when Bonnie comes in. I turn to face her "Bonnie" I say smiling.

"You guys okay?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say.

"Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold. These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day." She says passing them to Elena.

"I'll go put these in the living room" Elena says walking away.

"How's Abbey doing?" I ask

"The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be okay. Eventually. I'm gonna go back and stay with her for a while, it'll give us a chance to work things through." She says

I start to cry. "I'm so sorry Bonnie, I never wanted this to happen, I want you to know that" I say

She hugs me.

"I know that you'll never forgive me-"

"Hey, I already have." Bonnie says

* * *

Everyone has left. Elena has took Bonnie home, Damon and Ric have gone. I put up my webcam and start to Skype Jeremy.

"He stranger, how are you?" I ask

"Hey, are you checking up on me?" He asks laughing.

I chuckle, "No way. That's Elena's job" I say

"I got a dog" He says

"Really What's his name?" I ask

"Lucky." He says smiling.

"Cute, have you talked to Ric lately?" I ask

He shakes his head, "No, hows that?"

I keep the tears in. "No reason. You know, I miss you. It's not fun having a partner in crime to beat up Elena" I chuckle.

He chuckles, "Yeah I miss you too. Hey I uh, have to go. I'm meeting with a friend. Can I call you later?]' He asks.

I nod. "Yeah of course Jer, have fun okay!" I say

"Okay" He says and then he's gone...

I shut my laptop and cry. I cry into my pillow before I fall asleep...

* * *

**A/N: Done. Read and Review x**


	66. The Murder Of One Part one

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. While I was writing this chapter a few days ago, my computer just went blank and I'm like... no, no, no NO! And all of it was not saved :( I was so mad and upset and omg. Then I went to the shop to get it fixed... and they said they couldn't fix it :( I am so devastated b/c it's my favourite laptop and omg... :( So I had to buy a new laptop and it's stupid b/c it's got that crappy new Word thing and I hate it... so so much. So I'm sorry to you all that have been harassing me for days. It's not my fault. **

**It's my computers.**

**Enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

_I run through the tree's that are near the bank. I pick up my long dress and giggle.. I run through the bush feeling like someone was behind me. I look behind me and see... Stefan? Except, it wasn't Stefan, it was a younger looking Stefan, a.. human looking Stefan._

_I furrow my brows at him running towards me. I look on the other side of him and there was a young Damon in military uniform too. They were both staring at me passionately. Where was I? I look down at my dress, it was huge.. and I think I was wearing a corset?_

_"Stefan? Damon?" I say confused._

_"We love you Beth..." Stefan says. "It is true." Damon says._

_"I-I'm not Beth?" I say _

_Stefan laughs walking towards me. "Yes you are, you're exactly like her." He says walking caressing my face. I push his hands off me. "No I'm not!" I yell._

_Damon walks up this time and grabs my hand. "What is the matter Beth? Why are you acting like someone differ?" He asks in a polite tone._

_"What the hell Damon?" I yell snatching my hand away from him. I run away from them both towards the water. What the hell is going on? Where was I? I walk towards the jetty and sit down confused._

_"Hello Jordan."_

_I turn around to see Jenna?_

_"J-Jenna?" I say._

_"You are exactly like her... you and Elena are like Katherine and Beth. You both are abominations to this earth. The doppelgänger are abominations." She says walking towards me._

_I stand up and shake my head. "No! Why are you saying this?" I say._

_"You killed me! You deserve to die!" She yells backing me up._

_I shake my head to stop the tears from falling. "No!"_

_"Yes, and now... you are going to die." She says and pushes me into the water._

I shoot up from my dream and cough. What the hell was with that? That was some freaky as dream. I shiver and get up walking towards the bathroom. I rub my face and pee...

I walk back into my room when I feel someone present. I look up and see Kol.

"Kol?" I say

He smirks, "Hello darling."

"W-What are you doing here?" I ask

He shrugs, "Just came for a visit. I got bored I guess." He says sitting down on my bed. I slowly sit down.

"You know, we shouldn't really be seeing each other. What would Klaus think?" I ask giggling.

He smirks and sits up. He's near my face now. He caresses my cheek softly. "I don't care what Nik thinks darling." He smirks looking down at my lips. I swallow the lump in my throat that was forming. I was really nervous for some reason? What the hell Jordan... you don't get nervous!

He smirks and leans into kiss me. I couldn't move. I felt compelled to not move. I just sit there and let his lips do everything. When our lips met. Everything was better. I felt relaxed, but still bad. His hand travels up my naked thigh. I was wearing short shorts and a singlet. His hand rests on my hip.

He pushes me on to the bed and gets on top of me. He starts kissing my neck and my jaw line. It all felt good... but for some reason, I was thinking of how Damon would feel.

"Kol stop" I say pushing him off me.

He narrows his eyes at me and tilts his head. "I thought we were just getting started?" He says.

I shake my head, "No Kol, this isn't right. You're not good for me. I'm not good for you. I-I haven't thought about anybody else, how they would feel, how they would react. I'm being selfish. So, I think you should go." I say.

He shakes his head. "But I don't want to go." He says.

I narrow my eyes. "Well I want you too. Please." I say crossing my arms.

He smirks, "Fine." He then vampire speeds in front of me. "But you know my family Jordan. I always get what I want." He says and then he's gone.

I let out a deep breath and get back into bed. I don't think I will be able to sleep from that scenario. I can't help but think of Damon...

* * *

Elena and I walk up the stairs to Alaric's. We were going to go visit him and see how he's doing. I knock on the door and wait. I turn to Elena when I hear whispering. And then... Damon opened the door smirking.

"Well hello Elena, hello Jordan." He says.

I sigh and smile, "Hello Damon. How's the Ric Mister?" I ask.

"Well, the Ric Mister is doing perfectly well." He smirks. He then turns to Elena. "Ooh, are they muffins? My favourite" He says taking the basket.

"They're not for you... they're for Ric." I say

"Oh that sucks. Well, Ric's going to have to miss Jordan and Elena time today. You know, lock down and all." He smirks.

"What! That sucks." I say crossing my arms.

"Yeah... life sucks." He says.

"Well, just tell him that we love him and miss him okay?" Elena says to Damon.

"Will do Elena." He says sarcastically.

"Don't be so sarcastic dude." I say narrowing my eyes at him. I then turn to walk away with Elena.

* * *

Caroline, Elena and I are walking through the woods. Elena tells her that Ric killed her father, and to be honest. She's taking it better than I expected. I just couldn't stop thinking about Kol. I mean, why would he come back to Mystic Falls? I don't think Klaus and Rebekah know that he's here yet. I wonder why he's back..?

"You know, I can't expect you to be okay with this Care, but the herbs that Bonnie's giving him are healing him and it's working!" Elena says to Caroline.

"Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything okay?" Caroline says.

I furrow my brows and grab her. "Hey Care! It's not supposed to make it okay, and Elena and I, we feel really bad about it. We feel bad about everything actually. Maybe we should go to a church? But anyway, we just have to get through it. Ric didn't ask for this. We're all victims of the supernatural bug here, like you're a victim. Stefan's a victim. Damon's a victim. And now, so is Ric. Seriously Care, we don't mean for it to happen. But, just think of it like a sickness? We're all infected." I say

She smiles abit. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." She says.

I hug her, "You don't have anything to apologise for." I say.

Elena moves to Caroline's other side and we start to walk off again. Matt then appears. "Whoa, that was creepy" I mutter.

"Sorry, got lost. Why are we here?" He asks.

"I don't know. Stefan just texted us." I say.

I then see Damon and Stefan walk towards us. The Salvatore brothers. They actually look united for once. I cross my arms. "So what are we doing here?" I ask.

"We found some more white oak. It's a long story, wait for the movie." Damon says.

I sarcastically smile. "So what's going on then?"

"Well we all have a weapon now." Stefan says throwing the bag down on the ground revealing a bunch of white oak stakes.

* * *

I feel so uncomfortable. If we kill one, then we kill them all. And I don't want half of them to die! "Klaus has always been one step ahead of us, but now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked, meaning we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means we need to prepare for every opportunity." Stefan says.

I look down feeling nervous again. I really didn't like this.

Damon then grabs Elena and moves her over. They all do scenarios to kill Klaus. I don't think anybody had any idea of how uncomfortable I was feeling.

"Okay, good, everyone got it? We all have one stake to kill one of them. Keep it hidden, and strike when it's right." Stefan says.

I take a deep breath.

"No last minute guilt for any of them." Damon says looking at Elena. "Don't worry about me. Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom." Elena says shaking her head.

Damon then asked every one else. They all then looked at me. I raise my head. "What?" I ask.

"You're not going to feel guilty for any of them are you?" Damon asks.

I swallow the lump in my throat that was forming. "No" I whisper.

Damon narrows his eyes at me. Stefan then speaks up. "Okay then, we have 12 stakes. 12 shots at killing an Original. Let's start practising." He says

I let out a breath and watch them all.

* * *

I walk through the town square by myself. I felt so guilty. I was practically helping in a murder case. I had to call Kol. Or Klaus, but then they would all kill Damon, Elena, Stefan, Caroline... everyone. I rub my forehead deciding what to do when I saw Sage and Finn walk up to me.

Finn? He was back in town. Maybe that explains why Kol was back too.

"Jordan... how are you?" Sage asks smiling.

I faintly smile back, "Yeah.. uh, good. You?" I ask.

She nods and then looks at Finn who was glaring at me. "What's his problem?" I ask Sage.

"He's... having a difficult time at the moment." Sage says. "Tell Damon I'm sorry too." She says and then walks away hand in hand with Finn.

I furrow my brows while they walk away. Strange...

Elena, Matt and Caroline run up to me. "Why did they talk to you for?" Elena asks.

"Just to catch up I guess." I say..

"So you're friends with them now?" She asks.

I glare, "I'd rather be friends then enemys Elena." I say and then walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'll update Part 2 soon. I'm sorry for the long wait again guys. :( x R/R**


	67. The murder of one part 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews guy, again, I'm sorry about the long wait. My laptop is in the shop at the moment getting fixed and they gave me an apple laptop. I hate these one's, they're so hard to use! Anyway, enjoy this chap guys xxxxx**

* * *

I walk into the Salvatore Boarding House and sigh. I needed to look for Damon and find him and tell him that we can't kill them. At lease make them unbound first. I walk through the foyer when I see Stefan walk out of the living room.

"Hey" I say crossing my arms.

"Hey" He says sounding normal.

"Uh, where's Damon?" I ask.

He lets out a breath, "About that... we have a problem."

* * *

"Wait, so Rebekah has Damon? How's Ric" I ask

"Yeah, and Ric's fine. Just shook up I guess. Caroline's gonna stay with him and make sure Alaric stays Alaric. Matt texted me and said Finn is still in the Grill. We need to plan our next move." Stefan says.

I shake my head. "Stefan we can't kill him." I say.

He narrows his eyes at me. "Why?" He asks.

I look away not being able to look into his eyes, "Because Stefan! We have more things to worry about.. like helping Damon at this moment." I say.

Stefan looks away in surprise. "Help Damon? Damon will be fine until we get to him. We need to _kill _them Jordan. Look at what they have done to you and Elena? Look at all the pain, they killed Jenna!" Stefan says.

I look up to him with tears in my eyes. "You don't think I know that Stefan? You don't think I know that Klaus has ruined my life? He has killed people that I have loved. But this is the thing, it was Klaus. Not the others. Sure, they have killed people and played with them. But so have you, so have Damon. Who would I be if I tried killing you both?" I say.

He shakes his head, "It's different. I don't have time for this." He says.

I block his way, "Please Stefan. We need to find Damon!" I say.

He looks at me for a moment and then shakes his head. "I have things to do. I'll see you later." He says and walks out.

I smack myself on the forehead and lean my head against the wall.

* * *

**DAMON POV: **

I go in and out of conscience. I feel the blood dripping down from the chains. I hear something. I look up to see... Jordan walking towards me.

"Jordan... you shouldn't be here." I say weakly.

"I'm here to save you from the psycho Rebekah... tell me what to do?" She says.

I look up to see my hands still trapped by the bear traps. "Open them." I say.

She reaches up to open them. As soon as she does this, I cry out in pain. Jordan holds me as I fall to the ground. She picks me up and starts dragging me through the hall.

"Damon, this house is huge! We need to get out of here" She whispers.

We make it to the parlour and I collapse on the floor from being weak. I groggily open my eyes to see Jordan dangling over me. "Here, drink this. It'll make you better" She says holding her wrist out at me.

"Don't be an idiot Jordan." I cough.

She grabs my face with her hands. Oh her hands, they are so warm. "Damon listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. I'm not going to leave you.. ever. Okay? So drink" She says urging me.

I look into her eyes and then bite down on her wrist. I feel the blood running down my throat. It warms me up. I start to feel better. I stop and look at Jordan. I lean into her forehead and touch it. I then slowly start kissing her...

Until I wake up. I'm still trapped into the bear traps and I groan. Damn it Rebekah.

"You bitch" I mutter.

She smirks, "It's not fun having you're head messed with is it?" She asks leaning on the frame.

"Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there" I say

"Mm well, I hope you were nicer to Jordan then you were to me." She says.

"Oh, come on, I couldn't have hurt you that bad. You didn't really think I had a thing for you, did you?"

She looks hurt and I instantly regret saying that...

* * *

**JORDAN POV: **

I walk out in the town square thinking of where Stefan was. I couldn't go in and help Damon, there we Originals all through that house for crying out loud! I sigh and walk more and then bump into someone... I look up to see Kol.

Shit.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Just passing through darling..." He smirks.

I narrow my eyes at him, "Passing through?" I then see Stefan and Elena run after Finn and Sage. "Oh no.." I say.

He furrows his brows at me, "What is it?" He asks.

I shake my head and run after Stefan and Elena. Damn it sister! What are you doing? I run down this alley way and watch as Elena shoots Finn in the stomach and Stefan then stabs Finn in the heart. I gasp as I see him go up in flames and Sage crying in the corner. I didn't realise that Kol was in fact behind me.

I turn around to see a neutral face on him. "Kol?" I question.

He looks down at me. I have tears in my eyes, I was afraid. They were linked... he was going to die.

"We're not linked." He says

I let out a deep breath and feel the tears brimming... I turn back around to see that Stefan and Elena were gone. I turn around to see Kol staring at his now fried brother.

"I'm so sorry..." I say crying.

He shakes his head. "He deserved it. He was always mummy's boy. Never on our side." He says looking at me. I see Sage crying more and more..

"Come.." He says and leads me out the alley way leaving Sage and her now dead boyfriend...

* * *

Kol drives me back to the boarding house. "I'm so sorry Kol." I say. "I never wanted Elena or Stefan to kill any of you.." I say. "I hate death" I say rubbing my arms.

He nods slowly. "It wasn't you're fault Jordan.." He says staring into my eyes. "I have to go back home now. To see Nik and tell him about our new deceased brother." He says coming closer.

I look down. He tilts my chin up making me look at him. "Don't be sad darling. I'm not" He says raising his eyebrows.

I narrow my eyes at him. "How can you do that? Act like you don't care... act like you didn't care about Finn or Sage... act like you don't care about his death?" I ask. "Because I can't do that... I feel everything." I say.

"You'll learn too. So many people have died around me that it's normal now." He says. He then gets out and opens my door for me. "Good night Jordan." He says and then he's gone again.

I sigh and go to walk into the house...

* * *

I walk into see Stefan storming angrily out the door. "Stay with Caroline and Elena.. I'm going to find Klaus." He says.

"Stefan stop! Klaus is stronger than you! They're all unbound now!" I say.

He turns around facing me. "I know Jordan, I knew that while you were off with one of them!" He yells.

"Stop it! You're acting out on anger.." I say.

"Anger gets things done Jordan."

"No! It will get you killed because you're an idiot! Think about Damon Stefan! He'll get killed along with you!" I say.

"Klaus does not get to survive this, not after everything he took from me." He says and leaves slamming the door behind him.

"I miss nice Stefan." Caroline sighs.

"Me too." I say.

All of a sudden the door flies open with Stefan bursting through. Sage is behind him. "Ding dong.. remember me?" She says,

"Sage" Stefan says

"Good, then you know I like to go 10 rounds" She says and throws Stefan against the wall.

Caroline then starts attacking her but she throws her to the ground too. "Sage stop it!" I yell.

"He killed Finn Jordan!" She screams.

"I had to kill him Sage!" Stefan yells.

There was this guy blocking Elena from running. Sage shakes her head in anger and goes into fight Stefan but then stops. I see her nose starting to bleed.

"Sage?" I ask.

She starts coughing and throwing a punch to Stefan but Stefan catching it and throwing her to the ground. She was getting weaker.

"What's going on?" Elena asks.

"Troy help me!" Sage yells.

Troy then starts coughing up blood as well. "Sage!" I yell and run to help her. She holds on to me. "What is happening to me Jordan?" She asks tears filling her eyes before she turns grey.

She was dead. And so was Troy.

I gasp and look up with tears in my eyes. "She just died." I whispered.

"It's the blood. The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it: Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. They're all part of the same vampire bloodline that originated with Finn." Stefan says realising.

"Wait, so when an Original dies every vampire turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Because that would mean…" Caroline says..

"If the Originals die, so do all of you. The entire vampire species would… it'd just be dead." Elena says.

I look down at Sage who was grey with black veins coursing through her.

* * *

I walk out from the shower. I had to clean all the dead vampire stuff off me. Caroline and Elena just told me that Tyler could die because he was from Klaus's blood line. I dry myself and wrap the towel around my body. I walk out of the spare room and see that Stefan is sitting on the chair twirling a stake in his hand.

"Whoa!" I say covering myself up.

He raises his eyebrows and I walk back into the bathroom and get changed quickly. "What's up?" I ask him.

"Nothing, just thinking, self loathing." He says.

"You really scared me today. You wouldn't have survived if you went up against Klaus on your own, you know that, right?" I say sitting next to him.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore" He says.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Cause he's not worth it. All this time and energy that I've wasted hating him, it was for nothing. It's done, it's over. We lost. I'm right back where I started." He says.

"Stefan that's not true! Klaus is one of the biggest dick heads I've ever met and he has caused you hell. But you came back through, that shows you how strong you are!" I say smiling.

"And what did I lose in the process?" He asks moving closer.

I furrow my brows at him. He was not going there.

"Look, hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that." He says.

"Stefan... we-"

"No, no, just admit it Jordan. You never loved me. You never will and you never have. I just need to hear it." He says.

"I-I can't Stefan.. because it's not true. I do love you. I do. But I don't know to what extent. If it's deep or if it's shallow. But I do care, I care for you so much that it's not funny. I'd be, no, we all would be lost with out you." I say.

He smiles a little, "I know that. I just wished I never pushed you away. It's my fault" He says.

I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"I know that you're in love with Kol and my brother." He says.

I look up at him surprised. "What? Damon and I's relationship..."

Stefan then touches my face. "Hey. I love you. I will always love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him. For both of them"

I swallow and look down. "You know I can't do that... I care about you all. Kol and I... we're complicated, it's difficult. There will be nothing there. But I care for him. And Damon and I... I don't know what to say about that.." I say.

Stefan then drops his hands from my face and looks at me for a second. I see a wave of emotions play through his eyes. First, lust then sadness and then... anger. He grabs the stakes and leaves the room.

I sigh and rub my face.

Jordan Gilbert what have you got yourself into?

* * *

**A/N: Yeeey, done! Hope you're happy with it. Please review x**


	68. Heart Of Darkness Pt1

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all the wonderful reviews. :) I can't wait to get to Season 4, getting totally bored of the Season 3 story line. Ughhhhhhhh. Enjoy x**

* * *

I walk down the stairs of the boarding house with Elena. I sigh.

"I miss Jeremy" I say pouting.

"That was my surprise..." She says grinning.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"We're going to get Jeremy back!" She says smiling.

I have a big grin on my face and hug her so much. We were going to get my big brother back! It's so cool! "Yay! I'm so happy" I say.

"I knew you'd be... one problem... Damon's coming with us." She says looking away not being able to look at me.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to keep up with his snarky comments just to get my brother back." I say smiling.

Elena raises hey eyebrows as we go down the cellar into dungeon as I like to call it. I look through the bars to see Ric sitting there looking bored out of his mind. Elena and I brought the essentials, like a tooth brush, a razor, you know... men stuff.

"Sup Ric or Evil Ric... which one are you? I can never tell any more" I say

"Well, it's me.." He chuckles.

"How do I know it's you" I say eyeing him.

"Well the fact that you call me the Ric Mister all the time proves it" He laughs.

I grin, "Good enough for me" I say and open the big wooden door. Elena and I walk inside it and I sit down on the ground with Ric and Elena sits on a chair.

"You know, you both shouldn't be in here... defeats the purpose of being locked up" He says to us.

"Well... we decided that we didn't like you to be a loner and we came to keep you company. You know what they say, people who stay alone for a long time usually end up being serial killers or something.." I chuckle.

He laughs. "Yeah, I'm past that point"

Elena then gives Ric the bag that had his 'things' inside it. "Well you still need the basics, a tooth brush, clothes, some books to keep you not being a serial killer" Elena says shooting me a look.

I shrug and smile at Ric. He picks up one of the books in the bag and I look at it. I then realised what it was and my eyes shoot open.

"Menstrual Cycle Tips?" He says reading the cover.

I quickly grab the book out of his hand. "I-I packed your bag.. and-and" I then realised what happened. I packed his bag and then left it on my bed. Damon, that idiot!

"He thinks he's funny doesn't he? Well, he's going to get a whole lot more that funny when I come after him" I say punching my fists together. I look at Ric. "Sorry Ric" I say.

He chuckles, "It's fine Jordan, at least one of us still has a sense of humour" He says

"Are you sure that you... I mean, you don't need to be kept in here?" Elena says.

"Ah, no, this is… this is the right place for me to be. At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I or he hid the white oak stake." Ric says.

"Well I think I might be able to have a few words with him..." I say smirking.

He laughs again. "Yeah good luck trying... I hear that I'm kinda hard to trade words with" He says.

"We looked everywhere... the other you, hid it well" Elena says.

"Yeah dude... Elena made me get up at like eight this morning just to find it. I mean, who wakes someone up at eight? Come on Elena" I say shaking my head at her.

She scowls at me. I put my hands up in defence.

"What's Klaus going to do if you can't find it?" Ric asks.

" It's the only thing that will kill him, so wage war, murder people.."

"You know, Klaus stuff" I say nodding at Ric..

Elena then looks at Ric. "Listen, Stefan is gonna watch over you for a little while. Now that Klaus knows where Jeremy is, it's not safe so, Damon, Jordan and I are gonna go to Denver to pick him up." Elena says.

I cheer. "Jeremy's going to be back! Isn't that great?" I say.

He laughs, "That is great, I know how much you have been missing him..." He looks at Elena. "Why do you say it like I'm going to disapprove?" He asks

She shakes her head and shrugs, "I don't know... Jordan, Damon and I... travelling cross country, there's bound to be some fights." She says.

"Well I think that we should leave Damon here but no one listens to me so.." I say

Elena smiles. "He's coming to keep us safe"

"If any one comes in our way, then I'll fight them martyr style" I say.

"Do you even know what that means?" Ric asks.

"Of course Ric Mister! It's like kung fu yo" I say.

He shakes his head and looks at Elena. "I'm kinda curious to see what Stefan has to say about all this" He says.

"Oh he's algood" I say

"Actually it was his idea, he thinks that we all need to go on a break or something..?" Elena says.

I then think back to the other night when he told me that I could never love him back... maybe he really did want a break.

"Do you?" Ric asks. "Do you both?" He asks again looking at the both of us.

"I guess that's why we're going on this trip, to figure things out..." Elena says

"Yeah... there are totally going to be some fights" I say rolling my eyes at Elena for her dramatic comment.

Ric laughs. "Well good luck to you both."

"We have to go now, but when we get back we'll come visit you" Elena says to Ric

"A bore like me? Please, have fun getting Jeremy" He says to Elena before she walks out of the cellar.

I smirk.

"Are you not leaving yet?" Ric asks

I look at him and smirk

"Why do you have that face?"

I pull out a flask from my jacket and pass it to him. "This is from Damon's stash, it's pretty good if I say so myself. Elena doesn't know. Have fun with it" I say to Ric.

He grins, "You're totally my favourite now"

I grin. "I always was Ric Mister"

I hug him good bye and then walk out of the room...

* * *

I walk into Stefan's room to find Stefan, Damon and Elena talking. "Have you ever flown first class?" Damon asks me smirking.

"Well, if you count going to France then no. Who did you have to compel into that?" I snort sitting on the bed.

"Pft please, I use miles" Damon says

I look at Elena who was rolling her eyes at Damon. "This guy right?" I say talking about Damon to Elena.

He smirks and then picks up his luggage and carries it out the door. I look back to Elena and Stefan. Stefan and Elena were looking awkwardly at each other.

"I'll get our bags" Elena says practically running out the door.

"Well that's awkward" I say

"Yep" Stefan says closing a book

I stand there awkwardly too deciding to talk or not...

"Stefan..."

"Be safe" He says

"I'll be fine" I smile and then walk out the door following my sister..

* * *

**STEFAN POV: **

I walk into the cell that Alaric was staying in. I watch him for a moment until he finally speaks up.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep when you actually have too?" He says opening his eyes

"Well, look I know it's not easy... so" I hold up a bottle of whiskey. "Damon's stash... it should be good" I say,

Ric laughs. "Jordan's one step ahead of you..." He says and pulls out a flask. I smile at that. "But you can top me up" He says

I walk over to him and pour it to the top. "You know, I'd feel less pathetic if I don't drink alone"

I laugh and sit down on a chair. "Well, I'm now one step ahead of you too"

Alaric pours some whiskey into my glass and I start sipping it.

"So uh, road trip huh?" He says

"Yeah.. I needed to stay here" I say

"Why? I mean, why you? You know, it doesn't take much to babysit me while I sit here waiting for a psychotic break." He says

"Well, unfortunately we only have a limited time" I say looking down at my glass

"Before what?"

"Before we have to resort to the other methods" I say drinking the rest of my drink

"Oh, so you're worried that you're going to have to torture me... you don't think Damon couldn't of did that?"

"Look, they both needed to go on that road trip with Damon. No matter what I go through to get her back; fighting my blood lust, trying to gain control of my life again… None of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else..." I say drinking the bottle

* * *

**JORDAN POV: **

"Wow first class" I say impressed by the plane. We all sit down on the leather couch. Me on the left side, Damon in the middle and Elena on the other side.

"It sure is something" Elena says admiring the plane. "I have to go to the bathroom" She says getting up.

I sigh and take the wine glass from the hostess

"So, you excited to get you're brother back?" Damon asks

"Ah, hell yeah! Is that even a question? And he got a dog too, so we can bring him home... only if Elena lets up of course" I laugh

He chuckles and then puts his hand on my knee, "I'm glad you're happy" He says looking me in the eyes.

I smile. "Yeah... me too."

Elena comes back and Damon takes his hand off and I put a strand of hair behind my ears. I watch as we get risen up to the sky and the airport leaving my view...

* * *

I wake up to Damon pushing me. "What the hell?" I say.

"We're here" He whispers.

I look around and I see that I'm in a car. I was in the back seat while Elena and Damon were in the front. "Whoa... we're in Denver already?" I ask.

"Yeah, after compelling the manager to let us leave the airport because you wouldn't wake up took up alot of time" Damon laughs

Sorry" I blush

"No problem, now lets go get you're brother" He says taking my hand

* * *

We walk through the batting cages looking for Jeremy. Where the hell was this guy? I then see him. He was trying to bat but was failing miserably. I giggle at the sight of him.

"Remind me to help Jeremy play baseball better" I say before running up to the cages.

"Jeremy my bro!" I yell smiling

He looks at me and smiles and takes of his helmet. "Jordan? Is that you?" He asks coming out of the cage.

I giggle and give him a huge hug. "You have no idea how much I have missed you!" I say. "Elena was driving me crazy" I whisper into his ear before Elena and Damon walked over.

Jeremy hugs Elena and then Damon tells him what has happened over the last few months.

"Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, all we need to do is find out who sired Rose." Damon says

"So, you travelled across the country so you can get me to talk to a dead vampire?" Jeremy says

"No way dude! I missed you so much that I had to come." I say

"Well, I can't talk to Rose, I have never even met her" Jeremy says

"What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon says

I slap him on the arm playfully. "Rose spent a long time running from Klaus as well. She and Damon were close... really close, if you know what I mean.." I say raising my eyebrows. "So maybe we can use him as a connection."

"Good idea" Damon says holding my waist.

"Fine, fine, but can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon, I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." Jeremy says

"Wait, what? I want to meet him!" I say

Jeremy narrows his eyes at me. "What?"

"Well is he cute?" I ask

I could see the jealousy in Damon coming to his eyes

"I-I don't know Jordan!" Jeremy shrugs

"Well I'll just have to find out" I say linking arms with Jeremy has we walk over to his 'friend'. I look up smiling when I see it...

Kol.

This was Jeremy's friend?

"Kol?" I say surprised.

"Hello darling..." He says to me.

"Wait, you know my little sister?" Jeremy asks concerned

"Of course, we're great friends" Kol smirks down at me

Elena and Damon then run up to us. "Damon, it's Kol!" Elena screams.

"I think he knows that Elena!" I yell

He smirks at me and then hits Damon with a baseball bat! What the hell! "Kol what the hell!" I yell unlinking my arms with Jeremy's.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asks

"Jeremy stay back he's an original!" I say

"Oh calm down darling... I wouldn't hurt you're family" Kol says. He then looks at Jeremy. "No hard feelings mate, but we're not buds" He says

I furrow my brows, "Why are you a dick?" I ask

"Just getting some revenge on Finn darling" He smirks.

"I thought you didn't care!" I yell trying to distract him

"Oh I don't... it's just fun to hurt people" He says picking up another bat.

Just then Damon stand Kol in the heart with the wooden bat.

I put my hands to my mouth in surprise. "Will that kill him?" Elena asks

"No, but it'll give us a head start, come on!" Damon says. But I can't move. I look down at Kol's body with tears in my eyes. I then run with Damon, Elena and Jeremy...

* * *

**A/N: Part one :) Hope you enjoyed it xxxxx R/R**


	69. Heart of darkness Part 2

**A/N: Hey beautiful people!**

**If you're all wondering if you are on the right story then you are! I've just changed the name b/c it was pretty cliché if I don't say so myself. I also changed the display picture into a more funny kind of character b/c lets face it...**

**Jordan's quite hilarious. So yes.**

**Check it out and please review!**

**Only a few more chapters then Season 4! Hell yeah!**

* * *

"I'm hungry" Jeremy whined.

"We'll get something to eat when we're at the hotel" Elena says

I'm sitting in the front with Damon and Elena and Jeremy are in the back. I still can't believe that Kol came to Denver... and how he hurt my brother and Damon! I sigh and look out the window. It was getting pretty dark and everyone was getting tired.

But to be honest... I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to sleep. I just wanted to go under a rock and hide for the rest of my life. Only one thing was good and that was getting my brother back.

We pull up outside this down graded hotel.

"This should do" Damon says stopping the car.

"Do they have food here?" Jeremy asks

"Pretty sure there is a vending machine out back where you can stuff you're face" Damon says sarcastically

Jeremy gives him a death glare and so does Elena. I chuckle.

We get out and get our bags and walk into reception. "Yeah, hi, don't have time for chit chat, so we need a room. Preferably with two bedrooms" Damon says compelling the receptionist.

She looks at him with a dazed face. "Here are the keys" She says in monotone.

"Thank you" Damon smirks taking the keys from her hand.

I let out a deep breath and put a strand of hair behind my ear. "This blows..." I mutter.

He laughs, "For the record, she wanted to stay in a motel, not me." Damon says pointing to Elena.

"We could've been back in Mystic Falls in like, six hours" I say walking up the stairs

"Oh and that would have been so fun with a whining hungry ghost seeing teenager in the back seat" Damon says

"So where are we?" Jeremy asks

"In the middle of nowhere when that lunatic Kol can't find us" Damon says

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire..." Jeremy mutters

"Well you didn't think it was strange that you made a friend so fast... have you met you?" Damon asks chuckling.

I whack Damon on the arm. "Don't be so mean to my bro"

We walk into the room and set our bags on the ground. "How many rooms are there?" I ask

"This will work" Elena says putting her bag in one of the rooms. "I'm having that room. Jer, you have the one next to me. Jordan, you sleep in the living room bed." Elena says

I put my hands up. "What the hell Elena? I wanted to sleep on the other bed" I pout.

"Well I am... too bad" She says crossing her arms.

I shake my head and roll my eyes. "Al right what do we need? Candles, fragrance, incense?" Damon asks smirking.

"That's not how it works" Jeremy exclaims while sitting on the bed.

"Oh I knew that." Damon says looking at me.

"Al right, you got uh, a picture of her or something?" Jeremy asks

"Picture? What, a trip to Disneyland? Come on Rose, you're not gonna actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me." Damon says

I look at him and shake my head and laugh. "If anybody was obsessed with you, you would be having a field day" I say

He smirks. "Uh, tell me something about her?" Jeremy asks

I sit beside Elena and Jeremy and listen to Damon. "Well she does this little thing with her tongue" Damon chuckles.

I raise my eyebrows feeling a pang of jealousy go through me. Damn it.

"Something that matters Damon" Elena says

His expression softens. "She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun and reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came, she didn't fear it."

I furrow my brows, "We were with her on her last day... she was going through pain and trying to kill everyone. If that's her idea of paradise then she's crazy" I say.

"It was in the dream he gave her, she's here" Jeremy says

I start to get creeped out and go closer to Elena.

* * *

"Is she, you know... lonely on the other side? Because you know what they say, when you're lonely you turn crazy" I say

Jeremy laughs and then turns to me. I narrow my eyes at my brother. "She says that she still cracks up a you're jokes... and she is happy, she says not to worry." He says

"Is she still hot?" Damon says smirking.

I smile and shake my head ignoring that jealousy feeling again.

Jeremy looks at the space funny, he then turns to Damon. "She misses you too..." He then turns to me and looks at me for awhile. "Uh, she misses all of you"

I smile. "Tell her I miss her craziness"

He smiles and nods. "She was sired by someone named Mary Potter"

"Uh Scary -Mary... where is she Rose?" Damon says

"She says she's going to try and find out, sit tight and relax" Jeremy says stretching out on the bed. I smile at him and then I hear my stomach growl.

"I heard that" Damon says

"I'm hungry too!" Jeremy says

"So am I" Elena says touching her stomach.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Damn humans, I'll go get something to eat" He says grabbing his jacket. "Try not to miss me" Damon says to me smirking and walking out the door.

* * *

Elena is in the shower while Jeremy and I are going through our luggage. "So what's up with you and Damon?" He asks me.

I look up at him. I groan. "Please don't turn into that over protective brother" I say.

He laughs. "I'm not! It's just... what Rose said.." He says

I furrow my brows, "What the hell did Alice say?" I ask.

He laughs. "Love you're Twilight remark." He pulls out a collar and sighs. "She said that she's rooting for you and Damon. And she said that Elena doesn't need Damon in her life. She needs someone that will feel the same way about her. How do you feel about him?" He asks

I look at the dog collar. "I don't know Jer, I love him. I do. And I think I'm _in love _with him. It's just... so many obstacles are in the way" I say.

"Like Kol?" He asks. "He looked at you real possessive when we were back at the cages" He says

I roll my eyes. "I helped him once, and he helped me, now he's acting like he owns me." I say and look up. "And then there's Stefan..."

Jeremy's mouth widens. "Stefan? God, you're really in a pickle aren't you?"

I chuckle, "You think?" I say

"Well, I think you should go for what you're heart is telling you... not you're mind. You're mind makes bad decisions Jordan. But you're heart will lead you to what you want" Jeremy says smiling.

I smile back, "When did you become so sensitive?" I ask laughing

"Hey! I'm not sensitive, just deep and I know you Jordan... you'll make the right decision." He says smiling.

Elena then walks out dressed for bed. "I hope Damon hurries, I'm tired and want to sleep" She says

I then see Damon walking into the room with three cartons. I jump up from the bed and take them and smile at him. He smiles back..

"Chinese... closest thing" He says. "Well, I'm going to freshen up, you guys might want to get some rest, I'm sure Rose will make herself known" He says and looks at me one last time and goes to the bathroom.

I look at Jeremy and he raises his eyebrows at me. I sigh and then tart stuffing my face..

* * *

Elena and Jeremy are in there rooms sleeping. I'm in the living rooms big bed. I couldn't stop thinking about what Jeremy said.

_"Well, I think you should go for what you're heart is telling you... not you're mind. You're mind makes bad decisions Jordan. But you're heart will lead you to what you want" _

I let out a deep breath as I hear the bathroom door open. A shirtless Damon walks out with a whiskey bottle in one hand. He looks at me while he walks over to the chair. I couldn't stop looking at his chest. It was all building up inside of me.

I look back down into the sheets and close my eyes. I look up again and open them. Damon was sipping on his alcohol and looking at me. I look at him back with fascination. He puts his cup down and comes and lies beside me.

"You know... that thing that you did for Rose, it was really nice." I say smiling.

He puts his arm around his head. "She was dying... I wasn't going to make it painful for her"

I look at him. "Why do you never let people see the good in you?" I ask

"Because when people see good they expect good..." He turns his head to face me. "And I don't want to raise to anyone's expectations" He says.

We stare at each other for awhile until I turn back around and lay on my back. I put my hand on the sheet. I then feel Damon's hand on mine caressing it. I start breathing heavily.

"_Well, I think you should go for what you're heart is telling you... not you're mind. You're mind makes bad decisions Jordan. But you're heart will lead you to what you want" _

I breath faster now and I look at him, he was staring at me right back. I shake my head and get up and go outside for some needed fresh air. I put on my coat and lean against the ice machine. I was so unsure of everything. I loved Stefan, of course. And I was starting to get some feelings for Kol. But with Damon... it was different. He consumed me and made me feel whole.

"Jordan..."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Damon, don't." I say

"Why not?" He asks

I turn around and look at him. It was over flowing. I ran up to him and kissed him as passionately as I could. I think he was stunned for a moment but then started kissing me back. He pushed me back on to the ice machine and his hands were going through my hair. I comb my fingers through his black locks. He starts kissing my neck but I bring him back up. We stare at each other for awhile and then go back to kissing.

It was the most real kiss of my life. I felt like I was on a cloud fifty miles away. When I'm with him, I feel everything.

"Jordan?"

I push Damon away shamefully and turn to the door to see Jeremy standing there looking surprised. "Oh god this is awkward" I say.

"Rose found Mary, she lives in Kansas" Jeremy says pointing back to the room. "Elena's up too"

"Okay then, let's go" Damon says looking back at me and then walking towards the hotel room.

Jeremy looks at me surprised. I shrug and feel embarrassed.

* * *

We pull up at an old house. ""I don't want to go in there" I say scared.

"Oh come on, it can't be as scary as Damon's mouth" Jeremy says chuckling.

I shoot a glare at Jeremy. Elena looks at me funny. We get out of the car. Elena turns to Jeremy. "Wait here okay."

"Why? Jordan's younger than me!"

"Listen to you're sister" Damon says smirking.

I stick out my tongue at Jeremy as we walk inside the house. Elena turns on a flash night. "So who is scary Mary?" Elena asks

"She sounds like she's from Paranormal Activity or something" I mutter

"She's really old, super creepy" Damon says

"And how do you know?" Elena asks

"I dated her" Damon shrugs

"Of course" I mutter

"I said creepy, not ugly" Damon smirks

I then hear a noise and I jump into Elena. We look at the noise and go towards it. Elena then puts the flash light to the wall and I jump back.

Scary Mary was staked on the wall.

"Mary" Damon whispers

"Quite contrary"

I turn around to see Kol sitting there. He turns a lamp on and smirks at us. "Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"Oh and you were her favourite huh?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Well I'm everyone's favourite darling... Oh but you mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother, I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?"

"Does it matter to you? Why are you doing this Kol, we jut want to know" I say

"Because darling, it's fun" He shrugs. He then hits Damon with a baseball bat. Elena grabs me and we try to run but Kol stops us.

"I'm not going to hurt either one of you, because of Jordan. But if you test me you will see a different side."

"What? The side that's a psycho Well I'm seeing it right now dude!" I yell

"Oh how I've missed that mouth of your's" Kol says coming on to me.

I then see Damon push him away. "Leave her alone"

"Oh dear, I've hit a nerve. Relax, darling, I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me." Kol says hitting Damon

Kol hits Damon alot of times. "Stop it!" I cry and scream.

He stops and looks at Damon pathetically. "There, now we're even" Kol says smirking.

I look at Kol disgustingly and back away. "What are you going to do now? Hurt me? Hurt my sister and brother?" I ask

"Of course not..." He says caressing my face. "I like you Jordan" He says and then he's gone.

I let out a deep breath and huddle around Damon. "Are you okay?" I ask. Elena was on the other side of Damon.

"Yeah" He says popping his elbow in place

I flinch at the sound. "That's better"

I bite my lip from stopping myself from crying. Elena looks at us. "I'm going to go and see if Jeremy's okay" She says and runs out.

Damon looks at me and see's the cut on my head. "You're bleeding" He says caressing my face.

"Hey, I'll be good" I smile

He smiles back and caresses my face. "You're strong"

"I have to be" I whisper

He puts a strand of hair behind my ears. He then softly kisses me. I push him away slowly.

"Damon, stop" I say

"What? What's wrong now?" He asks

"I-I just think we need to take it slow" I say

"We are Jordan... I don't get you. You kiss me and then you pretty much say that it was a mistake" He says getting up.

"I never said that!" I say

"You didn't have too. Your lips said it for you." He says

"Damon..."

"What if there was no bump?" He asks

"I don't want you to change Damon, I like you just the way you are now. But, I don't know what I want yet" I say tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well you need to figure it out for yourself" He says and walks out the house.

I swallow the lump and cry.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV: **

Elena, Jordan, Jeremy and Damon are in the car driving back to Mystic Falls. Rose is sitting on the other side of Jeremy. Jeremy see's her.

Rose looks at Jordan who is looking out the window and has tears in her eyes. Damon is focused on driving but looks at Jordan a few times.

"Are we there yet? Don't tell them I'm here. They had a fight. I know you want to stop it. Protect her from him." Rose says to Jeremy.

Jeremy looks at Jordan and Damon.

"But you're young, you don't see what I see. It's not just that she makes him a better person, she does, but he changes her too."

Jordan and Damon exchange glances.

"Damon challenges her, surprises her, he makes her question her life, beliefs."

Damon look at Jordan with love while Jordan is looking out the window.

"Stefan is different, his love is pure, he'll always be good for her. And Kol is to risky for her. Kol would love her, but she would never fully feel the same way. Elena will gradually get over it. It will take a long time but she will. Damon is either the best thing for her or the worst." Rose says and then she's gone...

* * *

**A/N: What did you all think? I think the whole Rose thing at the end was good? Meh, I don't know, I'm just the writer.**

**Read and Review please xx**


	70. Do not go gentle

**A/N: Only two more episodes to go till Season 4! Yay! I'm honestly so excited to be writing Season 4. I'm actually starting to write out some episodes now. **

**I will give you guys a teaser trailer at the end of this season :) **

**Love you all & review please!**

**xxxx**

* * *

Caroline and I are walking through the gym together. Everyone was setting up for the decade's dance and to be honest... I was excited. It sounded fun. But the record of my high school dances are really really bad. Caroline is in charge of the whole thing and is running a few tasks on her mini clipboard.

We see Elena and Caroline and I walk up to her.

"Hey" She smiles at us.

"So, I got you're text, why is Alaric pulling himself together a bad thing?" Caroline asks

"I-I just wish there was something we could do..." Elena says

"Elena doing this is the best thing for him... he's going to get better" I say

I pick up the chandeliar that was on the table. "Why the hell do you need one of these? I didn't think these existed then?" I say

"Where do you want us to hang it?" Elena asks

Caroline huffs and takes it out from my hands. "You know if Rebekah wanted this thing hung up, then she should have shown up herself!" Caroline says. She passes it to the guy that walked past.

"You sound jealous" I smirk

"I am not jealous of Rebekah... please" She says

"You so are" I say shaking my head and going over to Jeremy and Matt.

"Sup guys!" I yell.

Jeremy and Matt were hanging up these sparkle things for the dance. They were totally 'bro-mancing' as I like to call it.

"Hey!" Jeremy yells back.

I climb up the ladder and help them put them up. "So, did you get the music for tonight?" I asked Jeremy.

"Uh, wasn't that you're job?" Jeremy asks

"No! It was totally your's!" I say

He shakes his head. "Na uh, it was your's!" He says

I laugh. "Oh you're so dead. Caroline's going to kill you you" I say singling the last part.

"Not if I run home and get the CD now" Jeremy says fretting.

I then see Caroline coming over. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to hang them! They're supposed to trickle down... trickle!" Caroline squeals.

I look to Matt and Jeremy. "Trickle duh." I then look at Jeremy. "Run home and get a CD, I'll distract her!" I say as Jeremy jumps down and starts running.

I jump down as Caroline watches Jeremy run off. "Where is he going?" She asks

"Jeremy's gay!" I blurted out.

Caroline has a bizarre look on her face. "Jeremy's not gay?" She says

"Not that you know of" I laugh

She shakes her head and smiles. "How's the whole Alaric thing going on him anyway?"

I sigh, "It's been hard on all of us. He's really stressing out because of it too. So have I. Elena's been the only calm one" I say

"Are you sure he's not stressing out witnessing his baby sister making out with an older guy?" Caroline asks laughing

I smack her arm playfully. "Hey! I didn't tell you that so you could make fun of me." I laugh

"What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't?" She smiles. "So who are you bringing to the dance?" She asks

I start eating a cupcake and think. "Well, I was thinking of going loner style." I say

"You can not do that Jordan!"

"Why? Elena is" I say shrugging

"You two need dates" She says pointing at me

"Oh really?" I say laughing

"Uh yeah." She says

"What about Bonnie?" I ask

"She has a date!" Caroline squeals

"Who?" I ask

"Jamie" Caroline shrugs

"What! Jamie? That guy wanted me to go on a date with him first! He's a total player" I laugh

Caroline shakes her head and laughs. "What about Stefan?"

"No. I-I can't" I say

"Why not? I know that Elena and Stefan blah blah blah thing... but, I think she's moving on" Caroline says

"I still can't do that. Not to the both of them anyway" I say

"He wanted you to find out what you want right? Well then do it! You made out with Damon and now it's Stefan's turn" Caroline says raising her eyebrows

I sigh, "Maybe" I say as I see Jeremy running back in with a CD.

I smirk. "Well, I'll see you later" I say

* * *

I sit in my room figuring out what I should do. This was so messed up. Like, beyond messed up. I quickly dial in Stefan's number and start calling him.

It's a stupid dance anyway, Elena won't care... she won't care...

_"Hello?" _

"Uh hi Stefan" I say into the phone.

_"Jordan... hey, what's up?" _

"Oh nothing much you know... just chilling and stuff... uh, what are ya doing tonight?" I ask

_"Uh, probably go to the dance... like everyone is" _

"Right... the 20's dance. You lived through that decade right?"

_"Yeah" He laughs _

"So, I was just wondering... uh, this probably sounds so weird and crazy but-"

_"You want to invite me to the dance?" _

My eyes are wide. "How did you know?"

_"Caroline" He laughs _

"That bitch! Best friends my ass." I laugh. "So, yeah, do you... you know, want to go to the dance... uh, with me?" I ask

_"...I'd love too" _

I smile into the phone. "Okay cool... pick me up at six then." I say. "Bye"

I hung up the phone and sat down on my bed butterfly's racing in my stomach. That was some hard work. I then look at and see that Elena is at the door standing there.

"You're going to the dance with Stefan?" She asks sourly.

I get up. "Elena I-"

"Save it... " She says and walks downstairs.

I groan and fall back on my bed.

* * *

I adjust my hair into the right place. I was wearing a short pink dress with floral patterns in the stitching. I had white heels on and a light pink headband on. My hair was curled and up. I text Caroline.

_Elena's mad at me. :( This is going 2 suck. _

I pack my purse and walk into the hall and into Elena's room where I see her getting ready too. She was wearing a white dress with a white headband and she was adjusting her headband in the mirror.

"Elena... we need to talk" I say

"Why? There's nothing to talk about Jordan. You and Stefan, that's great" She says

"No Elena. Look, I just, I-I don't know how I feel. I don't want to feel like this. I don't. If I could feel any other way I would.. but I can't and I'm sorry." I say

"You're my sister and I love you... but what you're doing with Damon and Stefan, it's not right Jordan. It's not healthy at all. And one of them are going to get hurt because of you. Keep that in mind" She says before walking down the stairs.

I close my eyes for a moment and let out a breath.

* * *

I hear the doorbell ring and I walk downstairs and open it. Outside was a cleaned up Stefan in a suit holding a white flower. I smile at him. "You look good" I say

"Thank you... you look... radiant" He says smiling

"Yeah well it took along time to work this out" I say hands on my hips

"I got something for you.." He says and puts a flower on my dress.

I look up into his green eyes and smile. "Thank you. So given our bad dance periods... are you sure you want to go?" I ask

He nods. "I am. This one is going to be better than all of the rest... you wanna know why?" He asks

"Why" I say

"Because I'm you're date" He says smiling and extending his arm out for me to take

I take his arm and smile.

* * *

We arrive at the dance and everyone is dancing and laughing because of the music. It was _A Little Party Never Killed Nobody _song. Oh Jeremy, I thought.

"Well... I never heard this song in the 20's" Stefan laughs

"Jeremy chose the music... he's so lame sometimes" I laugh

"Keen to dance" He says

"I'd love too" I smile

We start dancing and laughing and to be honest... this was the most fun I have had since my birthday.

_A little party never killed nobody right here right now's all we got! Sweet badaba. _

I laugh as Stefan teaches me moves... just then a slow song comes on. I look up at the DJ and Caroline put another disk on and scolded Jeremy. I smile and shake my head. Stefan puts his hand on my waist and his other hand in mine.

I see Elena glaring at me and drinking. I bite my lip as I see Damon staring too. I look the other way so I didn't have to see them. I felt guilty enough as it was.

"Bonnie seems happy" Stefan says

"Yeah, well she's the only one" I say

"Why what's the matter?" He asks stopping from dancing

"N-Nothing... I just-I need to go to the bathroom... I'll be back soon" I smile. I walk away from Stefan and over to the bathrooms.

I look down and then back up again to see Damon in front of me. "Damon" I say

"We all need to have a little chat" He says

* * *

"If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure, or something" Elena says sitting on the desk.

"Are those herbs not working?" I ask

"The herbs don't work.. we tried that, we tried magic, nothing" Stefan says. "Why don't we get him off vervain and then compel him?" He asks

I narrow my eyes at Stefan. "Compel him? No! We're not doing that to Ric. He won't actually be Ric if we compel him. That guy we knew would be gone and I don't want that." I say

"We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets, I don't know" Damon looks at Elena and I. "You too!" He says

"What? Do you think he'd go after them?" Stefan asks

"So wait, what are you suggesting we do?" Elena asks

"Put him out of his misery" Damon shrugs

I stand straight up. "No." I say

I then see Jeremy run in. "No way! No way in hell!" He yells

"I'm with my brother on this one" I say

"Oh come on, it's what he would want" Damon says

"You're out of you're mind!" Jeremy yells and then runs out of the room.

"We are not doing that!" I say and run after Jeremy.

* * *

"Jeremy! Please stop! You know, I'm unfit" I say puffing

"This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him." He says turning around.

"I know that... and I'm on you're side. I don't want him to die at all. I mean, he's like my life partner you know?" I say

I then see someone behind Jeremy.

It was Ester.

"Ester?" I say

"Hello Jordan. If you want to help you're friend Alaric, then come with me" She says

I look at Jeremy. "Go get Elena, Stefan and Damon."

He nods and runs inside.

"I wish to not hurt you. But you will come with me" Ester says

I nod slowly and walk with her.

* * *

We walk into the old cemetery. "You know, you should have brought a car or something? I hate walking" I say

"Well, I like it" She says as we walk into a tomb.

"You're crazy then..."

"You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the Doppelgänger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell." She says turning around.

"No problem.. I had to get out of there anyway, it was starting to drive me insane." I say. "So uh, what do you want?" I ask

"You're blood"

"Where's Ric?" I ask

"Right here" Ric says emerging from the door.

"Ric!" I yell happily and throw myself into a bear hug with him. He stiffens and I pull back when I notice something... he's... bad Ric.

"Oh god, I just bear hugged bad Ric" I say. "What the hell are you doing with him?"

"I'm going to remake him" Ester says looking at Ric like a toy.

"God, you're already crazy" I say

"I'l make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires." She says grinning.

"Why would you want to create another original? What if he becomes a bigger monster?" I ask

"He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified." Ester says

I shake my head. "You don't even know him!"

"That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance."

I look at Ric while Ester goes and lights candles. "Ric Mister... look at me. This is crazy, like serial killer crazy. We know that you're not like that" I say

"You really have no idea who I am. I crave the kill Jordan. I already am a killer" He says

"No way Ric! You're my life partner, you can't do this!" I yell

"Vampires are monsters Jordan. The blood of there victims are on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands" He says

"When you are ready" Ester says

"No!" I yell tears coming into my eyes. "Please Ric, don't do this. You don't want to do this. You don't want to leave Elena, Jeremy and I do you?" I ask

"You'll be safer with out vampires in you're life" He says

I shake my head. "No! I won't do this. I won't give you my blood" I cry

"That won't be necessary" Ester says doing a spell. My hand starts bleeding and the blood goes into a bowl.

Ester hands the bowl to Ric. "Drink then it will be done" She says

"Please don't Ric! Think of everything you will lose!" I say

Ric drinks it..."Is it finished?" He asks

"Not yet.." Ester says with a smile. She then stakes Ric with the white oak steak!

"No! You bitch!" I yell

* * *

I cry and pull the stake out from Ric. I cry on his chest.

"He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete." Ester says.

"How could you do this? How could you end somebody's life like that? Take them away from their loved ones? And how can you do this to you're own children?" I ask Ester

"Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die." She says

"But he's immortal! He can't die" I cry

"All you need to know is once this is done, the whole vampire race will be extinct." Ester says

"You're killing the good along with the bad! Elijah is good... Rebekah is good.. sometimes, Damon, Stefan, Kol, Ric...Caroline..." I cry. "You're no better than you're own son!"

"Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did." She says

I stand up. "Don't you dare use Jenna has an excuse!" I say

"You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for."

"Yeah, she' not a rageaholic like you probably?" I say

Ester then looks outside and walks out the tomb, I follow her seeing Jeremy and Matt holding shot guns.

"Matt! Jer!" I yell

"How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice." Ester says.

Just then Matt's and Jeremy's guns turn backwards facing them! "No! Stop it! Stop it!" I yell

Then Ester goes down and behind her is Ric! "Oh my god, my ring... where is it?" He asks

* * *

I cry as Jeremy talks to Ric. "What's wrong?" Jeremy asks.

I cry more and look away. "Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire." He says

Elena walks in and watches. "So what? We're just going to lock you in here so you can die! No way, no!" Jeremy yells.

"Jer" Elena says soothing Jeremy.

"Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay. After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming." Ric says

"It wasn't you're fault though Ric... it wasn't" I cry

Jeremy shakes his head and starts to walk away. Ric stops him.

"Don't give me some crap reason on why I should be the man of the house" Jeremy cries

"Okay, I won't" Ric says hugging Jeremy.

I cry more and more. Ric comes back over to us and Elena rubs my back soothingly. But it doesn't soothe me. It makes it worse.

"This is all my fault. You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I, I forced you to stay and take care of us." Elena says

"Don't do that, okay. Taking care of you guys has been…has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted." Ric says smiling at us.

My face is wet from all the tears... "Please Ric, I don't want you to go" I cry

"You need to though Jordan." He whispers.

We all walk out of the tomb together and I see everyone out there. Caroline, Tyler, Damon, Stefan, Meredith, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie... I shake my head and sob.

Ric starts walking to the tomb. I run up and stop him. "No Ric... please-" I cry

"Jordan, it's for the best" He says tears coming up in his eyes.

"No! This is wrong! I don't want you to go, I've lost to many people... I-I can't lose you. You're one of my best friends... no..." I cry stopping him from going into the tomb.

"Jordan, you're going to be okay. You're going to live a good life, just remember me okay? The Ric Mister" He chuckles but cries.

He puts my hands down and I watch him lock the tomb with him inside it. "No!" I scream. I bang on the door. "No Ric... no.. no" I say crying and sliding down to the ground.

Elena walks over to me and hugs me. "He didn't deserve this..." I cry

* * *

I walk into the high school with Elena. "We have to get Ric's stuff out before some stupid janitor comes in and realises that the guy was a vampire hunter" I say getting the stakes and putting them into a box.

"Elena, Jordan..." Stefan says coming into the door.

I keep putting the stuff into the box while Stefan talks to Elena.

"I can't Stefan, okay? I can't think about the fact that Jeremy, Jordan and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore or that we've lost another friend, I just, I can't think about any of it." Elena says

"She's right" I say wiping my eyes

"I want you both to come with me" Stefan says taking both of our hands

* * *

"We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the Twenties, but after I bit you two I never wanted to feel anything again. But someone…kept telling me that it was okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That our emotions are what make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope." Stefan says looking at Elena and I. "I know that I have hurt you Elena, I am so sorry that I have. But I never used you, my love for you was real and it still is. I love the both of you." He says

"We have no one else" Elena says crying

"Hey! Hey! You have me" He then looks at me. "You both do" He says and hugs the both of us.

There was no jealousy, nothing. Because I felt numb and for all of the times that I have known Stefan and Damon. This is the worst I have felt.

* * *

**A/N: Please review.. :) **


	71. Season 4

**A/N: Okay, so I know I'm a bad person and everything but I'm going to give you the trailer for Season 4! I just really can't be bothered updating the last episode of Season 3. Should I?**

**I mean, if I don't then I can get right into Season 4 and into the juicy details ;) **

**Anyway, leave you're review and here is the trailer chapter**

* * *

_Previously on the Vampire Diaries_

_"Matt look out!" Elena screams. I turn to look at the road and I see Rebekah standing there. Matt turns the wheel quickly and crashes into the bridge and we fall into the water..._

_I struggle to breath, there was no air. I look at my sister who had her eyes closed and was risen to the roof. I scream, but more water comes into my mouth. I look at Matt who was slowly closing his eyes. I then see from the corner of my eye Stefan coming down. I point to Elena and Matt who were worse than I was. Stefan shakes his head but I point to them harder._

_He takes Elena and Matt up and I feel everything blacken. I was going to die. Where my parents did... where I should have three years ago. _

_I feel the burning pain in my throat and slowly close my eyes as the darkness approaches._

* * *

Jordan sits up quickly breathing fast. She checks her surroundings and see's that Damon's in front of her. "D-Damon" She stutters.

He looks down and then back up with tears in his eyes. Why did he look like that? "D-Damon what's wrong? What happened?" I ask

"Jordan... we need too talk to you" He says. I then see Stefan behind him walking in my room. He looked like he had been crying. "What's wrong? Where's Elena and Jeremy? Is Matt & Elena okay?" I ask.

"About that..."

* * *

"Jordan calm down!" Stefan yells

"My brother's dead... and-and my sister..." Jordan cry s

* * *

"Jordan?"

Jordan stands there looking emotionless and cold. Broken more like. "I smell like death" She whispers.

* * *

"I-I killed someone" Jordan yells

* * *

"I'm in love with you" Jordan says smiling.

* * *

"I died a virgin!? Are you kidding me!" Jordan laughs

* * *

**A/N: All I could think of at the moment. **

**So review if I should just go straight to Season 4 x**


	72. Before Sunset

**A/N: Okay so I have decided to do the last two chapters. These chapters are important I realised and it will have great impact for next Season :)**

**Thanks for the help! x**

* * *

Elena drapes a cover over the arm chair. We were in Ric's room about to pain it. We always painted a room when a loved one dies. It was like tradition or something.

I pour the dark paint into the bucket and start painting the walls slowly. The smell of the paint takes over Ric's scent. I feel tears come up in my eyes, but I swallow them back.

"Going darker huh?"

I turn around to see Stefan. Elena is standing beside him looking concerned.

"It was the only colour we had..." I say with out emotion.

"That's what happens when you start to paint you're dead legal guardians room at night" Jeremy says

I look at Jeremy. How could he say that? I knew that he was upset, but he didn't need to be sarcastic about everything.

"I don't suppose anybody has tried to talk you guys out of doing this so soon?" Stefan asks moving around the room.

"Why should they?" I ask

"We have to keep moving, otherwise we will think about it... and, as you can see. We don't want to think" Elena says at Stefan

"What? So are you two back together or something?" Jeremy asks Elena. "I thought you had that thing with Jordan?"

Stefan looks away clearly embarrassed. "What! No Jer, we're just..." Elena stutters.

"Seriously, sort out you're priorities dude." Jeremy says and walks out of the room.

I swallow the lump in my throat and go back to painting the wall.

I hear Elena and Stefan talking. "He didn't mean that" Elena says. "Yeah, yeah, he did" Stefan says.

I hear the doorbell ring and drop my roller. I look at Elena and Stefan raising my eyebrows and go down to get the door. I open it to find a bloodied Bonnie. Damon was holding her. "I think we might have a problem" He says.

"Get her in here!" I say concerned for my friend. Damon comes in and puts her on the couch. "I'll get a towel for her neck. What happened?" I ask Damon going into the cupboard.

I had to get over myself, for my friends and for my family.

* * *

We all sit at the dinner table together. Bonnie woke up five minutes ago and still has the towel on her neck. We had just found out that Ric had turned and was now 'Evil Original Vampire Hunter'.

I walk upstairs to see Elena in Ric's old room looking at the half painted walls. "Elena?" I whisper.

She turns around with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Jordan, I should have been there for you..." She says. I shake my head and go into hug her. "Elena, this is not you're fault okay? None of this is you're fault." I smile. "I'm sorry I got distant. I really, really am. But, we are sisters." I say. "Bonnie's awake now, and she wants to see you" I say.

Elena nods and goes down the stairs. I let out a short breath and hear my phone ring. I narrow my eyes at the Caller ID. It was Ric. The caller ID said _Ric Mister _

I answer it. "This isn't funny" I say into the phone.

_"Now who said it was a joke hm?" _

"Evil Ric... what do you want?" I ask

_"Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline, and if you want to keep her alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her." _

"What the hell? Why do you-" The phone went dead. Crap! I bang my forehead and put on my jacket. I had to help my friend. Caroline was my best friend, I was not going to let her die.

I slowly walk downstairs, I hear the group talking in the kitchen. I tip toe slowly and open the door and go.

I hope I'm not going to be to late.

* * *

I walk down the hallway of the school. Wherever Caroline was, I could here her whimpering. God, what was the sicko doing to her?

I walk into Ric's old classroom and see Caroline sitting at a desk with a cloth that has vervain soaked into it wrapped around her mouth and pencils shoved into her hands. "Oh my god Care" I whisper and go into help her.

Caroline whimpers again and I turn around seeing Ric. "This is not cool! You're old self would not be approving this" I say to Ric.

He shrugs. "I don't actually care Jordan." He says. He then looks at Caroline. "Free her yourself"

I swallow the lump in my throat and look at Ric for one last moment before helping Caroline. Then Ric comes up and stabs the pencil back through her hand.

"Ric! What the hell! You said-"

"Stop trusting vampires Jordan!" He yells

* * *

"This is sick, do you know how demented you look right now?" I say to Ric. I was sitting at a desk watching him soak the cloth in vervain.

"No! No more please!" Caroline screams. I shake my head and get tears in my eyes. "Please Ric stop it!" I yell.

Ric pushes me back down in my seat. "Sit down! This keeps the vervain in her system. It's like inhaling razorblades with every breath." He says and puts the cloth back on Caroline. She screams and cries.

"This isn't going to work you know? You're trying to get me to hate vampires right? Well my best friend and the guy that I love are one! So you can't" I say crossing my arms.

"Really? Well you'r not leaving here until you kill her" He says pointing to Caroline. He picks up the white oak stake and passes it to me.

"You're crazy! I won't!" I yell

"You wanted me to teach you how to kill a vampire right? Well this is how you kill one. Go, do it." Ric says pushing me.

"I won't." I seethe.

"All those hours you spent training, getting stronger, you could be a hunter, Jordan. But you've never actually staked a vampire through the heart." He says

"Because I'm not a murderer Ric! I won't kill her!" I yell

He stares at me for what seems like forever. He then chuckles, "Well, I have to give you that one. At least you haven't lost you're humanity while being friends with vampires" He says.

I shake my head slowly, "Not all people do Ric." He stares at me for awhile. "You got a new haircut? What? Is this to show off you're new evil style?" I ask

He shakes his head. "Always the class clown Jordan."

"Somebody has to fill that role" I say. "Now can you please tell me why you are doing this?" I ask

"Because you need me. Because you're an 16 year old girl without parents or guidance or any sense of right and wrong any more." He says

"I do have guidance! I have Elena, I have Jeremy..."

"Oh please, Elena's lost to the vampire world too and Jeremy has been compelled that many times that he probably doesn't even remember his name" He says

I stare at him with cold eyes. "This isn't right.." I say shaking my head

He then points to Caroline. "She's a murderer. She told me she killed someone and liked it. Now how is that right? Listen, Jordan, your parents led the council. It was their life's mission to keep this town safe. They weren't dead six months before you undid it all." He says

"Stop it" I cry.

"Why, am I wrong? Do you actually think that they'd be proud of you?" He asks and kneels in front of me. "If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now kill her. Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt. Get up!" He says pushing me.

"You're seriously going to regret this Ric... you know that I can be tough at times!" I yell

"Kill her" He says into my ear

I breath rapidly and grab the beaker filled with vervain and crush it on Ric's head. "You're probably going to need a new hair cut after that sucker" I say

I run over to Caroline and untie her. "You need to run, get help... please!" I yell

She nods and runs out. I turn around facing Ric. "I guess that just leaves you and me... life partner." I say

He glares. "You're as stupid as you look." He then grabs me and pushes me against the locker holding onto my throat. He starts choking me. "I should kill you. I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Jordan. You don't deserve to live." He says

I feel tears rolling down my eyes. "Then what's stopping you? Kill me, I dare you. At least I still have my dignity." I say.

His eyes become red and vein. "What's stopping you now huh tough guy?" I say

His face becomes normal again and he lets me go. I slide down the lockers and breath again. I look at him for a second while he stares at me. I then see Damon and Stefan hold him by his arms.

But then Ric breaks Stefan's back and snaps Damon's neck.

"Oh my god!" I scream

I then see Klaus rush towards Ric and places his hand into his chest, but then Ric takes Klaus's hand out and pushes him to the ground. Ric is about to stake him with the white oak stake but then Klaus fights back! But Ric is stronger.. he starts pushing the stake almost into him...

"Oi!" I yell

Ric stops and looks at me.

"Let the psychotic British hybrid go or else... I'll kill myself" I say holding a piece of shattered glass to my neck.

"Push it down Jordan" Ric says

"Why should I? Oh wait, I know. It's because if I die, then you die. And if you die with out killing vampires, then you would have lost you're mission." I say

"You're wrong" He says

"Oh really mate? Well, I guess I'll just have to see.." I say starting to slit my neck..

"Stop. Stop. STOP!" He yells

I stop and Ric looks at me with wide eyes. That's when Klaus pushes him off him and grabs me and when we're gone...

* * *

I wake up feeling tired. I'm slouched on a chair with a needle in my arm. "Ow!" I whisper seeing it.

"Be careful, moving only makes it hurt more" The compelled nurse says

I then see my blood start moving through the tube out of my body. "I'm not donating?" I say

"I'm draining you out of all you're blood" Klaus says.

I see him sitting there looking at me. "What! I saved you're life!" I yell

I then see Tyler walk into the room with a box. He see's me and stops. "Jordan?"

"Tyler, old crush, help me" I whisper

He starts coming towards me but Klaus stops him. "Go get the bags now." Klaus says

Tyler looks at me helpless, and walks out of the room. I start to feel woozy.

"So what? The big bad hybrid is going to drain me dry" I say

"Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep." Klaus says

I feel tears pricking at my eyes. "I did everything you asked. I saved you're life" I whisper

* * *

The nurse comes over and takes the third bag and replaces it with a new one. "So what about you're stupid gay hybrids... you'll need more of this red goodness to create an army" I say weak.

"These last few litres will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family." He says

"Oh really? Then why take my blood at all? You don't want you're family... you want a back up one, that's how pathetic you are" I say

"You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond." He says

He moves closer to me. "You've been on this earth for 1000 years, you'd think you'd know everything. But you don't." I say

He smirks. "Oh but I do love. Consider this me doing you a favour. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact. But just between us girls, who would you have picked?" He asks

I smile and shake my head. "You forgot someone else Klaus... You're brother. He cares for me. Once he fins out that I'm dead, he'll hate you. And so will Rebekah. You know we're friends right? Oh! Ad Elijah... that sexy beast of a brother of your's." I say tiredly.

He chuckles and looks down. "Just like Clara..." He says and strokes my face and leaves.

I then see Tyler sneak into the room and starts untying me. "Tyler? Is that you?" I ask

"Yeah Jordan, keep it down " He says

I then see Klaus standing at the doorway. "Tyler.."

Tyler looks behind him and see's Klaus. "I'm not you're little bitch any more" Tyler says

Klaus smiles and walk towards him. "How did you break the sire bond?"

"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love."

"That's impossible" Klaus says

"Is it? Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that?" Tyler says standing up for himself.

"You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." Klaus says

"You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler yells

Tyler then helps me up and picks me up bridal style. "I got you" He whispers into my ear.

I then feel myself being thrown onto the ground. I try to keep my eyes open but they cloe just as I see Damon and Stefan come into the room..

* * *

"Jordan...?"

I open my eyes to see Damon caressing my face. "Damon" I whisper

"Come on" He says helping me up

I nod slowly . "Where's Elena?" I whisper

"At home worried" He says pulling me out of the room

* * *

I get out of the car feeling better. I jut ate three cheese burgers and a large fries. "I feel so much better" I say. I then see them both get out of the car. "Seriously?" I ask

They both shrug and continue walking me to the door. "You know, you lost a lot of blood today" Stefan says

"Yeah but I ate so I'm good" I smile

"Yeah, but the sun's about to go down and Ric's gonna be able to terrorize the streets any minute." Damon says

I put my head in my hands. "Oh god Ric..." I say. "It's you to we need to we worried about" I say

"Nah, he won't be able to find us" Stefan says

I stand on the porch shaking my head and smiling. "Right, because you two re tough guys" I giggle

They both smile. "Uh, I'll call you and Elena when we get there" Stefan says

They both turn around to leave but I stop them. "I know it's selfish." They turn around again. "I know what I'm doing is wring. Hey, I think it's wrong myself. But I don't want to lose anybody else and I know that if I choose one, then I lose the other. And I've lost so many people, I don't want that happening." I say

Stefan nods. Damon just looks at me. "We'll call you when we drop Klaus's body." Damon smirks.

"Okay guys... well, be careful." I look at them both. "The both of you." I smile and go into the house.

I walk into the kitchen to see Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy and Elena. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Welcome to our victory party!" Caroline says

"What victory?" I ask

"Klaus's death silly! Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for one night" Bonnie exclaims.

I narrow my eyes at them all. "Celebrate? How can you celebrate someone's death? Don't you think it's abit crazy?" I ask

Caroline comes up and gives me a shot. "Just drink it" She says

"No." I say glaring. I pass it back to her. "Even though Klaus was evil, he was still somebody, his family probably doesn't even know he's dead yet? How can you guys be so heartless?" I ask.

"Jordan calm down" Elena says

"No! And Caroline" I look at her. "You're the worst one out of all of us. Klaus had feelings for you. e did things for you. Are you going to chuck out that dress now because it was from him?" I ask,

Caroline was speechless. "I'm kinda tired."I turn to Tyler. "Thanks for standing up to him too." I say and walk upstairs.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV: **

Stefan and Damon are driving to drop Klaus's body off. Damon pats the casket and turns around with a smile.

"How many desiccated hybrids does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Damon asks with a smirk.

"You're in a good mood" Stefan says

"Yeah I'm in a good mood. Klaus is dead, my brother's half way sane, again. Give or take an immortal hunter who wants to kill us, we won, Stefan. Come on say it. Say it." Damon says

"We won." Stefan says

"Once more with feeling." Damon says

"We won!" Stefan says

"Thank you" Damon says smirking.

"Nah, you know what, thank you. Turns out we make a pretty good team, huh?" Stefan says looking at Damon.

"Only took a century and a half." Damon says

"What happens when uh, Jordan makes a decision?" Stefan asks

"You know how she is Stefan. She'll probably makes jokes out of us and then dump both of our asses." Damon says looking out the window.

"What if she doesn't?" He asks

"Then she'll pick one of us" Damon says

"Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me." Stefan says

"And in sixty years, we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will have mattered. Right?" Damon says

"Yeah" Stefan says

"Fine, if she chooses you, I'll leave town too. All this over one girl." Damon says

Stefan chuckles, "Well, she is a very special girl."

"Special's not even the word..." Damon smiles.

* * *

**JORDAN POV: **

I sit in Ric's room when Jeremy and Elena come in. "Is everyone gone?" I ask.

"It's just us." Elena says

"I'm sorry about my outburst before... I just, I hate when people celebrate death." I say

"Yeah... I hate this room." Jeremy says

"Me too. Mom and Dad were right. Alaric should just kill all the vampires and put an end to all of this. But then that means that Caroline dies and Bonnie loses her mom, the Mayor loses her son, and we all lose Stefan and Damon. So, if it makes me the bad guy for wanting to keep those people alive, then fine, I'll be the bad guy." Elena says

I smile at my sister. "Me too."

"You forget that Alaric never wanted any of this. Once he carries out his plans, what if he decides he doesn't want to live anymore and he kills his human connection to end his life? That would mean I would lose you. I'm not gonna let that happen." I smile at my big brother. "I'm gonna shower and get some sleep. Good night guys" He says

"Night Jer" I smile.

"He's right you know... Jeremy and I would be lost with out you Jordan." Elena says

I nod. "I know... and I'd be lost with out you guys too." I smile.

She smiles, "I'm going to bed too." She walks to the door and looks back. "I love you know"

"I love you too Lena" I smile.

I take a deep breath and start painting the room again. I then get this pain in my head and then everything goes black...

* * *

**A/N: WOHOO! SEASON FINALE NEXT :D**


	73. The departed

**A/N: Yay final episode for season 3! :) I'm so excited to do this chapter because it shows flash backs when Jordan had a simple life ;) Please enjoy xxx**

* * *

_FLASH BACK _

_I wake up from my alarm. It was my first day of high school and I was excited! It was sophmore year! I get up and dance around in my pyjama's before Elena knocks on my door._

_"Hey, you excited?" Elena asks smiling._

_"How can you even ask that? Yes!" I squeal_

_"Have you got you're uniform all dry'd out?" She asks_

_I nod. "Yep" I look to where my cheer uniform was laying out on the window seat in my room. I auditioned to be in the squad back in the summer break for early access. Luckily they accepted because I was a Founding Family._

_"Well get ready!" She laughs and walks out of my room._

_I shower and put my hair up in a cool braid and put my cheer outfit on. It was red, Mystic Falls' High school colours. I walk downstairs to see Elena laughing and Aunt Jenna making coffee._

_"Morning!" Jenna says smiling._

_Jenna was staying with us because her college was in the next town. It was just easier. "Morning." I say smiling and sitting down. Elena tries taking the coffee pot but Jenna takes it back._

_"You know, Jeremy's locked himself in the bathroom again..." I say_

_Elena and Jenna look at each other and giggle. _

_I narrow my eyes at them and smile. "Wha-" I then realised what he was doing. "Gross!" I wince._

_"Good, keep thinking that" Jenna says to me while my mom came down the stairs._

_"Morning mom" I say as she kisses Elena and I on the cheek._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV: **

Jeremy, Elena and Meredith watches as Jordan wakes up and looks around frightened.

"She's going to be fine, She got a little banged up today, hit her head, but it was just a slight concussion, nothing to worry about." Meredith says to Jeremy and Elena.

"Are you sure?" Elena asks

"Yeah, she collapsed there was alot of blood..." Jeremy says

"Honestly, guys, she's okay. She's just… she's been through a lot. Is there anyone you want to call?" Meredith asks

* * *

Damon and Stefan are still driving to dump Klaus's body off in the ocean. Jeremy and Elena has called them from the hospital.

"You what?" Damon exclaims getting worried.

_"Damon, she collapsed and there was alot of blood, we called the hospital. It was the right thing to do." Elena says _

"Not when you have a parade of vampires at your disposal!" Damon says

"Every remaining Original is going to want her dead.. to stop Alaric. She's like a sitting duck in there you guys" Stefan exclaims.

_"I don't think Rebekah and Kol would do that to her. And Meredith is going to keep her for observation." Jeremy says. _

"Get Jordan home now! We're on our way." Damon says and hangs up on the two Gilbert's.

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate you not being the dumbest brother on Earth?" Damon says to Stefan.

"You know one of us needs to keep moving, right? If Klaus really is the sire of our bloodline, we need to keep his body hidden before Alaric finds him, kills him, and we all end up dead." Stefan says.

"Our life is one big proverbial coin toss." Damon sighs.

* * *

Meredith is sitting at her desk righting notes. But when she looks up, Alaric is sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Hello Meredith." He smirks.

"What are you doing here?" She asks

"I'm Jordan's legal guardian. I thought it was strange that I didn't get a phone call." He says

"How did you find out?" She asks

"I have eyes and ears everywhere now. It's funny, the people of this town are actually good at their jobs when you allow them to be. Speaking of, you are a little too good at your job." He exclaims.

Alaric opens the mini fridge and see's tube's of blood in there. He empties them all on Meredith's desk and takes Jordan's folder. "You will be releasing Jordan into my custody." He says and signs the folder.

He exits the room and goes into Jordan's hospital room but finds that no ones there..

* * *

**JORDAN'S POV: **

I walk into the house feeling slightly weak. "Guys, I'll be fine" I say

"Couch, now." Caroline says

"God, you're so bossy. I just feel like I have a hangover that's all." I say smiling at them all.

Elena laughs and shakes her head. "I'll get you something to eat."

"I'll do that Elena, I'm just going to make sure nobody's lurking in the closets." Tyler says going upstairs.

Elena sits beside me. "So, the doctor says you need rest."

"Oh well you know how Meredith is, so dramatic." I say resting my head.

"How bout some tea? It will help you sleep" Caroline says

"Or vodka" I grin.

"Or that..." She says rolling her eyes.

I grin at Elena and Caroline..

"We know we're annoying you, it's just the way it is." Elena says

"I don't care actually, it's good." I say

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd here that from you." Elena says. "I was always the annoying big sister."

"Well, things change. It's good to get a little smothering once in awhile" I say

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Elena, Matt and I are walking through school. Matt and Elena were holding hands and it was my first day. I see Bonnie and run up and hug her. "I'm pretty excited to be here." I say giggling. I then see Caroline walk up to us. She gives me a dissaproving look. "Pony tails are so last year Jordan. It's not working." She says and walks away._

_"Don't listen to her" Elena says smiling._

_"Don't worry, I'm not." I smile back._

_"So, the bonfire tonight" Elena winks._

_"I have a bad feeling about it still" Bonnie says_

_"It's okay because I can't go. I'm to young remember, mom doesn't want me to go." I say_

_Elena nods slowly. "Oh yeah, I can't go either because my Aunt Jenna's in town." _

_Matt looks at her. "What! You have to go... sneak out?" He kisses her and then looks at me. "Tyler will be there Jordan..." He winks and then walks away._

_"Love you Elena!" Matt yells and runs to Mr Tanner._

_Bonnie looks at Elena. "You didn't say I love you back?"_

_"Yeah, what's up with that? I thought you guys are in... love?" I laugh_

_"You can't string him along Elena. You've done it to too much people." Bonnie says_

_Elena frowns and nods. I make a mental note to myself in my head to never do that to someone._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

I wake up to see Elena and Matt beside me. They both smile at me and I faintly smile back. "Where's Caroline and stuff?" I ask,

"Tyler and Caroline got a call from there mom's, what were you dreaming about?" Matt asks

"Yeah, you were moving around alot" Elena says

I chuckle. "Sophmore year."

"Seems like forever ago." Matt says

"Yeah, actually the dream revolved around you two. When you guys, uh, dated." I say.

Elena and Matt look at each other. "Oh..." Elena says looking down.. Matt laughs. "Yeah, that year." He laughs and walks into the kitchen.

"It's not a bad thing you know. You guys can talk about it?' I say

Elena looks at Matt. "She's right. I still haven't apologised, I'm sorry that I strung you along. I should have figured out what I wanted and just been honest about it." Elena says to Matt..

Matt smiles and nods. "Elena, it's fine. We just weren't just meant to be..." He says

Elena smiles, "I'm still glad we're friends."

"Me too," He smiles and they hug.

They come out of there hug and Elena goes upstairs. The door opens and inside comes Stefan. I get up quickly.

"Hey" I smile.

"Hey" He smiles back.

We both embrace each other and smile.

* * *

I lie on the couch bored. "Okay, I'm bored." I whine. Elena was sitting beside me reading a magazine. Stefan and Matt were in the kitchen cooking. "Elena, entertain me" I whine.

"Watch TV" She says

"No. I wanna go out! I feel fine." I say

"You're on house arrest" Stefan says from the kitchen.

"Wouldn't it be smarter if we just got you all the hell out of town?" Matt says

"Well Matthew, I don't actually know if that would be a good idea. See, I don't want to go on the run for the rest of my life. Maybe we can go for the summer?" I say

"Uh guys"

I turn around to see Elena at the door with an Elijah. My heart strings pull up.

"Elijah" I whisper.

* * *

Elijah, Matt, Stefan, Elena and I sit in the kitchen listening to Elijah. Damon was on speaker phone. I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face. It was like an older Kol.

"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us." Elijah says

"And you'll just run?" Elena asks

"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Jordan and Elena is able to live out the rest of their natural life?" Elijah asks

"We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back." Elena says

"Yeah, I just-I can't. I'm afraid of him Elijah. What if he comes back for me?" I ask

"I give you my word Jordan. He will not come after you. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners." Elijah says

Okay I was starting to like the plan.

"Why should they trust you? All you have seem to do is screw them over" Matt says

Matt had a point.

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so girls, I leave it to you two to make the decision whether to trust me or not." Elijah says

"Not! Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!" Damon says on the speaker phone. "Elena! Please talk some sense into you're sister"

"I't's not my choice Damon. It's Jordan's." Elena says

"Yeah... it's mine." I say

"Rebekah and Kol have honoured the terms. If you return Klaus's body to us Jordan will not be in any danger." Elijah says

Of course Kol.

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Do we have a deal?" Elijah asks

"No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?" Damon says

I giggle at that. "Jordan it's up to you." Elena says.

I take a deep breath. "We have a deal Elijah." I say

* * *

Jeremy rings Ric and tells him where Klaus's body is. I'm starting to get nervous...

* * *

Stefan and I are standing in my room. "Honest to god if that son of a bitch hurts Jeremy..." I say

"He won't." Stefan says

Stefan walks up to me. "What's wrong?' He asks touching my face.

"I've just lost so many people, and I'm scared that if Elena or Jeremy leave, they'll never come back... and I don't think I could handle that" I say

"Well, I promise I will do everything in my power to make sure that we all come back." Stefan says

I smile a little. Stefan then looks at me and starts kissing me passionately. He deepens the kiss and then he stops. "Just in case there is no later... I wanted one kiss." He says and then walks out.

* * *

I sit on the couch confused. Matt comes over and hands me some tea. "Thanks" I say smiling.

I sip some and scrunch up my face. "Dude, this is gross" I say

He laughs. "Sorry"

"It's fine, but you need to learn how to make proper tea" I say putting the cup on the table.

So, Stefan.." He says

I bang my head on the chair. "Complicated. You know, he was the one that saved Elena and mine's life that night?"

"Do you feel like you owe him or something?" He asks

"Ew god no! It's just.. after the accident, I didn't have the will power to live any more. I was actually debating whether or not to just... you know, hurt myself. But then when I met Stefan and we started hanging out.. I started to feel alive again and I actually started to get happy," I smile

"So, then what's the problem?" He asks

I sigh. "The problems Damon. He just... he gets under my skin and we're so alike in some ways. We're both sarcastic, rude, hilarious." I laugh. "But he just consumes me, he makes me feel like I can take on the world, and he brings adventure to my life." I say. "God, I just can't chose. I don't want to lose any one else, I wish I had my mom here to help me.." I say

* * *

_FLASH BACK _

_"Sup Jenna" I say into the phone. I was at the bonfire party, I had just walked away from the party._

_"You're dads making me play pictionary. I suck at pictionary." Jenna laughs_

_"It's true, you do suck." I hear my dad say._

_I giggle. "Bite me Grayson." Jenna says. _

_"Do you think someone can come get me? Elena and Matt are arguing and I can't be bothered with it." I say._

_Jenna laughs. "Here's you're mom."_

_"Hey honey."_

_"Hey mom. Matt and Elena are fighting and it's annoying as hell." I say_

_"You need to be there for you're sister at this time." _

_"But they're talking about marriage and stuff..." I say. "It's boring'"_

_"I know, but think of it this way. Give you're sister some advice, I know that she doesn't want to lose him, and she won't. She'll just be setting him free."_

_"I will mom" I say into the phone._

_"That's my girl. Love you" _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

I wake up in a moving vehicle. "The hell..." I say

I look up to see Matt and Elena in the front driving. "It was the only way I was going to get you into this truck." Matt says

"This is totally kidnapping!" I yell

"You'r being dramatic" Elena says

"The tea! That's why it tasted so bad! And when you were upstairs Elena, you were packing my stuff!" I say

"I'm sorry, Jordan, but you're right, okay. You don't have any parents to tell you what's right or wrong, you've got me and Jeremy and a bunch of vampires fighting a war you shouldn't be in the middle of." Elena says

"This is not cool!" I yell

"We're getting you out of town Jordan, it's for the best" Matt says

* * *

"I got it, thanks Jer" Matt says hanging up the phone.

I just found out that Klaus has died, now I was freaking out. "We have to go back!" I yell.

"Jordan." Elena says

"What?" I cry

"Damon's not with them..." She says. "He's a hundred miles out of town. I can keep driving to him or I can turn around and go back to Stefan. It's your choice."

"I know what I want." I say strongly.

* * *

I call Stefan and take a deep breath.

_"Jordan? Where are you?" _

"That doesn't matter, are you okay?" I ask

_"Yeah I'm fine..."_

"Good, good. I just, I love you Stefan. I really do. You came into my life when I had no one. When I was giving up. You made me feel again, you made me realise that I was not alone. But, whatever I feel for you, I feel stronger for Damon. He-He just makes me feel complete." I say. There was a long pause. "You listen to me okay, you're going to be fine. You hear me? I'm going to see you soon" I say

_"Okay Jordan, I still love you."_ He says

I choke back tears, "I know."

I hang up the phone and wipe my tears away. I see Elena look at me through the mirror.

* * *

"You to Care" Elena says pain lacing her voice.

I look at Elena. "Tyler's dead." Elena says crying.

My stomach just dropped. The guy that I had a crush on for like fifteen years is dead. "No" I cry.

Matt starts to get angry. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" He yells crying. "This is not how our lives were supposed to be" He cries.

* * *

"Hey, guys I need to call Damon... but I have no more battery left..." I say

Matt pulls out his phone. "Thanks Matthew" I faintly smile.

We start driving towards Wickery Bridge. I start typing in Damon's number when I hear Elena scream. I then feel myself getting pushed into the water in Matt's truck.

_FLASH BACK_

_I wake up coughing. I see Elena beside me passed out. "Dad!" I yell_

_He turns around. "We're going to be okay, I promise." He says smiling._

_I shake my head crying. The water was rising up now. "No, we're not" I say_

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Damon is lying in the middle of the road, waiting for his next meal. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice. Jordan is on the phone with Bonnie not to far away._

_"I know Bonnie, I was trying to be the supportive sister that I am. But she just pushed me away you know? She just can't do it. And I know that she should. Okay, I'll call you tomorrow. Night" Jordan says and hangs up the phone._

_Damon appears in front of her. "Beth" He says admiring her._

_Jordan looks at him like he's crazy. "Sorry dude. Got the wrong person" She says_

_"Oh, you – you just look… I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon." Damon says acting flirty._

_Jordan narrows her eyes at him. "Yeah, hey there Damon. I'm Jordan. Not to be rude or anything, but what's up with you hanging out in the middle of nowhere?" Jordan ask_

_"You're one to talk"_

_"I'm 15. It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad eve happens here. Unless you count Mrs Lockwoods cooking skills" Jordan smiles._

_Damon just keeps admiring her. He had never seen any one more beautiful._

_"Just got into a fight with my sister" Jordan says_

_"About what, may I ask" Damon says coming closer._

_"Life, relationships... she thinks that I'm not mature enough to know what I want." Jordan says_

_"And you do know what you want?" Damon asks_

_Jordan smiles. "Well, not exactly. Actually no. She's right, yet again." Jordan says looking hurt._

_"Oh that's not true! You want what every one wants" Damon says_

_"And what's that mysterious leather jacket guy that has all the answers?" Jordan says with a smile._

_"Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." Damon says_

_Jordan laughs. "So then tell me... what do I want?" Jordan asks_

_"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." Damon says touching Jordan's face._

_Jordan seems mesmerized by his words. "And what do you want?' She asks_

_Then there was a honk and car lights in the distant. "I't's my parents... and Elena" Jordan says turning around to see Damon close up._

_"I want you to get everything that you're looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet. Goodnight, Jordan." Damon says and then he's gone._

_END OF FLASH BACK _

* * *

Damon lies on the ground remembering their first meeting. "Is that all you got?" Damon asks Alaric.

"Not quite" Alaric says punching Damon.

* * *

**JORDAN POV: **

I open my eyes to see we're in the water drowning. Matt has his eyes shut and Elena is shaking him. "Elena!" I blurt through the water. But ore water comes into my mouth.

She doesn't hear me. I try to burst the window open but nothing. Elena then turns around cupping my face and words 'Everything's going to be okay.. I love you'.

I nod and cry.

I then see Stefan and Elena points to Matt and me. I shake my head and point to Matt and Elena. Elena was going unconscious. Stefan nods and grabs Matt and Elena and takes them up to the surface. I take a few final breaths and close my eyes, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV: **

Damon bursts into the hospital with tears in his eyes. "Where is she?" He says

Meredith calms him down. "You need to know, when Jeremy and Elena brought Jordan in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse than I let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral haemorrhage, bleeding of the brain. And I always slip some blood in Elena's drinks at times when I brought her down a coffee."

"What are you saying?" Damon asks

"I helped them, they needed my help." Meredith says

"You what!" Damon yells

Elena and Jordan lay there semi conscience. Until they both wake up taking a big gasp for air meaning they were in transition.

* * *

**A/N: Done! Please review :)**


	74. Growing Pains

**A/: YAY I MADE IT TO MY GOAL! :) Best day ever. Please enjoy x**

**The italics are flash backs too by the way! :)**

* * *

_"Elena, you're my sister... I would never do that to you.." _

_"Damon... I don't think so."_

_"You came into my life when I had no one Stefan, and for that I am grateful."_

_"But I'm in love with Damon."_

I shoot up from my deep sleep. I gasp as I see Stefan and Damon in front of me. They looked concerned and relieved at the same time.

"What the hell?" I mutter feeling my head. I had the worst headache ever.

Damon scoffed, "It's already started" He says

I narrow my eyes at him. "What started?"

Stefan looks down and then back up at me with fearful eyes. "Jordan, when the accident happened-"

"Wait, is Matt and Elena okay? Where is Elena?" I ask

"She's in her room... she needs, space." He says

I shake my head confused. "What do you mean space? What happened?" I ask

"Jordan, I want you to listen to me and not freak out please... you were in an accident." Stefan says

"I know?" I say

"When you were in the hospital earlier, you're head injuries were worse than expected, you had a brain hemmeradge, they used uh... my blood to heal you..." He says

"They were supposed to use mine but.. apparently they ran out when Meredith fed Elena some blood in her coffee." Damon smirks.

"I don't understand..." I say

"When Matt ran the truck off the bridge, you had vampire blood in you're system Jordan..." Damon exclaims.

"Wait... but that mean... wh-I'm dead?" I question.

Stefan looks away and Damon looks down. "Are you kidding me?" I say tears coming in my eyes. "Where's my sister?" I ask tears clouding my eyes.

Elena then walks into the room with tears streaming down her face. "Jordan... I-I woke up abobut two hours before you.." She says

I look at Damon and Stefan and look down. "If that means I'm dead... then I'm in transition right?" I ask

Stefan nods. I let out a deep breath. "I don't want to be a vampire..." Elena whines crying.

"We kinda have no choice Elena, it's feed or you die, there's no door number three" I say looking at the ground.

Stefan shakes his head and looks at Elena. "There might be something Bonnie can do, for you both" He says looking at me

Elena cries. " I was ready to die. I was supposed to die. I don't – I don't want to be – I can't be a vampire! If there's something that Bonnie can do we have to try." She says

I let out a short breath and get up. I turn around feeling slightly agitated. "I need to shower." I say and walk into my bathroom.

* * *

Damon and Stefan are downstairs in the kitchen. Damon is angry and sculling back his alcohol. "Well, you're getting there hopes up." Damon says.

"I'm doing the best that I can to help them both Damon. They never wanted this." Stefan says

"Then you shouldn't have let her die." Damon says taking it personal and talking about Jordan.

"I see what this is, you're angry and upset that Jordan was confiding in me and actually listening to me. I get it Damon, you're not talking about Elena any more. You're talking about Jordan. I want to do whatever I can to help her Damon... both of them." Stefan says

Damon scoffs and shakes his head. "Jordan asked me to save Elena and Matt first so I did." Stefan says.

"Well Elena's dead too. And the world has one more quarter back... bravo brother" Damon says

"I made a choice that I will regret the rest of my life... let me try and fix it." Stefan says and leaves the room.

* * *

I get out of the shower and let out a steady breath. Everything was alot clearer. I get changed and look into the mirror. I had to feed, there was no other way. But Stefan said that there could be...

I hoped there was. I can't imagine myself being a vampire. It's not right. I hear something out in the hallway. "Jordan!"

I turn towards the noise and go towards it. I see Jeremy there looking concerned. I could see a small scar on his face that I had not seen before. My sight intensified.

"Big bro!" I yell and hug him.

"Holy cow Jordan, you have me worried!" Jeremy says. "Are you okay? I just saw Elena and her moods are all over the place... she's very distracted." He says

"I'm not Elena Jer" I say

"Hey, I know you're not. You're way cooler for one." Jeremy laughs

I smile. "I'm fine."

"You say you're fine, but in reality you're not..." He says

"Seriously.. I'm fine." I say stern.

Jeremy raises his eyebrows. "Sorry..." I mutter.

He smiles. "It's fine... just, we're going to get you and Elena out of this mess okay? I need my sisters, not more of them."

I smile and nod as he walks away. The sun was really hurting my eyes now.

* * *

I walk downstairs to see Elena eating something and Stefan watching her. "Where's Damon?" I ask.

"He went out... you know how he is." Stefan smiles.

I smile. "Yeah... he's still a good guy though. Even though he's an ass." I smirk.

I walk in and take the other half of Elena's sandwich. "This is horrible" I say chucking the bread on the plate.

"No it's uh..." Elena stutters

"Horrible... yeah, I know I tasted it." I say and pour some water in a glass.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I can't stop thinking about blood.." Elena says

I drink the water. "Tell me about it. I feel so bad, but when I was hugging Jeremy, all I wanted to do was bite him." I say noticing my breathing getting rapid.

Stefan curses under his breath, "I should have saved you both first."

"Even if you did, Elena would be going through this on her own..." I say. "And Matt would be dead. What do you think we all would be going through then?" I ask

"You did the right thing Stefan... I was just to late" Elena says

"At least you didn't die a virgin" I say

They both look at me with narrowed eyes. I then start giggling. "Oh my god, I died a virgin..." I laugh. Elena starts giggling. Stefan tries to hide his smile.

"I'm pretty sure you don't think that's funny..." Stefan says

"Oh it is" I say laughing harder.

"Stefan, I can't stop laughing.." Elena says

"Both of you're emotions are heightened at the moment... alot heightened actually." Stefan says

"Oh my god, I died a virgin." I say feeling the tears come in. "I'm like the virgin Mary." I say crying into Stefan and Elena's arms.

He looks at Elena and I. "Why don't you both go upstairs and close the curtains and I'll clean up." He says.

"Okay... thanks Stefan." I say walking near the stairs.

Elena and I walk through the hall and I go into my room where I heard a voice.

Stefan's?

"I didn't see you..?"

_"Stefan what are you doing here?" Jordan asks_

_"I just need to tell you something... I'm in love with you. You're funny, sweet, compassionate, kind... everything that I want." Stefan says while looking into her eyes._

_"Stefan-"_

_"But I can't have you. It's not right... I know how you look at Damon, I know how Damon looks at you. You care for him, he needs you Jordan. And you need him."_

_Jordan stare into his eyes. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this.."_

_Jordan tilts her head and then the memory's gone._

I blink a few times and swallow the lump in my throat. I turn around to go downstairs when I hear a crash. I walk downstairs to see Elena, Stefan and a priest standing there.

"What the hell?" I say

"Don't move Jordan." Elena tells me.

* * *

Elena and I sit in a small house. I play with my hair ends and Elena bites her nails. We were hungry. "So Elena, do you still want to be a writer? And Jordan, a police officer? I remember when you two and my daughter would play around when Elena babysat. April still loves writing because of you Elena." The priest says.

"What's up with the neck tie?" I ask glaring

"You know that I'm a priest Jordan..." The 'priest' says.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asks

I can hear the ticking of the clock and I shut my eyes ignoring the ache in my head. "Jordan." Elena whispers. I open my eyes to see the priest staring at worried.

"I'm fine... just hungry." I say looking up to the priest.

Elena face looks worried. "Hungry? Well I'm sure we have something in the fridge" He says looking inside the fridge.

"So, we'll hold Stefan until Damon comes searching for you two. We'll use Rebekah to lure her siblings back into town. You'll give us the white oak stake and then we will exterminate the entire vampire race for good." He says.

Elena looks at the steak in a trance. I breath slowly. I look at the priest's neck. "Is something wrong?"

I look up to see the priest staring at Elena and I. "We're fine." I whisper/

Everything then starts getting brighter and louder. I breath heavily. "I-I can't do this.." I say and start running out of the house. The sun was blinding me but I didn't care, I couldn't stay in there. I start running for the tree's, hopefully Elena was behind me or something... I stop and turn around feeling like someone was behind me, but it was someone with a gun and then everything goes black...

* * *

I wake up looking around me. I swallow down the dry lump in my throat.. I sit up looking around me. I see that Elena is in the cell across from me. "Lena?" I whisper.

She rises slowly. "Jordan" She whispers

"I thought I killed you..." Rebekah says. "You're actually alive!" She says happy.

I glare at her and look at my sister. "Where are we?" Elena asks

"They thought you were a vampire, so they put you in here with us... I'm not so happy about you being here-"

"Shut up Rebekah!" I yell feeing my head. "Where's Stefan?"

"Right here..." I hear beside me. I look to Elena who looked frightened. "Elena..." I cry

I try and stand up but I can't.. Elena even tries to sit up, but she falls over hitting her head at the same time. Rebekah laughs.

"Ahh, I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood" She says

"Ignore her..." I say looking at my dying sister.

Elena and I try to break through the bars, but no cigar yet again. "Damn it!" I yell

"My day just got a whole lot better." Rebekah says looking at Elena.

I stop and drop again feeling weak.

_Jordan walks into her bedroom tired from her day. She see's Damon sitting there. "Cute PJ's." He smirks._

_"Seriously" Jordan mutters, "I'm tired Damon."_

_"Well, I brought you this nifty thing" He smiles._

_He shows Jordan's necklace. Jordan grins and goes up to take it from him when he stops her. "I just need to say something."_

_"Damon, don't play around" Jordan says_

_"I only need to say this once, and you just need to here it." He says playing with the stands of Jordan's hair. "I love you Jordan. And it's because I love you, I can't be selfish with you. You're everything that I want and more." He whispers. "Why you can't know this, is because... my brother is in love with you too. He deserves someone like you Jordan." He says._

_He then kisses Jordan on the forehead. "God I wish you didn't have to forget this... but you do." He says compelling her to forget._

I open my eyes and blink a couple of times. Damon too. I touch my necklace and let the tears fall down. I then see Elena getting pulled up... by know one? She opens her eyes and blinks a few times. "Stefan? Jordan?" She says

"What's going on?" I ask

"I-I don't know..." She says getting pulled towards the bars.

Elena then stops and gets pushed back into her cell. I push my head back on to the wall and cry. "Jordan.. Stefan?" Elena croaks.

I swallow the dryness. I was on the edge of death. I close my eyes slowly. "Jordan stay awake!" Stefan yells.

"We need to feed" Elena croaks.

I breath heavily remembering Damon. I was coming back for him... not any one else. All I hear is shouting and banging.

* * *

"Jordan, you still with us?" Stefan says

I open my eyes seeing Elena against a wall looking white. "Yeah" I croak

"Damon was right, you should have fed this morning. Both of you."

I smile and shake my head. "No... you respected Elena's decision."

"You had hope... that's all I could ever want." Elena says

I slip out of conscience for awhile and wake back up. "Stefan..."

"Jordan, you need to drink!" Stefan says

I see the blood from the officer coming towards me. I look at Elena who looked better. She was now staring at me worried. I put my hand out of the bars and reach for the blood. "I-I can't... it's to far away" I cry.

"Try Jordan!" Elena yells

I then feel blood soaking on my hands and bring it to my lips. I feel the warm sensation and I feel the life in me start to come back.

* * *

I run out the barn door with my new speed. I hear shooting and Damon yelling. I then see Damon trying to beat up Matt. I feel my vamp face change and I pounce on Damon and snarl at him.

Damon's face was priceless.

* * *

"Dude, you were going to kill him! I couldn't have that happen" I say

"Guy just won't die." Damon mutters

"He's one of my best friends... of course he's not going to die." I say narrowing my eyes at Damon.

There was a brief pause between Damon and I. "I remember everything..."

He stops and turns around facing me. "Like when you and I first met... you were the creepy dude who told me about what I wanted." I smile.

He smirks and looks down. He then looks back up with a serious tone. "So, you chose Stefan obviously..."

I chuckle and look up. "You know, when we were driving, Matt asked me to make a choice... so I did. I rung Stefan up and told him that he was there for me when I was the lowest in my life. He was my inspiration for everything. He made me want to wake up in the morning..."

Damon looks away with agitated eyes.

"But you know what I realised Damon...? There was no spark, he didn't make me fear for my life, or be in danger. He didn't make me feel like I was on a cloud every time we were around each other." I smile. "He didn't consume me"

Damon lips turned into a smile. "I chose you Damon. That night, I chose _you." _

* * *

Damon and I sit in the living room of my house. "Thank you" He smiles.

"For what?" I ask with a smile.

"For choosing me." He says with a smirk. He then he starts kissing me. It was passionate and consuming.. everything that he told me I wanted.

I vampire speed him to the wall and kiss him hungrily. He kisses down my neck and up my jaw line. He then vamp speeds me up to my room. I push him on to my bed and smirk. I then start kissing him and he rolls on top of me.

"Damon..."

"Mm" He murmurs kissing my neck.

My breathing is shallow. "You know what's funny..."

"Jordan.." He says in a warning tone.

"Damon" I say in the same tone giggling.

He looks up at me and smirks. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this for?"

"Well we have eternity now don't we?" I ask with a grin.

He smiles. "That we do..." He says and kissing me. "But why wait when we can do it now.."

I moan into his touch. His hands start trailing down my stomach. He stops at the top of my jeans un doing the button. "Do you think it's pretty ironic how I died virgin?" I giggle.

He moans into my stomach. "Jordan..."

"I'm sorry.." I laugh

He shakes his head at me. "I love you." He says

"I love you too." I smile.

He cradles me into his arms and I lie on his chest. I wasn't ready... not yet. I knew he was. But it wasn't the right time.

Not yet.

* * *

**A/N: Like? So... what do you think? Please Review x**


	75. Sire bond

**Okay, this isn't a chapter. I just need to know who Jordan should be sired to? I'm sorry, but I'm really confused on who she should be. So please review who you want Jordan to be sired too :)**


	76. Memorial Part one

**A/N: I love all the suggestions! It' going to be Stefan.**

* * *

I wake up and let out a deep breath. I turn over to see Damon with his eyes shut and the sun glazing over his face. I smile and edge closer to him. I poke his forehead and giggle. He smirks.

"You're creepy you know that?" He says opening them blue eyes

"I know... but it's nice." I smile

"Yeah it is" He smirks and kisses me again caressing my face and making the kiss even more passionate, I smile into the kiss and he smirks. His tongue darts into my mouth fighting for dominance, but it's not that easy. I vampire speed him to the wall and kiss him more passionately.

As soon as we stop he looks at me breathing hard. "Well, that's one way to wake up in the morning" He chuckles.

* * *

Damon and I walk into the boarding house smiling. We see Stefan packing up with Elena. I furrow my brows at them both. "What are you guys doing?" I ask.

Elena looks at me and smiles compassionately. She sighs deeply. "We don't have to hurt people Jordan. We can feed on animals" She says. "Stefan's going to teach us."

I look at Stefan and smile. He smiles briefly and nods. "It's true."

"You're making a big mistake." Damon says coming next to me.

"Why? It's a good thing Damon" I smile. "I don't have to hurt people."

He shakes his head. "You're a vampire Jordan. It's like you're job to hurt people."

I roll my eyes and look at Elena and Stefan. "Well I'm up for it if you guys are." I smile.

Elena cheers and smiles brightly. "Okay, I'm just going to get my bag, I'll be back" She says walking out of the room.

"This is delusional" Damon says sitting on Stefan's chair.

"Maybe they actually have a shot at this Damon" Stefan says

"Wrong, you're just wrong Stefan."

"Damon, we can give this a try... maybe it won't hurt" I say shrugging.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Well, then I hope you're not a fan of Bambi" He says

* * *

" She needs human blood Stefan.. they both do." Damon exclaims.

"Oh, come on, you know what happens. You name me a vampire who didn't kill at least one person when they were new." Stefan asks

Damon gets up. "You name me one vampire who went on a bunny diet and didn't kill dozens."

* * *

Elena and I drink from the deer. The blood tasted horrible, but it could be stomached. I wipe my mouth clean and look at the deer. It was near passing out now and it was looking up at us with tear stained eyes. I let out a small sob and back away from the deer as it tries to get up to run away, but it was to weak. So it fell back down and watched Elena and I with scarred eyes.

* * *

"If Jordan and Elena kill someone they will crumble. Elena has only killed vampires Damon... Jordan.. she has never killed anyone! She didn't want to stake Mikael... How much pain do you think she can take before she turns it off?" Stefan asks

"It happens to the best of us Stefan, it may take a hundred years but we get over it." Damon assured.

* * *

I shake my head and lean back into the tree with a blood stained mouth. "I-I can't do this" I cry.

"It'll get some time taken used too... but you're going to be fine." Stefan reassured me.

* * *

"No I think I'd like her to skip that part Damon... sorry that you want Jordan to become an emotionless vampire with no redeeming qualities." Stefan says

"Oh c'mon! They can't learn how to control the blood lust if they haven't actually experienced the blood lust" Damon says

Damon starts unpacking the bag. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Stefan says

"It's a cheat Stefan! It's like giving a kid a calculator before they know Math" Damon says

"I said stop it!" Stefan yells

Stefan grabs Damon's arm, Damon pushes him off him. They stare each other down.

* * *

Elena walks up to us wiping her mouth of the blood. "It's going to be okay right?" Elena asks traumatized.

"I hope" I say crossing my arms with watery eyes.

Stefan looks at us both. "Hey, you both did it. I know it's hard. But you both can do it." He smiles.

I nod my head smiling. Elena nods and cries harder.

* * *

Jordan and Elena walk into Stefan's room and they notice the stare down. "I love this game!" Jordan says laughing.

"What's going on?" Elena asks

"We're just having a little disagreement on the process" Stefan exclaims.

"You're still not on board with the animal plan?" Elena asks Damon.

I look at Damon who was now glaring at Elena. "Nope, I say rip off the band aid and let it bleed. "You're a vampire, be a vampire!" Damon urges both of us.

I think about Damon's words when I get touched. "You ready to go?" Elena asks me.

I nod slowly looking back at Damon. "Vampire's eat people Jordan! You know that!" Damon yells

I stop and look back at him. "It's the natural food pyramid. Trust me, you're going to be miserable." Damon says

Elena and Stefan look at Damon one last time and then walk out. I swallow and look down and then walk out.

* * *

"Damon already teached me how to do this" I say to Stefan.

He was teaching us how to do vampire speed. Damon teached me last night. Stefan was teaching Elena and I was getting bored so I started walking around the woods in need for entertainment. I then hear a gush of wind blow behind me. I look behind me quickly, but see no one was there.

And then a twig snap. I look up but nothing. I use my hearing to locate anything.

"Hello darling"

I turn around and see a familiar face.

Kol.

"Kol" I whisper.

He smirks. "It's good to see you. Our reunion in Denver was not good" He says

"Well it's not good when you try to kill Damon and my brother!" I exclaim

He rolls his eyes. "That Damon is a waste of space anyway... and Jeremy and I are good friends still." He smirks leaning on a tree.

I cross my arms. "What do you want?" I ask

He raises his eyebrows then smirks. "Well I think you have gotten more beautiful since you became a vampire."

I laugh. "Yeah, and I think you have gotten more pathetic since I last saw you."

He chuckled and looked down. "You're tongue has not improved then."

I swallow the lump in my throat as he was in front of me in a flash. "You know, you should be more nicer to me." He says caressing my face.

"And why's that?" I take his hand off my face. "You hurt my brother and Damon"

"Well Damon killed my brother. I was just repaying the favour." He smirks.

I shake my head. "You're seriously delusional." I say

He shrugs, "That's me. Now, where were we that night..." He says leaning into me.

I push him away. "Seriously?"

"Oh come on Jordan!" He says

"No Kol. You and I." I point to him and then back to me. "Are never going to happen. You need to realise that." I say. "I love Damon."

He cringes. "That stupid vampire? He's not worth you're time."

"Oh but he is. And I have to go back to him now." I say and start walking away. I turn back. "You know, you should go see you're family, have a party, you know... all that mushy stuff." I smirk as I walk back to Stefan and Elena.

* * *

"So, what did you think of the blood?" Elena asks.

I shrug. "I hate it to be honest."

"Same... I kinda can't keep it down."

I look at her, but then Stefan walk in happy with three glasses and a bottle of wine. "I think we should celebrate." He says smiling.

He starts pouring the wine in the glasses. "You two made it." He smiles.

I couldn't actually drink the blood of the animal. It made me feel gross and dirty, it was horrible. And the urges were there still.

"So would you like to do the honours." Stefan says to me.

I smile. And then open the bottle. The cap flew in the air somewhere. And we all laugh. I start sculling my drink down and laugh with Stefan and Elena... but really, I was worried about her.

* * *

I walk into the grill hearing about what happened at the farm house. The massacre of 12 people. I walked over to Damon. "So... did you do it?" I ask.

"Does it look like I'm wearing the 'I blew up the council T-Shirt today?" He asks

"Well did you?"

"No!" He says drinking his drink. "Anything else?"

I swallow and look down staring at the girl's neck across from us. "Uh.. Elena... she's having a problem keeping the blood down." I say

"Well there's a shock! She needs to feed properly... in the vein." He says smirking and looking at me. "And you..?"

I take a deep breath and ignore the sensation in my gums. "The animal blood... it's not doing anything, I'm still hungry."

He takes a deep breath and turns to me. "I knew it. Dammit Stefan and his bunny diet."

I shake my head. "No! He's right I have to stick to it, it will get better"

Damon finishes off his drink and grabs my hand. "Why do you have to disagree with me on everything?' He asks pushing me into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" I ask

Damon bites his hand looking at me. "Drink this."

"What? Ew!"

"Jordan it will be fine... you need warm human blood from the vein." He says

I breath hard, I was starving. "Are you sure?"

"Yes.. I don't have aids" He smirks.

I nod and lick my lips and grab his hand and start drinking.

His blood was warm and delicious. It went down my throat so easily. I push him to the wall and close my eyes as I drink. I feel him stroking my hair and moaning. I stop and push myself away from him. "That was-"

"Good? I know... it is my blood we're talking about" He smirks.

I giggle a little. "Is it kind of wrong that I drunk vampire blood?" I ask

"No... but don't tell anyone, blood sharing is kind of... personal." He says

"Personal? What do you mean?" I ask

"Well... we could have a blood bond." He says shrugging

"What!" I yell

He smirks and shakes his head and kisses me passionately smirking into the kiss. "I love you." He whispers into my lips. "So stop talking and just kiss me." He says

I smile and run my hands through his hair. I could get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. Part 2 will be up soon x**


	77. Memorial Part two

**A/N: So here it is. Memorial Part Two :)**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I'm probably going to upload heaps this weekend guys! I have exams on Monday through to Wednesday so I'll try and update then too. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter :) x**

* * *

Elena, Matt and I hand out pamphlets to everyone who was attending the 12 people massacre funeral. It was kinda sad, to be honest. Half of these people are hating on the priest guy... I really feel bad for him now.

"How are you guys doing? Feeling a little strung out?" Matt asks

"I'm fine... my emotions are all over the place... that's all." Elena says giving the pamphlets to me.

"Yeah Elena's right... everything is heightened" I smile.

"Just looking at all these names make me want to cry for a week" Elena says looking at the flyer in her hand.

"Yeah, and it seems kinda wrong being at the priest that wanted to kill us funeral." I say raising my eyebrows.

"You know, you guys didn't need to volunteer" Matt says

"People died, people we had known for our entire lives... yeah we did" Elena says

"Who would we be if we didn't?" I ask

Elena glances over to the church, she furrows her brows. "Is that...?"

"April Young. Yeah" Matt says

I walk beside Elena. "Wow, she's grown up. We were best friends until her dad took her away to boarding school." I say looking at her.

"You should go talk to her... I have to go to the bathroom" Elena says quickly and then speeds out of the room.

I look at Matt who looks at Elena in worry. "Go after her, see if she's okay" I say to Matt as I walk over to April.

I sit beside her smelling her scent. She melt like roses and cinnamon. She smelt...

Delicious.

"Hey April" I say swallowing down that feeling.

April turns around, her blue eyes piercing into mine. "Oh my god... Jordan Gilbert." April says shocked.

"Long time no see" I say smiling

"Yeah... not since... you're parents funeral" April says quietly.

I nod slowly looking down. "How have you been? How was boarding school?" I ask

She shrugs. "You know, big and rich. It was catholic so I couldn't do anything." She groans. Still the same old April.

"Hey, do you remember when Elena used to read us her stories and we used to fall asleep hearing them?" She giggles.

I chuckle. "Yeah... those were the days" I say

"They sure were." She smiles.

There was a brief pause. "Are you going to be able to survive this?" I asked her.

"Yeah... of course. They want me to speak. I guess all the kids who lost somebody can. What am I supposed to say? I'm sorry my dad didn't fix the gas line? But, if I don't say anything then… I mean, what if nobody does? My dad and I didn't always get along or anything but, everybody still deserves to have nice things said about them at their own funeral, you know? I mean, for my mom's funeral, everybody said these really nice things." She says

I rub her arm soothingly. "You say what you want to say April. Stuff everyone else, he was you're dad, and he loved you. He was a good guy, everybody here loved him." I say lying through my teeth.

When did lying become so easy?

She smiles. I take a deep breath smelling her scent. I was starting to get hungry. The hunger inside of me was beginning again. Stefan's diet was starving me. I couldn't actually keep the blood down, but I had too. I had that feeling in me that I just... had to keep going.

I rub my face. "I-I have to go April... but I'll tell Elena to come see you" I smile.

"I'd like that.. thanks Jordan." April says smiling as I walk away.

* * *

"Elena?" I say knocking on the door. I got a text from Matt saying that Elena was locked into the toilet. She was sick.

I knew what it was.

The blood was not going down.

Elena opens the door. I see her black dress covered in red splatters. I walk into the bathroom to see the sink and toilet and ground all covered in red. "Well somebody had a paint party" I whisper.

"This isn't funny... what am I going to do Jordan? I can't keep the blood down? It's literally coming up and out of my mouth. And-And I'm so hungry." Elena says

I smell the blood and lick my lips. "So am I." I say.

"We-We have to clean this up... I can't go out there looking like this!" Elena says panicking.

"I know, I know, calm down. I'll call Damon." I say bringing out my cell phone.

* * *

Elena and I start cleaning up the blood. I clean the sink and Elena cleans the toilet. I'm on the phone with Damon.

"Damon, seriously we need you to hurry... Elena has thrown up so much blood... and, I'm so hungry. That animal blood is making me sick every time I drink it, but I feel like I have to for Stefan." I say

_"Calm down I'm almost there... and Stefan's bunny diet is not right for you two." _He says

"We're in the basement bathroom hurry please." I say.

I then hear the door knock. "Are you here already?" I ask Damon. Elena looks at the door worried.

_"Nope, but I'm walking there now." _

"Well run... please Damon." I say and then hang up.

"Sorry there's someone in here!" Elena yells wiping the mirror. "Shit, shit, shit" I mutter putting the paper towels in the bag.

There was that feeling again. The hunger.

Stefan's diet made me hungry all the time. For one, the animal blood wasn't going down. It like stayed in my stomach for 2 hours and then came back up. But I felt compelled to have Stefan's way. I felt like I needed too. I couldn't hurt any one. Nobody else needed to get hurt.

* * *

Damon Salvatore strutted to the bathroom door seeing Connor Jordan sitting on the chair waiting for the bathroom. "You again, stalking small towns" Damon smirks.

Jordan opens the door and grabs the dress, "Sorry, my sister feels really sick and she just puked up over her dress and it's nasty. We won't be any longer." Jordan gives her grin and then shuts the door again.

Connor gets up and looks at Damon with narrowed eyes. "We have not met, I'm Connor Jordan." He says putting his hand out.

Damon looks at it and then smirks. "I'm Damon Salvatore. Germaphobic." He smirk.

He yells out to the girls. "Everything okay in there?"

"Will just be a minute!" Elena yells back out.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls, Bible Salesman?" Damon chuckles.

Connor laughs. "No actually environmental problem" He says

"Oh" Damon says

"Heard there was abit of a pollution problem" Connor says narrowing his eyes

"Huh, well I was unaware... I breath pretty easy around here." Damon smirks hearing Elena and Jordan exit the bathroom.

"Sorry about that, I'm quite unwell but didn't want to miss this funeral." Elena says sincerely.

"Yeah.. you look quite pale." Connor says, he then turns to Jordan. "So do you actually."

Jordan looks nervous. "I have the bug." She says

Damon then intervenes. "Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors and the scenery is to die for." He gasps then puts his hand to his mouth. "Funeral pun. Too soon. Sorry." He smirks and then leads the two girls outside.

* * *

Elena, Damon and I walk across the field to go behind a tree. "Did you bring the bag?" Elena says loud.

"Do you want to announce that to the whole world?" I say annoyed.

Damon brings out two blood bags and passes one to Elena and one to me. "One for you too" He says watching her.

"I-I can't do that Damon..." I say

"Just try it." Damon says.

"No, it makes me sick." I say "Stefan said that I can't drink it. I don't want to hurt anyone Damon."

"It's a blood bag Jordan. People give blood every day." Damon says

I bite my lip and take it. I start sipping on it and then I throw up. "No, I can't do it" I say shaking my head passing the blood bag to Damon.

Elena does the same. "It tastes like garbage."

"What is wrong with us?" I ask Damon feeling the tear well up.

"It must be you're paperhanger blood rejecting the transition." Damon says wiping the blood off my chin.

"We're dying aren't we?" Elena says crying.

"No you're not dying. You just need to drink from the vein." He says. He then looks at me. Both of you do."

"I-I don't want to hurt people Damon... I can't." I cry.

'Maybe I'm better off dead." Elena says

Damon then grabs her by her shoulders. "Don't you ever say that Elena, you'll be fine okay? Both of you will be fine." Damon says looking at me.

I hear the church bells ring and I wipe my tear away, "Saved by the bell" I say fixing my hair.

"You look fine okay." Damon says caressing my face. I faintly smile at him and walk away with Elena.

* * *

Damon watches Elena and Jordan go to the church and sighs. He picks up the blood bag and then see's Stefan in the corner of his eye. "Oh great." He mutters.

"What's that Damon?" Stefan asks

"Mid-service snack. Church always gets me hungry. The whole blood Christ thing, you know." Damon smirks.

Stefan glares at Damon not believing a word he says.

Damon rolls his eyes. "Fine, I brought it for the girls okay?"

"Are you really that intent on having it you're own way?" Stefan asks

"It's not my way, it's the only way." Damon argues.

" If Jordan hurts someone, she'll be desperate to turn the guilt off. Maybe even desperate enough to shut off her humanity." Stefan says. "You know she can't hurt anyone..."

"And become a ripper?" Damon asks

"I can't let her be anything like me... actually both of them."

"Well, God forbid, she's anything like me. That's really what you're thinking. She's gonna go off the rails eventually, anyway s, Stefan, so the faster we can make it happen, the sooner we can get her back on track." Damon says with a grin on his face.

"They're both strong, we can help them get through this."

"They're starving Stefan! They can't keep the blood down!" Damon argues.

"What? Elena told me that they were fine" Stefan says

"Yeah well Elena was lying. Jordan obviously didn't want to hurt you're feelings." Damon says. "Jordan couldn't even keep my blood down." Damon mutters

"She drank from you!" Stefan says shocked.

"Oops did I say that out loud?" Damon smirks and walks away.

* * *

I sit beside Elena, Jeremy and Matt. I breath in and out smelling everyone's scents. I just wanted to drink them all, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't.

"You okay?" Jeremy whispers to me.

"I'm fine Jer" I say

"Hey Elena, April was looking for you." Jeremy says

"Where is she?" Elena asks looking around.

"I don't know" Jeremy says

"Please... be quiet. I-I can't handle the noise." I say closing my eyes.

Jeremy turns around looking worried. As does Matt.

The service starts and Mayor Lockwood asks if anybody would like to come up because April was not there to talk about Pastor Young.

I breath heavily. I needed to move. I stood up and walked out to the aisle. "Come up Jordan." Mayor Lockwood says smiling.

I walk up slowly hearing everyone's breathing. I could hear heart beats, veins, pulses, everything.

And it was driving me crazy.

I walk up to the podium and turn around to look at the audience.

* * *

Damon sits beside Stefan. "She doesn't look so good." Damon says and looks to Elena. "Neither does Elena."

"Maybe you should have told me they were rejecting all food sources" Stefan says

"Jealousy's beneath you brother" Damon smirks.

"Oh bite me" Stefan mutters looking at Jordan.

* * *

I felt like how I was when I was in the cottage with Pastor Young and Elena. I could feel the sweat rolling down my neck. "You know, when April and I were little... uh..." I could smell there blood.

I hold on to the podium bracing myself. "We always used to make fun of Elena.. and Pastor Young always told us..."

I stop.

I smell something. It's dripping so much. I start breathing heavily. I hold on tightly at the podium. "And uh.." I say when I feel the veins around my eyes start to come in. I close my eyes when I feel a pair of arms wrapping around me.

It was Damon. "Sorry, she's upset" He says as we walk back to our seats. Jeremy moves away so Damon sits beside me.

"I'm going to lose it" Elena says through breaths.

"I can't-" I say feeling hungry.

"Please turn to page forty two in your hymn book. Let us join together in a song." The priest says. We all stand up and I lean into Damon. "Damon, I can't do this" I whisper.

"The blood.. I can smell it.. there's so much" Elena says

"It's alright; just remember what we talked about. Focus, push back, come on you can do this." Stefan says to the both of us.

I breath heavily clutching on to Damon. "They're hungry... they haven't fed." Stefan says to Matt.

"I'm going to go rip off his head now" Damon says fuming.

"Don't Damon. You'll expose us all" Stefan says

"I'm losing it" I say

"Okay, 4, 3 ,2 ,1 bye" Damon says

"Wait! Let them feed on me." Matt says

I look at Matt with hungry eyes. "It's okay, everyone will just think you're upset.. just take turns" He says. Elena goes in first on his right side. She clutches his shirt and I lick my lips waiting.

I look at Stefan for the okay. I don't know why. I just did. He nods and whispers, "It will help you."

I look at Damon too waiting for approval. "Do it." He says.

As soon as Elena moves away I'm on his left side clutching his shirt and biting his flesh. The blood went so smoothly down my throat. It was good. I get pulled away from Damon. "Thank you" I whisper.

We all sit down. "The blood... it's got to be April, we have to help her!" Elena exclaims.

"Elena, we can't risk it!" Stefan argues.

"Then I'll do it" I say and go to walk out until I see Tyler speak up at the podium.

"Back in first grade, I was a brat who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care much about anything that didn't affect me. But he was the one who made me understand how important it is to be part of a team; a community. Of giving yourself up for the sake of…" Tyler says but then he gets shot!

I hear screaming and people ducking. Everyone tries to get out of the church. I see Damon sneaking away and I go to follow...

* * *

I'm in the woods and I see Damon fighting Connor. Connors on Damon's chest almost pushing a stake into him when I come out and throw him on the ground. I sit beside Damon helping him. "Damon" I whisper.

Connor drives away frantically. I then hear Stefan walk out of the tree's. "Damon" He says

Stefan then punches Damon in the face! I gasp and push Stefan to a wall. "What the hell!" I yell. Stefan pushes me to the ground and I run to Damon.

"You know what Damon." Stefan says and then walks back to the boarding house.

I look at Damon for a second and then sigh.

* * *

I sit in the boarding house waiting for Elena when Stefan passes me a cup of alcohol. "Thank you... I needed this" I say drinking.

"Is Elena okay? You know, compelling April.." I say

"She'll be fine." He says

"Well, you're mad" I say looking down.

"Yes I'm mad Jordan." He says in a harsh tone. "You drank from Damon! Do you know what that is Jordan? It's like sex between vampires through blood... you could have a blood bond Jordan!" He says

"I'm sorry..." I say looking down. "I-I didn't mean too... I was just hungry" I say.

Stefan sighs. "I know"

"And I'm sorry for pushing you to that tree. I-I just had no control, I felt like I was protecting Damon from you. And-and, I don't know what I feel now." I say

Stefan shakes his head.

"I didn't tell you because you were so happy" I say

"You thought I was happy?" Stefan says sarcastically.

I swallow the lump. 'I'm sorry Stefan, I want to make you happy... I do... I just, I don't know what to do. I feel like protecting Damon and keeping him happy while you too. I hate it." I cry.

"You're emotions are heightened right now." Stefan exclaims.

"I can't even tell you how I feel because everything is mixed and I'm confused..." I say. "I-I just need time to think" I say and walk out.

"Hey, hey" Stefan says stopping me.

"What?" I cry.

"Come with me." He says

* * *

Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie are all at the church with lanterns. I see Damon walking up. "What's going on here?" He asks.

"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have before" Stefan says lighting a candle.

"What?" Damon says

"We need to start healing Damon ,we need to mourn. We all have lost so much, that we're starting to lose ourself s. Please.." I say

"What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this." Damon says

"Not tonight we don't" Stefan says

Damon scoffs. Stefan lights the lantern. "This is for my uncle Zach" He says and lets the lantern go.

"This is for Vicki" Matt says and lets the candle go.

"This is for my dad, and Tyler's" Caroline says and lets it go.

"This is for my parents, Vicki, Anna, Aunt Jenna and John" Jeremy says

"This is for my grams" Bonnie says crying.

She then passes the candle to Damon and he shakes his head. "I'm out of here" He mutters.

"This is for my parents, and now for me." Elena says

"This is for my parents, and everyone that you have all lost. I'm so so sorry. May they all R.I.P" I say and let go of the lantern.

I watch them all fly through the air, but I couldn't help but think about Damon...

* * *

I walk through the cemetery going to my parents grave when I hear talking. I look at Alaric's grave and see that Damon is there.

"Do you know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating, little children. I know what you're going to say; "It makes them feel better, Damon." So what?" He says and brings a bottle of Jack to his lips.

"For how long? A minute, a day? What differences does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody; every candle, every prayer is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody that you cared about used to be." He says crying.

I start to sob watching him. He turns around seeing me and says nothing. I walk over to him and hug him tightly. He crys into my embrace and I cry too watching the night sky pass.

"I love you Damon. Don't ever forget that" I sob.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :) **


	78. The Rager

**A/N: A lot of you have asked if Jordan is sired to them both?**

**Well, Jordan is actually sired to Stefan, but has a blood bond with Damon.**

**Jordan's blood bond is different to the sire bond.**

**1. Jordan still loves Damon even though she is sired to Stefan. Like Tyler says, the sire bond does not affect how you feel for them... maybe a little.**

**2. The blood bond between Damon and Jordan is a big thing in this season because Jordan wants to protect Damon from anything. Jordan feels what Damon feels. The blood bond makes Damon & Jordan physically bond. This will start a problem for Stefan.**

**3. Stefan and Jordan = Sire bond. Jordan still feels for Stefan. Jordan will have to do what ever Stefan says but with the blood bond, it's different.**

**Just read the story. It'll all make sense** :)

* * *

Stefan is fixing up a motorcycle. Damon comes outside raising his eyebrows.  
"Good day for a mid life crisis. A bit over due though" Damon smirks.

"Well, Jordan and Elena's transition into becoming a vampire has been depressing. I'm going to let them have some fun." Stefan says

"Are you sure that's a good idea brother?" Damon says walking down the stairs.

"I think it's a good one. We're just friends Damon" Stefan says

Damon chuckles. "Friend? Right brother."

Stefan looks down. "I see we're still fighting then. Got it." Stefan says. "Where are you going then?"

"That hunter jacked Tyler Lockwood of his werewolf venom last night, so basically, he's got vampire poison in a bottle. And I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna eat him." Damon smirks.

Stefan stands up. "I'll go with you."

"I'm fine." Damon says

Stefan nods slowly. "Fine... be safe"

Damon smirks. "Have fun" He says and walks out.

* * *

I'm outside the school with Matt and Elena. "Are you sure Matt? Because if this sin't okay with you-"

"It's fine. You guys are sick. Just take a little and I'll be fine" Matt says

"Thank you for doing this" Elena smiles.

"It's my fault you guys died." Matt says rolling his sleeve up.

I look at Matt and bite my lip and shake my head. "No, I won't do this if this isn't okay with you"

Matt gives me his wrist. "Just drink please"

I take a deep breath and nod. I sink my fangs into his wrist and drink a little. As soon as I feel the blood lust start to take over I stop and Elena comes in.

"Thanks Matt" I smile.

He nods watching Elena pull her fangs out.

I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out of my pocket. I see the Caller ID. It's Damon's.

"Hey" I smile into the phone.

_"Hey... what's up?" _

"Just at school..." I say leaning on the wall.

_"It's not safe there Jordan." _

"I'll be fine Damon. Stefan's here and so is everyone else. I can't stop my life because of the stupid hunter" I say.

_"I know, I know. I just want you to know that I love you." _

I smile and giggle. "I love you too. Now I have to go otherwise I'll be late to class."

_"Okay have fun" _

I hang up and smile at the phone. I had never felt this way about anyone before. I actually think I loved him.

* * *

I walk into class to see Elena staring at Rebekah with a angry face. I look at Rebekah and look away again. We weren't friends, she killed me and my sister and almost killed Matt. We were far from it.

I go and sit down in my seat across from Stefan and Elena. This is the first time we have all been in Ric's class room and I feel like crying already. I look up at the front just waiting for Ric to walk in. But he doesn't and another teacher walks in.

Rebekah then makes a little speech about a party that she's having. "So, I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house. Starts at the fifth period and goes till whenever, spread the word." She says giving out flyers to everyone.

She gives Elena one and Elena stares at her with hate. She comes over to me and passes me one. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you Jordan..." She smiles.

"I don't think so" I say

Her face goes expressionless. But she walks away. Elena and Rebekah then start to have a little argument.

"Why are you still in town Rebekah? Don't you have no where else to go?" Elena asks cocky

"Well, history's my favourite class. Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman...?" Rebekah asks smirking.

My stomach drops. She was not going to talk about him was she? No way.

"Oh that's right... I killed him" Rebekah says.

I shoot up from my seat, everybody looks at me and I grab my books and run out of the classroom to the toilets. I go into a stall and cry. I bury my face into my hands and just let everything out. The rage was building up inside of me. I didn't like Rebekah any more. I knew that from when she killed me.

"Jordan..."

I look up to see Elena standing there.

I wipe my eyes and stand up. "Sorry, I just can't handle it." I say.

Elena nods and hugs me. "I know, I can't either. I threw a pencil at her and she through it right back. God, I hate her." She seethes.

I sniff and huddle myself into her shoulder.

* * *

We walk out of the bathroom to see Stefan standing there. "You okay?" He asks me.

I nod smiling. "Yeah.. sorry about that."

"It's fine, it's not you're fault Jordan" He says

"That's the hunter" Elena says looking behind us.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Stefan says

Connor then starts walking towards Jeremy. "No Jeremy!" I yell

Stefan stops me. "No, you help Elena get this" He shows me her bloody hand. "And I'll deal with that okay?"

I nod and Elena and I go back into the bathroom. She cleans up her hand when I hear the bathroom door open again. I furrow my brows and see that Heather from History walk in with a bloody neck. I take a few steps back from her. "Heather... what the hell?" I say

"Rebekah told me to come and see if you and Elena were okay?"

I swallow down the dry feeling in my throat. "Yeah, well you tell Rebekah that we're fine."

Rebekah then walks into the bathroom. "What's wrong Elena, hungry?"

"Rebekah stop it." I say looking at Heathers neck..

"Why should I? This is now my school, and my life. Maybe Elena is the one who shouldn't be here?" Rebekah says.

Rebekah runs her hands on the wound and rubs it on Elena's face. I gasp and feel my features change. "I said stop it!" I yell and sink my teeth into Heather.

I feel the blood oozing down my throat. I then feel myself being pulled off her. I try and push whoever was in my way.

It was Rebekah.

"Get out of my way" I seethe.

"Stop it." She compels.

I stop and breath rapid. "I'll see you in gym. I think we're playing dodge ball." She says to Elena and walks out.

I look at Elena who had blood all over her face as I did on my mouth. I then feel myself to start to cry and Elena pulls me into a hug. "Why is this happening?" I cry.

* * *

I walk out to the lunch area and see Elena and Stefan and Caroline. "Hey.." I say and bag my head into the table.

"Well, how is you're day?" Caroline laughs.

"I hate my life" I mumble.

"Look nobody judges you if you want to go home" Caroline shrugs.

"Can I go home?" I ask Stefan

"Look, how bout Elena and Caroline go back to Caroline's house. Because I think Elena needs some cooling time. And Jordan come with me.." Stefan says

Elena laughs. "Yeah and then we can go to Rebekah's party and show her that she can't intimidate me." Elena says. "Let's go Care"

Caroline stands up and waves goodbye.

I look at Stefan. "So what are we doing?" I ask

* * *

Stefan and I are on his motorbike. Stefan's taking me on a rode and I hold his back. I slowly stand up and laugh feeling the freedom and air that strikes me. It was the most real thing that I have ever experienced. And I loved it.

* * *

Stefan and I walk inside the boarding house to see Elena storming out. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'll see you at the party, you're dress is inside" She yells and leaves.

I furrow my brows and shrug running up to Damon's room to see him getting changed. I walk into his room and shut the door. He turns around smirking. He has only jeans on and no top, his abs stand out in the sun.

I smile and run into kiss him. He kisses me back with more force. I come out of the kiss and giggle.

"How was you're day? Elena's didn't seem to well" He says

"It was fun. Stefan and I went on this bike ride and that was the highlight" I say. I then stop and realised what I said. "I-I'm sorry Damon, I mean-"

"No, No. It's fine. I get it Jordan." Damon says moving away.

"So, uh, what did you?" I say

"Blew up a quarter of the hospital" He says

I laugh. "Seriously? That's bad ass" I say

He turns around and smirks. He then un does his belt. "So, you staying for the show or.."

I bite my lip. "I have to go get ready... I'll um, see you later?" I say.

He raises his eyebrows and nods. I walk out slowly getting one last glimpse of his body.

Ugh, he was going to be the death of me.

* * *

Stefan and I walk into the party. I'm wearing a dark blue dress that goes to mid thigh with ankle boots. "I so don't wanna be here" I say.

"I know, I don't either, but I need to watch Elena" He says. "She's fixating"

"No, I think she's hating" I say

Stefan smiles and takes two cups. He passes one to me. "Thank you my good man" I laugh. I sip the beer and groan. "Ugh, this is not my type of beer. I need something stronger. I'll see you later" I say.

I walk away to get something more when I spot Elena and Rebekah in the kitchen talking. It looked heated. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, I actually thought I uninvited her" Rebekah says

Elena's hiding in the corner. I furrow my brows but then I realise Rebekah has her daylight ring. "Rebekah give her ring back" I say

"Oh I don't have it." She says smiling and looking to the sink.

She then walks out. "Have fun!"

I look at her and then get Elena's ring back out. "God, she's a bitch" I say passing her ring back.

* * *

Elena then walks over to get the white oak stake. "Did Damon give that to you?" I ask.

"Yes, Jordan. She's not going to stop, she's going to keep pushing and pushing" Elena says

"I know that Elena, but seriously. This is to far" I say grabbing the stake off her.

"No let her Jordan. If you want to kill her, nobody's stopping you. But see, here's what'll happen, it'll feel really good for about ten seconds and then after that tens and thousands of vampires all over the world will start to die. Every vampire she ever turned will die. See rage is a really powerful feeling. But guilt, take it from me, it'll destroy you. So, you can either go after her or you can get on the back of my motorcycle and we can get the hell out of here." Stefan says to Elena coming into the room..

I look at Elena with raised eyebrows and she nods. Stefan looks at me. "You okay here?"

I nod and smile. "I'll be fine."

Stefan takes Elena's hand and leaves. I walk out of the house. and bump into Rebekah. I look at her and then look down.

"Look, I know that you hate me and everything but you need to realise that I was just doing what I could to save my family. You would have done the same thing too. Alaric was trying to kill my brother, and everyone else. When it comes down to them I will do what it takes to save them. Even if it is killing a friend" She says.

"Rebekah Klaus doesn't care about you. Look at what he has done." I shake my head. "The sooner you realise that is the sooner people will stop hating you." I say and walk away.

* * *

I walk inside the Salvatore boarding house feeling sick. I swallow the lumpy feeling in my stomach. I sit down feeling dizzy.

"Jordan?"

I look behind me seeing Stefan.

"Stefan, something's wrong with me." I cry

Stefan shakes his head and carries me to a room. I close my eyes and then open them again to see Damon placing me on the bed.

"Damon" I whisper. "Why am I thinking about you?"

"Because you're a vampire now. And a part of you knows that you're more a lot like me. Then you are of him" Damon says

I swallow down the ache feeling and close my eyes. I feel a hand being placed over my mouth. I open my eyes seeing Klaus.

"Well this is a unfortunate event" I chuckle coughing.

"Still have the same humour" Klaus says making me drink his blood.

* * *

I sit at home waiting for Matt to come. Elena was staying at the boarding house for the night. She still felt angry over Rebekah. Matt opens the door and comes in.

"Hey Matt" I smile

"God Jordan I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were going to that party..."

"It's algood bro." I smile

He rolls up his sleeve. "You know, I thought I would hate Rebekah more than this, but when Stefan told me to calm down.. I just, did. And now I don't feel so angry. But Elena, she was furious.." I say

"Honestly, Rebekah deserves it. You're a good person, you can't be mad at someone for along time"

"Yeah that's true," I say "You know, I'm having these weird thoughts about blood... and it's driving me crazy" I say and sink my fangs into Matt.

I'm controlled by the blood lust and I don't stop until I feel myself getting pulled off Damon. I growl at him and try and push him away but he stops me.

I stop and look at Matt who looked scared by me. "M-Matt, I'm so sorry" I say

Damon then compels Matt to forget. Damon looks at me worried.

"Damon, what have I done?" I say crying

Damon pushes a strand of hair away from my face, "Nothing you should be ashamed of. You are a vampire now. You just have to learn the right way to be one. And I'm gonna teach you."

I look up at him. "You are?"

He nods and hugs me.

I felt safe in his arms. I just let myself go and cry.

* * *

**A/N: Done R/R**


	79. The Five

**A/N: Updated! This chapter is going to be very intimate ;)**

* * *

Damon smirks as Stefan broods. "I'll always be mad about you letting Jordan feed on you Damon. She could have a blood bond with you." Stefan says.

"Right, how many vampires have you heard of getting blood bonds?" Damon says rolling his eyes.

"Well the first touch of something thats close to human blood she had was your's Damon... sorry, that I'm kinda worried" Stefan says

Damon scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Well, I'm going to need you to get on to Connor today. I have to take the girls to college" Damon smirks.

Stefan raises his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, you have to do what?"

"I'm teaching them how to feed. They needs to learn snatch, eat, erase now more than ever." Stefan goes into say something but Damon stops him. "Ah, ah, we're not in a fight, remember?"

* * *

I walk in the woods with Stefan. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was feeding off Matt. It's not something you would bring up in a conversation" I say rolling my eyes.

Stefan scoffs. "Right, well I'm just glad you're okay"

I smile. "Thanks Stefan. Look, I want to do the whole bunny diet, I really do. But for some weird crazy reason, I always puke the blood back up." I say furrowing my brows.

"That is weird" Stefan says

"Yeah, and Elena is like psychotic now with her whole bitchy attitude. It's like she's on her period or something" I mutter.

Stefan chuckles.

"Sorry" I laugh

It's fine... I just don't get why you both need to go with Damon, what about Caroline?" Stefan asks

"I said that but Damon said that he could teach us properly and Elena agreed. So it's either the Damon way or no way" I say. "I would rather you because I know that you won' let me go over control but you know what you're like around blood, I don't want to put you through that" I say

We stop and Stefan holds my arms. "Well thank you for thinking about me. So that leaves Damon" He says with a sad smile on his face.

"I know you guys have problems that concern me.. but I need this Stefan. If you don't want me to do it... just tell me." I say looking into his eyes.

Stefan looks down and then back up. "No, I want you to do this. I want you to learn self control and become a good vampire. I just don't want you to lose control okay?"

I nod smiling. "Of course" I say with a sweet smile.

Stefan smiles and takes my hand as we rush through the tree's.

* * *

We arrive at the boarding house and I see Elena and Damon talking. "Sup guys" I smirk.

"Hey, you ready?" Elena says getting her bag. She was wearing a short dress that had stripes in the lower part. I was wearing a frilly grey skirt with a white singlet.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I smile.

"Good, cos we're leaving" Damon smirks walking out to the car.

I look at Stefan who had his hands in his pockets. "Have fun okay? But no to much fun" He smiles.

"Of course not Stef, you know me... I'm like the captain of the loser gang" I smirk. "See ya!"

* * *

We arrive at Whitmore College with Bonnie. I get out of the car and admire the place. "Whoa, so this is college?" I say impressed.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Elena asks Bonnie.

"If I could spell you both out of wanting blood, I would, but I can't, so better you learn this now than at freshmen orientation." Bonnie says

"I'd say that college is out of my future now" Elena says with a sad face.

"Oh stop with the pity party, if I could go to college, so can you" Damon says

I raise my eyebrows. "You went to college?" I say

"Sure, plenty of times. I always had a thing for sorority girls" Damon smirks as me looking at my body.

"You're disgusting" I whisper.

"I know" He whispers back smirking.

I chuckle and walk into the campus with Elena and Bonnie with Damon tailing behind us.

* * *

We walk into this classroom. This guy Prof Shane or something is like a witch person? I had no idea. I was just tagging along. I walk into a seat and sit beside Elena and Damon.

"Is that him?" Elena asks

"Yeah" Bonnie answers

"He's good looking" I say looking down at Shane.

I see Damon rolling his eyes beside me. I smirk at this.

"Now, in reality, or in this reality at least, witches appear to cross every culture in history. They're the architects of the supernatural; responsible for everything that goes bump in the night from ghosts to vampires to doppelgängers." Prof Shane says

"What is this guy, witchapedia?" Damon asks smirking.

I chuckle and look down. Elena and Bonnie glare at us. "Sorry" I say

"What if I'm like Stefan?" I ask Damon. "I-I can't be"

"Pick someone and we'll find out" Damon says

"I can't Damon. You know I can't hurt people" I say

"It's not actually hurting them Jordan. They won't even know" Damon says shrugging

I let out a deep breath and look around spotting a nerdy looking girl.

"Now, she is a fun size, a tutor. Geeky girls are inheritantly suspcious of anyone who is nice to them. What you want" Damon places his arm around me and I feel comforted by him. "is the little blonde, pretty girl. Self absorbed, easily flattered, you just have to separate her from the pack and make your move."

"Am I interrupting you guys?"

I turn back to the front to see Prof Shane staring at us.

"Uh no sorry, go back to you're uh, thing" I say adjusting my hair.

"Just saying how I love witches" Damon smirks

"You and me both brother.."

I turn to Damon and give him a small smile.

* * *

Elena, Damon and I walk out into the campus watching the blonde walking. Damon was going to teach Elena how to feed. I was coming later.

"She's young and healthy; she'll heal up like a charm. Just keep your eye on the ball. Okay?" Damon says.

"It's not a game Damon" Elena says warningly.

"Not what you said when you were feeding off Matt" I say smirking.

Elena rolls her eyes and goes in for the kill. I sit on the bench watching her. Damon sits beside me crossing his arms. "So, who do you think would be more dangerous? Elena or I?" I ask.

"What do you mean? With you're humanity turned off or?"

"Yeah" I say

Damon swallows and looks down. "Well to be honest, I think you would."

I furrow my brows. "How?"

"Because you're happy and funny and sarcastic now. But with you're humanity off the dark sinister side comes out in you. You have no remorse, nothing. You won't feel anything for any one. You won't be you." Damon says.

I was about to say something when Damon groans and gets up. "What the hell are you doing?" Damon asks.

"I just- I saw the picture and-"

"Elena, everybody has a brother or a dad... Elena you don't know these people why do you care?" Damon asks.

"Because I'm still me Damon. I still have the same feelings. Sorry if that ruins you're chance into making me become a super vampire" Elena says crossing her arms.

"It'll be okay" I smile.

Bonnie walks up to us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really, Elena's giving Damon a lecture and it's quite funny actually" I smile

"Did you talk to the Professor?" Elena asks Bonnie

"For a second. He found some stuff of my Grams' in his office and he's gonna dig it up for me. Oh, uh, this." Bonnie says handing Damon a flyer to a costume party.

"Oh, nice, the answer to all of our problems. A frat party: douche central. Which is why, you'll be eating very well tonight." Damon smirks. "Now it's you're turn to snatch, eat and erase Jordan"

I bite my lip and look away.

"So what should we go as? Victims or Serial Killers?" Damon says smirking

* * *

We walk into the Fraternity House Party. Damon made us dress up as his 'victims'. It was so ironic. I was dressed in a black dress with a red cape and a red slit was made into my neck. As was Elena's and Bonnie's. Damon was dressed as Jack the Ripper.

So ironic.

"Welcome to the murder house, I'm unassuming serial killer" 'Jack' laughs

"I'm Jack, and these are three lovelies ladies I just.. rippered?" Damon scoffs looking at all of us. Elena smiled and I laughed and Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Well there's bloody Mary's Free till midnight... enjoy yourself's" Jack says and then leaves.

"Peace out" I say

We walk into the party. I see alot of people laughing and talking and drinking. "Well hats off to these idiots" He says taking his hat off and then putting it back on. He then points up to the stair case. "Oh look there's Professor Creepy."

"He's Prof Shane! And he's not creepy. I'm going to go talk to him" Bonnie says, she then looks back and looks at Elena. "Elena can come with me since she's tried feeding."

"Bring her back soon" Damon says

Elena and Bonnie walk away and Damon and I walk into the party. "Inebriated sleezeballs all covered in blood..Come on. Pick one." Damon says.

"I-I can't... I don't want to hurt people" I mutter.

"Well I'll pick someone for you then. Look at that guy right there, he is a roofie guy." Damon says.

I look at the guy and he puts a pill into this girls drink. "Fine.." I mutter.

"Go get him tiger" Damon smirks.

I strut into the roofie guy and smile. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy you know. Drink?" I say giving his a sweet smile.

"Sure" He smiles.

I smirk and give a little eye contact and walk away. I hear him say 'I'll be right back'.

I start to get nervous now. What if I couldn't do it? I can't have to much fun...

"Great party right?"

I turn around to see the roofie guy leaning on me. "Uh yeah.." I smile.

He then pushes me to a wall but I push him straight back. He looked like he was going to scream. "Don't scream... you won't remember this." I compel.

I then let the veins pop out of my eyes and I sink my teeth into his neck, I feel the blood sliding down my throat, it felt really good. I think I could hear Damon in the distance but I couldn't stop. I clutch onto the guys shirt. I then remember..

_"I don't want you to lose control" _

I stop and arch myself back. The roofie guy looks at me dazed. "Leave, and lean yourself up" I compel.

He nods and I turn around facing Damon, I could feel the blood dripping down my chin. "How o you feel?" Damon asks looking at me.

I wipe the blood off my chin and suck the rest off. "I feel amazing." I laugh

He smiles and I run up to hug him. "I feel really good... but... I want more" I whisper.

* * *

I dance around the party, sweat rolling down my forehead. Blood was covering my mouth, I see a girl.. I grab her shoulders and smile. "Don't scream, this isn't going to hurt" I compel and bite into her neck. I let the blood lust come in, Damon told me too. He said that they would be okay. I step back examining the girl to see if she was okay. She was just in shock. I let her go and go back to dancing feeling the high that the blood was giving me.

_"I feel so close to you right now it's a forcefield" _

I turn around seeing Damon in front of me with a high look on his face and blood dripping down his chin. I giggle and put my arms around his neck. He puts his hands on my arms. He was smiling at me as we dance.

"Bite me" I say aloud.

Damon's eyes glazed over.

"I want this" I whisper.

Damon moves towards my neck and kisses it while we dance, he then bites and a rush of pleasure over comes me. He lets go and looks at me with lust.

_"You're love bows down I mean surround me like a water fall" _

I looked at Damon with a blood high face and realized in that minute that I loved him.

_"And there's no stopping us right now" _

Damon's hand strokes my face and we jump around dancing.

_"I feel so close to you right now" _

I kiss Damon passionately. Letting my tongue enter his mouth, I could taste the blood of the girl he tasted before. His hands travel across my waist and I touch his face. I lean out of this kiss and laugh, but then I see Bonnie and Elena. Elena looks at me with a look of disgust and Bonnie looks incredibly shocked. I stop dancing and I stop the high.

"Stop..." I whisper.

I take a step back and feel my chin that had blood dripping down. I had lost control. I had dissapointed Stefan. I look at Damon, Damon still had his high and was trying to get me to dace again. I didn't even realise what I was doing, I was hurting people.

I shake my head and walk to the door. "I'm sorry" I say to Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

I walk out of the house breathing heavily. Damon, Stefan. What had I done? I wipe the blood off my face and turn around seeing Elena and Bonnie stand there.

"I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't be here, I-I lost control.." I cry. "Why am I acting like this?"

"Because you listened to Damon and he thinks he's right" Bonnie says

Elena looks pissed off. "Elena talk to me" I cry

"I don't even know what to say to you right now" Elena says looking down.

"I shouldn't be here with him should I?" I ask

"We should probably hit the road"

I look behind Bonnie to see Damon standing there with blood stains on his shirt.

Bonnie walks up to Damon. "You were supposed to help her... both of them! You wanted to make Elena feed off an innocent girl and you let Jordan get out of control!"

"She wasn't out of control, she was having fun" Damon says looking at me. "And Elena needed to feed off her, they both need to learn"

Bonnie scoffs. "They need to learn? This isn't fun Damon. She's acting like a different person!"

"She is a different person Bonnie. She's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. When the guilt gets too bad we switch off our humanity and we revel in it." Damon says clicking his fingers and looking at me.

The tears were stained down my eyes.

"Is that what you want? For her to be like you?' Bonnie asks

"She already is like me. And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother? It's that I can revel in it. I can make it fun." Damon says and pushes past Bonnie and gives me a glare walking past me.

I was so conflicted about everything. I felt so confused and I hated it. I was traumatized.

* * *

I walked up the path with Elena and Damon. Elena looks at the both of us but her eyes lingered on Damon. I narrowed my eyes at her. I started to feel very jealous. "Night" She says to Damon.

"Goodnight" He says back.

She walks inside and shuts the door.

"Well, the night to you too" I mutter.

"Jordan, you know that I love you." Damon says.

I swallow down that feeling. "I know... and I love you too"

"But, I know that you're in love with Stefan too" He says

I shake my head. "I'm-I'm not Damon! I feel-"

"What do you feel Jordan?"

"I feel like you're right, I feel like everything that your're telling me is true. But then I listen to Stefan and I believe him aswell. I'm sorry Damon, I just don't want to be a murderer." I say

"Like me?"

I look at him with sympathy. "You did those things because you were hurt from Katherine and Beth. Nobody is blaming you Damon."

Damon looks down and nods. "Jordan I think you need to sort out what you want in you're life, because I can't. I know that you say you love me, but I know that there's this small part in you that still loves Stefan."

I shake my head. "no Damon-"

"Jordan, just give it a couple of days. Okay" He holds my face. "I love you. It's always going to be you. But right now, you need to make you're decision" He says kissing my forehead.

I nod a tear coming out of my eye.

The front door opens revealing Stefan. I look at him and furrow my brows. "What are you doing here?"

"Just hanging out with Jeremy, we had a couple of things to talk about" Stefan says

"Any news on the hunter?" Damon asks

"No" Stefan replies

"Well today was a bust." Damon says

I look at him wanting him to stay. "She's all your's" Damon says to Stefan and walks down the stairs. I watch him go and give a sad smile to Stefan and walk inside.

"So what happened?" Stefan asks

"You're going to be angry. I got so caught up in the blood Stefan, that-that, I lost control. And it hurt me." I cry

"It'll get easier" Stefan says hugging me.

"No it won't. I can live like this Stefan, but Elena, she can't. I-I just want to be human again" I cry. "I'm feeling strange and I hate it. It's like going through puberty all over again" I cry

"Well that's a different way to put it" Stefan says wiping my eyes and wrapping his arms around me.

* * *

**A/N: R/R it won't be the end of Damon and Jordan ;) **


	80. The Killer Pt1

**A/N: My exams are over! Yay! :) :) I have all weekend to update**

**Jordan is going through a lot at the moment. Damon saying that she needs to make her own decisions for who she wants to be with. And worse, she's got a blood bond with Damon and a sire bond with Stefan.**

**So about Elena. Ugh. She has a sire bond with Damon in this story. So yes, I have to put moments in here with them together. Ew. I hate Delena, sorry Delena Fans. But it's the truth.**

**Please Review okay! :)**

* * *

I wake up and breath a little. I look at the window. It was another nice day in Mystic Falls. Great. How many more nice days will I live through? A million, a century? A thousand? I had no idea. I was going to go through changes in the world. Everything.

I get up and shower and get dressed into black jeans with a blue shirt and black boots. I straighten my hair and put it up in a loose pony tail. I walk into the hall and peek into Elena's room to see her writing in her diary. I roll my eyes and walk downstairs and out the door.

I run to the cemetery and walk inside the rusty gates. This was my escape. This was my piece that I could enjoy. I walk over to Ric's grave and put down a flower.

"I miss you Ric. More and more everyday. I hope you're okay where ever you are" I say and then walk over to my parents graves and sit down. I lean against my father's head stone and sigh looking at the blue sky.

"Again? Is this where you live or something?"

I look straight and see Kol. I roll my eyes and look away. "Can you not give me a break?" I say to nobody.

He chuckles. "Oh c'mon, I know this is a good thing for you. Since our last meeting in the woods was not a good one, I thought we could spend some time where we actually get along. Like the cemetery?" He says with a cocky grin.

"Can you not be so sarcastic?" I ask with a small smile.

"You love it" He smirks and sits beside me.

I let out a deep breath.

"So how's being a vampire?" He asks looking at me.

"I hate it." I say. "I absoulutly hate it. I don't know who I am any more. It's like that part of me died when I 'died'." I say shaking my head. "God, I can't even drink out of a blood bag or out of an animal with out feeling guilt." I say throwing a piece of leaf.

"Well you'll get used it it. I've lived for 1000 years and it doesn't bother me any more" Kol says.

"Because you're you." I say. "You're used to it. You've become immune to death. I haven't." I say looking out to the graves. "I'm losing more and more people everyday because of all of this. Because of who I am." I say looking at Kol.

"How do you feel?" He asks

I look down. "I feel depressed most of the time... but most of all it's anger and darkness. And, I hate feeling that. I'm usually a fun person, a bubbly person. But now, it's like it's all dissapeared." I say

Kol looks at me. "You're going to be okay Jordan."

I furrow my brows. "I don't think I am." I say looking at Kol. "You know when you love somebody they're a big part of you're life. You'd do anything for them. The worst part about losing somebody is when you lose yourself" I say to Kol. I lean back on the head stone thinking.

Kol looks at me with speechless eyes. I look at all the headstones in the grave yard.

* * *

Damon walks into Elena's room. "Okay, hello to you too?" Elena says.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asks

"How would I know?" Elena says crossing her arms

"He's not answering his phone and he's not here, which you know, big deal, we've only got a killer vampire hunter on the loose." Damon says

Elena shrugs. "I haven't seen him today."

Damon narrows his eyes. "Hmm, maybe he's dodging me. Give me you're phone." Damon says. Elena gives him her phone and Damon tries ringing but no answer.

"Why would he be dodging you?" Elena asks

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the hot, sweaty dance party business." Elena rolls her eyes. "I figured you spilled you're little guts the minute I left"

Elena shakes her head. "I didn't tell him" She shrugs.

"Oh why not?" Damon asks furrowing his brows.

"I didn't tell him that my little sister got high on blood like some crack head and then dirty danced with you. It was a mistake, okay. She wasn't herself and besides, Stefan's already got enough to deal with trying to get us through this vampire stuff." Elena says

"She's in a shame spiral. Did she tell him?' Damon asks

Elena shakes her head. "No Damon she didn't. I haven't even seen her this morning. And she's not in a shame spiral."

Damon tries ringing again but no answer. "So either he's dodging us."

"Or something's wrong." Elena says

* * *

I walk into my house after being in the grave yard with Kol. It felt good to get things off my plate especially with an Original?

I see Damon and Elena walk down the stairs. I narrow my eyes. "What's going on?" I ask.

"We don't know where Stefan's been..." Elena says getting her jacket on.

"Where have you been?" Damon asks with narrowing eyes.

"Uh just at the cemetery." I croak out.

"What were you doing there?" He asks

"I was visiting Ric and my parents okay?" I say stressed. "Look, we need to try and find Stefan." I say giving Damon one last look and walking out of the door.

* * *

We're in the Lockwood Mansion and Damon's talking about hitting someone or something? I was kinda day dreaming. I was worried about Stefan and where he would be.

"So, we each take a different entrance; hit them at the same time." Damon says and then I see Stefan walk in.

"Stefan" I smile getting up and hugging him.

"Hey" He smiles into the hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" I ask looking at him.

"Coming up with a plan" Stefan says going towards Damon

"Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm gonna rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him." Damon says

"That's not a plan. We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages." Stefan says

"Hence the open heart surgery" Damon smirks

I let out a shallow breath. Elena then speaks up. "Damon's right guys."

"Yeah, Connor may be strong, but he won't be able to take all of us" I smile

"I called in the hybrids to help too" Tyler says walking in.

"Yeah! The vampire slash werewolf people. They'll kick some ass" I smirk

Caroline walks into the room. "My mom put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main. We're good to go."

"Good, great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around." Damon says

"Wait, you're all not going" Stefan says looking at Caroline, Elena and me.

"Maybe Stefan's right..." I say.

"You were just agreeing with me before?" Damon argues.

I hold my head. Everything was getting harder and harder. "He's got my brother Stefan"

"Listen, nobody is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into." Stefan says

"Until you figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning? Out buying bossy pants." Damon asks

I chuckle a bit. Stefan gives me a look. "Sorry" I mumble.

"This guy is known for setting traps, right? We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom." Stefan says.

"Does he?" Elena questions standing up.

"He's had it before" Stefan says.

I bite my lip and think, it was so hard making these two happy! I just wanted to get everyone out of there safe from the lunatic Connor.

"Fine. Fine, if you want to take some time to do re con, you get one hour. But we're gonna need some extra help. So, where the hell's the Wicked Witch of the West?" Damon asks

"She can't do magic" I say

"Really? Well, call her, tell her Jeremy's life is in danger; maybe that will bring her out of retirement." Damon says

Damon walks out of the room hitting Stefan's shoulder on the way out. I look away feeling like I was going to cry.

* * *

Elena, Damon and I were in Alaric's old apartment. I look at the kitchen and to the back of the pantry to see the bag of doritos that I didn't eat. I smile at the memory.

Elena looks through the blinds. "Who was he talking too?"

"Bonnie hopefully, maybe she decided to make herself useful again" Damon says taking out a map and sprawling it on the table.

I walk over narrowing my eyes. "What is this?" I ask

" It's our way in. Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad." Damon smirks.

"The tunnels, like the ones under the Lockwood Estate?" Elena asks

Damon takes a picture of the map with his phone. "Yeah"

My phone then starts to ring. I put it on speaker.

"Talk to me" I say

_"I found out there were three hostages, but they're April Young, Jeremy and Matt" Stefan says _

I look at Elena worried. "Those idiots, they're like danger magnets"

"It's kinda not there fault, they are the only humans left in this little group" I smile

"We have to get them out of there.." Elena says

_"I just need a little bit more time" Stefan says_

"We don't have time Stefan." Elena argues.

"Elena calm down." I say stern.

Stefan hangs up and then Elena looks at Damon and me. "I'm going in those tunnels" She says

"Oh would you stop trying to be the hero? Stefan's got it under control" I say

"This guy doesn't know that you're a vampire, let's keep it that way." Damon says

"Well, maybe that's it. I can offer to trade myself in exchange for the hostages." Elena says

"God you're actually pathetic. You do know he'll find out you're a vampire and kill you on the spot?" I say to Elena.

"I can handle myself Jordan! I don't need you're comments" Elena says

I shake my head and scoff.

"So what? Now you're gonna take on a professional killer?" Damon asks

Elena turns around and looks at him. Damon rushes at her with the crossbow and aims it at her stomach. "You're dead . Now what?"

Elena grabs the crossbow and pushes Damon on the bed pointing the crossbow at his head. "Bang you're dead. Stomach won't kill." She says

I look at Elena and Damon. What a bitch! I pull Elena off him and grab the crossbow and point it to her heart. "Head shots no good either, it has to be the heart. So now you're dead" I smile.

Elena looks at me with a menacing look on her face.

"Wow. For someone who doesn't want to be like me" Damon says turning the crossbow away from Elena. "You sure are good at it." He smiles at me.

I smile back and look at Elena. "Look Jeremy is both of our brother Elena. I want to get him out just as much as you do. But Stefan told us to stay, we stay." I say tilting my head.

* * *

I sit on the seat. Elena looks through the blinds. "Stefan is on his way, this will all be over soon." Damon says coming into the room.

"Thank god" I mutter

"Will it? I mean, haven't we already been here before with Jeremy? Isn't this why we sent him to Denver?" Elena asks

"Yeah, what a great plan that was" I scoff

"Well, we'll get him out of this and we'll compel him down to the Bahamas. Maybe he'll find an island girl." Damon smirks.

"He'd like one of those" I smile.

Elena glares at me.

Stefan enters the apartment. "Did you find the tunnel map?"

"Got it. It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls, so how about we get this party started." Damon says

"Not yet. Klaus is sending one of his men. He'll take the front, you and I can take the tunnels." Stefan says

"When did we team up with Klaus?" Damon asks

"Well, I already told you, Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it so they're our best bets." Stefan says

"Well, how are you sure that he even has werewolf venom? Why is Klaus involved, Stefan?" Damon asks

Stefan turns around and picks up a vervain dart. "Stop being paranoid Damon"

"Okay, maybe we should settle down..." I say

"Start telling the truth, Stefan. Why is Klaus involved? Did he compel you?" Damon asks

"I am telling you the truth. This is the best way to get everyone out." Stefan says

"Okay what it wrong with you two? We're wasting time!" Elena says

"You know what, she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself." Damon says and starts heading to the door. Elena and I start to walk with him until Stefan comes up and stabs Damon with the vervain dart.

"Stefan! What the hell!" I yell pushing him to the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena yells

"Damon had the right idea with the tunnels. But, I'm not gonna go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way." Stefan says releasing my hand and going to Damon's jacket.

"You just vervained him?" I say

"Do you think he cares about April or Matt? He'll get Jeremy out for you, but then he'll go right after Connor, no matter who gets hurt." Stefan says to me.

I look at Elena and she nods. "Then we're coming with you"

"You're not coming with me." He says to us.

"Why not?" I ask

"What if Connor attacks and you both have to defend yourself? And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you." He says

"We're afraid of that Stefan, but Jeremy is our brother. He is the one that is holding us together." I say

"I'll get Jeremy out okay? I promise the both of you." Stefan says

Elena shakes her head. "No."

"Elena, listen to me, listen to me. This is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me. Please." He asks her.

She nods slowly. He then hugs me and walks out.

* * *

**A/N: Thats all I'm doing so far. Please review :) Part two is coming soon x**


	81. The Killer Pt2

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'm really sorry!

I had just met a guy and omg he is the most amazing person ever. He's so hot! Argh! (Don't judge me, I'm a 16 year old teenage girl) but omg ahah. Anyway, enjoy x

I rung Stefan's voice mail at least ten times. "Stefan, where are you? We just heard something from the Grill and Elena's kinda freaking out!" I say into the phone.

I turn around to see Elena frantically chewing on her nails. I hear a groan and I see Damon slowly getting up in pain. "Damon... are you okay?" Elena asks.

"Where's Stefan? I'm going to kill him" He groans.

He starts getting up slowly but then he starts getting burned by the suns. I reflect and push him back down like I was the one in pain?

"I would totally love this position if the situation was different" Damon says looking at me while I was on top of him.

"Why would he take you're ring?" Elena argues.

"Because he's playing us. All this stalling, getting hybrids, taking my ring, add it up." Damon says moving to the couch.  
I don't say anything but just sit there. There was something wrong inside of me. I knew it. I had a bad feeling, about everything.

"He's either made a deal with Klaus or else compelled" Damon says

"No" I whisper.

"Then I need to get in there" Elena says

I narrow my eyes at Elena. "Elena, Stefan told us to stay remember?" I say

"This is our brother Jordan! And our friends..." Elena says and starts to walk out of the door but Damon stops her.

"No Elena, this guy is dangerous!" Damon says

"So am I Damon" Elena says.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah right." I scoff.

Elena glares at me. "I'm not dangerous? Then why don't you take me on then?"

I scoff. "I think you're ego has gone over board since you've turned" I say rolling my eyes.

I turn around when I feel myself being thrown to the wall. I quickly stand up and look at Elena who was fuming at me. I laugh. Then I grab her by the shoulders and throw her over the couch and she hits her head on the table.

I cross my arms just as Damon buts in.

"Stop it. If this was any other circumstance it would be a turn on" He smirks. He then turns to me. "But Elena's right Jordan. I don't know why you're sticking up for Stefan for?"

I shrug. "I know it sounds bad, but, he told us to stay here. Then I think I might stay"

"And I need to get my brother out Damon!" Elena yells

"Then you need to be smart. He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can and you kill him." Damon says.  
I look down.

I sit in the apartment still with Damon. "I'm sorry... I just can't kill anyone, you know that" I say

"Yeah but that's you're brother inside there." He says

"I-I know, and I want to help, I really do! But something inside of me is telling me to stay here." I say looking up to Damon with tears eyes.

Damon looks down and then back up. "What about Elena? She has to do this on her own now"

"I know, I wanted her to stay, Stefan would have got Jeremy out. He would've got April and Matt too. I just-I don't know."

Damon nods his head. "I get it Jordan."

I look down in agony. I then look back up to see Damon holding out his hand to me with a bite mark through it. "What?"

"Drink. It will make you stronger, this is why you didn't want to go out." He says

I shake my head feeling the tears. No-No, that's not it-"

"You think Elena's stronger, that's the reason?" He says

I look at his blood in lust. "No"

"Just drink" He whispers

I grab his hand and push him to the wall and start drinking his blood. It tasted really good. I felt Damon's hands running through my hair. I push myself back to the wall and look at Damon. I take a heavy breath and smile a little.

I felt like I was on top of the world. Like Damon had just saved me from something.

"Help Elena Jordan." He says

I swallow the lump. I still felt like I had to be here, but, Damon's words were stronger. I nod.

"I have to help Elena." I whisper.

* * *

I run into the cellar where I could hear screaming and I could smell blood. I run to the other side of the wall and I see Connor on top of Elena. Something in me went into full rage. Like I was pushed into something. I grab Connor and throw him to the wall. "Elena" I say and help my sister up.

"Are you okay?" I say looking at her over.

"I'm fine... Jeremy's ran. Where's Connor?" She asks

I look to the wall and I see that Connor's gone. "We have to find him before he finds Jeremy." I say as we run off.

* * *

As we get in the other bit of the tunnel I see Elena growl and bite Connor in the neck. She turns around facing me with blood shot eyes. "Elena" I scream as I see Connor push her and climb on top of her. He had a stake in his hand and in a instinct I grabbed Connor and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Look at you, so worried about you're brother and sister. You're the biggest monster out of them all" Was his final words.

"Leave my family alone!" I yell and snap his neck.

I look down and breath heavily. I look at Elena who looks traumatized. I breath fast and hard. I look at Elena with tear eyes. "Go see if Jeremy's okay"

Elena shakes her head.

"Go!" I yell

* * *

I sniff as I dig the hole for Connor's grave. I had dirt on my arms and legs. I wipe my wet face with the back of my hands. I could sense someone coming towards me. I look up with tear stained eyes to Damon and Stefan who looked like they had nothing to say.

"I-I... have to bury him. It's right for me to bury him?" I say looking at Connor's body.

"Jordan... it's been a long night.." Damon says

"Is Elena with Jeremy?" I say wiping my eyes

Stefan nods. "Yeah.."

"Good, she doesn't need to go through this." I cry looking back down to the grave.

Stefan walks towards me and takes my hand. "No" I say pushing him away. "I killed him! I'm the murderer not you. Or you" I say

"Jordan... he was going to hurt you" Damon says

I drop the shovel. I shake my head and push my hair back. "No... he was hurting Elena. I-I had to help her. You told me to help her!" I yell

Damon looks down.

"I-I killed someone" I cry rubbing my face.

* * *

I walk into the house with Stefan behind me. "Hey" Stefan says.

"No Stefan... just, need to be left alone. Please" I say

He nods slowly as I close the door.

I walk upstairs to my room and get into the shower. I see the blood and the dirt being washed away, I lay my head on the glass wall and shut my eyes not wanting to see it.

I remember the conversation I had with Kol.

_"You get used to it." Kol says_

_I shake my head slowly. "I used to think the worst feeing was losing someone you love. But then I realise it's losing yourself." _

I breath heavily and slide down the wall crying hard. I have lost myself. I open my eyes to see blood staining the walls. The blood was written in a word. _"Killer" _I scream and shut my eyes again. I open them and see that it's all gone and it's just water that's around the room.

I turn the shower off and wipe my eyes terrified.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :) x**


	82. We all go a little mad sometimes

**A/N: Please review this!**

**I'm sorry about the late update this earlier chapter. Was busy ha. So Jordan lovers have asked if Jordan will be turning her emotions off later... well, we will see... ;) I would love to see an emotionless Jordan. Would you guys? **

* * *

I walk around my room feeling strange. I felt like someone was watching me and I hated it. I rub my forehead and I see Elena open my door. "Elena, what are you doing?" I ask.

She walks into my room smiling. "I'm just here to give you some company." She grins and sits down. "And to tell you that you're a murderer"

I narrow my eyes at her. "What" I whisper.

She stands up walking towards me slowly. "That's right... you're a cold stone.. murderer."

"I was protecting you!" I yell

"You were protecting yourself." She snickers. "You're just like Beth."

I shake my head. "No!" I yell and push her away when I land on the ground. I look around me frantically. Was that a vision or a dream?

"Well look who it is"

I turn around to see Connor? Wait, but I killed him?

"You know, it makes sense... guilty conscience." Connor says leaning against the door frame.

"I'm in a dream." I say

"And how do you know that?" He asks coming closer.

I take a few steps back, "Because I killed you! I-I buried you!"

"Was that the first time you killed someone?" He asks

I swallow the lump in my throat. "I-I'm sorry... I-I was just protecting my sister...I didn't mean too!" I cry

He scoffs. "You didn't mean to snap my neck?" He says coming closer. He wraps his hands around my neck. "Let's see how you like it."

"Elena! Jeremy!" I scream chocking.

Connor throws me against the wall. I stand up and look at him. "You're haunting me! I get it! I killed you, and for that I'm so sorry!" I scream

"Yeah, you're going to be sorry" He says coming at me.

I grab a knife and stab him in the stomach. I look up at his face to see Jeremy looking at me with teary eyes. I drop the knife and gasp taking a step back watching Jeremy fall to the ground. "Oh my god" I cry. "Jeremy!" I yell going down to his level.

"I'm so so sorry... oh my god." I cry cradling him.

* * *

I breath hard as I pace around the room. Elena is trying to comfort me but it's not working. "I-I killed my brother. He's never going to forgive me. What am I doing?" I whisper frantically.

Damon walks over to me and stops me from walking around. "Jordan, he's fine. He's wearing the ring." Damon says.

"He's right Jordan." Elena says rubbing my back.

I shake my head feeling tears spring out of my eyes. "No, he's not fine. Where's Stefan?" I ask.

"I don't want you to talk to him. He's been lying to us and hiding things from us. He compelled Jeremy to forget God knows what." Elena says sitting on the chair

I rub my face full of tears away. "God, what is going on with me" I mutter.

"In all fairness I still think you should have called Stefan too Elena. She just killed her brother. I think that triumphs that." Damon smirks.

"I don't trust him right now Damon." Elena says glaring.

I feel like I can hear voices around me. I look to the door and I thought I saw someone there.

"PS I called Stefan." Damon says

I look to the front door as I see Stefan walk towards us. "What happened? Why am I here?" He asks.

I put my hair behind my hair. I see blood on my hands and I gasp. "Oh god... I-I need to go upstairs and get the blood off my hands... I-I didn't know it was still there." I mutter to myself as Elena, Damon and Stefan look at me confused.

* * *

Stefan walks into my room as I walk out of the bathroom frightened. I swallow the lump in my throat as I go up to hug Stefan. "Oh my god... it was horrible." I cry into his neck.

"Hey, it's okay. It'll be okay." He says cupping my face. I nod slowly looking at him. He wipes my tears away and kisses my cheek slowly. "I know you're still upset about yesterday but I'm here to help you Jordan." He smiles.

"I know" I smile. "But Damon's got everything under control."

Stefan looks down and scoffs, he moves away from me. "Of course it's Damon."

"I'm sorry Stefan but Damon isn't lying to me about god knows what. Elena told me that you were working with Klaus!" I say sitting on my bed.

"Its not what you think okay?" He says sitting beside me.

"Then what am I supposed to think?" I say grabbing my head. "my mind is messing with me at the moment and I just can't concentrate on all of this!" I say. "I need to clean my brothers blood off of me because I stabbed him in the stomach Stefan. I need to concentrate on that." I say

"I know okay.. but let me explain..." He says

I shake his arms off me. "No, I don't want any explaining. I just... need to clean my hands." I say walking out of the room.

* * *

I'm in the bathroom washing my hands when I dry them they still have blood on them. "What the hell" I whisper.

I walk into my room freaked out and try and make my bed. I pull the sheets up when I see a big blood patch in the middle. I gasp and take a step back when I bump into something... or someone. I turn around seeing Connor.

"Connor." I whisper.

He had blood on his neck. It looked like it was from the bite from Elena. "Would you want some? Or you're sister? She seemed to enjoy it when she was drinking from me." He says

"Connor I'm sorry! Please just leave me alone" I cry

"No. You killed me." He says

"You were trying to kill my sister!" I scream

"Because she's a monster and she deserves to die. And so do you. Admit it." He says

I shake my head feeling the tears fall down. "No!" I yell and run out of my room and downstairs. I walk into the kitchen looking for anybody but I see Connor again.

I breath fast. "Leave me alone!" I scream.

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty four hours. I'm rotting in an unmarked grave because of you." He says.

"Stop it!" I scream and I run to the front door. I walk out and see Klaus and Stefan talking. I grab my head. "He's in my head!" I whisper.

Klaus looks at me and then back at Stefan. He then grabs me and we go in vampire speed.

* * *

"Wh-What's going on?" I ask as I get pushed into a room with out windows.

"Forgive me love for the lack of windows. It's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun." Klaus smirks.

"I would never kill myself!" I say

"Oh but you will want too. I did. Problem is, I'm immortal" He smirks.

"What is this? Why is Connor in my head?" I ask.

"Because it's the hunters curse love. I went through the exact same thing. For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time" He says

My breathing is ragged. "Did Stefan know?"

"All he knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive. You should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love." He says

"I-I wanted too. I-I just had to help my sister." I say

Klaus chuckles. "Hmm, well I wonder if she would do the same thing."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "How do I get rid of it?"

Klaus walks to the door. "It'll go away.. eventually. The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms." He smirks and walks out.

* * *

I bang my head against the wall when I see this guy walk into the room. "I have a toothbrush, clothes... the essentials." He smirks.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Seriously?"

"Klaus said you're gonna be here until he figures out where to put you." He says

"Fantastic" I say sarcastically as he walks out the door.

I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall again.

"I'm going to be with you forever, a constant reminder of what you've become. So, tell me, how did it feel to drain the life out of me?"

I open my eyes to see Connor standing in front of me. "I hated it. I'm not the killer you think I am." I say.

"You're lying." He says

"I'm not!" I yell

He chuckles. "You loved it. You loved the slow beat of my heart. My life was in you're hands and you got the pleasure of snapping it."

"I-I'm sorry.."

"Did you know that I had a brother? Parents... a family?" He says

I swallow the lump and look down. "I'm sorry"

"Are you sorry about you're parents? It's you that killed them?" He says

"Stop it." I say feeling tears

"They ran off Wickery Bridge with you in the car, but they weren't supposed to be there, were they? They died because of you. And I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last, miserable breath." He says coming closer.

"You're not going to do that" I say

He laughs. "Then kill yourself? You never wanted to be a vampire in the first place, now look at what you've become. You're a monster, and you deserve to die."

I turn around covering my ears. I open my eyes to see Beth.

"Did you miss me?" She smirks.

* * *

I sit on the floor crying. What the hell was going on? Beth and Connor were here tormenting me. "Well you're a murderer now. Like the rest of us. What does Damon think of the new you? I betcha he loves it" She smirks.

"No" I say shaking my head.

She sighs. "The girl that Stefan fell in love with is gone. Will he go back to Elena? Will Damon go to Elena? You're like me now... maybe worse" She whispers.

"Stop it!" I yell standing up. "I am nothing like you!"

"I was you before you even existed. And when Stefan knew the real me, he hated me. And now he's gonna hate you too." She says. "But at least you still have Damon" She smirks.

I breath hard and close my eyes. I open them again to see Beth wasn't there. I grab my head frantically and cry.

* * *

"You were such a good girl when you were human. Always making jokes, being the girl next door. Being the one that everyone envies. When is reality, everyone hates you" Beth sneers.

I ignore her and stare at the wall.

"I bet Elena is even happy you're gone. Now that she's a vampire she can be there for the boys, when you're in here rotting with me." She smirks.

"I"m not going to kill myself." I say

"Why not!" She whines. "Nobody cares for you Jordan. Well, maybe when you were human because you meant something to Klaus. But now.. you're a monster that deserves to die." She says

I fall back on to the bed and cry into the pillow.

* * *

I hear the door open and I look up to see Connor standing at the entrance. "Go away" I say cradling my arms.

He comes closer. I shake my head pushing him to the wall and running out of the room.

* * *

I walk down the street in a hurry feeling pressured. I see Elena beside me. "You do deserve to die Jordan." She says.

"No" I say

"It's you're only way out of this." Connor says

"You can't take back what you did. You didn't even protect me! You made it worse." Elena says.

I stop and look down to the water. I was standing on Wickery Bridge.

"It's okay sweetie"

I turn beside me seeing my mother. I take a step back feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. "Mom" I whisper.

She smiles at me and puts a strand of hair around my ears. "It's for the best honey. You were supposed to die, along with you're sister."

I shake my head. "I don't want to die."

"But it's the only way. You do want to die." She says

I look down to my day light ring, my mother looks at it. "That's right honey. The sun will come up and it will all be over. You know it's the right thing to do, admit it." She says

I breath hard. "Because I'm a murderer and I deserve to die."

* * *

I look down at the water. "I can't do this. I can't leave Elena and Jeremy." I say

"Elena doesn't want you there. And Jeremy's better off with out you" She says

"But mom, I'm their sister." I say

"Not really. You're adopted honey." She says

I swallow the lump. "You're right... I'm sorry."

"Jordan?"

I turn around seeing Damon standing there. "You were right Damon. I'm a monster and I can't live wit myself."

"Look at you, being all glass is half empty. Let's just go talk about this before you do something stupid, okay?" He says

"The sun will be up soon, and then it will all be over." Connor says

I nod slowly and look at my hand and then down to the water. "Where's you're ring?' Damon asks.

I take a deep breath and stare at the sky. "Where's you're ring Jordan?"

* * *

"We need to get you inside" Damon says

"Damn it Jordan." Damon says and rushes to me but I speed away to the other side. I look at Damon.

* * *

I open my eyes and Connor's gone. "He's gone" I smile.

"It's okay.." Damon says

I start to hear a sizzling noise. I look down to see my skin starting to burn. I look up to see Damon staring at me shocked.

"Help me" I whisper.

Damon grabs me and we go flying into the water.

* * *

I wake up in my bed and I see my ring on my hand. I blink and sit up. "Fished it out of the river for you" Damon says sitting on my bed.

"Don't vampire's hate swimming?" I say smiling. He chuckles.

"How do you feel?" He asks

"Better. Like, really better. You saved me. Thank you." I smile.

"Well, you know what they say about teenage suicide." He says. "Don't do it" He smirks.

I laugh. "Thank you Damon." I say grabbing his hand. "You saved my life."

"I'm about to take a very high, annoying road and tell you something." He says sighing.

I furrow my brows. "What?"

"Because I know that you think Stefan's been lying to you. Which, yeah, he has, but this rough patch that you two have been going through is not what you think. Everything that he's been doing, he's been doing for you. To help you. And after he kills me for telling you this, I want you to throw my ashes off of Wickery Bridge, okay?"

I giggle and nod.

"There may be a way out for you and Elena." He says

"What?"

"We think there's a cure."

* * *

I walk downstairs seeing Elena. I hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay" She says into my neck.

"Yeah... me too" I smile.

She cups my face. "What did you see when you were hallucinating?" She asks

I look down. "I saw you... you were telling me to die. And that you hated me." I say looking up.

Elena shakes her head and hugs me. "I would never ever say that. I love you."

"I love you too." I smile.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I stabbed you. Blame it on the curse" I smile.

He chuckles. "I deserved it. So Damon told me that he clued you in"

"Well you didn't kill him obviously. That means you're in a good mood" I smile sitting next to him.

"Screw Klaus and his secrets. We all want the same thing. We can all work together for it." Stefan smiles taking my hand.

I smile as he rubs his thumb into my palm. "Yeah, you tell that to Damon." I chuckle.

Stefan smiles. "Well you can talk to him. You guys... get along well. You can talk to him about things that you can't talk to Elena or I about. You listen to him. You trust him when you can't even trust me.." He says looking hurt.

"Stefan... I do trust you. It's just Damon's always there."

Stefan nods and looks down.

"You've been here for me since day one. And I am so grateful for that. Ever since you came to town we have been close. And I love you for trying to get this cure for me and Elena. Elena loves you too, you can see it in her eyes. I want to get to who I was... because at the moment, I'm not myself.. I'm darker... eviler" I say looking down.

"Something has changed... between you and me. I feel closer to you since I died on that bridge. It's stronger and magnified. My feelings have magnified for you. But then, Damon's feelings haven't just left me either... I feel strongly for him. I feel so.. conflicted between the both of you."

He nods and looks down.

"I don't want to lie to you Stefan." I say

He nods. "I know... and that's why I can't do this any more Jordan."

I nod fighting back the tears. "I know Stefan... I just want you to know that I love you." I say leaning on his shoulder.

He cradles me into his arms and hugs me... because we both know, that this is the last hug.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**


	83. My brothers Keeper

**A/N: Please review :)**

* * *

I groan as Elena tries getting me up. I throw a pillow over my head. "Please let me sleep" I say.

"Vampires don't need sleep... remember?" Elena says. I can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I sit up. "Right... can't use that card any more." I say.

"You will when we find out if this cure thing is real." She says. "So you need to get ready for the miss mystic falls pageant. You're running it remember?" She says

I yawn. "Yeah... I gave that job up to Caroline like 2 months ago. I just can't be bothered with that." I smile.

Elena rolls her eyes. "So... how are you and Stefan?" She asks.

I swallow and look away. "Well, he's right. I have feelings for Damon. And I can't keep putting Stefan through that." I smile.

Elena looks uncomfortable. She thinks to a couple of nights ago when she confessed to Damon about thinking she's falling for him. "Uh right... and how did he respond?" Elena asks pulling out my dress.

"Kinda well... but I still can't help but feel that pull to him you know?" I say getting up.

"Yeah... well, I'll uh, let you get dressed." Elena smiles and then walks out of the room.

* * *

I get dressed into a midnight blue strapless dress that goes to mid thigh. I also wear black heels and my hair is pinned up with a couple of strands of curls down the front of my face.

* * *

I walk through the Lockwood Mansion seeing all the contestants and remembering the last few years. I see Caroline walk up to me looking pissed. I frown. "What is it Caroline?" I say.

"We need to have a chat." She says

* * *

Elena and I arrange some flowers in the room. I grimace at the flowers. They smelt awful when you have vampire senses. "Are you sure about these ones?" I ask

"Yeah they're good. Look, I'm your best friend and I would never pick sides, but are you sure that this is what you want?" Caroline asks referring to Damon.

I nod. "Damon and I have history. I met him first and I instantly fell for him." I smile.

I see Elena roll her eyes. I raise my eyebrows. "What was that for?" I ask.

"What?" She shrugs.

"You rolled you're eyes" I say crossing my arms.

She turns around. "Look, I know that I dated Stefan, but I think you guys would work you know. You won't be able to handle Damon..." She says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask

Caroline intervenes. "Stop with the brother fighting you two!" She turns to me. "So you really have no feelings for Stefan any more?"

"I do... don't get me wrong, I still love Stefan. I'm just not... in love with him." I say

Caroline sighs and Elena brakes the vase. "Whoa... Elena." I say looking at the pieces.

She glares at me. "Sorry, I have to go." She says and leaves.

I watch as she leaves, she looks really angry. I wander what her problem is.

* * *

I sit in a room with April, Elena and Caroline. We were picking dresses for her to wear. Caroline and Elena think the blue one would work.

"No I think the red ones nice. It's risky and judges love that." I say

"Yeah I think Jordan's right... the blue one seems a little safe." April says

Caroline looks at me. "What! Last year you said the blue one was amazing" She says

I shrug. "I guess I changed my mind."

"You seem to be doing that alot lately." Elena mutters.

I narrow my eyes at her. Elena looks up at April and takes a breath. "Safe is good when it comes to the judges."

"She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a three foot slit her year and practically got laughed off the court. Caroline says.

I snort and laugh. "Oh god... those were the days." I smile. "I still think the red ones nice."

Damon walks into the room. "She's got my vote."

I see Elena stiffen and stand up like she was trying to impress Damon? I blink my eyes at her. "Get out lurker!" Caroline says throwing a box at him.

"Ouch" He says sarcastically.

I walk over to Damon. "Where's Prof Shane?]' He asks.

"Judges table." I smile.

He smiles back as we share a tense moment. Caroline smiles sarcastically at Damon and closes the door on him. Damon stops it with his hand and opens the door again. "Jordan's right... Red one definitely."

Caroline pushes me to the other side of the room. She stands in the middle of Damon and I. "We already agree the red ones a little to showy."

"It's a pageant that's the whole point" Damon says

"It's risky... judges will love it." I say memorized by Damon.

"Did I see you win Mystic Falls last year? No?" Caroline says to Damon.

"Yeah.. but Jordan did. And she wore red." Damon smirks.

I smile at that. "Red right Elena?" Damon asks Elena who was staring at him the way I was.

"The red one is more pretty" Elena says

Damon smirks. "And my work here is done." He says and leaves the room.

* * *

Elena runs after Damon as he walks down the stairs. "Damon wait!" Elena says walking down the stairs.

"We need to talk about the other night." She says.

"There's nothing to talk about Elena. It was a mistake. You know that." Damon says.

Elena shakes her head. "It wasn't a mistake to me."

Elena puts her hands on Damon's face. "I'm falling for you."

"Stop Elena. You're not. You're angry and hurt about Jordan. I get it. So was I. That's why it happened. There is nothing going on between us." Damon says as he walks away.

Elena stands there feeling useless and waste less.

* * *

I walk up to the lawn to watch the pageant start. I see Damon a few feet away from me smiling. I smile back and look down feeling myself blush. I felt like my heart was stopping all over again. Damon looking at me in this way made me want to have him.

I clap for the girls who go to the stage. Matt comes up to me. "Have you seen Jeremy?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No..I haven't."

"Yeah Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts, he's not here." He says

I look around for Jeremy worried. "Did he tell you about his nightmares?' Matt asks.

"What nightmares?" I ask

"The ones where he kills you and Elena." He says

My stomach drops and I felt sick. "Oh my god...' I whisper.

"I'll get Elena and we'll find him..." I say as Matt nods and goes to escort April.

I get my phone out to call Elena. "Where's Elena and Jeremy?' Caroline asks

"I don't know... I'm trying to find them now." I say

I then see Elena walking towards us. She looked sad or upset. "What's going on?" She asks.

"Jeremy's missing. We have to find him." I say

Damon then walks up to us and looks at Elena for a second. He then looks at me. "He's not picking up" I say.

"Do the Math, Emo teen, open bar..." He says smirking.

"Matt said that he's been having nightmares about killing us." I say to Elena.

She is shocked. "He kept this from us?" She says

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine." Damon says

"Damon, he could be hurt or something." I say

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him." Damon says smiling.

I bite my lip and nod slowly. "Okay"

He looks at Elena and she nods too.

"Okay you both go home and I'll ask around here." Caroline says

"Maybe Damon's right... maybe he just sneaked a bottle and walked off into the woods." Elena says

"What? Damon is never right! Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude but never right!" Caroline says.

"Hey, just leave it Caroline. Damon has it under control." I say

"Why are you guys not seeing this?" Caroline says

"I don't have time for this. I'm going to the bar and getting a drink." I turn to Elena. "Have fun with her." I say and walk away.

I sit in the bar sneaking another shot when I see Jeremy staring at me. I stand up. "Jer" I say and run after him.

* * *

I walk into the small cottage. "What the hell?" I say looking at his bloody palm. "Are you crazy?"

"Connor was right, all I can think about is killing vampires" Jeremy says

"Yeah, but he was crazy." I say

"I want to believe that. And I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart." He says

"Dude, I'm you're little sister. You wouldn't hurt me." I say

"But you're a vampire." He says

"Yeah but I'm also you're sister you lunatic." I laugh

I smell his blood and I feel the veins start to creep from under my eyes. I look up to Jeremy to see him staring and looking agitated. "Okay this looks bad but-"

Jeremy then jumps on me and stakes me in the neck. "What the hell!" I scream

I see Matt walk in and talk to Jeremy. I felt like I was going to go unconsciousness. I then see Stefan pull the stake out and cup my face. I look at him in the eyes and down at his lips. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine... I stab him in the neck, he does the same. I think we're even now." I say coughing.

He chuckles. We continue to stare at each other.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" I say walking.

Stefan catches up to me. "Stop... it's my fault"

I turn around. "What?" I ask

" I'm starting to think that when a Hunter kills a vampire, the urge to keep killing gets stronger." He says

"Wait, so you're telling me that you have been teaching my brother how to kill vampires?" I ask traumatized.

"We need to get the map to the cure"

I shake my head. "I don't want this cure if it means Jeremy is losing himself."

"He's the only way to fix this." Stefan says

I narrow my eyes at him. "No Stefan. He's not. I'm a vampire now. Elena's a vampire now. We have to get used to it just like Caroline did. Just like you did. And Damon did. I don't want that stupid cure if it means hurting my brother. You don't have to love me like this Stefan. Just let me go. The old Jordan died on that bridge a long time ago." I say

Stefan watches me as Damon walks up to me. I look at him and look down and then walk away.

* * *

I knock on the front door of the boarding house. I had to go stay with Damon for awhile. Elena was acting strange around me, Jeremy wanted to kill me. Elena was staying with Caroline. We all just needed a break.

I walk into the house. "I can't stay at home any more. Elena and Jeremy need some space." I say to Stefan.

Stefan nods. "Pick a room, I'll crash somewhere else."

"No Stef, please... don't go." I say

"It's fine. You're safe here." He says and leaves.

I take a deep breath and walk further into the house.

* * *

I sit on the couch as Damon passes me a drink. "Thank you alcohol. I needed this." I say smiling.

I take a big gulp and let the stinging feeling run down.

"I was being polite. My best stock." He says

I smile. "Yeah, I'm going to need more than this. My brother tried killing me." I smirk.

"Welcome to the club." Damon smirks as we clink glasses.

I lean my head against the back of the couch. "Jeremy can't live with me, Stefan wants to fix me, Elena is being a different person around me, and Caroline flat out admitted she doesn't like me this way. I think I can go in the book of records for being the worst vampire possible." I chuckle.

"You wanna know what I think?" Damon asks

I look up to him and nod.

"I don't think I've ever seen you more alive." He smirks. "Well except for that one time when-"

I laugh. "That dance that they did today... kinda reminded me of when-"

"We danced together?" Damon asks looking at me.

"Yeah" I whisper looking down. "I wanted to dance with you today" I say

Damon looks at me for a moment and then taps his glass and puts it's on the table. He gets up and takes my hand. He pulls me to the centre of the room and takes my waist and pulls me closer to him. I look to his lips as we almost touch. I place my head together with Damon's as we danced to the slow song.

* * *

Stefan pours a shot for himself and Caroline and Elena. "Well this is just great" Elena says walking into the living room.

"Yep" Stefan says leaning back. "Jordan's right. I just need to let go."

"No, you're right, Stefan. It's not pretty and it's not easy, but you can't give up on her." Caroline says

"Caroline, she looked me in the eye and told me to move on." Stefan says

Elena takes her shot and sits down in the chair across from Caroline and Stefan. "Well at least you didn't get told you didn't mean any thing and it was all a mistake." Elena says

Stefan narrows his eyes. "Who said that?"

Elena shakes her head. "Don't worry."

"Jordan's lost okay. She doesn't know what she's doing. Her and Damon are just... ugh. There's something wrong with her..." Caroline looks at Elena. "And there's something wrong with you too." She looks at Stefan. "Promise me you won't stop looking for the cure."

"Klaus won't let me even if I wanted too." Stefan says

"Another one?" Elena asks the two.

They both nod. "Why does he care? He doesn't even want it" Caroline exclaims

"Why does he want her? And not me?" Elena says

Stefan and Caroline look at her confused. "What?" Caroline asks

"I did everything he wanted. And he still wants her." Elena says shooting down her shot.

"Who?" Caroline asks

"Damon! Isn't it obvious?" Elena says

Caroline furrows her brows. And then she remembers.. _"I have to do whatever he says Caroline... he's my sire." _

"Oh my god." Caroline says.

_"A blood bond is more sacred then a sire bond." _

_"I think we should do what Stefan says." _

_"She could have a blood bond to you Damon!"_

_"I like the red one better" _

"Oh my god." Caroline says again.

Elena and Stefan look at her confused.

* * *

Damon twirls me around and pulls me back in and kisses me passionately. I kiss him back with more force.

* * *

Caroline stands up shocked. "I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by you, Elena, Stefan and Damon. And now I know why."

"What?" Stefan asks

"Yeah what?" Elena says

"Think about it... every time Stefan asked Jordan to do something she'd do it. And every time Damon asked Elena and Jordan to do something, they did it."

* * *

Damon and I kiss forcefully into each other. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer.

* * *

"Today Jordan and Elena were worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon. And they listen. When Jordan was with you and scared about becoming a vampire... who did she listen to? You." Caroline says to Stefan.

Elena sits back and realises.

"When they start feeding, who said that they could only drink blood from the vein?" Caroline asks

"Damon." Elena whispers.

"And who said to Jordan that she has to try and fight the need for human blood and keep on the bunny diet?" Caroline asks

"Me" Stefan says realising.

* * *

I super speed Damon on to the couch and make out with him passionately. I rip his shirt open and kiss him.

* * *

"When Elena tried drinking blood from animals?"

"I couldn't keep it down." Elena says

"And when Jordan drunk blood?"

"She couldn't keep it down but kept doing it for Stefan."

* * *

He kisses me forcefully and flips me over.

* * *

"Name one vampire who couldn't drink from a blood bag? Damon said that they couldn't... so they couldn't."

* * *

Damon super speeds me to the wall and lifts me up and holds me while I kiss him and hold his neck.

* * *

"Damon likes the red dress... Jordan already knew that. And so Elena likes the red dress."

"I say stay in the apartment, Jordan tries to but Damon tells her to kill Connor."

"What if it's possible? Damon's blood made Elena a vampire right? And you're blood made Jordan one? And Damon let her drink from him, that was her first source of human blood." Caroline says

Elena looks up at Caroline.

"What if this is one of those times? What if this is really happening?" Caroline says

* * *

Damon pulls me into his room and kisses me.

* * *

Elena sits down in her seat. "I'm sired to Damon."

"Jordan has a blood bond with Damon. And... she's sired to me." Stefan says leaning forward.

* * *

I push Damon on the bed, he looks up at me. I was only wearing my bra and panties now. He kiss down to him. He rolls on top of me and kisses my neck, he then kisses down my stomach. He kisses me all over as we make love. It was the best time of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! So Jordan lost her virginity! Please review **


	84. We'll always have bourbon street pt1

**A/N: So Jordan is no longer a virgin any more! *Cheers!* She lost her virginity to the one and only Damon... *Sigh* think of losing that to him? Or even having him in that way... what a dream.**

**Anyway, I love the reviews on what Jordan will be like when she has her emotions turned off. :) You guys should see what I have in store for you ;) **

* * *

I open my eyes to see Damon's arms covering me. I smile. This was good, we were at a good place now. I quietly move his arms off of me and get up and tip toe to the bathroom, I had to look for my man before I went back to him. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself. I looked different. More mature? Had I always looked like that?

I washed my face as I heard my name being called. I bite my lip and walk out to Damon's room again. I only had his shirt on and my bra and panties. I see him sit up and look at me and smirk. "Hey" I grin.

I go and jump on to the bed and lie beside him edging closer. "Hey..." He smirks tracing his fingers along my waist.

I bite my lip and smile.

"I thought you might have left." He says

"Well, I didn't want to leave with out a goodbye." I chuckle and go into kiss him.

I cup his face with my hands and pull away from the kiss as I see Damon smirk and look down at my body. "So.. what did you think?" He asks looking back up to my eyes.

I take a deep breath. "Could have been better" I say smirking.

He raises his eyebrows and I laugh and go into kiss him again. The kiss was slow and passionate. I pull away. "It was perfect, you are perfect." I say to him as our noses touch.

He smirks and runs his hands down my leg. I look at him and narrow my eyes. "Why do you have that expression that you look like you're going to kill someone?" I ask smiling.

He looks up at me with his blue eyes. "I'm happy" He smiles leaning into kiss me again. I grin and kiss him with more force as he rolls on top of me. He kisses down my neck and I vampire speed him under me as I straddle him.

* * *

Caroline gets up from the couch frantically. "This is a disaster! Elena's sired to Damon. Jordan's sired to you. And Jordan has a blood bond with Damon! What the hell!" Caroline squeals.

"Look we don't know anything for sure." Stefan says

"Uh yeah we do. Jordan feels everything Damon feels, wants to make you and him happy, and Elena wants to make Damon happy 24/7." Caroline says. "That means their one single burning desire is to make you and him happy. Just like Klaus and his hybrids!"

"Maybe Care's right...' Elena says

"A vampire sired to another vampire is one in a million, let alone two. Maybe it won't affect you guys in the same way.." Stefan says looking at Elena for a second and then back to Caroline.

* * *

I kiss down Damon's chest as he closes his eyes. I look back up to him and smile.

* * *

"We already know it's affecting them! Elena has became Damon's lapdog! Jordan thinks she's falling for him, when really, she's only feeling what he's feeling! And she wants to make you happy!" Caroline says as she looks at Stefan and Elena. Elena looks uncomfortable with the conversation as Stefan looks down. "It's true! Everything you say to Jordan, she agrees with. Everything Damon says to Elena and Jordan they obey. Think of what Damon could ask Jordan to do..." Caroline says

* * *

Damon is on top of me kissing into my neck. I close my eyes and moan. He kisses me on the lips fully and I gasp as I moan and run my fingernails down his back drawing blood.

* * *

"We need to do something." Caroline says as she gets her phone out.

"No Care! Please just don't do anything!" Elena says

"Elena's right... this isn't gossip, you can't just drop this on her before we know anything for sure. Blood bonds and sire bonds are completable different. We won't know how it will affect her." Stefan says

"I need to talk to Tyler okay? He might know what to do" Caroline says

"Al right talk to Tyler. If this is true, then we need to keep Elena away from Damon." Stefan turns to Elena as she looks down. "It may influence Jordan more as she's sired to me too. She could feel guilty because of what Damon would feel." Stefan says

* * *

I roll on top of Damon and giggle as I straddle him. He grabs my hips and rolls me back as he kisses up my thigh.

* * *

I laugh as Damon and I walk into the hallway. I felt good, I felt really happy. I laugh as he pulls me in for another kiss. We have been kissing alot this morning. "You know, this place has some great memories." I chuckle.

Damon laughs. "Yeah, the best ones." He says kissing me.

"You really need to stop kissing me." I smile into the kiss. "It could gross out some people."

Damon pouts. "They're only jealous.. they can't have a girl like you."

I bite my lip and kiss him again. "Listen Damon we..."

He waves his finger to me. "Nope, uh, uh, don't ruin this." He says smirking and kissing me.

"I'm not ruining anything... I just think that some people should know." I say looking up to Damon. "And that people include Stefan and Elena." I say

Damon rolls his eyes. "Can't we just have one day to ourselves for once? This is our time Jordan. Our time." He says

I bite my lip and look down.

"It's never been right before but it is now. Just one day... one day." He says pulling me in closer.

Oh I could not resist him. "Fine.." I smile and kiss him on the lips fully.

He punches the air. "Yes!"

I laugh. "You're so weird you know that?" I say walking to the door.

"You love it." He says kissing me again.

"That I do" I say into the kiss.

I smile and pull away as Damon opens the door to reveal Stefan. I gasp and I feel myself blush. Thank god for pale skin. "Uh well... uh.. what's up?" I say looking at Stefan.

He narrows his eyes at me. "Nothing, just coming home..." He says

There was tension. I clap my hands together. "Well I have to go to school... but I'll see you later" I say raising my eyebrows and walking out of the door.

* * *

Damon narrows his eyes at Stefan. "Sired Stefan? Really? And a blood bond? Come on. That is the most pathetic nonsense I have ever heard come out of you're mouth. And you've said some crap in you're day." Damon says

"It was you're blood that turned Elena right? And my blood that turned Jordan? And you giving her you're blood.. her first real taste of human blood was you Damon. I mean, they both have been different from day one because of you. Elena's been more obsessive with you and wanting to make you happy. Jordan listened to me on the bunny diet to make me happy. And Jordan acts different around you. You can't deny that." Stefan says

"Sure I can. I finally got Elena to a good place about being a vampire. She's fine... she just needs to move on. And Jordan is happy finally. She's not depressed or sad any more. And that's because of me." Damon says

"All right you know what... I'm going to prove it and so are you. Tell Elena that she can drink from a blood bag. And I'll tell that to Jordan too. You and her have a blood bond. It's not difficult seeing that." Stefan says crossing his arms.

"They both can't drink blood.. there weird doppelgänger body rejected the transition remember?" Damon says

"Right.. because you told them too. The blood bond is stronger than a sire bond Damon. You said that Jordan and Elena has to drink from the vein. They almost died from making you happy. Jordan almost died from trying to drink that animal blood when really she needed human. Look, just ask Elena to drink a blood bag and I'll ask Jordan. Make sure you tell her how happy you will be when she's drinks it. Then if I'm wrong I'l be the first person to apologise." Stefan says

"When their body rejects the blood, you're apology better be epic" Damon says walking away

* * *

I walk down the hall of the school smiling, but then feeling weird. I stop at the lockers where Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were. "Hey guys" I smile.

"Jordan, hey is everything okay?" Bonnie asks

"Yeah I'm fine... why?" I say smiling

"Well Elena told me that you both had to move out because of Jeremy." Bonnie says

"Oh yeah... well my brother tried killing us so I thought that I shouldn't be in the house you know?" I say opening my locker.

I look at Elena who was looking away in the distant smiling. "Elena.." I say.

She looks at me. "What"

"How are you? I haven't seen you since yesterday." I smile.

"I'm fine.. gotta go, bye." She says walking away around the corner.

"Strange" I say watching her.

* * *

Elena walks around the corner seeing Damon. Damon points to a classroom and Elena walks into that classroom. "Damon... what are you doing here?" She asks smiling walking towards him.

Damon sighs. "Well Stefan said that if this sire bond thing is true, then we need to try it. So I brought you lunch." He smirks

"He's probably lying. You know Stefan... always trying to be the hero." Elena smiles trying to get closer to Damon not realising the affect of the sire bond.

Damon narrows his eyes at her. "Just try it... it would make me very happy." Damon grins.

Elena bites her lip and nods. "Fine..." She grabs the blood bag and drinks some of the blood.

"How do you feel?" He asks Elena.

"I feel good. Like, really good!" Elena smiles. She then hugs Damon and closes her eyes nuzzling his neck. "Thank you Damon."

"You do know what this means right?" Damon asks

"Yeah it means that I don't have to hurt any more people!" Elena cheers

"And the sire bond is real." Damon says

Elena shakes her head. "It still doesn't change what I feel about you." She says taking his hands.

Damon looks down at their intertwined hands and feels a pang of guilt. "Elena... I already told you."

"I know Damon... the times just not right at the moment." Elena says. "I get it. It still doesn't change the way I feel about you. Just know that." She says leaving.

* * *

"Do you guys have any plans for tonight? I was thinking drinks at the boarding house?" I say winking.

"Yeah totally... Prof Shane has been teaching me some small spells I've been wanting to try." Bonnie smiles.

"What about you blondie? Keen to raid Damon's alcohol?" I say smirking.

Caroline raises her eyes at me. "You've never called me blondie before?"

I shrug. "It's a good nick name for you. Rolls right off the tongue... so you in?"

Caroline rolls her eyes. "Sure"

I smile as Stefan walks over to us. I look at him.

"Hey, can I grab Jordan for a sec?" He asks

I narrow my eyes. I smile at the girls and then walk into a empty classroom with him. "What's going on Stef?" I ask sitting on the desk.

He pulls out a blood bag. "Whoa... don't tell me you've gone ripper on us again?"

"It's for you. I want you to try and drink it. It will make me happy." Stefan smile

I felt like I was in a daze. I jump off the desk and take the bag trying it. It didn't make me feel sick this time. I felt better actually. "Stefan... I can't believe this! I feel good!" I say

Stefan looks down and then back up and smiles. "That's good."

"It's more than good, it's fab! I have to go tell the others." I smile. "Thank you" I say hugging him and then walking back out.

* * *

I walk into the living room of the boarding house. I carry three bottles of wine and a bottle of Jack Daniels. "This ones for you" I say passing the wine to Bonnie. "You" I say passing the other wine. "And you my favourite sister." I chuckle passing the other one to Elena. She smiles briefly.

"Why are you drinking that?" Bonnie asks

"Well, I love whiskey." I smirk

"I'm assuming this is for Caroline." Bonnie says looking at the blood bag.

"Actually it's for me.." Elena smiles taking it and drinking it.

"You can drink blood too?" I ask shocked and happy.

"Damon said that I could do it, so I can." Elena says happily drinking the blood. I couldn't help but feel that pang of jealousy.

"So where is my least favourite Salvatore?' Caroline asks with a snarl on her face.

"He's out with Stefan. He said to me not to wait up." I smile reading the text on my phone.

Elena raises her eyes. "Wow, so you guys check in text now, what else do you do?' She asks looking up at me with a sour tone is her voice.

"Nothing..." I look at Caroline and Bonnie. "So what's the plan for tonight?" I ask

"Well, I brought this" Bonnie says bringing out a bag full of black herb.

I laugh. "What the hell Bonnie? I never took you for a stoner?" I smile

"It's spirit tea.. it opens up you're chi or whatever" Bonnie shrugs. I giggle. "Come on it's not drugs! Shane is helping me do natural magic with out contacting the spirits."

"Mhmm" Caroline humms

"Don't judge" Bonnie warns

"OK, fine! I hereby vow not to be judgmental for the rest of the evening! Even if you three are potentially ruining your lives as I stand idly by, it's your choice." Caroline shrugs.

"Well, I'll drink to that!" I say cheering raising my whiskey and laughing.

* * *

I dance with Bonnie as I giggle from the tea. The song _Clarity by Zedd _was playing. I wiggle my hips as Bonnie videos Elena. Elena super speeds to the table and grabs another bottle. I cheer for her as we all hug and fall on the ground.

* * *

Elena lies in Damon's bath tub and I lie on the ground. Bonnie and Caroline sit on the ground laughing too. "Oh my god I love this bath tub. Why don't we come hang out here more often?" Elena says giggling.

I couldn't help but notice that there was something different about her voice.

"I'll tell you why... Damon cooties. Think of all the germ-ridden skanks that Damon has lured into his den of enequity. " Caroline giggles.

I stare at Caroline. "Can you not say that about him?"

"Okay, I'm sorry.." Caroline shrugs.

"No seriously... don't stop on my account. Go ahead, say what you want about him" I say standing up.

"Well you can say what you want about Ripper Stefan, but at least he wasn't a man slut." Caroline says

I shake my head and flash her to the wall holding her throat. "Don't talk about any of them." I say

Bonnie helps me take my hand off her.

"So what exactly was it about him that made you jump into bed with him so quickly?" Elena asks standing up.

"I didn't know what a psycho he was?" Caroline says moving away from me.

"He's saved you numerous times Caroline. He's changed since two years ago. He's always been there for me when I've need him." I say

Caroline scoffs. "Yeah because he's hoping you sleep with him"

"Maybe I have." I say looking at her.

Elena glares at me. "What!"

"You haven't" Bonnie says

I shrug. "It was good and I loved it. Every second with him he makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine. I'm sorry you guys hate him but he would risk his life for you any day. And that's what I love about him."

Elena scoffs. I shake my head and walk out of the bathroom.

* * *

I sit on the couch. I hear them all walk in. "Jordan come on.."

"I get it guys. I know the reasons you don't like him and I'm fine with that. I just hate it when you hate on him on front of me." I say

"We're just looking out for you. You're like our little sister." Caroline says

"I know and I appreciate you guys for that, but I'm happy with Damon. He makes me happy. He's.. I think I'm falling in love with him..." I say

"Oh my god, you have a blood bond with him Jordan." Elena says. "You're also sired to Stefan, but of course that doesn't make a difference." She walks over to me. "I'm sired to Damon Jordan, do you think I like it when you rant on about how you love him? And want to be with him?"

"I-I don't understand..." I say

"I love him Jordan! I'm in love with him." She says. "Ask Stefan about all of this.. he knows."

I scoff. "Oh and Stefan knew about this and I didn't?" I ask

"Why do you think we can drink blood bags now? It's because of them.." She says

"Okay you need to leave now." I say

I stride past them all and to the front door. "Get out! I don't want you all in here. Just get out!" I scream.

* * *

**A/N: I'll carry on Part 2 later. What do you think so far? **


End file.
